Follow me, I'll follow you
by paulinemcc
Summary: My take on what could have happened Prom night, and its aftermath. Breyton in time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN -** Own nothing and no one, wish I did though!

**Follow me, I'll follow you**

Brooke stormed out of the bathroom, her dress still showing the word 'HO' when she stopped and looked down at herself. _Ho's over bro's - right Peyton? _She thought with a smile. Peyton always had to get the last word in when they were fighting; they had just never fought this badly before.

Mouth walked over to her not really knowing what to say, but she beat him to it anyway.

"Listen, I'm going to take off. But thanks for tonight anyhow Mouth." Turning and heading for the doors, Brooke knew it was time to fix things one way or the other with a certain blonde. Ten years was too long to give up over a boy, and if Peyton hadn't completely turned her back on her yet then Brooke could still hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay already! _Peyton marched towards her front door where someone was banging continuously. She knew it wasn't her boyfriend as he wasn't due for another ten minutes and she still had to finish getting ready.

"What the hell!" she demanded throwing open the door, shocked at seeing the brunette standing in front of her. _Brooke?_

"Nice dress." Brooke commented as she walked past the stunned blonde and into the house knowing she had to take the lead. "And you'll notice that I'm ignoring the fact that _someone_ wrote the word 'whore' on my dress, and completely ruined my big night." Even as she said it, Brooke failed to hide the amusement from her voice. Luckily she still had her back to Peyton, it was a small blessing but she'd take what she could at this stage.

"About that…" Peyton began, having closed the door and followed Brooke into the living room. _Not the best idea ever, but I'm sure it gave some people a laugh tonight._

Brooke shook her head at the blonde, this wasn't why she was here. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I deserved it after everything lately." Waving the blondes apology away.

Peyton grinned at that and rocked on her toes. She wasn't sure why Brooke was here but they weren't shouting or throwing things at each other, _yet_, so she was willing to let the brunette take her time and not push things.

Brooke looked at Peyton for a moment before sighing and deciding to get on with things. She didn't really have anything left to lose anyway. "We need to talk." She said quietly.

Peyton noticed how serious Brooke was and it worried her slightly. "About?"

"Us."

Peyton frowned confusion showing in her voice. "Us? Brooke were you not here this morning? There is no us, we aren't even friends anymore, don't you get that?"

"Ten years Peyton, we've known each other for ten years. Does that mean nothing to you now?"

"Brooke I've been trying to get you to give me another chance, to fix things. But you always threw it back in my face. We haven't spoken in months Brooke, months!"

"I…" Brooke started but she didn't know the right words to use, she was so afraid that this would be her only chance to make things right.

After a few more minutes of silence Peyton threw her hands up. Her patience running short, Lucas was due soon. "You know what? I don't have the time for this Brooke! It's always this way with you, we talk when you've got things to say but you just blank me when I try."

Peyton started for the door expecting Brooke to follow her. "Can you please just go?" she pleaded in a voice tight with emotion. She couldn't handle this right now, she looked back at the brunette with tears in her eyes.

Brooke hadn't moved but she was breathing heavily afraid that her time had ran out. If she walked out that door the way things were right now it really would be over between them, and that was the last thing she wanted. So taking a deep breath she stared straight into the green eyes of her friend.

"I… I'm in love with you." She finally choked out.

Dropping her hand from the door handle Peyton tried to understand what Brooke had just said, shocked and more than a little stunned she could only stare at the person a few feet from her.

Brooke dropped her eyes to the floor knowing Peyton hadn't ever expected such a declaration. But she couldn't take it back now, it was out there and it was the truth, finally she could just say everything that need to be said. What happened afterwards would be for Peyton to decide.

"Huh… you what? You're in love with me?? Brooke I really don't understand." Peyton replied taking a few steps towards Brooke.

_Right so not the best way to start, I can be such an idiot sometimes! _Looking up Brooke noticed how close they were standing now and it helped somehow, knowing she hadn't run for the hills.

"You've been my best friend forever, how could I not love you P.S. You've been the only person in my life who's always been there for me, no matter what." Brooke reached up to wipe a tear from running down her face. "Remember when we were eleven and David Jenkins made a joke about my chest? You slugged him so hard he lost a tooth."

They both chuckled slightly at the memory and Peyton rubbed her right hand. _Damn that had hurt. _"Well he deserved it."

Brooke nodded, they both did that. They defended each other from everyone else, they were best friends and no one was going to hurt either one of them.

"Best friends forever." Brooke whispered almost too quietly for Peyton to hear, but she did. "It was always you, whenever I needed someone it was always you I ran to. Your house, your arms. You could always make me feel better, you'd hold me and wipe the tears away. Even if you couldn't fix the problem, you'd tell me it would be okay, that things would get better. I guess I just took that for granted, that no matter what you'd always just be there for me. That you'd always protect me."

"Brooke…"

"Why wouldn't I fall in love with you? You've been the best person in my life Peyton, don't you know that?"

"But you were with Lucas." Peyton replied confused again. _That is what this has always been about right? That I fell for her boyfriend._

Brooke groaned. "Damn it Peyton! Yes he's part of it but it started before him."

"What? Brooke what are you talking about?" Peyton was beyond confused now.

"We've been drifting apart for a long time Peyton, Lucas just happened to be there." Brooke ran her hand over her face and through her hair. _Why was this so hard? _"God Peyton how could you not know how I feel about you?"

Peyton didn't like Brookes tone, _how was this all her fault_. "Well excuse me but when have you _ever_ mentioned you liked girls, miss-sleeps-with-any-guy-that-looks-her-way!"

"Not girls, just you." Brooke replied quietly. The second comment hurt and she had to turn away from the blonde. _It was true though, but why care who you slept with when it would never be the one person you actually wanted it to be. _

Peyton wished she could take what she said back because unlike most people Peyton knew just how much comments about how many guys Brooke had been with hurt her.

Brooke felt her face flush in shame and tears fall down her cheeks. _Guess that's what she really thinks about me. _Brooke touched the front of her dress. _Whore. That just about sums me up, right?_

"And on that note, I think it's time for me to leave." Brooke said with a watery smile. _Ten year, I've loved you in one way or another for over half my life. But I don't think you'll every love me back the same way._

"I've missed you, Brooke. I've missed having you in my life-"

Before Peyton could continue the doorbell rang.

Glancing at the clock Brooke smiled at Peyton. "Your dates here." _Broody always was the punctual type._

Peyton looked from Brooke to the door and then back to the brunette unsure of what to do. She was beginning to panic but she didn't know why.

Brooke walked the distance between them not taking her eyes off the green ones in front of her. Standing inches apart she reached up and placed her hand on the blondes face, smiling when Peyton closed her eyes and relaxed a little before taking her hand away.

"I got this for you." Brooke said, quietly so Lucas couldn't hear her, raising the forgotten item in her other hand. "I think most of the guys got lilies, and I wasn't sure if Lucas knew you're allergic."

Peyton looked at the plastic box Brooke handed to her. There was a beautiful corsage inside made from small white and pink roses. Looking back at Brooke she didn't know what to say.

Brooke leaned in and placed a small kiss on Peyton's lips. "You look amazing P.S. Have fun tonight." And with that Brooke turned and headed towards the back door.

Peyton remained watching her friend leave even as the doorbell rang again. Only when Brooke had disappeared from her view did she turn and face the door. It took another moment before she could move, so unsure was she about just what was going on right now.

Placing the corsage Brooke had given her on the table beside door she looked at her reflection in the mirror, wiping her face and fixing her hair before she opened the door smiling when Lucas appeared.

"Hey, good-looking. Thought I was going to have to knock the door down next" Lucas said with a laugh as he leaned in for a kiss.

"For you madam." He said holding his hand out to her.

Peyton couldn't help but smile, it was a white corsage made of lilies. _Brooke always was one step ahead of everyone else. _"Umm, I'm allergy." Peyton watched Lucas' face drop.

"Sorry, I didn't know that."

_No, not many people do, just the ones that know me best. _"That's okay I've got one here I can wear instead." And with that Peyton swapped the one in her hand with the one Brooke had given her and quickly placed in on her wrist. It really was beautiful and matched her dress very well, Brooke must have found out what her dress looked like somehow. _That's my Brooke. _She thought with a grin.

"Shall we go?" Lucas asked reaching for her hand.

With a final look in the direction she had last seen Brooke Peyton closed the door and followed Lucas to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke smiled as Peyton closed the door behind her, knowing the blonde was gone with Lucas made her feel better, even as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Well seeing as you've ruined my prom night, I guess I'll just have to have my fun with you instead." Came the voice at her ear that made her blood run cold.

Between the knife pressed at her neck and the hand wandering her body, Brooke knew she should be terrified.

Instead she knew that although her silence meant there would be no one to save her, it insured Peyton would be safe. It was her last thought as a hand closed around her neck and darkness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton looked up at the sudden increase in noise. She had arrived at Prom. Turning at the hand on her arm she nodded and watched as Lucas walked off. She had no idea what he had just said or even remember the journey from her house.

All she could think about was Brookes' declaration, the words going around and around in her head making her confused and unsure of much at the moment.

"…_how could you not know…"_

Trying to push that question away Peyton looked around at the mass of students enjoying their night. She had never been the most cheery of people but right now she felt more out of place than she ever had.

She didn't belong here. She didn't want to sit around laughing and joking with her friends. Dancing with Lucas to slow songs and then at the end of the night maybe going home with him. _Maybe? He was her boyfriend, of course she'd be spending Prom night with him, right?_

Shaking her head Peyton made her way over to an empty table before taking a seat and staring out at the couples dancing on the dance floor.

"…_how could you not know…"_

Brooke was never very good at hiding her emotions especially from Peyton so there must have been signs, right? If Brooke had expected her to know how she felt then what had she missed seeing. Just how often had she misread Brooke or laughed off some of her comments to Brooke just being Brooke.

Before she could begin to scrutinize some of her more friendly interactions with Brooke she was interrupted by someone sitting down beside her.

A little upset at Luke's return Peyton fixed a smile to her face and turned to great him only to see Bevin beside her instead.

"Well how's it going so far?" The cheerleader asked with a smile as she watched Skills dancing a few feet away.

"Uhm, just got here actually." Peyton began as she glanced around. "Looks good though." She continued.

"Oh, yeah guess it does." She waved off as she looked at Peyton with a grin. "So have you seen Brooke?"

"Uh, no. I don't think she's here." Peyton replied somewhat uncomfortably. _Would Brooke show up? _

Peyton was unsure if Brooke's appearance would be a good thing or not. It was too soon, and she had no idea what she would say to the brunette.

"Well she better hurry up, they're going to announce Prom King and Queen soon." The blonde continued completely unaware of Peyton's inner turmoil at the idea. "Wouldn't want her to miss that now would we?" She continues before winking at Peyton and getting up to rejoin her boyfriend.

"Hey, look who I found." Lucas' voice sounds as Peyton looks at him.

Standing beside him are Nathan and Haley who take seats around the table as a glass of punch is placed down in front of her.

Glad to have something to do Peyton mumbles out a quick 'Thanks' to Lucas before taking a drink.

Shocked at the strong alcoholic taste Peyton winces before swallowing her mouthful as her friends look on with grins.

"Good stuff, huh?" Asks Haley with a smirk.

Coughing as Lucas pats her on the back gently, Peyton glares at Haley.

"Yeah, not really the kind of drink I was expecting." Peyton finally replies, strangely enjoying the burning sensation left by the drink. _Not that bad, tastes okay._

"Well at least you can drink it, unlike some of us." Haley says sending a look at her husband who just sighs.

"Right. You do get that your pregnant Hales, a drinking problem can wait until after you give birth." Peyton say sarcastically.

"A sip, just one sip. That is not going to do anything to me or the baby, my so-called husband is just being silly." Haley says in annoyance.

"Right, well seeing as my lovely, beautiful wife won't dance with me any chance you'd like to?" Nathan asks as he stands and offers his hand to his ex-girlfriend.

With a quick glance to Haley, who smiles at her, Peyton lets herself be dragged onto the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughing as Nathan spins her around before pulling her close Peyton feels like she's starting to begin to enjoy the night.

"So how are you doing?" Nathan asks with concern. "With the whole tape thing?" He continues when Peyton looks at him blankly.

"Oh, that." She replies softly watching as he grimaces. She didn't want to think about that anymore than she already had. "I'm okay. It hurt though, even if it was a long time ago, it still hurt."

Pulling away slightly Nathan brings them to a stand still. "But we're okay right, I mean I know I was an ass back then and treated you-"

"We've been through this." Peyton interrupts him from another apology and starts him dancing again before carrying on. "Yes we're all aware of just what a jackass you used to be Nate."

Which causes him to burst out laughing.

Peyton grins at her friend. "Of course now you're so not that guy. You've turned into someone I'm proud to call my friend, although I think Haley can take some of the credit for that." Haley and Nathan just seemed to fit together, they made each other better people.

It was something Peyton found herself slightly jealous of. When she let herself think about what they had with each other and what she wasn't sure she'd ever find. Someone that makes you feel whole, that would love you through the good and the bad, and never give up.

Would Lucas be that for her, she wasn't sure she was ready to know the answer to that just yet. _After everything I've gone through to finally be with Lucas how can I even consider that he might not be. _

"Thank you, that means a lot." Nathan replied then frowned as he looked at the corsage on her wrist.

"What?" She asks at his look.

"Well, white roses mean pure intentions and pink ones can mean passion or happiness." He says. "So is Lucas trying to say his love is pure or that he just wants you to be happy?" He shakes his head with a smile.

"What?" Peyton can feel herself blushing. _What it he talking about?_

"I've sent Haley roses a time or two, it helps to impress her when she knows what the colours mean. Of course I had to have the florist explain it to me." He confides.

Peyton could feel the tips of her ears burn at that. _Pure intentions, passion or happiness? _Peyton felt her head spin, she could only hope Nathan didn't ask Luke just what he meant with the corsage. _Did Brooke have any idea what the colours meant? Was it on purpose?_

Before she could really think about that, she saw Lucas move towards them.

"Can I cut in?" He asks looking at Peyton with a smile.

"Sure." Nathan says then takes Luke into his arms and spins him around causes the three friends to laugh.

Peyton watches in amusement looking over to see Haley shake her head at her husbands' antics. Finally Lucas escapes from his brother and takes Peyton into his arms.

"I think he's been drinking Haley's share of the punch." He says before leaning in to kiss Peyton on the lips then deepening the kiss.

Uncomfortable at Lucas' display of affection Peyton pulls away after a moment and rests her head on his shoulder so she didn't have to look at his face.

Frowning Lucas spends part of the song playing trying to work out if he had done something wrong. He knew she was still upset over the video but it was Prom, surely she could let that go just for tonight.

"Are you okay?" He finally asks.

Peyton wasn't sure she was, her stomach was all in knots and her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Peyton? Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he moved to look at her. "You look kind of pale."

"Maybe I should sit down." Peyton says as she felt her knees begin to shake.

"Okay, lets go." Lucas says leading them back to their table.

Sitting down Peyton could feel Luke stare at her but avoided his gaze. "Guess Nathan and Haley decided to take off." She says gesturing to the empty seats.

"Yeah, Haley did mention something about having an early night. Look, how about I get you something to drink?" He questions standing up.

Peyton looks up at him trying not to look relieved that she was about to be left alone.

"Thanks, water would be good right now." And with that Lucas heads off towards the drinks table.

Resting her head in her hands Peyton lets out a groan. _What am I playing at? What am I doing? God what am I going to do now? There's no way I can just pretend that nothing's up and just enjoy the night._

Suddenly the music is cut sending the hall into silence causing Peyton to raise her head and look around. Finally she notices a commotion up on stage.

"Well I hope everyone is enjoying the night." A student holding a mic says getting a cheer from the crowd. "Well without any further ado let's announce our very own King and Queen." Which is greeted by more shouts and claps.

Peyton watches on as another student walks forward holding a crown.

"And our Prom King is…. Nathan Scott!"

Cheers abound for the basketball star.

Peyton smiles at that, happy for her friend even though he wasn't there to enjoy the moment. After some discussion by those on stage the guy with the mic comes forward again.

"I guess we'll move on. Our Prom Queen is…. Brooke Davis!!"

At that Peyton loses not only her smile but any remaining colour she still had in her face.

"Here's some water." Lucas says placing a bottle down and taking his seat. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay Peyton speaks.

"You know what?" Peyton begins as she stands up. "I'm really not feeling that great, I think I should just go home."

"What? Peyton I'm sure you'll feel better in-"

"Lucas I really want to leave, now you can either be a gentleman and take me, or I'll find someone else who will!" Peyton snaps angrily.

She couldn't stay here any longer. She needed to go home. Alone.

To think about everything that had happened tonight. She didn't want to spend anymore time with Lucas or play the good girlfriend. She just needed to get away from everyone and everything that reminded her of Brooke.

She just wasn't sure if that was possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the door behind her Peyton sighs and leans back against the door. She'd been gone for about two hours but it had felt like a lifetime.

Shaking her head Peyton kicks her shoes off and makes her way up to her bedroom to take off her dress and change into something a bit more comfortable.

Reaching the top of the stairs she runs her hand through her hair, she had so much to think about she didn't know where to start.

She knew Lucas hadn't been happy with the way the night had gone but she found herself with no sympathy. She had more important things to think about. _Like Brooke._

With her hand on the light switch Peyton freezes at a sound coming from within her room.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine Peyton doesn't know if she should flick the light on or turn around and run.

Her decision is made as another sound reaches her ears sounding very much like a groan.

The room illuminates with a flick of her finger and Peyton looks on in horror at the scene displayed in front of her.

She doesn't know what shocks her to the core the most. The sight of the naked figure on the floor covered in blood or that she recognised who it was.

"BROOKE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton looked around the hospital waiting room in a daze. As she wrapped her arms around herself she felt the dampness of her dress causing her to look down at herself.

Blood, she was covered in it.

_Brooke's blood._

Her dress was stained red and her hands still clearly showed the substance on both sides. _There was just so much blood._

"_BROOKE!"_

_Peyton cried rushing over to her friend and kneeling down beside her. Unsure of what she should do, if she should touch her friend or not. _

_As she heard another moan Peyton was thankful for any sign of life as she looked at Brooke._

_She was naked face down with her knees drawn up into her stomach as if protecting herself. Her back displayed several deep cuts as well as bruising. There was blood over her body and on the carpet, leaving a dark stain._

"_Oh my God, Brooke!!" Peyton finally reached out to place her hand gently on the exposed back, careful not to touch with any great pressure. _

_The resulting cry of pain caused Peyton to pull away and burst into tears._

"_I don't know what to do Brooke. What should I do?" She sobs terrified of not being able to help her friend._

_Finally Peyton stands and rushes for her phone. Quickly dialling for an ambulance Peyton returns to Brooke who is quiet now._

"_I called for help Brooke. They'll be here soon, I promise. You're going to be fine Brooke, everything's going to be fine." Peyton explains trying to reassure herself as well as Brooke, even as she wondered if Brooke was aware of her presence._

_Peyton reached for the blanket that sat on her chair to cover her as they waited for help. Brooke didn't make any sound as she was covered which worried Peyton._

_Needing to be doing something Peyton pulled Brookes right hand into her lap as gently as she could._

_Her hand was dripping in blood with a large cut on both sides that bled heavily. There were also scrapes, bruising and swelling around the knuckles._

_Not knowing what else to do Peyton held Brookes hand in both of hers, cried silently and waited._

_Waited for help to arrive to save her friend._

_Because Peyton knew._

_Brooke might not make it._

_Brooke might die here in front of her before help ever arrived._

_That couldn't happen though, right? Peyton needed Brooke, she always had._

_And Peyton couldn't even contemplate life without her. The past few months, year even, had been the worst of her life._

_What would happen if Brooke was gone forever, Peyton didn't think she would survive that._

_How could she?_

_And would she even want to?_

"_Just hang on Brooke they're almost here." Peyton says calmly, because all she could do now was wait. Wait and pray. _

_To a god she had long ago stopped trusting. _

"_Just hang on for me."_

"_Please."_

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Looking over she sees Nathan and Haley rush over to her.

Nathan quickly pulls her into a tight embrace that causes her to lose her composure and break down knowing she wasn't alone now.

Nathan looks at his wife knowing there was nothing anyone could say right now that would mean anything.

"We got here as quick as we could Peyton. Is there any news?" Haley asks while rubbing Peyton's back soothingly.

Peyton shook her head at Nathan's shoulder then pulled out of his arms and turning to hug Haley.

"She's been taken straight to theatre. No one's said anything since then, it's been about thirty minutes." Peyton explained.

"If there's anything you need us to do, call people, get you food just let us know okay?" Haley said pushing a blonde curl behind Peyton's ear.

Peyton nodded, she just didn't know where to start. So many people needed to be told but the last thing she wanted was more people arriving to wait with them.

_Lucas._

_Brookes parents._

_God what will I tell them?_

Peyton sits down on a nearby chair and wipes at her face. After all the tears she had already cried she didn't know how there could be any left.

"I don't know where to start, or what to say. I haven't even called her parents yet." Peyton says unsure of what to do.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked with caution knowing his friend was already deeply upset. "What happened Peyton?" He continued.

Peyton paled at the question as images of her friend being turned and lifted onto the stretcher by the medics filled her head.

"She was attacked."

"In your house, right?" He continues looking from Peyton to Haley.

"Yeah?" Peyton asks confused she had explained all this when she had called them on arriving at the hospital. _So I might have been a bit emotional but I think my English was fine at the time. _

"What was she doing there Peyton?"

"I don't know Nathan, I just got back and found her laying there. I didn't really think it was a good time for twenty questions. You know with the whole possibly bleeding to death thing!" Peyton says angrily standing and moving away from him.

_Why had she still been there?_

_I watched her leave right? _

_Had she came back to wait for me?_

Peyton is interrupted from her thoughts by Haley touching her arm.

"What he was trying to get at, badly." She says sending a glare Nathan's way. "Was if Brooke shouldn't have been there in the first place. Where they after her or you?"

Peyton stares blankly at her friend.

"What? What are you talking about?" Peyton asks obviously someone had broken in and attacked Brooke, maybe she disturbed a burglar trying to rob her house. _Does this really matter at the moment?_

Just as Peyton was about to continue a nurse entered the area gaining the three friends attention.

They all moved closer with Peyton in the lead.

"Any of you here for a… Brooke Davis?" She asks with a smile reading from the clip board she carried with her.

"Yes, how is she? Can I see her?" Peyton asks moving closer.

"Sorry. I don't have any information on your friend right now. I need someone to fill out her insurance forms." The nurse says glancing at the three people in front of her before adding. "Will a family member be arriving shortly? I can come b-"

Peyton grabs the clip board from the nurse angry at the mention of Brookes absent family. _No, they're not here. No, they won't be here anytime soon. And even if I'd called them by now they probably wouldn't get off their arses to be __here for their daughter anyway!_

"I'll fill it out." Peyton says as she turns and walks back over to the seating area.

"Well, I'll just come back for that later then, shall I?" The nurse states before leaving the room.

Nathan and Haley look at each other before joining Peyton who was busy filling out the forms.

"You actually know that stuff?" Haley asks confused as to why Peyton would be able to fill out medical insurance forms for anyone, even herself. _There's no way I'd know my information without calling my mom._

"Well, yeah." Peyton says glancing up at Haley before returning her attention to the forms she had.

Seeing Haley about to question their friend again Nathan reaches over and places his hand on her thigh. Shaking his head as she looked at him, Nathan was grateful when Haley just sits back and waits without making any fuss.

After a moment Peyton stands and heads in the direction the nurse had gone not long before.

"How can she have just filled out those forms? They're not even asking about her they want Brookes details! How could she possibly know any of that?" Haley questions Nathan once Peyton had left the room.

"Don't ask me. That's why I carry our insurance cards with me. They at least have the essentials." Nathan answers with a shrug. "They've known each other for years remember."

"And what does that mean? I've know Lucas longer than they've known each other and I've no idea about any of his insurance stuff. Hell for all I know he might not have any." Haley complains.

Nathan stares at Haley with raised eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine so everyone and their dog knows he's got medical insurance." She concedes.

"Anyway I don't think you know Lucas as well as Peyton and Brooke know each other."

"What is that suppose-" Haley begins but stops at Peytons return.

Deciding to just wait and hope that they'd all get news on Brooke soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Just a quick thank you to everyone thats reading this, hope you stick with it. Next bit will be up early next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton looks up from her seat in the corner of the room. It had been over four hours since she had arrived in the back of the ambulance along with Brooke. There was still no news but there were more people to wait with her now.

That wasn't something she was happy about, she didn't want to look into all the concerned faces around her every time she looked up.

She just wanted Brooke to be okay.

And she really hated every time someone told her that Brooke would be fine. After she had snapped at the last person that had told her that she'd since been left in relative peace. _If you could call worrying to death peace._

But she just needed to be on her own. Haley and Nathan had understood that, even though they sat near her, they didn't ask her stupid, pointless questions.

She had been disappointed when Nathan had returned from getting her some of his clothes to change into with Lucas and Karen with him. She had taken what he had brought her and headed to the bathroom without so much as a 'hello' to either of them.

Since then a steady stream of friends had arrived. Bevin, Skills and Mouth had been next with some of the cheerleaders turning up later. Now it looked as busy as Prom had with most people still in their flashy clothes.

Lucas had given up trying to talk to her finally, although it had taken the arrival of cops to get her statement of tonight's events to get away from him.

They had taken her into a room further down the hall for the interview. She had refused to leave the room with them until Haley had reassured her Nathan would come get her as soon as a doctor arrived.

That hadn't happened, instead she was forced to recount in as much detail as she could what she had found on her return home. They had asked her if she had any ideas as to why Brooke had been at her house that night, after she'd informed them Brooke lived with Rachel having moved out several months ago.

She could only shake her head. She had no idea why Brooke had still been at the house, but she also did not let them know Brooke had been there earlier to talk to her, they didn't need to know, no one did. They just had to catch the bastard that had done this.

When they had finished with her she returned to the waiting room to join the others after being told that she wouldn't be allowed back into her home until further notice. She didn't care though, the last thing she wanted was to go anywhere near her bedroom at the moment.

Once Peyton was back with everyone else she had found a few empty seats at one end of the room and sat down alone to wait. Not bothering to looking up when Haley and Nathan moved to join her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you should try talking to her again." Karen said to her son as she watched Peyton with her head in her hands looking down at the floor. "She looks like she needs you."

Lucas shook his head as he followed his mothers gaze. "No, what she needs is good news. And no one here can give her any."

Just then Mouth walks over and stands beside Lucas.

"I tried to get a hold of Rachel but I guess she's turned her phone off." Mouth says with a shrug as he looks over at Peyton sadly.

"Has she told you anything about what happened to Brooke?" He asks quietly.

"No. I just know what Nathan told me when he picked us up. I guess that's as much as anyone knows right now." Lucas continues.

"And I don't think asking Peyton to go through it all over again is going to help any, she's been through enough for tonight boys." Karen adds hoping to prevent anyone causing Peyton any more pain for now.

Mouth looks at Lucas' mother shaking his head, the last thing he wanted was to upset Peyton, he just had no idea how anything like this could happen to one of his best friends.

Just as he was about to plead his case to Karen she stood up.

"Looks like we'll finally hear how she is." She says watching as Peyton rushes over to a doctor that had just entered the room.

Quickly she moved towards them and was soon joined by her son, Mouth, Nathan and Haley. She just hoped the news would be good, it had been a very long time since they'd heard anything other than that she was still in surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton almost cried at the sight of the doctor opening the waiting room door. Finally someone could tell her what the hell was taking so long.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" She asks before he can say anything as she notices more people join her for news.

She tried not to let their presence bother her but she was angry that they were there, this was about Brooke after all.

Her Brooke, not theirs.

Peyton calms slightly as Haley places her arm around her as she waited for the doctor to begin. _Please let her be okay!_

"Well, what I can say right now is that surgery went well and Miss Davis is now in recovery." He informs all the anxious faces watching him.

At that everyone sighs in relief, even Peyton manages to smile and hug Haley tightly. _She's going to be okay now, she's going to be fine._

"Oh my God!" Haley cheers as she clutches at Peyton. "Brooke's okay Peyton!" She continues as Nathan joins the hug.

The doctor smiles at the people in the room. It was always a good day when the tears in a room where happy ones, too often his job required letting people know a loved one couldn't be saved.

He looks at Karen finally noticing that she was the only adult present.

"Are you a relative?" He asks.

"No, actually her parents live out of state and we've had trouble reaching them." Karen responds with a shake of her head.

"When can I see her?" Peyton asks with a smile once she had finished celebrating the news with her friends.

The doctor looks from Karen to Peyton and then back again before sighing.

"I'm sorry but only immediate family can see here right now. You won't be able to visit your friend until she's been moved to a general ward." The doctor informs them.

Haley watches Peyton's face fall at the news.

"What? I need to see her." Peyton states as she steps closer to the doctor.

"Peyton, honey. Maybe it's a better idea to come back in the morning, she's going to be okay." Karen says trying to comfort her son's girlfriend.

Lucas put his arm around Peyton and tries to calm her down as he knew from her expression that the doctor was about to be told where to go with his previous statement.

"Peyton my mom's right. We can all come back in the morning and find out how Brooke's doing. You could do with a rest." He pleads with her.

Peyton shrugs off his arm and any attempts to tell her what she could and couldn't do. How dare anyone try to tell her what she needed.

"I want to see her!" She demanded.

"I really am sorry Miss but only family or spouses are allowed access to the intensive care unit. Its hospital policy and I can't change that, now if you'll excuse me." The doctor said sympathetically.

_Damn it I'm allowed to see her. _Peyton thought furious at being brushed off.

"I have the right to see her damn it!" She explodes as she shrugs away from Luke again.

"Peyton-" Lucas begins knowing his girlfriend is upset but there was nothing anyone could do, the only family Brooke had were thousands of miles away. Unaware that their daughter was even in a hospital.

Peyton turns and glares at Lucas before turning to face the doctor who had folded his arms and was waiting for her to continue.

"I have that lawyer thing. I'm allowed to see her." She informs him.

Lucas looks at his mother, Nathan, and Haley but they seemed as clueless as he was. He watched as the doctor frowned before looking at Peyton.

"You mean you have a Health Care Power of Attorney?" He finally asks.

Peyton finally settles down even as she wipes a few tears from her face and nods at the doctor. _If that's what it's called._

"And it's in writing with her medical files?" He questions watching her nod again. "Well then, I guess you need to come with me." He continues before exiting the room with Peyton, who left without looking back at anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?" Lucas asks confused.

Nathan and Haley just held each other as they looked at Lucas and his mom.

"Don't know any more than you do bro'." Nathan says just as confused by what Peyton had said as the rest of them.

"Come on lets all just sit down. There's nothing else we can do right now." Karen says leading the group back to the chairs as Skills approaches.

"Listen, I know this is all real messed up right now. But we were thinking we should cut out, seeing as she's gonna be okay and all." He says indicating the hovering crowd behind him. "We're not much use here right now anyways."

Karen nods at him with a smile. "I'm sure she'd have appreciated all of you coming and being here for her."

And with that only four people remained in the room.

"What was that thing Peyton was talking about?" Haley finally breaks the silence to ask.

"I'm not really sure of the specifics, but I think it gives someone the authority to make medical decisions on behalf of someone else. Especially if they're unable to make those decisions themselves at the time." Karen says to the three young adults watching her.

"But how would sh-"

"Luke man, I really don't think why or how Peyton has that thing matters right now. What matters is that Peyton gets to actually go see Brooke, that she's not in some hospital bed all alone. Scared." Nathan interrupts his brother shocked that he didn't seem to be focusing on just what was important.

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand tighter at that. That really was all that mattered right now, that Brooke knew she wasn't alone. That her friends were all there for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton followed the doctor out of the waiting room only to frown when he opened the door to the staff room and motioned her inside.

"Now before I take you to see your friend we have to talk about some things." He said kindly as they sat down on chairs in the empty room.

Peyton nodded. _Right she probably has wires attached to her and stuff._

"Miss Davis was beaten very badly I'm afraid, and has bruising on her face, arms, legs and torso." He began.

Peyton felt her eyes tear and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to hold back a sob. She didn't want a run down on everything that had happened to her friend. She just wanted it all to have never happened.

"She received several stab wounds, on her back, side, chest, thigh and hand. She also had a lot of shallow cuts over her body. One of the stab wounds caused damage to her pancreas which is why there was so much blood." He allowed her a moment to take that information in.

"She really is very lucky you found her when you did, she probably owes you her life." He says trying to be positive.

Peyton listened as he told her Brooke had been close to dying. She couldn't understand just how any of this could happen. _Brooke didn't deserve this! _She thought angrily.

"Was she-" Peyton begins when she was able to speak past the lump in her throat. She had a good idea as to what he would say. She had see Brooke's naked body on the stretcher and had seen the blood and bruising, but she still had to know.

"Yes, she was raped."

Peyton nodded, she'd known that. Hearing it out loud didn't make it hurt any less though. Or stop the tears rolling down her face.

The doctor placed a tissue in her hands as he stood.

"Would you like to see her now?"

Peyton stood and walked out of the room feeling more numb and heartbroken than she could ever remember. Her own mother's death hadn't hurt this much, either one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What should we do now?" Asks Lucas from his seat.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Haley answered knowing Peyton could return at any point.

"Haley, come on now, we've all be here for hours and the both of us are pregnant. Do you really think staying any longer is going to help? Lucas can stay and wait for Peyton then bring her home with him." Karen tried to reason looking to Nathan for support.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan asks taking in her folded arms and her resolute expression. In truth he had no desire to leave until Peyton had returned either, he had already offered her the use of his couch to crash on if she wanted it.

Peyton had been too worried at the time to comment so he was unsure what her plans would be, so staying made sense. He wanted to know how Brooke was doing like the rest of them but he also wanted to be there to help Peyton in any way he could.

Haley just nodded at Nathan's question. She wasn't leaving without Peyton and that was final. If she couldn't visit Brooke she would do what she could for her other friend.

They just had to wait patiently for her to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the room that would take her to Brooke, Peyton rested her hand on the door.

She wasn't sure that she was ready, that she'd ever be ready, to see her best friend lying there. Her image of Brooke was always of a girl that was so full of energy and giddiness that just being in the same room with her made Peyton smile. _Tigger described her to a T. _

To watch as she lay on a hospital bed was almost unbelievable to her, not Brooke, none of this could be real.

None of it.

'_She's connected to a ventilator to allow her body more time to recover, as such we are keeping her sedated for at least the next 24 hours.'_

Peyton took a deep breath, pushed the door open and walked through.

'_She has a fracture to her left cheek bone but we'll have to wait for the swelling to reduce before knowing the extent of the damage.'_

Even as her legs felt heavy, Peyton forced herself to keep walking until she was standing by the chair at the bedside. It was a single room so there were no other patients, only Brooke.

The room looked very sterile and the smell of antiseptic was in the air. The only sounds in the room were from a heart monitor beeping steadily and the respirator pumping air into a chest that rose and fell regularly.

'_Miss Davis suffered a punctured lung as a result of one of the penetrating stab wounds. She has a chest drain currently attached to her that will help clear any fluid remaining in the lung. All things going well it should be removed in a day or two.'_

The bed sheets were white and Peyton thought they made Brooke look small and fragile as she lay there unmoving. Peyton was afraid to touch her, afraid to breathe too loudly, afraid the doctor was wrong.

'_She should make a full recovery in time but it'll be a slow and sometimes painful process for her.'_

That at any moment the beeping would slow and come to a stop.

That she would lose Brooke just like she lost her mother.

That Brooke would be gone before she could ever get the chance to take anything back.

That she'd never again know what it was like to have her best friend standing beside her.

To laugh with.

To comfort.

To love.

'_We've taken blood samples to test for any infectious agents but at this stage they would be difficult to detect. She'll have to come back for further test in six weeks and then in six months just to be sure.'_

"I didn't mean it Brooke." Peyton whispers into the silence around her as tears gathered at her eyelids.

"I didn't mean it Brooke." She repeats finally reaching out to touch a finger of a heavily bandaged hand.

Gazing at the bruised and swollen face below her, a face she would always recognize no matter what, Peyton sobbed and fell into the chair.

"You're not dead to me Brooke."

"So don't you _dare_ give up, don't you dare!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/** Thanks so much for the reviews and seeing as I was asked so nicely about the whereabouts of this update here it is. Enjoy :P

**Part 5**

"So after everyone had looked around for a minute or two it was clear that Nate had already left. It was kind of funny really. Then they decided to move on to the Prom Queen and guess what? Yep, they named you Prom Queen." Peyton said in a quiet voice as she smiled, brushing her fingers through Brooke's hair.

Wishing her friend would just open her eyes and talk back to her, Peyton sighed knowing that it would not be happening anytime soon. So with a smile she continued to recount the events of that night.

"Brooke Davis; Prom Queen. Has a nice ring to it don't you think? Well you should be proud to know everyone's decided to move the Prom to the Prom Queen and King Nathan is here too."

Peyton looked at the face of her friend and held back a cry as tears continued to roll down her face. She couldn't pretend that nothing was wrong anymore and talk like Brooke wasn't lying unconscious in front of her.

That Brooke hadn't almost died tonight.

Just as Peyton opened her mouth to continue speaking she heard the door behind her open.

"I'm sorry. But you have to leave now. You can come back at visiting tomorrow." Said the nurse.

Peyton looked down at Brooke sadly. It was time to leave.

Even though she knew Brooke wouldn't wake for some time it had felt good just to sit beside her, to watch her, to hold her hand.

To know she was there.

Peyton stood easing her hand out from underneath Brookes then placing a kiss to her forehead walked out.

_See you tomorrow Brooke._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan sat with Haley's head in his lap as she rested curled up on the bench, one hand laying protectively over the swelling at her middle.

His child, their child, was due to make its appearance in a few short weeks. He could only pray that he would be everything his wife and son would need him to be.

He looked around the eerily silent room. Lucas had left shortly before to take his mother home meaning they were the only ones left to wait.

Sighing he returned his gaze to his wife, he knew she would be an amazing mother. She had already taken on a sort of mother role with their friends, which was taken good naturedly by everyone. _Tutor-mom _as Brooke would call her. He could only hope his own skills as a father would come as smoothly.

Nathan was interrupted from his musings by Peyton walking into the room.

She looked as fragile to his eyes now as he had ever seen her. He watched as she took in their presence before turning her eyes to the ground and hugging herself. His top hung loosely on her shoulders and although his sweats were about the right length they were a few sizes to big.

She looked like a little kid playing dress up with their parents' clothes.

Gently he shook Haley by the shoulder, getting a moan of protest before she opened her eyes and stood as quickly as her frame would allow.

"Peyton?" She questioned before both she and Nathan crossed the space to their friend.

"Um, they said to come back tomorrow." Peyton stammered out as she kept her head down.

Haley closed the gap and held Peyton tightly feeling her tense slightly before returning the hug.

"She'll be fine Peyton." Haley reassured as she moved away enough to look her in the eyes.

Peyton looked sceptical but nodded.

_Brooke will be fine. _

Peyton didn't know if that was really true or if it was just wishful thinking. Brooke may recover physically from her ordeal but emotionally? Peyton wasn't so sure.

She knew Brooke could hide a lot behind her smile and she expected that would be exactly how Brooke would try to cope with things. It was just that Peyton knew it wouldn't be able to work for very long, especially with their friends, and it would never work with her.

"Listen, do you want to come to our place? I know Lucas wanted yo-"

"Thanks Nathan, I'd like that." Peyton began before he finished. Going home with Lucas would create more problems for her right now than she felt able to deal with.

"Great. Now that that's settled lets go." Haley said wrapping an arm around Peyton's waist and leading her towards the exit with Nathan beside them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure the couch is okay? I mean we could take the bed and kick Nate out here, he wouldn't mind." Haley asks as she helps Peyton fix up the couch with sheets and a pillow.

Peyton hand spoken very little on the ride home, Haley had been so worried about Peyton that she had yet to ask for any details about Brooke's condition or what had actually happened to her.

All she knew was from Peyton's frantic call to Nathan earlier that night saying that Brooke had been attacked and was in trouble.

That she was in the hospital and needed them there.

Peyton looked so broken and haunted that Haley was afraid to hurt her friend with her questions, there was time enough for that in the morning.

"It's fine." Peyton replied with a shake of her head as she threw a duvet onto the couch. She had already changed and felt exhausted wanting nothing more than to find some peace in sleep_. Reality at this moment sucked._

She sat down and glanced up at Haley only to find her looking back with anguished concern. It made her want to confide in her friend, to tell someone else everything that had happened the previous evening.

From Brooke turning up at her house, what she had said, to how she found her curled up and bleeding on the floor of her bedroom.

Peyton startled slightly as she felt Haley wipe away tears she hadn't known were falling. Suddenly it was too much and she threw herself into her friends' arms and broke down.

"Oh Peyton." Haley whispered as she rocked her slowly, trying to bring some comfort to the blonde as her own tears began to fall.

Nathan having just gotten off the phone to Lucas where he explained that Peyton would be staying with them tonight stood just inside the room. He knew there was nothing he could do to help but he remained watching for a moment before retreating to his bedroom.

Haley would let him know if he was needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley looked down at Peyton she had cried herself to sleep still clinging to her.

Haley rested her head against the back of the couch and exhaled, she had no idea what to do, but it was late, or really, really early depending on how you regarded 3am.

"Nathan?" She called quietly hoping not to wake Peyton up.

Nathan appeared almost immediately have been pacing the hallway needing to help but not knowing how. He moved closer to them and waited looking at Haley.

"Can you lift her?" She asked keeping her voice down.

Nathan leaned over and as gently as he could, so as not to disturb their sleeping friend, lifted Peyton into his arms. Peyton shifted a little but remain asleep much to his relief.

"Guess we can all crash in the bedroom, I don't think she should be alone tonight." Haley explained as she managed to stand and follow her husband.

She watched as he laid Peyton down on their bed and somehow managed to get her under the cover without waking her.

"Come on, you get the middle." She said giving Nathan a slap to his shoulder before climbing in herself.

Nathan spent a moment adjusting his position before turning to Hales.

"Luke wasn't very happy, took a while to get him not to show up here tonight. He said he'd bring breakfast in the morning." He confided in a whisper.

"Hmm. I don't think him coming over would have been the smartest thing to do, she's got enough to deal with as it is." She replied just as quietly hearing a grunt of agreement that made her smile.

"Glad you talked him out of it." She continued.

"Well morning is going to be tough as it is there's no need to start it this early." He said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Haley closed her eyes and felt the exhaustion of everything that had happened begin to draw her into a deep sleep. She could only hope Peyton would be able to remain asleep for a few hours before life intruded again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley felt a pain in her side as she woke up. After a moment she realized she would have to get up and take a trip to the bathroom to alleviate her child's movements.

_Why exactly does he have to kick at my bladder every night lately? What does he think it is a football?_ Haley thought with a grumble as she eased herself out of the bed and closer to her relief.

Having washed up Haley began to get back into bed, until she noticed only Nathan remained sleeping. Peyton must have gotten up at some point before her and left the room.

Quietly Haley moved out of the bedroom and began to look for her missing bed mate. It wasn't until she reached the living room that she heard the sobbing. Looking over at the couch she saw that Peyton was curled up with her knees at her chin and her arms over her head, obviously trying to make as little noise as possible.

Walking over Haley knelt in front of Peyton and placed her hands on her friend's thighs causing her to look at her with swollen red eyes.

"Oh Peyton. Talk to me, please?" Haley begged at the look of misery in the blonde's eyes.

Peyton's face crumpled and she leaned forward to rest her head on Haley's shoulder. She felt Haley begin to stroke her back which helped to calm her slightly. She stayed like that for a minute knowing everything would change when she next spoke.

"He raped her Hales."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/** I know I only posted the last part yesterday but I'm going to be busy over the next week and as much as I'd love to post something before Xmas I'm not sure it'll happen. So enjoy!

**Part 6**

Haley looked over at Nathan when there was a knock at the front door.

Nathan sighed "Guess that's Luke." He said standing from the kitchen counter and walking over to let him in.

It hadn't been an easy morning so far, after Peyton had broken down and told Haley about the rape she had went into detail about how badly Brooke had been injured, how close she had come to dying last night.

Haley had no idea that things had been that bad, though it now explained why Peyton had been so distraught since.

They had finally drifted off to sleep after having both cried and talked a little more once Peyton had calmed down enough.

They had both vowed to do everything possible to be there for Brooke once she was out of the hospital. Haley had asked Peyton if telling the others would be a good idea, although she knew she would be sharing the news with Nathan.

Peyton was reluctant to have to repeat the conversation over and over again, feeling it wasn't really her place to give out that much information about Brooke's attack. Haley had suggested only letting a few people know the truth, including Lucas and his mother, to which Peyton had agreed. It would help she assumed if at least the closest people to Brooke were aware of what had actually happened that night.

"Hey." Lucas says taking a seat next to Nathan and dropping a brown paper bag from his mother's café down onto the counter.

"Breakfast as promised." He continued looking around.

Haley grabbed the bag and began to arrange their food as she noted Lucas looking for Peyton.

"She's in the shower."

Lucas turned to his two friends disappointed at having to wait longer to see his girlfriend. He knew she had to be upset over what had happened to Brooke and wanted to be there for her.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

Nathan and Haley look at each other wondering if they should let Lucas know everything Peyton had said. Haley had only told Nathan just as Peyton had headed to get washed up. He had yet to speak to Peyton and was letting Haley take the lead in telling Lucas.

Haley nodded.

"She will be." She said gazing sadly at her best friend.

"But?" Lucas questioned having seen the exchange between Haley and his brother. He knew there was something they were keeping from him.

"I'm not sure it's our place to say anything." Nathan says having watched Haley avoid Lucas' eyes.

"Come on guys, I've got a right to know." He replied looking from one to the other becoming more concerned by the minute. He knew he should have just come over here last night like he had planned to instead of letting Nathan talk him out of it.

"Actually you don't."

They all turned as Peyton walked towards them. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing some clothes borrowed from Haley that didn't quite fit right.

Haley let out a burst of laughter before covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry." She apologized even as she smiled at Peyton.

"You just look…"

"Stupid?" Peyton finished for her with a smile of her own as she looked down at herself. _Well I guess they're not really my style. _She thought looking at the bright red pants and yellow t-shirt.

Peyton shrugged. It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter at the moment, so she'd take what she could.

Walking over to the counter she avoided sitting next to Lucas by taking the empty chair by Haley who handed her a muffin.

"Blueberry right?" Haley asks as she pours some coffee for the blonde watching her nod her thanks.

Lucas followed Peyton's movements thinking about what he should say to her.

"Peyton?" He asked, knowing doing anything other than letting Peyton speak in her own time would probably cause the blonde to walk away without saying anything.

Peyton sighed and spent time taking a bite from her muffin before looking at her boyfriend. She wasn't sure exactly why she was upset at his presence she just wasn't sure she could let him act like her saviour at the moment.

It was what he did after all wasn't it. Play the hero. Rescue her when she needed it, right? Only now she wasn't the one that needed to be rescued, there was no bad guy to save her from.

It was Brooke that had needed someone to save her last night.

But no one had.

No one was there to save her best friend from the nightmare that she would now have to live with.

No one there to protect her.

She had been all alone and Peyton would not allow Brooke to be alone ever again. Peyton would be there from now on and she vowed to do everything she could to help Brooke not only survive but move on from her attack.

Nothing and no one would stop her from being there for Brooke.

That was something she knew Lucas would have to accept because she wouldn't be putting anyone before Brooke for a very long time to come.

"She was raped Lucas." Peyton informed him with little emotion seeing his eyes widen at the news.

"She was beaten, stabbed and raped. In my bedroom. She was left to bleed to death by some sick bastard that will probably never be caught. And she'll always have to live with that Lucas." She continued in the same lifeless tone as Lucas' eyes began to water. She looked at Haley and Nathan seeing them with similar expressions holding hands across the counter.

The silence dragged on, breakfast quickly forgotten as no one really knew what to say.

Finally Nathan locked eyes with Peyton his anger and hatred clear even as a tear fell from his eyes.

"They'll find him Peyton. They'll find him because if I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him. I swear I will." Nathan's voice cracked as he spoke causing Haley to get up and go over to him.

Peyton accepted that as she watched Haley rap her arms around her husband. She knew that if she was able to she would do the exact same thing. She could only hope that he would be found, that her friend wouldn't have to live in the fear of knowing he was always out there somewhere.

That he might come back.

Just as she turned to talk to Lucas Nathan's phone began to ring.

After being released from Haley's hold Nathan wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before picking it up and answering.

"Hello?...Yeah she's here….. okay." He said to the person on the other end before handing the phone to Peyton who looked at him in question.

"It's Mouth, says he needed to talk to you." He answered her as she took the phone from him.

"Hi?" She said as she listened to what Mouth had to say.

Finally she ended the call having said nothing to Mouth not even goodbye.

"Great!" She exclaimed running her hand through her hair and standing. She wanted nothing more than to scream, everything seemed to be happening at the one time and she wasn't sure what to do.

"What?" Haley asked hoping to get some information out of her friend before she began to pace up and down the kitchen floor.

Peyton looked at all three of them before dropping herself back into her seat with a sigh.

"That was Mouth, apparently Rachel has decided to go stay with mommy and daddy seeing as she's been kicked out of school. Anyway it looks like Brooke's going to have to find somewhere else to live because she's leaving Monday." Peyton said gruffly.

Haley looked at Nathan raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind Brooke moving in with us, I can call her now if you want." Lucas said looking at Peyton.

"Actually I don't think that's the best solution Lucas." Haley said before turning to Peyton who she thought looked relieved not to have to take Lucas up on his idea.

"Nathan and I have been talking about moving in with his mother. You know with the baby and everything, it just kind of makes sense."

Peyton beamed at Haley before jumping up out of her chair to hug her friend causing the others to smile and laugh.

"Does that by any chance mean this place is available?" Peyton asks even though she already knew the answer from the smiles on Nathan's and Haley's faces.

"Yeah!" She said in reply to their nods.

"We were kind of going to ask you if you wanted to move in here seeing as you can't go home right now." Nathan added.

"Yeah, I'm not sure when they'll let me back in there either. Not that I could stay in my room anytime soon, but I could do with picking up some of my things." Peyton agreed as she sat back down.

"Well, how about we go pick up Brooke's things from Rachel's and bring them back here. You could call later and see when they'll let you back into your house." Lucas offered.

Peyton looked over to Haley and Nathan silently asking them to go with her.

"Sounds like a plan." Nathan said as they all stood to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure she's in." Lucas asked at the third press of the door bell.

"It's like 10 in the morning on a Saturday, where else would she be?" Peyton asks annoyed as she presses the doorbell again.

Finally the door is flung open to reveal a barely dressed red head that looked like she had enjoyed the previous night a little too well.

"YES! Oh it's you." Rachel said before opening the door wider and letting the four of them into her house.

Peyton walked into the house and then waited before following Rachel up her stairs to the bedroom she had shared with Brooke over the last few months.

"Well most of her stuff is in those." Rachel said pointing to a wardrobe and drawer set at the other side of the room. Watching as Haley and Nathan moved over to them and begin to go through them and removing Brooke's clothes.

"How is she?" The redhead asked quietly looking at Peyton with concern.

"Mouth got a hold of me after he'd left the hospital, he said that she was going to be fine, right?"

Peyton looked at her, this was the person Brooke had turned to after she had ruined their friendship. Someone she'd started off hating only to end up living with.

"She'll be okay, she's pretty beaten up but yeah, she will be fine." Peyton answered not willing to tell her more than that.

Rachel nodded then moved over to help Nathan and Haley packing Brookes things into boxes they had brought with them. She had liked Peyton a lot but she knew they'd never be more than what they were, two people that were on the same squad, liked the same music, but would never become closer than they were at the moment. There were many reasons for that but the main one, and most important one, was Brooke.

Rachel had taken Peyton's place in Brooke's life for a while and nothing would be able to change that.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked rubbing Peyton's arms as she stared after Rachel.

"Yeah, let's just get this done." She sighed looking at her watch. She could go visit Brooke in another three hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think that's the last of it." Lucas says returning to the bedroom where Peyton was sitting on Brooke's bed.

Peyton nodded and stood to join him taking a last look around the room. Brooke always seemed to be moving from one place to another, hopefully at some point she would be able to find somewhere she would truly be able to call home. It made her sad to think that at 18 Brooke had never really had that yet.

"Oh, hey I just remembered something." Rachel says coming into the room and heading over to Brooke's bed.

Peyton and Lucas watched as she pulled a black photo album out from underneath the pillow.

"She probably didn't know I knew where she kept it but here." The redhead continued handing it to Peyton.

The front cover read 'Hoes over bros' and for the life of her Peyton could never remember ever having seen it before.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"No problem, though if she asks, you found it yourself. Oh and just in case you wonder about the last few pictures, I got them for her so it's not like she's been stalking you or whatever." Rachel finishes with a laugh.

Peyton just stared at the cover wondering what was held inside.

"She's looked at that thing over and over again for weeks. I was about ready to throw the damn thing out it upset her so much. But I guess she just likes to torture herself huh?" She continued with a shrug. She'd never be able to work out what went on inside Brooke's head but then again no one probably would, except maybe the blonde standing in front of her.

Peyton gave Rachel a weak smile as she turned and began to leave.

"Tell Brooke I hope she gets back on her feet soon okay?" Rachel asks following them out of the house.

"We will." Lucas answers for Peyton who hadn't really heard her.

"Come on." Lucas says guiding Peyton into the back of the car glad that they'd be going back to Nathan's for awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton had helped the others pile boxes in the corner of Nathan and Haley's living room. It would be a few days before they'd be moving in with his mom. But that was fine, Brooke would still be in the hospital anyway.

"So what is this anyway?" Lucas asks from the couch as he flips through the 'Hoes over bro's' album.

Peyton looks at him and quickly moves over taking the album out of his hands and closing it.

"What do you think your doing?" She demands angrily causing Haley to glance over from where she was making lunch. Nathan had left to take some of their things over to his mother's house so they could move out as soon as possible to give Peyton some space.

"What?" Lucas asks confused by her reaction.

"It's just pictures of the two of you when you were kids. What's the big deal?" He continued as Peyton placed the album inside a box.

"What's the big deal? It's private Lucas, you can't just go through her stuff." She said placing her hand to her forehead.

"It's just pictures Peyt?" Lucas tried again not understanding what her problem was.

"It's not just pictures Luke, it's an album I've never seen before. She kept it under her pillow! You can't just act like its okay to go through it." She says looking to Haley for support.

"She's right Lucas. You wouldn't go through Peyton's sketch pads without asking first now would you?" Haley asked trying to make Lucas understand although she had to chew the inside of her lip to stop herself laughing as she watched Peyton's eyes widen in panic at the thought.

"No I guess not." Lucas finally replied not seeing the relief in Peyton's face.

"But I've never seen some of those pictures of Peyton before." He defended himself.

"Well I'm sure once Brooke is out of the hospital and is feeling better, she probably won't mind show you all the embarrassing pictures of Peyton she has." Haley said with a smirk when it was clear Peyton had yet to find her voice.

"Hey! There will be no looking at any pictures of me until they've been properly vetted first." Peyton squawked having gotten over the idea of Lucas going through her things.

Her pictures told a lot of stories and they weren't always easy to interpret the way she had intended. Mostly they were her private thoughts and feelings about her life at any give moment.

She would never show some of her pictures to people because they exposed her emotions on certain things, they expressed her raw feelings more clearly than any writings in a diary would.

The only person that had ever had free access to them was Brooke and although she had often watched as she looked through her latest drawings she almost never questioned her about them.

Brooke knew her better than anyone else in the world so she had never need explanations the way other people would.

She wouldn't always get her but Brooke accepted Peyton without question, something Peyton was only now beginning to truly appreciate.

**AN/ **I know, I know - 6 parts and I still haven't covered 24hrs - did I mention this was gonna be a long fic? I'm pretty sure I did ;)

Hope you all stick with it, and thanks to those writing reviews as well as those just reading, you know who you are!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Hey it's baaack! Enjoy!! **

**Part 7**

Peyton looked at her friends face, the bruising on the left side was starting to turn a yellow colour. It was also still swollen but the doctor had said earlier that they would be able to take her for a scan sometime tomorrow, to see if her cheek bone was damaged enough to need surgery.

Peyton hoped it would be okay, Brooke would already have enough to deal with once she woke. The prospect of needing further surgery won't appeal to her, Brooke hated hospitals almost as much as Peyton did.

"So I left a message for my dad, to let him know what's happened. Not what actually happened, just that he needs to call me as soon as he can. I tried your parents again but no one's picking up at the new number you had for them." Peyton says as she slowly rubs her thumb against the back of the hand she was holding.

"I guess they might be out of town, but I'll keep trying okay." She continues.

"The doc's said he's going to reduce the medication they're giving you in the morning. So maybe you'll be awake when I come by for visiting. That'll be fun right?" She asks receiving no response from the brunette.

"I know you're not in a coma but does that mean I'm going to have to tell you this all over again. Man that's gonna suck, I can't remember half of what I've said the last two days, maybe I should have got Mouth to loan me his recorder and I could have taped these stimulating little speeches of mine." Peyton says with a smile.

Peyton had been spending her visits filling Brooke in on what was going on with their friends, how much they all wanted her to get better. That they were all waiting until they'd be allowed to visit to come bother her in person.

"I need you to wake up soon Brooke, you know. It doesn't matter how many times the staff here tell me you'll be okay I need to hear that from you B. Davis." Peyton whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. Slowly she reached over and gently tucked a few stray hairs behind Brooke's ear.

Peyton sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, visiting had ended over twenty minutes ago and she knew a nurse would be in to chase her out soon. Peyton didn't care though, she arrived before visiting and stayed until she was kicked out. The only thing that mattered to her was knowing Brooke was okay, and she could only know that if she was there beside her.

It was the hours in between that hurt the most, time spent just waiting. Waiting until she could be with her again, waiting to see her, to physically touch her. It still all felt like a bad dream, that at any minute she'll wake up and none of this had ever happened.

But it had.

Peyton could only hope that Brooke would get the time to be able to heal from all of this, and that she would get the time to make everything right between them again.

She wanted that more than anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think she'll be back soon?" Nathan asks Lucas as he sits down beside Haley on their couch.

Lucas sighs Peyton hadn't exactly filled him in on her plans, but as she was living here now so it was the best place to find her.

"I don't know Nate, visiting finished at eight tonight and it's already after nine." He replies.

"Why don't I call her?" Haley responds reaching for her cell phone sitting on the table.

"Tried that already Hales, I guess she has it switched off." Lucas says frowning.

Nathan shares a glance with Haley. They had already tried to reassure Lucas that Peyton wasn't going out of her way to avoid him, she just had to put all her focus into Brooke at the moment.

Where it should be.

"I'm sure she'll b-" Haley begins but is interrupted by Peyton walking into the house.

"Hey guys, Lucas." She greets with a nod as she continues into the kitchen before returning with a bottle of water and sitting down beside Luke.

"Hey baby, where have you been? I was getting kind of worried." Lucas says placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"Around." Peyton answers with a lift and fall of a shoulder before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand.

"How is she?" Nathan asks as they all look at her.

"She's about the same, should wake up tomorrow though, so that's good news." Peyton informs them.

"That's great news Peyton!" Haley says reaching over to hug the blonde.

"Will we get to see her soon then?" Asks Nathan with a smile.

"No, I don't think so. I guess it depends how quickly they move her out of ICU, until then she's stuck with me." Peyton replies as Haley pulls back.

"About that." Lucas begins. "Exactly how come you get to visit her?"

"Yeah what was with that whole Attorney thing the doc said you had." Nathan asks knowing the three of them had wondered the same thing but were unsure how to bring it up.

"Oh, that. Actually it was my dad's idea. You know when her parents took off, no one here was a relative or legal guardian my dad kind of worried about that." Peyton explained.

"Because it meant that if anything happened to her only her parents could do some stuff but they'd be on the other side of the country which meant she'd have to wait until they could get in touch or get back here." She continued.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Well only parents or legal guardians can give consent for medical stuff, or get her out of jail if she's ever arrested." Peyton tries to explain, even though she really wasn't sure about everything it meant.

"But she's eighteen now, shouldn't she be able to do that stuff for herself?"

Peyton shrugs at that.

"My dad said that if we got that for each other and he was legal responsible for her it wouldn't matter much if her parents weren't around anymore." Peyton says.

"But, wait a minute, your only seventeen. How can you be her guardian or whatever this thing is if you're not old enough?" Haley asks as she begins to wonder if they should have started talking about this in the first place. She had thought she was pretty smart but she still didn't really understand this.

Peyton grins and pulls out her wallet and takes out a driving license to show Haley.

"Well courtesy of one Brooke Davis I get to be older than her by four months. And as she's already eighteen she wouldn't have to use a fake I.D. if it was me in the hospital." Peyton says losing her smile as her thoughts turn to Brooke.

Nathan hands the license back to Peyton after glancing at it. It had looked real enough to him.

"So does that mean you could like, turn her machines off if you wanted?" Nathan asks only to be elbowed by his wife.

"Argh, Haley that hurt!"

"Well try not to ask dumb ass questions in future!" Haley replies as she looks at Peyton with concern. The blonde had gotten visibly paler at the question.

"Yeah I could." Peyton says quietly. "If she was hurt badly enough, yeah."

The three friends fall silent at that considering how grateful they were not only that Brooke wasn't that seriously injured, but also that Peyton wouldn't have to make that kind of decision.

"How about we watch some television?" Lucas asks while rubbing his hand down his girlfriends arm.

"Sure." Haley says turning on the set, thinking it was a good idea to distract Peyton from such depressing thoughts.

_The students of Tree Hill High have suffered another devastating blow this weekend coming over a year since the fatal shooting at the school that claimed two lives._

_It has emerged that Student Council President Brooke Davis has been the victim of a serious assault. It has yet to be confirmed, but sources at the local hospital have said the eighteen year old cheerleader was brought in on Friday night suffering from stab wounds and sexual assault._

_Was this Prom night gone wrong or a case of a young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

_We'll bring you more on this and all the other local headlines tonight at eleven._

"Son of a bitch!" Peyton shouts as Haley turns off the television. Standing and pacing the room as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Hey, this is good news. Maybe it'll help catch the guy, right?" Lucas asks looking at Peyton.

Peyton stops her pacing and stands glaring at her boyfriend.

"That wasn't news Luke!" She barks pointing a finger at the now darkened screen. "That was gossip that bitch has gotten trolling around the hospital waving money around. They aren't trying to catch anyone, they just want fodder for their fucking show."

"But it could help, right?" Lucas persists.

"What's going to help is the news conference the cops are going to hold tomorrow, what's going to help is Brooke waking up and being able to point the fucking bastard out! What isn't going to help is having the whole town gossiping about her and what happened that night. She doesn't need every person in this town knowing the details of what's happened to her!" She continues furiously moving closer to Lucas.

"But the cops were going to-"

"They were going to say she was attacked Luke, that was all. That and that a weapon was used, they were never going to mention the rape, at least until Brooke's spoken to them." Peyton her anger giving way to sadness.

"People would have found out eventually Peyton, it's a small town." Lucas says trying to calm her down.

Peyton frowned at that, it was a small town and she knew this was big news. But it involved her best friend and the last thing she wanted was people gossiping about Brooke everywhere she went.

What happened to Brooke would have been difficult for the brunette to deal with if she'd been the only one that knew, having the whole town look at you in pity might be too much for Brooke to handle.

Peyton had wanted to help Brooke heal, to help her work through what happened but any control she'd thought she had with just how many people knew the truth had now been taken from her.

She could only hope that some good would come of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ Thanks for reading and have a great time at the bells tonight!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Hope everyone had a great New Year!!**

**Part 8**

Nathan watched as Haley headed into the school, she'd been asked to go see Principal Turner at break this morning leaving him to his own devises for the next fifteen minutes.

School had been the last thing on Peyton's mind that morning and had decided to skip, he had no idea where Lucas was but he had seen him earlier in class.

The atmosphere around school had been very sombre but they where groups of kids that would be huddled together talking but they always fell silent once he, Haley or Lucas had been spotted.

They could only assume that more people had seen the Tonight's News show last night than either one had thought. Along with the news vans currently parked at the front of the school Nathan figured things were about to get as bad as Peyton had feared last night.

"Fucking vultures!"

Turning towards the voice Nathan watches as Peyton tosses her bag on the ground before taking a seat beside him while staring daggers at the crowd at the school entrance.

"Hey, didn't think you were going to show." Nathan says by way of greeting.

Peyton shifts her gaze to the youngest Scott brother her eyes showing pain.

"I wasn't, but anything's better than being alone right now." She says before returning her eyes to the local and not so local news crews. "Maybe not anything."

Nathan follows her gaze. "Yeah, I know what you mean. They cornered me and Hales when we got here asking a bunch of questions. We just walked by them. But they've been talking to a lot of the other kids."

Peyton sighs before looking around the quad. "I guess everyone knows now, huh?"

Nathan reaches over and covers her hand with his. "We'll get her through this Peyton, I promise you we will." He says as Peyton lets him pull her into a hug.

"Thanks." Peyton whisper as she pulls back.

"Hey, dude your married so stay away from my girlfriend." Comes a voice from behind them as Lucas sits down beside Peyton and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Last night after she had calmed down a little she'd let him hold her for the rest of the night. Even though they had fallen asleep fully dressed, and he'd had to rush home to change before class, he thought Peyton was beginning to let him back in again.

Peyton tried to smile at her boyfriend but she just couldn't manage it, so instead she turned back to Nathan finally noticing someone was missing from their little group.

"Where's Hales?"

"Oh, Turner wanted to see her about something." Nathan responds with a shrug. Seeing Peyton look over his shoulder at the news crews again he slaps lightly at her knee. "Why don't we go see if she's about done?"

"Sure." Peyton answers glad of the excuse to be away from the reporters and the cameras in front of her.

With that the three friends pick up their things and head back into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you going to stay for the rest of the day or?" Haley asks as she, Peyton and Lucas get out of their English class. Not that much work was getting done over the next two weeks, but they still had to attend until graduation.

"Nah, I'm going to take off soon. I have an appointment to see Turner in ten, then I'm going to head over to the hospital." Peyton answers with a shake over her head as she felt Lucas come up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Turning round the corner as they headed towards their lockers they could hear a group's laughter before they saw them.

"No way man! That's not what happened." Said a tall blonde haired boy as he shoved another boy away as three other friends laughed.

"What really happened was that Brooke was pissed about Peyton writing whore on her prom dress, she went over to her house and Peyton stabbed her." The blonde boy said with the conviction of having been there and seen it happen.

Peyton barely had time to recognize the gasp she heard came from Haley before she was throwing herself at the blonde haired boy in front of her. She was throwing punch after punch as they both fell to the ground, even as she was lifted off the boy she was lashing out with her hands and feet.

"Okay slugger calm down, I've got you." Nathan's voice sounded at her ear as the world came back into focus.

Nathan was griping her tightly around the waist as she stared furiously at the boy still lying on the ground. His friends looking on in shocked silence as the boy wiped the blood from his nose and mouth trying to sit up.

Nathan's grip loosened enough to let Haley slip her hand in to rub her back slowly, but her breathing was still ragged and she could feel herself beginning to shake.

"What the fuck?" The boy on the floor questioned as he got to his feet.

Just as Peyton tried to pull herself out of Nathan's arms Lucas did her the favour of grabbing the boy and pushing him up against a locker.

"Watch your fucking mouth in future! Or I'll shut it for you, you moron!" Lucas shouted with his face only inches away from the younger boys.

"Yeah, or next time I'll be the one throwing the punches!" Nathan threatened as Lucas gave the boy a shove and he took off down the corridor along with his friends.

Peyton looked on as the hallway emptied leaving just the four friends, turning she held onto Nathan frantically as her mind replayed the boy's words over and over again.

Nathan held her as she began to cry wishing he had gotten to them a few minutes before he had. He'd been at the other end of the hall as he watched his three friends walk towards him, his smile had turned to shock as he watched Peyton throw herself at a group of junior boys. He had sprinted towards them and pulled Peyton away before Lucas had even moved.

Thinking that asking what had caused the blonde to get into the fight would be one of his dumber moves, Nathan just held Peyton for a while letting her cry as both Lucas and Haley looked on in concern.

"Come on lets get you home Peyt." Nathan says softly as her crying begins to slow. Placing a kiss to her temple he gently begins to guide them towards the car park without releasing his hold on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan Scott paced up and down the living room floor trying to stay calm, but he was failing badly. He'd waited as patiently as he was capable of while he and Haley got Peyton settled into their bed, where she'd quickly cried herself to sleep holding onto his wife.

In fact she had cried in Haley's arms all through the car ride home. Now it was just the three of them in the room and he wanted answers.

"Would one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?" He demanded hotly looking from Lucas to Haley.

"Well?" He continued as he watched the two friends look at each other.

"Nathan-" Haley begins holding her hands up to try to calm her husband down.

"Don't 'Nathan' me Hales, something happened. Peyton doesn't just start laying into people for no fucking reason! And she hasn't stopped crying, now just tell me." Nathan says cutting her off.

Lucas sighed. "That kid just mouthed off about what happened to Brooke."

Nathan looked unconvinced at that explanation and turned to look at his wife.

"Well, yeah that's kinda what happened Nate." Haley replied not really wanting to repeat exactly what the boy had said to upset Peyton so much.

"What he said was that I was the one that stabbed her."

The three friends turned to look at Peyton who stood just inside the room, her arms rapped around her waist. It was clear from her red, puffy eyes that she'd been crying again.

Nathan watches as tears begin to fall down her face. Not being able to watch for long he walks over to her, happy that she lets him pull her into a hug. He couldn't believe what she had just said and looked back at Lucas and Haley who both nodded.

"The little shit didn't have a clue what he was talking about Peyton." Nathan says holding her head against his shoulder. His eyes darken as he thinks about the boy from the hallway and just what he'll do to him the next time they crossed paths.

"Come on lets get you back into bed okay." He says softly.

Peyton shakes her head and pulls herself out of his arms giving him a pat on the side. She had things to do, so as much as she would have liked to get a few hours sleep she couldn't.

"No. Visiting starts soon, I've got to go." She continues as she moves to pick up her car keys. Lucas had driven her car over while she'd been driven home by Nathan and Haley.

"Okay, so how about we come with you?" Nathan asks not wanting to leave the blonde alone.

"I think that's a great idea." Haley says standing from the couch with a little help from Lucas.

Before Peyton can reply Haley walks over to her and gives her a hug quickly followed by her boyfriend.

"As much as I'd like that, you guys still can't come in." Peyton tries to object.

"Then we'll just hang around until visiting is over and bring you home." Nathan says not taking no for an answer. There was no way he wanted to let Peyton out of his sight right now.

Peyton looks at her friends, thankful that they were there so much for her at the moment.

"Fine, but don't complain when you all get bored waiting around for me." She says with a small smile as Lucas takes her hand in his.

"Won't dream of it baby." Lucas says giving her hand a squeeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ Hope you all enjoyed that and thanks for reading folks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

The car ride to the hospital was mostly silent, with no meaningless conversation and no radio on. Lucas sat up front beside Nathan, who was driving, while Peyton and Haley sat together in the back.

All four of them were thinking about what had happened in school that morning. It was hard to believe that Peyton had been accused of hurting her best friend, but it was common knowledge around school that the two girls had a falling out and were no longer friends.

Peyton sat staring out the window watching buildings pass by, Haley was holding her hand but it wasn't making her feel any better. In fact she wasn't sure things could get much worse at the moment.

"Shit!" Nathan says from the front.

_Just had to think that didn't I! _"What?" Peyton asks leaning forward and looking over Nathan's shoulder. "Great!" She sighs leaning back into her seat dejected.

In front of them, on the roads lining the hospital were at least three news vans, one even had a large dish on top.

"It'll be fine Peyton." Lucas says turning in his seat to look reassuringly at her.

She ignored him and looked at the car roof instead even as Haley squeezed her hand, it wasn't going to be _fine _and she was really beginning to hate that word. _What the fuck did it mean anyway? Everyone keeps saying it, I'm going to be fine, and Brooke's going to be fine. Fine meaning what? That I'm going to wake up tomorrow feeling all sunshine and smiles? It's not going to happen, so stop pretending it is!_

"Okay so what do you want to do Peyton?" Nathan asks causing her to look at him. He was turned around in his seat watching her, meaning he had parked the car.

Peyton shrugged and looked at the building that held Brooke inside.

"Go see Brooke." She replied as it was the only thing she wanted to do right now and the only answer she could give.

"Right, so let do that then." Nathan agreed and opened his door and got out. The others quickly followed.

As the group got closer they could see reporters standing around the main entrance to the hospital and guys holding cameras on their shoulders.

"Come on, we'll go this way." Nathan said keeping Peyton out of the reporters' views and herding them towards the accident and emergency bays at the side of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So which way again?" Lucas asks as they come to a bank of elevators.

"She's in ICU, its two floors up on the left." Peyton responds quietly.

Awkwardly they waited in silence for the lift doors to open. The ride remained the same and the three friends followed behind Peyton as she walked towards the doors that would take her to Brooke.

As Peyton walks towards the entrance to the ICU ward she frowns seeing a hospital guard standing outside the door.

Slowing as the others come up beside her she walks over to a side room that was used by relatives of the patients in the unit.

"You guys can wait in here." She says pointing out the chairs. The room was fairly comfortable with soft chairs, a drinks machine and a table full of magazines. At one end there was a stack of blankets, used when a patient was in an unstable condition and the family didn't want to be far away.

Haley nods as she Nathan and Lucas enter the room and take seats together.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucas asks.

"Sure, see you in a bit." Peyton says turning away and going over to the door with the guard watching her wearily.

Peyton pushes the call button next to the door.

"I'm sorry Miss but there's no visitors allowed." He middle aged man says politely.

Just as Peyton was about to ask what he was talking about the door opened and a nurse came through.

"It's okay Rodger. Peyton, nice timing come on in."

Peyton eyes the guard for a second before following Shannon through the doorway. Shannon had been the nurse on duty when Brooke had first been brought to the unit and was aware Peyton was a good friend of hers.

"How is she, and what's with the guard?" Peyton asks as they walk further down the hall that would take her to Brooke's room.

"We've had some reporter trying to get in since last night. She's been asking all the staff questions about your friend, even though we told her we're not permitted to discuss patients. I don't think she took the hint." Said the nurse.

Peyton sighed thinking that they were going to have to put up with a lot of crap from the media for a while to come.

"And Brooke's doing really well, as you know the chest drain came out yesterday morning, her lungs seem clear, which is good. The doctors have looked at her cheek and are happy that it'll heal on its own just fine. And she's opened her eyes a few times this morning." She finishes with a grin, reflected back at her by the young blonde beside her.

"She's awake." Peyton asks excitedly, it was the best news she could have gotten today.

"No, not yet Peyton. But she is becoming more aware of her surroundings so any time from now. If she opens her eyes with you there's a chance she probably won't remember it when she is fully conscious okay." The nurse explains as they reach Brooke's door.

Peyton nods as the nurse walks off towards the nurse's station where all the monitors for the patients are held so they can respond as quickly as possible if an alarm should ring.

_But she is going to wake up soon, if not now maybe tonight. _Peyton thinks with a smile as she moves to the seat next to her friend and gently lifts her hand into hers, then leans over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Brooke, have you been looking for me? Well, why don't you do us both a favour and open those gorgeous brown eyes for me huh?" Peyton says as her eyes water. It was so hard to believe that soon, very soon, Brooke would be awake beside her.

Getting no response from the brunette other than the fluttering of eyelids Peyton moves her mouth to Brooke's ear.

"Don't worry B I'll be right here when you wake up, so just take all the time you need to okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so do any of you know who that little shit from the hallway was?" Nathan asks still angry about what had happened at school earlier.

Haley shrugged having no idea who he was.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was Andy's brother." Lucas says although not completely sure himself.

Andy Jackson had been in their team for a few years but had graduated last year, he'd never been a regular in the team as he'd never been very good.

Nathan grunted, he didn't care who the guy was related to, if he saw him again he was going to show him a thing or two about mouthing off about friends of his.

"Calm down Nate, okay?" Haley says feeling the tension in Nathan's arm grow.

Nathan stared at Haley and then at Luke before taking a few breaths and standing.

"I just can't get my head around how anyone could think that, let alone say it!" Nathan says running his hand through his hair.

"Hey come on, no one is going to believe that!" Haley says trying to help.

"No? What if that's what the whole school is saying? You saw what Peyton wrote on Brookes dress, so did everyone else at Prom." Nathan says with worry.

"So? That doesn't mean a thing Nate, you know as we as I do Brooke left the Prom grinning like an idiot." Haley says causing Lucas to raise his eyebrows.

"Don't you see Haley? It doesn't matter what I think or what I know, everyone is going to question if Peyton was involved." Nathan tries to explain.

"You are kidding right?" Haley frowns, how anyone could think Peyton had anything to do with what had happened to Brooke was beyond her.

"She was hurt in Peyton's house, and it was Peyton that was there." Lucas says quietly.

Haley looks at her best friend as if she didn't know him.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She says angrily standing up. "If Peyton ever heard you say that… and in case it's slipped everyone's minds, Brooke was raped." She continues allowing Nathan to pull her into his body.

Nathan looked at his brother.

"Peyton would never hurt Brooke, I'm just worried about what all the speculation and rumours people are throwing around right now is going to do to her." Nathan says pulling Haley closer. He'd do anything to protect Peyton from things like earlier happening again, he just wasn't sure he'd be able to.

But he was going to try his best.

"She did hit Brooke at the party Nate, everyone there saw that." Lucas said with concern.

"What exactly are you trying to say Lucas?" Haley asks pulling back from her husband, her eyes watery.

"Nothing." Lucas defends himself. "Just what everyone else will be thinking or saying. I mean how many kids were at that party? How many saw what was on Brooke's dress? Peyton was acting weird that night, I mean she wanted to leave right after you guys left. She wouldn't let me into her house, next thing I know is Nathan's telling me both of them are at the hospital and Brookes hurt." He continues.

"Peyton had nothing to do with this! How dare you imply otherwise Lucas, you're supposed to be her boyfriend!" Haley says ardently.

"I'm not trying to say Peyton did this to Brooke I'm onl-"

"Funny, because it pretty much sounded _exactly_ like that was what you were trying to say Lucas." Comes a voice cutting him off.

The three friends turn around to see Peyton standing in the doorway with tears running down her face.

Haley and Nathan are shocked into silence, both wondering just how much the blonde had heard. But by what she'd already said they guess she had heard more than enough to know what they were talking about.

"Peyton…" Lucas pleads feeling guilty.

"Save it." She says with a shake of her head.

"I just came to let you know… she's awake."

And with that she turned and disappeared back through the ICU doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Okay, don't shoot me!! But really look /\ she's awake, so okay you haven't read that part yet but see it's happened :) what more do you want??


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Peyton leans against the heavy door behind her, wanting nothing more than to slide down it and collapse at the idea that anyone could think she had something to do with Brooke being in the hospital.

She had cried all the way home from school until she had fallen asleep only to awake from a nightmare about finding Brooke dead in her bedroom._ That's not what happened, she's not dead! _Peyton thought as warm tears dropped from the corners of her eyes.

She was tired of crying. Thinking about what Brooke had gone through left her hurting inside, so consciously, she pushed all those thoughts down and focused on what really matter right now, Brooke was alive and she was awake.

Peyton had been talking quietly to the brunette about nothing important when suddenly the hand she was holding gripped her strongly. Her eyes immediately went back to Brookes face and as her body began to move her eyes opened. She had looked confused at first but then looked terrified as she brought her other hand up to pull at the tube she was breathing from.

Just as Peyton tried to calm her down two nurses had rushed into the room and Shannon had then asked her to leave while they helped Brooke. Very reluctantly Peyton had nodded and left her friend in the hands of the experts knowing she could do little if anything to help the situation.

Taking a deep breath Peyton pushes off from the door and starts walking towards Shannon who was standing just outside Brooke's room.

"How is she?" Peyton asks wiping at her eyes.

"Hey, she just panicked. Which is understandable and perfectly normal, waking to find a tube down your throat isn't a great feeling." The nurse reassures her touching the blonde's arm.

Peyton nods trying to see into the room but the door had been closed.

"The doctor is in there just now, he should be finished soon and yo-"

"PEYTON!" A thick voice wailed from the room.

Before Peyton knew what she was doing she was inside the room heading towards Brooke. The brunette was in tears trying to rip at lines attached to her arm while a nurse tried to keep her in place on the bed.

"PEYTON!" Came a second shout, this one more broken and painful than the first.

"Hey, Brooke I'm right here, I'm right here." Peyton said as Brooke, on seeing her, threw herself into her arms sobbing.

"Shhh, Brooke… you're going to be okay… everything will be fine." Peyton sooths as her friend grasped frantically at her, holding on as tightly as she could. Running her hand gently over the brunette's hair Peyton looks up at the medical staff in the room with pained eyes, her heart aching for her friend as her own tears fell.

"Miss you need to sit back, you're not well enough to be moving around." A nurse said taking a step closer to the pair.

Peyton looked at her but refused to push Brooke away from her, there was also an insistent beeping coming from a machine or two beside the bed she wished would stop.

After a moments glare at the nurse Peyton decided to try to ease Brooke back into a lying down position, not wanting to cause her to be in any more pain than she already was.

"Hey, you're okay B, just lay back down. Easy… that's it." Peyton encourages her friend as she helps her back into position.

Brooke moans a few times but Peyton doesn't know if it's from pain or not and is unsure of what to do as a nurse moves over to look at the brunette.

"She'll be okay Peyton." Shannon says as she stops the machines beeping and replaces a lead that had fallen from Brooke's finger.

"Well looks like you've burst some stitches." The other nurse says with a huff going over to an equipment drawer by the bed.

"Peyton?" Brooke says her voice hoarse from the tube as her eyes close.

"I'm right here." Peyton replies taking hold of her hand.

"Don't… go… away." Brooke whispers before falling asleep.

"We gave her a little something to calm her down." Says a nurse as the blonde studies her friends face.

Peyton glanced around the room, the doctor had disappeared at some point from when she'd run into the room and the other nurse was placing items on a tray. Sighing she guessed she was about to be asked to leave again.

"Why don't you go wait with your friends and we'll get Brooke seen to before letting you come back in." Shannon said with a smile edging her lips. She knew the blonde wasn't happy about leaving again so soon.

Peyton shrugged, it wasn't like she could say no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That went well." Haley says sarcastically as she sits down.

Nathan looks at his wife then at Lucas who was sitting with his head in his hands, and sighs a little. It really hadn't gone very well he had wanted to talk about what had happened and to try to figure out what they should do now.

He hadn't expected Peyton to be back so soon.

"Hey, come on Hales. Brooke's awake, that's good right?" He says going over and sitting down beside his wife.

"Yeah, it is." Haley agrees leaning her head on his shoulder. "But now Peyton's upset with us."

There was nothing he could say to that, Peyton had looked more than upset when she'd turned away from them.

"Not us. Me." Lucas says looking at his friends with sad eyes. He had managed to hurt his girlfriend again even without meaning to. He was doing everything he could to be there for her but he always ended up screwing things up.

Haley looks intently at her best friend for a moment.

"What made you say something that stupid anyway?" She asks, not understanding what was going through his head. She thought that he had sounded somewhere between angry and jealous when he had recounted how Peyton had acted that night.

Lucas looks away from Haley, not sure how to answer.

"I… I don't know, Hales. I was just trying to say that she was different that night… she…" He trails off running his hand through his hair and standing up.

"She wasn't like normal…"

"What do you mean? She was fine when I danced with her." Nathan says frowning, not knowing what his brother was trying to say. He wasn't as close to Peyton as he had been but she hadn't acted any differently than normal with him, remembering back to that night he thought she had seemed happy.

"I don't know really, she just…" Lucas tries again but is clearly frustrated at not being able to explain himself. "She was just different with me, like she wasn't there, or didn't want to be." He sighs sitting down again.

"Look, just because she wasn't as thrilled to be there as you'd hoped doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that!" Haley says hotly not having heard anything from Lucas that excused what he had said about her friend.

"Peyton already told you she didn't want to go, she just found out her ex-boyfriend had slept with her best friend. Cut her some slack will you! Or you'll end up-"

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?"

Haley, along with the others, turns at the voice to see Peyton walking into the room and stand in front of them uncomfortably.

Haley quickly gets up and goes over to the blonde and pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, that was quick, is everything okay? How is she?" Haley asks leading Peyton over to sit down close to the others.

Peyton shrugs glancing at Nathan and Lucas before turning back to Haley.

"She's not great… she kind of freaked out when she woke up, you know, having a tube down your throat can't be a nice feeling." Peyton explains.

"When I went back in I had to wait cause the doctor was in with her, but she started shouting… screaming really… they… they had to give her something to calm her down." She continues not looking at her friends.

Haley reaches over and rubs Peyton's leg trying to comfort the blonde. It was hard to imaging what Brooke was going through, or what any of them could do to help.

"Hey, Peyton it's not going to be easy, but she will get through this. We're all here to help. Whatever she needs, whatever you need, okay?" Haley says with a quiet determination trying to reassure her friend.

Peyton looks at her with tears in her eyes but a movement caught her attention from the doorway. A nurse was standing there.

The nurse looked nervous having four sets of eyes look at her anxiously. "Uh, Miss Sawyer? You can go back in now the doctor would like to speak to you for a moment." She said.

Peyton quickly stood and followed the nurse back into the unit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Miss Sawyer please take a seat" Said the older gentleman from behind a desk full of paperwork and folders.

Peyton looks at him before sitting down in the empty seat on the other side of the desk, she recognised him as the doctor that had been in Brooke's room earlier.

"Is something wrong with Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, no, no this has nothing to do with Miss Davis' condition. In fact all things considered she is doing remarkably well. Under normal circumstances we would be moving her out to another ward as she is no longer in a critical condition."

"Then I don't understand?" Peyton confesses confused as to why she had been asked in, then her face cleared as what he said registered.

"What do you mean 'normal circumstances'?"

"Well it would seem we have a problem." The doctor says sighing. "I have just had an interesting conversation with a Detective Jones, I think it was, anyway, it has been suggested that it would be beneficial to all concerned if Miss Davis was to remain here until her complete release from the hospital."

"I don't understand, if she is well enough to be moved why keep her here?" Peyton asks.

"Perhaps you should take that up with the Detective yourself, I think he was looking to speak with you at some point."

"Okay, is it alright if I go back to see her?" Peyton asks still unsure what was going on.

"Yes, of course." He says gesturing to the door.

Peyton stands and leaves wondering what that whole conversation had been about but guessed she'd find out soon enough.

"Hey." Peyton says greeting one of the nurses in Brooke's room before taking the seat beside her friend.

The bed sheets had all been changed and it looked like the brunette's face had been washed. There was no trace that only a short time before she had been extremely upset and crying. The fact she was no longer needed a machine to breathe for her made her look healthier, even though one side of her face was discoloured badly.

"She could come around at anytime, if either of you need anything just use the buzzer, okay." The nurse says before leaving after the blonde nods her understanding.

"Hey, I'm back again." Peyton says softly while taking Brooke's hand. "I guess waking up wasn't much fun, but I promise it will get better Brooke. I'm going to be right here for you okay, no matter what, and we'll get through this."

Peyton stared at her friend, knowing that she would wake up again was a great relief, but she also knew it would signal the start of a very long road of recovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Hey not only was she awake, she _spoke_!!! Wasn't that nice.

Okay you can stop throwing things at me. I'm trying people!!

Right now I'm in the middle of my exams 2 down 2 to go, so not sure when the next part will get finished and posted.

Thanks go out to everyone still bothering to read this ;) and those throwing HINTS at me to post, I need to learn to duck... ahh this place is just full of love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Boooooo!**

**Part 11**

Peyton moved her head slightly feeling something in her hair. It took her a second to remember exactly where she was, at the hospital, in Brooke's room. Becoming more conscious of her surroundings she came to the conclusion that she must have leaned her head on the bed in front of her and dosed off.

Once again she could feel something in her hair and with a start she realised that it had to be Brooke's hand. _She's awake!_

Tentatively Peyton opened her eyes as her heart raced afraid she was only dreaming and that once she looked up her eyes would only see Brooke still asleep.

"Hey, decided to open your eyes? I knew you were awake you faker." Comes a raspy voice in a quiet tone accompanied with a gentle tug to her hair.

Peyton smiled and raised her head, Brooke was awake.

"Hey." Peyton replied grinning widely at the brunette. Her friend wasn't exactly a picture of health at the moment, what with part of her face badly bruised. But to Peyton she looked more beautiful than she had ever seen her before.

Peyton reached up to the hand in her hair and squeezed it softly before standing and giving Brooke a kiss to the forehead.

"Welcome back Brooke." The blonde said her voice thick with emotion.

"Thanks, although I'd rather be home tucked up in bed than in here." Brooke said looking around the room. "Depressing or what?"

"Oh, I don't know. This place has got some appeal." Peyton says staring at her friend who turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You think so?" Brooke responds dubious of Peyton's claim.

Peyton smirks.

"It's got you."

Peyton watches as Brooke blushes slightly and looks away making her grin widen.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asks as the silence began to lengthen.

"Alive." Brooke replies looking at the blonde. "Not something I was expecting."

Peyton was shocked by that answer and took a few minutes to let that register properly. _She didn't expect to live then, so she knows what happened to her. All of it?_

"Do you… do you remember what happened?" The blonde asks unsure if she was doing the right thing.

Brooke laughs devoid of humour.

"Oh yes, where's the fun if the person's unconscious the whole time, right?" Brooke said her eyes losing all emotion. "Couldn't have that now, could we?"

"So you…"

"Peyton I was awake when he left, barely, but I was aware of what was happening okay. I know every little thing he did, trust me it's not something I'll forget in a hurry." Brooke says bitterly, not able to look her friend in the eye anymore. Instead the brunette fixed her gaze on the wall across from her.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton said blinking tears from her eyes. She hated this, she hated that there was nothing she could do to fix any of it, in fact she was afraid she'd only made things worse for her best friend.

"They'll catch him Brooke, and he'll pay for everything I promise."

Brooke nodded and sighed, she hadn't wanted to say as much as she had and regretted the way she'd spoken to Peyton. It wasn't the blonde's fault, in fact Brooke knew Peyton would be devastated once she learned the full extent of what had happened that night.

Brooke wasn't sure if she would be able to tell anyone let alone Peyton everything that had happened. She wasn't ready to answer the questions right now, she didn't want to think about any of it, only that she was alive and so was Peyton.

That was all that mattered to her right now.

Peyton was here, and as far as Brooke had been able to tell by watching her while she slept she was perfectly okay, although she did look like she could do with more than a few hours sleep. But other than that there were no signs of the blonde being hurt, which was more of a relief to Brooke than her own condition.

Maybe the pain was getting to her. Leaning back she tried to get comfortable but it wasn't an easy task. She had tubes stuck into her arms and a hand that radiated pain underneath the layers of bandages that adorned it.

Peyton watched her carefully wondering if she should leave and let Brooke get some rest.

"Do you want me to get you a nurse Brooke?" Peyton asks softly.

Brooke grunts and adjusts her position somewhat as her side began to make its presence known. It was beginning to hurt when she breathed, it had been uncomfortable to speak at the start, which she knew was caused by the tube that had been in her throat. But this was a sharp pain down the length of her side.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Brooke says in defeat. As much as she disliked hospitals she had a feeling she would be in here longer than she wanted.

"Well now, looks like we're finally awake in here."

Both Peyton and Brooke look in the direction of the voice to see a nurse walking over to them.

"Yeah she is but she's not feeling too good." Peyton says happy that someone could help her friend now.

"Okay let's have a look." Says the nurse as she walks closer to Brooke. Quickly she attaches a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm and looks at the readings on the monitors.

"So your friend's decided to join the rest of us huh Brooke?" The nurse continues with a wink at the brunette.

Brooke giggles as she watches a blush work its way up her friends face.

"Well everything appears to be okay, so what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asks.

"She's in pain." Peyton explains before Brooke can respond. She had looked at the clock on the wall after what the nurse had said and was embarrassed to find out visiting had been over for quite a while. _Guess I was tired. _

The nurse adjusts some settings on one of the machines beside the bed. "Well let's see if that works, if not just press the buzzer and I'll be back all right?"

"Thanks Maggie." Brooke says.

"Visiting starts again in a few hours Sleeping Beauty." The older woman says to Peyton with a smile before leaving the room.

"So…" Peyton starts ignoring the smirk on her friends face. "I should probably go and let you get some rest." She continues somewhat reluctantly, not really wanting to leave but Brooke needed to rest properly.

Brooke sighs, she didn't want Peyton to go anywhere, especially alone.

_Not with him still out there._

Only there was nothing she could do about it while she was stuck in a hospital bed, but maybe someone else could.

"Is Lucas waiting outside for you?"

"What?" Peyton replies not expecting Brooke to ask that.

"Lucas, you know your boyfriend?" Brooke asks frowning. It wasn't that hard of a question.

"Oh, yeah. And Nathan and Haley. The gang's all there." Peyton says trying to smile.

"Good, then it's his turn to watch you." Brooke says slowly closing her eyes as the increase to her medication started to make her sleepy.

Noticing her friend dosing off Peyton stands up and watches her for a few seconds, she was a little confused about Brooke's last comment but figured it was in reference to the Sleeping Beauty comment from the nurse.

"I'll be back soon, okay Brooke?" She says quietly but Brooke had already fallen asleep. Leaning over she lays a kiss to her head before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asks as Peyton starts to get out of the car.

Peyton had been quiet after coming back to the waiting room at the hospital, she had let them know Brooke was sleeping again but that had been all the information she had provided.

No one had really known what to say so they had said nothing, just walked together back to the car where Peyton had asked to be dropped off at the police station.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Lucas asks from his seat in the back beside Haley. Peyton had sat up front with Nathan staring out the window during the ride.

"Yes I'm sure, and no it's okay. I don't think they'd let you in with me anyway. I'll see you guys later okay?" Peyton explained, although she had no idea if Lucas could be allowed in with her or not.

She wanted to be alone, all the hovering and looks were beginning to bother her.

There was nothing wrong with her, and the concern they were showing her was beginning to make her resentful. Brooke was the one that had been attacked, she was the one in the hospital not her.

With a sigh she tried to calm down knowing her friends were just worried about her and how she was coping with what had happened to Brooke. They really didn't deserve her anger, that should be directed at the person responsible for all of this not her friends.

"How about I call you when I'm done here okay? And you can come get me." She said as a compromise, she really did need some time alone.

"Okay, but wait inside until one of them picks you up, there's still news vans driving around Peyton." Haley says in warning not wanting the blonde to have more to deal with than she already did.

"Fine by me." Peyton agrees and watches her friends drive off before walking into the brick building behind her.

Inside was a buzz of activity, people moving around in the background, shouts calling out, phones ringing unanswered. It looked like absolute chaos to Peyton.

It took her a while before spotting what she gathered was the front desk clerk and walked over to him.

"Hi." She said.

The man behind the desk looked up at her from scribbling on sheets of papers in front of him before continuing his work.

"Yeah?" He questions gruffly.

"Umm, I need to speak to someone." Peyton says thinking that officers of the law should be a bit more polite to the public they were supposed to serve and protect.

"Don't we all?" He replied in the same tone not even looking at her this time.

"I need to talk to a Detective Jones."

With an aggravated sigh the uniformed man throws down the pen in his hand and looks at Peyton.

"About?"

"I was told he wanted to talk to me." Peyton replies, although not strictly true it was close enough.

The man looks around at the people behind him before spotting a roughly dress man holding a stack of files.

"Hey Jones." He shouts out making the man stop and turn to him. "Blondie wants to _talk _to you."

"I'm busy come back later." The man responds before continuing in the direction he'd been going and disappearing behind a door.

Peyton was shocked at being dismissed so easily, she was here because she thought the Detective wanted to speak to her. She wasn't sure what to think only that she was trying to do the right thing and save the guy the time it would take to find and speak to her.

"Name and what you'd like to talk to Jones about?" The clerk asks after finding a clean sheet of paper.

"Peyton Sawyer and it's about Brooke Davis."

Peyton watched him pause as he wrote down what she said.

"Brooke Davis?" He asked his whole demeanour changing as he looked at her in question.

"Yeah." She replied slowly with a frown, if he could repeat Brooke's name then he'd obviously heard her perfectly fine the first time she'd said it.

"Wait here." And with that he got up and left in the direction the Detective had gone not long before.

He returned accompanied by who she gathered to be Detective Jones and another man dressed in a much more expensive dark suit.

"Hello, sorry about that." He apologised when he got closer. "If you would like to come with me Miss Sawyer we can talk more privately." He continued directing her back the way he'd came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Miss Sawyer, I don't think you've been interviewed properly about Miss Davis' attack. Is that right?" Jones began.

He had led her into a room that had a desk with chairs on either side. He'd placed a note pad and folder down after he sat but the other man had moved off to lean against the wall. Jones hadn't introduced him but Peyton guessed he might have been his boss.

"I guess. I mean I talked to some cops at the hospital and called the next day, but no, I haven't come down here to say anything." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Right then, well lets start at the beginning so if you'd just like to tell me what happened that night in your own words."

"I've already said all that." Peyton responded not wanting to go over everything again.

"But not to me." The Detective says after a glance at the other man in the room.

Peyton folded her arms over her chest and scowled. "I got home. I went to my room. I found her bleeding on the floor. I called for help."

Jones sighs at Peyton's response.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks.

"We're just concerned about catching the man responsible for hurting your friend Ms Sawyer." Replied the man in the suit.

"And just who are you?"

"I'm the one in charge of finding him."

"Well what do you need me for?" Peyton questions looking at both men.

"There are just a few things that are bothering us at the minute, we were hoping you could clear them up for us." He says walking over and sitting down beside Jones.

"Like what?" Peyton asks wanting to do anything she could to help catch the guy that had hurt her friend so much.

"There was no sign of forced entry, could you explain that to us?" Jones asks.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Did Miss Davis have a key?" The other man asks.

"No, she used to but…" Peyton trailed off.

"But?"

"I changed all the locks not long ago… she didn't have the new key." Peyton explains not wanting to think about why she had the locks changed, or why Brooke had never been given a new key.

"And why did you do that?" Jones continues.

"I had some trouble with someone… which you should already know about if you'd bothered to look at anything relating to me or my house." She says angry at the questions.

"Ah, yes I've got that here." Jones says flipping back a few pages in his note book. "Apparently you were attacked by your brother-"

"He's not my brother." Peyton jumps in, the guy may have pretended to be her family but he was anything but. He was a sick psycho and she hoped he would rot in jail where he belonged.

"Your _stalker _attacked you but ran off before the police got there. Is that correct?"

"Yes. A Detective Wilcox arrested him and was handling the case, I think." Peyton confirms although not really sure of his name.

"Wilcox? Never heard of him."

Peyton shrugs, that might have been his name but she couldn't say for certain.

"Right well there was also the matter of why Miss Davis was at your house that night?" Jones continues after looking at the guy beside him. "You told the officers that you didn't know why she was there is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"There's nothing you'd like to add to that?" Jones asked.

"No."

"So you have no idea why she would be at your house that night?" The other man asked as he leaned over towards her. "When exactly was the last time you saw Miss Davis?"

"Uh, well… the last time?"

"Yes, when was the last time you spoke to or saw, Miss Davis?" He repeated clearly.

"Let me help you with that." Jones offers flipping forward a page or two before finding what he was looking for. "Miss Sawyer told the officers she had last seen her earlier that day but didn't know why she was at her house later that night."

"Right." Peyton said.

"Well the trouble with that is that Miss Davis was seen entering your house by a neighbour, who also confirmed that it was you that opened the door." The guy in the suit informed her.

"Oh."

"Now, would you like to explain that to us, seeing as you left that part out before?" Jones asked with a condescending smile.

"Well she came by to talk, we talked and she left." Peyton explained.

"Talk about what exactly?" Jones enquired.

"Just stuff." Peyton responded as she started nervously tapping her toes on the ground. "Anyway my boyfriend turned up soon after she got there so she left out the back, I went to Prom. I found her in my room when I got back a few hours later."

"So you didn'tactually _see_ Miss Davis leave your house?" The man in the suit asked.

"Well… no… but she headed for the back door, you can't see it from the front door where I was… I just assumed she left." Peyton replies frowning as the two men in front of her share another look.

"What exactly aren't you telling me?" She asks, worried about what was going on.

After another long look between the two men Peyton knew there was something else going on other than just wanting her to go over her statement.

"Well it would appear that a young man was seen hanging around your area during the day." The suited man said.

"What do you mean? Who?" Peyton asked, she couldn't remember seeing anyone around even though she had been in and out of the house several times that day.

"He was described as a tall young man with blonde hair, about your height." Jones says after looking at his notes. "Know anyone who that could be?"

"Lucas? But he was with me at the Prom, it couldn't be him." Peyton says. Although it described her boyfriend she knew more than a few blonde haired guys in town that were about her height that it could be. But why anyone other than Lucas would be near her house that day she didn't know, no one looking like that lived in her area.

"Fortunately thanks to your neighbour we've been able to positively identify him as this individual." The man in the suit said as he pulled out a photo from his inside pocket and slide it across the table to Peyton.

Nervously Peyton reached for the picture as a cold fear griped her, this could be a picture of _him_, the guy that almost killed Brooke. Licking her lips and blinking she picks it up with shaking fingers and stares at the image in front of her.

"Do you recognise him?" Jones asks as Peyton clenches the picture in her hand.

Peyton could feel the tears sting her eyes, she _did_ recognise him.

But that wasn't what hurt the most, because knowing who it was meant knowing why he was there, and that meant that it was all her fault.

"His name's Derek." She chokes out even as she could feel tears roll down her face, but she couldn't look away from the image of the guy she'd thought was her brother at one time.

The same guy that had stalked her, that had almost raped her.

That _had _raped Brooke.

_He was after me._

_Brooke's in the hospital because of me._

_She almost died because of me._

_It's all my fault._

_I'm so sorry Brooke._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Okay so does saying SORRY cut it for not updating when I said I would?

Thank you to everyone reading and those reviewing - thank you, thank you, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN - **Okay so maybe this is coming a bit late but I'd just like to point out that this story doesn't exactly follow the show, well duh it's Breyton!, so this is just how things go in my head okay?

**Part 12**

"Well." The man in the suit starts as he reaches over and pulls the picture out of Peyton's hand. "You may have known him as Derek but his real name is Ian Banks and he's wanted for questioning in the murder of six other young women."

"What?" Peyton asks not believing what had just been said. _Six other women?_

"What… what do you mean other women?" She asks as her mind tries to understand what that meant. Derek was wanted for murdering other women. _He's killed six other people._

"This is Special Agent Bryce and he and his colleagues have been kind enough to help with Miss Davis's case." Jones informed her.

"Special Agent? So you're some kind of F.B.I. Agent then?" Peyton inquires as she looks at the two men across from her. "Are you going to catch him? If he's killed so many other girls before why haven't you stopped him already? Why isn't he in jail?" Peyton continues as she begins to get more and more upset at the situation.

Brooke had been the victim of some sort of psychotic serial killer that should have been locked up the first time the sick bastard did this but no, not only wasn't he arrested he was allowed to destroy the worlds of the people who knew the other women.

"Miss Sawyer." Agent Bryce begins with a sigh. "Please believe me when I tell you that we have been looking for Ian Banks for a long time, no one wants him apprehended more than we do. But you have to let us do our job, we will catch him, it's only a matter of time."

Peyton stares at Bryce for a while as something niggled at her, worried her, about everything she'd been told. It was like there was all these pieces of a puzzle that she needed to work out, that if she asked just the right questions they would be safe.

Then she remembered something.

"He's still here, isn't he?" She asks her eyes becoming frightened. "That's why Brooke hasn't been moved yet, right?" She asks beginning to panic.

Bryce holds his hands up in a calming gesture.

"That's only as a precaution, it's simply safer if she remains in a ward where access is limited and controlled, that's all." He states trying to reassure her.

"We have no idea at the moment as to the whereabouts of Ian Banks, but we do know where Miss Davis is and that she's safe, we'd like it to remain that way." Jones says.

"Because she's your only witness right? All the other girls are dead, she's the only one that's still alive, right?" Peyton asks as her worry for her friend increases. She had thought that things were beginning to get better. Brooke was no longer critical and she was awake now, she had thought the main problem they would face would be all the media speculation and town gossip.

Now there was the real possibility that Derek, Ian, _whoever_, was still out there. Not only that but he could come back to finish the job.

"Why aren't you protecting her?" Peyton demands, these we're supposed to be the good guys right? Why weren't they guarding Brooke, if Ian Banks was such a dangerous person why weren't they protecting Brooke from him?

"Miss Sawyer now that Miss Davis is awake we'll speak with her and find out what she can tell us about what happened to her. After that we'll discuss her options as well as your own." Bryce informs her.

"What?" Peyton asks with a shake of her head. _They had to protect Brooke from this psycho, she was the one he had raped and almost killed, not her._

"Miss Sawyer I see you haven't fully grasped the situation in it's entirety." Bryce said looking at her with the first hint of compassion she had seen from either of the two men so far.

Peyton raises her eyebrows not understanding what he was trying to say.

"We believe that Miss Davis was not Ian Banks' intended victim that night, we are going with the assumption that her presence was not anticipated and it was in fact you that he was there for that night." He continues.

"Oh." Peyton says quietly as the colour drains from her face. She had known that it was her fault the moment she was handed the picture of Derek, but how do you deal with being told that everything he had done to her best friend was what he had planned to do to you.

"And you do look similar to all his other victims." Jones added pulling out a few photos from a folder which he then placed on the table in front of her.

Without much thought she looked from one image to the next as her mind tried to come to terms with the fact that it had been her he had come for. She couldn't fail to notice just how similar all of the girls looked, and how young they were with their whole lives still ahead of them. Until the day Ian Banks managed to worm his way into their lives, earning their trust and friendship only to take everything from them, their friends, and their families.

Just as he had done with her, pretending to be her brother while the whole time he had planned to rape and kill her. Only Brooke had been in his way. _Would he be back to finish what he had started with Brooke, or would he be back because he had still to get me?_

"All of these girls including you yourself bare a likeness to his deceased girlfriend, a young woman who died in a car crash in which Ian Banks was the driver." Bryce said. "She died on the night of their high school prom, her death was ruled accidental but soon afterwards Mr Banks disappeared, we've been following his trail ever since."

"Excuse me." Peyton quietly mumbles before standing and rushing over to the waste bin in the corner of the room and emptying the contents of her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what they say about a watched phone? It never rings." Haley informed both Nathan and Lucas who were staring at the device as if at any second it would come to life.

Nathan looked up at her and then glanced at his brother only to share a shrug with him before returning his gaze to the phone that rested between them on the breakfast counter.

With a shake of her head she continued to pour mugs of coffee for them as she felt her son kick. "Hey kid, try to keep it down in there okay? You have another two weeks to go at least." She says rubbing her hand gently over her protruding belly.

Nathan smiles as he watches his wife, he was looking forward to having his son in his arms where he could have some interaction with him. He was finding himself becoming a little jealous that Haley was able to have such a strong bond with their child already, it felt like he would have to play catch-up with a little person who would have no idea who he was.

"Ring, Ring."

Just as the noise of the phone reverberates throughout the room both Nathan and Lucas stand and grab at each others arms in order to be the one to answer it, unfortunately for them they are both beaten to it as Haley quickly snatches the phone away from them.

"Damn." Nathan says sitting down in defeat and resigned to listening to his wife speak to Peyton.

"Idiot." Lucas mutters giving his younger brother a playful shove as he sits down and watches Haley.

Haley hides a smirk from both of them by turning her back as she answers the call.

"Hi!"

As she listens to the reply she quickly turns back around in shock as fear clouds her face causing both Lucas and Nathan to become concerned.

"Just a moment." Haley says politely as she takes the phone away from her ear and holds it out to her friends with one hand covering the mouth piece.

"Who is it?" Nathan asks.

"Is Peyton okay?" Says Lucas.

Haley offers the phone to each of them before whispering. "It's her dad!"

Suddenly both the boys back up as far away from Haley and the phone as they can, leaving her to level a glare at them from her position in the kitchen.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you wanted the phone so bad you get to do the talking." Nathan says with a grin.

"Yeah, what he said." Lucas says although in a quieter voice than Nathan as that look from Haley still held some power over him.

"Fine!" Haley says with a frown. "But what exactly am I supposed to _say _to him?"

"Ehh…" Was all Lucas could suggest at such short notice.

"Well… I don't know… just… just tell him she's not here!" Nathan says helpfully knowing that the simple answers often worked best. Having been married for a while now he'd learned the benefits of statements such as 'Yes dear', 'Of course dear', 'Right away dear' and in reply to the dreaded 'Do I look fat in this?' the best answer was 'You look beautiful' although that one had taken him a few tries to find an answer that didn't result in upsetting his wife. _Honesty sometimes isn't the best policy, especially when it's your heavily pregnant wife doing the asking._

"Right! Right! Just tell him the truth." Replied Haley trying to make herself sound more confident than she was feeling.

"Not the whole truth Hales!" Lucas quickly instructed her as she took a deep breath to talk, which earned him another glare from his best friend.

"Hi Mr Sawyer, sorry about that, the baby was fussing." Haley begins hoping her cheerfulness didn't sound as fake to Peyton's dad as it did to her. "Oh no, not for another couple of weeks yet." She continued as she wondered how much small talk she could get away with.

"Peyton? Oh she isn't here right now… I could take a message if you'd like… why here? Well… she kinda lives here now?" She replied tentatively, afraid she'd already said too much.

And from the looks of Nathan, who was shaking his head quickly, and Lucas who had his hand to his forehead, she guessed she was saying the wrong things.

"How about I let Peyton explain that to you? Oh, well she was having trouble with her cell… you are? Okay just a second." Haley said and then motions with her hand that she needed something to write with.

"Okay go ahead." She continues once Nathan had found a pad and pen for her. Quickly she wrote down the number Peyton's father could be reached at. "That's fine Mr Sawyer… Larry… as soon as she gets back from the police station I'll have her call you, bye." She says ending the call satisfied she'd done well.

Looking at Lucas and Nathan with a smile she doesn't understand their looks until she remembers what she had just said.

"Oh… My… God!"

Nathan watches in some sympathy as Haley sits down in shock. Walking over he rubs her back trying to provide some sort of comfort. "Hey, it wasn't that bad Hales, and it could have been worse."

Haley just leans into her husband hoping he'd take pity on her later and explain what had happened to Peyton for her, and keep the blonde from beating on a pregnant woman.

"How exactly could it have been worse?" Lucas asks with a smile edging onto his face causing Haley to look at him.

"Well… it could have been Brooke's mom." Nathan informs them as he shudders just thinking about having to speak to the woman.

"Really? Come on she can't be that bad?" Haley asks having never heard much about her from Brooke.

"Trust me, she's ten times worse." Nathan responds.

Just then the phone begins to ring again.

"Not my turn!" Haley says quickly as she moves away from the kitchen leaving both of the boys to decide who had to answer it as it continued to ring.

"You get it."

"You get it, it's your house."

"You're older."

"So?"

"So you answer it, it could be _your_ girlfriend."

"And it could be her _dad _again."

"Just answer the damn phone!" Haley calls out from her seat in the living room area. She then rolled her eyes at the pair knowing that before they would decide the answer machine would have already picked up the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton had left the police station a few hours before and had just walked aimlessly around town with no real destination in mind. Although it came as no surprise to her that an hour ago she had found herself standing in front of her mother's headstone.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." She began speaking for the first time since she had sat down as tears once again clouded her eyes.

"Does she blame me? Will she be able to forgive me?" She asked quietly as she pulled some grass away from the bottom of the headstone.

With a sigh she stands up dropping the few blades of grass she held in her hand. There would be no answers from this place, her answers would all come from the person in a building a few miles into town.

She was just terrified what those answers would be, and what they would mean.

And as she began her journey to find those answers a few lines of a song filled her head that she felt fit the moment.

_It's never easy and you never know _

What leaves you crying

And what makes you whole

There ain't no way that I can hold it down

Falling to pieces

Forever in doubt

But it's alright

Why don't you tell me again

How you'll still be there

When the heartache ends 

There were so many things happening at the moment Peyton could hardly keep track of them all. But it was the last part that meant the most to her, more than anything else that was what she needed.

That when all of this had played out, Brooke would still be there with her at the end of it.

Would they make it through this together and become stronger in spite of it, or would it tear them so far apart that there would be nothing left of what they once had, and what she desperately needed in her life.

_Guess it's time to find out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN - **Again massive 'thank you's to everyone reading this, feel free to let me know if you like it or hate it, might not do you any good, but still :P have at it!!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/** Yes I know, my bad, I'm sorry. But I just have three words that should explain my tardyness - **South. Of. Nowhere**. Why oh why have I never known about this show before ::shakes head:: really you yanks get spoiled over there!! Such a great show and I'm sooo jealous. Anyways on with the story...

**Part 13**

Opening the door as quietly as she could Peyton entered Brooke's room. This had been the first time since that night that Peyton had been late for visiting, in fact more often than not Peyton was early, not that the nurses minded of course.

The blonde had been a constant sight in the unit the past few days and with all the media coverage it was hard to find anyone that didn't know about Peyton and what had happened to her best friend Brooke Davis.

Shannon had pulled her into one of the offices as soon as she had arrived which had panicked the blonde until she had been reassured that Brooke was fine, _mostly_. The nurse told her that Brooke had just had some visitors that had just left and might not be in the best condition for more visitors so soon.

Peyton's first thoughts went to Brooke's parents having finally arrived to see their daughter. That would be the kind of thing she would expect of Victoria Davis, to never bother returning any of the messages that had been left asking her to get in touch as soon as possible. No. Brooke's mother would just show up unannounced and probably demand to know why she wasn't contacted sooner.

But no.

It hadn't been Brooke's parents.

It had been Bryce and a few others, come to get her side of what had happened that night. And with the way they had questioned Peyton she could only hope that they had been gentler with her best friend.

She didn't really think they would be, but she hoped.

Closing the door as gently as she had opened it Peyton looked over at Brooke. All Peyton saw was a curled up lump that faced away from the door. At first Peyton assumed that the brunette was sleeping, but as she got closer she could hear sniffles coming from her friend.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked softly as she made her way around to face her.

Brooke was lying on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest looking like a lost child as tears dripped from her eyelids. Her eyes were red and puffy making it obvious that she had been crying for some time.

It almost broke Peyton's heart when those brown eyes met hers and she could almost feel just how much pain was held within them. Slowly Peyton walked over and knelt down beside Brooke's face and laid her hand on Brooke's wet cheek brushing away a falling tear with her thumb.

"Hey."

"Hi." Brooke croaked out as she blinked more tears from her eyes as she leaned into the blondes touch.

Peyton watched her for a moment feeling all of her own emotions rise to the surface, she had tried so hard these past few days to block out what Brooke had gone through focusing mainly on the fact her friend was still alive. That was what counted, right?

But it hurt all over again watching Brooke now, because Peyton hadn't been able to protect her from Ian Banks when he had done this to her, she also hadn't been able to protect her when she had to retell the story to the police.

Brooke had been alone, again, she had relived everything that had happened to her, retold every single violation, blow, and injury that had been inflicted on her by that monster.

And Peyton felt her own tears fall down her face as she came to a painful realisation, that already she had broken her promise to her friend.

She had promised both of them that she would never allow Brooke to be so alone again, that she would protect her no matter the cost. That Brooke would never have to be afraid again.

But she had failed without even attempting to try.

"I'm sorry."

Peyton had know the police were going to be coming to interview Brooke but she had been so caught up in the knowledge that she had as much a part to play in what had happened to Brooke as Ian Banks had, that she had forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I should have been here." Peyton whispered as she moved her head to rest against Brooke's.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes at the contact. This was what she needed, what she wanted. To Brooke Peyton was magic plain and simple.

It had never mattered what was going on in her life Peyton had always had the ability to make everything go quiet in her head. Whether her parents had missed her birthday _again_, her mother telling her she wasn't good enough, or even just worrying about what to wear to a party. Peyton could make her world stop, and even if it was only for a moment, it had always made her feel like nothing bad could touch her.

That's what she needed now, to forget, even for just one second.

Slowly she pulled back from the blonde and shifted away from the edge of the bed being careful of her side as she moved.

Peyton stared at her wondering if she had done something to make Brooke upset but the brunette cast her a small smile and patted the empty space between them with her bandaged hand.

Peyton glanced quickly to the door wondering how much trouble they would get into but she had no intention of refusing Brooke, not when her friends eyes held such a hopeful expression.

Flashing Brooke a quick grin Peyton kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and lying down on her back beside her best friend. She was aware that Brooke was still hurt and didn't want to cause her any more pain so she left some space between them.

Space that soon disappeared as Brooke slowly got closer until eventually she let out a sigh having finally managed to get into a comfortable position with her head on the blondes shoulder and her arm holding her tightly across the waist.

Peyton grinned as Brooke shifted closer still, bringing her leg up and over both of hers effectively pining the blonde in place. Not that Peyton minded at all, she had often held Brooke like this but that had been before. Before everything had changed between them, before her feelings for Lucas had torn them apart, and before she had ever heard of a half-brother called Derek.

"You okay?" Peyton asked more than a little amused that Brooke seemed to be falling asleep on top of her.

Brooke was silent for a while, long enough for Peyton to assume she had fallen asleep and start to run her hand through her hair. It was a touch Brooke more than welcomed, it had been a very long time since she had last felt like this and she missed it. She missed a lot of things, but mainly she missed Peyton.

"No." Brooke finally replied.

Peyton nodded and moved her hand to Brookes back being careful not to hurt her friend as she knew Brooke had been cut badly on her back in the attack.

"I want out of here Pey." Brooke continued keeping her voice low as if she was sharing a secret with Peyton.

Peyton smiled a little at the shortened version of her name, Brooke had been the only person to ever call her that. It brought back memories of a much simpler time, when both of them had almost nothing to worry about except keeping out of the trouble Brooke had always seemed to get them into. Not that she had ever minded, she had always gone along with whatever idiotic idea the brunette had come up with. And they had always had fun even if they did get told off sometimes. Her mom would always just end up laughing at them and shaking her head.

Peyton missed those days.

"Maybe in a few days? What has the doc said?" She asks.

Brooke shrugs. "All I'm doing is resting until I heal a bit more, don't see why I can't do that at Rachel's." As she says this she feels Peyton tense. "What?"

"About that" The blonde begins. "you remember that Rachel has gone to stay with her folks right?"

"And? She said I cou… oh… guess I'm homeless again." Brooke replies lifting her head up to look at Peyton.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me, if you wanted to." Peyton says with a grin which fades as she watches Brooke pale at the idea and she realises where her thoughts had gone. "No!" She says loudly not wanting to upset Brooke more than she already had.

"That's not what I meant." Peyton begins cupping the side of Brooke's face with her hand. "I moved into the apartment, I've been staying there since that night." She continues to explain as she watches Brooke's eyes close and some colour return to her face. "And Nate and Hales are moving in with his mom this week, so it'll be just us." She finishes with a grin. "So how about it, wanna live with me?"

Brooke can't help but smile at her friend, at first she had thought Peyton wanted her to move back into her house. But she couldn't do that, Brooke wasn't sure she would ever be able to go back into that house again.

She also wanted to know why Peyton had been staying with Haley and Nathan instead of her boyfriend, but she didn't really want to talk about that right now. Not with Peyton looking at her expectantly with her eyebrows raised.

"I guess I could put up with you, but maybe I should stay here as long as possible. Get some sleep while I can." Brooke said with a grin.

Peyton snorted at that.

"Hey I'm not the one that talks in my sleep, Blondie."

"Oh no you just steal all the covers, kick and." Peyton trailed off with a hand gesture indicating the fact Brooke was practically on top of her.

Brooke blushed at that. She knew she snuggled in bed with Peyton when they shared but she didn't think the blonde really minded, maybe she would now.

"Never had any complaints before, but…" She said and pushed herself up to move away from Peyton only to be pulled back down into place.

"I'm not complaining, and besides I already have all of your stuff back at the apartment, so you're moving in and that's final." Peyton says smugly.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you." Brooke says rolling her eyes and failing to stop a grin forming as she tried not to show how happy the idea of living with Peyton again made her.

Peyton laughs lightly before wrapping both of her arms around Brooke and rocking her gently from side to side before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Only about us, only about us." She whispers to Brooke not caring what she meant by the comment, only knowing that it was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I really should stop telling you guys when I'm gonna post cause I'm always wrong, I'm not a tease, really I'm not.

Thank you for reading this and also thanks if you review!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley slowly threw the covers off her over heated body and awkwardly pushed herself into a standing position. With all the kicking her son had been doing throughout the night she had gotten almost no sleep, and with Nathan out on his morning run she had no hopes of being able to get any now.

So sleepily she shuffled her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen yawning as she went. Automatically she switched on the kettle before reaching up to open the cupboard and get her decaffeinated tea trying her best to avoid looking at the large jar of coffee sat beside it. Putting the tea down she scowled at the coffee wondering why she let Nathan get away with drinking it when she had to suffer without it for months now.

Turning her back to the all too tempting brew she reached for a cup on the opposite counter unable to hold back her feelings on the subject.

"Don't see why he's still gets to drink it, the lucky bast-"

Suddenly she drops the cup which crashes to the floor and shatters as her hand raises to cover her mouth.

"Oh my God!" She shouts before rushing a few feet towards the figure seated on the couch.

Peyton.

The same Peyton who she and her friends hadn't heard a word from after having dropped her off outside the police station early yesterday afternoon. The blonde had stopped carrying her cell phone after the amount of calls she was getting once the news programme had aired Sunday night, leaving them with no way of getting in contact with her.

Nathan and Lucas had gone to the station looking for her after waiting two hours for her to call them, as she'd promised to, but she'd already gone. They had even waited at the hospital for her to visit Brooke but had left after being told by one of the nurses that Peyton hadn't arrived and had never been late to see Brooke before.

Worried about their friend they had called everyone they knew looking for her as well as having gone to all the places they could think of.

They'd had no luck.

Finally they had to accept that Peyton wouldn't be found that night and returned home. Lucas had been so upset he had left to take another drive around to see if he could find her but had to finally give up and accept defeat.

"Where the HELL have you been!" Haley demanded as she closed in on her friend.

Haley looked more closely at Peyton as she was met by silence, the blonde was sitting with her legs up on the couch crossed underneath her with her head bowed as she played with the bottom of her jeans.

Still she said nothing.

Worried, Haley took a step closer and knelt down in front of the girl.

"Peyton, honey?" Haley began quietly placing a hand on her friends leg. "Peyton, are you okay? We've been really worried about you... we didn't know where you were."

Peyton slowly lifted her head and looked at her friend feeling nothing at the concern showed about her by Haley and her friends. It had never occurred to her to get in touch with them to let them know where she was, she had only wanted to be left alone.

Unfortunately she had to come back here at some point, and now they would have to talk.

She would have to talk.

It was no longer an option to keep everything inside anymore, there was too much at stake now. And her friends needed to know. They needed to know who was responsible for attacking Brooke, and it was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

Haley waited trying not to push Peyton into talking, as much as she wanted to berate her for worrying them the haunted looking in the green eyes in front of her kept her quiet.

"I… there's som-" Peyton begins but is interrupted by the front door rattling which causes her to jump noticeably.

"Haley?" Comes the shout from the door as the handle is turned from the outside.

Haley pats Peyton on her leg not understanding why the blonde suddenly seemed so frightened.

"It's just Nate Peyton, he must have forgotten his keys." She explained as she stood to let her husband in.

"Hey." Nathan says leaning down and kissing Haley on the cheek as he heads into the kitchen to get a drink. "What's with locking the door? You knew I was out there." He asks before gulping down some water.

"I didn't lock it."

"Then who di…" He begins to ask just as he notices the blonde on the couch. Glancing at Haley questioningly he walks back into the living area. "Peyton, everything okay?" He asks her with a frown.

"Sorry I locked you out." She replied softly without looking at him.

"No worries, smelling as bad as I do right now I probably would have locked me out too. So why don't I jump in the shower and then we can go over to the café and meet Lucas for breakfast before school. Okay?" He says only to get a nod of agreement from the blonde.

"Right then, I'll be back in a minute." Nathan continues before gesturing to Haley to follow him into the bedroom.

"I'll just get changed then too." Haley says aloud before disappearing into the bedroom behind her husband.

Closing the door Haley looks at Nathan letting her fear over the blonde in the other room show clearly on her face.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay Hales." Nathan says in a whisper as he pulls his wife into an embrace. "But you better call Luke and tell him we'll be over soon, okay?"

Haley nodded against his shoulder.

"She looks terrible Nathan, and I've no idea what could be wrong. She's been missing for hours, and she's acting like…" She trailed off in the same hushed tone not knowing the best way to describe her friend at the moment.

"Well something is going on that's for sure. And there's a police car parked out front." Nathan says.

"There is? Do you think it's Brooke? Maybe something's wrong." Haley responds trying to think of anything that could be wrong that would cause the blonde to be so upset looking.

"I really don't think so Hales, whatever it is we'll find out soon okay. Now I better get that shower or we'll never get out of here." He said before grabbing some clean clothes and disappearing towards the bathroom.

Haley quickly got herself dressed no longer feeling any of the effects her lack of sleep had on her just a short while before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three friends had travelled in the same car with Nathan and Haley trying to make small talk with Peyton only to be met with one word answers or silence. The blonde had completely ignored the fact that the police car that had been parked out in front of the apartment had slowly followed behind them all the way to the café and was currently pulling up behind them.

As they got out of the car Nathan and Haley stared at the white patrol car while Peyton just headed into the shop without so much as a glance backwards.

"What the hell is going on Nate?" Haley asks as they follow the blonde while casting looks at the two uniformed officers seated in the front of the police car.

Nathan frowns but remains silent as he opens the door for his wife to enter in front of him. Inside Lucas was currently hugging his girlfriend in the middle of the empty shop, his mother was just bringing out a tray with drinks which she sat down on two tables that had been pushed together.

"Why don't you all take a seat?" Karen says as she moves to lock the front door and turn the sign to indicate that it was closed.

Lucas finally released Peyton as Karen returned and sat down.

"Where have you been Peyton, we called everyone but no one had seen you." Lucas says taking the empty chair beside her.

"You had us all worried, is everything okay now?" Karen asked the quiet girl. In truth Karen was extremely concerned about the young women seated at the side of her, she looked like she'd slept in the clothes she was wearing and seemed to be very withdrawn. She had heard from her son that Brooke was on the mend so Peyton's sudden disappearing act had them all troubled.

"Right." Peyton began reaching for a glass of juice and taking a sip to wet her suddenly dry mouth. "I guess I should start with why there's a police car outside."

"There's a police car outside?" Lucas asks getting up to look outside as Karen's eyes widened in reaction to that news.

"Um, and why is there a police car out there?" She asks looking from Lucas, who was retaking his seat, to the blonde and then at Haley and Nathan who she raised an eyebrow at.

"Yeah, it was outside our apartment this morning too." Nathan volunteered as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Right." Peyton agreed. "Well this isn't really an easy thing to say." She continues playing with the rim of her glass.

"Hey." Karen began placing her hand over the blonde's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Take your time."

Peyton took a deep breath and looked up at everyone seated around her, her friends, Brooke's friends. They were all worried about her she could see that clearly from their expressions, but it didn't bring her any comfort, in fact it only served to make her feel more guilty.

"It was Derek." She finally managed to blurt out.

It was blunt and to the point but it wasn't exactly how she'd planned to inform them, but in a way she was just glad she'd been able to say his name at all.

"What was?" Haley asked.

"Derek?" Lucas asked not sure if she was referring to her brother or the guy that had pretended to be him.

"That hurt Brooke, only his name's not Derek it's Ian. Ian Banks." Peyton said as her previous nervousness evaporated and anger took its place. "He's the guy that attacked her, that raped her."

"Your brother?" Nathan asks having never really met the guy properly. "He did it? He broke into your place and almost killed Brooke?" He continued with anger in his voice.

Peyton nodded and wiped at her eyes as they began to water. She didn't want to start crying again she'd already spent enough time doing that already.

"Only he's not my brother, he just pretended to be." She replied to Nathan.

"I don't understand, isn't he supposed to be in jail already?" Lucas asks confused as he was pretty sure he was right.

Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, turns out that it was him calling not that Wilcox guy." She says. "And it gets better!" She continues with a grin. "He was never there for Brooke in the first place, the cops think she just got in his way."

"He was after you." Lucas said fearfully, catching on to what she was really saying.

"That's why the cops are following you right?" Nathan asks as they all try to understand everything they've just been told. "Is he still out there?"

Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was such a terrible thing that had happened to Brooke, something she'd never wish on her worst enemy. But to find out that Peyton had been the intended victim was hard to take in.

"Why on earth did you take off yesterday if you knew this already, what were you thinking Peyton? You can't put yourself in danger like that." Karen said to the teen.

Peyton shrugged, Brooke had said something similar when she'd been about to leave the hospital last night. She'd had to lie to the brunette, telling her that Lucas was waiting outside to give her a ride home. Only then was Brooke okay about her leaving even though Peyton could tell that she wasn't completely happy about the idea.

"Does Brooke know?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she knows." Peyton relied, they hadn't talked about it but from what Brooke had already told her she knew Brooke was aware of who attacked her. There was a chance the brunette knew a lot more than she did about just who Ian Banks was.

"That's it, you're not going anywhere on your own from now on. Between Lucas and me and the cops out there, there's no way this guy's getting within a hundred feet of you." Nathan says getting a nod from his brother at the idea as he tries to think of ways to keep the blonde safe from this psycho.

Peyton snorted at the idea.

"Peyton." Karen begins not liking the blondes reaction to Nathan's suggestion. "Nathan's right, you can't just wander around alone, not when this person's capable of what he did to Brooke."

"Oh, I know exactly what he's capable of Karen. And do you really think it's a good idea to put more people than necessary in danger?"

"We only want to help Peyton, if that means following you around then fine me and Nate can do that. We'll protect you." Lucas says thinking Nathan's idea would work great, that way if either of them spotted Ian Banks again they'd be in a position to pay him back for what he'd already done to Brooke.

"You'll _protect _me?" Peyton asks doubtfully. "You think following me around constantly is going to stop this guy, do you think he'll care about hurting more people than just me?"

"It's worth a shot Peyton, at least until they catch him." Nathan replied.

Peyton ran her hand over her face not knowing whether to laugh or cry. She was already responsible for what had happened to Brooke she couldn't stand the idea of another of her friends being hurt because of her. _Or worse._

"It's not that simple Nathan." Peyton said looking over at her friend suddenly feeling completely drained. Nathan may have been a jerk of a boyfriend when they had dated but he'd always been one of her best friends. And she loved him for trying to look out for her now, she just didn't know if it was worth it. She didn't want anyone else she loved to get hurt because of her.

"If the cops haven't been able to catch him for the last two years, do you really think they'll catch him now?" She continues before letting out a sigh. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do right now was head back to the apartment and try to get some sleep.

"Two years?"

"Why have they been looking for this guy for the last two years Peyton?" Haley asks even though she was afraid to hear what the blonde's answer would be.

Peyton looks at Haley straight in the eye for a moment before she answered her.

"Because six other girls weren't as lucky as Brooke, they all died."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Okay so for you guys over this side of the pond, sorry my bad : ( But for the rest of you I soo got this posted when I said I would!!

Anyways thanks to everyone still reading ::kiss, kiss:: and much love to you.

But it's late or really, really early so I'm off. I'll try to respond quicker to reviews this time, promise. Please feel free to let me know what you think so far, but remember complaints should be sent to the guy two doors down the hall ok: P


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"So is this really such a good idea?" Nathan asked as Lucas opened the front door to the house they were standing in front of. "And why exactly do you have a key for this place anyway?" He continued as the door opened and they stepped inside.

"Peyton gave it to me on Saturday night to pick up some of her clothes." Lucas replied as he looked around the downstairs of the house. "I just never got around to giving it back."

Nathan follow as Lucas made for the stairs that would take them to Peyton's bedroom. He felt like he was trespassing. It wasn't like he'd never been in this house before, he had plenty of times, it was just that it was different now. This house was different.

Peyton had loved this house so much when she was younger but after the death of her mother Peyton stopped treating the house as her home. Instead she stayed for the most part holed up inside her room, only using other parts of the house when her father was home.

Now that had been taken from her too, there was no longer any part of this house that didn't hold bad memories for his friend. Even after Ian Banks had attacked her Peyton still managed to make her room her place again, her sanctuary from the outside world. It had taken time but she had refused to let Ian Banks take that away from her.

But after what had happened to Brooke that had changed, not that she had said anything to anyone. It was more obvious by her actions, she hadn't once stepped into this house even after being allowed back inside and she had never mentioned, not once, the possibility of moving back here.

"So…" Nathan began as he tried not to look at the floor of Peyton's bedroom, only he couldn't help but notice the large piece of carpet that was missing from beside the bed. Or the darkened stains that were still visible in patches around it. "what are we looking for again?" He asked as his mind went blank and all he could imagine was what had happened in this room.

Lucas was busy opening a drawer on Peyton's desk and pushing aside sheets of paper as he searched. "I told you her memory card."

"Right." Nathan nodded although he still hadn't moved to look for it. "Are you sure about this, Luke? I mean I'm just not sure we should be here, snooping through Peyton's things." He continued frowning at the thought of his friend finding out he had been going through her belongings.

Lucas couldn't believe his brother right now, Peyton and Brooke, two of their best friends, one his girlfriend and the other his previous girlfriend, could still be in very real danger from this psycho guy and Nathan was worried about trying to help them.

Turning to his brother still clutching a letter of some kind he glared at him. "What's wrong with you? Don't you want to keep them safe, or is it just that this was my idea?" He asked.

"What?" Nathan said in shock. "Of course I want to protect them, I just think we should have told them what we're doing not go sneaking around behind their backs, that's all!"

"Fine! Then start looking already." Lucas said turning back around as Nathan opened up the drawer on the bedside table. "And we will tell them, but if we can't find the damn thing there won't be anything to tell them so why get their hopes up?"

Nathan grunted, he didn't think either of the girls would particularly like Lucas' idea but he did think it would help keep them safe, or at least safer than they were if they did nothing, so he'd help his brother find the thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley watched as Peyton lay down on the couch with her back to her. Earlier at the café they had all been talking about how to keep both Peyton and Brooke safe until the police were able to catch Ian Banks. Brooke was safe for the time being leaving Peyton, and so that's who they focused on.

Nathan and Lucas had began talking about taking it in turn to always be with her, agreeing who would walk her to classes, to the hospital and who would drive her back to the apartment. They had gotten so caught up in talking about calling Mouth and Skills to help them that they almost didn't notice when Peyton stood up and headed out of the shop.

They had all quickly gotten up and went after her with Lucas demanding to know what she thought she was playing at. Peyton had just continued into Nate's car and said that she wasn't sure who was down to be her shadow right now but if they couldn't decide she was sure the police, who were still in the car sitting behind them, wouldn't have minded driving her back to the apartment.

Haley had said she'd take her back with the others saying they'd meet them there a bit later as no one had felt much like going to school after what Peyton had told them.

Sighing Haley put down her bag and went into the kitchen where there was a broken cup all over the floor that still needed to be swept up. As she rounded the counter she looked down to see a clean floor.

Frowning she thought for a second before glancing over at her friend on the couch, she watched as Peyton turned one way and then back again trying to get comfortable. She knew she hadn't cleaned up and Nathan hadn't because they'd left before he had even noticed it.

That meant that Peyton must have done it for her.

Even after being shouted at she'd still cleaned up Haley's mess, shaking her head Haley went about making herself that cup of tea she'd wanted that morning. It wasn't like there would be much else to do if they weren't going to school and as long as the police car was parked outside she felt relatively safe at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas opened up another drawer and again it was filled with notes and letters but just as he was about to close it the words on a headed letter caught his attention. Pulling it out he began to read it.

"What's that?"

"What?" Lucas replies startled both by Nathan's question and by what he had just read. "Oh, nothing." He continues before turning to his brother while discreetly pocketing the letter.

"This is useless, it could be anywhere." Nathan says frustrated as he looks around the room. "Where does she keep her camera anyway? Won't it still be in the thing?"

"Maybe." Lucas agrees then thinks for a moment before walking into Peyton's closet and coming back into the room holding her camera bag with a smile on his face.

"Why did we just go through her drawers if you knew where she kept that?"

"I forgot?" He replies sheepishly.

Nathan rolled his eyes at that. "Well, don't just stand there. Check it out." He prompted and watched as Lucas pulled out the digital camera and began looking through the pictures one by one.

After looking over every photo twice Lucas dropped the camera onto the bed in defeat. "There's nothing on it that'll help." He said in a subdued tone. He had been so sure his plan would work, not only in keeping Peyton and Brooke safe, but it could have helped catch Ian Banks.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked as he picked up the camera bag and looked inside. "Well she's got to have more than one anyway, right? It's not like… ah! Try these." He says pulling out two more small cards and handing them to his brother.

Lucas grinned at Nathan and quickly picked the camera back up and switched out the card and looked at what was on it. "Bingo!"

"Got something?"

Lucas beamed at Nathan and placed the camera back into its bag before he pulled it over his shoulder. "Yeah, this'll work great. Just let me call Mouth and get him to meet us at my place."

"Cool, let's go then." Nathan said more than happy to be leaving Peyton's house and that they may have found a way of help their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley grabbed the phone up before it could ring for a second time, it had taken Peyton over an hour but it finally looked as if she had managed to fall asleep and Haley didn't want her to be woken up so soon.

"Hello?" She says quietly trying to keep her voice down.

"Tutor-mum!!"

Haley blinked in surprise before responding with a grin on her face. "Brooke? Is that you? How did you get a hold of a phone? How are you?"

"Hey, you know me I can talk anyone into anything with this smile." Brooke responded and Haley could tell she was grinning.

"It's so good to hear your voice Brooke." Haley said as she closed her eyes with the emotion at talking to one of her best friends, a friend she'd come close to losing a few nights ago. "I'm so sorry about what happened Brooke." She continued as her voice broke.

"Hey none of that, this is a happy call, so no crying okay?" Brooke replied.

"Right."

"So anyway, I can't talk for long and I was just going to leave Peyton a message-"

"She's here, do you want me to get her?" Haley interrupted worried there was a more serious reason behind Brooke's call.

"No that's fine I can just tell you."

"Okay?" Haley said as she looked over at Peyton again wondering if she should go over and let her know Brooke was on the phone.

"So, seeing as you're not at school right now, where you should be might I add, what are you doing in about two hours?"

"Why?" Haley asked while ignoring the part about missing school as she didn't know exactly how she could explain that without worrying Brooke.

"How would you like to come visit me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So can you do it?" Lucas asks as he hands the card over to Mouth.

"Yeah, I mean it's not that hard to do, it's just… are you sure this is okay? Not that I don't think it's a good idea, but is Brooke alright about this?" Mouth asks as he pockets the card. Lucas had shown him the picture on his laptop and explained everything he wanted him to do. None of it was that difficult and it would probably only take him about an hour to finish. He just wanted to know Brooke was okay with the whole thing.

Lucas looked at Nathan who was frowning at Mouth's question before replying to him. "She's fine with it."

Mouth looked between the pair not completely believing that, but if Lucas said Brooke was happy for him to do this then he would just have to trust him. "Okay well Skills has already said he'll help me when I've got this finished, it shouldn't take that long so I'll call you then, bye guys. Oh and tell Brooke I said hi if you see her for me."

And with that Mouth left.

Nathan sighed from his position on Lucas' bed, he was beginning to rethink this whole idea. But it was too late now and he'd have to just hope that it did help and that Haley wouldn't kill him when she found out, or Peyton for that matter.

"Hey look, this will work so stop worrying little brother." Lucas said after he heard a second sigh coming from Nathan.

"Well I for one hope the girls see it that way before they lynch us for 'trying to help' that's all. And by the way _big brother _you can explain it to Peyton and Hales right now because it's about time we got back there don't you think?" Nathan said as he stood and made his way to Lucas' car.

"Yeah." Lucas says to the empty room as he considered for the first time that Peyton might not think this was a good plan, luckily Brooke wouldn't have to find out for while.

He just had to find the best way of telling his girlfriend about what he'd done. _Maybe I can get Nathan to talk to her for me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke called?"

"Yes." Haley responds rolling her eyes.

"She called… here?"

"Peyton for the tenth time, yes Brooke called." Haley says trying not to get frustrated at having to continually repeat herself. Peyton had just woken up and she was trying to explain what Brooke had told her, but the blonde seemed to be stuck on repeat at the moment and Haley was starting to get annoyed with her.

"And you didn't wake me?" Peyton asked and Haley could see the hurt in her friends eyes.

"Oh honey, you were sleeping finally and she just wanted to leave a quick message. She couldn't talk for very long I'm sorry, but you'll get to see her really soon okay?" Haley says trying to make Peyton feel better and mentally kicking herself for not waking her in the first place.

Peyton nods pulling her knees up to her chin. "So you guys can see her, that's good right?"

"Yes."

"See who?" Asks Nathan as he walks through the doorway having heard what Peyton had said.

The blonde looked over to see Lucas and Nathan enter the apartment and then checked her watch. Now that everyone was there they could just head over to the hospital right now.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Haley asks as she goes over to hug Nathan.

"Oh we just had some stuff for my mum to do first." Lucas replied not wanting to talk about it just yet, as he had still to come up with a good way of explaining what they'd done.

"Okay well you won't believe who called a little while ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** I could tell you all that I'm really sorry again about how much my timing on updates sucks but I think you know that by now, right:( I guess all I can say is I'll try to do better but don't get your hopes up.

This part was running a bit long, but I think you'll all like the next part for some reason. ::wink,wink::

Anyways thanks to everyone that's still around reading this and any new faces just joining and a super sized thanks to those that review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Brooke looked over at the wall clock again and pouted when she realised that there was still over half an hour to go before visiting hours started. After being told by Shannon earlier that she would be allowed to have a few more visitors now, not many but a few, she had been desperate to see the others. 

Anything was better than being stuck alone in this room there was nothing but a bed and equipment drawer in the place, and shock of shocks there was no television in sight. How was she expected to pass the hours?

She had been beyond bored, so much so, that she had pressed the call button several times just to have contact with someone else, and she was sure that her last lame excuse of asking for a drink of water was completely transparent. 

Brooke smiled at that though because the next time she pressed the buzzer, a mere five minutes later, a nurse came in holding a stack of magazines for her to read through. They hadobviously just been bought as they looked brand new and ranged from Vanity Fair to TV Weekly, but more importantly they kept her from thinking to much.

At least that was the idea but she just wasn't able to clear her mind completely of the events that lead her to be in hospital. Friday night had come close to being her last night alive.

And as she tried not to focus on the terrible things that had happened to her, her mind would replay bits and pieces of those few hours every time she became conscious of the injures she bore. With every movement that pulled at her stitched and bruised side images would be conjured up in her mind of the exact moment that that injury had been inflicted on her.

In high definition each second was played out again and again with every cut, hit and thrust feeling newly wreaked upon her body.

Reliving that night in the hands of a monster every time she turned or breathed too deeply was slowly driving her crazy. 

But, as she looked at the wall clock again, she would finally have her distraction in twenty five minutes.

She had no regrets over the decisions she had made that night, or that day. Yes there was some things she wished were different, her fight with Peyton that morning being the big one, but it took no time what so ever for her to accept that she wouldn't change anything that she had done that day.

Not if it meant she hadn't gone over to Peyton's exactly when she had, not if it meant allowing Peyton Sawyer to take her place.

_No way!_

Because no matter how long it would take her to come to terms with those events, heal from them and eventually move on, she knew she _was_ capable of doing that. She knew in her heart and her mind that she would never allow the perversion that was Ian Banks to have that much control over her life, to make her less of the person she was. No, she would pick up the pieces and move on, hopefully much stronger for it.

This wouldn't break her, she just would not allow that to happen. 

Brooke Davis was better than that. 

But Peyton Sawyer?

As much as Brooke hoped that with the support of herself and their friends that Peyton would manage to cope had their positions been reversed, there was a part of her that didn't truly believe that.

That Peyton was a fighter wasn't in question, but after everything the blonde had gone through in recent years Brooke had trouble believing that Peyton wouldn't close herself off from everyone that loved her.That she would shut them all out in order to try and cope, even her.

But that wasn't going to be how she dealt with it, in fact shutting her friends out was the last thing on her mind.

She wanted, needed, to be able to see her friends. She wanted to have them as close as possible especially a certain blonde haired, blue eyed friend named Peyton.

Whether it was because of the very real threat Ian Banks still posed to her or due to her true feelings for the blonde Brooke wasn't entirely sure, and she really didn't care too much right now. All she knew was that she needed Peyton more than she ever had before.

Luckily though Peyton hadn't seemed to mind her constant need to touch her or just look at her, ensuring to herself that she was there and safe. 

"Knock, knock."

Brooke turned her head sharply at that to see Haley slowly walk into the room closely followed by Peyton who wore such a big smile Brooke couldn't help but return it. _Speak of the devil!_

"Hey! Get over here and give me my hug tutor-mom." Brooke demanded of Haley once she was able to remove her gaze from the blue eyes that continued to watch her closely.

Peyton looked on proudly, her hands stuck into the pockets of her jeans, as Brooke opened her arms and hugged their friend tightly, or as tightly as she could given her injuries. She had been a little worried as to how Brooke would deal with close contact from other people, but from the looks of it Brooke didn't mind at all.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Haley asked as she loosely returned the embrace before pulling back to look at Brooke.

"Nah, I'm still sore but for the most part I'm doing good." Brooke said trying to ignore Haley's close inspection of her face. She wasn't entirely sure how bad her face looked because no one would give her a mirror, but she did know it still hurt to touch so she suspected it wasn't pretty. "Get over here Blondie." 

Peyton's grin widened as she made her way over and pulled Brooke to her. "Missed you." She whispered into an ear although she was sure Haley probably heard her comment being that she was standing right beside them. 

She didn't care. 

Pulling back enough to look into Brooke's eyes without breaking the brunette's hold on her she reached her hand up to cup Brooke's face and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke beamed at her.

The sound of a throat clearing brought both of them back to the present and while Peyton blushed slightly Brooke could only roll her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Brooke instructed Haley who quickly claimed the seat beside the bed. 

Just as Peyton was about to go and find another chair to sit on Brooke gave her hand a small tug causing Peyton to look at her. Lifting her eyebrow Brooke let her know she wanted Peyton to stay on the bed beside her.

Peyton just nodded her acceptance of that, not that she wanted to move away from Brooke, but with Haley in the room she was unsure of how to act. Relaxing,she decided to act how she had been when it had just been the two of them, she moved to sit further back on the bed so that she was sitting behind Brooke.

Sighing Brooke slowly rested back against Peyton as she felt the blonde wrap her arms around her and pull her gently closer. Closing her eyes at the contact Brooke slowly exhaled feeling better than she had all day. 

Lacing her fingers with those at her waist and giving them a squeeze which was quickly returned she opened her eyes and looked into Haley's ignoring the obvious curiosity that they held.

"So how have you and N-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Shannon says as she enters the room causing the three friends to look in her direction. "But could I borrow Peyton for a moment?"

Brooke felt Peyton's hold on her tighten at Shannon's request and decided to try and ease the sudden tension coming from the blondes body.

"Why? Need something from a top shelf?" Brooke asked her with a smirk as that got a laugh from Haley and the nurse. 

But not Peyton who remained silent.

"Maybe, it'll only be for a minute." Shannon added when it became apparent that the blonde was reluctant to move from her current position.

"Sure but I want her back in one piece, okay?" Brooke said giving Peyton a small tug forward to let her know that she should go with the nurse. Brooke had a good idea what Shannon wanted with her friend so was not as concerned about the request as Peyton was.

It was clear that Peyton was worried about what she was wanted for, there had been very little good news given to her by the people that worked in this place. Brooke had seemed fine to her, her condition having improved more and more with each visit the blonde had made. Surely there was nothing to worry about, right?

Glancing back at Brooke, who sent her a reassuring smile once she had gotten off the bed, Peyton slowly moved towards the nurse.

"And she can bring back another chair." The nurse added with a wink before turning and leaving with Peyton, not seeing the scowl that Brooke sent her way at that comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you it was like she was another person, like some kind of Jekyll and Hyde thing." Haley said as she entered her apartment with Nathan.

"Right, don't you think you might be over exaggerating just a little?" Nathan asks trying not to roll his eyes at his wife.

"Hrmf, you didn't see it." Haley huffs as she drops onto the recliner finally able to put her feet up and relax for a moment.

That was true, Nathan and Lucas had patiently waited in the relative's room for Peyton and Haley to come back out and let someone else visit with Brooke but that hadn't happened. It had taken until after visiting was finished before the pair had returned. 

But unlike Lucas who had seemed relieved at that, Nathan himself was disappointed in not being able to see Brooke in person. But he could wait until later to finally see his friend, maybe by then Lucas would have figured out what to tell the brunette about what he'd done, what they'd both done.

Right now Nathan was sure that his brother was informing his girlfriend of their actions that morning, it was a thought that made him feel ill.

"Are you okay Nate? You've been really quiet all day." Haley asked worried at the grimace that had been on her husbands face a moment before.

"Umm…" Nathan began looking at Haley before wiping the sweat from his palms and sitting down beside her. He wasn't sure how Haley would react but he knew that he still felt he'd been wrong in agreeing with what Lucas had intended to do. "I need to tell you something… and you might not like it."

Haley watched Nathan closely not sure what he could be so upset about.

"This morning Lucas and I kinda… see he had this idea of how to help… but…"

"But what Nathan?" Haley questioned him, she'd thought Lucas' comment on helping out his mom hadn't exactly been true. But she'd just assumed they'd spent their time cursing out Ian Banks' existence, and wishing for a slow and painful death for the bastard, like she had.

Now she was almost afraid about how they had actually spent their time that morning, to her eyes Nathan was acting guilty and that wasn't a good sign for things to come in her experience.

But before she could open her mouth to question him the front door of their apartment was thrown open.

Peyton slammed the door closed behind her and quickly turned the lock and put on the chain before turning and leaning her back against it as tears ran down her face.

"Peyton?" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Peyton, come on. Open up and let me explain." Lucas said giving the door a rap with his knuckles.

Peyton closed her eyes and turned her head to the heavens feeling unable to deal with what had just happened.

"Fuck off Lucas." She almost pleaded in an anguished whisper that carried to Nathan and Haley but not to her boyfriend.

"Will you just let me explain!" Lucas demanded giving the door another bang, he'd chased after the blonde but had been unable to reach her before she had gotten into the house, locking him out.

"Explain? What's to explain, my eyes work just fine!" Peyton shouted through the door as she pushed off from it and walked further into the apartment.

"I'm trying to help Peyton." Lucas replied beseechingly.

"HELP? Are you fucking serious? How in the hell do you think this is going to help? Are you really that stupid or are you just that much of an asshole?" Peyton questioned moving closer to the door, almost wanting to open it. 

If only to smack some sense into the insensitive jerk that didn't have a clue about how fucked up his idea of helping truly was.

"Um, Peyton?" Came the timid voice of Haley that made Peyton jump and turn to see Haley and Nathan watching her looking shocked at what they'd just witnessed. Nathan looked at her with a terrified expression.

"Will you just let me in!" Lucas repeated drawing Peyton's attention back to the door and away from her two friends.

Haley watched Peyton and then glanced at her husband who looked like he was about to throw up at any second.

Her eyes narrowed.

"This had better have nothing to do with you!" She whispered harshly into her husband's ear before standing and cautiously making her way towards a distraught Peyton.

Nathan gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Hey guys! Hoped you all enjoyed this part, I know its been a while since my last update, sorry. But :) my easter break starts soon so I might just be able to post more often during that, maybe.

Thanks to everyone thats been reading this, old and new everyone's welcome! And thank you if you take the time to review, no pressure though!

( Thanks for the feedback guys, guess I was over reacting but I feel better now:) )

And again thanks for sticking with this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

Peyton kept walking from the kitchen to the living area and then back again, her hands laced behind her head while she tried desperately to calm down. She was so angry right now that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop herself from hitting Lucas the moment she saw him face to face again.

_Why doesn't he understand?_

_Why doesn't he get it?_

_He doesn't even think there's anything wrong with what he's done!_

"Peyton?"

The blonde stopped by the couch and turned to look at Haley having almost forgotten there was anyone else in the room with her.

"What is this?" Haley asked as she looked at the crumpled up piece of paper Peyton had pulled out of her back pocket and given to her just a few moments before.

Peyton wiped at her face as she walked over to her friend and took it out of her hands.

"What does it look like? It Lucas' idea of _helping _of course!" She said throwing it down onto the counter.

"Come on Peyton… Will somebody just let me in already?!" Lucas shouted from his position on the other side of the apartment door.

Peyton watched as Nathan, who hadn't moved or spoken since she'd entered the apartment, moved towards the front door.

She snorted.

"If you and Haley ever plan on having more than one child, I'd rethink opening that door if I were you Nate." She said coldly. She had no interest in being anywhere near her boyfriend right now.

Nathan looked at her and then at the door as Lucas gave it another bang. He wasn't sure what to do but he did think Lucas needed to be there to explain rather than just shouting through the door.

"Will you just give him a chance to explain Peyton?" Nathan asked softly.

"What exactly is it that he needs to explain Nate?" Peyton enquired sarcastically. 

"Why pictures of that bastard are up all over town? Fine! Go ahead, let him in, let's hear him _explain_." She demands folding her arms across her chest.

Nathan looked from Peyton to his wife unsure of what he should do. But Haley wasn't paying any attention to either of them as she stared at the poster that was once again in her hands.

Sighing, he slowly turned around and opened the door to let his brother inside. It wasn't like he had much of a choice but this had been Lucas' idea after all, so even though he took part in it, Lucas was in a better position to defend their actions.

"They're all over town?" Haley asked as Lucas walked cautiously into the apartment.

"Yeah, everywhere, on poles, bus stops and even on the insides of shop windows. They're all over Karen's windows." Peyton replied then glared at Lucas. "So go ahead, explain it to me!" She continued.

"But when did you… how could you?" Haley asked confused as to how that could be possible given that they had been together almost all day.

"Well obviously Luke here had some accomplices, didn't you?" Peyton spat at him.

Lucas wasn't sure why Peyton was so upset with him. He knew this was a good idea, in fact it would help more than anything the police had done so far, which was close to nothing as far as he could tell. At least this way Brooke's friends could all help, really help, protect her and Peyton. _Why can't she see that?_

"Peyton, this will work, it will. You just have to give it a chance to." Lucas said as he tried to get his girlfriend to understand that all he was trying to do was help.

The blonde ignored him almost completely as she glared at him. "Who helped you?" She demanded. "You couldn't have done all of this, you didn't have the time. You were at Karen's this morning, then at the hospital this afternoon and then you were with me, so who did it? Who did you get to plaster that bastard's picture all over town?" 

Lucas looked nervously at his brother.

"Nate?" Peyton asked catching the glance between the pair. 

"And Mouth and Skills." Lucas admitted.

Haley shook her head at this but Peyton could only stare at Nathan.

"You helped him do this?" She asked in a pained voice not really believing that Nathan could have been involved.

"You lied this morning…" Haley says looking at them. "You weren't helping Karen at all, were you?"

Peyton could tell from the guilty looks that Haley was right, but she still had trouble believing they had gone and done this.

"You went there?" She asked as her voice cracked. 

She had to close her eyes to fight back the tears but it didn't help, the reality of what they had done was just too much for her. They had gone to her house, they had been inside _that_ room. 

She could still remember the moment she had flicked the light switch on only to be greeted by the sight of her best friend's blood covered body laying helplessly on the floor. 

Could still remember the horrific silence that was broken only by Brooke's desperate attempts at getting air into her lungs as they waited for help to come. 

Still remember the sight of her friends naked body being turned over by the EMT's that had shown quite clearly just how brutal and sadistic Ian Banks had been to the brunette.

And just how close Peyton had come to losing Brooke altogether.

Peyton opened her eyes and stared hard at the man before her unable to feel anything other than hate and contempt for him. There wasn't a single part of her that felt what he had done was okay.

It made her livid that he wasn't the least bit apologetic over his actions. It was when he showed this side of his character that she always wondered why she had been so willing to risk her friendship with Brooke.

She slapped him.

Hard.

But not as hard as she would have liked.

"Wow, timeout!" Nathan said raising his arms in a calming gesture as he moved in front of Lucas who had stepped back and clutched at his cheek. "You okay Luke?" 

"Yeah." Lucas replied as her gingerly worked his jaw feeling that it had come close to being dislocated. "I think." 

Peyton laughed and turned away from the pair, choosing to walk to the other side of the kitchen counter where she leaned on her elbows.

"What's wrong with you Peyton?" Nathan demanded. Sure they should have told the girls what they were going to do but all they wanted was to help. 

What was so wrong with that? 

"What's wrong with me? What the HELL is wrong with the both of you? How can you possibly think that what you've done is okay?" Peyton fired back at him.

"Peyton these posters are going to help, you have to believe that. When everyone's seen these then if he shows up again someone will call the number on the posters and we'll get him." Lucas explains, it was a good plan. 

And it would work, Peyton was just going to have to trust him on this.

"You're _unbelievable!_" Peyton shouted then covered her face with her hands and mumbled something into them that none of the others were able to understand. 

"You are _fucking_ unbelievable, do you know that?" She asked as she glared at him again.

"What? Peyton the more people that see his face the better chance we have of getting him, can't you see that?" Lucas asks.

"Right! That's a great idea Lucas, but tell me something cause I'm just curious, when exactly do you plan on catching him? Hmm? Today, tomorrow, next week, next month? Just a rough guess will do." Peyton asks sweetly as she clasps her hands together and displays a fake smile on her face.

"Well…" Lucas says fumbling for an answer he couldn't possibly give.

No one could answer that question because there was no guarantee that Ian Banks would ever _be_ caught and arrested for his crimes.

"Right, so in the meantime I'm guessing the posters will just have to stay up, right? I mean what good are they if no one remembers the phone number on them if they ever do see him." Peyton asks.

"I guess so." Lucas replies softly having lost some of his conviction over his plan.

Peyton looked at both the Scott brothers noting their dejected looks. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Nathan asks with a frown, he did get it, she was saying that Ian Banks might never come back to Tree Hill so the posters wouldn't be of any use.

Peyton slapped her hands down onto the counter. "Have either of you just once, once, considered Brooke in all of this?" She demanded as she moved to stand in front of the brothers.

"What? Of course we have!" Lucas says. "We did this for her, for the both of you." He continues defending his actions.

"So the fact that you've plastered pictures of her rapist across town was all part of the plan, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear that." Peyton said her eyes reflecting just how angry she still was.

"She'll-" Nathan began before the blonde glared at him and interrupted him.

"She'll what?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Thank you?" 

She snorted. _Like hell!_

Peyton ran her hand over her head and rubbed at the back of her neck as she tried to work out how to make them understand what she was trying to get at. Suddenly she reached over and pulled the poster out of Haley's hands and held it up so that it faced Nathan and Lucas.

"Who is he?" She demanded to know as she thrust the poster away from her and closer to the two boys.

"What?" Nathan asked feeling more confused by the second, they all already knew exactly who he was.

Haley watched on curious as to where Peyton was going with that question.

"Ian Banks." Lucas finally answered her.

"No!" Peyton shouted as her eyes began to water. 

"Who _is_ he?" She repeated as she began to cry.

There was only silence in the room as the three friends tried to comprehend just what Peyton was trying so hard to say. None of them wanted to upset the blonde any more than she already was.

Finally Lucas tried. "Peyton he's Ian Banks, we all know who he is." He said quietly.

"No you don't, you can't. Not if all you see when you look at this is Ian Banks." She said. "That's not who he is!" She continued as her eyes pleaded with them to understand.

"Peyton?" Haley began wanting nothing more than to go over and wrap the blonde in her arms. 

"Then who is he?" Lucas asked throwing his arms up as he admitted that he was completely lost as to what Peyton was saying to them.

Peyton stared at her friends noting the deep sadness in Nathan's eyes, the pain in Haley's and the questions in Lucas'. 

She stepped closer to Luke.

"He's the man that dragged our friend into my bedroom, he's the man that spent almost two hours beating her with his fists." She began as she felt herself start to shake and she had to swipe at the mountain of tears that were falling down her face. 

"He's the man that hit her so hard that he broke her cheekbone in two places, the guy that took a knife and began to make cuts all over her body and when that wasn't enough for the sick bastard he then drove that knife into her." She continued ignoring when her friends faces began to pale at the images she was creating for them.

"He's the guy that held her down while he climbed on top of her and raped her while she probably begged for him to stop." Peyton couldn't say anymore than that as she sank to her knees. _Why couldn't they see!_

"That's who he is, that's who Brooke will see."

Nathan watched in shock as Peyton collapsed to the ground and sobs wracked her body. He couldn't take the sight for long and quickly reached for her, lifting her into his arms while he tried to comfort her.

"Shh, Peyton it's okay." He whispered to her and as he looked over his shoulder to his brother he continued. "We'll take them all down, I promise, Brooke won't see any of them." 

"Shh, it'll be okay. I promise." He said rocking her gently as his own tears began to fall.

He finally understood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Hey guys thanks for all the responses to the last part, you all rock!

Just to let you know just for fun I did write a version of this where Peyton reached for a frying pan, saddly Lucas didn't survive that encounter. shame I couldn't post it :P but alas he is still needed for the story, but I'm really trying to get ride of the guy.

Can't really have Breyton if he's still dating Blondie now can we?

Congrats to those that guessed right about what they did, I personally do kinda think its a good idea, sorta.

But Peyton gets what Peyton wants damit! And if she wants them down, then down they go.

Catch you all next time, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and have a good egg day when it rolls round! (get it? rolls? egg? :sigh: its late here what can I say)


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Haley slowly opened her bedroom door and made her way over to Peyton, who was currently curled up on top of the bed.

She was exhausted after everything that had happened and was glad she'd finally managed to persuade Nathan to leave with Lucas.

"Did they leave?" Peyton asked as Haley sat down next to her. She had stopped crying but she still felt broken inside. The emotions that had rose during her argument with Lucas draining her of her earlier energy.

Not that her day had started off very well, but Brooke had seemed in really good spirits during their visit and it had left her feeling happy. Happy enough that the prospect of going into town with Lucas had appeared relatively harmless, so she had agreed.

Little did she know.

"Yeah, Nathan took some convincing but he left." Haley explained. "He really wanted to make sure you were okay though."

"Bit late for that." Peyton grunted as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Haley patted her on the leg but remained silent.

"You get it though, right? I mean you saw her today." Peyton asked wanting to know she wasn't the only one that cared.

"Peyton, of course I understand." Haley said softly. "Even if I didn't know who Brooke was, I am a woman. Just the idea of having to see a picture of the man that had violated me like that, every time I went into town, it would tear me apart." She continued with a shake of her head.

Peyton nodded.

Haley got it, why had it been so hard for Lucas and Nathan to see that?

"They don't get that she would put a brave face on, that she'd just act like Brooke. Even if it was killing her." Peyton said sadly.

"Has she been like that the whole time?" Haley asked. It wasn't that Brooke had acted soo differently during their visit. It was that she had smiled and joked and talked about anything and everything except about what had happened to her.

During the entire visit she hadn't once mentioned any of her injuries or how they had happened, she also hadn't asked about how the police search for her attacker was going.

Not that Haley blamed her. She hadn't been sure about what to say if Brooke had started talking about it.

"No." Peyton replied quickly. "But today might have just been a nervous thing, I mean with me she's… more quiet?" She frowned trying to explain. "And she'll cry and stuff." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Well I'm sure it's going to take her some time Peyton, no one wants to push her or start conversations she isn't ready to have." Haley said.

Again Peyton just nodded.

"Plus she trusts you Peyton." Haley said sagely. "It'd probably be difficult for her not to pretend she's coping, at least right now, with other people."

"I guess." Peyton answered even as the thought rang true to her. She knew Brooke trusted and accepted her.

"What did that nurse want? You never said when you got back." Haley asked no longer able to hold back her curiosity. Peyton had returned almost ten minutes after she had left only to remain silent, not just silent but Peyton had resumed her position behind Brooke and had buried her head into the brunette's neck.

As much as Haley had been surprised by that action, Brooke had just continued talking without missing a beat. It was almost as if she was oblivious to the blonde haired girl practically attached to her as she stared at Haley while she talked.

"Umm…" Peyton blushed somewhat at the question and tried to work out what to say to Haley. That wasn't a complete lie. "She just… umm… she asked about Brooke's parents."

Which was true, Shannon had asked if they would be visiting soon.

"She… I guess she just wanted to know if they'd been in contact." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Haley agreed. "I've spoken to my parents a couple of times since it happened. Still no word?"

"Nope." Peyton said exhaling, she hated Brooke's parent. She just couldn't understand why they treated their only child so badly.

Brooke was practically an orphan.

But that was okay, because Peyton could relate.

"Speaking of parents, have you called your dad back yet?" Haley asked, smiling when Peyton groaned and collapsed back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"No." Came the muffled answer.

"And why not?" Haley continued with a smirk.

"Because…" Peyton began as she removed the pillow. "I've no idea what to tell him. It's not like I've spoken to him a lot recently, and he sure as hell hasn't been back here in a while." She continued almost bitterly.

"Well, you are going to have to tell him sometime Peyton, if only so he stops calling here and giving me a heart attack, okay?" Haley said.

Peyton grinned, she remembered Haley explaining to Brooke that she'd picked up Larry's call and hadn't a clue what to tell him. Nathan and Lucas had both refused to help her out, but she had eventually managed well enough on her own, up until she'd slipped and mentioned Peyton being at the police station that is.

Brooke had loved it.

"So, if you don't want to call your dad back, what do you want to do right now?" Haley asks her.

"Well one of the reasons I was going into town with Lucas earlier was to get a new cell phone, I'm kinda sick of everyone having my number." Peyton explained.

"Okay." Haley said standing up from the bed. "Let's go do that then, we can probably go get something to eat after that then maybe head back over to see Brooke." She continued.

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton said following her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan looked out of the passenger side window as Lucas drove them to meet Mouth somewhere in town.

He shook his head as he took in what he was seeing, they hadn't travelled that far but he'd already seen lots of posters around. It only served to make him feel all the more guilty for his part in the whole thing.

"We soo screwed up, I can't believe we thought this was a good idea." He says to his brother.

Lucas just kept driving.

"If Brooke ever hears about this we are dead, if Peyton doesn't kill us in our sleep before then." Nathan continued as he returned his gaze to his window.

Lucas could ignore him all he wanted, but Nathan knew they'd got things wrong, totally wrong, and he'd count himself lucky if Peyton was still talking to him. But he was prepared to beg for forgiveness, both of the girls had gone through so much lately, it made him feel like shit for adding to their problems.

He also hoped Haley wouldn't stay too mad at him, he could still remember the cold look she'd given him when he and Lucas had been about to leave, even his puppy eyes hadn't melted it.

He'd have been happy with a smile, or just the hint of one, but no, he got nothing but ice from her.

Nathan turned back to face his brother again.

"And just so you know, I'm going to let you explain to Mouth and Skills we have to take all the posters down because Brooke doesn't have a clue about them and that Peyton never agreed to them in the first place." He stated clearly.

Lucas' only response was a clenching of his jaw and a tightening of his grip on the steering wheel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, just in time Sawyer." Brooke said with a smile as Peyton entered her room. "Get that cute butt of yours over here." She continued with a pat to the spot on the bed beside her.

Peyton grinned at the brunette and tried to ignore the blush that was beginning to cover her cheeks. It wasn't like Brooke had never said anything like that to her before, it was just that it was different now.

Not a bad different, just different.

"So, now that I am here what can I do for you?" Peyton enquired as she took her place beside her friend.

"Well, for starters you can give me your hand." Brooke replied holding her own out in the small space that lay between them.

"Okaaay." Peyton reluctantly agreed as she slowly placed her hand in Brooke's having no idea what the brunette was up to. But from the glint in her eyes she was definitely up to something.

Peyton was caught somewhere between curiosity as to what Brooke wanted with her hand and the happiness she felt at seeing that glint.

Brooke let out a little yelp of excitement and quickly pulled Peyton's hand closer to her.

The blonde could only smile at the actions of her friend. Brooke started to trail her fingers over her hand, but when she began stroking the palm softly Peyton had to close her eyes and swallow hard at the flood of feelings that were evoked within her.

"So, you flying solo this visit?" Brooke asked, not that she minded, she'd rather spend the time with the blonde than trying to make everyone feel comfortable with being around her.

"Um, no. Haley's outside waiting for Lucas and Nate to get here… umm, they were running late I think." Peyton replied.

Brooke smirked at Peyton, not that the blonde could see that. No, Brooke had Peyton exactly where she wanted her.

After spending a moment to take in her friends expression she quickly did what she'd set out to do and hopped off the bed.

Suddenly Peyton felt something, blinking her eyes open she looked on in shock at what her friend had done.

There, sitting comfortably on her index finger, was the lead to Brooke's heart monitor.

"Ah… Brooke… what?" She asked nervously as she watched Brooke slowly back away from her, a smug grin firmly in place.

The rate of beeps coming from the machine began increasing as Peyton began to panic.

"Oh, hey don't do that." Brooke instructed as she pointed to the small screen beside the bed. "Keep that up Peyt and you're gonna have everyone rushing in here thinking I'm having a heart attack."

"Not helping!" Peyton squeaked out as the beats continued to come at a quicker pace. She couldn't help it, she'd even broken out in a sweat.

"Peyton?" Brooke began as she limped the few feet that separated them and placed her hands on the blonde's thighs. "Peyton, you need to calm down for me, okay?" Brooke said softly.

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes trying to focus on slowing her breathing down. She was beginning to feel better just with Brooke being there, but when Brooke reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear she didn't need the monitor to know she had calmed down a great deal.

"That's it." Brooke encouraged her before she began to back away again.

Peyton opened her eyes again, this time she returned the smirk on Brooke's face with one of her own. As much as Peyton loved the other girl, she really was nothing but trouble.

"You're not planning to escape are you?" Peyton asked accepting that whatever scheme Brooke was trying she would sit there and play her part.

"No." Brooke scoffed.

"Well?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke grinned at her. "Tell you when I get back?" She responded with an innocent shrug.

"But you're not running away?" Peyton repeated.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "No."

"Fine." Peyton reluctantly accepted. "But should you even be walking around Brooke?" She asked concerned that the brunette might be hurting herself.

"I'm fine Peyton, don't worry okay?" Brooke said not wanting Peyton worrying when she really was okay to be walking around. Okay so that was stretching the truth a lot, but the exercise would probably be good for her.

Brooke watched as Peyton nodded and then turned her gaze to look at her newly encased finger, she laughed quietly when the blonde lifted it and wiggled it slightly.

"We'll talk more when I get back." She said as Peyton looked at her again. When she received a nod of agreement she finally turned to leave, only to hear the heart monitor beeps begin to increase again the closer she got to the door.

Turning her head back around she saw what had caused that reaction.

Peyton was staring at her, more specifically her back. Her back that was exposed due to the hospital gown she wore that didn't close at the back properly.

She felt her stomach drop.

Part of her back was covered in a protective dressing that had only just recently been changed by one of the nursing staff. But just as she was about to turn and go back over to her friend she noticed something about Peyton's gaze.

It was aimed a little lower.

With a shake of her head she faced forward again and made her way out of the room leaving Peyton with a final comment as she went.

"Peyton, stop looking at my ass!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Aww you guys! Really you guys are the best!!

Thanks so much to everyone that takes the time to review this, I love you for it!

And to everyone reading I hope your enjoying it.


	19. Chapter 19

**PART 19**

"So this is what it was all about, this is why you hooked me up to this thing?" Peyton asks the amusement in her voice unmistakeable as her eyes twinkled at her friend.

"Yip!" Brooke states proudly.

Peyton looked down at the object Brooke had just placed down onto the bed.

She laughed.

"Double chocolate chip ice cream?" Peyton asked.

"Yip." Brooke smiled at the blonde as she tapped her newly obtained treasure with the tip of her finger.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief as the brunette climbed up onto the bed, Brooke was special she had to admit that, definitely a one of a kind.

"What?" Brooke asked as she noticed Peyton's expression. "Well, I guess you won't be wanting any then, all the more for me." She said pulling the small half pint tub into her lap and away from her friend.

Peyton giggled.

"Brooke, firstly where did you get that tub of ice cream? And secondly, how exactly do you plan on eating it?" Peyton asked.

Brooke, about to explain how she had managed to get her hands on her prize realised that Peyton was right, she had no way of eating the frozen treat now that she had it.

Her face fell into a pout.

"Guess you'll need these then won't you Brooke?" Shannon said strolling into the room with two bowls and spoons in her hands.

The two girls looked at the nurse innocently even as Peyton gave her a small wave showing the monitor lead on her finger.

Shannon smirked at the pair. "You know you have the student nurse that's on duty at the desk thinking she's seen a ghost. How else can you explain a patient walking by when all the monitors still show readings for them?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you did promise me." Brooke justified herself. "You can't just do that and fail to deliver, and here I thought nurses were trustworthy!" She continued.

"And I would have delivered, after visiting." Shannon replied pointedly. "Tell you what, you put that back on and I'll give you these." She continued indicating the lead on Peyton and the bowls and spoons she still held.

Brooke scowled as she considered that, she knew she would have to eventually put the thing back on. That sooner or later visiting would be over and Peyton would have to leave.

The thought that she would be alone in this room with only her thoughts for company again saddened her.

She sighed.

She had enjoyed her freedom while it lasted.

"Fine." She agreed, even as her shoulders slumped.

"Okay then." Shannon agreed and quickly handed the bowls over to Peyton and then replaced the lead onto Brooke's finger before she checked the monitors, gave them both a smile, and left the room.

_Trapped again. _Brooke thought to herself grimacing as she looked at her encased finger.

"Hey." Peyton said giving her a nudge with her shoulder. The blonde had watched with concern as Brooke's previous light mood evaporated right in front of her. It was the last thing she wanted, not after Brooke had seemed so genuinely happy.

Brooke looked at her.

"How about you hold these and I'll dish this out, seems a shame to waste it after you went to so much trouble." Peyton said giving her a hopeful smile, holding out a bowl.

"Fine, but your right, I did go to all that trouble so make sure mine's full, I deserve it!" She says allowing herself to be distracted, she would have plenty of time to throw herself a pity party after Peyton had left.

"Yeah? Why exactly did you rate this anyway?" Peyton asked as she dished the ice cream out.

Brooke waited until after she had enjoyed a mouthful before answering her friend.

"Augh, I had my first physio session for my thigh." She explained around another spoonful.

"Yeah?" Peyton replied, she hadn't known Brooke needed anything like that for her injuries. "How did it go? And what about your hand?" She asked tentatively not wanting to overstep and upset the brunette.

Brooke held up her still bandaged hand for the blonde to see and flexed it, not quite able to close it all the way. "It's okay, no major damage to either luckily, so with the exercises they make me do my hand should be okay. It'll just take time." She said with a shrug as she continued to eat.

"With my thigh, it's a little different." She said. "The knife tore up the muscles a bit so…" Another shrug. "They want me to walk about and do some strength work, that's what I was doing today. Boy was that a bitch!"

"But, I mean you were walking just now." Peyton said worried for her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her.

"Calm down Blondie, yes I'll probably have some trouble walking for a few weeks, maybe months but if I put the work in, do what they say, it'll be as good as new." Brooke said giving her frowning best friend a smile.

Peyton didn't look entirely convinced, but accepted what she was told. _And I'll make damn sure she keeps up with all those exercises when she gets out of here._

"So the ice cream?" She prodded.

"Right, so the deal was I do what I was told and she'd give me a treat. I said I wanted ice cream and Shannon agreed." Brooke finished.

Peyton nodded, she knew sometimes Brooke needed an incentive to do something that didn't really appeal to her, and it was how the brunette got her to go shopping with her so often when they had been younger.

Not that Peyton ever really minded spending time with Brooke, even if she did always pretend otherwise, at least when it came to shopping.

"So do you know when they're going to let you out of here yet?" Peyton asked, knowing that if she was receiving therapy, it shouldn't be too much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we just going to walk in or is Peyton going to come out looking for us?" Nathan asked Haley as he and Lucas finally arrived. He was keen to be able to see Brooke at last.

"Yeah, Peyton said just press the buzzer and we'd be let in." Haley informed them. She had been waiting for almost half an hour for them to turn up from taking down the stupid posters that were all over town.

"How far did you guys get anyway, are most of them down?" She asked looking between the two brothers. Lucas had still to say anything since he'd got there, and she could tell he was still upset with himself.

"No." Nathan said and puffed out a lungful of air in frustration. "I don't think we even got close, Mouth had gotten some guys to help him and Skill, I don't know what they used to put the damn things up but they were stuck on pretty good." He explained. With nothing but their hands as tools ripping down the posters had proved to be a difficult and painful process, his fingers and knuckles were scraped up a little.

They'd done as much as they could if they still wanted to visit Brooke tonight. Nathan knew after speaking to Mouth and Skills that they hadn't even got half of them down yet, and it was going to take most of tomorrow to get them all down and make sure they hadn't missed any.

That was fine, he'd rather spend the day doing that than spending it at school anyway, but tomorrow he was definitely taking some kind of scraping tool with him, his hands were killing him.

"Well okay, but Peyton asked me to remind you both that you haven't to say a word about them to Brooke when we go in okay?" She informed them, even though she knew it was very unlikely that either of them would do such a thing, Peyton just didn't want to take any chances.

Nathan nodded. "Done, not a word." He agreed as he started to walk over to the door where a policeman was sitting.

"Oh, and yeah we haven't to mention that either guys." Haley said tilting her head to indicate the uniformed officer as she pressed the buzzer.

Lucas stood behind the pair wishing he was anywhere else at that very moment. He knew he'd screwed up with Peyton earlier and wasn't sure he'd get anything other than a cold shoulder from the blonde.

Brooke was just as daunting a prospect, he wasn't sure where they stood with each other after everything that had gone on between him and Peyton, and how much that had hurt the cheerleader. They'd managed civil conversations once or twice but they were far from friends.

"Are you coming?" Nathan asked his brother as they were let in.

_Guess so. _He thought with a sigh and followed them inside.

Nathan walked just behind the nurse that was taking them to see Brooke wishing she would walk faster. He felt really nervous and excited at the idea of seeing Brooke in a matter of seconds and as the nurse guided them into a room he couldn't help the grin that took over his face at the first sight of his long time friend.

"Hot shot!" Brooke shouted as she watched Haley, Nathan and Lucas enter her room.

Nathan walked over to Brooke and smiled though his eyes began to water.

"Long time no see." Brooke said as she opened her arms to him.

Nathan hesitantly drew her into his arms and hugged her back as tightly as she held him.

Peyton watched from her seat beside Brooke as the two friends embraced. She knew how much Nathan meant to the brunette and it made her proud to be able to witness such a moment between the pair.

Even though she had dated the basketball star he had always seemed like part of their dysfunctional family. When she'd met Brooke at the tender age of seven Nathan had come along as part of the package.

They had spent lots of time together as kids before the expectations of his father had stolen him away from them.

"You okay?" Brooke asked her softly.

Peyton blinked the tears out of her eyes and grinned at Brooke as her friend started to wipe them away from her cheeks.

"Yeah." She replied as she looked from Brooke to Nathan who was wiping his own tears away and back again. Brooke held Nathan's hand in her own even as she continued to wipe the tear marks from her face.

"You look like shit Brooke." Nathan said grinning at the pair.

Peyton squawked and reached out to slap at him but missed as he hopped back from her.

"Thanks!" Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. "So glad you visited, bye now." She continued with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww don't be like that Brooke, you know I love you no matter how bad you look." Nathan managed to get out before a pillow was thrown in his direction.

Which he easily caught and handed back to the brunette before the smile faded from his face and his expression turned sombre.

"Seriously Brooke it's great to finally get to see you." He said as he ran a finger gently over her bruised cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if…" He frowned. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay." He continued, his eyes watering again.

Brooke reached up to clasp his hand that had now moved to cup her face. "Thank you, Nate. And I am going to be fine okay, so don't worry about that anymore."

Nathan nodded and griped the hand that held his too emotional to be able to reply verbally.

Brooke laughed a little as she looked around at the people in her room, all of whom now seemed to be in tears. "Come on people, your supposed to be here to cheer _me _up not the other way around."

That got her a few half hearted chuckles.

Her gaze finally landed on Lucas Scott after a brief debate with herself she sent a smile in his direction. "Well don't I get a hug Broody?" She asked hoping her enthusiasm didn't sound as forced as it felt.

And as Nathan moved back to allow Lucas to take his place Brooke couldn't help but notice how Peyton had tensed up the closer the older Scott brother got.

After a hug that last a lot less than the previous one she had just shared with his brother, Brooke looked at Peyton but the blonde wouldn't meet her gaze.

Brooke frowned but decided to let it go for now.

But something was definitely going on, and she'd find out sooner or later.

"So how's everyone been?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look Peyton I promise they'll all be down by this time tomorrow, okay?" Nathan said as he helped the blonde set up the couch.

It was getting late and although they'd all enjoyed spending time with Brooke he knew there were still problems between them. He hated that he'd helped do something that would hurt Brooke and had already deeply upset Peyton, he could tell the blonde had shut Lucas out over it and that wasn't a fate he wanted for himself.

He was willing to do anything in order to make things right again.

"Look Nate, it was a really dumb thing to do." Peyton said watching as Nathan nodded in agreement. "But you've said you'll take them all down before Brooke ever sees them, all I can do is trust you." She continued glancing at her watch and frowning at the time.

"Yeah, I'm going to get the rest down tomorrow, it's not like we're doing anything in classes right now anyway, so it's not like I'm gonna miss something important." He said.

"Right, well I'm going to get change then." Peyton said grabbing up her bag about to head towards the bathroom but she caught sight of the disappointment on her friends face.

She sighed, she didn't have the time for this.

"Nathan." She began walking until she stood directly in front of the taller boy.

Haley had been tired from being on her feet for so long and had left them to fix up the couch on their own as she headed to her own bed, so it was just the two of them left up. Lucas had gone to his own home straight from the hospital not that she'd spoken to him of course, and he hadn't attempted to speak to her much to her relief. She was still angry with him.

But not with Nathan for some reason, she'd thought about why that was and had come up with a simple answer. She trusted Nathan more than Lucas right now, she wasn't sure how fair that was to Lucas but it was the truth.

"I get that you were only trying to help, I get it okay, I know you'd never do anything that would really hurt Brooke." She continued.

Nathan swallowed as he stared at her. "So are we okay again?" He asked her needing that confirmed to him.

"Come here." Peyton said and was quickly enveloped by his strong arms. "Yes, we're good Nate, always okay?" She said as he lifted her off of the ground a little.

He grinned at her his happiness at knowing their friendship was still firmly intact showing on his face.

She giggled, he could be so silly sometimes.

"Look I'm going to get changed, why don't you head in to see Hales she's probably wondering what's taking so long." She said before making her way to the bathroom.

"Night, Peyton."

"Night, Nathan." Peyton said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. After waiting a good ten minutes she slowly emerged.

She was still wearing the clothes she'd had on and as she checked the time again she cursed silently, knowing she was running late. With a last look back at the closed bedroom door she quietly made her way out of the apartment.

She had somewhere else to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** So you guys liked the alternate chap 17, cool, always nice to know I can make other Lucas haters like myself smile.

Anyways enough of that, hope everyones enjoying the story so far, review if you wanna :P

I drew a few lurkers outta the wood work which is an achievement :) always nice to hear what the readers think.

So people, for those not in the know (probably anyone not living in N.I. or Scotland) tomorrow is the big game - RANGERS v celtic (boo, hiss) So if my team wins, which they should!! I'll post soonish, if we lose you might not see a post for a while :( :sniff:

Think I'm kidding?

Catch you all next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Shannon opened the room door slowly and walked over to the still figure on the bed. It was the forth time she had been in this room in the last twenty minutes, and each time the hope in the brown eyes that looked up at her faded a little more.

Because each time she came into the room she had been alone.

"Hey." She started softly, but this time there was no response and the eyes remained firmly closed.

She knew the young girl was awake and would be most of the night, but she was reluctant to continue and upset the girl more. So, as quietly as she had entered the room, she left.

_Where the hell is she?_

Deciding to take a walk over to the staff entrance, Shannon went to see if the young blonde had arrived yet.

She hoped there was nothing seriously wrong and that it was all down to a matter of running late rather than something more sinister. It was late and had started to get dark outside, so asking a young girl to travel to the hospital on her own was beginning to look like a really bad suggestion to the nurse.

She tried not to think about the reason the brunette was in the hospital in the first place or why staff in normal clothes had to show their I.D. to a policeman before they were allowed into the unit.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Sighing the nurse reached the door and opened it.

There was no sign of the blonde.

Nodding to the uniformed officer sitting just beyond the door who, from what she could tell, was drinking coffee. Shannon started to close the door again when she noticed a hooded figure head towards them, the officer, who had followed her gaze, straightened up in his seat at the approach.

The figure pulled the hood back as they got closer.

Shannon breathed a sigh of relief. _About time._

"You're late." She said by way of greeting as she waved away the officer and guided the girl through the door.

Peyton could only shrug, it wasn't like she had planned on arriving late.

"Come on, I think someone's missing you." The nurse continued as they made their way towards Brooke's room.

"She okay?" Peyton asked.

The older woman wasn't sure how to answer that, because although Brooke was doing well physically, she was having trouble with what had happened to her.

She wasn't okay, and that was why Shannon had asked Peyton to come tonight.

As much as she was trained to help save peoples lives there were some thing's that she just couldn't do. And counselling rape victims was one thing she had absolutely no experience with.

Patch up a cut, bandage a sprain, administer a sedative, these where the things she could do. Telling a young girl that everything would be okay, that the nightmares would stop, wasn't close to anything she was trained for.

And as much as she wanted to hold the young woman and tell her things would get better, she knew that coming from her those word wouldn't have the same meaning than if they came from the blonde walking beside her.

Shannon had tried to get Brooke to speak to a counsellor but she had outright refused to talk to anyone about what had happened to her, other than to give her statement to the police.

The nurse had pulled the blonde out of Brooke's room earlier to ask Peyton if any of Brooke's family would be visiting soon, but the girl had just laughed and replied that the only family that counted to Brooke had been visiting her from the start. Shannon hadn't known how to respond to that because she couldn't understand how that could be true. She had then asked when Brooke's parents would arrive to see their daughter, sure that they had been in touch by now, but from the look in Peyton's eyes she guessed not. So instead of finding out if Brooke had a family member that could stay the night with her, Shannon had asked Peyton to.

Although it wasn't strictly allowed, because the blonde wasn't family, she could tell how much both girls meant to each other so she was willing to bend the rules a little. Because in the end she realised that Peyton would more than likely be the one that Brooke would turn to for help. Not her mother or father, not if they spent as little time with their daughter as Peyton's eyes had suggested.

"She will be." Shannon finally replied to the blonde.

Peyton frowned at the nurse's tone but said nothing as they arrived at Brooke's room door.

"I'll let you surprise her, and keep the partying down to a dull roar, okay? Night." The nurse said giving Peyton a pat on the arm and a smile before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not tonight honey, I've got a headache." Haley mumbled as she removed Nathan's hand from its current location and moved it a little lower, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

"Aww, anything I can do to help?" Nathan asked into an ear as he let his hand stroke at her swelling. He found it incredible that his child was in there, that in a few short weeks it would be on the outside and he'd finally be able to hold him.

Haley smiled unseen in the darkness. As tired as she was she couldn't help but enjoy her husband's attentions. She just didn't have the energy to act on them. Her pregnancy was finally beginning to take its toll on her body, it was very easy for her to get exhausted from her days activities, even if she hadn't actually done much today.

She felt their son kick again, it had been such a strange tugging sensation when she had first felt it, but she had gotten used to it now and took great pleasure in feeling her son grow and move around within her.

He kicked again.

Of course she did prefer it if his shot practise came at a time when she wasn't desperate for some sleep.

"Ugh, if you really loved me, you'd get Junior to give it a rest so mummy could get some sleep." She said as she moved to lie on her back.

Nathan smiled as he watched her move into position. As much as he told her she wasn't fat, which she really wasn't, it was clear to see she was in the later stages of her pregnancy. Basically she looked like she was ready to drop, he knew she wasn't as comfortable as she had been only weeks before. She had trouble bending, standing for long periods and she was finding it difficult to get to sleep now.

Her body radiated heat around her stomach and it made her uncomfortable. Their son also seemed to become more restless at night, perhaps due to Haley's constant shifting. But they'd found a quick way of settling their son down and it normally helped Haley drop off too.

Reaching down he lifted the hem of his shirt that Haley wore to bed until her stomach was completely exposed. Even in the dim light he could see her stomach stretch with their child's movements. If the light had been on he knew that it would have been possible to make out the impression of a hand or a foot.

Their son was running out of room.

Nathan kissed the bare skin now in front of him, as he felt his heart swell at the knowledge that this was his family.

His wife, and their child.

He rested his lips on the warm skin as he felt his son move around and a hand begin to work its way through his hair.

"Well, what's taking daddy so long?" Haley asked with her eyes still closed as she began to massage Nathan's scalp. It was peaceful enough just to lay there but she knew Nathan enjoyed trying to coax their son into resting so she relaxed back and let herself enjoy it as he began.

She grinned as she listened, it wasn't as if she could make out a word that he was saying because she couldn't, but she could hear the love in his voice as he spoke and was sure their child could too.

He had first tried singing to her stomach a few weeks ago but they had quickly realised he didn't have the voice for it, so she had suggested he read a story to try and sooth their son at night.

Nathan had jumped at the chance to bond with his son in some way but after reading from a few fairy tales he had begun to just make up stories to tell. He had said that telling stories from a book could wait until after he was born, so now he just lay down and spoke directly into her stomach as Haley rubbed his head down.

Of course, by the tone he used she knew he was probably just as likely to be talking about basketball as knights and princesses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton walked over to the bed and knelt down a little so that she was eye level and reached a hand out to wipe at the moisture she could see on her friends face.

Eyes blinked open at the touch and she found herself staring into pained brown eyes that looked at her in fear.

"You came." Brooke said quietly as she watched Peyton.

Peyton could hear the note of surprise in Brooke's voice and silently cursed Nathan for holding her up earlier. She never wanted Brooke to doubt her, but instead of answering she just stood and began to undress.

Brooke was confused for a moment until it register to her that Peyton was taking her clothes off.

She smirked and wolf whistled softly as a pair of jeans were dropped to the floor. Suddenly her previous anxiety began to disappear as she realised that Peyton was there now, and would be staying.

She wouldn't be alone tonight.

"You know, I would offer to help but I like the view from here just fine." Brooke said as she eyed her friend from head to toe earning a blush from the blonde.

Peyton tried to ignore her friends teasing as she removed her bra while still keeping her t-shirt on. She had stripped down to her socks, boy shorts and t-shirt to sleep in but she'd gotten the response from Brooke she'd been looking for.

And maybe a little bit more.

"Well? Move woman!" Peyton says reaching for the bed cover as Brooke moves back to let her in.

Brooke pouted as Peyton settled beside her.

"What, no naked blonde in my bed? I'm disappointed Pey." She says unable to hold back a grin as she moved to rest her head on her friends shoulder.

Peyton laughed and pulled the brunette closer, kissing her head.

"Nah, we can save that for later." Peyton said with a smile. "Gotta keep some of the mystery."

Brooke snorted but didn't bother informing the blonde that she'd seen her naked a few times before.

"That's good to hear, I'm not sure I could explain that in the morning." Shannon said entering the room and coming to stand beside them.

Both girls blushed.

But neither made a move to change their positions with Brooke having more or less gotten on top of the blonde, it was the way they usually slept when they were together.

In fact Peyton's only response, other than the blush that worked its way up from her neck, was to tighten her hold on Brooke as the brunette turned her head into her shoulder and to cast a questioning look at the nurse.

"So." Shannon said having decided not to make a comment on how they looked, or about the clothes on the floor. "You can stay till the shift change at about seven, I'll come wake you, alright?" She continued getting a nod from the blonde before she started to leave again.

"Have a good night, and I'll remember to knock in the morning, wouldn't want to interrupt anything now would I?" She said with a wink before closing the door behind her, thinking that the two girls inside made a cute couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** What can I say, it came down to a choice of posting this without checking it or sleeping.

You guys lost.

But I'll make it up to you, promise! ;)

As usual review if you wanna show some love, ya don't have to but it's a good way of letting me know what you guys think of how things are going.

Not that I'll change anything, but you never know.

It could happen :P

Thanks to everyone that's reading this!!

Oh and YEAH!! My team won 1-0 Woo Hooo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

Peyton looked down at the head resting on her chest while she stroked at the chestnut coloured hair. Brooke had fallen asleep quite quickly last night, and for a moment Peyton thought it had felt just like it could have been any of the other times that they had spent the night together.

Only this time wasn't like any of the others at all.

No, that was just an illusion, one shattered not only by the location but by the small agitated movements made by her friend throughout the night. That alone was cause for concern as Brooke was the most relaxed sleeper she knew, the brunette often just found a comfortable position, usually on top of her, and remained there until she awoke the next morning.

To watch her fidget so much made her heart hurt, because she knew the reason behind the change in Brooke, but she did what she could to help. Deciding to remain awake herself in order to try and calm the other girl when she became too frantic.

And it worked. A softly spoken word or two to reassure the sleeping girl seemed enough to allow her to fall back into a peaceful sleep once again, at least for a while.

Sadly Peyton knew that the real problems wouldn't be solved just as simply, it would take more than a few well chosen words to undo the damage done to her friend by Ian Banks. But Peyton was not going to let that stop her from trying, no, even if Brooke was unwilling right now to speak to anyone about what had happened to her at the hands of Ian Banks, she wasn't going anywhere.

She knew what Brooke was trying to do and could even understand it, if you could push what had happened out of your mind, you could pretend that it doesn't effect you as much as it truly does. She had done the exact same thing when her mother had died.

Only Brooke had seen it for the act that it was, and this time Peyton was going to be there every step of the way just as Brooke had been for her. She'd be there for the silence, the anger, the tears, she'd let Brooke cope in her own way until she was ready to accept the help offered to her.

"Hey." Peyton said softly as she felt Brooke's arm jerk against her. "Shh, its okay Brooke, you're safe now, you're safe." She continued tightening her hold on the older girl and tucking her head under her chin.

"He's not here, Brooke, you're safe now. I promise, shhh, you're okay I'm here." She continued as she rocked her gently.

Peyton couldn't stop her own tears from falling even as Brooke's body relaxed against her once again. Feeling utterly useless Peyton let her head drop back against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling. She hated hospitals almost as much as Brooke did and even after the shooting she'd never felt as helpless as she did right at this moment.

She held her best friend in her arms but there was absolutely nothing she could do to make her better, nothing. She also felt incredibly guilty over what had happened to Brooke because she knew in reality it should have been the other way around.

It should have been her laying in a hospital bed, not Brooke.

Not her best friend.

And up until this had happened she was ashamed to admit that she didn't think they'd ever get back to being friends again, not after everything that had happened between them.

After their fight in her front yard she'd gone back inside and couldn't help but replay her last words to Brooke over and over again. Because no matter how angry she'd been at Brooke at the time, and boy had she been pissed, she knew she didn't want that to be it.

For them to be over.

The idea that they'd never get back to what they had terrified her, and she'd known she wasn't ready to give up on them yet. That was why she'd gotten a hold of Brooke's prom dress later and written what she had. It wasn't to show Brooke that she still hated her, it was to show Brooke that she was still there, that she wasn't letting go of what they were.

That Brooke still mattered to her, even if it did come out as bitching at her, she knew Brooke would get it, because Brooke got her and always had. It showed that Peyton still cared, that she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"I wish… I just wish I could turn the clocks back, you know… not just to change what happened that night, but… I'd take it all back Brooke, all of it." Peyton whispered harshly, not understanding how things between the two best friends had fallen apart so badly, and so quickly.

"The last thing I ever thought would happen between us was me hurting you like that, not once but twice! How much of a fuck up does that make me, that I could actually hurt you that badly again after promising that it wouldn't happen." She continued, her own tears forgotten as she unconsciously began to run her hand through Brooke's hair again.

"How could I have done that to you? How could I hurt you like that?"

Peyton sighed and blinked a few more tears away.

"You know I've thought about it for soo long… and… and I still don't have a good answer…"

She closed her eyes at that, knowing how lame it would sound to anyone let alone using it to defend what she had done to Brooke._ How can I not have an answer for ripping us apart?_

She opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling once again, and tried to let that question go for now, because there was a chance she'd never find a good answer for doing what she had.

"I've known you for over ten years Brooke, and I always thought we'd be together forever, you know? Grow old together, have our kids be best friends just like their mommies were. We'd watch them grow up and try and stop them repeating all of the mistakes we made."

"And I've made soo many mistakes the last couple of years Brooke, but I can't change any of them, I wish I could… but I can't!" She continued trying to hold in a sob, not wanting to wake Brooke up.

"How could that just… end? _Ten years… _ten years of watching each others backs, of always being there for each other… just… gone."

"Like they meant... nothing."

"And for what?" She scoffed knowing that if she could go back and choose all over again she'd never have given Lucas Scott a second look, she was that angry with him just now.

He wasn't worth what choosing him had cost her, she was almost sure of that.

"I'd swap places with you in a heartbeat Brooke, because it was all my fault… you didn't deserve this, you never did anything wrong Brooke, I'm the one that screwed things up between us… not you."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Brooke replied hoarsely having woken in time to hear Peyton's speech, but opting to remain silent up until now.

Because she hadn't liked it, not one bit.

"And I know you've got blonde hair but I didn't think you were really that dumb Pey." Brooke said taking advantage of Peyton's shocked state and raised herself up onto her elbow to stare into her friends face.

Peyton didn't know what to say as she stared back with wide eyes, she had thought Brooke was still sleeping.

Brooke sighed as some of her fight drained at seeing the lack of sleep in her friends eyes begin to show. Maybe tomorrow would be a better time for a debate on just how Peyton wasn't to blame for everything that had happened between the two of them.

"Peyton, you're wrong about a lot of that, and I'll tell you why later okay. Right now it's late." Brooke said as she glanced at the walk clock._ Really late. _

"But I will say this." She began, her expression turning deadly serious as she held Peyton's gaze.

"I do not, and never will, regret that you aren't the one he put in hospital, okay? What happened to me happened because of one sick bastard, not because of you, keep the blame where it belongs Peyton and it rests solely with Ian Banks. Never forget that." She says having had to place her hand over the blonde's mouth as she had tried to refute what she was saying.

"I don't want to hear you wish you were in my place Peyton, because…" Brooke had to stop for a moment as her vision blurred, and she took the time to take a few calming breaths before she looked back at the blonde laying beneath her.

"Because it would kill me Pey... if he had…" Brooke's face crumpled at the idea of Ian Banks getting hold of Peyton and doing everything that he had planned to, all the things he'd told Brooke he was still going to do when he got his hands on the blonde.

"Brooke, hey, its okay, I'm sorry." Peyton said in a vain attempt to comfort the now distraught brunette that had collapsed back into her arms.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I'm sorry." The blonde whispered rocking her friend against her until she felt her settle down some.

Brooke eventually let out a deep breath of air that warmed Peyton's shoulder and tilted her head up to look at the other girl again, having regained her composure.

"Can we put this on hold, cause I feel as bad as you look, and you look like shit P. Sawyer!" Brooke said hoping for a laugh from the blonde.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Sure." Peyton responded, understanding that now really wasn't the best time to be talking about all of this. And she really was beginning to feel as bad as Brooke had described her.

"Good." Brooke said happily, glad that she could let go of her thoughts for now, tomorrow they could talk some more, and she could set Peyton straight on a few things but she was in need of sleep right now.

"Sleep!" Brooke ordered in a mumble as she cuddled into Peyton's embrace once again, thinking, as Peyton's arms tightened around her, that she hadn't felt safer in a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley blinked and then blinked again trying to work out why she had woken up long before she needed to. Frowning it took a few seconds before she realised that once again her son had chosen now to start kicking practise.

"Do you know that football isn't the sport of choice around here?" She grumbled as she slowly got to her feet. It may have been close to dawn but she was exhausted even though she had gone to bed fairly early.

With a grunt she waited as her body fought to find its centre of balance to compensate for the added weight in front before making her way quickly to the bathroom. There was a chance her son would cause her to have an accident that would leave her with a carpet stain to remove if she didn't get there in time.

She smirked. _Or I could always scream and just tell Nate that my waters had broken._

She chuckled as she gave the idea serious consideration, but sadly that plan would have to wait until another day as she'd made it to the bathroom in time.

_Next time Junior I might just stay in bed and scare the crap out of your daddy, why should he get to miss out on all of your night time activities anyway._

Once Haley had finished and washed up she decided that a walk around the house might help settle her son down enough for her to get back to sleep.

Entering the living area she felt something was off but it wasn't until she saw the neatly made up couch that she realised that Peyton was no where in sight.

As calmly as she could she walked over to the window and looked out, but the police car was still exactly where it had been when the three of them had arrived home the night before.

Thinking about waking Nathan in a panic Haley decided to try something else first.

"And I swear to God Peyton… I swear to God! If you don't answer your damn phone on the first ring! I'll… I'll… tell Brooke… and she can guilt trip you for putting me through this crap again!" She said reaching for her phone not caring if she woke Nathan up or not.

_You had just better be okay Peyton, because I'm going to kill you myself!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Sigh, there might be mistake, there might be changes to this at a later point, not big things but I'm sleepy and it's not the best time to check over stuff. (or try to write in english either!)

But thanks for reading it, you can let me know if it makes sense!

Or not :P

Thanks to all the awesome reviewers that have been posting, you guys are ace!!

Thanks to everyone reading, hope you enjoy, but the next post will be late next week :( my breaks over so its back to work for me. :pout: I'll try not to leave it too long, this is me we're talking about.

Next time ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

A ringing phone suddenly pulled Peyton from her sleep, blinking her eyes open it took her a few seconds to remember where she had left the damn thing.

In her jeans.

Which at this very moment were currently laying in a heap on the floor of Brooke's hospital room.

As the phone continued to ring Peyton decided she would have to answer it, she also knew that there were only two people that had her new number, Nathan and Haley. So she assumed they had discovered that she was no longer in the apartment and were worried about where she was.

"Are you ever going to answer that?" Brooke mumbled into her chest, but didn't move from her current position on top of Peyton.

The blonde grinned down at her friend momentarily forgetting about her phone.

"Well?" Brooke asked more awake this time as she lifted her head to look at Peyton.

"Well I would, but only if you move off of me B." Peyton replied with a grin.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and stared at her for a moment before grinning and slowly rolling off the younger girl. "What I do for you Blondie." She said with a grunt as she lay on her back.

"You okay?" Peyton asks a little concerned with the brunette's movements and the fact she looked to be in pain so she ignored her phone, which had finally stopped ringing, and focused instead on her friend.

"Yeah." Brooke stated unconvincingly as she closed her eyes. "Hurts a little that's all." She finally admitted as she opened her eyes to find Peyton's face hovering just above her own.

"Anything I can do?" Peyton asked softly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear.

_Kiss it and make it better? Nah, I don't think so Blondie._

Brooke shook her head even as her eyes watered.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked again watching her friend closely as the brunette's bottom lip began to tremble.

The brunette sighed, she was tired of hurting but was reluctant to keep taking pain relief every time she moved the wrong way or breathed too deeply. Plus if she made a lot of fuss over how badly she was hurt she was afraid she'd be spending more time in the hospital.

The better she coped without help, the sooner she would be allowed to leave.

"Yeah, the doc will be in later with some goodies for the pain." Brooke said with a hint of a smile as she took a few calming breaths. It hurt but she'd cope.

"Are y-" Peyton frowned as she was cut off by her phone ringing again.

"You better get that Pey it might be important." Brooke said encouragingly as she watched the blonde hesitate again.

_Not really sure I want to answer it Brooke. _Peyton thought before reaching down over the side of the bed and grabbing at her jeans trying to pull her phone out from one of the pockets.

Brooke couldn't help herself as her eyes where drawn to Peyton's exposed lower back as she bent over. She grinned as she considered whether or not to reach out and touch the patch of flawless skin displayed to her.

It was almost too tempting, but sadly she thought Peyton would probably fall out of the bed in shock if she did touch her there.

"Feeling better?" Peyton asks having retrieved and turned back to Brooke only to be greeted by a smiling brunette.

"Strangely enough, yes I am." Brooke replied still smiling.

"Well okay, any chance you want to answer my phone for me then? Since you're feeling better and all." The blonde asked sheepishly.

"Why? Who's calling?" Brooke asked sitting up cautiously.

"Oh, you know… Haley… or Nathan… though at this time it'll more than likely be Nate and I really don't want to get shouted at." Peyton explained.

"And why would Nathan be shouting at you?" Brooke asked as she took the ringing phone out of Peyton's hands.

Peyton shrugged.

"Peyton? They do know where you are right?" Brooke asked a little worried at the answer.

Peyton shrugged again and shook her head in a way that reminded Brooke of a much younger girl worried she'd gotten herself in trouble.

And while she wasn't happy Peyton had done something as stupid as she'd just indicated, she also couldn't find it within herself to get angry with the blonde either.

"What am I going to do with you Pey?" Brooke asked with an eye roll as she pressed the call answer button.

"You've reached Peyton Sawyer's phone, she's not here right now but if you'd like to leave a message at the end of the beep, she'll get back to you as soon as possible, beep!"

Brooke smiled and gave Peyton a wink as she waited for a reply.

And waited.

"Brooke?" Came the reply finally and she recognised Nathan's voice. "Is that you?"

"The one and only, what can I do for you at this bright and early time in the morning? When I'd rather still be asleep." She added pointedly as she remembered she been peacefully asleep before Peyton's ringing phone had disturbed her.

"Uh, is Peyton there?" He replied cautiously making his confusion of her answering the call apparent.

Brooke looked at Peyton. "Yip, but she's sleeping so you get me instead, lucky you!"

"Peyton's there… and she's sleeping?"

"Yes… it's what normal people are doing at five twenty in the morning Nate."

"So, she's okay right?"

"She is." Brooke replies hearing the worry in her friends voice as he asked. "And I promise she'll make it up to you guys later for worrying you for nothing, she'll even shout for breakfast how's that." She continues giving Peyton a hard stare to let her know she had better make it up to their friends if she knew what was good for her.

Brooke listens as he breaths a sigh of relief and can hear talking in the background but couldn't make out what was being said.

"We just… she wasn't here, and…"

Brooke closed her eyes at that understanding how Nate and Haley would feel at finding Peyton gone. "Yeah." She answered, her voice breaking slightly.

"But she's okay Nate and she'll see you guys in an hour or two, okay?" She continued feeling Peyton take hold of her free hand.

Brooke listen half heartedly as he said his thanks and ended the call promising to see her later at visiting.

Peyton stroked the back of Brooke's hand with her thumb as she looked on with concern as her friend kept her eyes tightly shut.

"If you ever, ever, do something that stupid again Peyton-"

"I'm sorry." Peyton cut in, the last thing she wanted was to upset everyone all over again, but the truth was she hadn't given it much thought before she'd left the apartment last night.

Brooke opened her eyes and let Peyton see just how scared she was.

"Sorry won't always cut it Pey, he's out there, we all know that and what he's capable of, what if he'd been watching you? What if h-"

"I was really careful, I climbed out the side and I'd already called a cab. It was waiting down the block for me, and I came straight here, I was careful Brooke." Peyton explained not wanting Brooke to start thinking about all the what ifs as they'd do nothing but upset her all the more.

Nothing had happened.

Brooke didn't think Peyton really understood, it wasn't just about her being careful.

"Peyton, I asked Shannon if you could stay, if I can't trust you to be careful when you come to see me then I'd rather you didn't come." Brooke said meaning every word.

Peyton swallowed hard at that and felt a lump begin to form in her throat as she watched Brooke struggle not to break down and cry.

"I mean it Pey, if something had happened to you… don't you get it? It would have been my fault!" Brooke said shakily before dropping her head into her hands. She resisted for a while as she felt Peyton try to pull her into her arms, but she finally allowed the other girl to hold her.

Peyton frowned when she felt Brooke begin to shake in her arms, but just as she was about to ask if she was okay, giggling reached her ears.

"What?" She asked confused at the sudden mood change.

Brooke moved into a better position a looked up at Peyton with a huge smirk on her face. "Haley is going to kick your ass." She explains simply.

Peyton pouted. "Where's the sympathy?" She asks before receiving a glare from the other girl. "Not that I really deserve any." She added guiltily.

Brooke snuggled back down and made an effort to relax, Peyton was safe and nothing bad had happened this time. Maybe it was best not to think too much about it. She was sure this would make Peyton act more with awareness in future, or at least she hoped it would. Haley would help her out if need be.

"Haley will be fine, just make sure to buy the chocolate doughnuts for her breakfast." Brooke said sure a pregnant woman could be easily swayed with the right offering, and who in their right mind would turn down chocolate?

Peyton settled back unwilling to try to sleep again with only a few hours left before she would have to leave again. She wasn't looking forward to it, but at least Brooke seemed to have forgiven her, now all she had to do was deal with Nathan and Haley.

She frowned, she was sure that wasn't going to be much fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's okay?" Haley asked wiping at the wet marks she had on her cheeks.

When Peyton hadn't answer straight away she'd realised that it might not be as simple as the blonde having trouble sleeping and deciding to take a stroll around the block, although that was never what she'd thought had been the case.

The possibility that her friend could be in real trouble was just too much, especially when her call had gone unanswered. She couldn't help but get upset and start shouting for her husband.

Luckily Nathan had managed to understand enough of what she was saying between sobs to work out what was wrong. He had simply taken the handset from her, sat her down and took control of the situation, finally managing to get an answer on Peyton's cell.

"Yeah." He replied kneeling down in front of Haley and pulling her into a hug. "She's okay, Haley. She's with Brooke at the hospital, but Brooke said she be back in a few hours."

"Really? Did Brooke say if she minded if I strangled her, cause that's exactly what I'm going to do when I get my hands on her." Haley said with a scowl.

Nathan laugh thinking his wife looked adorable when she was angry.

"I mean it Nate!"

"I know, but I think you should wait and see what kind of peace offering she brings back first, you never know you might like it." He said knowing Haley would have a hard time staying angry at their friend.

If she was with Brooke and was staying the night there then he was sure Haley would be more than understanding once Peyton explained.

"Come on Brooke's right, we should try and get some more sleep." He said standing and helping Haley up before they made their way back to their room.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at her."

"And you've got a right to be, just listen to what she has to say before you kill her okay, cause I think Brooke would miss her not to mention Luke."

Haley grunted in agreement at that. "But I'm still mad." She added just so Nathan was clear on that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only fifteen minutes before the doctors started their rounds in the ward and Shannon had already been in to check on the pair. Having knocked loudly before she entered with a smile, and apologising if she was interrupting anything.

That had gotten a laugh from both girls, but as they hadn't been able to fall back asleep after Nathan's call they were still awake. They had been happy just to lay together in silence after earlier, Brooke just happy to have Peyton holding her and the blonde content to spend a final few moments with Brooke before she would have to deal with the fallout from her actions.

Not wanting to rush into a possible confrontation with Haley Peyton had waited until Shannon had returned again before being coaxed by Brooke to begin to get ready to leave. Somehow Brooke and Shannon had discussed just how Peyton would be getting home which ended with Shannon offering a ride and Brooke accepting before Peyton really knew what was happening.

So now the blonde was dressing while Brooke stole her ipod from her. Not that Peyton minded but it was one of the few things she got Lucas to get from her house for her. She still had to sort out how and when she was going to retrieve the rest of her stuff.

With Haley and Nathan having managed to pack most of their things up and Brooke getting released soon, she had to start making the apartment into a home for both of them, even if it would be only for the summer.

In an effort to distract herself from her current thoughts, which revolved around a certain blonde that was just pulling on her jeans, Brooke started to thumb through the artist list on Peyton's ipod. It had been months since the last time she was aware of which particular bands her friend was spending her time listening to.

As she worked her way down the alphabetically arranged list one name stood out and made her scroll back up to check to see if it was really there.

It was.

Brooke burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Peyton asks having just pulled her top on.

"Oh my God! The Dixie Chicks! Really?" Brooke exclaims as Peyton sits down beside her.

Peyton smiles and grabs the ipod back out of her friends hands. "Hey, don't knock them until you've listened to them." She replies.

"Not very emo my friend, I don't know what's happened to you but I'm blaming Broody for this one." Brooke says taking the device back out of Peyton's hands and continuing her browsing wanting to know what other changes she would find. "Not exactly System of the Dud are they?" She mutters hoping not to find Britney Spears in there somewhere.

"It's System of the Down, and if you give the Chicks a try I'm sure even you would like them." Peyton replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes not caring about what the name of the band was, what did it matter really, one screaming heavy metal band sounds the same as the next.

She smiled, no Britney.

Maybe Peyton hadn't really changed too much in her absence.

"Not really in a Cotton Eye Joe mood right now Peyton." She finally replied to her friend.

Peyton laughed at her. "Not even in the same league, come on give them a try, I promise you'll like it." She says running a finger over her heart in the shape of an X.

Brooke narrowed her eyes as Peyton just looked at her with a grin and blinked a few times.

Peyton just waited knowing Brooke was about to agree, they were a good band and they'd moved away from the whole country scene that made them famous, but although they'd lost fans they were producing music Peyton was happy to listen to.

"Okay, one listen, and I don't have to like it." Brooke said as she caved in.

"You'll like it."

"Honky Tonk isn't really my thing Peyt." Brooke said not sure what she'd let herself in for as the blonde reached up and placed the ear pieces into place.

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to ignore Peyton while she leaned into her body, their faces coming close to touching, she could have just as easily put them in herself and was a little embarrassed at allowing Peyton to do that for her.

"There." Peyton said softly as she pulled back and caught Brooke gazing at her.

Brooke felt her heart swell as they stared at each other smiling in silence for a moment before Peyton blushed slightly and ducked her head down to look at the ipod screen.

Trying to break the sudden tension that was beginning between them Brooke pulled the cord from her ears. "And don't even think about switching it to the System of the Crud either Blondie." She said in mock warning.

Peyton managed to gather her composure back at that and picked up the fallen ear pieces. "Tell you what Brooke? Why don't you just lean back, close your eyes and listen to this okay?" She said having decided on which song to play for her friend.

Brooke looked so sceptical at Peyton's suggestion that the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"Just listen, okay?" Peyton said placing the ear pieces back into place. "And keep those eyes closed!"

Peyton waited for the brunette to comply, but Brooke popped an eyelid open at the last second and scowled at her before relaxing back with both eyes closed.

"Fine, but no funny business Missy!" Brooke said, earning another smile from her friend.

Brooke let out an aggrieved sigh before she finally allowed herself to do as instructed, she concentrated and tried to focus on the music about to be played into her ears. She knew how much music meant to Peyton and although to her a good song was just that and nothing more, it wasn't like that for her best friend.

Peyton drew her finger up and onto Brooke's lips for a fleeting instant.

"And no talking." She ordered softly.

Peyton watched over the face in front of her a moment before she looked down at her ipod and selected the song and pressed play.

She'd always thought music was such an amazing way to express so many different things. Songs can encapsulate human emotions much in the same way as the greatest epics ever written, if done well enough.

Both the singer and the musicians allowed the listener into their world for three to four minutes. And in that short space of time, you could be taken on a journey that relives moments in your life like nothing else can.

The greatest songs of all time are the ones that let you share in the performers' joy, fear, hate, happiness and loss. Done with enough passion, the connection for the listener is effortless, done badly it joins thousands of others in the long line of mediocrity.

And to Peyton there was nothing mediocre about this particular song.

In fact this song spoke to her about many things that had happened in her life in the past year or so. Although, like most of America she knew the story behind the song, it related to such a universal feeling that it stood out as a great song, with a message that held more meaning _because_ of its origins.

Brooke tried to refocus after that feather light touch Peyton's finger had given to her lips, she also managed to hold back the smile that the touch almost invoked.

Peyton had always told her that it was the first few bars of a song that would make or break it, that it took only a few seconds to tell if a song was actually good or not. Brooke normally didn't pay attention when the blonde would start talking about the newest badass band or singer to release an album. She couldn't really care less about much of Peyton's obsession with music, she just wanted music that could be played in a bar or club and get her up dancing and having a good time.

But when something meant this much to her friend Brooke always made some kind of effort to try and understand it, even if she didn't get the same out of it as Peyton.

So that's what she was doing now, going along with her nutty best friend to try and find the 'magic' in the song being played to her.

The first thing she heard was the sounds of an acoustic guitar strumming a few times before a women's voice begins sort of talking about forgive and forgetting and that she's still waiting for time to heal.

Then the chorus kicked in and Brooke had to roll her eyes even if Peyton couldn't see it.

_What a surprise, an angry song! Nope you haven't changed a bit P. Sawyer._

But as the song continued Brooke couldn't help but be drawn in by the words and voice of the singer. It ended in almost the same note it had began, with the singer insisting that she was still waiting for time to do its job and heal her.

Now that, she could relate to, time sucked at fixing things. In the end as far as Brooke could tell you yourself were the only person that was capable of fixing anything. Time sure as hell hadn't managed to make her parents give a damn about her, or for her to stop caring about them in return.

"Well, what did you think?" Peyton asks knowing the song had finished.

Brooke opens her eyes to look at her friend, she'd actually liked the song much more than she'd expected she would. "It was okay, if you like that sort of thing."

"Oh, come on!" Peyton exclaims at her friends nonchalant answer, bouncing on the bed a little. She loved this song and had from the moment she'd heard it.

Brooke smiled as Peyton was about to launch into a speech on why the song was better than just okay. She held her hand up.

"I suppose if I listen to it a few more times I might see what you're talking about."

"You do that then, but I'm telling you this band is kickass!"

"Really?"

"Really, tell you what, when they go on tour again I'll take you to see them." Peyton offered knowing hearing a band live was always better than a recording especially if it was a band that could play as well as these three women.

Brooke laughed at Peyton's suggestion, but was also aware of the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at the same time.

"You're nuts!"

Peyton just looked happily back at her friend.

"Go with me?"

Brooke shook her head at her friend.

"Go with me." Peyton repeated, as she found the idea of going to the future concert appealing for more reasons than why she had suggested it in the first place. She very much liked the idea that she and Brooke would be close enough in the months to come to be able to actually go together.

Brooke nodded. "On one condition."

Peyton grinned but rolled her eyes wondering what Brooke would ask of her, knowing by the smile and twinkling eyes that it could be anything. "Fine!" Brooke never just gave in she always wanted conditions, not the Peyton minded too much, they were normally a lot of fun as well.

"You go in the whole get up, boots, and hat, the complete cowgirl thing." Brooke said.

"If you dress the same way, you've got a deal." Peyton replied thinking it wasn't as bad as it could have been, and chances were good that most people going to a Dixie Chicks concert would be dressed in much the same way.

"Deal!" Brooke agreed, now all they needed was for the band to go on tour again.

"Hey, ready to go? My partner's here." Shannon said entering the room.

Peyton looked over at the nurse, who was out of her uniform and dressed in jeans and a red chemise, before leaning down and giving Brooke a kiss to the cheek. "Yeah." She replied as she pulled back and looked at the brunette.

Brooke was a little taken aback at the change as she was more used to Peyton saying goodbye with a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Peyton continued addressing Brooke before giving her friends hand a squeeze and turning to leave.

"Bye Brooke, I'll see you tonight." The nurse said before following after the younger girl.

"Ah, yeah… bye." Brooke finally replied, but there was no one left in the room to hear her, or the confusion in her voice.

_What are you doing to me Blondie?_

With a moan she laid back down on the bed and press play on the ipod, hoping she'd perhaps find some answers in a song or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where are you wanting dropped off? Peyton, is it?" Asks the driver after a few minutes into the journey. Shannon, who had made introductions earlier, sat up front also with Peyton in the back seat.

"Yeah, and if you know Karen's Café, then near that would be good." Peyton replies.

"Are you sure? I thought we'd be running you home." Shannon asks turning in her seat a little to look at the blonde.

"Nah, I've got to pick up breakfast for my housemates first, so here will do fine." Peyton indicated as she noticed they were almost there.

"Okay, here you go."

"Thanks." Peyton says as the car pulls to a stop just in front of the café. "I'll catch you later, and nice meeting you." She continues as she steps out of the car.

"Shit."

"What? You okay Peyton?" Shannon asks with concern as she watches the young girl freeze and focus on the store in front of her. "Peyton?" She asks wanting to know what the problem was.

Peyton finally turns back not wanting to worry the nurse too much. "It's nothing, really." She says waving farewell before walking towards the café door. "Just my boyfriend."

The two women in the car turned to each other at that.

"Boyfriend? I thought you said she was?"

Shannon watched as a blonde haired boy came out and greeted Peyton awkwardly before they both entered the shop. "Guess I was wrong." She said softly as the car pulled out and they started to head towards home again, her thoughts going to the young brunette at the hospital.

_Poor Brooke._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **I can't even pretend to be sorry this is late, though I hope I'm forgiven ;)

My boys did good again last night, 2-0 and into the semis… WOO HOO!!

Almost there.

But back to you guys as I'm sure you couldn't give a toss about the blues, so thanks for all the reviews you lot are writing, they make me smile!

Hope you're all still enjoying this, as you can tell it's a little longer than normal, not sure if I'll keep that up. Anyway as the Old Firm lock horns again midweek I'll try to post the next part before then cause celebrating properly takes time :P

Thanks to everyone still reading and any newbie's just joining, next time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

"So, who was that?" Lucas asks as they enter the café.

"What?" Peyton responds, looking around the empty shop. "Oh, um just a friend." She answers not really wanting to listen to Lucas' opinion on her escapades last night knowing she would be facing Haley and Nathan very shortly.

Walking over to the counter with her boyfriend trailing slowly behind her with his hands in his jean pockets she looks further back into the kitchen area.

"Is your mom not in this morning?" She asks finally turning to Lucas.

"Ah, yeah, she's in back with Sandra just now. They're going over orders I think." He says before running behind the counter with a grin.

"So?" He begins. "How may I be of service Madam?" He continues adding a little bow for effect.

Peyton chuckles and slaps at him.

"In that case, I'll have some mixed doughnuts to go and umm, what should I get Haley?" She asks wanting to be able to get in the pregnant girls good side straight off the bat.

Lucas thinks on that while he boxes up some doughnuts. "Well, I'm not sure what she eats now, with the whole pregnancy, cravings thing. But she did used to love blueberry pancakes, which we have." He offers.

As much as Haley had been his best friend growing up they hadn't spent as much time together as they used to, which made him sad. He knew she was happy with Nathan so he could accept the changes to their relationship that had developed over the last few months, what he was having trouble with was how unsure he felt of his relationship with Peyton.

Things had been going really well until the night before Prom. The moment Peyton had witnessed the tape showing Nathan and Brooke together she had closed up with him. Try as he had, there was just no way she was letting him back in again, now with what had occurred to Brooke and the prospect of Ian in the background, he was desperate to be closer to his girlfriend again.

"Sure, add in a couple of those then." Peyton said.

"There you go, anything else?" Lucas asks handing over the now closed box while taking the cash the blonde was holding out.

"Nah, actually… can I put in an order for some sandwiches and cakes later?" She asks.

"Okay?" He replies unsure why but willing to do as he was told.

"It's to take into the hospital for the nurses." She answers his unspoken question with a smile. It felt good to pay back some of the kindness that had been shown to Brooke and herself in the last few days. Even if it was only just a few sandwiches.

"Oh! Okay we can do that, and no charge, our little gift." He says writing out a note and sticking it next to the till.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks having taken some cash out of her pocket.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He says waving her money away and moving to join her on the other side of the counter.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey, Peyton, nice to see you." Karen says walking out from the back and going over to give the young girl a hug.

"Hey Karen."

"How have you been honey? And how's Brooke doing?" Karen asks with concern not having been able to visit the young girl yet.

Peyton sighs as she follows Karen over to a table and sits with Lucas taking the seat beside her.

"I've been coping I guess, I'm just trying to do what I can for Brooke, but she should be out in a day or two." Peyton says fiddling with the napkin lying on the table.

"So soon?" Karen replies a little shocked at that news, it had been less than a week since Brooke had been rushed straight into surgery because she was so badly injured.

"Ah, yeah, if everything goes okay and she passes some tests and stuff." Peyton adds.

"Are you sure she's up to being released so soon? Cause I can't see her being ready to be up and about on her own." Lucas says shifting in his chair. He was in agreement with his mother that it was a little soon to be leaving medical care.

"She won't be alone!" Peyton says hotly to Lucas.

Lucas quickly raised his hands as Peyton turned on him.

"Peyton, Lucas is just concerned. We all want Brooke to get better as quick as possible, we're just worried that it might be a bit premature for her to be out of hospital so soon after such injuries." Karen said placing a comforting hand on Peyton's forearm.

Peyton turned her attention to Lucas' mother knowing that Karen was only trying to express what she thought was best for Brooke. But she was wrong, and Peyton knew that.

It had nothing to do with Brooke's injuries, she would never be release if the doctors and nurses thought for a second that she wasn't ready, it had to do with Brooke. As her closest friend Peyton understood just how much Brooke needed to be out of the hospital and back among her friends.

Brooke hated to be alone, and at this moment she spent a total of three hours a day with visitors, an hour and a half in the afternoon and the same in the evening. It just wasn't enough. Not when you considered what had happened to Brooke, she needed her friends now more than ever, and Peyton wasn't going to be the one to refuse her.

And even if she never asked for help aloud, from what she had witnessed and been told from Shannon, it was crucial to Brooke to get out as soon as she was able to leave. And Peyton would be there to help her every step of the way for as long as it was necessary.

"And I can understand your concern, but the sooner Brooke gets out of there the happier she'll be and the happier I'll be. And I think that's what really matters, they won't let her out if she's still having trouble but she's having physio for some of it and the rest will take time to heal." She says wanting both of them to appreciate that it really was in Brooke's best interests to be out of that place as quickly as possible.

"It's not like she'll be running around stupid the second she walks out of hospital, she'll be at home resting as much as she needs to." She adds when their troubled looks remain at the idea.

Karen watches the resolve in Peyton's eyes and chooses to keep any further comment she had at the idea of Brooke's impending release to herself, accepting that she wouldn't be able to convince the blonde girl that it was foolish to rush Brooke's recovery, even if to her it was verging on dangerous.

Especially if you considered that in hospital Brooke was fairly secure, but after release it wouldn't be so simple to keep both girls safe. And with Brooke still injured, she would have to keep faith that the police would do their jobs and protect both girls properly.

As the silence dragged on between the three a tension was created with Karen on one side and Peyton on the other. Lucas was left in the middle and although he agreed with his mother he knew it wasn't a good idea to upset Peyton.

"Come on I'll give you a lift over to the apartment." Lucas offered as he stood, it hadn't seemed like either women was going to speak anytime soon.

Peyton nodded her agreement, she didn't have many options anyway, it was either accept a ride from Lucas, call a cab, or walk. And as much as the time it would take to walk home appealed to her, the hassle she would get for it didn't.

So making sure to lift the box she had come here for in the first place she began to follow her boyfriend out to his car.

"Oh and Peyton? Your father called last night." Karen said nearly forgetting to mention that before the blonde left.

Peyton cringed as she faced Karen again, waiting to hear the result of what had been spoken about. Guessing it wouldn't be pretty when she finally talked to him herself.

"And no I didn't tell him everything." She says much to the blonde's surprise.

"But I did let him know that something had happened, that it was very serious, and that you would be calling him later today. Okay?" She adds, it had been a very difficult exchange but she had managed to calm Larry enough to inform him that everyone would be okay, but it was best that he get a proper explanation from his daughter.

"I'll call him." She says not sure whether she was grateful or not that Karen hadn't told Larry what had been going on lately in Tree Hill. "Later." She added and continued out with Lucas.

She wasn't prepared to worry about that discussion when she had more pressing issues to deal with, namely two housemates that weren't very happy with her behaviour right now. Her father could wait as it wasn't like he'd be able to do anything from where he was anyway, so with a shrug, she focused on figuring out what she could do to smooth things over with her two friends.

She hoped Brooke's idea of chocolate would work, if not then Lucas' suggested pancakes might do the trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into the living area and watched his wife check the time again.

"She'll be here soon Hale's, she's probably just dragging her heels not wanting to get here too quickly." He says with a smile taking a seat beside her and placing his bag down beside him.

He was just waiting for Lucas to arrive before they would head out to take the remainder of the posters down from around town.

"You think so?" Haley asks worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yeah, of course knowing she has to face you, do you really think she'd be in a rush to get here?" He says laughing and getting a responding laugh from his wife, albeit a weaker one.

"Oh, I'm not that bad Nathan!" She says with a frown.

The honk of a car horn causes both of them to glance to the front door.

Standing Nathan quickly walks over to the window and looks out, disappointed when her sees Lucas' car at the bottom of the path.

Sighing he turns back to his wife. "It's only Lucas." He says walking over to Haley and kisses her before picking up his bag.

"I'll call you later okay?" He says helping her stand to walk him out.

"How long do you think it'll take you to finish getting them all down?" Haley asks.

"Not sure, a couple of hours at least. Less if Mouth and Skills decide to show up too." He answers although he didn't really expect the other two boys to show, in fact he had thought he would be doing it on his own but he was happy Lucas had volunteered as well.

"Go easy on Peyton okay, at least hear her out first. We all know she did a really stupid thing last night but I think after she explains why she did it you'll understand." He says, thinking that although he was upset with his friend for risking herself like that he would have done similarly had it been Haley in the hospital, if he had ever left in the first place.

"Think about it." He adds when she just scowls up at him.

"Hey, look who I brought with me." Lucas says opening the door and stepping aside to allow a very tentative Peyton to pace him into the apartment.

Nathan watches Peyton eye his wife and couldn't help the grin that took over his features, he was sorry he was going to miss out but Haley would fill him in later.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." Nathan says giving Peyton a consoling pat on the shoulder as he walked passed her and gave his a brother a shove out of the doorway.

"You're not staying." Peyton asks rapidly before they could get out completely.

"Nope, stuff to do." He said with a smirk as he turned back to them. "And try to play nice now." He adds before he disappeared, closing the door as he went.

Peyton slowly turned back to the only other person in the apartment, a heavily pregnant, pissed off Haley.

_Oh, won't this be fun!_

"Doughnut?" She asks hopefully, holding the box out to the other girl, a small smile edging her lips.

Haley kept the scowl in place with her arms crossed and just glared at the blonde.

"Pancake?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what was all of that about?" Lucas asks his younger brother not understanding why things had seemed so awkward after he had arrived with Peyton.

Nathan chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think you really want to know." He said as the made their way into the section of town that still had posters up.

"No?"

"Nope."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Bah… 2-1… to THEM… grrrrrrrr… :( :sniff:

:Sigh:

Anyway, how are you guys? Good? Thanks for sticking with this, and to those reviewing – thank you, thank you, thank you!!

Hope everyone still enjoys how this is going, promise things will progress when Brooke gets allowed home, although not right away. LOL

Thanks to everyone reading and hello to the newbies!

Catch you all next time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

The white coated doctor went over to the sink in the room and washed his hands before joining two other doctors at the foot of Brooke's bed. "Well it would seem that you are doing remarkably well considering, Miss Davis." The doctor said having inspected the progress of Brooke's healing wounds.

Brooke was being helped back into her gown by two nurses. The doctors had basically stripped her naked, removed the couple of dressings she had on her back, side and thigh and 'ummed' and 'ahhed' together for several minutes. Poking and prodding at her as if she didn't exist as a person.

While she tried not to roll her eyes at them, or think too hard on how her body now looked, she knew it wasn't pretty. Ian Banks had enjoyed using that knife on her, and while most were shallow cuts that were healing and won't leave much in the way of scars, there were more than a few that would be permanent reminders of what she had survived.

She had been asked if she wanted to speak with a plastic surgeon but what she looked like right now strangely didn't matter to her very much. There was no one in her life she needed to be perfect for, no one to impress with her looks, or her body. So she had said no and would wait and see how well she healed before she would give a thought about reconsidering that.

She didn't think that her friends would care too much about what she looked like now. Peyton, she knew, wouldn't care at all.

That wasn't strictly true.

Brooke was positive Peyton would care it was just that the blonde wouldn't see her as damaged goods, wouldn't view any of the scars as flaws needing to be fixed. And that was enough to give her the confidence and strength not to care either, at least for now.

After scribbling a few notes in her file the older gentleman looked over at her again as the other doctors left the room, moving on to their next victim she assumed. "Well, I'd like you to stay in at least one more night and tomorrow we can discuss when to release you if you think that would be acceptable."

Brooke blinked. "Um, sure, that'd be okay."

He nodded, put her folder down and left to join his colleagues.

One more night and then she would be leaving? Was it really that simple?

"Looks like things are going well then." Maggie said as she adjusted the covers at the brunette's waist. "You should be getting home soon."

"I guess." Brooke replied softly still somewhat dazed at the prospect of getting out so soon. Did she really only have one more night to get through in here?

"Are you okay Brooke?" The older woman asked having expected a more jubilant reaction from the young girl after having become aware of how much she hated being in the hospital. A fact most of the staff in the unit were perceptive of, not that Brooke had ever tried to hide her aversion to the place.

And with the majority of the staff being female they all had a great deal of compassion given the circumstances surrounding her stay, and tried their best to make her time with them as easy as possible. But they knew the only thing that would make the young girl truly happy was getting to go home.

Brooke felt a smile form as it hit home that it was almost over for her. She turned to the nurse and tried to explain. "It's just it was beginning to feel like I was never going to get out of here, you know? I can't believe it."

Maggie placed her hand over Brooke's and returned her smile. "Believe it." She said before she too left the room.

Brooke looked around the room as a giddy feeling began to spread through her, she was going home soon. She couldn't wait to tell Peyton at visiting.

She was coming home.

She wanted to scream she was so happy, but she settled for squirming about in the bed and thumping at the mattress with her heels.

After a few seconds of acting like a five year old she sighed happily but couldn't stop smiling, and when she caught sight of something sitting on the unit beside her bed she couldn't hold back the laughter as she reached for it.

Things were definitely looking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you just sit there and I'll fix you some tea, okay?" Peyton says guiding Haley into the kitchen and helping her sit at the counter before placing the doughnut box in front of her in the hopes that it would help remove the scowl that seemed to be a permanent feature with her friend right now.

_Tough crowd! _The blonde thought to herself as she began searching for the horrible green tea the pregnant girl had taken to drinking. She shuddered as a memory of having tried the drink surfaced in her mind, just how anyone could willingly drink it was beyond her. But if it would get her back in the good graces of her friend then she'd even consider drinking it herself.

She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Taking a peak over her shoulder as she pulled the packet out of the cupboard she noticed Haley leaning over the box inspecting its contents.

She grinned as she set about making the tea, maybe Brooke had been right after all and Haley wouldn't be too upset with her.

Haley watched the blonde with a frown as she lifted the doughnut she'd been eyeing, it had been a while since she'd last indulged in such a treat. At the very start of her pregnancy she had been overly worried about putting on too much weight, conscious of her height and not wanting to over strain her body more than necessary. Now she was at the stage where she no longer cared about adding an extra pound here or there. She already needed some help when she tried to stand from a seated position and getting in and out of bed wasn't as easy as it looked either.

But on the up side it wouldn't last for very much longer, and then she'd be able to see her toes once again. She missed them. She gave them a wiggle and looked down, but no, she couldn't quite see them unless she leaned to the side slightly.

Scowl firmly back in place she bit into the frosted doughnut in her hand as a cup of tea was placed in front of her.

She looked at the blonde as she sat down across from her and tentatively met her gaze. "So." She began knowing the blonde was unlikely to want to start a conversation. "How is Brooke?"

Peyton was an enigma to her sometimes, the blonde could be so open and blunt with her opinions at times but then she would go and do things like last night. It worried her on several levels because if Peyton didn't feel she could tell Nathan and herself what was really going on what did that say about their friendship. Didn't Peyton trust them enough to let them know?

Haley knew Peyton wasn't as outgoing as Brooke was but at the same time she also wasn't the recluse loner she viewed herself to be. She just had to be able to trust you enough to let you see that side of her. It was a side that was almost always there whenever Brooke was around, but after their falling out it was seen less and less.

Even dating Lucas finally, didn't appear to have given her that care free attitude that had been so prominent in the Peyton Haley had first gotten to know and become friends with.

There just seemed to be a part of her that was missing, whether through her own choice or not that part of her had gone, replaced by a more cautious, hesitant side that didn't really fit with how Haley had always thought of her.

"She's…" Peyton replied not knowing how exactly to answer that, she had thought Haley was going to lecture her on what she'd been thinking leaving the way she had last night. She hadn't even considered that they'd be calmly discussing Brooke's progress.

"She's not good." Peyton began as she played with the silver ring she wore on the thumb of her left hand. Brooke had bought it for her on her fifteenth birthday and she hadn't taken it off since.

Haley watched Peyton frown and after the silence began to stretch she reached over to place her hand over the blondes to refocus her attention.

"She… I guess she's having trouble sleeping, nightmares I guess." Peyton says blinking back some tears.

"Is that why you where there last night?" Haley asks delicately, not wanting to upset her friend but needing to know what was going on.

Peyton nods.

"Yeah. I think Shannon, the nurse, wanted Brooke's parent's to be there for her." She explains. "Like they give a shit." She added bitterly to herself.

"But they still don't know anything about this do they."

"Nope." Peyton responded blowing out a breath. "They haven't called back, I don't know where they are right now and Brooke hasn't mentioned them so…" She trailed off with a shrug unsure of what else she could do in the situation.

Given the circumstances she wished that once, just once, Brooke's parents could actually do the right thing and be there for their child. But as that had never happened before why expect miracles now.

"But she has me and Nate, and you guys too. So it'll work out." Peyton says not wanting to dwell too much on absentee parents. She didn't want Haley to bring up her father at the moment, not after Karen had informed her that Larry was expecting her call.

"And she certainly had Nathan didn't she."

"Haley!" Peyton says with a start sitting up straighter in her seat.

She had no idea why Haley had brought that whole incident up right now but she didn't like it, not one bit.

"It's just…" Haley says in an attempt to explain as well as halt the gathering furry that was growing in the eyes across from her.

"At the hospital yesterday the three of you looked so… I don't know… comfortable with each other." Haley begins trying to explain what she was thinking. "Made me feel like an outsider watching you like that."

"Hales, you're not an outsider Nathan adores you and Brooke and I consider you one of our best friends." Peyton responds not liking the disheartened tone her friend had used.

"The whole Brooke and Nathan thing meant nothing, Nathan loves you Hales." She continued as she tried to reassure Haley that she had a loving and loyal husband. She hadn't given very much thought as to how that video had effected Haley, she had been more concerned with the fact both of her best friends had shared something together and neither of them had every thought to mention it to her.

"But, then why were you so upset that they got together? I know watching it on-"

"It wasn't that, I'm not surprised that they got together, the truth is I was always more shocked that he'd asked me out in the first place. I would have thought he'd have been more interested in Brooke." Peyton says cutting Haley off, not really wanting the images of her two best friends in bed together playing in her head again.

"I love Nathan Haley, but we were never right for one another." She continues, knowing just how true that was. Luckily for both of them they had called things off and not long after that he had met Haley, and as they say the rest is history. She wasn't sure what would have happened had the both of them still been dating at the time, she hoped Nathan would have been smart enough to know the difference between what he had with her and what he could potentially have with Haley.

Would he have broken things off with her, or would he have carried on with the relationship while he knew his feelings were changing or would he have let Haley slip away from him without ever following his heart. Because Peyton could see just by the way he watched his wife sometimes just how in love with her he was.

It made her happy things had worked out the way they had. Was she upset that Brooke had slept with Nathan and neither of them had ever thought to mention it to her? Yes. But was she surprised that it had happened during a drunken night at a party after she'd once again stormed out having told him they were over? Again. No.

Brooke didn't love Nathan, well she did, but not like that. Brooke would flirt with him sometimes but she loved him as a brother more than as a potential lover. That had always shocked her a little, why Brooke had seemed so unaffected when he had started dating her best friend. Peyton had been worried that Brooke would have become jealous and that it could have hurt their friendship, and that was the last thing she would have wanted. But that had never happened.

But Peyton got it now.

Was Brooke aware of her feelings for Peyton back then? Maybe. But that was something she would have to talk over with the brunette, and Peyton had no intention of revealing to Haley just why Nathan's closeness to both her and Brooke was something she never needed to worry about. That was Brooke's place not hers.

Peyton grinned at her friend. "You know he never asked me to marry him, you date him for two seconds and the guy's so head over heals in love with you he marries you without even telling anyone first!"

They both laugh at that.

"You didn't even put out! And he still married you!" Peyton says quickly before moving out of the way as a doughnut was thrown in her direction.

"I can't believe you just said that." Haley says offended but couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips.

"Yeah, well, just remember Nate told you to play nice so no more food fights young lady." Peyton say waving a finger at her friend before taking her seat back just as Hale's phone goes off.

Haley pulls out her phone expecting it to be Nathan calling to make sure she hadn't killed Peyton yet.

But it wasn't.

"Who is it?" Peyton asks as she watches Haley look at her cell with a frown.

More than a little puzzled at the name on the screen Haley turned it to face her friend.

"It's you." She added.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at that then did a quick pat down check of her pockets to see if she could find it while Haley answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked tentatively having no idea who was on the other end of the call.

"Have you killed her yet?" Came the reply.

"Brooke? Is that you?" Haley asks recognising the voice instantly.

"Yes." Brooke answers slowly having thought it was obvious. "So, what kind of state have you left my girl in? Does she need hospital attention, because I know people who could help with that?"

Haley shares a grin with Peyton even though the blonde had no idea what was being said, only that it was Brooke that was calling. But that was enough information to produce a smile from other girl.

"I'll have you know that I haven't harmed a single hair on her head." Haley says.

"Not from lack of trying." Peyton says loudly for Brooke to hear.

"Oh, has Haley been a bad girl." Brooke asks with a laugh.

"No!" The pregnant girls says into the phone before handing it over to Peyton who was currently fidgeting in her seat in an effort not to reach out and just take the phone out of her hands. "And it missed you by a mile Blondie." She adds to Peyton with a playful glare.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton says to the brunette.

"Well P. Sawyer, guess what you left here?" Brooke asks.

"My bra?" Peyton replies innocently causing Haley to spit the mouthful of tea she had just taken a sip of across the counter.

"Besides that." Brooke responds with a laugh.

"My phone?" Peyton says taking another guess with a grin.

"Yes, clever girl and aren't you glad because I've got the best news!" Brooke says unable to hold back a squeal in excitement.

"Yeah?"

"Guess when I might be getting out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me?"

Nathan was in the middle of scrapping off yet another flier from the side of a bus stop and didn't pay much attention to the voice coming from behind him.

He was taking this side of the street while Lucas was working across from him as the made their way down the road. Luckily Skills had turned up with a few friends to help out so progress was being made but Mouth had yearbook work to get done in school and could help.

But they were making quick work of it, a few more streets left to go after this one and they'd be done.

_Not soon enough._ He thought as he finally managed to rip the last part down.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Nathan asks sharply as he turns around to meet the owner of the voice only to be met by the glaring of a red light shining from the side of a camera.

_This can't be good._

"Do you know Ian Banks? Why are you taking his picture down? Did you put it up in the first place?" Came the questions from a very well dressed dark haired women who he was shocked to realise he vaguely recognised.

_Nope, definitely not good._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Argh… Wish I could say when the next part will be up but I'm soo swamped right now I won't even bother to guess (it's not like I'm ever right to begin with!). I'm also away this weekend. :( And I haven't even had the time to reply to all the awesome reviews the last chap had.

Sorry about that, but give me a day or two and I'll get that done, you guys are amazing and I very much appreciate each and every one of you that takes the time to do that.

Of course I love _all _my readers, reviewing isn't a must people.

So hope everyone enjoyed that, no Breyton still, but we are getting closer… honest! Also no barney between the girls, who could stay mad at Peyton? Besides Brooke, and I'll explain why that was at a later date.

Next time.


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING!! WARNING!!**

**There is no Brooke in this chapter, that's right folks, NO BROOKE below.**

**Please take this warning seriously and save yourself some time ( and me my sanity ) there's no need to continue reading if you want to read about Brooke, she's not in this part.**

**Come back and read from the next chapter.**

**Or the one after that, or...**

**:D**

**Okay for anyone still reading, please enjoy...**

**Part 25**

"So, what did she want?" Asks Lucas as he joins his brother in his car.

"How should I know?" Nathan responds with a frown. "It wasn't like I actually spoke to her. I left."

"Hmm."

"And how did she know his name? His real name. It's not like it's printed on the fliers, all they have is that he's missing and a contact number." Nathan continues.

"Yeah."

"So, if she knew who he was, that means she knows what he's done. Like, about the other girls, right?" Nathan asks.

"Probably." Lucas responds as he drives them back towards Nathan's apartment. "I guess it's her job to find stuff like that out."

Nathan sighs, it was bad enough with the problems the fliers had caused in the first place now they had the added worry of a reporter knowing more than most anyone else in town. He didn't think it would take very long for word to get out.

It was big news and he understood that, it was the biggest news worthy thing that had happened in Tree Hill since the school shooting. It was just that it involved two of his best friends. They had already been through so much recently and he didn't want more problems added to that. But there was little he could do about it.

"So… you want to tell Peyton or will I?"

"I vote for you on this one." Lucas says sending a smirk in his brother's direction before watching the road again. "She's already hit me once. I'm thinking it's your turn to step up to the plate."

"She's not going to hit me!"

"Says you!" Lucas responded with a laugh. He could still feel the moment when Peyton's hand had connected with the side of his face. Damn had that hurt. He was just grateful she had slapped him and not punched him instead because chances were that he would have been out for the count.

Nathan frowned and thought about what his brother had said, he didn't seriously think Peyton would hit him when she found out about the reporter sniffing around, but he did think it would upset her.

"She's taking all of this really hard isn't she?" He said softly causing Lucas to glance at him.

"I mean, I know this sucks, right. But she gets so angry sometimes, and I get why, I do, but it's not like she's alone. We all want to help do the right thing for her and for Brooke. She doesn't have to do everything herself."

"But…" Lucas begins as a realisation hits him. "But that's how it's always been for her." He almost laughs out loud as he thinks about how stupid he's been having worried himself so much over the past few days.

Nathan just stares at his brother not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Think about it…" Lucas says keeping his eyes on the cars in front of him as they near Nathan's apartment. "Ever since she was a kid she's had to look after herself. Her mother died when she was young and her dad's always away working. She's never had anyone to look out for her, helping her when she needed it." He explains with a smile as he pulls up to the sidewalk and kills the engine.

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to ask for help." He says feeling better about his relationship with his girlfriend now that he had figured it out. She wasn't pushing him away, she just didn't know how to let him help her, but he'd show her she didn't need to do it all herself.

Nathan shrugged and frowned slightly as he considered what Lucas had just said as they walked towards his apartment building.

"She's always had Brooke looking out for her, I don't think she's really needed anyone else." He says more to himself than anything as he reaches to open his door.

Caught up in his own thoughts about his friends he never noticed as Lucas' movements falter at his words before continuing to follow him through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shh!" Haley says while motioning with her hands to be quiet as Nathan and Lucas walk into the apartment.

"Why?" Nathan asks quietly as he nears Haley and steals a kiss before she could respond.

"Because…" She begins in a hushed whisper as she smiles up at her husband. "Peyton's on the phone next door and I don't want either of you to disturb her, okay?"

"Who's she talking to?" Lucas asks as he watches Nathan and Haley hold each other.

"Is it about Brooke?"

Haley shakes her head, so much for wanting them to keep quiet. "No, no, it's not about Brooke, although she did call earlier with some good news. Looks like she could be getting out tomorrow."

"Really?" Nathan asks with a smile, happy to hear that his friend was well enough to be coming out of the hospital so soon.

"Yup, if everything goes okay, then I guess by this time tomorrow she'll be living here." She replied with a grin.

"That's great news Hales."

"I know!"

"Who is it?" Lucas asks causing Haley to look at him.

"What?"

"If it isn't Brooke on the phone with her, then who is she talking to?" He asks.

Haley's expression becomes more serious as she looks over at her friend. "Her dad."

"Oh boy." Nathan mumbles.

"Yeah." Haley agrees with him.

She knew Larry didn't have any idea about what had happened in his home or about Brooke, so she knew it wasn't going to be an easy conversation for Peyton to have or for her father to listen to. Not when he was a few hundred miles away and unable to actually do anything but listen to what his daughter told him.

"Do you think he'll come home?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe." Nathan shrugged as he answered, it was hard to say in his opinion. Would Larry offer to be on the next plane back? Probably, but it was also more than likely that Peyton would tell him he didn't need to rush back.

It was a toss up as to how it would turn out, but he thought it shouldn't really matter how much of a brave face Peyton put on with her father, Larry should be here for his daughter, end of subject.

"Actually he's going to try and get back before graduation next week." Peyton said walking over and placing the phone back into its place on the counter. She knew that her swollen, red eyes would give away the fact that she'd been crying but she didn't really care.

It had been hard for her, not just having to talk about what had happened to Brooke, which was upsetting on its own, but also why it had happened and who was responsible for it.

Her father could repeatedly tell her it wasn't her fault, just as Brooke had, but that wouldn't change the fact that she still felt guilty.

She was the one that had brought Ian Banks into her life, she had given him the opportunity to become part of her world, and because of her actions he had come very close to destroying it.

If she had gotten home only a few minutes later, things could have been so much worse than they had been.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, and not wanting to remember how it felt when she had flipped her bedroom light on Peyton raps her arms around her waist and looks over at Nathan.

"So are they all down?" She asks as her friends watch her closely.

Concerned by their lack of response and worried by the sadness she can see in their eyes, it takes Haley walking over to her and reaching up to wipe her cheek before she realises that she has tears falling from her eyes again.

She laughs nervously and wipes her hands over her face.

"Hey, Peyton it's okay to be upset." Haley says.

"I know… I'm just… I'm tired of it, you know." Peyton replies. "It's like there's all of this crap going on and I just want it to stop for a while."

She sighs and leans back against the counter, running her hand over her face again.

"I mean Brooke's coming home so that should be a good thing right?" She asks looking at her friends who all nod in agreement.

"Right. But there's all this other stuff going on, there's finals, telling my dad, having to deal with my house. And then there's having to tell Brooke's parents at some point, and the media hanging around looking for a story. Not to mention the fact the police don't seem to be doing much, and through all of this Ian's still out there. Waiting to come back for all we know."

"Well…" Haley says pulling one of Peyton's hands over and holding it in both of hers. "What I think is that, some of that stuff you said, we can't really do anything about right now. I mean yes Ian Banks is still out there, but we have to just let the police deal with finding him."

Nathan snorts at that causing Haley to turn and glare at him before she returns her focus to the blonde beside her.

"But while we have to trust the police to do their job, we can also try and do our best to keep both you and Brooke as safe as possible, okay? No going places alone, no midnight strolls, keeping Nathan and Lucas close, that kind of thing." She continues.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad." Peyton says with a little nod.

Lucas scowls at that, how was Haley's idea any different to what he and Nathan had said in the café the other day.

"We can also help you with getting your stuff from your house, Nathan and Lucas can go over today and get everything you want, that way you don't have to go anywhere near the place if you don't want to." Haley says thinking that was the one thing that could be done with very little trouble.

"Would you guys do that?" Peyton asked looking from Nathan to Lucas.

"Sure, just tell us what you need and we can go get it for you, or we can just pack up everything in your room and bring it here." Nathan offers. He wasn't really in any rush to go back to that house but if it meant Peyton wouldn't have to step foot in the place again then he would get over it.

"Yeah, shouldn't take more than a couple of hours anyway." Lucas adds.

"Great." Haley says casting a smile at Peyton, glad they had that sorted out fairly quickly. "Now, about the rest of it, well you've already told your dad about what happened, and if we have no way of getting in touch with Brooke's parents right now then there's no point worrying about that until we have to."

"I guess." Peyton reluctantly agrees. But while she knew what Haley said was right, the longer it took without being able to reach Mr and Mrs Davis the worse their reaction was going to be.

"And finals don't start 'till Monday so…"

"Don't worry about them until I have to?" Peyton guessed as a smile slowly worked its way across her face.

Haley smiled back at her. "Oh, you catch on quick!"

Peyton laughed. "Am I hearing this right? Tutor-mom doesn't want me to stress over my final exams until I'm about to sit them?"

"What? Hey, if you've been paying attention all year then you've nothing to worry about anyway, and if you haven't it's too late now so why upset yourself?"

The blonde shook her head, but she had to agree that there was some twisted sort of logic to what Haley had just said.

"Okay so we can scratch that off the list as well then." Peyton said.

"Hey, just think, if you bomb out you can always just repeat them all over again next year." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Jee Nate, thanks for the vote of confidence there, really feeling the love." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Well, why screw with fate." Nathan replies smugly.

"Glass houses Nate, glass houses." Peyton warns him.

"So, I guess that really just leaves the press to deal with, and I'm sure you're about to tell me not to worry about it until I have to, right?" She asks looking at Haley again.

"Right." She says with a smile that fades as both Lucas and Nathan couch at the same time.

"About that…" Nathan starts rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and looks to his brother.

"Yeah, maybe now's the time to worry about that." Lucas says.

"What? Why?" Peyton asks confused as to what they were talking about.

"Are the posters still up?" Haley ventures a guess.

"Ah, well no, they're all down, but…" Nathan replies.

"But what?" Peyton asks wishing he'd just spit it out already.

"But a news crew turned up while we were taking them down." Lucas continues deciding to help his brother out by explaining as best as he could.

"And? Why would they be interested in you guys pulling down a bunch of fliers?" Peyton asks not getting what they were talking about.

"Since she knew it was Ian Banks' picture we were pulling down." Nathan added solemnly.

"Oh." Was the only response Peyton was capable of after that. She'd known it was only a matter of time before questions over the identity of Brooke's attacker started, and so Lucas was probably right.

It was time to start worrying about how to cope with the media fall out of having a survivor of a serial killer in their small town, if there was any bright side to it that Peyton could think of it was that maybe, just maybe, it would keep Ian Banks as far away from Tree Hill as possible.

Now all she had to worry about was telling Brooke that she was about to become a national news story, whether she wanted to or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** I know, I suck… sorry. :( But on the upside I am still alive so that's good news right? :D

Hope you all enjoyed the update, the next part should be up next week when I'll have more free time. These past few weeks have been hell, but the end is in sight thankfully so I'll have a chance to chill out and write some more, I hope anyway :P

Thanks to everyone out there that's reading this, hope you're still all enjoying it.

Hello to any newbies just finding this.

And major hugs to everyone that takes the time to review, I'm sorry I'm such a slacker right now, I'll get better.

Next time everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

"So are you going to mention anything to her when we get in there?" Haley asked as she joined Peyton in the lift as they made their way to visit Brooke.

"Well, what do you want me to tell her?" Peyton replies as they wait for the lift to arrive at their destination.

"That Lucas and Nathan had the bright idea to stick pictures of the psycho-nut-job all over town and one of the reporters recognised him?" She continues. "Not sure if she'll be happy with that one."

Haley nodded, agreeing that maybe the truth wasn't such a good idea in this case. It would be hard to tell Brooke about how the reporters found out about Ian Banks without talking about the fliers. "How about just telling her that a reporter has been asking a lot of questions?"

"But she already knows that Hales, all the ward staff have had reporters asking them questions about Brooke." Peyton replied.

"You have to tell her something Peyton, there's a good chance that by the time she gets to go home she'll be front page news." Haley explained.

"Don't you think I know that?" Peyton said upset at having been reminded that Brooke might not be given the chance just to rest at home when she got there, that they would be hounded by the press looking for the story.

Walking up to the ICU entrance Peyton slapped at the buzzer in annoyance. She hated that when things finally seemed to be going okay something came along to mess it up all over again.

"Sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to upset you." Haley said as she watched her friend.

Peyton waved her apology away with a quick hand motion. "You didn't, she does have to know what's going on. It's just… she's been looking forward to getting out of here… and now… I just want her to have some peace to heal, and that won't happen if they follow her every move hoping for a story."

"It might not be as bad as you think." Haley says hopefully.

"Yeah right!" Peyton scoffs. "I can just read the headlines now; Victim number 7 survives serial killer attack. Or; Serial killer descends on the small town of Tree Hill to pick his next victim. Or how about-"

"I get the picture Peyton."

"Do you? All of them, the written media, the TV news guys, they're all going to sensationalise what happened. They won't care what it'll do to Brooke, just as long as it sells."

"And they might just be able to help catch him too Peyton."

"Maybe." Peyton agreed. It was they only possible good thing that could come out of all of this, that and the hope that with wider media coverage Peyton might never have to tell Brooke's parents herself, the press would do it for her._ Of course with my luck they probably never watch the news or pick up a news paper._

"So, are you going to mention anything to her when we get in there?" Haley asks again with a grin trying to get Peyton to smile.

Peyton couldn't help but smile, and she was grateful at Hales' attempt to lighten the mood. The last thing she wanted was for Brooke to know something was wrong the moment she walked through the door.

"Let's just play it by ear and see what happens okay?" Peyton said as a nurse opened the door for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He shoots, he scores." Nathan said as her rounded his brother and made a basket.

Lucas watched the basketball bounce off and decided it was time to get back to work. It had nothing to do with the fact his little brother was beating him by twelve points to three.

"Ah, looks to me like someone needs more time on court." Nathan says as he grabs a water bottle and throws another over to Lucas.

"Not really, it isn't like I'll get to play ball in college." Lucas replied with a shrug. As much as he loved the game, he was painfully aware that there were more important things in life.

"Yeah, me either by the looks of things." Nathan agreed sadly as he picked the ball up and made a perfect shot from almost twenty five feet away.

"Hey, you never know what could happen Nate just give it time, besides I think you should be more concerned with the fact that you'll be a dad soon before worrying about college." Lucas said.

Nathan smiled. "What's there to worry about? Haley's the one that's going to be doing all the hard stuff, my parts a piece of cake."

Lucas laughed as they made their way back into Deb's house. "Don't let Hales hear you saying that."

They took a look around at what would soon be Nathan's and Haley's room to make sure they had everything in place. They had spent most of their time so far bringing the last of the couples belongs here before they began moving Peyton's things into the apartment.

"Nah, she knows I'll do everything I can, but it's not like we have a manual you know? But we'll have mom helping out and Haley's parents are hoping to come back in a few weeks, they're up in Canada right now but are driving back." Nathan explains as they walk back down and into the kitchen.

"Want one?" Nate asks holding up the water bottle he had pulled from the fridge.

"How about a beer after we're done at Peyton's." Lucas replied instead.

"Hell yeah, have you seen the amount of crap she has?" He says with a chuckle as they head out towards his jeep. "And if she thinks we're going to organise all those records she has for her when we get them back to the apartment she can think again."

Lucas sighed. "As long as we don't break anything I don't think she'll care."

Nathan looked at his brother as they got in and headed to the Sawyer residence. "How are things going between you two anyhow?" He asked.

Lucas shrugged half heartedly. "Maybe when Brooke's out it'll get better, and we'll get to spend some time together." He sighed and thought back to that morning and the drive from his mom's café to the apartment. It had been quiet and tense, but he still wasn't sure how to fix whatever was wrong between them. "She just needs some time off, you know? Where she doesn't have to worry about Brooke, or her dad, or Banks, and she can just relax for a while."

"Time off?" Nathan said thinking that he wasn't going to like where Lucas was going with this. "Like away from here?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, summer's coming up and she might like to head someplace else, somewhere not here."

Nathan tried to concentrate on his driving instead of responding to Lucas' idea. There may be just over a week left of school, but Nathan didn't think there was any chance of Peyton going anywhere that Brooke Davis wasn't, not for a while anyway.

Peyton's best friend had been only minutes away from dying and for the life of him Nathan just couldn't picture the blonde going off on a summer holiday break while Brooke was recovering back in Tree Hill.

Especially while no one knew where Ian Banks was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how is my favourite hospital boun-" Peyton begins as she and Haley enter Brooke's room but trails off at what she sees in front of her.

"Where did?" She says before walking quickly over and pulling something out of the brunette's hand. "Who gave you this?" She added angrily.

"Nice picture." Brooke says not really looking at the blonde or Haley as the pregnant girl walks over to see what Peyton had in her hand.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley says, her shoulders sagging as she notices that it was a flier Peyton now held in shaking hands.

"That is your arm around him, right Peyton?" Brooke asks with no emotion.

Peyton swallowed as she studied the picture briefly, she hated the fact that he was smiling in it. She had taken him to a party hoping that she could get to know the person she thought was her brother better, the only real family she had left.

The picture had been cropped to take her out of it leaving only part of her arm across the back of his shoulders. She remembered they had been laughing and joking about something stupid and she'd asked Lucas to take a picture of them, they had put their arms around each other and it had felt great. At the time it had felt like she finally belonged somewhere, she was finally a part something and she knew that no matter what she'd never be along again.

"Yeah." She answers, her voice hollow as she sat down on the bed next to Brooke and crumpled the flier in her hand before tossing it away from her.

"I never wanted you to see that." Peyton says softly looking at her friend.

"So I should keep my eyes closed when I go into town then?" Brooke asked.

"What? Oh God, no Brooke they're all down, there's nothing left up in town." Peyton says as she realises Brooke had been told about what Nathan and Lucas had done.

"Well, I guess that's something." The brunette replied with a weak smile as they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Haley, who had sat in the chair beside the bed, looked at her best friends and felt her heart ache for both of them. Peyton had tried so hard to shield Brooke from being hurt by her boyfriend's actions and she had come so close to Brooke never having to know.

"Who told you?" Haley asked drawing looks from both of the other girls. "I mean who gave you the flier?"

"Ah, you can thank Tree Hill's finest for that." Brooke answered.

"The cops?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed lightly. "Yeah, apparently I shouldn't make they're jobs harder by interfering with a police investigation while the _real _cops are trying to do their jobs."

"What?" Peyton said frowning.

"They actually said that?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they weren't too happy, they've been getting lots of calls since yesterday." Brooke explains.

"That doesn't give them the right to accuse you of anything, you never even knew about this to begin with." Peyton said irately.

Brooke shrugged a shoulder. "Well I did try to tell them that I really haven't been running around plastering that creeps face all over town, what with being stuck in here, but I'm not sure they cared."

"I'm really sorry Brooke, I never meant for any of this to happen." Peyton says laying her hand over Brookes.

Brooke looked down at their hands as she turned hers over and grasped the blonde's hand lightly. She didn't blame Peyton, she knew the blonde wasn't responsible, she would never do that to her, not without talking it over with her first.

"Lucas." She whispered to herself and nodded as she remembers Peyton giving him the cold shoulder when he had been here. "It was Lucas right?" She asked them.

"Uh, yeah." Haley replied. "Him and Nathan thought it would help."

"Yeah with friends like them, who needs enemies right?" Brooke said, upset that her so-called friends had thought they were helping.

"Hey Brooke, I don't think they meant to do anything to hurt you, I think Lucas just needed to do _something_ and Nate just kinda went along with it." Peyton tried to explain, not that it would excuse what they had done.

"Did they have anything else to say? The cops I mean." Haley spoke up wanting to direct the conversation away from the whole flier incident.

"Bryce is gone." Brooke replied.

"The FBI guy, he's gone?" Peyton asked as Brooke continued playing with her hand.

"Yeah, they think they might have an idea where the psycho may have headed." She says still looking down at Peyton's hand in hers.

"They don't think he's still in Tree Hill then?" Peyton said squeezing the brunette's hand and ducking her head to make eye contact. "That's good news right?"

"I guess." Brooke reluctantly agreed.

Peyton watched her best friend for a moment having no idea how to make it better for her. The brunette looked hurt and lost and it made Peyton want to just hold her and not let go.

She glanced over at Haley sadly and tilted her head in the direction of the door.

Getting the hint Haley stood. "I'm going to go find the ladies room, I'll be back in a bit." She said rubbing Brooke's arm and getting a nod before she patted Peyton on the back and left the two girls alone.

Peyton quickly leaned forward and gathered the brunette into her arms and held her tightly. "I am so, so sorry Brooke." She whispered as she felt the other girl begin to shake and her own eyes watered in response.

It wasn't the best position so Peyton shifted until she was resting back against the head of the bed and pulled Brooke back into her arms and let her cry. There was nothing she could say so she held her and rocked her gently.

Brooke had practically crawled into Peyton's lap after she had gotten resettled, but she didn't care how it looked, all she knew was that she felt safer than she had from the moment she was handed the stupid flier.

It had frightened her, seeing his face like that. She remembered going to a party and watching him with Peyton, she had been so jealous she had walked up to him and kissed him. Why did Peyton get to be happy when she was miserable? God she could be such a vindictive bitch sometimes.

It amazed her that Peyton was able to forgive her for all the crap she had pulled on her and be willing to comfort her the way she was now. She wasn't sure she really deserved it, but she needed it, needed Peyton.

Sighing Brooke rubbed her face into the blonde's shoulder trying to wipe some of the tears away as Peyton ran her hand through her hair slowly.

"You okay?" Peyton asked in a low tone.

"Dumb question, right?" She said as Brooke failed to answer her.

"I can still smell him." Brooke whispered.

Peyton closed her eyes tightly as memories of her own attack at Ian Banks' hands surfaced in her mind. "Yeah." She agreed with a hoarse voice.

"I don't need a poster to remember what he looked like Pey, I see him every time I close my eyes at night." Brooke continued as she felt the arms around her pull her closer into the blonde girl.

"I was so scared I couldn't sleep for almost a week, and even then I had to keep the light on because when I woke from a nightmare I had trouble believing he wasn't there anymore." Peyton said, letting Brooke know that she really did understand. It wasn't the same but it was close. "I remember how it felt when he held me down, when he hit me. And I don't think I'll ever forget the look he had in his eyes the whole time, like he wasn't really there."

Brooke nodded, she could remember everything that happened too, but she hadn't meant to have Peyton reliving her own attack.

"But you sleep okay now though, right?" Brooke asked as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mostly." Peyton replied before her hand tilted Brooke's face up to look at her. "But, I think, between the two of us we should be able to keep the nightmares away." She said seriously, wanting Brooke to know she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Like last night?" Brooke asked with a tentative smile.

Peyton grinned back at her. "Yeah, just like last night."

"With naked Peyton?" Brooke asked with a hopeful expression.

"What about naked Peyton?" Asked a confused Haley as she watched her friends closely as she moved to sit down again.

Peyton closed her eyes and shook her head in exasperation as a blush erupted on her face. She held back her own laugh as Brooke sniggered in her arms, but sighed happily, knowing that for now at least Brooke was still able to find something to laugh about.

Even if it was at her expense.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Hey, thanks for all the reviews you guys spend time writing, you're awesome, all of you!

Hope everyone's still enjoying reading this and howdy to the newbies!

The story is moving along but there really is still a long way to go people, but please let me know if you think it's starting to drive you too mad, Peyton knows people who can hook you up.

I want happy readers so if I have to drug the lot of you... well I'm okay with that :D

Sorry to those that I told I'd post this sooner, but I suck at the whole posting on time thing. (Which is something everyone here should already know, so really, you can't get too upset)

Next time people!


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

"Oh! That is some kick!" Brooke said as Haley held her hand over her midsection to feel her son in action.

"Yeah, though I've been trying to warn him that football just isn't going to cut it with his father." Haley says as Brooke pulls her hand back.

"Have you felt it Peyt?" Brooke asks turning her head up to look at the blonde girl, whose lap she was still commandeering for pillow duty.

"Oh yeah." Peyton giggled as her fingers played with strands of Brooke's hair. "It's a wonder I ever managed to get to sleep sometimes." She continues with a shake of her head.

Brooke's eyes widen at that but she can tell Peyton had no idea just how that had sounded, but glancing at a blushing Haley there was no way she could let that comment go.

"My, my, get stuck in hospital for a few days and you miss out on who exactly has been sleeping with who." Brooke says, but as Peyton just smiles and shakes her head at her, she turns her attention to Haley.

"What's wrong Hales? Nathan not enough? Cause I hear pregnant women can be really-"

"Brooke!" Haley interrupts her indignantly.

"Well?" She asks again with a raised eyebrow thoroughly enjoying the pregnant girl's current flustered state. "I mean if you guys are having trouble I can give him some pointers if-"

"Brooke Davis!" Haley tries once again and looks to Peyton for some help, who was having trouble controlling her own amusement at the topic.

"Well from what I've heard they're both doing _fine _in the bedroom." She says with a grin as Brooke bursts out laughing.

Haley stares at Peyton with narrowed eyes. "And just how would you know you've been missing the past couple of nights." She said through clenched teeth as she willed her blush away.

That halted Brooke's laughter because she knew Peyton had only spent one night here with her. _Exactly where was she if she wasn't here?_

Peyton on the other hand tried not to make eye contact with Brooke but when the brunette grasped at her hand she let her eyes trail to her friends as Haley sat grumbling, completely unaware of what was going on in front of her.

Looking into the brown eyes below her that were full of questions, Peyton sighed and gave her a sad look with weak smile in return, squeezing the hand in her own softly.

_She was with Lucas. _Brooke thought and couldn't help her own reaction to that, she pulled her hand out of the blonde's and turned to face Haley instead. Trying hard not pull away from Peyton completely she had to close her eyes in an effort to keep her head where it was on Peyton's thigh.

She kept her eyes closed when she felt the other girl start to run her fingers through her hair again. _That's so not helping._

Peyton wasn't sure what Brooke had decided had been the cause for her not being in Nathan and Haley's apartment but she hoped that her best friend knew her better than to think she had gone to some bar to get wasted or high.

Sighing as she looked down at her friend she knew that whatever reason the brunette had come up with it had obviously upset her, so with little thought she lowered her head as close to Brooke's ear as she could and whispered the truth to her.

"I was with my mom."

Brooke felt Peyton's breath on the side of her face almost at the same time as what she had said registered with her. And just like that, the pain, the fear, and all the insecurities currently running around in her head just, stopped. And as she took a deep breathe her emotions calmed and she turned her head to look up at her friend again.

"Sorry."

Peyton shrugged, happy that Brooke didn't seem so upset with her now. "S'okay, was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"I'm still sorry." Brooke repeated earnestly. Where Peyton chose to spend her nights was none of Brooke's business. _Right? It's not like I have any claim on her, she has a boyfriend for God's sake!_

Peyton stared at Brooke and frowned before tapping a finger gently to the other girl's temple.

"Where did you think I'd gone?"

Brooke smiled shyly and shook her head. "I like the truth better?" She added hoping that would be enough of an explanation for Peyton.

"What truth?" Haley asked to draw their attention back to the fact she was still in the room. She didn't mind that the two best friends wanted or needed to talk with each other, but the smiles and low whispers were enough to make anyone feel left out. She wasn't used to having close female friends, the ones in front of her being the only ones she'd ever had, and while she'd practically been best friends with Lucas from birth, they'd never acted this way with each other.

"The truth that…" Brooke started as she once again changed her position in Peyton's lap. _Wonder if that's starting to annoy her? _"If things are so great with Hot Shot why exactly are you sleeping with my girl?" She finished with a smirk.

"We weren't sleeping-"

Brooke fakes a gasp of shock at that. "Oh my God! What will Nathan say?" She adds as Peyton starts laughing and Haley tries to finish her explanation.

"Damit Brooke, it was nothing like that and you know it, besides, Peyton isn't my type." Haley says in a rush then looks at Peyton who was trying to catch her breath. "No offence."

"None taken." Peyton replied simply.

"That's okay I still love you." Brooke said in a consoling tone giving her friends leg a pat.

It was only then that she felt the younger girl had stilled at her words. _Why don't you freak her out some more you idiot? _Chancing a glance up she was greeted by a crooked, understanding smile and rolled her eyes at herself in sheer disbelief which got her a wink from her best friend.

"Uh oh." Peyton said as she noticed the door open.

"Uh oh is right." Says Maggie as she walks into the room. "Sounds to me, and everyone else on this ward, that someone's about well enough to be going home."

"Yup!" Brooke says proudly.

"Mm hmm." The nurse says with a hand going to her hip before she points a finger between Brooke and Peyton. "And remind me again just which one of you two happens to be the patient."

"That'd be me." Brooke says with a smile raising her hand slightly.

"Uh huh, then perhaps your _friend _would like me to find her another chair for her?" She asks.

"Oh that's okay she's fine where she is thanks." Brooke answered cheerfully giving the thigh beneath her head a gentle slap.

"Uh huh, next thing you know you'll be wanting me to fetch you tea or something." The nurse said with a frown.

"Oh could you?" Brooke says with fake hope as she watched the nurse turn to leave the room mumbling something about 'room service' and 'hotel' causing the three friends to break into fits of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did Brooke take it?" Nathan asks as he places a large portion of fries and a burger down in front of Haley and takes his own seat beside her putting down his own food.

"Actually…" Haley says with a frown thinking back to earlier. "Apart from when we first got there, she was really okay."

"Yeah?" Nate asks popping another chip into his mouth. He found it difficult to believe Brooke wouldn't be as upset as Peyton had been when she had first found out.

"Yeah, I mean she was upset. But after that she was laughing and joking, making fun of me, and it wasn't fake. She was just… happy, I think." Haley said, after she had given the two girls a little space Brooke has seemed much more at ease to her and that had carried on all through the remainder of the visit.

She shrugged. "You'll get to see for yourself later."

"Yeah." Nathan started tentatively thinking that if it was at all possible he'd give that idea a miss. "Well Peyton's not too mad is she?"

"No, she was more worried about how Brooke was going to react, so I think you're safe from a beating from her." Haley grinned, enjoying that her husband seemed so afraid of their friend. "If not, well you can stand behind me, I'll protect you." Haley said jokingly.

"My hero." Nathan replied bring his hands up to cover his heart.

They both laughed.

"Listen." Nathan said seriously. "Lucas was asking me earlier if I'd seen Dan, apparently Dan and his mom were supposed to meet up on Sunday but with everything…"

Haley thought about the last time she had seen Nathan's dad, but other than at the Prom before they'd left she was drawing a blank.

"Sorry." She responded with a shaking head. "Everything was just so… and Brooke and Peyton have been the only things I've worried about."

Nathan took his wife's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know."

"He's the Mayor Nate, I'm sure someone must know where he is."

Nathan shrugged indifferently. "Not like I care where he's run off to now, or why. As far as I'm concerned as long as he stays away from us and my mom, he can rot in hell." He finished stabbing his fork into his food.

Haley gives his back a rub and decides to change the subject.

"Brooke asked me if we'd picked out a name for our son yet." She said smiling as Nathan's head shot in her direction, the panic clear on his face.

"You didn't tell her right?" He asked.

"Nope, but by the end of visiting she'd started calling him 'Thumper' she thinks he's going to make an excellent soccer player, or football kicker." She giggled.

Nathan grinned, but knew his son would be playing one sport and one sport only.

"Are you still okay with it?" He asked not for the first time. It had been his idea, and even though he'd thought Haley would laugh at him, she'd actually been really touched.

"Oh yeah, I think it's a-"

"Sorry to like interrupt, but can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Nathan and Haley took one look at the person standing in front of them then looked at each other before Nate gestured to the empty seat.

"Thanks."

"What can we do for you Chase?" Haley asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas looked on as Peyton folded another top and placed it into the bag beside her.

"Isn't that Brooke's?" He asked slightly confused as to what his girlfriend was doing.

"Yes it is." She drawled as she turned her head to look at Lucas. "I'm packing some of her stuff for tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Right!" He replied. "So she's definitely getting out then?"

"Hopefully, if whatever tests they're going to do give her the all clear, then she'll be leaving around lunchtime." Peyton explained.

He nodded his head still feeling awkward being alone with Peyton since she and Haley had returned from the hospital. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose but it felt like his girlfriend was acting as if he wasn't even there.

Maybe it was more that he didn't have something to help her with, instead he just sat back while Peyton went through several of the boxes still in the corner of the living area. He'd offered to help pack the stuff away now that all of Haley and Nate's things were gone, but she said she'd get it done later. _Alone._

Feeling at a loose end he checked his watch, it was almost five, so with any luck Nathan and Haley would reappear soon. He blew out a breath and watched as Peyton once again disappeared into the bedroom.

Peyton wasn't sure what else Brooke would need, she'd already packed two changes of clothes as well as some underwear. _Shoes!_ She laughed at herself before heading to the walk in closet where she'd already unpacked most of Brooke's belongings. _Flats, heels, flat or heels. Hmmm, what would Brooke want? _She debated before grinning and lifting a pair of trainers that she then added to the overnight bag she was holding. _Done!_

"Knock, knock." Lucas said as he opened the bedroom door enough to poke his head around. Catching Peyton's eye he smiled at her. "Hey, I just ordered some pizza, should be here in ten."

"Okay, I'm finished now anyway." Peyton said dropping the bag next to the door and following Lucas back out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan watched his wife get out of their car with some difficulty but knew better than to offer to help.

"You know Hales maybe now's the time to start think-"

"Don't say it." Haley said as they began walking up the path towards the apartment. She knew Nathan was just concerned about her but she knew how much trouble she had doing a lot of things, she just wasn't ready to be told she should be laying back with her feet up until she gave birth.

She knew that when she was tired she waddled more than she walked, but there was too much going on with her friends right now to not be around for them as much as she could. Yes her pregnancy was taking its toll but she still had a few weeks before her due date so she was determined to carry on as normal for as long as she could.

"Fine." Nathan said as he slipped an arm around his wife. "But how about we take it easy tonight, a nice long bath, I'll even cook, what do you say?" He asked dropping a kiss on his wife's head.

Haley closed her eyes and enjoyed the idea of what was to come later, of course in her head she wasn't over eight months pregnant and they didn't have a friend crashing on their couch, but she was sure she'd still have a really good time.

"Sounds great, throw in a foot massage and you've got a deal." She offered with a smile as they entered the apartment.

"Okay." He agreed with a laugh.

"Shhh!"

Haley turned and saw Lucas and Peyton staring avidly at the television and quietly followed her husband to join them at the couch.

_There has been a dramatic twist in the tale of last weeks prom night attack. Tree Hill police have refused to confirm or deny that the man they want to bring in for questioning over the brutal rape and attempted murder of eighteen year old student Brooke Davis is twenty three year old Texan Ian Banks._

Haley watched as a picture of Ian flashed up on screen, he looked much younger in the picture and she guessed that it had been taken from his own high school year book.

_Banks is still wanted for questioning in Fort Worth over the death of his girlfriend five years ago. He is also wanted in connection with the deaths of six girls in the last few years along the east coast. All the girls were raped and killed on their prom nights by a man fitting Banks' description._

_Today a police spokesman refused to comment on any similarities between those murders and the Brooke Davis attack, stating only that more information would be made available at tomorrow's news conference. _

_But today local Tree Hill High students were able to confirm for us that Ian Banks was indeed seen around school some weeks ago with another student, seventeen year old Peyton Sawyer. It was claimed that Ian Banks was pretending to be a relation of Miss Sawyers although it is our understanding that she later reported him to police over harassment allegations._

_It was also at Miss Sawyers home that Brooke Davis, a former long time friend of Miss Sawyers, was to be attacked by Ian Banks less than a week ago. Miss Sawyer has so far been unavailable for comment on her involvement if any in this attack, but it still remains unclear as to why Miss Davis was at that house on the night she was attacked._

_Was she lured there by an ex-best friend, or was she somehow abducted and taken there by Ian Banks himself?_

_These are just some of the questions News 26 hopes will be answered in the upcoming days as more light is shed on the circumstances that almost cost Brooke Davis her life._

_We'll bring you more on this as-_

Peyton switched the television off having already heard more than she had wanted. _Okay what the hell are they trying to say? _She thought to herself furiously as she dropped the remote down onto the table in disgust.

She looked at the faces of her friends and noticed the apprehension they held. She wanted to roll her eyes at them, they heard what that reported had said how exactly did they think she was going to react. Did they expect her to start screaming? Maybe throw things at the television?

Sighing she simply leaned back against the couch, folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the darkened screen.

"You okay Peyton?" Haley asked very tentatively. She was pretty sure the answer was no but she didn't want her friend to just close up on them.

Peyton felt her nostrils flare as she tried to control her anger.

"Fine." She ground out past her clenched teeth, arms still folded.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not upset?"

"Why on earth would I be upset over that?" She responded sarcastically. _Could it be the fact they all but accused me of having something to do with Brooke's attack? Oh no, couldn't be that._

Nathan watched as Peyton continued to stare at the unlit screen, he didn't like the way the reporter had questioned his friend's involvement, but they did raise a valid question. One he still wanted to know the answer to.

"Peyton?" He asked drawing her eyes to his own and before he could back out he asked his question.

"Why _was_ she at your house that night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

"Ugh…" Peyton choked out as her eyes widened. Having everyone staring at her wanting to know why Brooke had come over the night she was attacked wasn't something she was prepared for.

"I already explained that." She finally said trying not to squirm too much under her friends watchful eyes, not that she could bring herself to look at them at the moment.

"No, you haven't." Lucas contradicts her slowly.

"I haven't?" She repeated as she stood and walked quickly into the kitchen. "Anyone want something to drink?" She asked trying to give herself enough time in order to work out what she should say.

"Peyton?" Lucas questions her having followed her across the room.

"What?" She asked keeping her back to her friends as she poured herself a glass of juice and takes a sip.

"Why was she there Peyton?" He asked persistently.

Peyton rubbed her hand over her face, she still wasn't sure what to say and it was starting to give her a headache. She didn't need this right now, she really didn't.

Sighing she glanced at her friends, Nathan and Haley just looked on curiously from the couch but Lucas watched her every move with a frown from across the kitchen counter.

"Why does it matter?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't." Haley called from her seat.

"Of course it does!" Lucas said looking first to Haley and then to his girlfriend.

"Okay." Peyton said looking directly at Lucas this time. "I'll rephrase that. Why does it matter to _you_?"

"Because…"

"Because? What? Because you've got a right to know?" Peyton said getting angry.

"What makes you think you have any right to know anything about what happens between Brooke and me?"

"I'm just saying that I don't get it. Why after everything that'd happened would she go to your house?" Lucas answered.

"What? Just because we had an argument-"

"Argument? Peyton you gave her a black eye just the night before, then she turns up at your house and you guys get into a fight in the front yard. Why would she come back later that night after that?" Lucas said while Nathan and Haley made their way over to join him at the kitchen counter.

"Maybe she wanted a round three?" Nathan offered only to be hit lightly on the arm by Haley and glared at by Peyton. "Guess not." He said sheepishly as he rubbed at his sore arm.

"She wasn't there to fight." Peyton said as she looked back at Lucas. "She wanted to talk, we talked, you showed up, she left – end of story." She added as she went to the sink to rinse out her glass.

"Now, anything else anyone wants to know?" She asked harshly turning back around to face her friends.

"No? Good, I'm going for a walk." Peyton said before walking past her friends and out the front door.

Haley watched her friend leave before she turned to her husband and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Ouch!" Nathan cried as he brought his hand up to his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a complete moron, that's what!" Haley responded before she noticed that Lucas was making his own way to the front door, planning to go after Peyton she assumed.

"Lucas?" She called out making him stop and turn to her. "I'd let her go if I were you."

"But-"

"Just let her calm down a bit, she'll be back before you know it." She explained. They were supposed to be heading back to the hospital soon so she knew Peyton wouldn't be gone for long.

Nathan walked over to the window and peered out concerned about letting Peyton go off alone now that the police were no longer hanging around.

"Ah."

"What?" Haley asked.

"She's just sitting out by the steps." Nathan informed them as he came away from the window.

Haley sighed as Nathan and Lucas both reluctantly sat down at the breakfast counter beside her.

"Did you really have to ask her why Brooke had gone over that night?" She asked turning to her husband.

He shrugged.

"And you!" She said turning to Lucas this time. "Isn't it bad enough that she already blames herself over what happened to Brooke, do you have to start acting like a jackass as well?"

"What?" Lucas responded. "I was only wondering why-"

"We know what you were wondering, but now you know. Brooke went over to talk, you interrupted and she ducked out the back." Haley explained.

"Only I think it's safe to assume she never made it out of the house, or at the very least not too far before..." She added sighing.

She didn't really want to think too much on what would have happened had Brooke not gone over to see Peyton. Or worse, if Lucas had shown up later than he had, would two of her friends have ended up in hospital instead of just one? She doubted the outcome would have been good for either of her friends.

"Do you think someone should?" Nathan asks after a moment as he motioned to the door, he still didn't like the idea of Peyton sitting out there on her own.

"No." Haley said irritated. "I think we should all just give her some space for once."

"But… I've been giving her space." Lucas said unhappily.

"Giving her space isn't the same as avoiding her because she's mad at you Lucas." Haley said pointedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton sighed as she debated whether or not to head back into the apartment. In truth she was in absolutely no hurry to go back in there, but she did want to leave soon and she'd left Brooke's overnight bag inside.

She'd been as honest as she could with her friends when she'd told them Brooke had been there to talk to her. That was the reason she had shown up that night, and while what she had written on the other girls prom dress may have triggered Brooke coming to see her, it wasn't the main reason.

Brooke had decided, on her own, that she wanted to tell Peyton how she really felt about her. To say Peyton had been shocked at Brooke's declaration of love would be to severely understate how it had felt.

Peyton had never suspected, not once, that the brunette could have feelings for her. Sure they were very comfortable around each other, they always had, and yes they had even shared a quick kiss on dare night. But that had just been Brooke refusing to act the way everyone had been expecting. She hated being told what to do, so by having Felix take for granted that he would be on the receiving end of that kiss wasn't something Brooke was willing to let play out.

She was her own person and never let people forget that.

Okay so she often let people believe she was exactly who she pretended to be; the rich girl, the cheerleader, the party girl, and even the whore. Those were things people in Tree Hill saw when they looked at Brooke Davis, and for the most part Brooke didn't mind, but the ones that really knew her knew she was never anyone other than their friend Brooke Davis.

The girl that wanted nothing more than to be loved by those around her, and that had a heart soo fragile she would lash out at everyone that hurt her.

Peyton had understood that simple, fundamental aspect of who Brooke Davis was, but understanding its existence wasn't enough to stop her from doing the one thing Brooke feared most.

Not just once, but twice, Peyton had chosen someone else over and above her friendship with her best friend of ten years. Over the person who had scrapped the pieces back together again after her mother had died, the one person who she knew, she knew, would always be there for her if she ever needed her.

That's what Lucas didn't seem to understand. He thought that their friendship would have been over after everything the two of them had done to each other. But he was wrong.

Everything Brooke had done to her, with the exception of sleeping with Nathan, was because she was hurting and wanted Peyton to hurt too. That was why after the fight in the front yard Peyton had written what she had on Brooke's prom dress; she had seen the fear in the other girl's eyes when she had said they were done, that she was dead to her.

Brooke had believed her.

And that wasn't something Peyton could let last long, she didn't want Brooke to hurt like that, especially when she'd known she had been lying from the moment she'd said it.

Peyton sighed and looked at her watch before deciding to stay out here for another few minutes before she could brave going back in again. But just as she'd come to that choice she heard the door opening behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Peyton replied, relieved that it was Haley that had come out and not one of the boys instead. She moved over and lent a supporting arm to her friend as she gingerly sat down beside her.

"Oaff." Haley exclaimed as she managed to sit down. "These steps really aren't designed for pregnant women." She huffed knowing there was absolutely no way she was going to make it back into a standing position without more help than the blonde girl beside her could provide.

"Too high?" Peyton asked cheekily trying not to laugh at the other girl.

"Well…" Haley began with a smirk. "Just for that I might not bother giving you this." She said holding out the house phone for her friend to see.

Thinking back to her conversation with her father earlier on in the day Peyton wasn't in a rush to take the device from Haley.

Haley on the other hand found the look of disgust on Peyton's face very amusing and gave her a nudge with her shoulder.

"Guess I'll just tell Brooke you don-" Was as much as the pregnant girl could get out before the phone was almost ripped from her hand.

"Hey!" Peyton said loudly into the phone as Haley giggled beside her.

"Hey yourself Blondie, though why exactly did Haley have to go out of the house to get you?"

"Umm, I've taken up smoking?" She replied hopefully.

"Right." Brooke said slowly as she heard Haley break into laughter over the line.

"Well in that case maybe you should let Haley get back inside. I don't think cancer sticks are too good for new mommies to be." She continued not believing for a second that had been the reason Peyton hadn't been in the apartment when she had called.

"No can do, Lucas isn't driving the pickup truck today." Peyton said with a smile.

"Hey!" Haley shouted, though not really upset at the other girl. "And after I'd just told the guys to be nicer to you." She continued.

"Peyton." Brooke said in a serious tone getting the other girls attention.

"Yeah?"

"Give the phone back to Haley for a second would you?" Brooke asked in a similar tone.

"But?" Peyton asked confused as she had only just got the phone from the other girl.

"Please?" Brooke asked gently this time.

"Sure." Peyton said before handing the phone over with a shrug to a frowning Haley.

"Brooke?" Haley asked holding the receiver up to her ear.

"Why exactly did you tell the guys to be nicer to Peyton?" Brooke asked the other girl knowing she'd never have gotten a straight answer from Peyton had she asked.

"What did they do?" Brooke continued as Haley failed to respond.

Peyton closed her eyes as she heard what Brooke had asked, and sighing she gently took the device back from Haley.

"They wanted to know why you came to see me the night of the prom." Peyton answered her softly.

"Oh."

Peyton looked at Haley as Brooke went quiet on the other end of the line. She wasn't sure what kind of expression her face held but it caused the other girl to start to rub her back in a show of comfort.

"Did you tell them?" Brooke asked so quietly Peyton almost didn't hear her.

"What? No, of course not. Brooke I would never do that to you." Peyton responded instantly almost forgetting Haley was still sat beside her.

"You could have." Brooke continued.

"What?" Peyton said shooting a glance at Haley.

"Told them."

"What? Brooke it's no one's business, and I'm not telling anyone okay?" Peyton said not sure why Brooke was saying any of this.

"Are you ashamed of what I said to you that night?" Brooke prods.

"No! Brooke you know that isn't true." Peyton said getting a little agitated by the conversation.

"Did you think I wasn't telling you the truth?" Brooke asked further.

"Brooke-"

"Put this on speaker or tell Haley to listen would you?" Brooke cut in.

"Done." Peyton said wearily as she pressed the speaker button and held the phone out between herself and Haley.

"Haley?" Brooke's voice asked loudly in the silence that had descended between the girls sitting on the steps.

"Yeah?" Haley asked worried about what was going on and concerned at how upset Peyton was beginning to look.

"Do you want to know why I went over to see Peyton that night, I mean it does seem to be the topic with you guys. Why don't you just go get Nathan and Lucas and we can get this over and done with right now?" Brooke suggested.

"Brooke!" Peyton said unwilling to do as Brooke had asked.

"Brooke…" Haley began as she laid her hand around Peyton's arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I don't think what you and Peyton talked about or didn't talk about is anything to do with me."

Peyton wasn't sure she could speak at this stage, she was confused and upset and she just wanted to talk to Brooke alone and ask her why she was saying this.

"Unless of course you were discussing Nathan, in that case I think we'll have a problem." Haley continued getting a laugh from Brooke and even a small chuckle from the girl beside her.

"Ha, like we don't have better things to discuss than why you settled for a guy that wouldn't eve-"

"Brooke!" Peyton interrupted her in a warning tone.

"Fine, spoil all my fun Blondie." Brooke said in a huff. "You really don't want to know Hales?" Brooke asked again.

"I think…" Haley began looking at Peyton. "That if it's important enough for you to want to tell me… then you can. But not like this." She finished knowing that whatever Peyton and Brooke had talked about didn't need to be forced into a discussion the way it was being right now.

"You're sure?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she heard the disappointment in Brooke's voice.

"Yes." Haley replied with a smile.

"Fine be like that Tutor-mom, I'm sure that will work well with your son when he's hiding something from you-"

"Are you saying you're hiding something from me Brooke?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Hiding? Me? No, well what I mean is… hiding is a strong word, it's more like…" Brooke said trailing off as she realised she actually was hiding something from her friends. Not intentionally, she'd just needed to have Peyton be the first person she told.

"Brooke? Why did you call?" Peyton asks hoping to save her friend from digging herself an even bigger hole than the one she was already in.

"Calling? Oh, right. Well look at the time Sawyer, why aren't you here already?"

"Right!" Peyton said standing and heading back into the apartment for Brooke's overnight bag before Haley could even blink.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I'll still be here when you get back in a few hours, just like the beached whale that I am." Haley said to no one. "She could have at least left me the phone in case of an emergency." She grumbled.

Just then the apartment door opened and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan walked out.

"Think we should rescue her?" Lucas stage whispers to a sniggering Nate.

"I'm not sure; it looks like it could be rabid." Peyton says with a grin as she watches Haley scowl back at them.

Lucas swallows and offers Haley a weak laugh. "Need some help?"

"From who, I don't see any friends here."

"Now, now don't be like that." Nathan says as he moves to hold one arm as Lucas gets the other.

"Okay and on the count of three; one, two, three!" Nathan said as he and his brother helped Haley stand with Peyton pushing her up from the back.

Peyton grinned as they head to the cars.

"You really should lay off the Hershey bars Hales." She said before jogging out of the pregnant girls reach.

"Hey!" Came the indignant cries from both Nathan and Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

As you can probably tell - no leyton scene - other than the little spat at the top.

One or two of you were right, I'd rather stick hot needles in between my fingernails before I'd write that for no reason.

:shudders:

but one of the reasons I said what I did in the last chapter was to get an idea of what you guys would think of a leyton scene, because sadly, there will be one in a few chapters.

I know, we're all upset by this but you are just going to have to trust me that things will work out GREAT!!

:D

HONEST!!

Not for dipshit but who cares about him?

But seeing as a few of you have said you'd rather not read that kind of horrible, nightmare inducing drivel, I'll place a warning in the chapter before it was well as at the top of the chapter itself.

I'm probably making this sound WAY worse than it actually is but I'm just giving you guys a heads up, okay? It won't be anything graphic at all, just remember hot needles would be introduced to my eyes before I'd read that never mind write it!!

Okay, everyone took a nice calming breath?

Feeling less inclined to kill me?

Good, good.

:P

Hope you weren't all too upset, thanks for reading, review if ya wanna... you guys know the drill.

Next time!


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

Peyton stood beside her three friends outside the entrance to the unit were Brooke was still staying. The car ride to the hospital had become more uncomfortable the closer they got to arriving and she could feel her stomach twitch as they waited to be let in.

She knew Nathan and Lucas were nervous about seeing Brooke now that she knew about the posters, but she was more concerned with what would happen when all of them where gathered in the same room.

The phone conversation she had shared with Brooke outside the apartment still upset her, she had no idea why Brooke had been willing to have that particular piece of information come out the way she had suggested, but it worried her. It worried her a lot.

Haley had tried making some cracks about getting her own room when they got to the hospital but they had fallen flat, everyone else in the car had other things going through their minds. In the end, they drove the rest of the way in silence.

"You know what? I think I'll let you guys go in first, okay?" Nathan said as a nurse opened the door. "I'll just be in here." He continued indicating the family room just off to the right of where they were standing.

Peyton looked at him for as second, she knew he was worried about what kind of reception Brooke was going to give him, but she was kind of glad he didn't want to go in right now.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay out here too, give you girls a chance to talk without us." Lucas said as he shifted on his feet.

This time Peyton had to hide a smirk, Lucas had only found out about Brooke knowing what they had done in the car ride over. He'd looked slightly pale ever since, she guessed Nathan wasn't the only one afraid of the cheerleader inside.

"Okay, guess we'll see you in a bit." Haley said as the two brothers disappeared into the adjacent room, before following the nurse behind Peyton.

"What was that all about?" She asked the blonde girl.

"I think they might be afraid of what Brooke has planned for them." Peyton replied with a grin.

"But I thought she wasn't really that upset over the whole thing?" Haley asked.

"She isn't, and I told them that, you heard me. I just don't think they believed me."

"Here you go." The nurse said indicating Brooke's room before leaving them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how mad do you think she'll be?" Lucas asks as he takes a seat across from his brother.

"It's not that I think she'll be mad Luke, it's just that I'm not sure what to tell her." Nathan explained. "Yeah Peyton said Brooke was okay with it, but I still think she's going to be disappointed."

Lucas thought about that for a second, personally he thought Brooke would still be mad as hell over the whole thing.

"Because of what we did, or because we didn't tell her?" He asked wanting to know why Nathan thought she would be upset.

"A little of both, maybe if we'd talked to Peyton about it. I know she was dead set against it, but I think if everyone had been involved in the idea it wouldn't be such a big deal, you know?" Nathan replied. "I mean that way it would have been all of her friends trying to do the right thing."

"Instead of me just screwing up you mean." Lucas said softly.

Nathan sighed.

"It's not that you screwed up. It's that we didn't think it through properly, seriously how much worse would it have been if Brooke had come out of hospital and seen them all over town without knowing about them first." Nathan said.

"At least now she might shout at us but that'll probably be all, hopefully anyway." He continued.

Lucas smiled a little. "And that's why we're hiding out in here?"

"Oh hell no!" Nathan said. "I'm hiding in here because I'm sure Brooke's pissed about us asking Peyton why she was there that night." He said with a laugh.

Lucas laughed along with his brother for a while, but that was a question he had been asking himself ever since his brother had called him from the hospital. Why on earth had Brooke been anywhere near Peyton, or her house, after what had happened between the two of them?

It just didn't make any sense to him.

"Why do you think she turned up there that night?" Lucas asked his brother seriously.

Nathan shrugged, he and Haley had talked about why Brooke had been there themselves but the truth was they just didn't have any idea as to what the truth was.

"There's only two people that know the answer to that Lucas, and I'm not one of them." He eventually replied.

"But just a guess, why do you think she was there?" Lucas pressed, not satisfied with what Nathan had just said.

It may have been the truth of the situation but Nathan had to have his own theory as to what had been going on that night between the two ex-best friends.

Nathan shrugged again not sure why Lucas was taking such an interesting the circumstances surrounding that night.

"Like Peyton said, Brooke went over to talk to her, could have been about the dress, their fight… I just don't know." Nathan replied. He'd believed what Peyton had said back at the apartment, but any fool could tell that it must have been something pretty important for the blonde to have gotten as defensive as she had.

He'd known Peyton for a long time, and there weren't many occasions where she had acted like that before. Yes, there was a lot going on right now for her to deal with, but he had always thought her friendship with Brooke was one of the few things she had in her life that she truly valued.

Peyton never really cared what anyone thought of her, and she didn't let many things really bother her in any way. Losing her mother at such a young age left its own mark, and Peyton understood that some things in life matter more than others.

So to Nathan, the way Peyton had reacted to his question made him think she was either protecting Brooke by not revealing what had gone on between them, or she was protecting the both of them.

It didn't matter whichever of those two ideas were true or if he was completely wrong about the whole thing, he had no intention of asking her again. But he was pretty sure Lucas was going to continue asking until he got the answer he wanted.

He stood and ran his hand through his hair as he watched his brother frowning.

"I'm going to grab us some coffee, okay?" He said before leaving the room after Lucas had nodded. As he left all he could think was that Peyton was right; whatever the answer it wasn't Lucas' concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what? They're too scared to come in?" Brooke asked completely amused by the thought of the two Scott brothers not wanting to face her.

"Sad isn't it?" Haley confirmed from her seat beside the bed.

Brooke shook her head and then turned her attention to Peyton, who was currently sat not far from her on the bed staring at the blanket.

"And what's wrong with you Blondie?" Brooke asked.

Peyton let her shoulders drop a little. "Nothing." She replied softly without looking up.

"Yeah, I can see that." Brooke said before reaching over and tilting Peyton's face up to look into her eyes. "Wanna try that one again?"

Peyton held her gaze for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Why did you say that?" She finally asked, still unsure of what Brooke had hoped to accomplish by it.

"Say what?" Brooke asked lifting an eyebrow.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Only Brooke could come close to spilling her deepest secret not an hour before and then profess to not knowing what Peyton could possibly be talking about.

"Oh, right, that." Brooke said after watching the other girl's reaction.

"Yeah, that."

"Come here." The brunette said motioning Peyton to move closer.

"What?"

"Come on Blondie, move your butt." Brooke repeated and waited until Peyton reluctantly moved the remaining distance between them and then rapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on the blondes shoulder.

"Now you listen to me. If you think I'm going to let anyone upset you over why I was at your house that night you can think again, got it." Brooke said giving Peyton a squeeze.

"It was only Na-"

"I don't care who it was Peyton, if Dumb and Dumber next door want to know why I did anything they can come and ask me themselves and leave you out of it." Brooke interrupted. "Understand?"

Peyton closed her eyes with a sigh as some of her previous anxiety began to leave, she was still worried but in truth Brooke was right in what she had just said. She was the one that kind of information had to come from and Peyton had already made a promise to herself that she wouldn't be the one telling people.

It was a promise she intended to keep, so it wouldn't matter to her who asked, she was never going to be telling anyone. She hadn't told the police during her interview so she wasn't going to be pressured by Lucas or Nathan either.

She still wasn't completely sure how she felt about what it meant, but she did know it didn't bother her, at all. Brooke was her best friend, her family really, and nothing was going to change the fact that Brooke meant the world to her.

"So Haley anything you'd like to ask me?" Brooke said with a grin as she looked at the pregnant girl.

"Brooke!" Peyton practically shouted.

"What?" Brooke said first to Peyton before turning back to Haley. "Well?"

Haley smiled at the pair of them. It was nice to see Brooke willing to deflect some of the attention away from Peyton, she just wished it hadn't been because of something her husband had started.

Brooke would have more than enough problems of her own without having her friends causing trouble as well.

"When exactly are you getting out of here tomorrow?" She asked knowing full well that wasn't what Brooke had been fishing for.

Peyton smirked and winked at Haley, pleased by her choice of question.

Brooke pouted. "That's it? That's all you want to ask me?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Haley replied smiling. "Come on Brooke, it's important. This'll be my last night at the apartment, so I need to know how long I can wait before getting up and moving the last of our things out."

Brooke sighed. "Probably around midday, the doctors have to do rounds and they'll need to wait on the results of some tests."

"Anything to worry about?" Peyton asks with concern turning a little to look at the brunette.

"Nah, all routine stuff." Brooke responded but she held Peyton's eyes for a moment her expression saddening somewhat.

"So, you look about ready to pop Hales, how long do you think you have left to go?" She asks Haley before Peyton could ask the question that was forming on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I see they've finally left you in peace. Looking forward to your last night with us?" Shannon asks walking into the room and moving to check the readings on the monitors.

"It was okay, and I can't get out of here fast enough if you ask me." Brooke responded with a grin.

Shannon looked at the younger girl hesitantly for a moment before turning and pressing a few buttons on one of the machines.

"No, Peyton tonight?" She asked softly still facing away from Brooke.

"Oh, no. She wanted to, but I told her that I was a big girl." Brooke replied before pulling something out from under her pillow. "Plus I still have this, so she said to call her if I needed to." She continued smiling.

Peyton had spent at least ten minutes trying to find her phone to take it back from her, stating that if her next call was going to be anything like the last Peyton would rather she waited until she was back home.

With a little pouting on Brooke's part the blonde had given up and let her keep it, on the promise that Brooke wouldn't be giving her a heart attack the next time she called.

Brooke could be good if she had to be.

"I… umm… met her boyfriend this morning, when we dropped her off." Shannon confessed looking at the brunette. "Luke was it?" She asked having heard Peyton and the pregnant girl talking earlier.

"Yeah." Brooke replied softly.

"I know it's none of my business but does she know?" The nurse asked.

"Know what?" Brooke asked looking at the nurse. "That I'm gay, that I'm in love with her, or are you asking about something else?" She continued.

"Um, any of those I guess."

"She knows." Brooke said sadly looking down unable to hold the nurses gaze any longer.

"I take it that it's complicated?" Shannon ventured, because to her the two girls still looked like they were more than 'just friends'.

"Not really. I love her, she loves Lucas, and he loves her back." Brooke replied. "Simple as that." She continued lifting her hand up and letting it fall back onto the bed in resignation.

"Right!" Shannon said failing to hold back a laugh.

"What? That's how it is." Brooke replied defensively.

"Well, as an outsider I'd say you are pretty close friends, closer than I am with any of my friends." The nurse responded with a small grin.

"We've know each other for most of our lives, of course we're close."

"Honey, no one is as close as I've seen the two of you without feelings being involved and I'm not talking the sisterly kind."

Brooke shook her head, Shannon was wrong, Peyton didn't feel that way about her. "She loves me, I know that, everyone knows that. But she doesn't love me the way I love her, she just doesn't."

Brooke didn't want to have this conversation, it was hard enough coming to terms with the way she felt for her best friend in the first place. Having someone say they saw things that were just not true, couldn't be true, was more than she could take.

A tear worked its way down her cheek to fall onto the bed.

It was so hard to think that Peyton would never feel that way about her, but she'd always know Peyton liked guys, Nathan, Jake and Lucas were proof enough of that.

She'd known the moment she had watched Peyton staring at Lucas that it would never be her.

"She doesn't love me." She repeated as more tears began to fall.

Shannon moved closer and wiped some of the tears away from Brooke's face.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to let you know how it looks. And to me it looks like she might feel the same way."

"You don't know her."

"No, but I do know what it love looks like, and she looks at you the same way my girlfriend looks at me. You might think I'm wrong but I wouldn't give up all hope just yet." Shannon said.

And with that Shannon stood and left Brooke alone with her thoughts.

"She can't love me, she loves Lucas I know she does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **

Hey guys, long time no see ;)

And would ya look at that, I think Brookie might just be getting to go home in the next chapter – won't that be fun!!

Considering its taken about six months, I'm thinking she'll be ecstatic, maybe throw a party… you never know, I mean criminals have done less time than her!

Well hope everyone's still around and enjoying this… and all that other nice stuff writers are supposed to say to their readers ;P

Honestly what do you guys want?

A pat on the back?

A cookie?

A gold star? (I can remember those! It was fun being a kid, gold stars rocked!)

Oh, I know, it's the same thing you guys always want… an update!

Well, tough, come back next week and I'll see what I can do, but until then…

SCRAM!!

Go on…

SHOOO!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

Peyton turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, it was after two in the morning but she had so far been unable to sleep. Beside her laying on the table was the handset for the house phone. She had made Brooke promise to call her if she needed to and didn't want to chance missing the call if it came.

She had been worried about Brooke's behaviour ever since she had called yesterday afternoon. As much as she appreciated Brooke looking out for her and even trying to protect her, something just didn't feel right.

Why was Brooke in such a rush to let their friends know what had happened between them? And was the brunette really going to tell Lucas and the others that she was in love with her? Why would she do that? And why now?

Sighing Peyton turned over onto her side and pulled the cover over her head with a groan. Her head was beginning to hurt again, and she still had no idea how she felt over the whole thing.

It wasn't her place to say anything, so if Brooke wanted her friends to know, why was she having such a hard time over it.

_God, what the hell is wrong with me? _

_So Brooke wants them to know she's gay, no one is going to make a big deal over it… well they better not anyway. Haley and Nathan won't care, and it isn't an issue for me, but maybe Luke would have trouble believing her. So she's dated a lot of guys, so what? If she's happy with who she is then that's all that matters._

_But she said she was in love with me… does she want them to know that too?_

"Argh!" She grumbled as she turned her face into the pillow beneath her. Staying awake wasn't the hard part she decided, it was not being able to switch her thoughts off. She could think of a million questions she wanted to talk over with Brooke, but right now she was in no position to get any answers so she was only becoming more and more frustrated over all of it.

Plus there was the look Brooke had given her when she'd said the doctors were going to be doing some tests in the morning. Brooke had looked afraid, and that terrified Peyton. _Hasn't she been through enough?_

The phone rang suddenly causing Peyton to throw her arm out towards it, hoping Nathan and Hale weren't disturbed.

"Brooke?" She asked hoarsely placing the receiver to her ear and sitting up.

"Hey." Came the soft reply.

Peyton waited a few seconds then asked. "Are you okay Brooke?"

Only the sound of the other girl breathing reached her ear.

"Brooke, are you okay?" She tried again.

"No."

Peyton frowned, wishing she hadn't listened and had just stayed with Brooke in the hospital anyway, no matter what she had said.

"Nightmares?" She hesitantly asked.

"No, I'm kinda afraid to try and sleep. I'd rather skip the nightmares Pey." Brooke informed her quietly.

_Why wouldn't you let me stay then Brooke?_

Peyton ran her hand over her eyes as she desperately tried to think of a solution that didn't involve her travelling to the hospital in the middle of the night. As much as she wanted to be right there with Brooke, she knew she'd refuse the offer saying it was too dangerous.

"Hang up." Peyton said having thought of something.

"What? Pey?" Brooke asks hastily.

"It's okay." The blonde says trying to calm her friend down. "I'm going to call you straight back then we can talk as long as you want okay?" She said soothingly.

"Oh, are you sure?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, it's not like I'm sleeping over here anyway, so hang up and I'll call you back."

Peyton listen as Brooke cut the call off and then proceeded to do as she'd said and made the call, the other girl picked up on the first ring.

"And just why did we do that?"

"Because that isn't a contract cell, and this way we won't just get cut off. If you want to we can talk until I see you in the morning." Peyton explained.

"In the morning? But I'm not getting out then, Peyton."

"I don't care when they're letting you out Brooke, I'm coming over as soon as Nathan can get up okay?"

"Why?" Brooke asks not sure what to think of that idea.

"You really have to ask? Brooke don't you want me there?" Peyton asks shakily, had she got it so wrong, did Brooke not actually want her help through all of this?

"But, why would you want to?" Brooke asks softly.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton said trying to control her emotions and not wake the couple sleeping just a room away from her. "Brooke of course I want to be there, you're my best friend and I want to help you any way I can."

Peyton waited for Brooke's response but none came.

"Please Brooke? Will you just talk to me? I only want to help you." Peyton pleaded as she felt her eyes sting.

"You can't."

"Why? Brooke… you can tell me anything, you know that. I'll do anything I can but you need to tell me what to do, I don't know what's wrong."

"I… he… when he…" Brooke tried but she couldn't force herself to say the words as she began to cry.

Peyton listened as her friend cried into the phone unable to continue speaking. Feeling her own tears on her cheeks she closed her eyes and hit the phone against her forehead, wishing all over again she had followed her gut instinct and hadn't left Brooke alone.

After almost a minute Peyton thought Brooke had calmed enough to perhaps speak again.

"Brooke, honey, are you okay?" She asked gently.

"He, Peyton… he…" Brooke stuttered out but Peyton could tell she was still too upset to be able to say what she was trying to.

"He hurt you?" Peyton asked hoping she wouldn't make things worse.

"Yes." Brooke replied with a sob.

"I know baby." Peyton whispered closing her eyes again and wanting nothing more than to be able to wrap the other girl in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"He might have… I could have…" Brooke said.

And that was all Peyton needed to work out what Brooke was trying to tell her.

"I know Brooke, but it's okay, it will be okay." Peyton responded as she wiped her face of tears again.

"You? You know?" Brooke asks fearfully.

"Yes." Peyton said. "And I don't care what the doctors say Brooke I think you're going to be fine. I mean no one knows if he has anything, right? And even if he does the odds are good you'll be okay right?" Peyton continued.

Brooke was sure now that Peyton knew exactly what she'd been trying to tell her, but how did you tell someone you were in love with that the man that raped you might have also given you a death sentence too.

Brooke swallowed as she tried to think of how to answer her friend.

"The odds suck Pey."

"Hey I don't know about that." Peyton said hoping to sound upbeat about it. "One in a thousand sounds pretty damn good to me."

"Try one in a hundred."

"What? But I looked it up it sai-"

"The odds of contracting HIV or AIDS from a partner during unprotected sex is one in a thousand, but…"

_But it wasn't sex with a partner, it was rape. _Peyton thought closing her eyes and willing herself not to start crying again.

"And I bled so… but hey at least with the stuff they gave me here I don't have to worry about getting pregnant right? So that's something." Brooke continued with a sniff.

Peyton didn't know what to say so they both fell silent.

"Are the doctors doing anything? I mean… can they do anything?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Yeah, actually I'm on some kind of post exposure meds, that could help stop it from being passed on."

"Well that's good right?" Peyton said, she was relieved that there was something the doctors could give her friend instead of telling her she would just have to wait for the outcome of the tests at six weeks and six months. She was sure this was better, this way they were doing something to actively prevent Brooke from contracting the disease.

"They might not work Peyton." Brooke tried to explain her worst fear.

"And he could be clean for all anyone knows Brooke." Peyton responded, although she now remembered Lucas telling her about a hooker that was dressed like her in the hospital back when Ian had been pretending to be her brother. Had Ian Banks been sleeping with prostitutes as well as raping the other girls he had murdered?

Just how at risk was Brooke?

"What if he's not Peyton? What then?" Brooke asks afraid of what the future held.

Peyton sighed.

"Then we'll deal with it Brooke, and in six months we'll know for sure one way or the other." She explained. "I'm not going anywhere Brooke, you don't have to do all of this alone."

"I'm scared Peyton." Brooke confided in a whisper.

_Me too._

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to be confident enough for both of us then aren't I?" Peyton said. "You're going to be okay Brooke."

"You think so?"

"I really do, now are you going to tell me about whatever test it is they're going to do that upset you yesterday?" Peyton asked hoping to take Brooke's mind off more serious matters.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Haley woke up to find the space beside her empty. Reaching a hand out she frowned as it became obvious by the cold sheets that Nathan had left her some time ago. With a sigh she managed to get out of the bed herself and make her way to the bathroom, because once again she needed to pee.

After taking care of that she walked into the kitchen to find Peyton already sitting at the counter. Today Brooke was getting released from the hospital, so she was a little surprised to see the blonde still there, having expected her to be at the hospital already acting like an expectant father about to take his newborn child home.

"Morning." Haley greets her before putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Morning, and someone's not getting enough sleep." Peyton replies with a smirk as she pops a bit of her muffin into her mouth. She had been watching the clock hoping Nathan would be back soon, so she was glad Haley was now up to distract her from worrying about seeing Brooke.

"Yeah, but not in a good way." Haley responded flashing a grin at the blonde. "And where has my husband disappeared to anyway?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to move the last couple of things over to his mom's before we headed out." Peyton answered glancing at her watch again, he still wouldn't be back for a while.

Haley nodded and then frowned looking at Peyton's breakfast which was her usual, a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. It was the fact that the top of the muffin lay untouched while she picked at the soft middle part that caused Haley to raise an eyebrow as she switched the kettle on.

"What?" Peyton asks seeing the look her breakfast had gotten.

"Nothing!"

"No really, what?" Peyton asks again thinking nothing was wrong with her choice of food to start the day with.

"You don't like the top?" Haley finally asked pointing to the discarded part that lay on the counter top.

"Nope, everyone knows the best part's the middle Hales." The blonde said with a wink before adding another bit to her mouthful.

"And to think I'm the one that's pregnant-"

"I'm not pregnant Haley!" Peyton says with a frown of her own, her mood souring.

Haley had only meant the comment as a flippant joke and was sorry to upset her friend.

"Hey, Peyton. I didn't mean anything by it." Haley says going over and placing her arm around the blonde.

Peyton shrugged, after everything that was going between her and Lucas lately she wasn't in the mood for any type of jokes about kids or families or the rest of her life right now.

"Forget it." Peyton says wanting to dismiss all thoughts currently going around her head.

"No, I'm really sorry if that upset you Peyton, I didn't mean it to." Haley says contritely moving to sit beside her friend who stares at the muffin now forgotten in her hand.

"You… do you not want kids Peyton?" Haley finally asks, not sure if the question would just offend her friend more or not.

Peyton sighs and after a minute stands and walks over into the living room area plopping her body down onto the couch.

"It's not that I don't want kids Hales." She begins as Haley follows her and moves her legs to sit down and then pulls them into her lap.

"Then what?" Haley asks giving a sock covered toe a playful tug.

Peyton swallows thinking about how best to answer that. She hadn't spoken to anyone before about the way she felt she'd like her future family to be. She guessed most people would think the way Haley did. That she'd fall in love, get married and have two point four kids.

Pulling at the stitching on the couch she looks at Haley who waits patiently for her to answer.

"My mom couldn't have loved me anymore than if she'd given birth to me. From my first memory of her until my last she was always there for me, loving me. She'd always make time for me, to play with me or make me laugh. And she was always there to wipe the tears and make things better, you know." Peyton says her eyes glazing over as she remembers just a handful of those times.

Haley nods letting her speak.

"That's what a mother is Haley, whether you're the one that gives birth or not. It's about loving a child and doing everything in your power to give them what they need. Up until the age of eight, when she died, she was my whole word Haley. I can only hope one day I'll get the chance to be that for someone too." Peyton finishes as she notices the tears on Haley's face with concern.

Haley laughs lightly and wipes at her eyes. That had probably been the best description of motherhood she had ever heard, she could only pray she and Nathan were ready for that task.

"So your mom was your whole world until she died, then Brooke became your whole world." Haley comments on Peyton's feelings about the two most important women in her life.

Peyton's eyes widened at the comparison_. When had we been talking about Brooke, we were talking about having kids?_

"Urgh…" Is all Peyton can manage as she tries to work out just what Haley was talking about.

Haley tries to hold in her laughter at Peyton's expression but can't prevent the wide grin on her face as she slaps at Peyton's leg.

"Calm down before you lose an eye ball Blondie, because I'm not helping to find it when it falls on the floor." Haley begins before losing her smile.

"I think it's about time I told you something." Haley says seriously which causes Peyton to pull her legs up and face her.

"Do you remember when Brooke wasn't speaking to you?" Haley starts, thinking back to that time. "When she was always hanging out with Rachel?"

Peyton nods, although it made her feel nervous, she hated being reminded of how badly things had been with Brooke until recently.

"I know she wasn't around you a lot and didn't really know what was going on in your life at the time."

Haley pauses for a breath and takes a look at Peyton. The blonde was completely focused on what she was saying but also looked worried about where this was going.

"We made small talk sometimes, on the way to practice or in the halls, you know? But most of the time we'd end up talking about you."

"What did she say?" Peyton asks confused.

"Just, asked how you were doing, if you were okay, going to class, that kind of stuff."

"But…"

"And then that whole thing with Ian happened to you, when Lucas and your real brother turned up in time." Haley continued.

Peyton shivered as she remembered just how lucky she had gotten that night.

"She was really worried about you Peyton."

Peyton thought about that because as far as she could remember Brooke had never really tried to talk to her around that time. Never asked how she was doing, if she was coping okay, nothing.

"The pain on her face when she looked at me Peyton. She'd just heard the rumours that were going around school and she was scared about what had happened to you. You'd missed a few days of school, and she pretty much begged me to tell her how you were doing, and what really happened to you." Haley continues grimacing and shaking her head to clear the memory.

"I didn't know what to tell her Peyton, I didn't even know everything that had happened to you, just the little bits Lucas had shared with me." Haley says reaching up to wipe her tears as she notice Peyton's eyes watering as well. "But I told her what I could, and she was just so relieved it wasn't worse, that you had Lucas and the real Derek helping you."

"So she still cared about me." Peyton asks softly.

"Peyton… cared about you? You've probably been her whole world since she met you." Haley continues giving Peyton a pat on the leg before standing. "I think it was hard for her to just stay away and let them help you through that, so don't think for a second that she ever stopped caring about you, I don't think that could be possible for her." Haley says before getting up and leaving the blonde alone.

So what did that mean because Peyton already knew Brooke cared about her.

_She did come to my house and tell me that she was in love with me, but what did Haley mean about Brooke being my whole world after my mother died. Of course we were close we were best friends for years._

_Of course I loved her._

_But am I in love with her._

_And if I am, what about Lucas?_

Sighing she decided to think about all of this later because right now she had a best friend to go collect from the hospital. The fact that the idea of seeing Brooke right now made her stomach flip and a smile to cross her face didn't mean a thing.

_Right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan watched Peyton fidget as they waited to be let in to take Brooke home. He was beginning to think he should have had Haley come along too, maybe she could have gotten the other girl to relax.

"You okay Peyton?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Just… you know, worried about her." She replied as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets and waited impatiently. Her talk with Brooke a few hours ago was still fresh in her mind, and she hated that Brooke was hurting and that she wasn't there for her.

Was that how Brooke had felt when she had been attacked by Ian?

Peyton felt herself begin to choke up at the idea that Brooke had to sit back and just watch as Lucas and Derek helped her put the pieces back together after Ian had assaulted her in her house.

"Hey, you're definitely here early guys." Shannon said with a smile as she opened the door for them.

Peyton shrugged and walked in along with Nathan.

"So are you looking forward to having her back home?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, just glad she's well enough to come home." Nathan answered casting a glance at Peyton who had completely ignored the question.

Peyton just focused on getting to Brooke's room without breaking into a run, she needed to see her friend as soon as possible, and make sure she really was okay.

"Hey." Brooke greeted them with a small nervous smile but her eyes refused to leave Peyton's gaze as the blonde approached her.

Nathan watched frowning as Peyton walked over to Brooke and pulled her into her arms silently. His eyes widened as her realised that both of the girls had started crying.

Shannon placed her had on the arm of the boy beside her as he continued staring at his friends.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a bit, come on." She said as she guided him back out of the room.

"But…" Nathan protested before allowing the nurse to give his friends some space and left the room with her.

"They'll be fine." She said closing the door behind her.

Nathan didn't look convinced, but he was sure that Peyton would be able to calm Brooke down on her own.

"Hey, Tracy why don't you take this gentleman up to six and try and find a wheelchair for our patient here." Shannon said to a passing nurse and watched as Nathan eventually went with her down the corridor.

Deciding to leave the two girls alone, she went to make sure everything was signed and ready for Brooke to leave the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton held Brooke as tightly as she could, rocking her slightly as they both tried to calm down.

"Please don't ever shut me out like that again Brooke." Peyton said her hand reaching up to cup the side of the other girls face. "Don't tell me you're okay when you aren't, just don't."

"I'm sorry." Brooke replied her hands still clutching at her friend.

"Don't send me away, Brooke, all I want is to help you, let me!" Peyton said with tears rolling down her face.

"I won't Peyton, I'm sorry." Brooke repeated before burrowing her face into her friends shoulder as she felt arms wrap around her again.

After a few minutes Peyton sighed and shifted again.

"Better?" She asked pulling back slightly from Brooke to look her in the eyes.

Brooke nodded as Peyton wiped some of her tears away from her eyes and leaned forward kissing her friend on the forehead.

"Why don't we get you dressed and get you out of here, okay?" She asked looking at Brooke again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you two." Shannon says walking in to find Brooke dressed and ready to leave sitting beside Peyton on the bed, both of them were looking better now that they weren't as upset as they were before.

"Hey, what's that?" Brooke asks gesturing to the bag the nurse was holding.

"Well, it's…" Shannon begins before glancing to Peyton then back at Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine, she knows everything." Brooke said getting a questioning look from Peyton.

"Okay well these are your PEP meds, along with some pain medication, if you have trouble or just want to ask something give me a call, my cards in the bag." The nurse continued as she handed the bag over to Brooke who simply passed it to Peyton.

"Now, I've said this before but you have to take this seriously, Brooke. You need to keep taking those pills every day for the next few weeks without fail alright? If you miss any they won't help, do you understand that?" Shannon said sternly, she didn't want to frighten either of the girls but it would surprise most people if they knew just how many patients stopped taking their medication after they were released.

And these drugs were too important to just miss taking for a few days.

"She'll take them." Peyton answered her as she placed the medication into Brooke's overnight bag, while all Brooke managed was a roll of her eyes.

"Yes I'll take them, every day, when I'm supposed to." Brooke finally answered as the nurse continued to look at her.

"Okay then." Shannon said hoping Brooke would do as she'd just said, but she suspected Peyton wouldn't let her miss any. She smirked at that.

"Well, now all you have to do is sign these and you're all squared away to end your lovely stay with us." She continued handing over a form and pen to the young girl and watching her sign her name with her injured hand.

"You still have a physio session here on Monday right?" The nurse asked as she took the form back off of Brooke.

"Yeah, but I have to speak to my school first." Brooke replied knowing her finals were supposed to start on Monday.

"I'm sure something can be worked out. Well it was nice meeting both of you, and I'm glad you're finally going home Brooke, take care okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Brooke said as Shannon left them alone again.

Brooke sighed, this was it, she really was about to go home and get out of the hell that was this room. No more beeping machines, no more doctors waking her at six in the morning, no more nurses standing watch as she showered.

_Couldn't happen soon enough if you ask me._

"So are you ready to get out of this place?" Peyton asks Brooke with a smile.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "You know I wouldn't have objected if you'd got me out of here while I was still unconscious." She complains.

Peyton grins knowing just how much Brooke hated hospital food, and the clothing, and the bed sheets, and the colour of the walls, and bed baths and last but not least the dreaded bed pan.

"Well sorry, but you were hooked up to too many wires for my liking, wasn't sure which ones were the important ones." Peyton continues.

"Fine Blondie, but don't think I'll forget this in a hurry."

"So, you guys ready to get out of here?" Nathan asks coming into the room with a wheelchair accompanied by a nurse. He wanted to know why they had both been so upset before but as they were now both smiling he decided to let it go, for now at least. He'd corner one of them later or he'd get Haley to do it, that'd probably be the safer option.

Peyton smirks as she sees Brooke balk at the idea of being wheeled out.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of walking out of here with my own two feet, thank you very much." Brooke protests.

"Sorry but it's hospital policy. You want to leave, you leave in the chair." Replies the nurse while trying not to smile. Most people disliked having to leave this way but it really was for their own safety, well that and to prevent lawsuits.

"Come on Brooke just get it over with." Peyton encourages her as she lifts Brooke's overnight bag. "Let's go already."

"Fine, if I must." Brooke says admitting defeat and getting into the chair gently, protecting her side with her arm.

"You okay?" Nathan asks as she gets settled.

"Yeah." Brooke grunts. "Just keep this thing within the speed limits okay."

Nathan pouts at that. "Hey I'm a good driver." He says as they start to leave the room.

"Says the guy who put himself in the hospital after crashing a race car into a wall."

"No one was talking to you Blondie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

You guys have no idea how much of a bitch that was to write, but I did promise she'd be going home in this chapter (that was only one chapter!?) and although she isn't back at the apartment yet she is leaving the hospital.

Sorry about the cookies guys, but I hope this made up for it :D

Thanks to everyone still reading, and those that review – thanks for taking the time out to, it means a lot!

Well, that's it…

The end of another chapter :(

Hope you can all come back next week for more fun filled laughter!!

;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31**

Lucas bounced the ball a few times at his feet before taking a shot at the basket from just outside the key.

"And it's three for three for Lucas Scott today ladies and gentlemen, and he's not even breaking into a sweat." Mouth says from the bleachers at the side of the court.

"Mouth, why don't you put the pen down and pick up the ball for a change!" Skills says shaking his head as he throws the ball back out to Lucas, who takes another few steps away from the basket as he lays up another three pointer.

"So," Skills begins as he retrieves the ball again. "How is she?" He asks holding the ball in his hands this time as he walks over to Lucas.

"Brooke?" Lucas clarifies just to be sure that was who he was asking about.

Skills nods as he hands the ball over to the blonde, it was just the three of them hanging out in the school gym, so he thought it would be okay to ask. There were so many rumours going around school, not that he had been paying much attention to them, but he wanted to hear the truth from someone that had actually seen Brooke over the last few days.

"She gets out today right?" Mouth asks getting up and joining them.

"Yeah," Lucas says glancing down at his watch. "She should be back at the apartment by now."

"Can we go see her?" Mouth asked. He hadn't seen the brunette since she'd left him at prom and finding out a few hours later that she was in the hospital had been devastating. He knew Brooke Davis was a fighter and hadn't been surprised when she'd pulled through, but she was also a good friend and he wanted her to know that he'd be there if she needed him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Lucas replied. He knew Peyton hadn't been in the best of moods lately, one of the reasons he hadn't said much when she had insisted that Nathan was going to be the one driving her to pick Brooke up. It had made sense to him as Nathan was still living at the apartment until Brooke got out, but he also knew he wouldn't have been welcome if he had offered to take her instead.

"Not right now anyway. But I'm sure she'd like to see her friends, just let me run it by her first okay?" He said not wanting to get into further trouble with his girlfriend if he turned up at the apartment with Mouth and Skills unannounced.

Sighing he lifted the ball in his hands and tried another shot, this time the ball hit off the rim before dropping to the floor and bouncing off. Maybe his luck was running out, or perhaps his head just wasn't in the game anymore.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch at my mom's?" He asked the other guys who both quickly agreed to the idea of food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you need anything else? Some tea, coffee, something to read? Do you want to go back into the other room and watch a movie or something?" Peyton asked as she adjusted the cover around Brooke.

The drive back to the apartment had been uneventful and luckily there didn't seem to be any press around. But the short journey had taken a lot out of the brunette and once they had arrived she'd wanted to go lay down for a while.

Brooke had watched her friend dart around the room picking bits and pieces up off the floor before she started in with all the questions, it had been amusing for a while but she wanted Peyton to calm down, or at least stay away from any more caffeine.

"What I want," She began holding on to one of the blonde girl's hands as Peyton watched her and waited eagerly to do as she was bid. "Is for you to stop asking me what I want." Brooke said releasing a grin as she watched Peyton deflate a little.

"Aww, now don't go getting all upset, I don't need anything else Peyton. And if I do really want something I'll let you know if I can't get it myself." She continued.

Peyton pouted, she knew she was acting weird but she just wanted Brooke to have what she needed. With Nathan taking Haley over to his mum's house it was just the two of them left in the apartment and she wanted everything to be perfect for her friend.

"There is one thing I want," Brooke said, smiling as she watched Peyton focus completely on her again. "Some sleep. I didn't get much of any last night, and I feel exhausted."

Peyton nodded, she hadn't slept at all last night either but she seemed to have past the sleepy stage and was now wide awake again.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked even though the last thing she wanted was to be away from the other girl right now.

"Actually, would you mind staying?" Brooke asked hopefully, one of the main reasons she hadn't been able to sleep were nightmares, and as tired as she was she was still very much afraid of what would happen if she slept. The night Peyton had stayed at the hospital with her had been the only occasion where she had slept peacefully for any length of time. She knew if Peyton was with her she would be safe.

And she wanted to feel that way again.

"Sure." Peyton replied instantly and quickly climbed over the brunette and began to undress, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her jeans, before getting under the covers. "One pillow reporting for duty!" She said with a salute turning to the highly amused Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks with a laugh, more than a little shocked by her friend's actions. She had been hoping the blonde would agree to stay in the room with her while she tried to get some sleep, having her get into bed beside her was just a bit more than she had expected.

"My job." Peyton responded seriously.

"I told you that I'd help you, I meant it Brooke. However you need me, whenever you need me, I'm here. You aren't doing this alone, and I know I can't change what happened, I wish I could, I really do." She continued as Brooke looked back at her with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Brooke bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her tears but as one slipped from her eye Peyton was there brushing it away.

"But I can do this Brooke, I can hold you when you cry, and I can hold you while you sleep. I know it isn't much but it-"

"No!" Brooke cut her off as a few more tears fell. She closed her eyes as her friend proceeded to wipe those away too. "It's everything." She whispered quietly with an emotional tone that came straight from her heart.

She still wasn't sure exactly where her friendship with Peyton stood after everything that had happened, and they still needed to talk everything out properly once and for all, but she wanted, needed, this too.

She was just terrified that things would change now that she was no longer in the hospital, now that she could do things for herself again. Would Peyton really want to still hang around and act the same way towards her as she had in the hospital?

Blinking her eyes open she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she had ever been witness to as she detected the concern and love radiating from the green eyes before her.

_Lucas hasn't a clue just how lucky he is!_

But she knew how lucky she was that Peyton seemed willing to give their friendship another chance, and this time she wasn't going to blow it. Peyton meant too much to her and if she had to grit her teeth or bite her tongue every time Lucas was around then she'd do it.

"So why don't you try and get some sleep and I'll keep watch?" Peyton offered as she lent back on the bed and opened her arms in invitation.

Brooke eyed her friend for a moment before giving in to her bodies craving to be in those arms once again. Snuggling down until she was comfortable she let out a heavy sigh and finally allowed her body to relax as Peyton ran her fingers softly through her hair.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" She asked as her eyes closed on their own.

"No, but you can sleep as long as you want to." Peyton replied softly. "When do you have to take your meds?" She remembers to ask before the older girl drifted off completely.

"Four." Comes the mumbled response.

Peyton sighed and leaned down and kissed the head cradled in the crook of her neck. "Okay, night." She said quietly but Brooke had already fallen sound asleep.

Running her hand through the chestnut coloured hair and gently down her friend's back, Peyton glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed, it was a while till four so she hoped Brooke would be able to get a decent enough sleep.

Tightening her arms more securely around the vulnerable girl Peyton let out a deep sigh and sent a prayer to anyone listening that her friend would be allowed to find some much needed peace at last.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I think skater-boy wants a word with you." Skills says pointing his knife towards Lucas as they sat with Mouth at a table in his mother's café.

Both Mouth and Lucas turn around to see who Skills was referring to.

"Chase? What would he want with you Luke?" Mouth asks with the beginnings of a frown on his face. As far as he was aware Lucas and Chase didn't really know each other, hell he had dated a clean teen himself and still didn't know much about the other boy.

What he did know was that after finding out about the tape with Nathan he had broken up with Brooke the day of the prom. And as much as he loved the fact that he had gone to his senior prom with the hottest girl in school, and the girl he had a huge crush on as a result, he found himself just a little angry with the guy.

_How could he have done that to Brooke? How could anyone do that to Brooke?_

"I don't know, but I guess I'm about to find out." Lucas said licking some sauce from his thumb before standing from the table and going over to join the other boy at the counter, while both of his friends looked on with interest.

"Hey." He says in greeting as he tilts his head to one side. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually is there any chance we could, like, talk?" Chase asks nervously.

Frowning Lucas studies him for a moment before indicating the back area of the café with his hand. "Sure, we can talk."

Once they were out of the view of any of the shops customers Lucas turns to Chase with a raised eyebrow and folds his arms across his chest.

"So…"

"Right… it's about Brooke…" Chase begins somewhat hesitantly, wiping his hand down the side of his jeans to try and remove the sweat that had built up.

"I figured." Lucas replied, still not really understanding why Chase was coming to him.

"I already spoke to your brother and Haley…" He said trying to stay calm.

"About?"

"Brooke. About getting the chance to talk to her, I really want to explain what happened, maybe fix things." Chase replied.

"I know she's home now but I've been by Rachel's house and no one's answering, I just want to see her." He continued.

Lucas rubbed over his eyebrow with a finger as he tried to work out how to respond to the other boy.

"She's not living there anymore." He said with a sigh.

"Well," Chase says feeling confused at that. "Where is she? Is she still in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, she's moved in with Peyton-"

"She's staying at the house?" Chase interrupted him in shock that the brunette could live in the house she was attacked in.

"No." Lucas replies with a frown, hadn't he said he'd spoken to Nathan and Haley about this? "They're staying in Nathan and Haley's old apartment." He confided.

"Oh, Nathan never mentioned that."

"What did they say to you?" Lucas asks curiously.

Chase sighs, all he wanted was the chance to talk to Brooke, maybe ask her to take him back. He had been stupid and jealous when he had seen the video tape at the party, he was disappointed in her, but he never thought things were completely over between them.

"They said I should probably leave it a while, before trying to talk to her." He replies dejectedly as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Lucas stared at him, as far as he knew Chase had been really good for Brooke, and if Chase was around to help watch out for her again, maybe Peyton wouldn't be overly stressed the way she seemed to be now.

"Let me see what I can do." He offers, knowing that he'd be seeing both girls later today and would have the opportunity to sound them out over seeing him.

"Yeah?" Chase asks looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Sorry guys, this isn't exactly where I intended to finish this chapter, but things are kinda busy right now for me and I wanted to post something for you guys.

I've been on labour watch with my sister-in-law as she has been waiting to give birth to her second child. She's just this morning gone into labour so I've got my fingers crossed it's a quick delivery. We don't know the sex so I'm really excited for them, I think, and their older child thinks, it's a girl but they're hoping for a boy.

**UPDATE She had a little boy, they named him Jamie, awww!! 7 hours of pain and screaming but I'm sure they think it was all worth it, she says now they've had one of each my brother can go for the snip. LOL Don't blame her!! :D**

Either way I'm going to be tied up for a while (and not in a good way LOL) so I'm not sure when I'll post any more, at least until next week.

Thanks to everyone reading this, and thanks if you review, as I'll continue to say – It's not a must to review people!

Hello to the newbies! I know there's a few of you :P hope you stick with this and things will start to get real interesting soon I promise.

You guys rock! And I'll catch you all next time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32**

Peyton jerked awake from lightly dozing as a door banged in the apartment. Glancing down at Brooke in her arms she debated whether or not to wake the other girl up, her heart rate began to increase as she heard movement outside the bedroom. As the door started to ease open quietly her eyes widened in panic and she instinctively tightened her grip on Brooke.

A head became visible as the door opened wider with a soft creek and she was a second away from letting out a scream when she recognised who it was.

"Sorry!" Came the quick apology as Haley walked over to the bed, her hands held out in front of her in a calming motion. "Sorry, I've got a spare key and didn't want to wake you."

Peyton let out a heavy sigh as she dropped her head back and tried to get her panic under control. Nothing was wrong, it was just Haley.

_Damn, she scared the crap out of me, what the hell would I have done if it wasn't just Haley?_

In the process of cursing herself out for letting her guard down and not paying attention, Peyton felt a hand travel up from her hip to rest over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Brooke's drowsy voice asked her breaking her out of the current thoughts of failure going around her mind.

"Nothing." Peyton whispered as she opened her eyes to be met with concerned brown ones. She smiled weakly as Brooke quirked an eyebrow at her. "Haley's here." She informed her friend with a tilt of her head.

Brooke quickly acknowledged their friend with a glance, but the thundering heart under her hand was where the centre of her attention was fixated. She turned back to look at Peyton with a scowl on her face.

"I really am sorry you guys, I didn't mean to scare either of you. I still have a spare key, I thought you might be sleeping when you weren't in the other room." Haley continued to explain. "I just…didn't want to wake you…guess it was a pretty stupid thing to do."

Peyton let out a small laugh as she looked at the pregnant girl. "It's okay Hales I guess I was just more tired than I thought after all." She said as she felt Brooke's hand tenderly pat the surface it rested on just above her heart and in between her breasts. A small detail which she tried not to think too much about.

Brooke let out a deep breath as she laid her head back down onto Peyton's shoulder and watched Haley as she awkwardly moved to sit on the bed beside them.

"So, what brings you back here? Miss the place already?" Brooke asked sleepily as she fought to keep her eyes open. She really hadn't had much rest in the last twenty four hours and being held close to Peyton's warm body was lulling her back to sleep.

"Sure! You do remember what Deb's house looks like right?" Haley laughed as she managed to seat herself with her back resting against the bed's headboard.

"Then to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Brooke asked as she let her eyes drift closed, not that she was going to fall asleep, it was just comfier that way.

"Not that you aren't welcome any time." Peyton said quickly, flashing Haley a grin which the other girl easily returned.

"Right, right, anytime." Brooke mumbles as she burrows her face deeper into Peyton's shoulder as the other two girls look on fondly.

Haley watches the brunette for a few seconds before she turns her attention to Peyton.

"Actually," She begins with a lowered voice thinking that Brooke had drifted off to sleep again. "I needed to talk to you, both of you, I guess."

Peyton reluctantly pulls her gaze away from the girl in her arms and looks over at the pregnant girl with a small frown.

Haley shifts slightly under the look, not really wanting to have this conversation with her two friends but after talking it over with her husband she knew she was probably the best person to handle this.

"What?" Peyton asked softly as the other girl fell silent.

With a sigh Haley decided to just get it over with. "Nathan got a call from Lucas a little while ago."

"And?" Peyton prodded her knowing there had to be a lot more to it, something was obviously making the other girl hesitant in saying whatever it was she had come over to say.

"And," Haley starts again as her hand reaches over to delicately adjust a strand of Brooke's hair that had fallen over the girls eyes. "Some of the guys at school have been asking to see her…see Brooke." She clarified.

Peyton frowned at Haley as she tried to relax her arms which had stiffened at the thought of having people coming over to the apartment to see Brooke. She wasn't some freak show that they could come and gawk at, and there was no way in hell she was going to let any of the idiots from school anywhere near her best friend.

"Is Lucas selling tickets?" Brooke asked with a sigh, wishing she had managed to fall back asleep and been able to have missed taking part in this particular discussion.

_Nothing wakes you more than finding out you're the latest tourist attraction in town, woopie! Just what I always wanted, mom would be soo proud._

Sighing and feeling the start of a headache coming on Brooke reluctantly shifts out of Peyton's arms and sits back so she can face both of the other girls.

"What? No, Brooke it's nothing like that." Haley replied quickly. "It's just that a lot of people want to see that you're doing okay. Skills, Bevin, some of the other girls on the team as well as Mouth, they all want the chance to see you. None of them have since you were at the prom. There were all at the hospital that night-"

"So, that makes it okay?" Brooke demanded. "Just because I know them means it's okay for them to all come over here, into my home, and what? Just stare at me for five minutes? Do they get to ask questions, or is that what I've got to look forward to tomorrow?"

Haley just stared at her friend sadly, she hadn't thought Brooke would have taken the idea of seeing some of their friends this badly. She'd thought Brooke had been doing really well up until now. The brunette had known most of the other cheerleaders almost as long as she'd known Peyton, why wouldn't she want to see them?

"It might be a good idea." Peyton said speaking up softly but stiffened as Brooke turned accusing and hurt brown eyes on her. She felt a stab of pain as that gaze was directed at her but she knew she was right, she just had to explain to Brooke.

If she'd let her.

"Hear me out, please." Peyton asked and as much as she wanted to reach over to the other girl she had a feeling she wouldn't be welcomed.

"Fine." Brooke hissed at her as she sat back making sure she no longer touched Peyton in any way. "Let's hear it."

Peyton blinked slowly and had to swallow past the lump that formed in her throat as she watched Brooke wrap her arms around her waist in reaction to the way she was feeling now.

_Damn, now I'm the one hurting her._

"Just, listen, okay?" Peyton began. "You said you were going to sit your finals, right? Starting on Monday?" She continued and waited for Brooke to nod in agreement. Peyton knew Brooke was willing to go through that even though she would probably be allowed to pass without sitting them given the circumstances.

"What do you think it'll be like turning up at school on Monday?" Peyton asked her softly.

"What do you mean?" Brooke replied not getting what the other girl meant.

"I mean," Peyton started as she thought back to how she felt on her first day back after Ian had attacked her. "When I went back, everybody already knew, about what happened with Ian and everyone stared at me like…like I was-"

"Naked?"

Both Brooke and Peyton turned to Haley as she said that. Peyton had to laugh as the pregnant girl blushed slightly under the attention, but Brooke managed to hold in her own amusement.

"Sorry," Haley apologised for interrupting them. "Bad naked high school dream flashback, I'll be quiet now." She said weakly with a shrug.

"That's okay." Peyton said before turning back to Brooke. "My point is, that it was really horrible being there and having the whole school watching me. I couldn't do it, I didn't last longer than one class before I ditched and went home."

She could see that her words were having an impact as the other girl relaxed her posture a little and turned her eyes to the bed covers instead of glaring at her. Slowly, and making sure to give the brunette enough time to see what she was doing, Peyton placed her hand over Brooke's.

"I don't want you to go through that like I did." She confided, tightening her grip on her friends hand. That was the real reason she thought it was a good idea to have some of their friends come by, it would take some of the pressure of turning up at school on Monday morning away from Brooke.

Back then Lucas had told her that by giving in and going home she was letting Ian win, but he had already won, she was only trying to pick up the pieces and get on with her life. It was a harder process than she had thought it would be, and at the time, facing a school full of prying eyes was just a step too far for her to make.

"I'm not saying invite everyone over at once, I'm not even saying do it today, or tomorrow. But Mouth and Skills, they're two really good friends of all of ours. They'd never do anything to upset you, you know that." Peyton explained. "You don't have to say yes right now, just think about it, okay?" She continued trying to make eye contact with the other girl. "We're all going to be there with you as well, Brooke, you're not doing this by yourself."

Brooke nodded, but her head was still bowed.

"Hey," Peyton says reaching to tilt Brooke's face up, her heart clenched as she saw the tears on her friend's cheeks. "Come here." She said and gently pulled her willing friend back into her arms again.

_Damn._

Peyton shared a worried glance with Haley as Brooke clung to her.

After a few moments Brooke swiped at her face and decided to voice her fears. "What if I can't?" She asked in no more than a whisper.

"What was that?" Haley asked not sure she had heard Brooke right.

Sniffling Brooke shifted in Peyton's embrace so she could face her and repeated her question. "What if I can't? What if I can't face them on Monday?"

"Brooke, if anyone can do this it's you; you're the strongest person I know." Peyton replied. "Of course you can do this."

Haley moved over enough so that she was able to stroke a hand along her upset friend's back.

"You can do this Brooke." Peyton repeated.

"You really think so?" Brooke asked with a sniffle looking up at the blonde, needing to be convinced.

"Yes, I do, you're Brooke Davis; you can do anything you want to!"

"Yeah, I mean come on Brooke, anyone that can stand in front of the whole student body and have a sock puppet as her peer advocate," Haley said with a laugh. "Has to have more than enough guts to face Mouth!"

Brooke groans and tries to hide her face as she remembers what it felt like to walk onto that stage with her hand shoved up some guy's warm smelly sock.

"What?" Peyton asked smiling at the thought but having no idea what Haley was talking about. "A puppet?"

"Did it have a name?" Peyton asked trying hard not to laugh as Brooke turned her head into her upper arm. "And where the hell was I when this was happening?" She continued trying to nudge Brooke into looking at her.

Haley giggled and answered for her. "She called it Erica!"

Brooke frowned and shot her a glance. "How would you know that? You weren't even in school when that happened."

Haley sighed remembering exactly what she had been doing at the time, screwing up her marriage, but thankfully she had been able to work everything out with Nathan.

"Yeah, well Lucas filled me in later." She responded as her son gave her a healthy kick to the ribs.

"You okay?" Brooke asks as she and Peyton watch her grimace and adjust her position beside them.

"Yeah." Haley breathes out unconvincingly. After a few seconds the pain subsides and she laughs softly as she catches the worried looks on her friend's faces.

"Come here," She says smiling as she grabs first Brooke's hand and then Peyton's, placing them both on her swelled mid section. "He's complaining that we're talking too loudly, we're keeping him up."

It takes a few moments, but eventually they all feel a sharp movement directed towards where their hands rested.

"Wow, that had to have hurt." Peyton said, not sure what she felt as she watched her pregnant friend relax back and close her eyes. Haley was letting them experience the life growing inside her. Her child.

One of Tree Hill's next generation was just an inch or two beneath her hand, a boy, another Scott, was about to enter this world. She could only hope that the girls of his age group would be ready for him, because as Peyton looked from Haley to Brooke and then to their hands above this unborn child, she acknowledged that sometimes the Scott boys were more trouble than they were worth.

"You okay?" Brooke asks softly, placing her hand over the blondes as she sees the far away look on her face.

"What?" Peyton asks, snapping out of her thoughts and looking down at Brooke. "Yeah, guess I am kinda tired after all." She says hoping it would be enough of an explanation.

Brooke narrows her eyes at her, knowing that was a lie but letting it go anyway. "Fine," She says resting her head back down onto Peyton shoulder. "I guess we could all use some more sleep." It was still a while before four o'clock, so she didn't have to worry about that.

With a final pat to Hales' stomach Peyton lifted both her and Brookes hands away, and as Brooke's moved to rest on her arm, she placed both of hers back around Brooke in the same position they had been when Haley had first shown up.

"You did lock the door, right?" Peyton asked with a frown before she could let herself fall asleep again.

"Yes, all locked and bolted." She assured them.

"You know," Haley spoke again after a long silence, keeping her eyes firmly closed. "One of these days I'm going to come over to see you guys and you aren't going to be all snuggled up in bed together." She continued holding in a grin as she heard Brooke's laughter ring out. And if she was inclined to open her eyes, she guessed she'd even see Peyton blushing, but she was just too damn comfy to bother right now.

There'd be other times anyway, she was sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**Well this should have been part of the last chapter but I hadn't finished it, which works out great because I haven't had the time to write this week, I'll try to make it up to you guys next time.

Little Jamie is an absolute cutie, and such a great baby so far, sadly his sister has asked to take him back and get a girl instead LOL, we're sure she'll learn to love him it just might take some time.

Sorry, but as most of you can tell I haven't answered the reviews from the last chapter :( I just don't have the time right now, but please know that I'm very grateful to each and every one of you that reads this fic, whether you take the time to review or not.

Thank you, you guys rock!!

Shout outs to the Newbies – glad you could join us ;)

Later!


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 33**

"Jesus, Nate. You do remember I've got a heart condition right?" Lucas complains as he lifts his end of the set of drawers from the hallway.

"Quit whining, and just lift the damn thing." Nathan says having the tougher end of the process as he took most of the weight when his brother started going up the stairwell.

His mother had let the delivery men just drop the furniture off a few feet inside the front door leaving it to him and Lucas to get it the rest of the way into what would be his son's nursery. They'd already managed a crib, a rocking chair, and a wardrobe. All that was left was another set of drawers once they got this set into place.

They were beautiful and he knew his wife would love them the moment she saw them but they were heavy as hell. They were made of solid cheery wood, and were a very expensive gift from his mom, probably an attempt to try and show her acceptance of them as a couple. But hopefully also to show how much she looked forward to welcoming her first grandchild.

"Finally!" Lucas says dropping down onto the floor to rest before they headed back down for the last piece. "Why couldn't you have let the guys come help us with this?"

"Well, if I'd known you were this much of a wimp I would've just asked Skills or Tim to give me a hand, hell Mouth would have bitched less than this!" Nathan says only partially kidding.

"Now get your backside up off the floor and let's get this finished." He continues as he started heading back down the stairs leaving Lucas right where he'd collapsed in a heap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Haley says from the kitchen as she spots Peyton shuffling down the hall way. "Sorry, did I wake you getting up?" She asked as she poured a cup of tea for herself.

"That's okay." Peyton replies before taking a seat at the counter. As tired as she was she needed to make sure Haley was okay, having woken to find her gone.

"Want some?" Haley asks holding the kettle, but the other girl just waves it away so she puts it back then takes her cup and moves to sit beside the other girl.

"Nah, no offence, but I can't stand that stuff you drink."

"You get used to it after a while." Haley laughs.

"I'll take your word for it." Peyton says with a smile. It was nice, these few moments with her friend, but almost as soon as she had smiled her mind drifted back to the brunette she had reluctantly left sleeping in the other room.

She sighed and studied the counter top following the pattern with her finger.

Haley watched the blonde as she sipped her tea.

"You okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Funny, I came out here to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm fine but Junior here decided to send me running to the toilet again." Haley informed her. "Lately he's just been very restless, guess he's getting ready to join us."

Peyton's eyes widened. "When you say getting ready, you don't mean like, now ready right?" She asked knowing that Haley wasn't at her due date yet, the pregnant girl had expected to get through her finals and graduation well before giving birth, and that was still two weeks away.

Haley laughed. "No, I don't think so, but you never know. He'll get here when he wants to. He has his own little schedule that he's working to. "

Peyton smiles at that, with Haley as his mother it was quite possible that he'd been counting his fingers and toes rather than having football practise when he started moving around so much. He'd probably already be able to count before he could speak.

Looking over at her friend Peyton asks, "Are you going to have a natural birth?"

Haley shifts a little before answering her. "I hope so, I mean I plan to. But we've spoken to the doctor, Nate and I, and if he goes past his due date then I might not be able to."

"You think you're likely to go past your due date?" Peyton asked thinking that it was highly unlikely given the current size of Haley's tummy.

"No." Haley laughs resting a hand over her stomach. "But given my size, height wise, if he grows too much bigger I won't be able to have him naturally." She continues before looking up at the blonde.

"This doesn't bother you to talk about does it?" She asks remembering the other girl's reaction to the idea of being pregnant herself.

"No, of course not." Peyton replies, her curls bouncing as she shakes her head.

"You're one of my best friends Hales, and I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately, but I want to know this stuff. I mean that's practically my nephew in there, got to get in good with his mum so I can come over and steal him away from you sometimes."

Haley smiles warmly back at her friend as Peyton reaches across and lays her hand over her son. Her child may have six aunts and uncles from the James side of the family but Haley knew that her son would be loved more by people who weren't even related by blood.

And she wouldn't have it any other way, that saying about there being two kinds of family rang true to her as she thought about recent events in her and her friends lives. You can't choose the family you're born into but her friends were more of a family to her than the brothers and sisters she hadn't seen or heard from in years.

"Besides," Peyton continues, grinning as she felt a kick. "Kidnapping's frowned upon."

Haley laughs and has to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Hey, Hales?"

"It's nothing." Haley says as Peyton watches her with an alarmed expression at the sight of tears.

"Come here." The blonde says pulling Haley into a hug. "It's all those pregnancy hormones doing a number on you, right?"

"No," Haley replies hugging her friend back tightly. "I just kinda love you."

"I love you too Hales, both of you."

They both stay in the embrace for a moment realising how much the others friendship meant to them.

"My, my, and the plot thickens!"

Both girls turn to see Brooke standing a few feet away with her new cell phone out capturing the moment between them. Peyton had decided to get it for Brooke so she wouldn't have to deal with calls from people she didn't want to talk to.

"Nathan is going to be devastated when he sees evidence of this little affair you two have been having behind his back." Brooke continues, taking advantage of the other girls shock to close the phone and position herself with the couch between her and her friends.

"Did she just…"

"Uh huh." Peyton answered Haley as she narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

"Hand it over Brooke." The blonde demanded.

"Or you'll do _what_ exactly P.S.?" Brooke asks grinning at her best friend. "Get your girlfriend to beat me up?" She laughed.

Haley raised her hand to cover her smile as she watched the two friends face off against each other.

"Oh, it is on!" Peyton confirmed before jumping up from her seat and heading towards the brunette.

Brooke squealed as she tried to keep the couch between the two of them, she may be at a disadvantage given her injured leg, but if she could outmanoeuvre the blonde she wouldn't actually have to do much in the way of running.

After fainting left then right and watching Brooke match her movements, Peyton jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed for the other girl. Catching her by the arm Peyton let her momentum carry both of them into the chair behind Brooke, twisting as she fell to wrap her arms more securely around the injured girl and take the impact of the fall herself.

"Ahhhh!" Brooke cried as she was tackled and spun around by Peyton, only to somehow end up on top of her as the chair they were thrown into toppled over under their combined weight and movement.

_Glad I don't get sea sick. _Brooke thought to herself as she stayed still to check if she had hurt herself, not that she'd have anyone to blame if she was, she had started the whole thing off in the first place.

"You okay?" Peyton asked softly, hoping that she hadn't hurt her friend, having only wanted to play with her a little.

"Yeah," Brooke replied, happy to find she had no reason to lie.

"You sure?" Peyton asks as the brunette turned in her arms to look down at her.

"Yes," Brooke says rolling her eyes before moving to whisper into the blonde's ear. "Just thanking my lucky stars you attacked me and not Tutor-mom, that woulda hurt."

Peyton laughed.

"I like this position." Brooke declared as she moved her head back to stare at the other girl.

"Oh, do you?" Peyton asked, highly amused.

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "Got you right where I want you."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Peyton asked grinning up at the other girl as she tightened her hold on her at the same time. And just as Brooke started to nod she flipped them over in a move that looked rougher than it actually was.

"You were saying?"

Brooke smirked up at the blonde now hovering above her. "My mistake, I like _this _position much better."

Somewhat predictably, Peyton blushed at the comment.

"Well, doesn't this look… cosy." Nathan said having been let in by his wife as the two girls on the floor wrestled completely oblivious to him knocking on the door moments before.

Peyton quickly scrambled to her feet and helped Brooke up from the floor carefully, slightly upset at having Nathan there, though she wasn't sure why.

"Now there's no reason to stop just because I enjoyed the view more than my wife." Nathan said in disappointment. "The only thing that would have been better was if you were both topless." He continued with a wide grin.

"When did Tim get back?" Brooke asks moving toward the bedroom where she planned to stash her cell before Peyton could remember she wanted it.

"Lucas not with you?" Peyton asked once Brooke was gone as she realised Nathan was alone.

"Hey!" Nathan says after being hit by his wife for his previous comment. "Nah." He said to Peyton. "His mom called, so I don't think he'll be over tonight."

Peyton let out a sigh of relief at hearing that, things were still awkward between her and Lucas, but it was Brooke's first night back home and she wanted it to be stress free.

"Karen okay?" Haley asks, she could sympathise with the pregnant women, but unlike her, Karen didn't have her child's father at her beck and call.

"I think so, she's not working at the café any more, mom said she was fine though. So she might just want the company." Nathan replied keeping his views that she might actually be missing Dan to himself.

"Hmm." Haley hummed in agreement.

"Oh," Nathan said checking to make sure Brooke hadn't returned. "I swung by a few places on my way here, and from what I could tell, I think the press don't know Brooke's out of the hospital yet. They were crews by the school, at the house and at the hospital."

"That's good right?" Haley asked looking to Peyton.

"I hope so." She replied softly as Brooke returned with a pleased grin on her face, which caused her to shake her head as she suddenly remembers the phone.

"You'll keep Davis." She said in warning as she heard her own phone start to ring.

"Can you fix that?" Peyton asked over her shoulder as she moves into the kitchen where she had left her phone to recharge.

"Seems like that's all I'm good for lately, lugging furniture about." Nathan moaned to himself as he got the fallen chair up and back into position.

"What was that?" Haley asked stepping over to him.

"Nothing." He said smiling at her.

"It's my dad." Peyton said looking at her friends before heading towards the bedroom to take the call, watched closely by Brooke.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Haley said having seen the concern on Brooke's face.

Brooke nodded, but dropped cautiously onto the couch anyway as she waited for Peyton to return, hoping Haley was right.

"Look what I brought." Nathan said holding up two dvd's to the girls without showing what films they were.

Both girls groaned at the sight.

"Great!" Brooke said with fake enthusiasm at the idea knowing that she would now be forced to sit through Nathan's idea of good movies.

"Hey, you don't even know what I picked!"

"No, but the fact that _you _picked them is enough to know that this is going to be a long night." Brooke replied.

"Hey, one of them's Haley's favourite, so don't be so quick to diss them."

_Like that'll be any better, it'll probably be some horribly tragic love story, like we don't have enough of those already!_

"Fine!" Brooke say throwing her hands up off the couch, it wasn't like they had anything else to do, she'd managed to sleep for a few hours, minus the time she was woken by Peyton to swallow her medication, so she was feeling pretty good.

Maybe a little hungry, now that she thought about it, but a phone call would take care of that.

"You set that thing up," She said gesturing to the tv screen and dvd player as she got up and headed into the kitchen. "Chinese okay with everyone?" She asked getting a few 'yeah's of agreement with her choice as she began to dial.

Peyton walked back into the room and headed towards Brooke in the kitchen, silently wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything okay with your dad?" Brooke asks hoping it hadn't been bad news.

"Yeah," Peyton begins, but it was clear from her tone that she was upset. "He's just going to be stuck down there longer than he expected. That big storm they had still hasn't cleared." She explains with a helpless shrug.

Brooke turns a pulls her friend into a proper hug. "I'm sorry Pey, is he going to be back in time for your graduation?"

"He doesn't know, maybe, if they push it." She replies softly. She didn't know why it was upsetting her so much, her father had already been absent from some of the most important events in her life, why should her graduation be any different.

"Well, I wish I could make this night better for you but sorry, Nathan's decided we needed more pain in our lives tonight."

Peyton screws her face up not wanting to hear where Brooke was going with this.

"That's right P. Sawyer, be afraid, be very afraid… it's movie night!" Brooke continues laughing at the blonde's reaction. "Now go find another horrible, depressing film only you could enjoy and add it to the pile." She said giving her friend a slap on her butt as she moved away.

"Oh, and I'm ordering dinner, what do you want?" Brooke turned to ask.

"Pizza will be fine." Peyton called as she started looking through a box of her stuff in the corner of the room.

"Figures."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew Haley was going to pick something this sappy." Brooke whispers as she leans back in Peyton's arms as they sat on the couch watching the Notebook.

Peyton giggled as quietly as could and sneaked a look at Haley and Nathan, who were seated together much in the same way at the other end of the couch.

"Well, she's in love, what did you expect her to want to watch?" Peyton replied into a nearby ear.

"A musical would have been fine, I mean she likes music right?" Brooke lamented, hating having to sit through this film.

"Hey," Haley says getting their attention almost without needing to have thrown the popcorn that now sat in Brooke's lap. "Could the peanut gallery pipe down this is getting close to the ending."

Brooke rolls her eyes and flicks a bit of the popcorn back in the direction it had come from. "Thank god!" She says as Peyton laughs and adjusts her hold on her.

"I'm going to grab a soda, want one?" Peyton asks, getting a shake of the head from Brooke. "Okay." And with that she kisses Brooke's head before moving away from behind her and into the kitchen.

"You guys want anything?" She asks Nate and Haley.

"Shhh!"

Peyton takes that as a no and quickly gets back into position behind Brooke again.

"Is it just me or has this pregnancy made her more temperamental than the Haley of old?" Peyton asks Brooke.

"It's not just you." Brooke laughs, only to receive another round of projectile popcorn.

Peyton helps remove the offending items from her friend's hair and throws a piece over to her pregnant friend.

"She used to be such a nice girl." She said with a sigh as she stared at the other girl.

"I've changed my mind, would you mind getting me a drink, honey?" Haley says knowing Peyton was watching.

"Of course." Nathan replied kissing Haley on the temple before getting up from behind her.

Haley watched him move away before she turned smugly to Peyton and winked at her.

"I'll just change the films first." Nathan continued as he went to the dvd player and turned over the next disk. "Yes!"

The three girls groaned, realising he must have picked up his own film this time.

"I'm going to need more popcorn to get through this, that or alcohol." Brooke says patting a leg that rested against her before getting up leaving Peyton and Haley alone on the couch.

Peyton gazed at the pregnant girl, not really understanding the look that was being sent her way.

Haley watched Peyton look from her to Nathan and then fix her eyes on an oblivious Brooke who was busy in the kitchen.

Just as Peyton turned back to talk to Haley there was a knock at the door.

"Saved!" Haley grins winking at Peyton again, happy for any reason to delay watching a film Nathan had picked. She may love him to death but she agreed that his taste in movies 'sucked eggs' as Peyton had described.

Nathan grumbles but walks over and checks through the hole before opening the door.

"Hey man, you're just in time," He says, greeting his brother at the door.

"In time for what?" Lucas asks cautiously, walking into the apartment.

"Nathan's idea of a good movie." Haley said smiling sweetly at her husband.

"Actually," Luke said walking over and sitting down beside Peyton and giving her a kiss on the cheek as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I was kinda hoping to steal my girlfriend away. My mom's got dinner ready for us, if that's okay with you?" He asked her.

Brooke had moved to sit on a chair as Lucas sat down beside Peyton trying not to pay much attention to his actions, but his words upset her even if she refused to let it show.

Peyton on the other hand was acutely aware of the changes Lucas' presence in the apartment brought. She had tensed the moment he sat next to her and flinched as he kissed her. She knew this had to be making Brooke uncomfortable, but a glance over at the brunette let her know they were being ignored as Brooke kept her gaze focused on the screen in front of her.

"Just give me a minute." Peyton says to Lucas wanting to get him out of the apartment as quick as possible, sadly the only way she could think of accomplishing that was by agreeing to go with him.

Pulling away from him Peyton stood and took Brookes hand, giving her a tug to get her to follow her as she steered them into the bedroom. "Just gotta find my shoes."

Lucas watched the two of them disappear with a puzzled expression on his face before turning his attention to Haley and his brother.

"So, I'll just get this on." Nathan said quickly, moving to change the disk for the one he held in his hand.

"I think I'll get that drink now." Haley said, casting a smile at Lucas but not responding to his questioning glance. "Want anything Luke?"

"Other than my girlfriend?" He said to himself, confused by the reaction of his friends. "No." He responded in a louder voice.

"Actually," He began as Nathan moved back to the couch and Haley wandered back over carrying a juice bottle. "I was hoping you guys could do me a favour?"

Haley and Nathan shared a look, both unsure they were going to like what Lucas had to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so sorry about this." Peyton says the moment the door had closed.

Brooke shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks placing her hands on Brooke's waist. "I don't really want to leave you, but the last time I spoke to Karen, things weren't that great between us. I kinda want to see how she's doing, and to apologise to her for the way I acted."

"You guys had a fight?" Brooke asks finding that hard to believe.

"Not really… my dad had been calling and I'd kinda been dodging him, she gave me a kick in the ass and got me to call him." Peyton explained sheepishly.

"Peyton?"

"I know, okay… I just didn't want to talk about everything… I didn't want to talk about what happened to you."

"Peyton, come here." Brooke says pulling the upset girl into her arms.

"It's okay," She continued as she pulled back and watched Peyton wipe her eyes. "You go have fun, make peace or whatever, but know that I think you're only doing this to get out of watching Nathan's crap movie."

Peyton laughed. "Are you sure Brooke, because I can tell Lucas I'm staying with you."

"Yeah, it's okay," Brooke reassured her not wanting Peyton to feel guilty for having diner with her boyfriend and his mom. "Just remember, paybacks are a bitch." She threatened and started for the door.

"Wait, I'm taking my cell, so if you need me back here Brooke, for anything, just call me okay? Promise?" Peyton asks before they move out of the room.

"Promise."

Brooke felt her stomach clench as she watched Peyton grab her things and meet Lucas at the door of the apartment. When he placed his hand to the small of her back and guided her out of the apartment, Brooke knew things between all three of them would never be the same again.

_And so it begins._

She knew this was the reality of the situation, she just never thought it would hurt this much to see her best friend happy.

Did that make her a bad friend?

Probably.

But she was in love with someone that didn't seem to love her back, there was never going to be a happy outcome for everyone involved, someone was going to get hurt when it was all over.

And if Shannon was right, that person just might not be her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Hey guys!! You have been missed, and I'm super pleased to inform you that everything should be back to normal now, fingers crossed anyway :P

Hmmm, sounds like I've given a few of you a scare with what I wrote in the AN from the last chapter, lol, meaning chapter 32.

Okay so let's clear that one up right now, this is a l-o-n-g story, I have tried my best to stress that to everyone reading. I'm _not_ joking. It's about 1/3 of the way through so far and that's just a maybe. Someone joked about 100 chapters to this fic, well I doubt that'll be far off the truth.

Come on guys, I haven't even got Brooke and Peyton together yet! And you're thinking it's almost the end?

Shame on you.

There's plenty left to come, lets see… we have Lucas to f with, Leyton to break up, Breyton to get together :D, parents to deal with, friends to deal with, exams, Lucas to f with, the media, a couple of babies, graduation, oh and lets not forget the whole… I-a-n thing… to tidy up, as well as one or two other things that are gonna crop up along the way ;) Oh, and did I mention f-ing with Lucas?

Hmmm, does that calm everyone down a little?

Yes?

Goody!

Well, review if you wanna and hi to the newbies! I don't normally take this long to post a chapter, at least I try not too. Hope everyone's still around and enjoying this.

Next time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Part 34**

"This looks really amazing Karen, thanks for having me over." Peyton said politely as they started to tuck into the dinner laid out in front of them.

"You're welcome, although I think my son has more to do with you being here than I did." Karen replied as she passed the salad bowl to the blonde. "Not that you need an invitation, all of you are welcome anytime time you want, okay?"

Peyton nodded with a smile. She was having a much nicer time than she thought she would, she had already apologised to Lucas' mom soon after she'd arrived and things had been going well since. She was a little nervous around Luke, but she'd missed spending time with Karen.

The older woman had become such an important influence on her these last few years, helping her with Tric and all the special nights they had at the club meant a great deal to her. She'd been allowed to get a taste, albeit a limited one, of what life in and around the music industry was all about.

And although she'd had one or two bad experiences she would always be grateful to the women sat beside her for taking a chance on a high school kid with absolutely no proven record in running a nightclub other than a love of music and a willingness to learn.

"How is Brooke?" Karen asked almost as if it was the normal question it would have been a few weeks ago, when things between the three of them had started to get headed back in a more normal direction.

"She's… been better." Peyton ventured uncomfortably, keeping her vision focused on her food as she took a mouthful of pasta.

"But how is she?" Karen repeated, waiting until the blonde looked up at her.

"Umm," Peyton began glancing sideways to a quiet Lucas and then back at his mother. "She still has a lot to deal with, she needs physio for her injured hand and her leg, she has stitches in a couple of places that need to be taken out on… Tuesday… I think. But other than that it's just giving her body time to heal itself." She explained.

"She still has a fair amount of bruising, not just on her face, and she's got some pretty strong pain medication, so she's okay. She's going to be okay." Peyton trailed off suddenly no longer interested in eating any of the food before her.

Karen sighed as she thought about how lucky the girl was to just be alive at the moment, she hated that when she and Lucas had first been called all she could think about was that she was glad it hadn't been Peyton. It would have devastated her son to have his girlfriend in Brooke's position.

"Have her parents been in touch yet?" She asked both of them.

Peyton shook her head.

"So," Lucas said wanting to break the sudden silence at the table. "I was thinking about a bunch of us taking off up to NCU after finals, you up for it Peyton?" Lucas asked trying to steer the conversation away from a certain cheerleader.

"What?" Peyton asks looking up at him, not having heard much of what he'd just said.

"Taking a trip up to NCU after we're all done with finals, Skills wants to go up and check it out, so I was thinking we could all maybe go, maybe make a long weekend of it." He explained, although Skills had only mentioned going up sometime over the summer, after finals would work just as well. Classes were still in session so they'd have the chance of talking to other students and get a real feel for the place.

"I don't know." Peyton answered warily, not sure if it was the right time to be thinking about taking road trips, although the idea of getting Brooke out of Tree Hill for a while sounded appealing. "I'd have to think about it."

"It might be a good idea, get away from this place for a while, maybe things would be more settled when you all got back." Karen commented.

Peyton shook her head. "No, Haley is really close to giving birth, so are you for that matter Karen. I don't think now's the right time to be thinking about this." She said.

"Maybe later in the summer then?" Karen asked as she noticed the frown on her son's face.

"Maybe." Peyton offered even if she did think it was unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley closed the door quietly and made her way back into the living room and sat down beside her husband, sighing as she kicked off her shoes and leaned into him.

"She okay?" Nathan asked, concerned with how quickly Brooke's mood had changed until she'd finally excused herself saying she was tired.

"Not sure, I think she's sleeping." Haley replied as she thought about what Lucas' arrival nearly two hours ago had caused.

He had taken Peyton with him and with the blonde gone Brooke had withdrawn into herself, remaining quiet as they'd sat and watched Nathan's movie pick. Haley wasn't sure if it was because Peyton had gone or because she and Nathan had just informed her that they'd be staying the night because Peyton wouldn't be back until the next morning.

"What the hell had he been thinking?" She asks herself.

"Who?"

"Hmm?" Haley asks looking up at Nathan, who raised an eyebrow at her. Realising she must have spoken aloud she answered him. "Lucas, what was he thinking asking Peyton to stay overnight?"

Nathan grins, "Well I could answer that if you really wanted me to?"

"Uck, shut up!" She says slapping at him. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it! What was he thinking taking away the one person Brooke really needs with her right now, especially at night if what Peyton says is still true."

Nathan shrugged, there were a lot of things his brother had been doing lately that he couldn't explain or find the reasons for. This was just another to add to the growing list.

"Everything's different for her now isn't it?" He said as his thoughts moved away from his brother to his friend. He wasn't entirely ignorant to how things had changed when Lucas had turned up earlier.

Haley was quiet as she spent a few minutes thinking about how life had changed for Brooke. They were all so focused on getting through a few hours at a time that she hadn't really considered the impact this would have in the long term.

"Yes, it's very different now." Haley answered him.

"If that had happened to you…" Nathan shakes his head pulling her closer, he had no idea what he'd do if Haley had been hurt like Brooke had.

"It doesn't bare thinking about," She replied quickly, rubbing her hand over his chest in comfort. "But I don't think it's possible to go through what she has… and not have it change you." She continued making sure to keep her voice low. Even if they were watching a late night show and Brooke was supposed to be sleeping, she didn't want to risk the brunette hearing their conversation.

"She won't be able to treat sex the same way again." Nathan commented. "It's just, hooking up with some random guy at a party wasn't much to her, sex was just another way to have fun for Brooke." He explain further off Haley's look.

"I don't think that's been true for a while." Haley replied.

"Right, Chase." Nathan answered. "Do you really think he has a chance with Brooke right now, Lucas said he seemed like he wanted them to get back together."

Haley hadn't even been thinking about Chase, but now that she was. "Honestly, no. He basically dumped her on the day of prom over something that'd happened before he'd ever set foot in Tree Hill. And besides she has enough to deal with right now without having that on her plate as well." She was still slightly annoyed that Lucas had asked her to talk to Brooke and Peyton about having Chase come over to see her. She'd left his name out because she had hoped to talk to Peyton alone about the whole thing.

It just didn't seem right to spring Chase on Brooke without any kind of warning beforehand, especially if he was hoping they could be an item once again.

"You know I tried so hard to get Brooke to date me that summer, before I started dating Peyton, she wouldn't even think about it." He laughed. "Gave me the total brush off every time."

"Was kinda bad for my ego, here I was captain of the varsity basketball team and I couldn't even get the head cheerleader to give me a second look." He remembered back to all those parties where he'd watched his friend get hit on by almost every guy in the room. Watching as more often than not she'd disappear with one of them for an hour or, in some cases, all night.

"I asked her once," He said seriously to Haley, reaching over and taking her hand into his and lacing their fingers together. "Why she never gave me a chance… she said I was one of the only guys she had as a friend and didn't want to lose that by having sex screw it up."

"Wow." Haley said softly, stunned by Brooke's reasoning for not sleeping with her husband.

"Of course I thought that was just a load of bull shit, and at the next party I spent my whole time ignoring her and talking to Peyton." He explained running his free hand through his hair. He knew talking about this to Haley was making him sound like a complete asshole but that was how he acted at the time, and was willing to admit that.

"I asked her out in front of the rest of the cheerleaders a few days later."

"Is that why you treated Peyton so badly, because she wasn't Brooke?" Haley asked sternly.

"No! Of course not, I know I was a jackass back then but it was nothing like that I swear." He said needing Haley to believe him. "Maybe spending all that time with her had been to get back at Brooke, but not asking her out. It's just that… she's so different… and I liked that, but I never really understood her."

He watched his wife frown and tried to explain himself better, or at least the way he'd been thinking back when he'd started dating Peyton.

"She isn't like the other cheerleaders, she's not like Theresa or Bevin or Rachel-"

"Thankfully there's only one cheating, husband-stealing skank like Rachel." Haley mumbled.

"She only joined the cheer squad for Brooke." Nathan continued not wanting to let his wife get started on how she felt about Rachel. "She was never really into the whole thing, she'd rather have been left alone with her sketch pad than get mixed up in all of that stuff."

"But she never could say no to Brooke." He laughed. "Man, she hated having all the guys staring at her at first, but she got into it. That's the way she is, you know." He shrugged. "If she was going to be a cheerleader then she was going to do her best, and be as good as the rest of them."

He grinned at his wife. "She even managed to talk you into becoming a cheerleader, for which I'll be eternally grateful." He said leaning down and kissing her. "Going to have to get you back into that outfit in a few months." He continued with a wink, pleased when he noticed Haley blush at the idea.

"We'll see."

His smile faded as he thought back to the tape of him and Brooke.

"At one of the parties at my house I'd gotten kinda drunk and was doing my usual flirting with all the girls and Peyton saw, boy was she pissed… she'd been in a bad mood since the day before," He recalled that she'd been upset but she refused to talk to him about it which had pissed him off at the time. "Anyway she dumped me. Again, must have been like the tenth time in two weeks."

He laughed turning to Haley. "That should have been a clue as to how bad we were together, huh?"

"So she storms off and I sulk over to Brooke saying she'd broken up with me again. Honestly by this time I think Brooke was sick to death of the both of us coming to her to complain."

As he remembered that night better he couldn't bring to mind having seen Brooke at all until that moment, but she hadn't been interested in anything he'd had to say about Peyton, come to think about it she'd grabbed another drink the moment he'd mentioned the other girls name.

"She was even way more drunk than I was which is saying something… and the rest… you and most of Tree Hill witnessed." He explained.

Haley frowned not sure what to make of the whole incident, from the way it sounded it came across as Nathan having only dated Peyton to get back at Brooke for turning him down, and to make it worse, at the first drunken opportunity he'd slept with the brunette.

"Do you regret that night happened?" She asked softly not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that.

Nathan sighed.

"We had fun that night, and we talked the next morning, about a lot of stuff. About our friendship, did you know her mom thought we would get married to each other? She tried the whole set up thing, always mentioned what a great catch I'd be to Brooke."

He smiled sadly at his wife.

"I love Brooke, Hales. But am I in love with her? No. Do I regret that night?" He shook his head and frowned trying to find the right way to answer that.

"I regret the way you and Peyton found out about it, I regret being stupid enough to tape us in the first place… but I don't think I can regret having that time with her." He says hoping his wife would understand.

"Even if she probably does." He added laughing lightly.

"Awww." She said as he pouted at her. She knew she had nothing to worry about and given what she'd said about Chase having no right to be upset over something that had happened in the past, how could she hold this against Brooke or her husband.

"Peyton dumped you, Brooke said you didn't stand a chance with her… guess you're lucky I came along to stop the humiliation." She said with a grin as Nathan moved to kiss her.

_Lucky for me too._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, well I think I'll call it a night." Karen said as she placed the last of the dishes into the sink. "And don't bother with them, it'll give me something to do tomorrow."

Peyton nodded, if Karen wanted to clean the dishes herself who was she to deprive her of that.

"Now, I know you are both old enough to be responsible for your actions, and you are going off to college in a few short months where you will no doubt get up to god knows what. But I'm trusting you to be adult enough to share a bed in my house, don't make me be sorry about this are we clear?" Karen asked her son and his girlfriend.

"Sure mom, we'll behave I promise." Lucas replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before she wandered off to her room.

"Goodnight Karen." Peyton managed to croak out before the older woman disappeared completely.

Then she turned her attention to Lucas beside her, looking at him in shock but he only blinked innocently back at her.

It took every ounce of control Peyton had to wait until both of them were safely behind his bedroom door before giving in to the temptation of cuffing him on the shoulder with her fist.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" She said harshly in as quiet a voice as she could manage given the circumstances. "Do you really expect me to want to stay here tonight?"

Lucas at least had the good grace to look embarrassed given her reaction.

"I'm going to go with 'no' at this point." He said sarcastically before sitting on the edge of his bed.

Peyton was at a loss as to how he could have thought she'd ever agree to that. Brooke had only gotten out of hospital this morning. She was injured, had trouble sleeping alone, and didn't have a clue about this little arrangement – so how could Peyton possibly refuse!

Covering her face with both of her hands she tried counting to ten to see if that would stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs or hauling off and attacking Lucas again.

She got as far as forty-five before she gave up.

"Look, this was a bad idea from the start, I should never have come over. But I just can't believe you'd think it was okay to leave Brooke alone the day she got out of hospital." She said infuriated with Lucas for ever having turned up at the apartment that evening.

"She's not alone though, Nathan and Haley agreed to stay over with her." Lucas replied hoping that would help calm his girlfriend down some.

"What?" That was the first Peyton had heard. "When did this all get decided, and why wasn't I told about it?"

"Well, I asked them tonight… when you were getting your shoes?" He informed her. "They said it was fine." He continued eager to reassure her.

"Wait, so Brooke knows all about this? She thinks I won't be back tonight?" Peyton asked with a sinking feeling.

"I guess." Lucas shrugged.

_Great! That's just great! She's going to think…_

"I'm… going to just… go. I think I should just go… now." Peyton stuttered pointing to the door before she just started walking towards it.

Lucas sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave before flopping back onto his bed.

"That when well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you want to crash in with Brooke, or are you going to stay out here with your husband and keep him warm?" Nathan asked giving Haley a sad look.

"Yeah right!" Haley replied throwing a cushion at him. "Of course, I'm not camping out in here-"

Haley was interrupted by Peyton walking into the apartment.

"Hey guys." Peyton said as she glanced around. Nathan and Haley were laying some blankets down on the floor having moved the table aside.

"Brooke in the bathroom?" She asked.

"Um, no." Haley replied glancing over at a clock. "She went to bed about a half hour ago, we checked in on her, I think she's sleeping but I wasn't sure."

Nathan just looked at the blonde, from what Lucas had said there was no way Peyton was going to be back tonight. "Are you just checking up on her?" He asked not sure what to make of her arrival.

"Huh? No, I'm back." Peyton said confused at first as to why Nathan had asked her that. "Thanks for being willing to look out for her but I'm not staying anywhere but here, so you guys can take off, okay?" She clarified.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as Nathan helped her back to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks but you guys can go home." Peyton said moving to hug each of her friends. She knew Lucas had sprung the idea of them staying over on them just as he had with her, but it meant a lot to her that they were okay with staying to make sure Brooke wasn't left alone.

"Okay, well if that's settled I guess I'll put these back." Nathan said taking the extra pillows and covers back to the closet before heading further down the hall to use the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Peyton? We weren't expecting you back tonight." Haley asked placing her hand on the other girls arm.

"Yeah, I heard." Peyton replied still angry. "Was she okay after I left?" She asked more concerned with Brooke than going over what an ass her boyfriend was.

Haley chewed on her lower lip, and then shook her head. "Not really, no. We all talked for a bit, but she just wasn't in the mood, I'm not even sure she was sleeping when I checked on her." She confessed.

Peyton squeezed her hand and nodded as Nathan came back into the room.

"Thanks for everything guys." She said walking them out of the door before she locked it and leaned against it staring into the apartment. It was hard to remember how happy they had all been just a few hours before, but those feelings were gone now.

Tossing her keys onto the breakfast counter Peyton turned out the lights before she headed into the bedroom and the only person that counted at the moment as far as she was concerned.

She quickly kicked her trainers off and pulled her top over her head before taking her jeans off and crawling into the bed.

"You awake?" She asked softly.

"Haley? I told you to wait until Nathan fell asleep." Came the raspy response from the body facing away from her.

Peyton smothered her laughter as she moved to pull Brooke to her, now that she knew her touch wouldn't frighten the other girl.

"Oh don't worry," Peyton began as she cuddled up behind Brooke. "He isn't even in the apartment right now."

"Really?" Brooke asked with great interest as she turned in Peyton's arms.

"Yep, all gone."

"You're not Haley." She pouted as she continued to play along.

"Well no, but I'm sure I could make you forget that small little detail." Peyton whispered with a grin as she pulled Brooke closer and stared into her eyes, happy to see the other girl was enjoying the little game they were playing.

Brooke laughed.

"I don't know," She said considering the offer. "You are taller than her, and skinner too." She continued watching the lower lip extend on Peyton's face.

"I'm not good enough?"

Brookes grin widened as she watched the blonde's lower lip start to tremble.

"Well I never said that." Brooke smirked at her.

Peyton smiled and then pulled Brooke into a tight hug. Sighing deeply before she released the other girl. "I'm sorry about tonight, I never would have left if I thought that was his idea." She explained.

"It's okay Peyton."

"It's not," Peyton refuted in a slightly raised voice. "I'm sorry you thought I wasn't going to be here for you, because that's never going to happen Brooke." She says pulling her down to rest against her as she normally did.

"I'll always be here for you Brooke, always." She promised as Brooke tightened her hold on her for a moment.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered wishing that was true, but Lucas had shown tonight that Peyton had other people that wanted her to be there for them.

And someone was going to lose out eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Well hope you're all doing okay and I'll catch you all next time!

Okay, ha, one last thing - sorry it'll be late but the review replies will get done over the weekend:( I'm too tired right now :pout:


	35. Chapter 35

**Part 35**

Clinging to the last vestiges of her dream Peyton lifted her hand to her face as she felt something tickle her. It had been one of the really good ones, the kind that had been less common over the last week or so. She couldn't remember exactly what had been happening or who was with her but she knew she had been laughing with someone, someone that made her happy, and she desperately wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as she could. Groaning as she swiped at her nose, she heard a giggle at her ear, frowning, she pried an eyelid open and mustered a glare for the offender.

Brooke just calmly smiled back at the blonde as she watched the eye rotate in her direction.

"Morning."

Peyton immediately closed her eye again and turned over away from the other girl reaching to pull the cover over her head as she went. She was a little upset that she would no longer be able to get back to her dream but being with Brooke was a pretty good alternative to a dream she couldn't remember much about anyway.

But she was going to make her work for it.

Brooke watched completely unfazed at being ignored and decided that she would just have to try a little harder to wake Peyton up. Slowly she inched forward until she had plastered herself up against her friends back, letting her arm come around to rest on the other girl's stomach.

"Well," She began, surprised when her hand was met with warm skin rather than the cotton of the vest top the blonde was wearing, not that it stopped her tightening her hold. "Aren't we grumpy this morning? That time of the month?"

"No!"

"Hmm, you sure?" Brooke asked, her thumb brushing back and forth over Peyton's stomach. "I could give you a massage, if you wanted?" She whispered.

"Yes I'm sure." Peyton said straining to keep her voice at a normal tone, not wanting Brooke to know the reaction her body was starting to have to her touch. Her eyes had automatically closed the moment Brooke moved to hold her, her tiredness completely gone as every cell in her body seemed to come to life.

"Then get your scrawny ass up out of bed!" Brooke shouted, her hand moving to grab hold of the cover and toss it back, exposing both of them to the cooler room air.

"Ahh!" Peyton cried feeling goose bumps raise on her arms as her warm cocoon was suddenly ripped away from her. She narrowed her eyes at Brooke who was laughing as she bounced on her knees beside her. In a flash she had her arms around Brooke's waist and they were soon rolling around on the bed giggling as they each tried to get the upper hand. Peyton was being careful to be gentle given how hurt the other girl was which meant eventually Brooke was able to pin Peyton beneath her.

"I win!" She declared.

Peyton shook her head at the other girl and sighed, bemused at how childish her friend could be at times. Not that she had a problem with it. Brooke had always been the only person she had ever acted this way with so she was happy to see this side of her best friend returning.

Peyton stared up at Brooke for a heartbeat, her eyes twinkling. "Didn't you say you liked it better when I was on top?" She enquired cheekily.

Brooke gasped. "Oh that is it!" She said, her fingers darting out and over her friend's body.

"No… don't… come on! Stop, please… I'm sorry!" Peyton rushed out between giggles trying to bat hands away from her body but Brooke had the advantage of knowing exactly where her most ticklish spots were.

Brooke laughed but kept up her assault, unmoved by her friend's protests.

Peyton tucked her elbows into her body to try and prevent Brooke reaching under her arms but the other girl would just alternate to get a swipe under her knee and even going for the sole of her foot when she bent her legs up to her chest in defence.

"Brooke!" Peyton breathed out trying to turn her back to the brunette. "I'm going to pee myself!" She cried when Brooke found the sensitive area just below her ribcage.

That stopped Brooke cold, as much fun as she was having _that_ would be a bit much, especially while she was still on top of her.

Peyton turned back over and held Brooke's wrists in her hands as she eased her body straight again, her laughter finally dying down.

"Now," She began as she looked at the grinning girl still sat astride her hips. "Would you mind explaining why we're awake at such a ridiculous time?" She asked, still finding it strange that Brooke had been awake before her. Brooke was the one she would have to drag kicking and screaming out of bed more often than not if they were to make it to school on time.

This was definitely a change but had happened on a few occasions before, often when Brooke had the idea of skipping school for a day at the beach, or shopping. But given what had happened Peyton suspected that Brooke could quite as easily have woken early from nightmares only the brunette seemed in too much of a good mood for that to be the case.

_So that only left…_

"Okay, spill it!" She demanded when Brooke failed to respond.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sawyer." Brooke replied haughtily raising her chin higher for effect.

Peyton eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds but Brooke's expression didn't change. _Fine, I'll just have to do this the hard way._

And with that decided, Peyton quickly flipped them over and set about getting her own revenge on the other girl, but kept her touch light and away from the more injured parts of Brooke's body.

"AH! Peyton, this isn't fair!" Brooke cried out then felt a sharp pain along her side as she laughed.

Peyton saw her friend wince slightly and quickly stopped, letting the other girl catch her breath, but her hands remained on Brooke's body.

"Sorry."

Peyton remembered just how much she enjoyed being with Brooke, summer had always been her favourite time of the year, because she spent it almost exclusively with Brooke.

Apart from the week or two she often had to spend with her parents in some other part of the country, pretending to be the perfect family, Brooke would usually stay over at her place the whole time. For a few months of the year there were no cheerleading competitions, no practises, no school work to do, nothing to worry about and no one to answer to. It was just them against the world.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly after taking a moment to let the pain subside and was greeted by Peyton gazing down at her.

"Hi." She said grinning up at the other girl as her hands came to rest on her friends thighs as she lingered above her.

"Hey," Peyton said lowering to touch foreheads. "I've missed this… us." She whispered.

Brooke smiled happily back at the blonde, waiting until she'd pulled away before tugging on a lock of hair. "Me too."

They fell silent after that just looking at each other with goofy grins on their faces until a throat cleared loudly beside them.

"Well, isn't this cute!" Haley smirked at them as she captured the image of her friends on her cell phone. She had been standing there for a few seconds but felt it necessary to announce her presence given the tension she could feel between the two girls.

Peyton looked to the side noticing Haley standing at the foot of the bed for the first time. Confused, she looked from the grinning pregnant girl with her phone directed at her to Brooke who was staring up at her in shock.

She blushed.

"And you thought Nathan had something to worry about; I wonder what someone's boyfriend would say if he saw this!" Haley said with a smirk.

Peyton's blush deepened as she took in how close she was with Brooke and who Haley was referring to.

_Lucas!_

Panicked, she flipped over away from Brooke and tried to calm her thundering heart as the situation she found herself in was brought home to her. Here she was messing about with Brooke, half undressed and _in bed_, after she had walked out on her boyfriend last night.

Peyton threw her arm over her face knowing she had to be blushing badly at this point and simply ignored Haley.

Brooke on the other hand was taken aback by just how quickly the blonde had retreated from her. She swallowed against how much that hurt and plastered a smile on her face as she eased herself up into a seated position.

"You again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Haley watched her two friends and guessed she probably had interrupted something, Peyton still hadn't moved and Brooke was looking at her with something close to irritation. "Uhmm… I'll just… wait out there, ha."

Brooke sighed quietly as she watched Haley leave then turned to look at the blonde beside her. Peyton was still hiding behind her arm even though Haley was no longer in the room.

She stared at her friend a moment longer, suddenly feeling very alone, before she moved off the bed and over to the drawers holding some of her clothes.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," She said keeping her back to Peyton as she collected her things. "Why don't you head out there and get that phone off Haley? And while you're at it remind her she doesn't exactly live here anymore."

And with that she made her way to the bathroom, taking careful steps so she didn't over stress her thigh.

Unknown to Brooke, Peyton watched her every move from the crook of her elbow.

The bitterness in Brooke's voice worried Peyton, she just didn't know who Brooke was pissed at most; Haley for interrupting them or at her for the way she had just acted.

With a sigh and a shake of her head Peyton sat up and then started to get changed, having decided that she should just go do as Brooke had asked as well as see who was all in the other room.

_And why exactly we have visitors before eight in the freaking morning!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton tried not to laugh as she slowly approached Haley and Nathan who were both seated at the breakfast counter, Nathan was looking on puzzled as his wife repeatedly banged her head against the worktop.

"Now," She started, taking a seat across from the couple. "As much as it pains me to do this, I have been ordered to retrieve both your cell phone and your house key."

Haley lifted head dejectedly to the smirking blonde and pouted.

"Come on hand them over." Peyton said holding out her hand.

Still upset at having embarrassed all three of them with what she had thought was simply a joke, Haley easily handed over her phone to her friend without much thought and then pushed her set of keys towards her.

Peyton grinned as she quickly pulled up the picture of herself and Brooke from only moments before, ignoring her friends when Haley groaned and once again placed her head down against the counter as Nathan stroked her back.

It was a cute picture and as she moved through the shots Peyton found that Haley had captured two more, they definitely looked very compromising given that she was rolling around half naked with someone that wasn't her boyfriend. But if you took Lucas out of the picture, there was nothing to be ashamed of and she quickly set about transferring the images to her own cell before deleting them from Haley's.

"Okay so will someone tell me why my wife has decided to remove a few hundred brain cells the hard way?" Nathan asked as Haley failed to move from her position.

"Well I could but then I'd have to kill ya Nate, and as it is I'm not sure we'll be able to save Haley here." Peyton explained in a serious voice and patted the pregnant girls hand in pity.

Haley snatched her hand away and lifted her head to scowl at the blonde. Peyton was having way too much fun over this whole thing. "You're mean!"

"And you're in trouble!" Peyton countered adding a flash of her tongue for good measure.

"Oh, real mature." Haley huffed, still pouting.

"I'm not the one married with a kid on the way before I graduate from high school; I don't _have_ to be mature!" Peyton smirked.

Haley just narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Was that an insult?" Nathan turned his head and questioned Haley.

"I'm not sure." Haley replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Peyton just looked innocently back at her friends as they worked over her comment trying to decide whether or not to be offended.

"Peyton! Can you come here please?"

The three friends turned in the direction of Brooke's voice before Peyton grinned at having her escape route provided for her and backed away from the couple.

"Count yourself lucky Sawyer." Nathan called out as she disappeared.

Still grinning Peyton quickly ducked into the bathroom which was where Brooke had called her from.

"What can I d-" Peyton began but feel silent as she took in the view in front of her. Brooke was naked except for the towel she had wrapped around her waist, holding it up in front to cover her breasts.

Peyton suddenly found her mouth dry looking at her friend who nervously shifted before turning and presenting her back to the blonde.

Swallowing she took a step closer to Brooke. "What do you need?" She asked softly, ignoring the red lines that marred part of the other girls back.

Brooke sighed before looking over her shoulder to her friend. She'd tried coping herself but she simply couldn't reach this one properly without pulling the stitches in her side.

"Could you pull the dressing off?" She asked.

The dressing she was talking about ran from her right shoulder to just above her hip and protected two of the more serious wounds her back had received. The problem was that when she used her left hand she pulled at the stitches on the right side of her body and it was just too awkward a position to try and use her right hand.

"Sure, no problem." Peyton said moving closer as Brooke turned her head away. She watched Brooke's shoulders lift as she took a deep breath then lifted her hand to the top of the bandage, frowning when she noticed it was shaking.

Looking forward Peyton locked her gaze with the brown eyes watching her in the mirror above the sink.

"Ready?" She asked confidently not wanting Brooke to get upset and waited until Brooke nodded giving her the okay to begin.

Peyton steadied herself before her fingers started to pull the dressing away from the skin of her friends back. Slowly she pealed it down trying to be as careful as she could so as not to cause her friend any more pain than necessary, but she knew it had to hurt a little.

Silently she kept going, bit by bit, until the whole of the dressing had come off. Thankful that it was over Peyton glanced quickly over the thick red marks glad that they looked to be healing well before she raised her eyes to catch Brooke's in the mirror again.

"Hey!" Peyton said alarmed at the tears streaming down her friends face. Quickly she pulled the other girl to her, careful not to put too much pressure on the freshly exposed scars. Waiting until Brooke had calmed down some Peyton placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Those will heal. All of these," Peyton continued looking over Brooke's body. "Will heal. You will heal." She said her conviction clear in her voice.

Brooke sniffed, tears still leaking from her eyes as she watched Peyton. This had been the first time she had really taken the time to look at her scars. Her body was littered with them, and while most of them were small and shallow, and would heal just as Peyton had said, some would not.

Some were too big, too deep, and too painful to ever truly disappear from existence as so many others would given time.

She had thought it wouldn't matter to her, that she could ignore all the marks over her body, the knife marks, the stab wounds, the black threads that had held her skin together preventing her from bleeding to death, all the vivid bruising over her body… none of it should really matter to her right?

Not when she had survived everything that bastard had done to her.

Not when she was safe, not when Peyton was safe.

Then why did they make her feel ugly… dirty… ashamed to have Peyton standing beside her, seeing her like this.

"You hear me Brooke?" Peyton asked her hands moving to hold Brooke's face gently in her grip.

Brooke nodded even as another sob escaped past her lips.

Sighing Peyton steadily wiped away tear after tear until they slowed and finally stopped. "Come here." She said pulling the brunette into another hug and kissing her head.

This time Brooke held Peyton as tightly as she could, paying little attention to the pain it caused her, and silently thanking the other girl for being her best friend, for being there for her when she needed her, for believing in her. Always.

And for giving her the courage to maybe, just maybe, start to believe in herself again.

"Thanks." Brooke whispered as they moved apart slightly.

Peyton smiled at Brooke, glad to see her friends composure return. "You have nothing to thank me for Brooke." She said before placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Now get in that shower before someone else barges in without knocking."

Brooke let out a laugh as she dropped the towel covering her body and stepped into the shower giving Peyton a wink as she passed.

Shaking her head Peyton waited a moment until Brooke had turned the shower on and seemed to be doing better before heading back out to her other friends.

She still had a few answers to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Now guys, we all know I suck at posting, but I hope you forgive me… cause I wuve you guys!!

**Mission accomplished - thank you Ghostwriter6647**

Anyways thanks for reading, and I'll catch you all next time. Which will hopefully be a lot sooner :D


	36. Chapter 36

**BOOO!**

**TRICK OR TREAT???**

**The story so far…**

Okay lets see, it all started with Prom night, and Brooke seeing the word whore on her dress. Gotta love Peyton's sense of humour right? Well anyway, seeing that made Brooke realise that Peyton hadn't completely given up on their friendship… and that made Brooke decide that it was time to finally come clean with the blonde.

So off she went grinning the whole way over to see Peyton. But when it came right down to it she was still terrified, not of the truth, she'd had more than enough time to accept that already, but of what would happen after. After Peyton knew she was in love with her. Well, they got as far as the telling, but the aftermath? A knock at the door cut that short, the _boyfriend _had arrived to take his date to Prom. Lucky him. So, sucking it up Brooke smiled, told Peyton to have a good time and left.

Peyton went to Prom still in shock, and who'd blame her for not having the time of her life after that? Right, him. So, faking a headache, or something, she tossed him aside to go home and think about _stuff…_ :D but instead of those happy, happy thoughts what did she find on her return?

Brooke.

Or what was left of her after Ian Banks had gotten through with her for messing up his plans for the night by keeping him from Peyton. She wasn't a pretty sight and lets just leave it at that, okay?

So off to hospital they went, a few days of healing, lots of sleepless nights, a coma and several very worried friends later, Brooke was able to leave the hospital. During this time there was also some posters, pain in the ass reporters, cops, and family to deal with, not to mention a potential serial killer on the loose somewhere.

Oh, and Brooke having to find a new place to stay, the solution… well obviously she moved in with Peyton, duh people! Not at her place but at the apartment now that Naley had upped sticks to his mom's mansion as they waited to welcome their first child. Convenient right? I thought so, but between you and me I don't think the _boyfriend_ was overly pleased. Tough.

What else? Oh right, Brooke was enjoying being out of the hospital, even though she wasn't fully recovered she'd hated being stuck there away from her friends, away from Peyton, who'd been with her as much as possible since she'd woken up. A Peyton who seemed happy to be around her, holding her, laughing with her, even sharing a bed with her again… maybe there was still hope that… but again the _boyfriend _arrived to drive home once more that Brooke wasn't who Peyton had wanted in her life.

It was just that she never felt second best when it was just the two of them, Peyton seemed to enjoy their time alone as much as she did. Take this morning for instance, if Haley hadn't walked in when she had, who knows what could have happened between them, alone, half naked, in bed together… but she did walk in, and Peyton did freak out.

Maybe it was time to stop thinking so much about Peyton and try worrying about getting herself back to who she was before the attack, if that was possible…

Sigh, and on we go.

Oh and by the way just in case you might be wondering about the time frame? It's been seven days since the day of Prom, that's right just seven days.

**Part 36**

Nathan glanced down at his watch as discreetly as he could before turning to Haley with a raised eyebrow. It was getting late, and they had already been sitting in his car for the last hour or more.

Haley replied by opening her hand out of sight of their back seat passenger and shrugging in a helpless expression just as unsure as her husband as to what to do.

Nathan sighed and stared out the windscreen as little by little empty parking spaces began to fill and disappear. The longer they waited the more people they would have to deal with once the got out of his SUV, and the harder it would be on Brooke to deal with. The whole point of getting here so early was that there would be fewer people for Brooke to have to be around.

He sighed again.

_That is if we even manage to get out of the car at some point._

"Brooke," Nathan starts, keeping his tone gentle as he turns slightly in the driver's seat to look at his friend. "The longer we wait out here the more crowded it's going to get in there." He reminded her.

Brooke looked up from her study of her current choice in nail polish, it was a little strange to see and she wasn't at all sure why she had bothered putting it on in the first place. It wasn't like she wanted people looking at her. The last thing she wanted was to stand out more than she already would given her oversized clothes and the baseball cap she planned to hide under.

"I know." She bemoaned with a pout. Now that they were there she wished she could go back and beg Peyton to come with her. Instead, here she was about to go into public for the first time since her attack and where was the one person she needed?

_Over on the other side of town because you told her you didn't need her with you for this!_

_Yeah_, she snorted, _why on earth would I need my best friend here to hold my hand, just because I'm shaking like a leaf at the thought of going in there… pah… I can do this on my own… oh suuure I can!_

Brooke rolled her eyes at herself and looked out her window as another car pulled up a few spaces from them. She watched with a pang in her chest as a young blonde woman was helped from the car by a man with a wide smile. Her eyes followed automatically as the couple made their way towards the mall entrance, laughter ringing out as they went, arms wrapped around each other as if the world was a beautiful place in which only they existed.

There was no magic in Brooke's world at the moment, only the cold fear of the unknown, of what the future would hold for her now, or more precisely… who it wouldn't.

So all she could do was try not to think of the future, of what might be, and instead live in the here and now. Focusing as much as possible on the small steps she had to take in order to get her life back… well, it wouldn't be her old life… but it would be a life.

Maybe she could now have the life she wished for, without all the things she hated about her past. A future with only the things that mattered, really mattered, to her…

Like a best friend she needed with a desperation that went beyond the love she felt for the younger girl. She wanted Peyton in her life. There was no future Brooke could envisage that didn't have the blonde at the centre of it.

She sighed.

She needed to learn to crawl again with her dreams before she could spend time flying in that particular fantasy.

_Last night proved that, Peyton has Lucas, and as long as that's true you have to deal with life as it is, not how you want it to be. Peyton can't always be there for you…_

"We could always come back tomorrow, Brooke, if you want?" Haley offered softly as the early morning continued to slip away from them.

Nathan shot his wife a look. "Yeah, cause Saturdays are the slow days at the mall, nothing like a stampede at all." He muttered at her earning him a scowl which he ignored.

_But, _Brooke smiled,_ Naley are a damn good substitute when it comes to friendship and support._

"Fine!" Brooke said as she picked up the baseball cap beside her and slipped it on over head. "Lets get this over with." And with that she got up and left the car leaving Nathan and Haley to scramble out after her.

It was time for another baby step, and she knew her friends would be there for her if she needed them, hands at the ready in case she took a tumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of her car as she sat frowning unseeing into the distance. She felt angry over what had happened between herself and Brooke this morning, and was upset that Brooke no longer seemed to want her around.

_Why else would she have gone with Nathan and Haley, leaving me to talk to the guys, like that's so much more fucking important than going with her to the mall!_

_Yeah right! _

_She just didn't want me anywhere near her._

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she was wrong but knowing in her heart that she wasn't.

After Brooke had finished with her shower things between the two of them had been awkward, not unfriendly, but there was definitely something different. There was none of their usual laughing and joking while she helped Brooke through her exercises.

Just an uncomfortable silence as they worked that had only gotten worse as Brooke explained why they had such early morning guests. Last night, while she had been over at Lucas', the three of them had talked about Brooke seeing some of their friends over the weekend. And to Peyton's surprise Brooke had agreed, but had wanted to try going out in public first, just to see if she could cope.

So that's what she was doing right now as Peyton sat sulking in her car outside the school. She was over at the mall with Nate and Haley, seeing if she could handle being amongst other people again.

It had hurt. Hearing Brooke say she didn't need to come with them, even Nathan and Haley had been shocked at that, but they hadn't said anything, so Peyton had nodded and just went along with it. Agreeing when Brooke had asked her to meet with some of the guys at school and let them know they could see her sometime the next day.

_What did I do wrong? _

Her face tensed as she tried to remember back to that morning. _Everything was fine wasn't it? She was in a great mood when she woke me up, it wasn't until… _

"Shit!" Peyton whispered as her grip faltered on the steering wheel.

_It wasn't until Haley came in and I freaked out over having her mention my boyfriend that everything changed. That was it, I did this, I hurt Brooke._

How are you going to fix this one Blondie?

Peyton groaned and hit the back of her seat with her head as she remembered back.

"_I've missed this… us." Peyton whispered._

_Brooke smiled up at her, dimples showing. "Me too."_

She let out a slow breath, there was no 'us', not in the sense of a relationship beyond that of the close friendship they had back again. She knew Brooke had expressed deeper feelings for her, but that had been before. She closed her eyes and recalled just how her body had reacted to having Brooke rapped around her from behind, her thumb stroking back and forth across the skin on her stomach.

Her breathing increased.

She remembered holding Brooke in her arms as they sat on the couch watching a film with Nathan and Haley. She'd spent half of her time trying not to let her eyes fall shut as the movie was ignored in favour of just enjoying having Brooke so close again, and the rest of it was spent making sure her hands stayed in the safe position the were in at Brooke's waist.

She swallowed hard as Haley's strange look that night suddenly held meaning to her.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

There was no way she could have really felt that… there was no way she could even be _thinking_ this… she had a boyfriend! Lucas, who she'd practically stabbed her best friend in the back to have.

She winced, that had been a poor comparison given everything but it _was_ accurate. She had gone after him while he was still dating Brooke, had been willing to sleep with him while she was still his girlfriend, had even faked shock when Brooke had cried to her that he'd broken up with her.

In the end the guilt of betraying her best friend caused her to end it with Lucas before it had really begun, but by then it had already been too late to prevent damaging her relationship with Brooke. It had taken her a long time but eventually she had managed to prove herself to the brunette again, convince her to give their friendship another chance.

_But even that didn't last long, did it? _

_Because after promising her you'd never screw up their friendship over a boy again, and pleading for forgiveness, you still did it all over again, didn't you?_

_Only this time you didn't just hurt her, you broke her. Broke her faith in you and how much you meant to each other._

Knowing now just how Brooke really felt about her just added to Peyton's guilt.

Now what was she supposed to think? She couldn't deny that Brooke was upset with her over the way she had acted this morning, she also couldn't ignore how she herself acted around Brooke, whether consciously or not.

A knock at her window made Peyton jerk upright in her seat.

"What?" She groused as she rolled the window down.

"Hey, chill." Skills said as he knelt down eye level with her. "Nate said you'd be here before class, I've been looking all over for you."

_Yeah, well congratulations, you've found me._

Peyton moaned as she got out of her car, her body protesting at her lack of movement. As she locked her car up she cast her eye upward and noticed the darkening sky.

_Guess we're about to get a taste of that bad weather up here dad._

Funny how the thought of a coming storm matched the way she was feeling right now. Even as she nodded to Skills when he began telling her where they were headed and who was there, her mind continued to assault her with images of herself and Brooke together.

And with every image a warm glow began to spread out in her chest as a single feeling rang out above all others, a feeling she recalled clearly from last night.

A feeling that with Brooke held secure in her arms, she was at peace.

It was a feeling she had seldom had in her adult life, not really since her mother had been alive had she felt that way.

The question now was what, if anything, was she going to do about it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, this hasn't been too bad has it?" Haley asks Brooke with a nudge to her shoulder as they wait for Nathan to return. The three of them had made it to the centre of the mall without any trouble at all.

Brooke was even able to release her death grip on Nathan's arm eventually, having latched on to him while they were still outside in fear of what reaction she'd have once she was inside. She'd thought it would be unfair to run the risk of breaking Haley's hand or arm if panic were to overwhelm her.

_Besides,_ Brooke thought with a grin, _Nathan's a big strong guy, he can take it. And it'll give him an idea of what Hales will do to him when she's giving birth._

_Hell, I was probably too gentle!_

"Yeah, it's not too bad being here." Brooke replied, and even though she still had her face shielded she hadn't been afraid of being around other shoppers. She may have received a few curious looks but mostly they had been completely ignored.

They were both seated on a bench that faced the water fountain, the food court was on the opposite side, but they had all silently chosen to stop here, away from the hustle and bustle of people having late breakfasts or early lunches.

Haley had a hard time not thinking about which stores she would like to go into, they weren't here to shop, they were here to help Brooke. At least that's what she had to keep reminding herself as her eyes drifted to yet another baby store.

_Were there always this many or am I just noticing them more because I'm pregnant?_

She sighed quietly as she reluctantly moved her eyes and thought away from filling the new furniture she'd discovered in the nursery.

"Finally, I mean how long does it take to order a latte?" Brooke asked herself as she spotted Nathan making his way back towards them.

"Hmm?" Haley mumbled, her attention drifting back to the store again, and the 'sale now on' sign. "Oh, yeah."

Brooke glanced sideways at the girl and then followed her gaze to see what had her so fascinated. She smiled, she couldn't really blame Haley, they were at the mall after all, and there was probably still a mountain of things the young couple still had to get for the impending arrival.

_Maybe… _Brooke smiled as an idea began to form in her mind.

Nathan handed Brooke and his wife their drinks before sitting down on the other side of Brooke to drink his own. He took a moment to flex his hand out of the brunette's line of vision, grateful that the feeling had eventually returned to his hand. He may not be left handed, but he did plan on using both hands to hold his wife and son when the time came.

"So, are we waiting for Peyton to show up here or is she heading over to our place when she finishes at school?" He asked hoping there time at the mall was about to come to an end. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen Haley stare a little too long at several of the stores they had past, but he also knew that wasn't why they were here.

Not that he was using Brooke as an excuse not to trail after his wife as she browsed in store after store using him as a glorified pack mule, but he was kind of hoping it would give him a reprieve. At least for today, he knew Haley would have no problem if Brooke wanted them to try this again tomorrow, and he had a good idea they would probably be back here tomorrow, Brooke or no Brooke.

"Tell you what, why don't we let Haley here have a quick look in that store over there while we finish our drinks here. Then after that we can call Blondie up and see what to do next." Brooke said watching Haley's face brighten at the idea of shopping.

She ignored Nathan's response.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Haley quickly asked, placing a hand on the brunette's arm. "That wasn't part of the plan for coming here." She continued, not wanting Brooke to be suggesting something that would make her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure." Brooke reassures her friend. "This hasn't been anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be. I'm not about to run around waving my hands in the air or anything." She said with a grin. "Nathan and I are just going to sit right here until you get back, I'll be fine, if not we'll come find you okay?"

Haley wavered but Brooke really did seem to be okay with it and Nathan would be with her the whole time.

"Okay I guess a quick look couldn't hurt, but you had both better not move from here while I'm gone, got that?" Haley said as she hauled herself up from the bench.

"Yes mom!" Brooke replied to her, going so far as to give her a little salute which cause Haley to smile back at her.

Nathan and Brooke watch as Haley slowly move away from them and towards the baby store.

Silence descended over the pair for a few moments.

"So it's just the two of us," Brooke says turning her head to the side to send Nathan a quick grin. "Hmm… whatever shall we do?" Brooke asked coyly as she turned back around to watch Haley disappear into the store in search of some bargains.

Nathan laughed nervously as Brooke shifted closer to him.

"I think we should probably take this opportunity… to talk." Brooke said as she placed her arm through Nathan's and guided him forward out of their seats.

"We should?" He asked her nervously as he glanced back in the direction his wife had gone in. _Didn't Haley tell us not to move? _Well his options were pretty limited and in the end he didn't have much choice other than to follow where Brooke lead them.

"Oh yes," Brooke agreed nodding her head. "First there's the little matter of some posters."

"Oh..."

"And then I think we can move on to just what kind of stuff you've been asking my best friend lately."

"Umm…"

"But don't worry," She said sweetly, flashing her dimples at him. "I'm sure we can find more to talk about if Haley isn't back after all that."

"Ah." Nathan sighed despondently as he resigned himself to his fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN - **hey guys, doesn't guilt work great on a writer?

Well anyway I hope this was a treat for those still reading ;) you know I love you!!

What can I say other than sorry it's taken this long, and sadly I doubt updates will ever go back to weekly, I just can't find the time. I know this update was a long time in coming and I am sorry, I'll try not to let it go that long again.

Thanks go to every single person that has read this story.

Those that review, sorry about the lack of replies, but thank you for taking the time to do that, it means a lot!

And hey we are getting closer to Breyton people!!

Another five or six chapters and we'll totally be there….

LOL

Next time!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 37**

"Bevin for the last time," Peyton said harshly, only just managing not to show how angry and frustrated she was becoming with the group of people seated on the gym bleachers in front of her. "No, it's not that kind of party… it isn't even a party to begin with!"

"But we can still bring our own drinks right?" Bevin asked hopefully, glancing from Peyton to Skills who she offered a wide grin to.

Peyton took a deep breath into her lungs, and just accepted the inevitable. "Sure Bevin." She said with a fake grin.

"Yeah!" The other cheerleader cried, but then something else occurred to her that made her frown. "Well shouldn't we start the party later then, I mean you guys don't have a pool so what will we all do if everyone gets there at three?"

Skills covered his eyes and silently prayed for his girlfriend, hoping she'd make it through the next few minutes unharmed.

Peyton on the other hand had just about enough of the stupid questions. She had no idea who had said it was a party to begin with and if she wasn't so aware that Rachel had already left town she'd be singling her out for blame.

"Look! This isn't a party okay? It's just a bunch of friends coming over for a little while to say 'hello' to Brooke, maybe watch a film or something. There won't be any alcohol, no loud music, and no one but you guys coming… got it?" Peyton asked firmly, eyeing every single person in front of her. The last thing Brooke needed was half the school turning up thinking there was some big end of year party kicking off at their apartment tomorrow.

Bevin pouted.

Peyton sighed as finally everyone seemed to get the idea. "Yes?" She asked as she watched Mouth slowly raise his hand into the air.

"Is this really such a good idea? Don't get me wrong I really want to see Brooke, but won't it be kind of awkward, I mean it's not like I'm going to have a clue what to say to her." He asked.

Peyton had to agree with him, she thought it probably would be weird to begin with, but after they got over that initial shock maybe it wouldn't be so bad. In total there was only going to be the rivercourt guys, some of the cheerleaders and a few of the guys from the basketball team coming over. And they all didn't have to show up at the same time which would help even more.

"Don't worry so much about it Mouth, okay? It's not like Brooke has any idea what to tell all of you, we'll all just play it by ear and see how it goes." She explained which seemed to relax a few of the others as well.

Taking another look around Peyton decided that there wasn't anything else she could say to them. They had already been told to let Brooke take the lead on how she interacted with them, and she'd stressed that it wouldn't be a good idea to touch Brooke straight away, that they should give her as much space as she needed. And under no circumstances were they to go anywhere in the apartment other than the front area. That way if it was too much for Brooke at any point she could just go into her room without worrying that anyone else would be there.

That was the one thing Peyton had insisted on, Brooke needed to have a safe place during this whole thing so she wouldn't feel under to much pressure with their friends there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you thought that was a good thing to do?" Brooke asked sceptically as she walked around the fountain with Nathan beside her. As a glimmer caught her eye she looked down at the array of coins that been tossed into the water recently.

A smile crossed her lips as she watched as a young boy, around five years old, was lifted by his father so he could drop a coin into the dark water, and as he was set back down his mother congratulating him with a hug at his success.

Brooke wondered if his coin carried a wish, and if it did, what a child that young would wish for. Did he wish for a brother or sister, or a puppy, or a best friend to play with? Maybe he already had all of those things and simply had no reason to wish for anything else. He seemed happy enough as the young family move off towards the food court.

Brooke stopped and looked back down into the water. There were hundreds of coins, all holding hopes for a better future. _Another one couldn't hurt, right?_

"No… but…" Nathan began to explain, but was puzzled as to why Brooke had suddenly stopped walking beside him.

"But what?" Brooke asked, while she checked her pockets, she had her house keys and cell phone, but no money. She turned and held out her hand to Nathan, "Can I have a dollar?"

Nathan blinked, but quickly recovered and dug into his jeans pocket. "Sure, here."

"Thanks, Nate." Closing her hand around the coin Brooke closed her eyes for a second, there were so many things she could wish for but only one thing her heart really needed.

Nathan watched on silently as his friend reached out with a closed fist and dropped the coin into the deep fountain with a splosh. He was a little concerned about what Brooke was doing but was reassured with the smile on her face, and decided that the idea wasn't that bad. Fishing out another coin he tossed it in along with a wish for a happy and health family.

Brooke opened her eyes in time to see the last of the ripples fade from the surface, but her coin was down there, and so was her wish. She'd never been one to do things half-heartedly, she was an all or nothing kinda girl.

_And that coin holds one hell of a wish!_

Feeling a little lighter Brooke turned back to Nathan and threaded her arm through his and moved them forward again. Not that they were actually going anywhere, they were just making circuits around the water fountain, but it made Brooke feel better than sitting stationary to be stared at by people walking by.

"So, you were saying?" She asked him, still wanting to know why he had just gone along with Lucas without talking it through with either Peyton or Haley first. Haley had been such a good influence on Nathan that she didn't understand why something that important hadn't been discussed beforehand. Nathan wasn't the stupid impulsive angry teenager he once been anymore; being married had taught him that he had other people to consider.

_Lucas on the other hand…_

"Well, it wasn't really my idea… but, yeah I…" Nathan started to explain but trailed off as he became aware of a guy approaching them. Instinct took over as he recognised the device held in the guys hand and he quickly placed himself in front of Brooke and directed an outstretched arm towards the reporter. "She's not answering anything so just get lost!"

Brooke had no idea what was going on as she was pulled behind her friend. It wasn't until she looked around Nathan's shoulder and saw a guy in his early twenties standing there, holding out a Dictaphone, that she understood. She felt herself begin to panic, she'd never even thought about reporters finding her at the mall, all she'd been worried about was if she'd last more than five seconds around strangers.

She tightened her grip on Nathan's arm and began to back up, glad when Nathan matched her movements even though he remained facing forward.

"I just have a few questions…" The reporter said in a soft tone.

"Tough, no one is saying anything to you so why don't you just leave us alone?" Nathan said, cutting him off angrily. He wasn't going to let Brooke go through that if he had anything to say about it.

"Look I'm just trying to do my job Mr Scott. The readers have a right to know what really happened." The man continued as he pulled a small note pad out from his jacket pocket.

"I don't give a shit about whatever your readers want to know!"

The reporter didn't seem bothered by Nathan's attitude at all, in fact it he seemed to enjoy it. "Did your father, the _Mayor_, help you sweep this under the carpet? Or didn't you think point shaving and gambling on the outcome of your games was a problem? Or did you just think that no one would find out?" He asked in quick succession, moving closer to the pair in front of him. He'd been chasing this story from the start, and there was no way he was going to let some punk kid get away with a rap on the knuckles just because his family had money. He knew a cover-up when he saw one.

Brooke's retreat had halted the moment Nathan had stopped and she realised that the reporter wasn't there because of what she had just gone through, but instead he was here because of Nate. Because of something he had done, something she had no idea of.

Nathan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, his mouth hung open and he was sure all the colour had drained from his face. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even form a coherent thought never mind the ability to speak.

Undeterred, the reporter sensed he was about to get his story and went in for the kill with his next few questions, knowing these would more than likely cause a reaction from his subject.

"Did your father cover up the death of a local criminal, known as Dante, the night your team won the state championship? A night that saw very large amounts of money placed on Pontiac to win even though the Raven's were the hot favourites? Were you supposed to throw that game Mr Scott? Was that the reason your wife was hospitalised that night? What really happened Mr Scott?"

Brooke had moved from behind Nathan shocked at what she was hearing, Nathan wouldn't have been involved in anything like the reporter was suggesting. There was no way he'd have anything to do with criminals, or betting scams, he'd never put his basketball career in danger like that.

But as she saw the guilt in her friends face she knew it had to be true. Everything the reporter was accusing him of… or at least the vast majority of it… was true. She started backing away again, this time from Nathan.

_Haley almost died that night… she could have lost her son… all for what? To win a bet? For money?_

Brooke felt the start of tears falling as her eyes locked with Nathan's as her head shook slowly from side to side. She couldn't believe Nathan, someone she'd know her whole life, could be capable of this.

"Brooke?" Nathan call out to his friend, unable to think of anything he could say to her. It was all true. He had come so close to losing everything he loved that night, the memories of Haley lying unmoving in the middle of that road would haunt him forever.

But worse than that image was the knowledge that he had caused it, she had saved him that night by pushing him out of Dante's path, and he would spend the rest of his life making up for his mistake.

He blinked his own tears from his eyes as he watched Brooke move further away from him. It wasn't until she turned and ran that he was snapped from his thoughts and brought back to the present.

"Damn it!"

_You're supposed to be looking after Brooke you idiot, move it and get after her or Brooke will be the least of your worries!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton sighed as she opened up Brooke's locker, as well as having promised to speak to their friends, she'd also agreed to pick up some of their textbooks so Brooke would be able to try to get some studying done over the weekend.

She was slightly sceptical about what good it would do now, she was pretty confident she'd graduate, she just did know why Brooke would put herself through this. She'd tried to talk to the principal, but he'd been in meetings over the exam schedule all morning and couldn't spare the time. His assistant had told her to come back on Monday.

_Yeah that'll work, I'll talk to him about Brooke not sitting the exams ten minutes before the first one's supposed to start!_

Peyton scoffed to herself as she pulled out another book and dropped it into the open bag at her feet. God she hated this place now, as much as she ignored it, everyone was watching her as they passed. No doubt the gossip mill had been running non-stop ever since prom, but she was sure more than a few people turned and went in the opposite direction the moment they spotted her.

_Maybe they think I'm going to just start throwing punches around again._

That brought a smile to her face. Maybe that was why she'd not really had anyone bother her since she'd been in the school, it was second break so it wasn't like there was no other kids around, they just didn't seem to be where she was in any great numbers.

"Hey, so it's all set for tomorrow then?" Came a happy voice that not only confused Peyton enough that she frowned at the speaker, but it also caused her smile to disappear as if it had never been there in the first place.

_What the fuck is he talking ab…_

"So, I know Lucas said three but you don't think she'd mind if I got there a bit earlier do you?" Chase asked with a grin. He was finally going to get to see Brooke again.

_Who? _

It took a second but then Peyton realised he was taking about arriving early to see Brooke tomorrow. She had no idea anyone had spoken to Chase since prom, her frown deepened as she remembered that he had dumped her best friend with only a few hours to go until prom. She remembered the fight in her front yard with Brooke and how upset she had been at the time, that must have been very shortly after Chase had broken up with her. Brooke had been lashing out at her, accusing her of having everything she'd ever wanted while Brooke had lost it all.

Did Chase really think Brooke wanted to see him, after what he had done?

Chase shifted nervously as Peyton just continued to stare at him, he could see her jaw was set, and pissing her off was the last thing he wanted. _Maybe this is a bad time._

"So… three o'clock will work fine. Should I bring anything?" He asked.

Still nothing from the blonde.

Then the bell rang loudly in the hallway.

"Right, I'll just… see you tomorrow, bye Peyton."

Peyton watched him head off down before she turn back to the locker and slammed the door closed as hard as she could.

"Hey, what did the locker ever do to you?"

Peyton snapped back around.

"Woah, hey sorry." Lucas said with his hands up in front of him. "I thought you saw me walking over."

She hadn't, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with Lucas right now. Closing her bag over she pulled the strap over her head and started walking. Maybe if she kept walking something would start making sense to her, because so far all she had was a headache that she was sure would only get worse.

"I wanted to apologise for last night, I was totally out of line and I'm sorry Peyton." He said softly to her as he eyed her sadly.

Peyton stopped. "Did you tell Chase to come see Brooke tomorrow?"

Lucas' eyebrows shot up, that wasn't really what he'd thought she'd want to talk about. But if she was willing to overlook last night, he was more than happy to as well, it hadn't been one of his best ideas granted, he just missed her.

"Uh, yeah. I mean we all did, Nathan and Haley thought it'd be good for Brooke, he cares about her a lot. He won't hurt her again, he knows he made a mistake, and I'm sure once Brooke feeling a bit better they'll get back together." He explained. Although he'd stretched the truth a little, he knew that was what Chase was hoping for, it would just take Brooke some time before she was ready for that again.

"And in the meantime I'm sure she'd be glad to have another friend around that she could trust." He continued as he guided Peyton towards their next class.

Peyton felt numb as she followed Lucas into a classroom and sat down at a desk, the room was half full and the teacher was facing all of them. She was pretty sure it was noisy, but she couldn't hear a single word, there was just a single thought stuck on replay in her mind at the moment. And it drowned out everything else.

_Chase wants to get back together with Brooke?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley found herself walking out of the store and over towards where she had left Brooke and Nathan, with only two bags hanging from her hand.

She hadn't bought everything she had been looking for but given how much she had spent she figured that was probably just as well. And just because this had been her first real chance to get some serious shopping done didn't mean she had to max out all of Nathan's cards.

_There's always next time!_

Grinning she finally worked her way through the growing crowd and was surprised to find Nathan alone looking around.

Frowning she stepped up to him. "Where's Brooke?" She asked causing him to spin around to face her.

"She… ah… I'm not, I…" He fumbled in explanation still glancing around.

"Mr Scott if you just answer my-"

Nathan grabbed the report by his jacket and got right into his face. "If you don't get lost right now…" He threatened before pushing the guy away from him. He wanted to hit him so badly his hand twitched, if this jerk hadn't gotten in his way when Brooke had first ran off he'd have caught up to her easily.

Fixing his jacket straight, the reporter eyed Nathan for a moment before backing away. "I'll get my story Mr Scott, with or without your cooperation."

Breathing heavily Nathan watched him leave and then raked his hands through his hair as he turned in a circle looking for Brooke. He had to find her. What he didn't understand was how she could just disappear so quickly, she shouldn't have been able to get very far, not with her bad leg.

Haley didn't know what to make of the scene that she had just witnessed, but finding out who the guy was that her husband had been arguing with could wait, because her main concern was the fact she couldn't see Brooke anywhere.

"Nathan, you do know where Brooke is right? I mean I've only been gone about twenty minutes."

"I… she was," He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He'd been looking around but just didn't know which direction Brooke had gone in, he'd lost her in the crowd from the food court. "No. I don't know where she is."

"You lost her!" Haley accused.

"I didn't… she ran off, okay? Look… we'll find her, so let's just go down…… this way," He said pointing across the food court, he knew that was the general direction she'd gone in, to start with anyway. "We'll find her Haley."

Haley felt panicked at the idea of Brooke being missing but she was also worried as to why Brooke would run off in the first place. Obviously something had happened in the time she had been gone, the answers however could wait until after they had found Brooke.

_If we find her._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton sat at her desk staring off into space, not hearing anything her teacher had been saying from the moment she had sat down. Finally she was pulled from her thoughts by a vibration coming from her front pocket.

Taking her cell out she glanced at the id on the screen before quickly pressing answer and bringing the device to her ear.

"Brooke?"

On hearing a student talk the teacher turned around from where he was writing a quick summery of the work they had covered that semester on the white board at the front of the class. "Miss Sawyer if you don't put that away this second I'll have to confiscate it."

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton repeated not making out anything over the noise coming through the cell. It almost sounded like crying.

"Miss Sawyer, I won't ask you again."

Angry, and more than a little scared, Peyton quickly got to her feet and left the room, hoping she would finally be able to hear Brooke speak.

"Brooke, honey?" Peyton tried again once in the empty hallway with one hand clamped over her other ear. "Talk to me."

Peyton turns feeling a hand on her arm to find Lucas staring back at her anxiously, both of their bags slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on Peyton?" He asked her.

Disturbed at still not having Brooke talk to her and worried about what had happened to her friend Peyton started walking towards the car park, and her car, with Lucas following closely behind.

"I don't know… but you had better call Nate and ask him what the _hell_ is going on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN- **And the fun begins!!

Hey folks, hope everyone is well and still enjoying this little tale of mine.

And to those worried they'll have to wait like a _year_ before we get to the Breyton in this fic ::coughdramaqueencough:: I promise it'll be the end of January at the latest, for the first kiss anyways, so really that's not that long.

;)

Thank you for reading, catch you next time. Oh and how cool is this, I'm off to see GDeGraw Monday! Yay for me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 38**

"We'll have patrols drive by every forty minutes or so, but you have our number if you need it." The young officer said as he and his partner stood from the couch and made to leave.

"I'll show you out, and thanks again for getting here so quickly." Deb said as she joined them.

"Ma'am."

Nathan sat nervously next to his wife, his hand still holding tightly to hers, and looked over at his brother. He had no idea what he would have done if Lucas hadn't called and let them know where Brooke had run off to.

"Thanks for getting to the mall so fast." He said.

Lucas shrugged, it hadn't been him in the driving seat an hour ago. Peyton hadn't bothered about road signs or traffic lights as she listened to Brooke's disjointed explanation of what had happened and where she was.

"How is she?" Nathan asks as Peyton walks into the den biting at a finger nail.

Peyton glared at him. "How do you think she is?"

Nathan swallowed as the angry blonde walked straight towards him.

"I ask you to do one thing, one thing! Keep her safe. And you couldn't even handle that could you?" She shouted at him.

"Peyton…"

Peyton turned to Haley. "What? Is it supposed to be okay because nothing really happened to her?" She asked her friend. "You go out there," She demanded, pointing towards the backdoor in the kitchen. "And look at her and tell me she's all right!"

Haley looked at her friend not knowing what to say.

From the moment she'd seen Nathan frantically looking around her stomach had dropped. She'd known something was terribly wrong because Brooke hadn't been anywhere in sight.

Luckily it hadn't been more serious this time, because her first thoughts had went to Ian Banks.

And once Lucas had been able to relay from Peyton that Brooke had ducked into the toilets in the far side of the food court, she had quickly found her crying in a stall. From there it was just a case of getting her calmed down enough to get back to the jeep and everything would have been okay.

If, that was, had the press and a bunch of TV crews not been waiting at the mall exit for them.

Haley and Nathan had only barely been managing to help Brooke back to the car, they hadn't been ready for that. Stunned by the onslaught of questions aimed at Brooke, as well as the camera lenses and flashes going off, it had taken the arrival of Peyton and Lucas before they were able to some how bundle Brooke into the back of the jeep, get in, and drive off.

A very short conversation resulted in them heading to his mothers house where they thought Brooke would be safest given the trail of cars that followed them from the mall car park.

"I'm so sorry Peyton." Nathan choked out on the verge of tears.

Peyton looked at him as his eyes begged her for forgiveness. She felt herself start to tear up and quickly covered her face with both of her hands and took several big deep breaths.

She was still shaking, even after checking to see Brooke sitting on the back porch again, and again.

She had been so scared when she had picked up her cell phone to see Brooke's name flashing at her, she hadn't expected Brooke to be talking to her after what had happened that morning, so she'd known her call had to have been important.

She wanted to be mad at Nathan, be angry at him, because if he wasn't to blame that only left her.

She should have been there with them.

She should have been watching out for Brooke, but she'd hurt her and Brooke hadn't wanted her to be there.

_My fault, all of it!_

"Peyton…"

"Don't!" She said harshly, jerking away from Lucas as her tried to comfort her. She didn't want his sympathies or his touch.

She wiped at her face as she moved to the farthest seat away from her friends and sat down, not knowing what else to do.

Haley watched as Peyton and Lucas both took seats several feet apart. Her heart hurt for all of her friends, just as it hurt for her husband. No matter what anyone thought they knew, she had seen how hard it was for Nathan to accept the end of his career before it had ever started.

But he had caused it and he would live with that for the rest of his life.

She had forgiven him for the actions of Dante the night she was knocked down. She knew that they were now stronger as a family because they had managed to move on from that, because when it came right down to it, all that really mattered was her family being safe and secure. Not her music career, not his shot at the NBA, but having each other and the child they were going to bring into this world together.

Nothing was more important than that.

She sighed and got up with a little help from Nathan. She walked over to Peyton and just about managed to kneel down in front of her, earning the blonde's attention.

"We all had a pretty big scare today." She began, moving a blonde curl out of her friends eyes. "And I know we're all upset, Brooke especially."

Peyton nodded at that.

"But we agreed that we shouldn't tell her about Nathan being investigated. She didn't need to worry about that on top of everything else." Haley continued.

"I know." Peyton agreed sullenly.

"Let me talk to her," Haley offered. "That way I can answer any questions she might have."

Peyton ran her arm over her eyes. She wanted to think that Haley would be able to talk to Brooke and fix everything, but she understood Brooke better than that.

"We lied to her Haley," She replied miserably. "Not just about Nathan's point shaving, but about your accident that night."

Peyton herself hadn't known the whole truth until Lucas had told her he was willing to take the blame in order to let Nathan still have a chance at going to Duke. But she hadn't gotten too involved even though she had been shocked by what she'd learnt. Brooke had needed her, and as far as she could tell Nathan and Haley had pulled through the mess relatively unscathed.

So what if Nathan lost his scholarship, he still had a wife willing to stand by him and a child on the way.

"If there's one thing Brooke can't handle, it's being lied to." Peyton explained, unable to stop her eyes drifting over to Lucas' face, a constant reminder to her that she'd lost Brooke's trust for a long time because her own lies.

"Then why don't you all let me talk to her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke continued to stare out at the misty rain as it fell down across the grass of the back yard.

"I just don't understand. How could he risk…" _Everything. _She trailed off as she blinked rapidly to prevent more tears falling. She'd cried enough already, but there were so many emotions swirling around inside of her she wasn't even sure what she was feeling.

She could only guess that at some point Nathan had needed money, why else would he risk a dream he'd had for as long as she could remember. The problem was that she couldn't seem to recall any time Nathan or Haley had mentioned having money trouble to her.

She was incredibly hurt that when two of her best friends had been in trouble they hadn't come to her for help. Had they even considered asking her in the first place? It wasn't like she was short of money. Money was the one thing she had more than enough of and, if for some reason she couldn't get hold of what they needed on her own, she had relatives who wouldn't have hesitated to help out.

But she was also angry with Nathan over what he had done. How easy had it been for him to take Dante up on his offer, it was the quick fix and so much like something Dan would have done that it only upset her more. Was Nathan so naive that he would continue to make bad choice after bad choice, not caring that it was taking him closer to becoming like the father he despised so much?

She sighed.

Maybe, she had to admit, that what worried her most was that perhaps the value she held her friendship with Nathan and Haley just wasn't returned in the same way.

Nathan had a wife now, not to mention a child on the way, so of course they came top of his list. Whereas Haley now had the family she had always wanted, and an adopted family that she would always love in Lucas Scott and his mother.

She was jealous of the relationship they had with each other, and when she first found out they had married she'd wanted to brush it off as a joke, no one was supposed to get married while they were still kids.

High school is supposed to be the time in your life where you start to grow up, start to become the person you are underneath all the adolescent crap involved in being a teenager.

But Nathan and Haley were already further down that road than any of their peers, and made no apologies for that, in fact, they loved it. They had such a firm grasp on who they were and what they wanted that they didn't care what other people thought.

They had even taken her teasing about it being a shotgun wedding in their stride.

And as they had already shown when Haley left to go on tour, they would succeed or fail on their own, and so far they had more successes than failures.

Brooke remembered talking to the careers councillor and mentioning that when it was her time to start college it would be starting over again as a no one. And that was what she feared. Not the classes, or trying to fit in to the new surroundings, in a new city far away from Tree Hill. It was the fear of knowing that with the start of college life, came the end of her old life. Not just high school life or life in Tree Hill but the ending of what was her only home.

But home had never been a place to her. It wasn't a stone brick house that would lay empty for most of her life with only an occasional passing visit from the two adults known by some as her parents.

But the people she had come to love.

They were her home.

They were her shelter, her protection, the only source of comfort she'd ever really had in life. Whether they understood that or not, that was who Nathan, Haley, Peyton and her dad were, and the last thing she wanted was to give that up.

Graduation was getting closer and closer each day, bringing with it the start of a future that as far as she was concerned held nothing but emptiness.

She was angry that Nathan had held such an amazing future in his hands only to have put it at risk it over something as stupid as money.

Was his pride worth that?

She snorted. From what she had gathered earlier his pride had so far cost him his basketball career.

_Point shaving? What the hell were you thinking Nathan?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think your mom will do any good?" Haley asks Nathan quietly. Lucas had wandered off after Peyton who'd gone to wash her face in the up stairs bathroom, leaving just the two of them sitting in the den.

"I honestly don't know," He replied. "I thought she'd be pissed at me when she found out… but this?" He shook his head.

He sighed. "Guess she can't make it any worse."

"Come on, let's go find Lucas and Peyton," She suggested as she struggled to her feet again. "Maybe they can take our minds off Brooke for a while."

He grunted but followed her anyway. He doubted any of them would be thinking about anything other than how Brooke was doing right now, but he accepted the distraction for the time being.

Because the only way he'd be able to make things right again was to talk to Brooke himself, and that was something he wasn't looking forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had listened quietly as Nathan's mom sat down and started telling her everything she knew that had led to her son doing what he had. She listened as Deb blamed herself because she had been in too much of a mess for Nathan to come to her and ask for the help he needed.

Listened as she was told that Nathan had then turned to his father, only to be refused by a man that was supposed to always be there for him.

Brooke cried silently, knowing how difficult it must have been for Nate to have gone to his father for help, and how humiliated he must have felt when he was turned away.

She cried harder when she realised that Nathan had been backed into a corner by Dante and refused to throw the championship game, unwilling in the end to betray his team-mates, Whitey, or himself by not giving everything he had to be the best player he could be.

That decision may have been the right one, but had also been the one that had resulted in Haley being knocked down.

She listened as she heard about Haley leaving Nathan when she had found out the truth of who the man was that had knocked her down, and why he had driven at Nathan in the first place.

More tears fell unchecked as she remembered Haley and Nathan dancing at prom last week, they had looked so happy and in love that night. It had been one of the reasons she had been willing to confess her own feelings to Peyton that night. She'd wanted a chance at having what they had.

Now that she knew Haley had taken Nathan back and forgiven him for his mistakes and his lies, she didn't know what to feel.

Was she hurt that she'd been lied to? Or that two of her best friends had gone through all of this and she had known absolutely nothing about it?

Could she trust their friendship still?

She turned to Debbie, needing to vent out loud the questions that wouldn't stop eating at her.

"But, then how do you tell? If everything a person tells you, no matter how long you've known them, could be a lie… how do you know when it's not!" Brooke asked desperately, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve and sniffing.

Debbie watched in sympathy as the young women in front of her questioned her on the fundamentals of relationships that even she had trouble understanding.

"You can't sometimes… it's just not that simple." Nathan's mother offered.

"Everybody lies." The brunette spat out bitterly remembering how her own boyfriend could go behind her with her best friend.

"Maybe… but there are different kinds of lies, Brooke, and lots of good reasons for using them." Debbie continued. "If I had been more honest in my life, yeah things would have been different… I probably would never have married Dan in the first place, but..."

Brooke snorted at that thinking that would have been a good thing in anyone's eyes.

Deb pressed on with her point. "But then I look at the young man my son is becoming…" She paused to really think about Nathan and his life at the moment. "And I wouldn't go back and change any of that, because I'm proud of who he is and the father I know he'll be to his son."

Brooke stared at the older women, she knew Dan had caused Nathan lots of pain over the years and could only imagine what he had done to his wife during their time together.

"We lie for good reasons, we lie for bad ones. We lie to strangers because we don't trust them with the truth. We lie because it means we don't have to hurt the people we love. We lie because we're afraid the truth isn't something they either want to know, or something we think they won't understand. We lie so _we_ don't get hurt, we lie because we don't want to face the truth ourselves."

Brooke started to silently cry again, what was she more afraid of? Her friends not accepting her truth, or that it just wouldn't matter to them because she didn't really matter to them.

"Nathan is still the same person you used to spend afternoons chasing around this back yard. He may have changed in the years since then, but so have you, we all change Brooke, but that doesn't mean you suddenly become strangers. That'll only happen if you all let it." Deb offered, using her own experiences of letting life get in the way of her friendships.

Brooke sighed as she felt the truth in that.

"Those people in there," Deb said, pointing towards the back door. "All love and care about you Brooke, that isn't a lie. You may not know everything about them, but why are you expecting to, we all have flaws, we all make mistakes, sometimes damn big ones." She laughed a little at the last point. "But love doesn't keep score of those things, it's just something you have to trust in… at least think about what I've said?" She asks as she moves to stand.

"And I'll tell you one thing my son has learned in all of this, is that you can't lie about the important things; no relationship will survive that in the end. He was lucky this time; Haley forgave him pretty easily and he'll think twice before ever being that stupid again hopefully." Debbie looks at Brooke for a moment wishing she knew the right thing to say, or even know what was really going on with the girl in front of her, but that would be for her friends to find out.

"Don't stay out here too long, okay?"

Brooke nods and feels a hand squeeze her shoulder before once again she was left alone out on the back porch with only her thoughts for company. Bringing her arms around her legs she rests the side of her head on her knees and breaths out calmly.

"The truth is in the silence." _That's what they say, right? That you can tell more about a person by their actions than by the words they use._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was the first to react to the sounds of Brooke screaming filtered into the sitting room over an hour later. Skidding to a halt on the back porch she stood there confused as to what she was seeing.

Brooke was being carried on Nathan's shoulder in the pouring rain as he turned and twisted around the length of the back yard.

She frowned as she realised they were both laughing.

"What the?" Lucas asks as he takes in the view next to her with Haley standing on the other side of him.

She noticed the small smile on Haley's lips that caused her to look back to her friends.

Nathan had suddenly slipped and both he and Brooke had stumbled onto the grass, but while Brooke had managed to keep her balance, Nate had ended up flat on his back, sprawled in the mud covered grass.

Scowling, Peyton folded her arms as Brooke first chased Nathan before the tables turned and he quickly grabbed Brooke securely into his arms. It was still raining very heavily but neither of them seemed to notice as laughter rang around the back garden.

_She's going to end up catching a cold Nate! What the hell are you playing at dragging her out there in this weather?_

"You know, if they start kissing, I'm staying out of it." Lucas said as he watched the curious spectacle in front of him.

Peyton turned to him as did Haley, she wasn't sure what he was getting at but she would have preferred it if he'd kept his opinions to himself.

Haley shook her head then turned and disappeared back into the house.

Peyton glanced back out for a second then she gave Lucas a small shove before following after Haley. "Idiot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh oh!" Nathan said looking back at the porch, both his wife and Peyton had gone back in. "I think we might be in trouble."

"We?" Brooke asked with a giggle, it wasn't like she had ended up here voluntarily.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he looked down at her. "Fine, I'll take the fall, again." He watched her smile as she cuddled into him. "Are you still upset with me?"

Brooke gasped and quickly pulled away from him. She had calmed down some after speaking with Deb, but she knew Nathan wasn't really the issue. Yes what he did hurt, finding out he hadn't thought to come to her when he was in trouble hurt, but she was just beginning to understand that it was her own lies to him and their friends that were causing her the most pain.

He looked so sad as she moved away, but she couldn't be close to him right now or in his arms, and still say what she needed to.

"Nathan… that isn't…" Brooke bit her lip, and sighed. "It's not really you… I haven't, I have to tell you something."

Nathan frowned but made no move to go to her even though she was clearly getting upset. "Brooke? It's okay." He tried to reassure her.

She closed her eyes.

"I have to tell you that… that I… I…"

"Hey." That was as much as Nathan could stand as he went to Brooke and pulled her back into his arms. "There's no rush, Brooke. Take as much time as you need okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"NATHAN SCOTT! Get into this house right now!"

Nathan tilted his head up into the rain and tried not to show his embarrassment at having his mother shout at him like he was five again. "Well, on second thought…"

Brooke giggled and glanced over to see Lucas and Debbie standing waiting on them. His mom had her hands on her hips but there was also an air of amusement in her stance.

"Come on," Nathan said with a sigh as he turned, keeping an arm around Brooke, and guided her back towards the house. "Time to face the music."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hales don't pay any attention to what Lucas said," Peyton said as she caught up to the pregnant girl in the back utility room. "He was just being a jerk."

Haley turned from where she was folding some towels with a wide grin on her face. "I'm not." She admitted.

Peyton was confused. "Okay?"

"Here," Haley said as she handed over several of the towels to the blonde. "You take care of Brooke, I'll deal with that husband of mine."

It suddenly made sense, Nathan and Brooke would be soaking wet by now, Haley had only left out of concern, not anger.

"Of course I can pretend to be angry with him for his behaviour. He really shouldn't have taken Brooke out in this rain like they're still kids, but I think it might have something to do with them making up."

Peyton grinned, guessing Haley knew exactly how to handle Nathan when he was in trouble. She folded her arms around the towels she now held, she had no intention of being angry with Brooke she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Let's go." Haley said as she started back towards the porch. "And try to wipe that grin off your face before we see them Peyton."

"Sure." The blonde agreed even though she couldn't help but keep smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it right there, you two. Neither of you are going to set foot in this house and drip mud all over my nice clean carpets." Deb said as she stopped them before they got inside from the porch.

Lucas stood grinning next to her, which caused Nathan to flick some mud from his hand onto his top, smirking when the blonde squawked at the mess he'd made of his cream t-shirt and rushed to the sink to watch it off.

Brooke avoided looking at Lucas so she didn't laugh, but she couldn't help but grin when she saw Peyton walking towards her. She pouted at the blonde hoping she wouldn't get shouted at for her current state.

Peyton ignored her and continued scowling at her even as she rapped a large towel around her body and draped another over her head. "Kick your shoes off and leave them out here." She ordered.

Brooke pouted some more but did as she was told after casting an eye at Deb first.

"Come on let get you dry before you catch a cold." Peyton continued before taking Brooke by the hand and leading her up the stairs.

Nathan, who had yet to be handed a towel from his wife, quickly kicked off his own shoes before holding out his hand.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast." Haley said remaining out of reach. "Lose the rest."

"What?" Nathan asked confused as to why he wasn't allowed in while Brooke had been.

"Lose the rest of your clothes, then I'll give you a towel." Haley clarified with a grin.

"Brooke didn't hav-"

"Brooke was covered all over in mud." His mom pointed out.

Nathan frowned and looked down at himself, there was a big patch of muddy water where he was standing on the porch so he couldn't really complain. Quickly he pulled at his top and his shirt, dropping them in a soggy heap next to him before reaching for his jeans.

He laughed as Haley quickly threw a towel at him and his mother and brother fled the room before they could find out whether or not he wore anything under his jeans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you mad at me?" Brooke asked softly as Peyton continued to rub the towel gently to try and dry some of the rain off of her.

Peyton stopped and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I'm not mad." She said, but she knew she was frowning at her friend.

"You look mad."

"Worried, Brooke, not mad. Why would I be mad at you?"

Brooke shrugged and sniffed as water ran down the tip of her nose.

Peyton sighed and picked up a corner of the towel that covered Brooke's head and used it to gently wipe the brunette's cheeks and face dry. This wasn't working, it wouldn't matter how many towels she used, Brooke was soaked through and she had started shivering as well.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes." She stated.

"And into what?" Brooke asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I can get something from Nate or Haley." Peyton replied thinking that Brooke should probably take a shower at this point. "Come on lift." She said as she began to help Brooke take her wet clothes off.

Peyton paused the moment she saw Brooke flinch as she raised her arms.

"You okay, Brooke?"

Brooke took a few breaths and nodded as the pain subsided.

Peyton wasn't fooled in the slightest and slowly took each item off Brooke's tender body as gently as she could as the image of Nathan with Brooke held on his shoulder entered her mind.

When Brooke stood in nothing but her underwear Peyton could tell she was nervous about being so exposed. Lifting her chin with her hand Peyton stared into Brooke's brown eyes until she had relaxed again.

"It's just me Brooke, I just want to check and make sure Nathan hasn't hurt you, okay?" She asked softly.

Only when Brooke had nodded to her did Peyton begin looking over the other girl's body looking for any sign of a fresh injury. It didn't take her long to notice redness along a row of stitches that stood out against Brooke's pale skin.

"Damn." She muttered to herself, looking at Brooke for permission, before she ran a finger gently next to the scar. "You've burst two stitches," She informed Brooke. "But I think it'll be fine, just a little sore." She continued having noticed that it looked to be healing well and the skin wasn't bleeding.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief as Peyton straightened back up and smiled at her. She'd known her side had been hurt the moment Nathan had lifted her onto his shoulder, but she just hadn't been sure if it was bad or not. With the rain as heavy as it was she couldn't tell the difference between wet clothes and blood soaked clothes.

"Now, how about a shower and I'll try and find something for you to change into?" Peyton asked as her hands rested at Brooke's waist. She may not have been hurt but she was still wet and shivering in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I take it from that little display outside that you and Brooke have managed to sort everything out?" Haley asked as Nathan slipped on a dry t-shirt he'd just pulled from his drawer.

"I think so." Nathan replied.

"You think so?"

Nathan frowned remembering that Brooke had been trying to tell him something but had gotten too upset in the end.

"Yeah, but she looked like she had wanted to tell me something…"

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"That's just it, she couldn't… I told her to take as long as she needed, so I guess we'll find out when she's ready." He told her as he rubbed at his hair to dry it.

"You think it's important?" Haley asked, suddenly worried about what else could be going on with her friend.

"Seemed pretty important." Nathan confirmed, before glancing at the small pile of clothes Haley had placed on their bed. "Those for Brooke?"

"Yeah, she's going to need them if she's half as wet as you were."

"Back in a bit." He said as he picked the clothes up, kissed Haley as he passed, and headed towards the room Haley had said Peyton could use.

Walking down the hallway until he reached the guest room, he knocked before opening the door.

"Hey, I brough-"

"GET OUT NATE!" Peyton shouted at him but he'd already pulled the door closed again.

But not quick enough not to have the image of exactly what Brooke looked like in her underwear, bruises and all.

_Damn it!_

It didn't matter how tightly he closed his eyes, that image wasn't leaving anytime soon.

He'd seen the bruises on her pale skin

"I brought… some clothes… for Brooke." He called out as he stood there frozen.

He'd seen the red scars and black stitches marking his friends skin.

"I'll leave them out here, okay?" He continued even though he wanted to move as far away from the room in front of him as he could, his feet just wouldn't do as they were told.

"Go away!" It was Brooke that called out this time, not in the same angry tone Peyton had so recently directed to him, but in an anguished, pain filled tone.

And this time he ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Not the happy cute chapter that was promised to someone :( Sorry. Just the way it goes I guess. I only write what the voices tell me to, so take it up with them!

Umm, again, I wish I could move things along quicker but… lets face it, I suck at doing that. And it seems I'm only getting worse!

I think, _think_, I might get the start of the end of Leyton in two chapters, meaning the beginnings of Breyton should be two chapters after that. So I'll do my best at getting that up before Christmas, but don't hold me to it.

And can I just say, have you guys always been this impatient? Or have I done something special to upset you? You all wait almost a year without a peep about when I'm getting Breyton together when suddenly all I hear is the chanting of-

'What do we want? Breyton! When do we want it? Now!'

I totally blame the new season for this out cry, but I'm working hard to make you guys happy, it's what I live for anyways right?

:D

Next time!

And sorry but it's three in the morning and I have to be up for work in three hours so review replies will get done over the weekend.

Oh and the GDeGraw concert friggin rocked!! Totally worth the pain in the ass travelling I did to get down to London and back the next day. (Hate that city soo much you wouldn't believe!)


	39. Chapter 39

**Part 39**

Peyton watched Brooke snuggle further into the thick blankets and had to smile at the picture it presented. The brunette looked so much younger as her head just peaked out over the covers. Not even the discoloured patches on her face could detract from how beautiful Brooke Davis was.

Payton ran a finger along her forehead down to the tip of her nose causing hazel coloured eyes to open and look at her.

"I was thinking… why don't you try to get some sleep up here, it's been a big day. And I'll go down and maybe find us something to eat." She said speaking in a soft whisper.

After the incident with Nathan walking in on them it had taken until now for Brooke to begin to relax again. Luckily Peyton had managed get Brooke showered and changed into some dry clothes without any further interruptions from their friends.

"Can't." Brooke replied with a small shake of her head.

Peyton smiled at her as a pout formed. "And why is that?"

The covers lifted as Brooke shrugged from inside the cocoon Peyton had rapped her in.

"Don't have any more of my medication with me," Brooke explained. "Didn't think I'd be away from the apartment this long."

"That's okay, I can go and pick it up. I was planning on going over anyway to get you a change of clothes." Peyton offered.

Brooke sighed, she didn't want to go back to the apartment right now, which meant she would need Peyton to go get her meds for her. But she also didn't want Peyton leaving her alone either.

"Give me a minute and I'll come with you." Brooke said as she began to move only to have Peyton hold her in place.

"No, Brooke, I want you to stay here. The weather's still awful out there and I don't want you back out in it."

"But I don't want you to leave." She confessed as her eyes dropped to the covers.

Peyton closed her eyes wishing she had a better answer.

"Tell you what, why don't I have Haley come up here and sit with you while I'm gone. That way you can grill her on baby names and by the time you've sweet talked her into using the name you like I'll be back already."

Brooke grinned at the blonde. "You really think I can get her to call him Trent?" She asked optimistically.

Peyton burst out laughing. "No!" She replied. "But you can try." _Trent?_

They stared at each other for a moment not really wanting to be apart.

"You going to be okay while I'm gone?" Peyton asked as her hand came up to cup the side of her friends face.

Brooke knew she wasn't okay with it, but she didn't want to make this harder than it was. She nodded. "Guess so, just… don't take too long okay?"

"Hey, I'll be back before you even know I'm gone, promise." The blonde tried to reassure her.

_With the way you drive I can believe that._ Brooke sighed again but managed to smile at Peyton. "Be careful, you drive like a lunatic, and I say that purely out of concern for you… and any other idiot that's out on the road at the same time."

Peyton didn't respond to the gentle teasing about what a bad driver everyone claimed she was because she knew there was a genuine concern behind it.

"I'll be extra careful."

Brooke swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat and gave Peyton a nod. Her eyes closed and she worked a hand free to lay it over the one resting on her cheek, she still didn't want Peyton to leave.

Peyton watched the brunette knowing she had to go and the longer she left it the harder it would be for both of them.

"I'll send Haley up." Peyton whispered and moved to kiss Brooke on the forehead. She held her lips against Brooke's skin for as long as she trusted herself before pulling back and gently taking her hand out from under her friends.

"I'll be back soon."

And then Brooke was alone and she couldn't hold back a sob as she turned her head into the pillow underneath her. She didn't want Haley to sit with her, she didn't want anyone coming to sit with her.

She only wanted Peyton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton slowly made her way down the stairs in search of her friends, but her guilt increased the further away from Brooke she got.

She kept telling herself that there wasn't any other option, and there wasn't, not a good one anyway. But Brooke was in such a fragile state right now that the last thing Peyton wanted was to leave her alone.

Sighing she ran a shaky hand through her disorderly locks and walked into the den.

Everyone stood to meet her as they noticed her presence.

"Is Brooke okay Peyton?" Haley was the first to ask but it was clear from all the worried faces that everyone was concerned about the cheerleader. "We all heard…"

"She's… tired." Was what Peyton settled on as way of an explanation. She looked over to Debbie. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind if we stayed tonight, if that's okay?"

Deb waved her off. "That's fine, I was going to suggest that you all stay anyway." She quickly agreed. "I'll have dinner ready for everyone in a few hours."

"Thank you." Peyton replied as the older woman left them alone.

Running her hand over her face Peyton turned to Haley. "Listen, I have to pick some stuff up over at the apartment, would you mind sitting with Brooke while I'm gone?"

Haley shook her head and reached out to put her hand on the blonde's arm. "Of course not."

Peyton smiled her thanks. "She'll probably be sleeping, I just don't want her to be on her own right now."

"That's fine, I'd be happy to sit with her."

"Your hair's wet." Lucas said speaking up for the first time as his fingers touched a blonde curl.

Peyton looked at him but didn't respond as her eyes moved and found Nathan's which soon dropped to the floor.

"You're not going to drive in this are you?" Haley asked having seen the look Peyton had given her husband. She closed her eyes for a second hoping she was about to do the right thing. "I'm sure Nate wouldn't mind taking you."

Nathan paled as his head shot up to stare at his wife, eyes wide.

She glared back at him.

"Yeah, I could take you over." He said to Peyton even though he still couldn't quite look her in the eyes.

Peyton waited a second and just stared back at him.

"I was going to insist." She finally replied to his offer.

"Okay now that's all settled, why don't I go check on Brooke?" Haley said trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Peyton sighed. "Just make sure to knock first okay?"

Haley nodded and made her way out of the room.

The blonde turned her attention back to Nathan, the person responsible for why Brooke was currently hiding away in the guest room upstairs.

"Let's go." She directed him, as angry with him as she was she knew it had been accidental. He'd had no idea what he was walking in on, and besides, she should have made sure the door had been locked in the first place.

Lucas frowned as he watched Peyton leave with his brother, something was still bothering him.

"Why was Peyton's hair wet when Brooke was the one out in the rain?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan closed the door to the apartment and took off his wet jacket. The ride over had been completely silent and he hated it.

"Aren't you going to shout at me?" He asked the blonde hoping for some kind of a response.

"Is that what you want?" Peyton asked as she moved to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well, yeah," He replied moving to the island. "Anything's better than this."

He sighed as he watched her pour herself a glass of juice before she turned to him and lent back against the counter.

"Look I'm sorry I walked in on you, okay? It's not like I meant to, you know."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to. I'm not the one you upset. Brooke's the one that's been in tears because of it, not me." Peyton said, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

"Well gee Peyton, if this isn't you upset I'd hate to see what that looked like!"

"Don't you think I've got a right to be pissed? Brooke's been through enough without having to deal with you acting like a jackass all the time!" She answered angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" He repeated loudly.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you meant to Nate, the fact is she's hurting and I can't do a damn thing about it." Peyton said as she felt her eyes sting.

Nathan swallowed as he watched her wipe at her face.

"Peyton…" He called out helplessly as she moved towards her bedroom. "Damn it!" He shouted into the empty room as he spun around and tossed his jacket towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt a hand gently move some hair from her face. "Peyton?"

"No, sorry. But she'll be back soon." Haley responded quietly.

Brooke sighed and shifted closer to the pregnant girl.

Haley studied the girl beside her. It made her heart hurt to look at her, her face was clear of the small amount of make-up she had applied earlier, and the vivid yellow around her eye and cheek stood out.

Unconsciously her hand drifted to it and she reached out to touch it gently.

Brooke eyed her friend at the touch.

She knew it looked bad. Right now most of her body looked bad. But it saddened her to think that her injuries were all her friends would see now.

Her eyes closed and she pulled back making Haley aware of what she had done.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"'S'okay, it's not the worst." Brooke replied with a small shrug.

"I can imagine."

_I'd rather you couldn't but I guess Nathan will give you all the gory details later, if he hasn't already. _Brooke thought to herself.

She sighed.

"Tried?"

"Yeah, a little… but Peyton said I could name your baby." Brooke says, a smile working its way back onto her face. She shifted until her head rested against the swelling and looked at Haley with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, did she?" Haley laughed. "Well no, sorry, you can't name my first born."

Brooke pouted at her friend. "What about your second born? Cause being married to Nathan we all know you'll spend most of your time bare footed in the kitchen."

Haley blushed at the implication.

"Ha, you know it's true!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You can't name this child, my next, or any other child I may have in the future, okay? We clear?"

"You're no fun." Brooke replied, but she did feel a little better than she had when Peyton had left her.

"How about… I tell you a story and you try to get back to sleep?" Haley offered.

"Yeah?" Brooke said with a grin. "With fairies or Princesses?" She asked incredibly charmed at the idea of being told a bedtime story. That had never happened with her parents, she had shared stories with Peyton when they were younger but that wasn't the same.

"Sure, I can do that." Haley nodded in agreement, as her mind frantically tried to think of what to say. "Comfy?"

"Uh huh, you may begin." Brooke giggled as she closed her eyes again.

Haley spent a moment just letting her fingers gently play with the brunette's hair, trying to relax the both of them.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom by the sea, there lived a beautiful princess… called Penelope…" She began.

Brooke smiled as her friend spoke. _You're going to be such a great mom Haley. _She thought, almost laughing as she felt the baby kick against her head in silent agreement.

"She was sad because the king and queen spent most of their time courting other royals and the princess missed them…"

Brooke snorted.

"But she wasn't ever alone, because the princess had a great many friends throughout her kingdom…"

"Servants?"

"No, they were other princes and princesses too," Haley said but had to smile as Brooke pouted at her. "But she did have lots of loyal subjects… the umm… cheerlettes that would follow her around and do her bidding."

Brooke giggled as she imagined Theresa and the other girls following her every move, not that they hadn't most of high school anyway.

"Did she have a gorgeous prince waiting to marry her?"

"Oh no, Penelope had no need for a prince. Many came and offered her their hand in marriage but she would always refuse… but one day… a terrible thing happened…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up inside the security gate Nathan switched off the ignition and watched as Peyton gathered up the two bags she had brought back from the apartment.

"Can we talk for a minute Peyton?" He asked.

Peyton paused and glanced over at him. And waited.

"Did I hurt her?" He asked fearfully, he only now remembered that before he had walked in on them he'd had Brooke over his shoulder while he ran around the back yard. "Please, Peyton, that's the last thing I wanted… I just never thought…"

"No you never thought did you? And what were you playing at dragging her out into the rain like that?" She turned on him.

"I just… I didn't know what to say to her, okay?" He confessed. "I never meant for her to find out the way she did, and she was so upset…"

"So your first thought was to do a fireman's lift on her?" Peyton asked incredulously.

Nathan screwed his eyes shut in frustration.

"I didn't know what to say Peyton, that's just how I am with Brooke, okay? When Haley's mad at me I buy her chocolates and flowers, or do things I know she's been wanting me to get done. With Brooke… it's quicker just to… I don't know, do stupid stuff… like running around the back yard with her in the rain."

He sighed.

"It's the easiest way to see how mad she is with me." He continued to explain.

Peyton frowned never having known this.

"And what about me?" She asked out of curiosity.

He laughed a little. "Well throwing you over my shoulder would never have crossed my mind, you'd beat me to death for trying!"

Peyton had to smile. _True._

"So she wasn't too upset with you over the reporter thing then?" She asked.

He scowled. "I think she's still upset that we, I, kept it from her, but it wasn't just about that. She was trying to tell me something, well she started to..."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "But she got a bit upset and then we got shouted at." He said as he looked at her closely. "You know what it might have been about?"

Peyton's eyes widened. "Umm, no, I have no idea what she was going to tell you Nate." _But I've got a couple of ideas._

He watched her and then sighed. "I guess I'll have to just wait and see then." He said as they both then made their way out of his car and quickly back into his house.

"God this weather's terrible." Peyton said as they both got their jackets off.

Nathan made a noise in agreement then looked at his friend again. "Hey, Peyton?"

"Yeah?" She asked without looking at him as she picked up her bags. "What?"

Nathan waited until she had stepped closer before he answered her quietly.

"What should I do now?" He asked, casting a glance towards the stairs. "Should I go talk to her before dinner or what?"

Peyton sighed. Again there was no good answer, it could be too soon for Brooke to talk to him again after he had walk into the room while she was undressed. But maybe it would be better to get it over and done with quickly so it wouldn't be awkward between them later.

"Why don't you leave it just now, and I'll talk to her, maybe come get you in a bit?"

He nodded his willingness to wait.

"But let me tell you one thing right now Nathan Scott," She said going right up to him and thrusting a finger into his chest. "If you make her feel the slightest bit like a leper because of what you've seen I'll do more than beat you!" She hissed at him.

Nathan raised his hands in surrender having no intention of treating his friend like that.

"Good." Peyton continued, satisfied that he wouldn't treat Brooke badly when he next saw her and headed back towards her friend hoping she'd slept most of the time she'd been gone.

Nathan released the breath he'd been holding once Peyton had moved away from him.

_Man I don't know how Lucas handles her temper, but I'm sure glad I don't have to anymore now… most of the time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Haley greets Peyton as she enters the bedroom quietly and drops two bags next to the door.

"Hey, she sleeping?" Peyton asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed her two friends were curled up in.

"Yeah, for a little while now." Haley replied as they both lowered their voices so they didn't wake the brunette. She watched Peyton study Brooke's face intently searching it for any changes that may have occurred while she'd been gone. It made her smile to herself.

"Why don't I leave you two alone?" She offered as she set about getting her larger than normal body off of the bed.

"You don't have to do that." Peyton protested even though she wanted more time alone with the cheerleader before they went down to join the others for dinner.

"That's okay, I want to see that husband of mine anyway." Haley confessed as she stretched her shoulders. "He did still have all his limbs when you left him, right?" She asked with a grin.

Peyton held back a laugh, but smirked at the pregnant girl. "Yes. But that can change." She warned.

Haley nodded, understanding how deep Peyton's protectiveness ran when it came to Brooke. "See you guys at dinner if not before."

Peyton finally let herself relax now that she was back with Brooke again. Kicking off her shoes she moved to take Haley's place and pulled Brooke into her arms once she was settled.

"Hmmm." Brooke murmured as she moved closer to the blonde.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Peyton asked softly as she combed her fingers through her friends hair.

"That's okay." Brooke assured her as she sighed.

They lay quietly like that, calmed simply by the others presence.

"Haley told me a story…" Brooke shared with her friend.

"Yeah?" Peyton replied, her fingers still gently sorting through the Brooke's hair.

"About a beautiful princess named Penelope…"

They both grinned at their friend's choice of names and Peyton tightened her hold on Brooke.

"Did it have a happy ending?"

Brooke looked up at Peyton embarrassed. "Don't know. I feel asleep." She pouted up at her.

Peyton grinned back at her. "Aww, well I'm sure the princess found her knight in shining armour and got her happily ever after."

Brooke smiled back at the blonde.

_I hope so._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ ****Wooo Hoooo! **

And they're out of Europe!!! :D

That means early update for you guys, don't you just love football? LOL. It's a love hate thing, but anyway enough about my great week how are you guys doing?

Hope you all enjoyed this little surprise.

Next time.

Oh, and really, if you do have any question's about why a character does what I have them do just ask, okay? I'm happy to answer any and all questions… just might take a few days, it's me remember.

Ha ha, they're out, they're out, they're OUT!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 40**

Brooke sighed softly as she shifted on top of Peyton.

"You okay?" Peyton asked, her hand drifting back and forth down her friends back. Brooke hadn't been able to fall back asleep since she'd returned and now she seemed to be getting agitated.

"Hrrmph." Was the only reply as Brooke moved to place her face into the spot between the blonde's neck and shoulder, and blew out a frustrated breath. She was tired but she couldn't seem to fall back to sleep.

Peyton shivered at the sensation and only just prevented herself from pulling away from the brunette. But she couldn't hold in a giggle.

Brooke lifted her head and scowled at her friend. Didn't she know that Brooke was trying to sleep here? Her bottom lip extended.

Peyton rolled eyes and shrugged. "How did you expect me to react?" She sniffed in indignation. "It tickled."

"Well, you're not being a very good pillow. Keep it up and I'll have to ask Haley to come back." She threatened.

"Oooh no! Not that!" Peyton pleaded with just a little too much effort.

The giggling didn't help either.

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she looked down at her friend. Her fingers twitched knowing what she'd like to do to the blonde but her body wasn't really up to it at the moment.

Seeing the look she was receiving Peyton decided to relent and pulled the other girl back down and rapped her securelyin her arms again, not wanting to give Brooke the chance to do anything too drastic to her.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good I promise."

Brooke relaxed into the embrace and quickly got back into a good position and grinned to herself. Peyton had thought she'd gotten away with it, but Brooke wasn't one to forget.

_She'll keep, and just when she least expects it… bam! Payback!_

Peyton smiled as she looked down at Brooke. This felt right. Holding Brooke against her like this. She'd held Brooke many times over the years they'd been friends. But it had never resonated with her the way it did now.

_Have I really been this blind, or just too stupid to realise how she felt about me. God, no wonder she was soo jealous of Anna. _Peyton felt like smacking herself as she thought back to the brunette's reaction to how often she'd spent time with the other girl.

She blushed.

_Damn glad I never told her about that kiss!_

At the time Peyton had never expected Anna to do such a thing, but if she hadn't noticed Brooke's feelings towards her even though she'd practically lived with her for years, how was she to know Anna had been attracted to her.

_Brooke's right. I can be a dumb blonde at times._

Brooke frowned as she felt Peyton's body move as she giggled quietly to herself. Lifting her head she gave her smiling friend a questioning look hoping to be let in on whatever it was she had found amusing.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head a little, grin still in place. "It's nothing."

_And everything. _

_I was jealous of her spending time with Felix, and maybe I hung out with Anna more on purpose because of that. I should have know better though, when I told her it was him that had spray painted my locker, her reaction should have let me know how little he really mattered to her._

Granted she hadn't been in the best frame of mind back then, and Anna had listened and been there for her when no one else was, and she'd needed that.

But she was still thankful she hadn't mentioned the kiss to Brooke, having no idea what would have happened if she had.

Brooke lifted an eyebrow at her, unconvinced.

"And don't pout," The blonde continued, catching a bottom lip with her forefinger. "You know that doesn't work on me. I'm completely immune."

Brooke smiled back at her friend before snapping at the finger with her teeth. "Liar."

"Would I lie to you?" Peyton retorted back before she cringed at her own answer. She didn't want to think about the times she had lied to the girl in her arms.

Sometimes all she wanted was to forget about the past and all the mistakes she had made, and just live in the present. They were after all getting a fresh start at their friendship, and that was more than she ever could have hoped for just a week ago.

"Plead the fifth?" Brooke offered as a get out clause, not wanting their disastrous past to be brought up right now either. Although she acknowledged that they would have to work through everything that had gone on if they were ever to truly move on from it.

She needed to explain why she had been acting the way she had towards Peyton since Haley and Nathan's wedding. Even if Peyton could guess now, she still deserved to be told that it hadn't been her fault.

Peyton nodded and received a wink as they both shared a smile.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Peyton blew out a breath as Brooke dropped her head back down onto her shoulder. She could feel herself tense up at the idea of going down to dinner with everyone else right now.

_Why does reality always have to intrude, just when…_

She sighed again but there was nothing that she could do but go down with Brooke.

"Think if we ignore them they'll go away?" Brooke asked in a soft whisper.

Peyton laughed. "No." _But I guess I'm not the only one that would rather stay here, although I'm not sure it's for the same reason._

Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde and slapped at her gently. "Well obviously not after that!" She grumbled playfully and got out of the bed as another knock sounded into the room. "In a minute." She called out to whoever it was as she looked for clothes that would cover her more than the ones she had on.

Peyton tried not to pout as she followed the brunette's actions with her eyes, she was sure her headache would be returning soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt Peyton squeeze her hand in reassurance as they approached the dinning table. She returned the gesture and gave the blonde a quick smile in thanks.

Deb was placing a final dish onto the table before tacking a seat at one end. Taking the seat on the other end of the table was Lucas Scott, while Haley sat to the right of Debbie on one side with Nathan next to her. That left the two empty chairs on the other side of the table free for them.

Peyton guided Brooke to take the seat directly across from Haley, on Deb's left, while she sat next to her across from Nathan.

Peyton gave everyone at the table a quick smile, but she noticed Brooke had kept her eyes focused mainly on the table. She knew she was nervous, but she hoped after a while Brooke would be able to relax a little more.

She shifted her seat closer to the brunette's and leaned in so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone else at the table. She was also helped as Haley asked Deb about what she had cooked for them.

"You okay, Brooke?" She asked in little more than a whisper, her arm resting on the back of Brooke's chair, her hand moving to rub the top of the brunette's shoulder.

Brooke fiddles with the cutlery in her hands before lifting to looking into those green eyes watching her every move. Her hands were sweating, but she didn't want to be acting like this. It was only Nathan after all, and she'd know him all her life, why was she getting so worked up over it?

She sighed and consciously tried to let go of the apprehension she was feeling.

She gave Peyton a nod not sure she was up to speaking yet.

Peyton watched her steadily before accepting that, her hand moved to pat Brooke's knee before she turned her attention to Nathan who was staring at her like a condemned man.

She resisted rolling her eyes at him. Where was the guy that used to cause hell in Tree Hill, throwing parties and stealing buses? _Haley has him soo whipped!_

She gave him a small grin as she shook her head at the thought.

Nathan wasn't sure how to take that but his eyes drifted to his brother who'd been staring at both girls since they'd arrived together.

"So Brooke," Lucas asked with a smile, as he put down a bowl of potatoes. "You all ready for tomorrow?"

Peyton scowled at the question but Brooke didn't notice as she had yet to lift her head enough to make eye contact with anyone at the table other than Peyton seconds before.

"Yeah, sure," She said as she spooned out some vegetables onto her plate. "Shouldn't be that bad I don't think."

"Yeah, it's not like they'll see you naked."

The moment Nathan had finished the sentence he recoiled wishing he could take it back. The table fell deathly quiet as everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing to look at him.

_This is soo not good._ He thought to himself, and he was right as he received two hard kicks to his legs, painful enough that he couldn't quite stifle the groan that accompanied them or the need to reach down to try to rub the pain away.

Brooke found a grin forming on her lips as she looked from Peyton to Haley and then to Nathan. It wasn't hard to figure out what had just happened to Nathan given the angry looks he was getting from his wife and Peyton.

In fact Brooke even managed to laugh at her friends expense, which caused Peyton and Haley to share a puzzled glance.

"Actually if gets too awkward I might just try that Nate, thanks for the idea." Brooke said as she gave him a friendly smile.

Deb had been right, out there on the back porch. These were her friends and every one of them loved her unconditionally, these were the people she didn't have to be afraid with, or nervous of. These were the ones that got to see her at her worst, and still accepted her.

And she loved them for it.

She continued grinning as she went back to filling up her plate.

Peyton lifted an eyebrow at Haley wondering what the pregnant girl had made of what just happened.

Haley just shrugged back at her as if to say 'just be thankful she's smiling' and set about fixing her own plate before the food could disappear, she was feeding two after all.

Deb seemed to be the only one to notice the almost frown that Lucas had worn throughout the whole exchange. She'd often seen his father with a similar look when he hadn't been pleased with the way a conversation had been going, she just wasn't sure what it meant on Lucas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked out of the kitchen, where he'd been helping his mom tidy up after dinner, just in time to see Lucas heading for the front door. "You taking off?" He asked with some surprise.

Lucas looked around then gave his brother a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so." _It's not like anyone's actually going to miss me. _He thought to himself miserably.

Nathan studied his brother for a few seconds wishing he could offer words of encouragement, that if Lucas just hung in there things would eventually get back to normal for everyone.

But he didn't really believe that himself, so he wouldn't be able to convince Lucas.

"Your car's at school still?" He asked and got a nod in reply. "Give me a minute and I'll drive you over okay?"

Lucas shook his head as she shifted his weight, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but he also didn't feel like company.

"No, I think I'd rather just walk if you don't mind Nate." Lucas sighed, he doubted the still drizzling rain would even bother him with the mood he was in. "Clear my head."

Nathan nodded as Lucas continued to the door. "Talk to you tomorrow, Luke."

"Yeah." Was the soft reply as Lucas disappeared out of the house.

A few moments later Deb walked into the hallway to find Nathan standing next to the closed door. "Everything okay Nathan?"

Turning to his mom Nathan gave her a smile, not sure if he should voice his concerns over his brothers mood. "Lucas went home." He informed her.

Deb nodded having spoken to him while she had prepared their dinner. "He said earlier that he'd be going home. He didn't want to leave Karen alone all night in case she needed him."

Nathan could understand that, not wanting to be far from Haley himself now that she could go into labour at any moment.

"Was there anything else Nathan?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "He was kinda upset, I think he's missing spending time with Peyton." He explained.

"Ah, but she's spending all her time trying to help Brooke."

"Yeah." Nate agreed. "I guess he just isn't sure where he fits in right now."

"You can't blame Peyton for wanting to be with Brooke right now Nathan, not-" Deb said scolding her son but he cut her off with a furious shake of his head.

"I'm not saying that at all mom, I know Brooke needs Peyton right now," He replied quickly. "I just feel bad for Luke that's all."

Debbie sighed at the situation. "I'm sure everything will sort itself out in the end son."

Nathan nodded then gave his mom a kiss before heading up the stairs in search of his wife. He missed the look of happiness that covered his mothers face at his gesture as he took off with his thought still centred around the current state of his brother's relationship with Peyton.

_It may all sort itself out in the end mom, but I'm not sure Lucas will still have a girlfriend by then. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley tried to ignore her husband as he shifted beside her, again. It was late and if Nathan didn't want to talk to her that was fine. But the least he could do was to lay still so she could get some sleep.

"I just don't get it." Nathan said as he shifted in bed to look at his wife.

Haley rolled her eyes and reached over to turn on a light for this conversation. Nathan had been grumbling to himself for the best part of two hours without talking to her about whatever it was that was bothering him.

So of course he had to wait until the moment she had almost fallen asleep before he started talking to her. He hadn't even said goodnight to his son, he had been in that much of a state since he'd come into their room earlier.

"What exactly don't you get?" She inquired as she adjusted her body so that she was resting against the headboard.

"Peyton." He replied. "Both of them. All night it's like they didn't even care that Lucas was here. I don't even remember Peyton saying anything to him all through dinner, not even hello for goodness sake!"

"I think she had enough trouble trying to make sure Brooke was okay tonight, don't you think that was a little more important than humouring Lucas? I think he should be mature enough to understand the situation and not get in a sulk over it." Haley said disappointed in her husband's attitude.

Nathan frowned at Haley.

She sighed feeling some sympathy for Lucas but not enough that she would begrudge the way Peyton was helping Brooke deal with what had happened to her. She could only image how Brooke felt, and she tried her best to not to think about it too often. She knew Brooke was a strong person, but everybody needed someone to lean on in difficult times.

"Come on Nate, you barely left my side after the accident. Peyton just wants to be there for Brooke, and Lucas should understand that." She said in an effort to get Nathan to stop and see that Brooke needed Peyton, especially now.

Nathan's eyebrows rose sharply at the comparison as he noted one obvious difference between the two circumstances. _I'm your husband Haley, of course I'm going to want to be there for you the whole time! __You needed me._

But before he could put a voice to his thought on how different their situation had been they both heard a set of footsteps quickly followed by a second, and could make out Peyton calling to Brooke.

Nathan quickly got out of bed and looked for something to throw on. "I'll go check on them." He said worried as to what could be wrong.

Haley bit her lip before getting up herself. "We'll both go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, it's okay, just take it easy. I'm right here, Brooke." Peyton said, sweeping up all the loose strands of hair from Brooke's face as she hung over the toilet bowl throwing up.

"Urgh." Brooke groaned as she lifted her head before her stomach was hit by another spasm forcing her back into position.

Peyton winced, unsure what to say as the brunette continued to lose the little she had in her stomach from dinner. Instead she just ran her free hand up and down her friends back hoping it would be over quickly.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Brooke her stomach relaxed and ceased its torture letting her slump back against Peyton's body exhausted.

Peyton closed an arm around her and just sat with her a while to make sure she was finished before attempting to move them back towards the bedroom.

"Think you can get up now?" Peyton asked softly into the ear at her lips.

Brooke took a second to check that her body was okay to be moved before giving the blonde a nod of her head.

"Okay then, let get you off this cold tile and back into bed." She said as she kept her hands on Brooke to steady her as they both got up.

"Actually Pey, do you mind getting my wash bag so I can brush my teeth after that?" Brooke asked as she grimaced at the condition of her mouth.

"Sure." Peyton agreed as she guided the brunette to sit down on the now closed toilet seat as she flushed it clean. "You wait right here, and I'll be back in a bit." She continued placing a kiss on to the other girls temple before backing out of the bathroom right into a nervous Nathan Scott.

"Uhh, is she okay?" He asked, his hand smoothing the hair back on his head. Once he and Haley had gotten close enough to hear what was happening Haley had insisted they go back to bed, saying Peyton would come get them if they were needed, but Nathan had wanted to stick around just to make sure they were okay.

Peyton frowned at him and quickly lead him further down the hall by grabbing his arm. "She's fine, mostly. Probably just something she ate." She told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but thanks." She replied sending him a small smile in an attempt to get him to head back to his own room.

"Well if you're sure." He said reluctantly, glancing at the closed door a few feet away. "Night, then I guess."

"Night Nathan." She responded, standing there until he continued on to his bedroom, the last the Brooke needed right now was an audience.

Sighing she then hurried off to get Brooke's things.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Peyton asked once they were tucked up back into the bed in the guestroom they were using.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes, I feel better."

"Well, how do you know you are? You could have a temperature, or a fever, or anything…" She continued as she moved her hand to rest over the brunette's forehand trying to see if she felt overly warm. "After being dragged out into the rain like that you could end up getting pneumonia!" _I am so going to kill Nathan for this._

"I do NOT have pneumonia Peyton, would you calm down?" Brooke asked, pushing her friends hand away from her head gently.

"How would you know that?" Peyton asked as her eyes grew wide and she felt herself begin to panic. _What if she is really sick and I don't do anything?_

"Peyton?" Brooke said calmly as she turned to cup the blonde's face in both her hands, needing her to focus on what she was saying. "There isn't anything wrong. I don't have a fever, or a cold, _or_ pneumonia… okay?"

"Okay?" Peyton replied in confusion. "But you were just sick Brooke, and you hardly even touched what was on your plate down stairs."

"I know." Brooke sighed, her thumb moving back and forth along her friend's cheek as she continued to try and calm her down. Peyton's arms had automatically moved to hold her around the waist, one hand nervously moving up and down her side.

"Nothing's wrong? But you were sick Brooke, something has to be wrong." The blonde asked still not having a clue what was going on, but Brooke didn't seem too alarmed so that had to be a good sign, right?

"Well not really," She started to explain. "See the thing is all those pills I'm taking don't always react well with your body." She gave the blonde a shrug. "This is just one of the side affects that can happen."

"Being sick?"

"Nausea. And there's also headaches, insomnia, and a whole other bunch of not nice stuff that I could go through." Brooke replied.

The blonde let out an unhappy breath at the news. On one hand she didn't want Brooke to have to go through any of that on top of what she already had to deal with, but she wanted Brooke to keep taking the medication she was on.

"That sucks." Was all she could think of to say as she gathered Brooke into her arms.

"Yeah." Brooke agreed as she found her usual spot and started to relax, hopefully there wouldn't be anymore bathroom visits tonight. But if there were, she knew Peyton would be right beside her to help her every step of the way.

The kiss she received to her head just then only seem to reinforce that thought.

"But if you do feel like being sick again, can you give me some warning… just so I don't get puked on?" Peyton asked, before she had to defend herself from being hit by the pillow in Brooke's hands.

"Argh!"

"It was a joke!"

"_Sure_ it was."

xxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

But thank you for reading I hope everyone is still enjoying it!

Thank you to everyone that takes the time to review to a chapter, I love hearing what you guys think so feel free to share anytime you want ;)

Oh, umm….

**WARNING!!!**

The next chapter is….

The one!

You know…

*whispers quietly*

with

the

L.

E.

Y.

T.

O.

N.

Don't go getting all upset. It'll be okay I promise.

You do believe me right?


	41. Chapter 41

**AN/** Okay, firstly hope everyone's having a great Christmas!

And I've been waaay too busy the last week or so and I know I haven't kept up with replying to those that have reviewed previous chapters, sorry, my bad, but I've no idea when I'll get round to it and after this chapter... well you probably might never review again :D

it's not that bad really... umm enjoy?

xxxxxxxxx

**Part 41**

During breakfast Deb had asked, first Nathan and then the rest of them, what they all had planned for the day. They had looked at each other not sure what to say. None of them had really thought much about what they would be doing just that they needed to head over to the apartment in the early afternoon before anyone else started to arrive.

So Deb had asked if they wanted to go shopping with her to get some baby gifts for Karen's imminent arrival. Haley had been happy to agree thinking she could use the opportunity to get a few things for herself at the same time. Brooke had declined, instead saying she wanted to spend some time with Nathan to which he'd reluctantly agreed. Peyton had then shared a silent look with the brunette before echoing Haley's choice to accompany Nathan's mom.

"I think Brooke seemed to be doing better this morning." Haley says having thought Brooke was back to her normal cheery self at breakfast that morning. "After last night."

"Yeah, me too." Peyton replied as they looked for the newborn aisle in the baby store. Deb had left the both of them to find something in another section that she'd spotted the last time she was here. "Like I told Nate at the time, it was probably just something she ate, or maybe a twenty-four hour thing."

"Hmm." Haley replied, not wanting to repeat what Nathan had said to her once he'd gotten back to their room. It had taken him a while but he'd eventually asked her if there was any chance Brooke could have been pregnant. And she had wanted to laugh at him, she really did, but he'd looked too afraid for her to do that to him. Instead she'd pulled him into a hug and waited until he'd released some of his anxiety before tell him he was being stupid, and that if Peyton heard him asking that particular question again she wasn't going to help protect him.

She had already talked about that possibility the night Peyton had broken down and told her the full extent of the attack Brooke had suffered. It hadn't been an easy conversation for either of them, both of them wrestling with their emotions throughout, but Haley had to ask that question. Peyton had been quick to assure her that from what the medics had said to her they'd given their friend something to prevent that from happening.

It didn't provide either girl with much comfort given what the brunette had to endure all alone that night, but they were both incredibly thankful that Brooke would not have to be forced into making any kind of choice had she found herself in that position.

So, although she knew there was no chance of the vomiting having anything to do with a pregnancy, she also wasn't sure Peyton was telling her the truth. But what could she do, all she and Nathan were really capable of was waiting on the sidelines in case they did need either of them.

"How are you doing with everything?" She asked the blonde as they turned down into the row that held an array of toys, clothes and gifts for newborns.

Peyton drew her brows together and looked sideways at the pregnant girl walking beside her. "What do you mean? I'm fine. As long as Brooke's okay then everything's fine." She answered.

Haley bit her lip to keep herself quiet for a moment. She hadn't spent a lot of time with the blonde lately where Brooke wasn't the main topic of conversation, but what she really wanted right now was to find out how Peyton was. She knew from past incidents that she wasn't likely to come out and simply ask for help, even if she needed it, so it was hard to know what to do.

Lucas seemed to understand what the blonde needed at times, like when he'd helped her deal with her own attack, but this time he hardly knew what he should be doing around Brooke let alone work out how to help Peyton.

"Would you look at this?" Peyton asked picking up a white dress outfit with bright pink trim complete with a little woollen hat.

Haley had to smile as the blonde waved it side to side and made a funny face at her and let herself be distracted by the spectacle. "Aww, now that's cute." She said taking it from her friend for a closer look and sighed loudly at the sight of a tiny pair of booties that came with it.

Peyton looked around a little more and found a pink leopard on the other side of the aisle. "What about a stuffed toy?" She asked as she presented it to Haley.

"Oh, maybe we should get both." Haley suggested, taking the toy animal out of Peyton's hands and cooing over it.

Peyton giggled at the way her friend was reacting. "I'm thinking someone's a little disappointed she's having a boy." She chided her gently.

Haley pouted at Peyton. "Maybe a little." She confessed in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked, surprised at the other girls honesty.

Haley screwed her face up. "Sometimes… yeah. I don't know," She said looking around as an expectant mother with two young boys in tow walked past them. "It's not that I'm really upset, but with it being a boy…" She rolled her eyes. "Nathan can't wait to start teaching him to play basketball." She said her hand automatically going to her stomach, before looking at Peyton with a pout. "I'll have to breastfeed just to spend time with him."

Peyton burst out laughing.

Haley kept her pout in place until Peyton's laughter died down and she threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Poor Hales, don't worry I'm sure Nathan will help you have a daughter… after he gets his basketball team first." Peyton said failing to keep a straight face all the way through until the end of the sentence.

Haley narrowed her eyes and pushed the blonde away from her. "Meanie!"

Peyton was still grinning as she turned her attention back to finding the perfect toy for Karen's daughter.

Haley moped for a while longer before her thoughts drifted back to what her husband was actually doing at the moment. "So do you know what this talk with Nathan is all about?" Haley asked, knowing Nate had still being concerned over what it was about.

Peyton dropped the orange and blue bird she had just picked up and quickly leaned over to pick it up from the floor. "Ehh, what?" She asked nervously as she looked at Haley wide eyed.

"Nathan said she tried to tell him something yesterday but changed her mind. You don't have any idea what it could be?" Haley asked curious at the blonde's sudden change in behaviour.

"Umm, no. I don't think so…" Peyton answered, looking away from Haley and picking up another toy from the shelf. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. I mean… I'm sure Nathan will let you know what it's about… after he's talked to Brooke… about whatever." She finished, waving her hand in mid air hoping to appear unconcerned with the topic.

Haley watched as Peyton continued to avoid looking at her. It almost made her smile at the way her friend was acting, she had seen the look that had passed between the two girls before Peyton had agreed to leave Brooke alone with Nathan, but she was still somewhat apprehensive about it.

"So it's nothing to worry about then?" Haley said trying once again to draw the answer from the blonde.

"No." Peyton replied quickly. "I'm sure it's nothing _bad_, Hales."

"Then why-"

"You know what? I think this one will do, don't you?" Peyton asked interrupting Haley before she could ask yet another question on what Brooke wanted to talk to Nathan about.

There was only so much Peyton could take before she would end up just blurting out the truth. And she'd already told Brooke she wouldn't do that, at least until she'd talked to Nathan first, by which time she expected him to being calling his wife with the news.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess so." Haley offered.

"Great, now let's go find 'Granny'." Peyton said turning to head back the way they'd came.

Haley sighed but had little choice but to waddle after the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kind of… drab, isn't it?" Brooke mentioned as she looked around the nursery for the first time. The walls had been painted a pale yellow colour that did nothing for the room in her opinion.

"Yeah, well Haley's already mentioned doing something else with the room." Nathan explained as he laid out the pieces of a wooden mobile that would hang from his son's crib once he'd fixed it together. "I think I'm going to be repainting it tomorrow." He continued as he picked up the instruction sheet to see where he was supposed to start.

Brooke frowned. "Why not just ask Peyton to paint something in here. You've seen what she can do, I'm sure she'd love to." She mentioned, thinking Peyton should have been the first person they'd have gone to.

"Yeah, maybe." Nathan replied trying to sound as nonchalant about the idea as he could. "I'll have to ask Hales." He said, his eyes still trained on the sheet in his hands.

In truth he'd been planning to ask Peyton to paint some kind of kids mural in the room but Haley had been adamant about not involving the blonde. She'd said Peyton already had enough to worry about without them asking for favours as well.

He sighed quietly as he picked up the first two pieces and then asked Brooke for the right type of screws.

Brooke handed a few over and watched as Nathan started fixing the two bits together. She wasn't sure how to start a conversation about the truth of her sexuality, but she'd talked with Peyton all morning about it and she just felt that it was time.

It was time to let her friends know this bit of information about her. Peyton had offered to be there with her, but she had wanted to do it herself. As much as she welcomed Peyton's continual support she wanted to see Nathan's reaction, and if Peyton was here with her she knew he would probably temper it to the way she was acting.

She may be a skinny blonde, but she packed a mean punch, one her face had first hand knowledge of.

"How did you like the view yesterday?" She started, thinking that going from one shock to another wouldn't be too bad a way to get through this.

Nathan's head shot up to stare at her. "Umm, you, ah mean… when I, like the idiot that I am, walked in on you and Peyton?" He asked, waving the screwdriver in his hand around as he felt his face heat up.

"That'd be it." Brooke replied with a smile, enjoying how easy it was to fluster Nathan. She watched him squirm for a moment waiting for him to work out an appropriate reply.

"It was… ah…" He said, fumbling over what to say. In reality what he saw infuriated him, Brooke was like a sister to him, and for someone to hurt her so badly… he knew if given the opportunity he'd make Ian Banks regret ever having set foot in Tree Hill.

"Not like you remembered?" Brooke said softly no longer able to look him in the eye.

"Brooke…" He whispered to her sympathetically, but her head stayed down. Putting his things onto the floor he moved closer to her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"If you think I care about a couple of scars that probably won't even be visible in a few months, then, well, I guess I've given you a very bad impression of the new and improved Nathan Scott." He said hoping to draw a smile from his friend.

"And Haley's going to be really ticked at you, because she worked damn hard fixing me." He continued.

Brooke grinned, unable to remain upset any longer. He was right, he had changed over the time he'd known Haley. And it was a change for the better.

"She did a good job." She complimented his wife as she raised her head finally.

He nodded at her. "That she did, but don't go telling her or she'll get a big head and the big stomach has been hard enough to deal with as it is."

Brooke hit him in the gut for that comment, even though she knew he was joking for her benefit, she still had to defend Haley in her absence.

He grinned at her getting a smile in return. "I don't care about the scars Brooke, I care about you. I know we haven't spent lots of time together lately, and with the sex tape, I know I made things harder for you." He said getting a nod of agreement but she let him talk.

"With everything I've gone through, almost losing Haley and the baby and then almost losing you…" He swallowed, pushing back the emotions that rose with those particular thoughts. "I just… I'm not good at this, Brooke… but I just… I need you to know I'm here for you. If ever you need me, I'm here, okay."

"Thank you Nathan, that means a lot to me."

He beamed at her, thankful that he somehow managed to stumble through and say the right thing. "So are we good?"

"Yeah." She said into his chest as he hugged her. "We're good Nate."

The stayed like that for a while before Nathan pulled back. "Right, enough stalling Brooke, Haley will have my head if I don't get this done so start pulling your weight."

Brooke snorted as he moved back over to the pieces of wood and picked up where he'd left off. _Guys! _She threw a screw at his head but missed.

He flashed her a grin and pointed the tip of the screwdriver at her. "You better get over there and find that or you'll be the one telling Hales why this can't be put up."

Brooke pouted at him but he just shook his head and continued what he was doing. With a sigh she got up and went over to where she'd seen the thing last. It didn't take much to find the brass screw considering the carpet was white.

She turned to him, watching him work for a while, and considered if she was about to make a huge mistake.

She didn't think so, but still, there was that little voice inside telling her to be careful.

"Nathan?" She said softly, taking a deep breath a hoping she was right about him.

"Hmm, couldn't find it?" He asked absently as he continued fixing the piece he held into place.

"No, I found it… I just, have something else to tell you."

This time, the caution in her voice caused him to turn and face her, giving her every ounce of his attention.

She sent him a weak smile knowing the strength of their friendship was about to be tested.

And she wouldn't even be telling him the whole truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing, Peyton watched Karen and Debbie at the other side of the counter going through the presents they had brought for her. They'd gone to the house only to find no one at home, but after a quick call to Lucas, Deb had told them that Karen had gone in to oversee things at the café while Lucas worked an early shift, and so that's where they'd headed next.

_Guess she was getting bored on her own._

Peyton looked down at her cell phone as she held it, restlessly shifting it from hand to hand. She had been seated beside Haley at the counter but Haley had just disappeared after getting a call from Nathan.

It wasn't that she was worried Nathan had been a jerk, or that Brooke hadn't managed to get through the conversation with him. She'd just expected to have been called by now, and the suspense was killing her.

_Finally! _She thought flipping her phone to her ear the second it vibrated in her hand.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Was how she answered the caller, but she'd known who it was without the need to check caller I.D.

"Well, hello to you to Sawyer, and how was your morning? Mine you ask? Well lets see first-"

"Okay, sorry, but Nate called Haley, like five minutes ago, and you know I can't deal with waiting!" Peyton said cutting her off.

Brooke found herself smiling knowing the blonde had probably been miserable all morning waiting for her to call. "Sorry Peyton I had to go hunt my phone down when he 'went to the toilet'." She finished with a giggle. It had been very obvious to her at the time he'd been lying, and Peyton had just confirmed it.

Peyton laughed at the image of Nathan hiding out in the bathroom trying to talk to Haley. But that just reminded her of why Nathan would be calling his wife.

In a more serious tone she asked, "How did it go?" Brooke's attitude so far indicated that everything had gone okay with telling Nathan, but she couldn't see Brooke's face right now and didn't know if she'd been upset by it, or by Nate's reaction.

Brooke sighed loudly over the phone. "My God, Peyton, I swear, if he doesn't stop looking at me with that goofy grin on his face I'm going to smack him. Hard."

Peyton had to hold in a laugh figuring that Brooke had just made one of Nathan's wildest fantasies one step closer to reality. Not that she planned on mentioning that to her friend, for the moment anyway. "So he took it well than?"

Brooke frowned a little at the amusement in her friends voice. "Yeah," She replied, "Actually, he didn't have a problem with it at all. He said it didn't matter to him, just as long as I was happy."

"Good for him!" Peyton said, silently cheering Nathan for acting like the type of guy she knew he was.

"Yeah, he gave me a big hug and told me if I ever needed someone to cruise chicks with he was my guy." She repeated Nathan's offer to Peyton with a shake of her head.

This time Peyton did laugh. "Typical guy, right? And I'm sure Haley will be happy to sit at home with his young son while you two do that!" She continued sarcastically, not liking the thought of Brooke doing such a thing.

Brooke smiled and was silent as she imaged just how not okay Haley would be with that little scenario. It also reminded her that she was single, and that wasn't something she wanted to spend time thinking about. There was only one girl she wanted, and she didn't have to go looking anywhere for her, she always knew where Peyton was.

"I think he said it more to show he really didn't have a problem with my being gay than anything else." She said, trying to keep her tone normal.

"Ha, well if he isn't up for bar hopping with you, you know you'll always have me around, right?" Peyton offered.

_And I'm sure your boyfriend will like that idea just as much as Haley would have Peyton. _Was Brooke's thought on the proposal.

"Always Pey."

"Good, cause just because Nathan can make crude jokes and burp the alphabet doesn't give you the right to ditch me as your best friend, you got that B?" Peyton said.

Brooke smiled. "Got it; no ditching the useless fake blonde chick."

"Hey!" Peyton barked at her, insulted.

"I'm kidding Blondie." Brooke said hoping to pacify her best friend. "You know I love you." She added.

"Yeah, well count yourself lucky, I so too can burp the alphabet. I just prefer not to make a fool of myself in public unlike some." Peyton replied, before adding, "And I love you too."

That caused Brooke to close her eyes as she fought to remain unaffected by those words. _I do count myself lucky Peyton. I have you._

"So when can I see you?" Peyton asked, wanting nothing more than to see Brooke in person right now.

It took Brooke another few seconds to be able to reply properly.

"Nate and I were planning on heading over to the apartment soon, so I'll see you there then?" Brooke said, having already discussed it with Nathan.

"That'll work, everything's about finished over here so we can leave too."

"Listen Peyton I think Nathan's on his way back… remember that I don't have a problem with you talking to Haley about this, but no one else right now okay?" Brooke asked hearing movement in her direction.

"No problem, bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton put the last of the groceries away just as Haley returned from a visit to the bathroom and took a seat at the breakfast counter.

"I can't believe we beat them here." Peyton said to Haley as she sat down opposite her.

"Well Nathan did mention going to the store for some drinks." Haley replied.

Peyton frowned thinking that no one had ever brought up the idea of having alcohol here for this, and she'd said that to everyone yesterday. Okay so she'd basically threatened everyone _not_ to bring booze, but it was the same thing.

Just then Nathan storms into the apartment and has Haley in his arms twirling her around and kissing her while laughing.

It takes two arms wrapping around her waist for her to realise Brooke had also entered.

She shot the grinning brunette a puzzled look as she pointed to the scene in front of them. "Now, I know the idea of you and another girl together would put a smile on the guys face for a week, you're good but you just aren't _that_ good Brooke."

And for that comment Peyton earned herself a slap on the butt.

"Violent much?" Peyton protested faintly hoping not to be slapped at again.

"Well I'll have you know I _am_ that good, you just haven't succumbed to my charms yet." Brooke said without thinking, before quickly explaining Nathan's action. "Nate just got a call from Skills, turns out Whitey's took the coaching job at NCU and is giving him a spot on the team!" She finished as she jumped up and down in her excitement.

Peyton soon joins in hugging Brooke and squealing, happy at their friends good luck.

Nathan finally lets Haley back down on to her own two feet having heard what Brooke just said.

"I don't have a spot on the team, just the chance to play." He reminded her as he kept an arm around his wife.

"Whatever," Brooke waves him off. "We all know it's the same thing. So congrats!"

"Hell yeah you're going to make the team Scott, no need to start getting all modest on us now Hot Shot!" Peyton says just as sure as Brooke was that he'd be a starter for any team. "They'll be damn lucky to have you!" She continued going over and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks." Nathan says as he releases her.

Brooke wraps an arm around Peyton's waist as she returns to her side and they both watch as Nathan starts to explain what had happened to Haley.

"Looks like our boy's finally all growed up." Brooke says to the blonde, squeezing her a little. "Married, baby on the way, off to college… that's not the right order… but still, he's made me proud." She continued with a fake sniffle.

Peyton laughed and looked down at her like she was a little crazy.

"What? I can't be happy for them?" Brooke asks.

"Never said a thing." Peyton replied with raised hands.

Brooke just narrowed her eyes at her friend. "But you thought it." She countered.

"Would you two stop fighting for two seconds?" Nathan asks them.

"We're not fighting." They both say as they turn to him.

"Right." He says, unconvinced.

"You know what this calls for?" Brooke asks.

"No!" Peyton replied, not liking the look in her friends eyes.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke." Peyton said sternly hoping to stop whatever idea had popped into the other girls head.

"A party!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Peyton groaned and shook her head knowing she'd never be able to stop the brunette now. But she silently agreed that Nathan's news was reason to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People had been arriving since three and were a little surprised that there was already some alcohol around.

Peyton had rolled her eyes when she'd received nervous looks when her friends poured themselves drinks.

But after a while things had settled down, no one had said or done anything to upset Brooke and that was really all the blonde cared about. As for Brooke, she'd taken everything in her stride, accepting a few hugs and words of sympathy, and insisted everyone celebrate Nathan's good news.

But Peyton had known Brooke just hadn't wanted to be the centre of attention the whole time and was glad Nathan had provided something else to focus on.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as she watched Haley shift uncomfortably beside her.

Haley sighed. "Not really. Sorry Brooke but I think I'm going to have to call it a night." She said unhappily.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Come on lets find that husband of yours." She said helping the other girl up.

Haley pouted. "I feel bad making him leave, he should be able to celebrate while he can." She said rubbing at her stomach.

Brooke thought for a second as they worked their way through the crowd.

"Do you really not mind if he stays?" She asked Haley.

"No, after everything he's been through… I just want him to have fun for a while, you know? Take a break from all the serious stuff for a bit." She replies.

"Yeah." Brooke says understanding the sentiment.

"Tell you what," Brooke says having spotted Peyton in a corner with Bevin and Skills. "You go find Nate and I'll deal with getting him back here, okay?"

Haley smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Brooke said giving her a wink and heading towards Peyton to fill her in.

Haley carried on into the kitchen and snuggled up to Nathan who was talking to Lucas.

"Hey." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

She pouted up to him. "Junior wants to go home." She said miserably.

His eyes twinkled at her as he took her into his arms. "Well then guess it's time to leave if that's what the boss wants."

Haley pouted some more. "It's not fair, when will I get to be the boss again?" She asked just as Peyton and Brooke joined them.

"When he understands the word no, until then the baby rules the roost." Brooke informs her as the others share a laugh.

"Hey listen, Brooke says you guys are heading home, any chance I can follow and pick up a couple of things I left at your place?" She asks.

"Sure." Nathan says as he begins to usher Haley towards the door. "Sorry to leave…"

"Hey, everything's fine here and we'll see you guys tomorrow." Brooke cuts him off.

"We will." Haley agrees pulling away from Nathan to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye." Brooke says waving out the door as the three of them head out.

Smiling as she closed the door, she turned to everyone left and grinned. "Now let's get this party started properly!" She shouted and they cheered.

Lucas felt just a little worried as he watched her call Theresa and Bevin over and they bent their heads over their cell phones in a quiet discussion. When Brooke raised her head to lock gazes with him a moment later he couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Lucas Scott. Just the man we need." She said walking over to him as the others watched on. She held out her hand. "Wallet."

With a puzzled look he reached into his back pocket and held it out to her.

Brooke quickly found what she was looking for and then linked her arm through Luke's and headed for the door.

"We'll be back, make those calls."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley let Nathan walk her to their bedroom while Peyton took off to look around the guest bedroom she and Brooke had been using.

"Urgh." She says as she lays against the headboard. Glad to have her day cut short because her feet were starting to really bother her. As much as she wanted to be there for Brooke, she just wasn't in a position to go against her bodies demands.

The last thing she wanted was to be forced into resting, or worse, cause herself to go into early labour.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay Hales?" Nathan asks as he helps remove her shoes and gives her feet a gentle rubdown.

Haley closed her eyes in pleasure at what Nathan was doing. "I'm fine, just tired Nate." She breathed out.

Luckily for him Haley couldn't see the grin that took over Nathan's face as he continued to watch her react to his touch.

_That's kinda the same look she gets when I…_

"Perfect." Haley said as he hit just the spot that had been really painful before, but her eyes drifted open as she heard Nathan chuckle suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

He smiled at her and gave her feet a final pat. "Nothing. Let me just check in on Peyton and I'll be right back, okay?"

"No." Haley said just as he stood up. She watched his puzzled looked. "Peyton isn't here to get anything they left behind; she's here to take you back to the party." She revealed.

"Huh?" He asked sitting back down at her hip.

It was Haley's turn to chuckle this time. She sat up a little straighter and reached over to take his hand into both of hers. "I'm really happy for you Nathan, so I want you to go back and have some fun." She said.

When he started to protest she silenced him with a kiss.

"You deserve to enjoy this Nathan, and I want you to." She continued.

"Plus," She added with a laugh. "Once this one arrives, trust me, you won't be going out anywhere for a very long time. Not on your own, so go back to the apartment and just have a blast celebrating with Skills and Lucas, this is what you wanted, and you've got it."

Nathan grinned at her, wanting to accept but didn't want Haley to feel like he was abandoning her. "You sure? I don't mind staying."

"I know, but get lost and give me and the baby some peace tonight." She replied jokingly.

He leaned in and spent a leisurely time kissing her. "I love you." He said as he pulled back an inch.

Haley blew out a breath after that kiss and dropped her head back onto a pillow.

"Ha, like you'll remember that in the labour room!" She teased him. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the…" Peyton said to herself as she and Nathan got out of her car. The first thing she noticed was the loud music blasting into the air, coming from her apartment, and the second was that there were a bunch of people huddled outside the open door.

"I know him right?" Nathan asked as they made their way up the stairs. He was referring to the older guy that stood next to a grinning Mouth.

Peyton frowned. "Yeah that's David. He's worked the doors over at Tric a few times." She explained where Nathan could have seen him before.

Nate nodded as they came to stand beside Mouth.

"Hey!" Mouth greeted them loudly, already well on his way to being drunk despite the full plastic drinks cup he held in his hand. "I know them, they can come in." He said giving the heavily muscled guy beside him a nod.

"They used to date," He continued talking to David. "But now he's married and about to be a dad… not to her though, to Haley his wife." He explained, although he frowned, not sure he had said that the right way.

Peyton just smiled at him. "Hey, Dave." She said passing through the doorway.

"Hey Peyton." He replied but she'd already turned her attention onto the utter mayhem going on inside her apartment.

Nathan stopped and looked around, there had to be close to twenty people here now, all split into groups. Some they had passed outside on the landing while others where surrounding the TV playing some kind of drinking game, the rest, including Brooke, were in the kitchen.

Where there were now a keg and bottles of alcohol, and people wanting their share.

_Well Haley did say to have fun. _He thought to himself as he went to get himself a drink and then planned to find Skills and see what game the team were playing that involved watching the Simpson's.

Peyton had gone straight over to Brooke, who had been handing some girl a cup of beer, as soon as she spotted her and pulled her away down the hall.

"Nice to see you too, Sawyer." Brooke said once the manhandling was over.

Peyton just glared at her. "What the hell is going on here Brooke? Are you drinking? And when did this turn into a frat party?" She demanded, still in shock about what was going on around her.

Her eyes drifted over to a loud cheer near the TV just in time to watch everyone there, including Bevin, Skills, Nathan and Chase all down a shot of something or other. She shook her head not wanting to know what they were up to.

But it was obvious most people if not all were enjoying themselves, and the alcohol.

"Would you relax, everything's been taken care of. And no I haven't been drinking, though I think I'm the only one." Brooke said hoping her friend would actually allow herself to have some fun. "I had Bevin call a few more people over, and I asked Dave for a favour then just add some booze – voila, not a drop of tension or awkwardness in the room." She finished with a pleased look, a hand going to her hip.

Peyton wanted to be angry, she really did. But as she looked around she knew Brooke was right. There wasn't anyone acting weird now, not like they had before she, Nathan and Haley had left less than an hour ago. And bouncer Dave seemed to be ensuring, with the help of the overeager Mouth, that no one else gate crashed.

_Got to hand it to Brooke, she knows what she's doing._

"Come on." Brooke said, slinging her arm around the blonde's shoulders and guided her back into the kitchen. "Let's get you drunk too and see if I can get you to smile!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Peyton found herself in the kitchen getting another drink when she spotted Chase take Brooke's hand and lead her out of the front door.

She couldn't help but feel hurt by the sight. He'd spent the last few hours asking Brooke to dance with him every chance he got, and although she'd declined several times they had spent a lot of the party together.

Half way between angry and sad, she felt two arms reach around and hold her.

"Having a good time beautiful?" Lucas asked into her ear.

She downed the shot in her hand and picked up another two as she turned, breaking his hold on her, and handed him one of the drinks.

"Great, you?" She asked, swallowing her second drink.

He chuckled and followed her lead in drinking the alcohol down before pulling her close again. "It's getting better; I finally seem to have you alone." He explained drawing her into a light kiss.

She tried not to pull back but wasn't completely comfortable with the kiss either, and as soon as it was over she turned her head to find another drink so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Lucas frowned at her and tried to think if he'd done something wrong again. He sighed as she stepped away from him to pour out some beer. He took a look around and realised he couldn't spot Brooke anywhere.

"Where did Brooke go?" He asked slightly concerned.

Peyton took a large gulp of her drink before handing him the other one.

"She's out front with Chase." She informed him, managing to keep her tone neutral.

He nodded taking a sip of his beer, then smirked at her. "Guess things are going good for both of them then. I saw them dancing together earlier on, they looked pretty comfortable with each other again." He said with a laugh in this voice.

Peyton tried to ignore his words but she'd seen them dancing together herself, and she'd hated every second of it.

"Tell you what," He said placing hand possessively onto her hip. "Why don't we find somewhere quieter too?" He continued as he moved to kiss his girlfriend just below her ear.

Peyton inhaled at the touch, and blinked as she let her mind go blank. Lucas hadn't deserved the way she'd been treating him, and she'd loved him enough to risk her friendship with Brooke over.

She couldn't have just stopped loving him, could she?

There had to be some of that still there inside her, right?

She swallowed some more beer, not even tasting it. Maybe if she got drunk enough, she'd be able to forget Brooke's face as she smiled at Chase while they danced a few minutes ago.

"Okay." She replied, not sure exactly what she was agreeing to but if it meant she didn't have to think about Brooke and Chase, she was all for it.

She didn't even protest as Lucas gently steered her down the hall and into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

And when he kissed her again, she kissed back, wanting nothing more than to forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke looks around and spots Nathan sitting at the top of the steps and heads over to sit down beside him.

"Hey, Hot Shot." She says bumping him with her shoulder. "I saw you out here hovering… should Haley be worried?" She asked in a teasing voice. She knew how much he loved Haley and that he would never even think of betraying her, but it didn't hurt to wind him up about it every chance she got.

He laughed at her. "No, I came out to see how things were going with…" He said, trailing off as he jerked his chin over towards the corner of the building.

"I know, and thanks." She replied sincerely, but she hadn't thought she was going to have a problem telling Chase that they wouldn't be getting back together again.

She hadn't explained everything to him, but she had hinted that she was interested in someone other than him. But he'd been sweet and very apologetic, and more than a little drunk. She'd enjoyed spending time with him tonight, but it had felt like a goodbye, and she was okay with that this time.

"No worries, and it looks like he didn't take losing Brooke Davis hard at all." He said to Brooke with a laugh as she turned to watch Theresa pull her baseball hat from Chase's head just before she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Yeah, he took his pain like a real trooper." She commented with a hint of sarcasm. Fortunately for her she'd watched Theresa and Chase eye each other several times tonight and knew all they needed was one little push in the right direction, which she'd been more than happy to provide.

She would have enough to deal with on her own in the coming weeks as it is, and she hadn't enjoyed the prospect of Chase following her around in the vain hopes of getting back together with her.

Turning back to Nathan she gave him another friendly nudge. "And how are things with you Hot Shot? Having a good time?" She asked.

Nathan sighed happily, he was having a great time, but he was embarrassed to admit he wanted to head home and be with Haley.

He shrugged. The fact that he was going to get his chance at playing ball at college level blew him away. He'd thought that would never happen for him now, not after the betting and point shaving scandal had caused all his scholarship offers to disappear. Instead of becoming angry and bitter at the situation he'd accepted it, as painful as that was, and turned his dreams away from the NBA to being the best husband and father that he could be, because he'd realised that nothing in the world meant more to him than his family.

But now he was getting a second chance, and he swore to himself he'd make Haley proud of him this time, no matter how hard he had to work for it.

"I've had a good time Brooke, but I'm sitting out here in the cold while my beautiful wife is at home in bed… waiting for me." He replied sending her a small pout.

Brooke burst out laughing. But was secretly more than a little jealous of her friends successful love life. And she couldn't help her thoughts drifting to a certain blonde she hoped would be sharing her bed relatively soon.

She slapped at his thigh and stood up. "Well then let's not keep her waiting. But before you leave your final duty for tonight is to get everyone the hell out of my apartment." She said as they both moved towards the apartment. Nathan opens the door and lets Brooke into the house first before moving towards the kitchen.

"So do you think we've got enough drinks left over for a graduation party?" He asks wryly, glancing over his shoulder to the brunette, lifting two empty spirits bottles that he then placed in the bin. More empty bottles and cans lay all over the counter.

Brooke placed her hand onto her head and took a look around. Currently everyone seemed to be having a great time. Singing and dancing was currently going on just across from her while most of their friends were arranged around the sitting area, not to mention those outside.

She made a quick decision. "If they run out they can always go home or something... not like they live here." She responds having had more than enough of the party herself. "Any chance you can put us up for another night?" She turned pleading eyes up at him.

Nathan took a look around as well, the place was jumping, maybe it was time for them to get out and just cross their fingers that the apartment would still be standing in the morning.

"Tell you what, you find Peyton in all of this," He said gesturing towards the living area where everyone seemed to have congregated. "And I'll let the more sober of the two of you drive me home. And I'm sure your room's still there."

"Oh, thanks Nate!" Brooke said throwing her arms around him to give him a hug.

As far as she could tell she was the only sober one in the place having abstained due to her medication, not that it really affected her night, but the last thing she wanted right now was to deal with all her drunken friends as the night progressed. She was sure the cops would turn up at some point and maybe it was best she and Peyton weren't around.

She'd already had more than enough excitement to last her all week, and what she really needed was just to get some sleep.

Now all she had to do was find Blondie.

She knew Peyton hadn't been anywhere out on the front deck, so that left the inside of the apartment. She frowned not spotting the telltale blonde curls anywhere in sight.

Looking down the hallway she thought it might be a good idea to check the bathroom in case her friend was hiding out in there.

"Hello?" She asked giving the door a tentative knock and received a reply from a male voice. _Not in there then._ Turning she spotted their bedroom door closed over, and headed to it knowing it had been left open earlier.

"Hey Sawyer are you in he-" She called out as she opened the door.

Stopping suddenly and shocked into silence Brooke can only stare at the scene in front of her.

There lying in her bed was Lucas Scott, the sheets that pooled at his waist giving away the fact that he was very much naked. Across from her Peyton had been standing looking out the window with a sheet held to her chest. But Brooke was left with more than enough information about her lack of clothes.

The fact that said items were currently scattered around the room made Brooke's heart break. She remained immobile as in what seemed like slow motion Peyton turned horrified eyes towards her.

Brooke couldn't hold her gaze for more than that first glance.

Suddenly time seemed to speed up again and all Brooke wanted was to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible. As she turned she thought she heard Peyton say her name, asking her to wait, but it didn't matter now.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Feeling her eyes sting she pushed past Nathan who had come to stand behind her at some point and ran towards the front door and her car.

She couldn't be here any longer.

What was the point; it was clear who Peyton wanted.

And it wasn't her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

All together now…

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

My feelings exactly, but what can you do?

The deed is done :( so to speak.

Love and good wishes to everyone, and have a safe holidays, enjoy the crush out there in the sales over the next few days.

Just remember – good things come to those who wait…

And I'm making you wait.

:D


	42. Chapter 42

**AN/ **Sorry it's taken this long to post but I've been ill, which didn't help, but mainly I just suck, we all know this by now, don't expect that to change anytime soon, well ever actually.

So I've vowed to just never mention to any of you when I hope to post, it leads only to feelings of 'grrrr' on both our parts.

But looky, looky it's a new chapter...

**Part 42**

Angrily Peyton grabbed for her clothes and dressed as quickly as possible. _You've screwed this one up beyond fixing Sawyer and you know it! _She thought dropping the sheet to pull her jeans on and grab for the rest of her things.

_Fuck!_

Throwing her top on she refused to look in Lucas's direction but could see from the corner of her eye that he was just as busy as she was trying to get dressed.

"Nathan, damn it, go _after _her!" She prompts as she notices he was still standing in the doorway taking in the disaster scene in front of him with wide eyes.

"Oh shit!" Nathan murmurs before running out after Brooke.

Not bothering with shoes Peyton quickly takes off after him, working her way through the crowd that had gathered after Brooke's rapid exit, her fear rising with each step.

Racing to the bottom of the stairs she reaches Nathan just in time to watch Brooke's car skid around the corner at the end of their street. Deflated, she stares at the now empty street for a moment in despair, her hands going to her head, before she feels Lucas come to stand beside her.

But it was his younger brother that got her attention.

"Oh man, this is so not good." Nathan says running his hands through his hair before turning to them. "Haley is going to kill me."

Peyton crosses her arms over her chest and watches as Nathan takes out his cell phone and begins to pace the sidewalk.

_What the hell just happened? _She asked herself but there were no answers forthcoming. All she knew was that Brooke was gone and it was because of her. She closed her eyes as they stung with tears. _What have I done?_

"Don't." She commands shrugging off Luke's hand from her shoulder without looking at him.

"Peyton…"

"What Lucas? What can you possibly have to say that's going to make any of this better, huh?" She asks surly, but she didn't want to listen to anything he had to say so she cut him off.

"Just save it, okay, I think we've already done more than enough, don't you?." She says, and simply ignores him, turning back to Nathan.

"Baby no I didn't lose her! Well no… I don't know where she is right now…. But it wasn't my fault this time… I know what you said… Haley will you just listen to me… fine, I'll see you then." Nathan says before closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"What did she say?" Peyton asks cautiously only to have Nathan glare at her.

"She'll be here soon, you might as well both get the rest of your clothes on _before_ she gets here or would you like to put on another show for everyone else?" He responds, gesturing to the mass of faces watching them from the landing above, before leaving them standing there as he headed back up for the apartment with an angry shake of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere over the last fifteen minutes had been more than strained, the first thing Nathan had done was to kick everyone else out of the apartment. And due to his obvious anger no one had complained, most just quietly headed home without a word.

Skills was the only one brave enough to ask if there was anything he could do having witnessed Brooke leave upset, but had left when Nate assured him he'd call if he was needed.

Lucas had gotten dressed first while Peyton had grabbed her phone to try and contact Brooke but as it turned out her phone lay on the kitchen counter along with her bag.

The fact that they now knew they had no way of getting in contacted with the brunette only made things worse as the tension rose in the room. Nathan had taken to pacing before finally claiming a seat and fidgeting nervously. There was absolutely nothing he could think of that would make any of this better so instead he focused his attention on the two people he held responsible for the situation.

Lucas and Peyton.

He wanted to shout at both of them, ask them what on earth they had been thinking, but all he could do was glare at them and hope Haley would have some idea as to how to fix this mess.

Peyton, once fully dressed, had quietly staked out her spot in the room as far away from Lucas as possible, and discreetly wiped at her eyes as she tried not to think about how devastated Brooke had looked before running out of their room.

The three of them remained where they were in complete silence until sometime later the honk of a horn had them up out of their seats and headed outside where Haley was waiting for them.

"Right, so Brooke's gone?" Haley asks meeting them beside the jeep, a mix of annoyance and concern colouring her voice.

"What exactly happened?" She continues looking from one face to the next.

Nathan walks over to her trying to prevent the situation deteriorating into a blaming match. "Hales she just took off, and she was really upset so can we just go look for her?" He responds not wanting to have to go into detail about what had occurred to make Brooke leave the way she had.

"Why was she upset? What happened Nathan?" Haley demanded and then looked closer at Lucas and Peyton. The two of them had yet to offer anything to the conversation, and given that it was Peyton's best friend that had run off, she found that worrying. And they had so far also avoided making eye contact with her.

If an alarm bell wasn't already ringing in the back of her mind the fact they both looked as guilty as hell was all she needed to see to understand they were the reason Brooke was now missing.

And that made her angry, after all Brooke had been through with these two over the last two years, for them to be responsible for something else now was more than she could handle.

_God, why is Brooke always the one getting kicked while she's down._

But just as she took a breath to demand answers, Peyton finally looked straight at her, and Haley felt some of her anger melt away, the blonde's eyes were red raw.

She sighed as the blonde dropped her gaze back to the ground and shifted nervously, if she was honest, she was more worried for Brooke right now than she was angry at Peyton or Lucas. But only just.

"Why did she leave?" She asked the pair softly this time, hoping to understand what was going on, and maybe then have some idea as to what Brooke would have done.

"Haley, this can wait. We really need to find Brooke, it's getting dark and it'll probably start raining soon as well." Nathan responds, as much as he'd enjoy watching his wife have a go at Lucas and Peyton, finding Brooke came first.

Haley glowered at the two of them a moment longer before turning to Nathan. "Okay you're right, explanations can wait... for now. And you two." She says turning back and pointing to Lucas and Peyton. "I get the feeling Brooke won't want both of you together if you find her so I suggest one of you go with each of us."

Peyton nodded, although in her opinion she was the last person Brooke would want to see. But no matter what happened she needed to make sure Brooke was safe so she moved over to stand next to her car, crossing her fingers that in doing so she wouldn't be going with Haley.

Luckily for her Nathan had followed her over and stood next to her. "I'll drive." He said holding out his hand for the keys. She blinked and glanced up at him, he didn't look as angry as she'd thought he would, and after a second she realised that she really wasn't in any condition to be driving anywhere.

"No," Lucas protested. "Peyton can go with me, we need to talk."

Haley glanced at Peyton who didn't seem as keen to talk as Lucas obviously was. "I think it can wait Luke, come on and get in."

Peyton gave Nate her keys before going around and getting in the other side of her car.

Lucas sighed and then reluctantly moved to the passenger side of Haley's jeep and got in. It was going to be a long night.

"Call if you find her." Haley shouted before closing her door and taking off down the street as Nathan and Peyton drove off headed in the opposite direction.

She glanced at Lucas after a few minutes of silence had passed. "So let's hear it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan continued watching out for Brooke's car as he turned down the street that would take them towards the high school, it was a long shot that Brooke would head there, but it was worth a try.

_I can't believe this is happening, last night Peyton was threatening me not to hurt Brooke and what does she go and do? _He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he reached down to turn on the wind screen wipers, the rain was really starting to come down now.

The silence between them was starting to bother him, but he wasn't sure he could control his temper enough if he did start talking to Peyton. Luckily so far talking seemed to be the last thing on the blonde's mind as green eyes kept scanning her side for any signs of the brunette or her car.

He could see her leg moving up and down nervously, but he wasn't in any position to offer words of support, not when he was just as worried as she was over finding Brooke.

"There's no sign of her car here." Peyton said as Nate slowed the car down to get a good look at the parking lot next to the high school.

Taking a look himself he silently agreed and put his foot down to speed the car up again. "Where to now?"

Peyton swallowed, she had no idea where Brooke would go, all she knew was that she'd wanted to get as far away from her as possible. _She wouldn't go to the bridge, she knows I'd check there... but where else would she be?_

Nathan kept his eyes on the road hoping to see any kind of movement, but there just didn't seem to be any other cars out on the road in this weather.

"We could try the bridge?" Peyton suggested quietly.

Nathan frowned and turned to her briefly. "You really think there's a chance she's under the bridge... it's pouring down outside."

Racking her memories for any other idea, she just couldn't think of anywhere specific the brunette would have gone to. Brooke could literally be anywhere, even out of Tree Hill by now if she'd just kept on driving.

"Got a better suggestion?" She asked sharply, suddenly worried that they wouldn't find Brooke no matter where they searched tonight.

"No. I don't. I don't have a fucking clue where she is Peyton, is that what you want to hear?" He asked her bitterly.

He swallowed as he slowed the car down again, he didn't know which direction to turn the car as he came to the end of the block. He hated that one of his best friends was out here somewhere and he didn't have the slightest inkling as to where she would go when she was upset.

He'd have thought she'd go home, but as that was where she'd run from that was out of the equation, she could have headed over to his place, but he doubted she had gone there. Haley would have passed her, and even if they'd somehow missed each other his mom was still at home.

"Which way?" He asked Peyton.

Peyton shifted in her seat, she had just as little idea as to where to go as Nathan did.

"Left, I guess... we could start at the far end of town and just..."

"Street by street?"

"Yeah."

He sighed, it wasn't a great idea, but it was better than nothing. He turned the car onto the street and headed further into town. "You're her best friend Peyton, shouldn't you like, know where she'd go?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Some friend." She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. They hadn't really been friends in a long time, but before all that had happened, one of the few places Brooke would have ran to was her house, even if she wasn't there at the time, Brooke always knew she was welcome there.

But that was the one place in Tree Hill that was guaranteed to never see Brooke Davis step foot into it again.

She just didn't know where else Brooke would consider a safe place to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you and Peyton are in the wrong here?" Asked Haley, who couldn't quite believe what she had just been told.

"How is what we did wrong Hales?" Lucas asked fed up with being made to feel like the bad guy in all of this. Both Peyton and Nathan had barely spoken to him since Brooke had run off, now Haley was giving him a hard time.

"Oh, gee, let me think! Having sex with your girlfriend when Brooke was in the next room might just be pushing the boundaries of sensitivity in my book, don't you think?" She demanded as her eyes continued to search the streets in front of her for any sign of Brooke's car.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably at that. "It wasn't like we did it on purpose, we just got carried away and before we knew it Brooke was standing in the doorway." He explained with a sigh as he rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"I finally get to spend some time alone with Peyton and then…"

"And then what Lucas?" She cut in as he trailed off, but the disappointment in his voice gave her an idea of where he had been going so she finished the sentence for him. "Brooke had to come along and mess it up!"

"That wasn't what I meant Haley." He began, feeling that nothing had been going right for him lately as he slouched down back into his seat.

"Dammit Lucas, when are you going to grow the hell up!" Haley demands slamming her hand down on the steering wheel, she hated when he whined. All he was thinking about right now was himself when somewhere out there in the storm Brooke was all alone and upset.

"Haley what do you want from me? I'm sorry about what happened to Brooke, I really am, but she's going to be okay. The police think they've got a good idea where Ian is, so Brooke and Peyton are relatively safe now… am I supposed to keep my life on hold forever?" He asked as he turned in his seat to look at her.

Haley didn't want to risk talking and driving with the storm as bad as it was so she kept silent and looked for somewhere she could park. It was only after she had stopped that she realised they'd driven all the way down to the river not far from the basketball court.

"Because you and Nathan seem to be moving on with your lives just fine, am I the only one that can't do that?" He asked as she undid her seatbelt to turn and face him.

"Of course not Luke, no one is saying that."

"Aren't you?" He volleyed back at her. "We graduate in two weeks Hales, two weeks! We all have plans for life after school Hales, maybe I just don't want to lose what little time I have left with Peyton." He said in a calmer tone.

"What are you… you're talking like it's three months from now and she's leaving for college already, she's isn't going anywhere Lucas." Haley replied with a quick shake of her head. _And when did this become about Peyton when it's the fact you've been an insensitive jerk to Brooke that I have a problem with?_

"You don't know that." He said softly as he turned and looked out the windscreen, not wanting his best friend to see that his eyes had watered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked but just as he turned and was about to respond, her cell started to ring.

It was Nathan.

"Have you found her?" She asked quickly, her heart racing as she waited for the answer.

She sighed, "Oh, no, we haven't had any luck either." She replied glancing to Lucas and shaking her head to let him know Brooke still hadn't been spotted.

"We're out by the river... yeah, no, I'm not sure where to look next either... okay, we'll see you then, bye love."

Haley looked at her cell phone for a minute before putting it away. She'd gotten her hopes up that Brooke had been found, but now... she felt like crying. Her son kicked and knowing he was reacting to her emotions she rubbed circles slowly on her stomach in an effort to calm both of them.

_We'll find her soon buddy. _She thought, closing her eyes and hoping that wherever Brooke had disappeared to that she was warm and safe.

A touch on her arm caused her to look over at Lucas but then she noticed his gaze was locked on something outside.

"Is that?" He asked in a hopeful whisper, not looking away.

Frowning, Haley followed his eye line and squinted as she found herself looking at a car that could have been Brooke's, but it was on the other side of the river and the rain lashing down made it difficult to be certain.

_Maybe. _She thought but didn't want to get either of their hopes up just yet.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked, finally turning to Haley.

"Worth a shot." Haley said unable to prevent the beginnings of a smile to grace her features. Putting the jeep into gear she doubled back the way they had just came before slowing down to take a side road that would lead them up to and over the bridge.

It was too dark to be able to see across the river well enough to make out the parked car they had spotted but Haley desperately hoped their search was about to come to an end.

"Should I call Peyton and Nate and have them meet us over there?"

"No." Haley said quickly, she may not have been there at the time but she had little doubt that the less people around Brooke right now the better the brunette would feel.

"Let's just wait and see if it's her before calling anyone okay?" She cautioned him gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton could tell from Nathan's lack of reaction that Haley and Lucas hadn't been able to find the brunette either.

"No luck?" She asked as he closed his phone.

"Nah, but they're over on the other side of town so we'll work our way to them... maybe we'll find her first." He said starting the car again and moving off.

Peyton turned her gaze back out the window looking for Brooke car. _As long as someone finds her._

Nathan waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Feel like explaining what that was all about back at the apartment?"

Peyton shrugged, "Not really." She replied.

"What, so you're not even going to deny that Brooke walked in on you and Lucas?"

"Well, if you know what it looked like, what exactly are you asking me to explain Nate?" Peyton asked sharply. The last thing she needed right now was to go over this with Nathan, she'd have enough trouble explaining her side of it to Brooke.

If she ever got the chance to.

She sighed and continued to search the dimly light streets for any sign of Brooke's car.

"It looked like you and Luke were too busy enjoying yourselves to think about what Brooke has just been through... or didn't either of you care at the time." He said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

She turned towards him unwilling to just ignore his attitude. "I made a mistake Nathan, I know that, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to her... But don't sit there and act like you've never screwed up with Haley before, because we both know that ain't true."

She watched his jaw clench, but she refused to apologise to him, she couldn't feel much worse than the way she was feeling right now. Nathan had no right trying to take the higher ground with her, and she wasn't going to let him.

"I messed up Nate, but can we just concentrate on finding Brooke right now?" She asked pleadingly.

"Fine." He nodded, suddenly more than willing to let the subject drop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley pulled up a few car lengths from the car then had spotted, her heart was pounding, it was Brooke's car.

She licked at her bottom lip and turned to Lucas. "That is her car right? I'm not just imagining it am I?"

Luke was busy scanning the deserted parking lot. "Yeah, it's her car but it looked empty to me." He said.

Haley blinked, that couldn't be true. The was very little on this side of the river, just a few restaurants and a gas station before you hit the freeway that would take you out of Tree Hill and deeper into the mainland of North Carolina.

There was no where Brooke could have gone somewhere, there wasn't even a cheap motel near here.

"Give me a second to go and check." She said hoping that Lucas had been wrong and he just hadn't spotted Brooke because of the heavily falling rain.

Lucas reached for her arm as she made to open her door causing Haley to turn questioning eyes to him. "Why don't you let me go?"

She snorted. "Come on Luke, if she is in there do you really think she wants you knocking on her window?"

"Maybe not," He conceded, "But I'd feel better if I went and you stayed in here."

"Well, this isn't about making you feel better Lucas... remember?" She replied before getting out of the jeep without giving him any chance to reply.

The drop in temperature was the first thing that hit her, next was the driving rain that lashed at her body. "Argh." She moaned as she clutched her heavy jacket more securely around her and moved as quickly as she could towards Brooke's car.

She was relieved that the side door opened as she tried it then entered quickly, wiping at her face to clear the rain out of her eyes. It was only then that she realised the doors hadn't been locked.

_Uh oh._

With a hand covering her mouth she turned her head to the side, confirming what she already knew, the drivers seat was empty. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she let her gaze travel towards the back seats.

She gasped as she studied a shadowy figure.

There sat curled up in the far corner staring out the window was Brooke Davis.

As the sound resonated inside the car Haley watched a very despondent Brooke turn miserable, pain filled eyes towards her. Even in that simple movement caused Haley finch in sympathy.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley cried out. She had no idea what condition she'd expected to find her friend in, all she had concentrated on was the need to find her, but the broken, defeated girl sitting in front of her eyes right now wasn't it.

And it didn't even look as if the brunette had cried yet.

But Haley did. Then slowly she reached across the distance and laid her hand across Brooke's, giving it a squeeze in silent support. She was somewhat hopeful of the situation when the gesture was returned.

But with hands clasped Haley couldn't bring herself to break the silence, not when Brooke returned her gaze out the window next to her again.

This wasn't the time to offer platitudes, or false hope that things would look better in the morning. Brooke had lived through too much to believe in such clichés anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan frowned as they turned down yet another empty looking street.

"This isn't working Peyton." He said.

She glared at him. "What other choice do we have, Nate? Should we just head back and wait for Brooke to get in touch tomorrow?" She asked.

She wasn't feeling any of the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed and hadn't been from the moment she turned to find Brooke standing in the doorway of their room almost an hour ago. She was sure all of them were a little tired, it was close to midnight, but the thought of Brooke driving around out here somewhere when she was upset kept her focused.

She had no intention of going back to the apartment until Brooke had been found. No matter how long that took.

"That's... hold on." He said as he heard his cell ring and pulled the car over. "It's Haley." He informed Peyton as he glanced at the screen before answering the call.

"Did you.... oh, thank god." He said at the news and turned to the blonde. "They found her and she's fine." He said before concentrating on what his wife was telling him.

Peyton released the breath she'd been holding when Nate phone had started to ring. She sank down into her seat, feeling all her energy just drain away, leaving her shaking with relief.

_They found her, they found her... thank you._

"No that's fine, I'll see you then." Nathan continued before closing his phone and sharing a quick smile with the blonde beside him. "They found her." He repeated, his smile widening.

"And she's okay?" Peyton asked, biting at her thumb nail nervously, as he started the car moving again.

He shrugged. "As okay as you'd expect given the circumstances."

"So, how long will it take for them to get back?"

He shot her a look but remained silent.

She waited for his reply but then her face fell as realisation struck. "She's not _coming _home tonight, is she?" She got out in an anguished whisper. What had she been thinking, there was no way Brooke would want to be anywhere near her right now, if ever again.

"C'mon Peyton, can you really blame her?" Nathan asked with a scowl, then he saw how upset the blonde was, he sighed. "Give her tonight Peyton, just let her... deal with all of this on her own for a while. Then maybe tomorrow you guys can talk, okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, willing herself not to break down and cry, not here, not now. That could wait until later, when she was alone.

She shivered at that thought.

And as much as she hated being alone, she deserved it in this instance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll call you in the morning okay?" Nathan said to Peyton as Lucas pulled up in front of them and got out of the jeep.

She hugged him but couldn't force herself to reply.

She tried not to feel jealous as she watched Nathan drive off into the distance, tried not to think about the fact that, in a very short space of time, he'd not only get to see Brooke, but hold her and comfort her.

She tried.

But she couldn't help but hate the situation she now found herself in the middle of. And she had no clear idea as to how to get herself out of this mess she'd created.

"Hey." Lucas said as she edged over to her. "So we found her, that's good, right?"

"Yeah," She answered him in a very sarcastic tone, "Everything's just perfect now." She continued wiping at her eyes.

"Peyton."

"How can we still be doing this?" She asks, distraught not only with her actions, but at the idea that maybe this time Brooke wouldn't be able to forgive her.

_How can I still be doing this?_

"Even from the very beginning all we've ever done… was hurt her." She continued, pushing her hand through her hair.

"Peyton, we never set out to hurt her. It wasn't like we knew she was going to walk in on us." Lucas replies. "You can't control who you fall in love with, Peyton. And I'm sorry that Brooke's upset right now... but I'm not sorry about us." He continued defiantly, reaching out to grasp her hand in his, this was it for him and he needed her to believe that, believe in his love for her.

Yes, he'd been caught up in the idea of Brooke Davis for a while, but his eyes had eventually opened to the blonde that stood in front of him right now.

It had been Peyton that had first caught his attention, Peyton that had intrigued him to the point of infatuation. So much so that even after he started dating Brooke he couldn't give up on the blonde completely, instead he'd hoarded the little glimpses she shared with him whenever they managed to spend time together.

Those glimpses into her world, into her dreams and hopes for the future, and just the little things that made her smile, had reeled him in completely, and he had barely even put up a fight. Because there hadn't been any contest, it had always been Peyton and always would be.

Unconvincingly he'd tried to bury his feelings for Peyton to try again with Brooke, but the blonde had never been far from his thoughts, and if he was entirely honest with himself, his heart had never been able to let her go either.

"I won't ever be sorry for loving you Peyton." He reiterated.

"I've been her best friend for over ten years, you don't do what we've done to friends… you just don't." She explained sadly, pulling her hand back as a tear rolled down her check.

Lucas sighed and gave her a helpless shrug of his shoulder. "Friendships come to an end all the time Peyton."

Peyton stared back at him in shock, not understanding how he could say something like that so nonchalantly. She wouldn't let this be the end for her and Brooke, no matter what she had to do to get the brunette to forgive her, she do it.

"So do relationships, Lucas," She said unemotionally as she looked at him closely.

Did he really think she would choose him over Brooke so easily again? She'd made her choice earlier that night, but it had come too late to prevent hurting Brooke all over again.

She tilted her head as she tried to find the part of her that had once belonged to him, a part of her that had needed him, wanted him. More than anyone else, even Brooke.

It didn't bring her any comfort to realise that it just didn't seem to be there anymore.

The damage had already been done.

And she had no one to blame but herself.

"Consider it over between us." She continued in the same calm tone before turning her back on him and making her way up the stairs towards the apartment, steadfastly ignoring him as he called after her.

"Peyton, you don't mean that."

"Peyton!"

She reached down with a shaking hand as she opened the door and closed it firmly behind her. Only then did she let her emotions get the better of her as she slid down to the floor and broke down.

She didn't cry over ending her relationship with Lucas, she cried because she may have made that decision too late to have any hope of still having Brooke in her life.

She buried her face into her hands as she cried.

"I can't lose her, I can't..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Okay so here's a first; there wasn't any single part of this chapter that I enjoyed writing.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy with how it turned out, but I hated doing it... I mean c'mon depressing or what?

But on the up side, this is most likely the worst chapter of the story, so aren't we glad it's outta the way now? ;)

Now,

Umm,

How do I say this?

I'm kinda... going on...

Holiday?

Like... in a couple of days...

Sorry?

Because that's right, you've guessed it, there will be no kiss in January! (probably, unless I write like mad this weekend)

So...

Tune back in sometime in February when things will get, uh, better.

Thanks for still reading, I know some of you are getting frustrated with the lack of Breyton but if you just hang on a little longer... it could still happen, you never know.

:P

Geez, how much do you guys hate right now? Sigh.

Next time!


	43. Chapter 43

Hmm, don't Mondays still count as part of the weekend?

No? Must be a student thing then.

And yes I am aware that it's now March, but really February's a blink and you miss it kinda month.

Anyways.... enjoy!

**Part 43**

Nathan walked through the front door and tossed his car keys onto the side table that stood just inside the hallway. Finally, his night was almost at an end, and nothing appealed to him more right now than the thought of crawling into bed alongside his wife and just being thankful that he had found her so early on in his life.

Haley James Scott was the woman that single-handedly turned his world on its head and showed him what life was all about; love and family. Something that had been lacking in his life until she walked into his life and straight into his heart, so quickly that he'd never even put up a fight. One day he'd looked across the table at her as she tutored him and it hadn't been about getting back at his brother anymore, it had been about what could he do to get this amazing person to give him a chance?

Witnessing the heartache his friend was going through right now only reinforced how grateful he was to always have Haley to go to when he needed that unconditional love and support only a loved one could offer. She'd been disappointed in him over his actions in the whole betting scandal, but she had stood by him when he'd come clean, when he'd gone in front of all those cameras alone and admitted his mistake, when he'd accepted that he'd cost himself a chance at following his dream... and he knew that she always would be. If he screwed up, if he made the wrong decisions, if he let people down again, he knew she would be there beside him and together they'd get through it and move on.

And it was that kind of support he desperately wanted to be able to give Brooke right now, to show her that no matter how bad things might get for her she would always have his and Haley's complete understanding and help. That she could always come to them if she needed to.

Turning towards his room at the top of the stairs he paused for a second and concentrated, then with the beginnings of a smile he changed direction and tried to make as little noise as he could as he continued along the corridor.

xxxxxxxx

Haley looked down at the head in her lap, well technically Brooke's head was fighting for what little space the lump known as her son wasn't currently laying claim to. But it wasn't really a fair fight.

She smiled as she stroked her hand through the dark head of hair getting a soft moan of appreciation in return.

"You should be sleeping." Haley chastised softly.

Brooke kept her eyes firmly closed as she replied grumpily, "Tell your son to stop kicking me then."

Haley laughed silently as she continued to try to get her friend to fall asleep.

"I can feel that you know." Brooke complained with a pout.

"Maybe it was him? Ever think of that?" Haley deflected the blame.

Brooke turned onto her back and opened her eyes in astonishment at her friend. "He's not even born yet and you're already letting him take the blame for you? Shame on you Haley James Scott." Brooke said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ha, I'll have you know I let him take the blame for a ton of stuff, most of which he is to blame for missy!"

"Oh? And what exactly can an unborn zero-year-old be responsible for?" Brooke asked.

"My sleepless nights for one thing, of which there are many, and he's soo grounded for each and every one..."

Brooke smiled for the first time in hours as she listened to Haley's complaints about the toll her son was taking on her life and her body. It didn't matter what Haley said it was clear from the warmth of her voice how much she loved her son.

"... have you any idea how long it's been since I've had a decent drink of coffee? And don't even get me started on the actual pain of childbirth I have to look forward to, but I'm letting Nathan take some of the blame for that one." Haley finished, grinning down at Brooke.

"And so you should." Brooke agreed. "In fact, I think you'll find Nathan hold's most of the blame for everything you're going through Hales."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He was the one that got you pregnant in the first place, Haley, can't really blame little Thumper for that now can you?"

Haley frowned. "You're right, it is all Nathan's fault."

Brooke snorted, pretty sure she'd just managed to get Nathan into trouble with his wife. Happy that she done her bit for the child she'd get to be an Aunt to, she turned back onto her side and closed her eyes again.

It didn't take long before Haley started stroking her head again.

"You're such a trouble maker Brooke Davis." Haley told her.

"But you love me anyway." Brooke replied, still smiling.

_Yeah I do. _She thought to herself and kept up her hand movements. Even with such a sucky night Brooke was still Brooke and always managed to find something to smile about. Haley didn't really think it was an act, more just the way Brooke had learned to cope with never having her parents to turn to when she needed them growing up.

Sure she'd always had Peyton to turn to, but not even the closest of friendships could replace the love a parent could offer their child. When sometimes all it would take was a hug and even the worst of situations would suddenly look brighter.

She sighed.

"Somewhere over the rainbow... way up high... there's a land that I heard of... once in a lullaby..." Haley began to sing softly, hoping to coax Brooke into falling asleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbow... skies are blue... and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true... hmm hmm mm mmm..." She continued softly as a noise caused her to look over at the doorway where she spotted her husband standing.

They shared a smile for a moment before he winked at her and disappeared from view.

Haley looked back down at her friend as she continued to hum the tune, Brooke looked to have finally drifted off but she decided to finish the next few lines of the song just in case.

"Somewhere over the rainbow... bluebirds fly... birds fly, over the rainbow... why then, oh why... can't I?"

Then she stayed silent for a few more minutes before she was satisfied the brunette had fallen asleep and eased out from under her.

"Night Brooke."

xxxxxxxx

As Haley settled into their bed Nathan leaned over to give her a kiss but she pulled away from him.

"And don't think you can just kiss me like that'll make everything okay, it doesn't." She huffed as she turned her back to him.

Eyes wide, Nathan froze in place. "What did I do?" He asked cautiously, knowing just how temperamental his heavily pregnant wife could be.

"Oh, don't even try to play innocent!"

He puzzled through his recent memories as he edged a little closer to Haley. "Why don't you remind me?" He asked, it wasn't her birthday, or their anniversary, he was pretty sure anyway.

Suddenly the covers were thrown back as Haley turned blazing eyes on him.

_Oh boy._

"You got me pregnant!!" She explained poking a finger into his chest for good measure. "Which means everything's _your_ fault!"

And with that she grabbed up the blanket again and turned back over facing away from him.

"Oh, that." Nathan replied. He smiled to himself as he watched her scoot backwards until she was touching him, then he gently slide his arm over to rest on her swollen stomach, grinning even more as she laced her fingers through his.

He kissed her shoulder before moving his lips to her ear. "Everything's my fault?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She replied, no longer mad at him, not that she ever truly had been.

He kissed the tip of her ear. "But it's going to be such a cute baby."

She finally turned over and was rewarded with a nice slow kiss from her husband.

She smiled up at him.

"Totally the cutest!" She agreed before drawing him into another kiss.

xxxxxxx

The tears were still occasionally falling from her eyelids when she blinked, but Peyton didn't seem to notice as she moved around the empty apartment.

It didn't feel right to her anymore, Brooke should have been here.

And as the blonde drifted into the kitchen she could almost still hear the party going on around her as it had when she'd arrived back with Nathan in tow. Closing her eyes she could still hear Brooke's laugh ringing out at something Bevin had just said. She remembered looking across the room at the sound, wanting to see her best friend enjoying herself, only to be caught by those hazel eyes and being unable to look away, waiting instead to be release by a wink before Brooke turned her attention back to the conversation going on around her.

How had she not known?

Even in the midst of a party and after a few drinks, Peyton was still able to keep part of herself focused on where Brooke was and what she was up to. Something she'd always just attributed to her role as the best friend, but it was more than that and it always had been.

Peyton was the only one that knew Brooke completely, could pick up on the subtle changes in expressions or differences in her speech. During parties and nights out to clubs she spent time listening out carefully for her tone of voice, checking to see if the laughter was faked, or if she looked tired, waiting for the first sign that it was time for them to head home.

Brooke had a reputation for being one of the last to leave a party, but it would only take a few words from Peyton and the brunette would let herself be persuaded into calling it a night.

She'd always put Brooke first, personally she loathed going to big get-togethers with the basketball team and the cheerleaders, crowds had never been her thing, but for Brooke? It was never that hard to temper her natural desire to be alone, not when it meant spending time with Brooke.

And going to parties was a big thing for Brooke, even if it had taken Peyton a while to figure it out. It was during these that Brooke got the kind of attention that she'd never get at home, not with two absentee parents. The other cheerleader worshiped the ground she walked on, and the guys? Well they were guys; they all wanted her. And she even let some of them have her, if only for a short time.

Being so blatantly admired gave Brooke a self-confidence that, although partially misplaced, provided a sense of worth. That, even if her parents overlooked her for the majority of her life, these people did not. Even if it stemmed from jealous or lust, Brooke didn't really care, it was enough just to be noticed.

But a lot of it was an act, Peyton knew.

So Peyton stood guard over her friend, and willingly provided the excuses when the pretence began to falter. They'd never needed to talk about it, it was just something both had accepted, they'd go to the parties, play the game, and then eventually the act would come to an end.

And it was never an act when it was just the two of them.

Brooke had never needed to seek Peyton's approval; she'd had it from the moment they'd met as children all those years ago. The blonde had never asked Brooke to be anyone other than who she was, just as Brooke had never cared that Peyton was her own person, never willing to bow to any kind of peer pressure to conform.

Peyton might have taken part in the game, but she played it for Brooke.

_That sure as hell explains the whole cheerleading thing! _ Peyton thought with a half-smile on her face as she opened her eyes.

She was still alone in the apartment.

_Damn._

She blinked rapidly as her vision blurred and leaned heavily against the kitchen counter.

_I'd give anything to be able to hear you laughing right now, Brooke._

But Peyton knew without a doubt that laughing would be the furthest thing in Brooke's mind right now. With a sadness that seemed to surround her, Peyton wiped her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. She hesitated in the doorway as her mind flashed to memories of Brooke waking her up the other morning, of them tickling each other, laughing, and then falling silent as they both just looked at each other, smiles still in place, eyes twinkling.

She remembered the warmth that had spread over her as she continued staring at the brunette who'd closed her eyes for a moment. Remembered being pulled in and touching foreheads before pulling away and just grinning at the other girl, butterflies raged in her stomach as they both seemed to be waiting for something... but then a throat cleared and the spell had been broken.

Peyton swallowed as she stared at the bed.

_Was I going to kiss her? Was I going to kiss her the first time only to chicken out at the last second? I didn't lift my head all the way back up... I was still so close to her I could feel her breaths on my face... _

_I was... I was just about to lean back down and kiss Brooke when..._

Peyton's eyes screwed shut as the tears started again.

She might have come close to kissing Brooke that morning, but tonight she had been kissing someone.

Lucas.

And she'd kissed him back, allowed herself to be brought here, allowed it to go beyond just kissing.

Her eyes popped open and she stared at the bed as her breathing became erratic and her hands sporadically clenched and unclenched.

She hated this bed, hated that Lucas had lain in it only hours before, hated that Brooke had seen him in it.

She grabbed for the covers, still lying where Lucas had tossed them in his rush to dress after Brooke had run off.

_You shouldn't have been here!_

She gathered them up and tossed them to the side, the weight of them knocking down several boxes that had been moved out of the front room for the party.

_This was our bed!_

A pillow hit the wall, followed by a second.

_You didn't belong here!_

Collapsing onto the stripped bed, Peyton hit the mattress with her fists over and over again as she cried.

She hated Lucas for ever coming into her life, hated him for causing the rift that had threatened her friendship with Brooke last year.

Hated that she'd let him come between them for a second time.

Hated that because of her feelings for him she'd hurt Brooke all over again. Hated, that while Brooke had the grace to end things with Lucas because of her, she hadn't been strong enough not to pursue him in the end.

She hated that she hadn't been strong enough to choose Brooke.

Because in her heart she knew Brooke would have always chosen her.

"It should have been you Brooke... it should have been you."

xxxxxxx

"Ugh?!" Nathan rolled over, his arm banging in the direction of the alarm clock.

But the noise continued to sound into the room.

Blinking to try and clear his sleep deprived brain, he managed to figure out that the unrelenting pounding in his head was due to his cell phone buzzing on the bedside table.

With a crack of his jaw as he yawned, Nathan grabbed the device and turned onto his side hoping that Haley had managed to remain sleeping.

"Yeah?" He whispered to the caller, just as his eyes took in the empty space beside him.

"_She's gone!"_

Sitting up and reaching for a light, Nathan wasn't sure he had heard right, although he was pretty sure it was Lucas on the other end.

"_She's gone Nate, she's not here."_

"Who are you talking about Lucas? What time is it?" Nathan asked, before closing his eyes when he noticed that it was a little after four in the morning. _Haley probably woke up to use the bathroom, or maybe she couldn't sleep._

"_I don't know... didn't you hear what I said Nate, she isn't here!"_

Nathan sighed and got out of bed and slipped on his jeans.

"Who isn't th-"

"_Peyton!!" _

Nathan winced as he'd jammed the phone against his shoulder and therefore wasn't able to escape the volume projected across the line by his brother as he shouted at him.

_Of course Peyton's missing. _ Shaking his head Nathan meandered out into the hallway with a heavy sigh as he went in search of his wife. While Lucas was still in a state of panic and yammering on a one sided conversation, Nate stopped at the guestroom to check if Haley had gone in to see Brooke but Haley wasn't there, and neither was Brooke.

_Great, now everyone's missing. _ With a shake of his head Nathan moved back towards his own room where he planned on getting the rest of his clothes.

"Listen, Luke, why don't you just stay there and I'll come over. And then we'll go look for Peyton, okay?" He said, to which Lucas seemed to agree.

_Now I just have to find Haley and let her know what's going on, without mentioning it to Brooke, last thing she needs to hear is that no one knows where Peyton is._

Shouldn't be too hard, right?

xxxxxxx

"How many kids do we have?"

Haley jumped at the question not having heard Nathan walking up behind her. "God, don't do that! Do you _want _me to go into labour?" She asked him, her hand in the middle of her chest.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the check. "Sorry."

"Uh huh, sure." She replied doubtfully then pointed to her lips not satisfied with his greeting.

"That's better." She said as he kissed her properly. "And technically we've yet to have _a_ child; this one hasn't finished cooking yet." She continued as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Hmm." His expression disagreeing with her statement. "Then why doesn't it feel like that?"

Haley groaned, not sure she should ask. "What's happened now?"

Nathan hesitated and glanced around. "Where's Brooke?"

"Out there," Haley said indicating the back porch. "I was just about to go check on her."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Lucas just called. Peyton's gone missing."

"Missing?" She asked in shock.

"That's what he said. He's over at her apartment right now and says she isn't there."

Starting to worry about her friend, Haley wasn't sure what they could do but given her husbands state of dress she guessed he was about to head over there. "You don't think anything's happened to her do you?"

He shook his head from side to side. "I don't think so, you know how Peyton can get Hales..."

"Yeah." Haley agreed remembering Peyton had gone off on her own twice in recent memory.

"Plus she might just not want to talk to Lucas, he said she broke up with him earlier."

"Really?" That didn't come as much of a surprise to Haley, only that it hadn't ended sooner.

_Would have saved a lot of heartache. _ She thought glancing towards Brooke.

Nathan followed her gaze then moved behind his wife and held her.

"Hmm." Haley smiled, enjoying the feeling of Nathan with his arms around her, it had always made her feel safe and loved.

"How's she doing?" He asked her quietly.

Haley sighed and turned in his arms to look up at him. "Not good. I don't think she's slept much, I heard her pass the hallway not long after I woke about an hour ago. I thought she was getting a drink or something but when she never came straight back up I came down."

Her eyes shifted towards the backdoor again as she shrugged.

"Thankfully it's stopped raining. I've been sitting with her but we haven't really talked... she's been crying some... I'm not sure I'm helping..."

"Hey, of course you are Hales. But there's a lot she has to deal with, not just what happened back at the apartment. Just knowing she has you there to turn to is enough Haley, trust me."

"I hope so Nathan, I really do, but I'm beginning to think that she should be talking to someone about all of this." Haley said to him.

Nathan brows furrowed. "What? Like some kind of shrink?"

She nodded. "She obviously needs some kind of professional counselling Nathan, she isn't sleeping, she hasn't really talked to any of us about what happened, and if she has been talking to Peyton she can't do that now, I just don-"

"Give her some time Hales, if she isn't ready yet she isn't ready." He told her, not wanting her to make a suggestion that could cause more harm than good to their friend.

Haley exhaled and smoothed back her hair. "Yeah, maybe." She conceded. "But she has to talk to someone Nate, it can't be good for her to keep all of it inside."

He nodded having much the same opinion, only his thoughts centred on Brooke's dependence on a certain blonde, and the damage that would be done if they both couldn't sort out last nights problem.

"Everything will work out Haley." He tried to reassure her, then grinned and moved closer. "Now kiss me and wish me luck, cause I'm thinking I might need it."

She kissed him.

"Good luck."

She kissed him again.

They looked at each other for a moment before Nathan eased away from her and headed towards the front door.

"Nathan," She called out causing him to turn back around. "Don't even think of bringing back any more problems into this house tonight, you got that?" She mock threatened him with a wag of her finger.

"Do my best dear."

Haley watched him leave then sighed heavily as she move to the two forgotten mugs of hot chocolate she'd left on the counter to cool down. Picking them up she headed over to the microwave to give them a quick reheat before going back out to Brooke.

_I swear Nathan, if you let Lucas walk through that door with you tonight I'll ring your neck._

She hoped he'd be aware enough not to bring his brother back no matter what condition he found him in when he got over there.

But you never knew with Nathan.

xxxxxxx

Nathan halted his run up the front steps as he spotted Lucas sitting at the top with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey, Luke." He greeted his brother cautiously as it became apparent from the number of empty bottles next to him that Lucas was probably well past drunk by now. As he got to the top he glanced towards the open door of Brooke and Peyton's apartment.

"I told you, she's gone." Lucas says before taking another swallow. He could tell Nathan wanted to check the place out himself because he was still standing there beside him. "But feel free to see for yourself..." He continued, but Nathan had already moved passed him into the apartment before he had a chance finish.

"You know something Nate?" He said as he found another bottle and opened it. "And you'll find this funny I'm sure... but I have no idea why I'm here." He said before laughing to himself. Behind him could hear his brother walking around the apartment, open and close a door and then walk around some more.

He shook his head and downed half of the bottle in his hand. _I already told him she wasn't here but he still has to see for himself, still has to act like Dan, it can't be true until he says it is._

Nathan closed the apartment door with a deep sigh before moving to sit beside Lucas. He wasn't sure what to think, but chances were that Peyton just couldn't stand to be here right now.

_And if that stripped down bed is anything to go by..._

With another sigh, Nathan picked up an empty bottle and worked at peeling off the label, not sure what he could do for his brother right now.

"I used to hate you, I mean _really _hate you," Lucas said, turning to his brother.

"Thanks for that." Nate mumbled.

"I hated you because you had it... all of it, a mom, dad, basketball, everything! You even had Peyton!" He continued, slamming his beer down. "But none of that was enough for you, was it?"

"Not for good old Nathan Scott!" He chuckled as he took another drink.

Nathan looked at his brother closely for a second, wondering how much of this tirade he'd remember come morning. His big brother was sitting next to him, telling him how much he'd hated him, and the only thing he could feel was how sorry he was for the pain Lucas was in right now.

"I'm sorry Peyton broke up with you, Lucas." He told him, but Lucas just finished off his beer.

"And you treated her like crap, the whole time you dated, you didn't give a shit about her!" Lucas bit out, before realizing that he was out of beer and throwing the empty bottle in his hand out towards the street where it smashed across the road.

"Damn Lucas! Will you chill out?" Nathan said as he flinched at his brothers actions, still trying to ignore most of what he was saying. He had made his peace with Peyton over the way things had gone between them when they'd dated, and he had no intention of trying to explain any of it to Lucas right now.

"Why?" Lucas shouted as he stood and haphazardly made his way down the steps with Nathan not far behind him. "You treated her like she was dirt, Nathan..." He continued in a slightly calmer tone. "And she kept coming back to you... me? All I wanted was Peyton... for years I wanted her." He finally explained as he collapsed onto the wet grass and looked up at his brother standing above him.

Nathan could see the tears start to fall.

"I just want Peyton, Nate. That's what I've always wanted."

"I know Luke." Nathan knelt down beside him and patted him on the back a few times as he cried and sniffled. Then as Lucas wiped his arm over his face, he grabbed him by the arm and helped him to his feet. "Come on bro, let's get you home."

"And you slept with her!" Lucas said bitterly as he stumbled over to the jeep and let Nathan strap his seat belt in place before glaring at his younger brother as he started the engine up.

Nathan wisely chose to remain silent.

"You slept with Peyton first... and you slept with Brooke first too!" He accused.

Nathan also knew better than to comment on that piece of information either. He wasn't entirely sure what Lucas was trying to get at but he knew his brother was probably hurting pretty badly if Peyton had just dumped him.

And chances were good Lucas wouldn't even remember sounding like the jealous jack-ass he was being right now anyway.

"What?" He asked, confused by the sudden grin on Lucas' face.

"I know a secret." The blonde whispered, before his finger covered his lips. "But Peyton doesn't know I know, but I do... I know." His grin widened.

"Okay?" Nathan frowned.

"And she thinks... but she's wrong, and I'm going to tell her... and it won't matter, because I don't care!" Lucas trailed off happily.

Nathan didn't have a clue what to think, other than his son would probably make more sense than Lucas right now. Deciding to leave Lucas to his thoughts he continued on the journey back to Karen's, where he'd drop Lucas off and then he'd take a look around for Peyton.

"I know the secret... I know..." Lucas said softly as he leaned his head against the passenger side door. "She's leaving on a jet plane... not sure... when... she'll... be back... she's... leave..."

Nathan blinked in shock as the words Lucas had just slurred filtered through his mind and sent a wave of panic throughout his body.

_No way? _

Now he really had to find Peyton.

xxxxxxxx

The silence was beginning to bother Haley. She'd gotten a few words out of the brunette and she didn't seem to mind her presence, she just didn't want to talk to her.

_And it's not like I can force her to talk if she doesn't want to. _She thought to herself with a sigh knowing if it had been Nathan or even Lucas she would have gotten away with it, but not with Brooke.

"You can go back inside Haley, I don't need a babysitter." Brooke said having heard the sigh. She had been looking out into the darkened garden lost in her own thoughts anyway, so there was really no need for the pregnant girl to be putting herself through this.

"Sorry," Haley apologised, not wanting Brooke to think she was upset with her. "I just want you to talk about it, whatever it is Brooke." She explained.

Brooke still hadn't looked in her direction. "There's nothing to talk about."

_Like Hell there isn't Brooke!_

"I just want to help Brooke, we all do."

Brooke was quiet for a while after that, leaving Haley to sit and wait before she managed to reply.

"But you can't help me Haley."

"Maybe if you let me try."

"You can't!" Brooke shouted frustrated by the whole conversation.

"Brooke, you have to talk to someone this isn't good-"

"Don't you want to know what the problem is Haley? Do you really want to know?" Brooke asked cutting her off as she turned tear filled eyes to her friend.

"Oh, Brooke."

Brooke ignored the sympathetic look she was getting.

"I'm in love with Peyton, Haley, but she doesn't love me!" Brooke spat out as her heart seemed to break a little bit more. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

xxxxxxxx

"Guess this is the night for breaking shit." Nathan mumbled to himself as he stared down at the computer screen laying broken at his feet.

Hands jammed into his jeans he stood there looking from the screen to the broken window of Peyton's bedroom as he had been for the last five minutes.

_When she's pissed, she's really pissed._

He sighed and stepped over the machine and bits of the window pane that had followed it down. He was still shocked that Peyton had come back here, to this place where so much had happened.

But he guessed that Peyton was in one of her 'moods' which was why he'd chance coming here in the first place. It wasn't completely self-destructive but there had always been a part of the blonde that seemed to need the misery, a part that... enjoyed it?

Peyton's bedroom wasn't like other bedrooms, the blonde let her feelings out in her drawing, and the walls of her room were just another canvas waiting to be adorned with her inner emotions.

It wasn't really a happy place to be if you really thought about it, but for some reason the blonde found a comfort in it.

He thought he'd be stuck at the front door waiting to see if Peyton would let him in, but the blonde hadn't even bothered to lock the door behind her when she entered.

And that was something she would never have done normally, but she'd also left the apartment door open when she'd left there.

_Guess tonight has been that normal for anyone._

The lights were out but he'd been there often enough not to need them to find his way to Peyton's room. He was slightly relieved however, that from what he could see that there didn't appear to be any other damage to the house other than whatever had taken place in Peyton's room.

That door was open too, and what he saw made his jaw drop. He and Lucas had taken a lot out of the room and packed it up for the blonde, but they hadn't taken everything.

And what they had left was now beyond description, the shelves had been knocked over onto the floor, books lay on the floor along with items of clothing that hadn't been left here, there two chairs in the room were on the floor, bedside cabinets had been upended. The lamps had been broken, the rest of the computer was scattered around the room, even the main light hadn't survived, it was just carnage.

"There you are... I thought, maybe..." Nathan said in relief at seeing Peyton sat against the wall under the broken window.

She looked at him questioningly but he shook his head and moved gingerly across the room and sat down beside her.

"Never mind." He told her as he cleared a bit of glass from his spot.

"I was worried about you." He said, his voice expressing the extent of his concern, but he was glad he'd found her safe and sound.

When it seemed Peyton had no desire to start a conversation he looked around and couldn't help but remember what had taken place in this room not too long ago. He would never forget how he'd felt walking in here with Lucas that time, it still made him shiver just thinking about it. So it was hard for him to believe that Peyton was even willing to step foot in here, even if it was just to trash the place.

"I still am... worried about you Peyton." He continued. Between Brooke, Lucas and Peyton tonight, he wasn't quit sure how much more helpless he wanted to feel. All three of them were a mess and all he could offer them was a shoulder to cry on and a few words he hoped passed as comfort.

Not much consultation to his friends right now, not when it seemed like their lives were falling down around them.

"Don't be," Peyton laughed as she caught his glance at the broken piece of glass he'd moved. "I'm not planning on killing myself, if that's what you're thinking."

_It wasn't before you said that._

Peyton stared off into space as her hand came down to trace over her jeans where the scar was on her leg. "But sometimes I think about it..."

Nathan was on the wrong side of her to see what she'd done, but he was concerned by the glazed look in her eyes. He quickly scanned the room, but there was nothing he could see that indicated that she'd taken anything.

"Think about what?" He asked hoping to snap her out of it. He knew she was upset, the trashed room and broken computer lying on the lawn kinda gave that away big style, but she wouldn't have touched drugs, right?

_I sure as hell hope not, or I'm hauling her ass straight to the hospital._

"About how much better it would have been for everyone if I _had_ died that day." She told him with no emotion at all.

He felt like he couldn't breathe for a second and then he grabbed her arm tightly. "What? What? You can't mean that Peyton!" He said, shaking her.

That broke the hold she had on her tears and she angrily pulled out of his grip and got to her feet.

"Of course I mean it! I mean come on Nate, think about it!" She shouted as she moved franticly around the mess. This room used to be hers, but like everything else she'd ever loved, it had been taken from her, like her mom, like Ellie, like her dad never being around, like Brooke.

No.

Not like Brooke.

She knew where the blame rested for that one.

Nathan watched on helplessly as Peyton cried and wrapped her arms around herself as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"I wouldn't have kissed Lucas so he and Brooke wouldn't have broken up. Keith would never have died and left Karen alone to bring up their child... and then-"

"Hey," Nathan had heard enough and moved in front of her, gently tilting her tear stained face up to his and stared straight into her eyes. "You don't know that, you can't know any of that, Peyton, you hear me?"

He watched her lip tremble as his own eyes watered as he thought back to that day, thought back to how terrified he'd been seeing that gun first hand. He hadn't been afraid for himself, he'd been afraid something would happen and Haley would be left alone, left a widow before she had even a chance to graduate from high school.

"Do you really think Brooke loves Lucas?" He asked her but she just stared back at him. "Do you Peyton?" He repeated, demanding that she answered him.

_But... _She knew the answer, she was just afraid to say it out loud, so she closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Do you?" He asked again with another shake.

"No." She finally whispered.

"Right!" He agreed and relaxed a little. He no longer thought that Peyton might have taken some kind of drug but it was clear she was a wreck.

"And Peyton," He continued softly as she watched him now. "Keith would have gone into that building no matter who was inside, that's just who he was." He explained. Everyone missed him, none more so than Karen and the child he would never see grow up, but Peyton hadn't caused him to be there that day and she shouldn't think her death could have prevented his.

Life and death don't work that way.

But guilt was a funny thing. It eats away at you, and if you can't accept your mistakes and find a way to deal with them, to make things right, then it would never let you go. Even if you managed to push it to the back of your mind and forget for a while, it would always creep back eventually.

It was hard to out run your conscience.

If you had one.

Nathan sighed. He didn't think for a second that Peyton really thought her dying that day would have made everything better for everyone else, but he did have a good idea who this was about.

"Now do you want to tell me what all of this is really about?" He says looking around what was left of her room then raising his eyebrow at her.

She scowled back at him and pulled away enough to fold her arms over her chest.

He just continued watching her, the edge of his lips curling a little.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes watered again.

"She hates me." She let out before ducking her head down to stare at the floor.

"Come here," He said as she easily wrapped her arms around him and clung on as she sobbed. "She doesn't hate you Peyton."

She mumbled something into his chest which he understood as her disagreeing with him.

"No she doesn't, she might be upset, a little, but I'm sure by morning she won't even remember why she stayed at ours." He offered even though he didn't believe that for a second himself.

"Liar."

He smiled above her.

"Okay, she might remember," He conceded. "But that doesn't mean she'll still be upset."

Peyton sniffed a couple of times as they stood there.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"But she wouldn't even come home, she doesn't want to be anywhere near me." She said feeling her lip begin to tremble again as she thought that maybe things wouldn't be better in the morning.

"Listen," Nathan began not wanting Peyton to get upset all over again. "What do you say to come back home with me now and that way in the mor-"

"Thank you!" Peyton said as she hugged him as hard as she could.

"That's okay." He said as she finally let him breath again. He straightened his back and cringed as he felt something pop back into place. "Glad I can help."

xxxxxxxxx

"This the last of it?" Nathan asked as he picked up the second box and headed back to his jeep with it.

"Yeah." Peyton said walking with him. She'd pack a few things that had been left the first time, things Lucas and Nathan wouldn't have known she wanted.

Nathan closed the trunk and looked over to see Peyton staring up at her bedroom. He'd found a piece of boarding that he had nail into place while Peyton packed, he'd even moved the glass and computer around the back of the house to the trash can, but her room was still a mess.

He had finished before she had and when he went sit a chair upright Peyton had told him sternly to leave it where it was.

He hadn't touched anything else after that.

"I'm never coming back here you know." Peyton said eyes still on the piece of wood up there.

_Yeah, I know Peyton._

"Come on, let's get back before the sun gets up." He said, getting the blonde to move finally.

Peyton strapped herself in and stole one last look at her house before it disappeared into the distance as Nathan drove them away.

She had mixed feelings about her decision tonight, that house still held so many memories of her time with her mother, but it also held her worst memory... and that was enough to be able to turn her back on the place.

She didn't need the house to be able to remember her mom, those memories she kept safe, and if they ever started to fade, she had albums of pictures and drawings to replace them.

It felt like an ending, or maybe a beginning.

The girl in the red room wasn't her anymore, she couldn't be that person after everything that had happened, it was time for her to start looking forward instead of constantly remembering the past.

The past wasn't something she had the power to change no matter how desperately she wanted to, so she would have to learn to accept it focus on the here and now and the decisions she made for her own future.

She had to focus on what she wanted, and right now that was only one thing.

_Brooke._

xxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this?"

Peyton nodded as she and Nathan made their way through his house towards the back. If Brooke was still up then she might as well get this over with right now.

Not that she wasn't scared to death at the thought of talking to Brooke, because she was.

"Okay then if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Peyton said trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Nathan shook his head but he had done his part, now it was up to Brooke and Peyton to try and fix things between them.

He watched as Peyton stopped in the kitchen and was going to ask if she'd changed her mind about talking with Brooke when he realised why she had stopped.

She could see Haley sitting out there with her arms around Brooke.

_Shit, Haley's probably going to kill me for this._

Before he could say anything Peyton had already made it to the back door and had it opened.

With a deep breath and what she hoped passed for a smile Peyton stepped out onto the back porch causing both Haley and Brooke to turn around.

"Hey guys." She offered, but Brooke had taken off across the grass the moment she had seen her.

Haley gingerly got herself up from where they'd been sitting and walked over to place her hand on the blondes arm as she saw the crestfallen look on her face as her eyes followed Brooke. "Go easy on her Peyton, she's really hurting right now."

Peyton nodded. "I know."

"I'll leave you to it." Haley said before going in search of her husband who she planned on smacking over the head the minute she fond him.

Peyton watched the door close behind Haley before she redirected her view back out towards Brooke. She understood the reaction she'd got, not blaming the brunette at all for wanting to get as much distance as possible between them right now.

Slowly she made her way down the steps and across the rain soaked grass in pursuit of her friend. Brooke was in no condition to be running anywhere so Peyton didn't want to act like she was chasing after her, she just needed them to talk.

If it was too upsetting for the cheerleader to do that with her right now then Peyton would accept it and walk back into the house and leave her alone for the rest of the night.

Luckily for Peyton, Brooke hadn't gone too far before standing still. Though she had her back to the blonde, Peyton made enough noise walking over to know Brooke was aware she was coming.

Finally she was standing beside the brunette, not too close, she didn't want to upset Brooke if she could avoid it.

"We need to talk Brooke." Peyton said softly, conscious of how rigid the other girls posture was.

"No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about Peyton." Brooke replied not wanting to do this. Not now, not here, maybe not ever.

Wouldn't it be better that way? Never hear the words that would tear her apart, never have to face the truth, wouldn't that be better?

That way she would always be able to look back and think, what if?

Wasn't it better to keep holding on to a dream, than letting it be tarnished by harsh reality?

Brooke began walking along a hedge row lost in her own thoughts, her hand brushing against several leaves, as she kept her back to the blonde.

"Yes there is Brooke, you know there is!" Peyton demanded as she followed the other girl. She could see Brooke was favouring her bad leg, and as much as she wanted to have Brooke go back inside and rest it, this conversation had to happen.

It was well overdue.

"We need to talk about _us_ Brooke." She said softly, knowing she'd still be heard.

"I can't do this Peyton… I can't be the better person in this. I can't pretend to be okay with you loving him…" She shoved her pain down, not wanting it to show in her voice, as she blinked back tears. "And it's so fucking Dawson's Creek to fall in love with the girl you've known your whole life, but I couldn't help it Peyton, I swear I tried… I just…" She stopped as her hand covered her mouth to hold in a sob.

She had gone over and over it in her head, how, that no matter how much Peyton loved her, she just didn't love her like _that._ But when Nathan came back into the picture she'd known that it'd never been about love between them, and that let her hold on to that dream, just a little. Peyton had never loved Nathan and Nathan had never really loved Peyton.

And as much she resented his interest in the blonde, it had burned that he'd gotten to be with her in a way no one else had... and it hadn't meant much of anything to him.

When it would have meant everything to her.

But she'd known her one-sided feelings would never be returned, so she'd smiled and pretended to be happy for her friend when she had quietly confessed to her that they'd gone all the way one night.

She just couldn't pretend anymore.

She loved Peyton with everything she had and it hurt so much knowing that it was all for nothing, because Peyton loved Lucas, not her.

There was no way to deny that fact anymore, no way to erase the image of them together, of knowing it would never be her in Peyton's arms.

"So, that's it? You're just giving up?" Peyton accused, as she tentatively took a few steps closer to the brunette. "When has Brooke Davis not gotten what she wanted?"

Brooke turned, her vision blurred by tears. "I..."

"God damn it Brooke! Why are you just giving up? Why aren't you fighting for me if I'm what you want?"

"Because I can't have you, Lucas is-"

Peyton groaned at the mention of his name. "Stop!" She shouted at Brooke, frightening her, then moved closer and took the brunette's face into her hands. "Just stop." She said softly, her voice steadier now. "This isn't about him, this is about us, just you and me. So for two seconds just pretend Lucas Scott doesn't fucking exist and tell me what you want!"

Brooke stared into those green eyes just inches from her own and couldn't help but wonder what would be left of their friendship after this night was over. She could feel the hands on her face shake, could see the desperation in the eyes locked with her own.

"What do you want Brooke?" Peyton repeated as her eyes searched those inches from her.

Silence stretched as Brooke struggled to find her voice.

"You... Peyton, I need you." She whispered into the space between them.

Peyton had known that was what Brooke would say, had been expecting it, but she hadn't known that it would break something inside her at the same time. She cried harder and pulled away from the other girl.

"Then why aren't you fighting for me?" She demanded. "If you love me so much, need me so much, why are you letting me go?"

Brooke swallowed, and retreated a step away from the blonde, shaking her head in denial. "I'm not."

"You are!" Peyton shouted as she refused to let the brunette get any further from her and closed the distance again grabbing to hold Brooke by the arm. "You're doing it right now, why?"

Brooke closed her eyes tightly. Was she really giving up on Peyton? No, that couldn't be true. She'd never give up on the blonde, she just needed to find a way to deal with her feelings, deal with being around her all the time but not having her.

And she wasn't at all sure that was something she could be okay with.

Ever.

"If you love me then fight for me, Brooke, please!" Peyton begged as she cried. It didn't matter how much Brooke denied it, to the blonde it felt like she was saying goodbye.

She wanted to scream and shout and shake Brooke until she got angry at her, until she got any kind of reaction other than this… acceptance. This wasn't Brooke, not the Brooke Davis she'd known most of her life. That Brooke would never just give up on something she desperately wanted, not when it was right there in front of her and all she had to do was reach out and take it.

_Come on Brooke, please, just tell me…_

"I'm afraid." Brooke confessed to Peyton in a broken whisper.

_Finally,_ Peyton thought, glad that she now had something to work with. She loosened her grip and let her hands come around Brooke's waist, pulling just enough to bring them a little closer. "Of what?" She asked softly.

Brooke couldn't look at her.

_I'm afraid of the pity in your eyes when you tell me you love him._

_I'm afraid of losing you to someone that makes you happy._

_I'm afraid that when I loo-_

Brooke only remembered to breathe again when her lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen.

"What was that?" She asked as she blinked her eyes open to look into the watery green eyes in front of her.

Peyton still held Brooke's face in her hands as she waited cautiously for a reaction, and cursed herself for doing the wrong thing, at the wrong time. Again.

"A kiss?"

"You _kissed _me?" Brooke asked in amazement.

Peyton wasn't sure if this was the beginnings of a good reaction, or a very, very, bad one. "Uhh... yeah?" She said letting her hands drop to her side.

"You. Kissed. Me?" Brooke repeated still in a daze. It had been over with so quickly she'd thought she must have imagined it, but she could still feel the blonde's lips on her own. And without even thinking her hand raised and she touched her own mouth.

_Peyton just kissed me._

xxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Okay was that good for you guys??

Make up for taking so long?

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and I apologise if you dislike the ending of the chapter ;) but the fun will continue at a later date!!

Next time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Part 44**

"Now, before you have a go at me Haley, they needed to talk." Nathan said just as Haley came storming into the den looking for him.

Haley kept walking until she was standing in front of him.

"Oh, you think that's what Brooke really needs? To have Peyton here?" She asked angrily, "The only thing worse than having Peyton here right now would be if Lucas was here too!" She huffed at him before seeing his lack of reaction.

_Oh god! _"He isn't is he?" She asked as her eyes shot wide open.

"What? No!" Nathan replied, hurt that Haley could think he'd do that to Brooke. "Lucas was basically paralytic by the time I got over there... I took him home." He explained.

Haley frowned as she looked at her husband, he wasn't acting normally. He'd left earlier in such a joking mood that she was worried to see him slightly withdrawn like this. "You okay Nate?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked at her sadly and shrugged. Then looked off towards the back of the house wondering how things were going out there with his two friends. He'd known the moment he'd seen Peyton that he was bringing her back here, Brooke needed her and it was obvious Peyton needed Brooke.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?" He asked, still not looking at Haley.

Did she?

"I... I think that Brooke is hurting right now," She started, not altogether convinced of what she was about to say. "I'm just not sure Peyton can fix that." _Not if she still loves Lucas._

Nathan sighed and moved towards a nearby seat and sat down clutching his head in his hands.

Haley followed him and sat on the arm and ran her hand up and down his back as he hunched over.

"She broke up with him Hales," He told her without moving from his position. "She broke up with him and then went and trashed her room."

"At the apartment?" She asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"No, where Brooke was..." He trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

Haley nodded in understanding. "God." She closed her eyes as her chest tightened at all the pain her friends were going through, even Lucas. She'd know Lucas had been in love with Peyton since they were kids, and even though she'd hated what they'd done to Brooke the first time, she'd been genuinely happy for them when he told her they had started dating again.

Especially when Peyton had told her that Brooke had helped get them together.

Now?

Now she knew the whole time Brooke had been in love with Peyton. How hard must that have been to put your own feelings aside and help the person you love find happiness with someone else.

"They need to talk Haley. They need to." Nathan said in a broken whisper, finally looking up at his wife.

Her heart broke as she saw the tears on his face, and she cupped his cheek with her hand and brushed a tear away with her thumb. She wanted desperately to take his pain away, tell him that he wasn't the one responsible for sorting out the problems their friends were having, but instead, all she could do was watch as he gently placed his head into her lap and kissed her stomach.

She sighed silently as she stroked his head.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton felt wetness run down her face, she frowned having no idea why she'd started crying, only to realise as she looked up that it was starting to rain again.

Suddenly she found herself being pushed backwards forcefully. "Ow, what the... hey!" She shouted as Brooke shoved her again, this time the brunette's hand connected with a more sensitive part of her chest.

_Shit that hurt._

"You think you can just kiss me and that'll make everything better?" Brooke asked, and pushed her back again. "Well it doesn't... how dare you just... KISS me!" She screamed at her.

"Ow, ow!" Peyton cried out before grabbing Brooke's wrists in an attempt at halting the physical attack. "Okay already!" She told her as Brooke pulled her hands back.

Peyton watched as Brooke glared at her, panting into the night air.

"Not really the kind of reaction I was hoping for." Peyton murmured to herself as Brooke stepped away and turned her back to her.

But Brooke quickly spun back around having heard her. "Oh? And how exactly did you think I'd react, Peyton?" She asked, still angry.

Peyton gave her a small embarrassed smile and shrugged her shoulders, knowing she hadn't thought that far ahead.

_Great! _Brooke's eyes closed in an effort not to scream at the blonde. _She has no clue what she's doing to me. _Opening one eye to glare at her friend Brooke was astonished to see Peyton smiling back at her with a patient look on her face.

"You're smiling?" Brooke couldn't help but ask.

"Uh huh." Peyton replied with a small laugh as she folded her arms in front of her.

Brooke shifted trying not to wince as her leg reminded her it wasn't happy with everything she'd put it through in the last few hours.

"And just why are you smiling?"

Peyton didn't really understand why she wasn't worried anymore considering how scared she'd felt since Brooke had run out of the apartment earlier, but she wasn't. In fact, being here right now with Brooke standing in front of her just made her feel happy, happier than she'd felt in a really long time. The rain didn't even bother her.

_But maybe I should have mentioned that I broke up with Lucas before I kissed her?_

"Peyton?" Brooke says when she sees the blonde start to frown.

"Maybe we should talk inside Brooke." Peyton said, thinking that it'd be better if the other girl was sitting down for this conversation.

Brooke wasn't in the mood. Peyton had pushed for this to happen not the other way around. Shaking her head Brooke glared at her friend. "If you've got something to say Peyton, just spit it out."

Peyton just watched Brooke stare back at her positive that she was going about this whole thing the wrong way, they were both overly emotional after everything that had happened since last night. What if Brooke was too angry to care right now?

With a nervous tug on her bottom lip with her teeth Peyton finally noticed just how exhausted her best friend was, how she tried to hide how much she was hurting.

_Because of me._

Peyton unconsciously took a step closer to the brunette, her heart demanding that she offer some form of comfort, but Brooke kept just out of reach.

"Don't Peyton, I don't need your pity right now." Brooke told her as she backed away. "Just say whatever it is and leave me alone, please." She asked desperately, not sure how much more she could take.

"Brooke, oh Brooke, I never meant for any of this to happen." Peyton told her helplessly.

Brooke gave her a terse nod in reply. As hurt as she was Brooke knew Peyton hadn't intentionally set out to hurt her last night, but that didn't fix anything.

Peyton didn't know where to start, should she begin at prom? Tell Brooke that from the moment she'd told her she loved her Peyton had been questioning everything that had happened between them? Tell her how terrified she'd been finding her on the floor of her bedroom covered in her own blood? Tell her how much she needed her best friend back in her life again? Tell her how easily the line between friendship and lover had begun to blur between them this last week? How natural that had felt and how happy it made her to think that was where they were headed?

Only to ruin things by leaving Lucas in the picture the whole time?

How was Brooke to know that things had changed when Lucas was still the boyfriend?

"I am so stupid!" Peyton berated herself as she clutched at her head.

Brooke's eyebrows shot up but she stopped herself from automatically agreeing with the blonde.

"I mean how are you supposed to know this stuff?" Peyton asked angrily. "It's not like I told you."

"Told me what?" Brooke cut in before Peyton could continue lambasting herself, but instead Peyton just covered her face with her hands and continued mumbling.

"Peyton?" Brooke gently removed the blonde's hands from her face and held on to them as she saw the tears in the blonde's eyes. "Just tell me."

Not knowing what else to do Peyton did exactly what Brooke asked.

"I broke up with Lucas tonight because I'm in love with you."

"Ugh?" Was Brooke's response, not very articulate she'd admit but could you blame her? And she was pretty sure Peyton would allow her some leeway given the intense shock she was now in.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked in a whisper.

_Guess not._

"I think I need to sit down." Brooke said in a daze, still having a hard time grasping exactly what her best friend had just told her.

Peyton turned and looked toward the back door with a frown, trying to judge the distance Brooke would have to walk on her bad leg, she wasn't happy but she'd rather they struggled back to the house together than have to call Nathan out to lend a hand.

"Okay, I guess I can hel-"

"Here's fine." Brooke interrupted, dropping down onto the wet grass without much deliberation. It was either sit down or fall down, cause there was no way she was going to be able to stand a second longer, not after what Peyton had just told her.

_She loves me? But how... why, when?_

"You okay?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to her.

Brooke scowled at her. "Oh, sure Peyton I'm just great thanks, how 'bout you?" She asked sarcastically.

Peyton once again found a smile creeping onto her face. "Actually I'm feeling pretty good, thanks."

"Stop that!" Brooke huffed at her.

"Stop what?" Peyton asked innocently.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Stop smiling, I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

Peyton held in a laugh. "Why don't you just stop being mad at me instead?" She suggested, which was what she really wanted.

"Don't want to." Brooke replied with an air of finality as she folded her arms over her chest. She could quite understand the way this conversation was going but she was determined to stay angry at the blonde, until she'd...

_Until she what? She's just told me she's broken up with Lucas and that it was because she loves me, so what exactly am I waiting for? _Brooke asked herself. Yes she was still upset, and it wasn't like she'd get over walking into that room to find Lucas naked in her bed anytime soon, but if it was really over with Lucas shouldn't Brooke be happy about that?

"Oh come on Brooke, I love you and I _know_ you love me, can't we just be happy?" Peyton asked.

Shocked almost speechless Brooke couldn't believe what Peyton had just said. "It doesn't work like that, Peyton. God, I can't believe you'd think that's all it would take to fix things between us!"

Peyton wasn't naive enough to believe it'd be that simple, but essentially what she'd said was true, it was just going to be a little harder to make happen.

She shrugged at Brooke and admitted, "Not really."

Brooke let out a breath in frustration and swiped at the rain running down her face.

"But it's how I feel." Peyton continued beside her, shifting until they were now shoulder to shoulder. She looked down and played with the laces of her sneakers, aware that Brooke was now watching her every move. "When Nathan told me you weren't coming back to the apartment, I just lost it... I thought I'd lost you. And even if I had, I knew it was over with Lucas, it has been since prom." She said looking up at Brooke, needing her to see the truth in her words now.

Brooke just watched her and listened hanging on every word, not allowing herself to feel happy about this given what had happened with Lucas and Peyton just a few hours ago, not yet anyway.

"Of course I hadn't known that at the time, that came later, 'round about the time I realised I never wanted to wake up and not find you sleeping in my arms." Peyton explained.

Brooke tried to blink back her tears, but it was too much for her, Peyton had just told something she never thought she'd ever hear. It was almost too good to be true.

"You really mean all of that?" Brooke couldn't stop herself from asking, half afraid of what answer Peyton would give.

Peyton nodded and reached over to hold Brooke's hand, taking care not to hold too tightly as it was still sporting a bandage, and placed it in the centre of her chest. "Yes. With all my heart."

Gaining confidence by the way Brooke was smiling at her, Peyton moved carefully to kneel in front of the brunette, keeping hold of her hand and ignoring the mud that started to seep through her wet jeans. "Still love me?" Peyton asked hopefully with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Came Brooke's quick reply, but even as she shook her head she was grinning at the blonde.

Peyton's breathing stopped at the word, even feeling Brooke squeeze her hand hadn't prepared her for being told no, but she recovered. "Ugh... well that's a shame."

Brooke eyed her carefully. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that if you did then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again." Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke snorted. "Not like you bothered to ask the first time."

"We all learn from our mistakes, Brooke, and I learned not to kiss you without asking first." Peyton told her trying hard not to laugh as Brooke's bottom lip edged out.

"What if I said it was okay to kiss me?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Won't work, I asked if you loved me."

"Well maybe you could infer that by the fact I'd let you kiss me."

Peyton rolled her eyes not believing Brooke was trying to find a way around this. "You tell me you love me and then I'll kiss you." She told her simply.

"That's blackmail." Brooke objected.

"Call it what you want, but that's the deal."

"You can't make me say something just because you want me to." Brooke said smugly, taking her hand back and crossing her arms.

Peyton just narrowed her eyes, thinking that sounded almost like a challenge. "Oh really?"

"Really!"

_We'll just see about that Brooke._

xxxxxxxx

"Don't you think we've left them out there long enough?" Haley asked Nathan who had yet to move his head from her lap.

"Nope," He told her, "Have to give Brooke time to bury the body otherwise we'd end up accessories." He explained earning a laugh from his wife that caused him to smile.

"I'm sure it hasn't come to that." Haley told him as he sat up properly.

He stood up and offered her his hand as she moved off her perch. "I'm pretty surprised we haven't heard them shouting at each other."

Haley grinned and nudged Nate with her shoulder. "Maybe they found something better to do with their time."

"Like what?" Nathan asked only to have Haley roll her eyes at him. _What is she talking about? _Then he thought about it a little. _Nah, she can't mean..._

Suddenly Nathan very much wanted to go check on what his two friends were up to in his back yard but Haley had a firm grip on this t-shirt.

"Not so fast." She told him with a grin. "How about you stay here and I'll go check on things."

Nathan looked down at her sadly.

She shook her head at her husband's antics, she never could resist that look. "Fine, why don't you come with me but stay in the kitchen?" She offered.

He grinned and pulled her closer with his arm over her shoulders as they moved out of the den.

"When did you figure it out?" He asked, gazing down curiously at her, it had taken him seeing Peyton in her old room tonight to be sure, even though he'd suspected something was going on with Brooke and Peyton for years, there just hadn't been any proof.

Haley shrugged, she'd suspected given the way they'd been acting the last few days, but after what Brooke had told her tonight she'd looked back and realised there had always been something there between the two best friends, even if they'd never acknowledged it before, hell even Rachel had seen it!

"They've always been close, it isn't that much of a leap from friends to lovers." She told him.

He frowned at that. "You and Lucas never..."

She sighed. No, she and Lucas hadn't ever crossed that line, in truth the mere thought of it grossed her out.

"It's different for girls Nate." She explained.

"I guess." He replied, even though he didn't really understand how it was different, but he was smart enough just to be happy Haley had never thought of Lucas as anything other than a brother figure.

xxxxxxxx

Peyton looked down into Brooke's soft brown eyes, she'd never noticed the golden flecks before now and couldn't seem to pull her gaze away.

"Going to tell me you love me now?" The blonde demanded of her captive.

"No!"

"Just say it and I'll let you go, I'll even add another kiss." Peyton offered, but Brooke just snorted causing Peyton to grin down at her all the more.

Because even though Brooke was practically growling at her as she struggled against her hold, her eyes were telling a story all of their own. She knew Brooke was doing her best not smile up at her and it just made her own smile widen.

"You want a coerced declaration of love? What if I don't mean it?" Brooke asked.

"But you will."

"But what if I don't?"

"It won't matter because after I tell everyone that you love me they won't believe you."

Brooke found herself going still at that.

"You wouldn't." Brooke asked cautiously, not sure if Peyton was telling her this as a joke or not anymore.

"Try me." Peyton told her, eyes twinkling at the other girl.

Brooke twisted as she felt herself begin to giggle, this had to be one of the stupidest things the two of them had ever done. The rain was pouring down on them and she was laying on her back on the soaking lawn, but it warmed her heart the way Peyton was looking at her right now.

Still though.

She couldn't exactly just give in. Not yet, anyway. Plus she was lying on wet, muddy grass, and Peyton was enjoying this a little too much.

She narrowed her eyes up at the blonde, more determined not to cave. "Get off me Peyton!"

"No!" Peyton answered right back as she tried to manoeuvre Brooke's arms so that she could hold both wrists down with only one hand.

"Ack, Peyton," Brooke ground out as she realised the blonde was up to something, she had that look in her eyes, the one that meant nothing but trouble for her. "Don't you dare!" She shouted.

Peyton lowered her head down until they were almost touching, "I don't think you're in a position to threaten me, do you?"

Brooke could hardly hear a word past the pounding of her heart beat.

"And to think all this because you won't admit your feelings."

Peyton was so close to her now, just another inch and their lips would be...

"Uuuugh!" Was the noise that escaped Peyton's lips as she was side tackled and thrown onto her back.

_That's gonna leave a bruise. _

Blinking to clear the stars from her vision, Peyton found a pair of furious eyes staring down at her. And she was pretty sure she'd just heard Brooke giggle off to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Peyton?"

_Fucking Scott brothers, never know when to leave well enough alone._

"Nathan get the fuck off me, now!" She spat at him.

Nathan snorted and tightened the grip he had on her arms. "Oh, hell no!" He couldn't believe what he'd seen walking out onto the back porch a few seconds ago with Haley.

Peyton was fighting with Brooke.

Again.

"Ain't happening, Peyton, so just deal with it."

_What is it with these two, there's never any middle ground with them, they either hate each other or they're joined at the hip. So much for being out here kissing!_

He didn't get it, he just didn't get it.

Now Peyton was getting pissed. "Nathan just let me up okay?" She asked as she struggled to break his hold.

He snorted and just pushed down with more pressure than he needed to, but maybe then Peyton would get the message. "I can't believe you Peyton, I can't believe you'd do this to her."

Peyton struggled some more wanting Nathan just to let her go then maybe he'd notice that Brooke wasn't exactly upset.

"Nathan just..."

"Just what, Peyton?" He demanded, not relaxing his grip.

Payton was seething, not only was Nathan getting it all wrong but Brooke didn't seem willing to jump in with an explanation anytime soon either.

She smirked at the idea of Brooke watching this, shaking her head she fixed on a glare and narrowed her eyes at him.

She'd had enough, and her wrists were starting to hurt.

"Seriously Nate," She said, trying to keep her anger down. "You have about ten seconds to let go." She warned him.

"Or you'll do what?"

_Or you'll get my knee rammed into your balls you prick! _

And she wasn't kidding, but she'd only managed to count to eight before a sudden blast of cold water did the job for her.

She laughed as Nathan squealed like a girl as he attempted to get away from the freezing water hitting him, but the ground was so wet from the rain still falling that all he managed to do was slide around and quickly become covered in mud.

Standing cautiously, not wanting to slip and end up in the firing line, Peyton turned to look at her saviour.

"Oh, don't look too cocky Peyton, or you're next." Brooke told her as she aimed the jet of water at Nathan's feet, understanding from the howls that the water was pretty cold.

She wasn't trying to be cruel after all, she'd just been hoping to get Nathan to let go of Peyton.

But it was kinda fun now.

"You wouldn't?" Peyton asked even as she got closer.

_Oh, really! _And with that Brooke turned the direction of the jet towards Peyton, only by now she was within reach and made a grab for the nozzle, turning it upwards and they both got sprayed with the ice cold water.

Screams mixed with laughs as they both fought for control of the hose until suddenly the water was gone.

_Uh oh!_

Brooke and Peyton just looked at each other with wide eyes, figuring that they were both about to find themselves in trouble.

Brooke let go of the hose and turned to face the house with an innocent expression.

"Peyton started it." She informed the scowling Haley that was stood at the tap for the garden hose.

"Snitch." Peyton whispered at her, not happy Brooke had saw fit to leave her holding the evidence.

Brooke just turned and smiled at her. "Don't you want me owing you a favour?"

Peyton waited until Brooke added a wink before turning to Haley. "It was totally all my fault, Haley." She admitted happily only to have the pregnant girl roll her eyes at them. She shrugged at Brooke, she'd tried nothing doing.

"Thanks for that, but I have eyes of my own." Haley said just as Nathan finally managed to haul himself to his feet and stay there.

He walked past both girls and glared at them as the both sniggered at his mud covered state. If Haley hadn't been watching him he'd have thrown globs of the muck caked to his clothes at them, instead he could only eye them. Even that he couldn't do for long as he heard a throat clear, they may look like they'd just taken part in a wet t-shirt contest but he was a married man.

And he had no plans on being relegated to the couch after this.

"You wait right there Nathan Scott." Haley told him causing his shoulders to slump as he did what he was told.

_Sucks to be Nate. _Peyton thought having seen which parts of their bodies Nathan's eyes had briefly wandered to, not that she could really blame him.

"And you two better get inside before I change my mind." Haley continued.

Brooke simply grabbed hold of Peyton's hand and quickly led them back towards the house, pausing only long enough for Peyton to hand over the hose to a waiting Haley.

"Poor Nate." Peyton said having worked out he was in for another round of the cold water given how dirty he was.

"Poor Nate nothing," Brooke said as they stopped just inside the kitchen were they'd found a pile of towels and two bathrobes that must have been placed there by Haley. "What did he think he was doing knocking into you like that?" She asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Who cares, I just want a shower and a bed right now." She said tugging most of her wet clothes off and leaving them in a pile alongside Brookes.

Brooke sighed as she tried to towel dry her hair. "Sounds good to me." She replied then cast a glance at the suddenly silent blonde next to her who for some reason found the floor extremely fascinating.

Brooke swallowed and licked her lips before offering, "Feel like sharing?" Which caused the blonde head to immediately lift in her direction.

"You sure?" Peyton asked, eyeing her friend carefully. Given what had happened in the last few hours this was a pretty big step Brooke was suggesting, and Peyton didn't want the brunette to feel pressured into anything.

Brooke gave her a small smile and held out her hand for the blonde to take. "I'm sure."

"Okay then." Peyton replied knowing she must have had a stupid grin on her face, but she didn't care.

Just as they made it to the bottom of the steps they were greeted by Nathan's mom coming down.

"You two are up early." She said as she reached the bottom.

"More like still up, Mrs Scott." Brooke told her, not letting go of Peyton's hand, knowing if she did she'd be left here alone with the older woman while Peyton made her escape.

"Oh, it was a good night then, I presume?" Deb recovered, just remembering Nathan had mentioned something about a party when she'd seen him yesterday.

"It was..." Brooke replied, not sure how to class the events that had occurred from the party up to now. "Different." _That worked, right?_

Debbie just gave them a smile and let them scramble up the stairs away from her. Shaking her head she made her way into the kitchen where she planned to fix a cup of coffee before heading out.

Only to stop suddenly as she was greeted by the sight of her son in his boxers shivering from the cold and dripping wet.

Nathan's mouth dropped and Haley quickly moved to stand up from where she'd been attempting to dry her husband's legs down with a towel.

"I really don't want to know." She told them and continued on towards the coffee pot.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Hmmm, well what do you think? Granted Brooke and Peyton haven't sorted everything out but that'll happen along the way. Can't do everything in one update.

Did their conversation work, didn't it work? Honestly I'm not even sure, but this was the best version I'd written so I'd thought it worked well enough to post.

But if you strongly disagree let me know ;)

Thanks for reading as always and to those straining your eyes in the dark to type out a review, big kisses!

You guys get that I don't do quick anymore right? Pout, I miss the good old days, I worked harder but I always seemed to fit in writing, now I work less but am out of the house more and have less time to write... it's freakin weird!

Oh and don't even get me started on the way this season of OTH ends! It better not be true - is all I'll say for now.

Next time!

'Glitch my ass'


	45. Chapter 45

**Part 45**

"Would you please sit down?" Peyton asked, as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature down from scolding hot to warm.

Brooke just continued to shift nervously where she stood in front of the mirror. "It's fine." She replied trying to wave off the blonde's concern.

Of course Peyton wasn't buying it. But instead of calling her on it she just turned back and finished what she was doing then calmly walked over and physically took Brooke by the shoulders and pushed her backwards until her legs collided with the toilet.

"Sit!" She ordered with a fake scowl.

Wide eyed Brooke just did as instructed, but not without giving a grunt of displeasure as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Peyton sighed and knelt down in front of her best friend. "Look, I know your leg is hurting right now Brooke, so can you please just rest it until I get back with a change of clothes for you?" She pleaded with her.

Brooke sighed and just nodded.

"Okay, back in a minute." Peyton said giving Brooke's leg as squeeze as she got to her feet and headed back to the guest room.

Brooke bit her lip as she watched the blonde leave. She didn't want to let her out of her sight right now, because what would she do if Peyton changed her mind? What would she be left with if Peyton realised that she'd made a mistake breaking things off with Lucas?

_God, please don't let this be a dream and have me wake up still in my car down by the river!_

She sniffled, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself and leaned forward to stare at the floor tiles.

"Got them," Peyton said with a smile, holding the items up just as she locked the bathroom door. "And I borrowed a set from Hales too." She continued, placing the clothes down and turning to the brunette. It was only at this point that she noticed Brooke still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"Hey, Brooke, everything okay?" She asked softly, moving closer.

Brooke didn't look up.

"Your leg that bad?" She asked, resuming her position in front of the cheerleader.

Brooke shook her head and Peyton reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Brooke gasped as the hand then moved to cup her cheek and tilt her head up, she was afraid to look at the blonde but she couldn't pull away from the touch either.

It wasn't hard to notice the tears, but it was the lack of eye contacted that really worried Peyton. "Baby, please just tell me what's wrong?" _If it's not about her leg then what is she so upset about? We were fine a few minutes ago... but then we came in here. _Peyton swallowed. "Do... do you not want me to help you?" She asked, not showing how much it would hurt to hear Brooke ask her to leave her alone. "I could get Haley to-"

"That's not it." Brooke whispered quickly, finally looking her friend in the eye.

Peyton searched Brooke's face hoping to find the answer, it was clear the brunette was upset but she just couldn't work out why, she'd only been gone a few minutes.

She felt her own eyes begin to water. "Did I do something?" She asked fearfully.

That was it. Brooke couldn't stand the look Peyton wore as she asked that question.

Peyton only just managed to keep from being knocked over onto her back as she suddenly found Brooke in her lap hugging her for all she was worth. She licked her lips as she heard the quiet sobs at her neck where Brooke had buried her face. "Hey, it's okay Brooke, everything's okay." She told her as she finally hugged her back.

But Brooke just continued to cry.

Peyton felt the tears falling down her own cheeks as they sat there huddled together on the bathroom floor. The girl in her arms was so broken Peyton wasn't sure if she'd ever be the same girl she'd met as a kid. _Hell, I doubt she'll be the same person she was even a few weeks ago! _

There was only so much a person could go through and Peyton suspected Brooke was right at her limit. She wasn't blameless by any stretch of the imagination, but she'd make up for every single tear Brooke had shed because of her, no matter how long that would take her.

Brooke was going to get back to who she was, or whoever she wanted to be, and it was Peyton's job to help her. She'd already decided that, not that it was a hard choice, but it did depend solely on whether or not Brooke would let her back into her life after last night.

So far that was looking good.

The crying however wasn't.

Peyton let her head rest on Brooke's and tried to pull her closer, wanting to feel Brooke's body against her own. Not in a sexual way, it would have just made her feel better if the robes they both wore weren't as thick as they were, she could barely feel Brooke's back as her hand moved up and down trying to calm her friend.

Brooke had settled down some, but Peyton didn't want her falling asleep given how wet they'd both ended up.

"Hey," She began, shifting to look at the girl in her arms. "Why don't we grab a quick shower then get some rest? How does that sound?" She asked trying to smile.

Brooke eyed her for a moment before awkwardly getting up. "Okay."

Peyton scrambled up after her and checked the water before gesturing to Brooke to go first. "After you."

Brooke hesitated but untied her robe and let it fall. "You just want to stare at my ass, Blondie!" She said before giving Peyton a weak smile and got into the shower.

Peyton let out a laugh and shook her head at Brooke, even as her hand followed behind the other girl as she got in. "Yeah, right." She replied, but could feel her face get warm.

Blowing out a breath, Peyton untied her own rob and joined Brooke under the water. It was a large, fancy shower so they could both have space to wash alone if they wanted to, but that didn't seem the case right now.

Peyton had to step around Brooke just to get into the shower, but that didn't bother her, it meant Brooke was letting her in. And Peyton desperately wanted Brooke to let her back in again, it had been awful at school when Brooke had hated her. Everything had hurt back then, from the moment she woke up alone in her room to going to classes to trying to get through cheer practice. Having Brooke ignore her for the most part or make nasty comments hurt, but strangely those hadn't been the bad days.

No, the bad days were the ones where Brooke never showed up for class, those were the times when Peyton got afraid. Afraid that Brooke had finally had enough of the drama and just up and left. Her parents were always dropping hints that she should be in LA even if they themselves almost never were, and after losing her best friend and then breaking up with her boyfriend, what was left to tie her to Tree Hill?

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed the shampoo from the rack and squirted some out into her palm and waited for Brooke to lean towards her before working it into her friends scalp.

"You do know I've seen that backside of yours plenty, right?" Peyton told her with a smirk as she felt hands rest on her hips. "It ain't that special!" She whispered into an ear.

Brooke was too lost in the sensation Peyton's fingers were causing, it bordered on a head massage more than an attempt at washing her hair, and it felt great. She'd hugged a few of her friends in the last few days, but apart from the occasional embraces from Haley, Peyton was the one that touched her the most since she'd been assaulted.

Even if it was just to help her get clean like the nurses from the hospital, Brooke couldn't help but feel that it was just that little bit more intimate with Peyton, and right now her whole body seemed to tingle from the gentle touches to her head.

Peyton just smiled as Brooke hummed with her eyes closed. "There, all done." She said pulling her hands away, ignoring the pout that developed as she set about washing her own hair.

"Can you get washed yourself or would you like a hand?" Peyton asked, trying to keep her tone neutral as she turned her head into the warm spray to rinse her own hair clean. Two days ago she hadn't even asked when they'd showered here together.

But things had changed since then and the last thing Peyton wanted was to make Brooke feel uncomfortable in any way, especially given she still wasn't sure why the brunette had been crying not long ago.

Brooke took the shower gel and began to get washed. "I can do most of myself but if you don't mind?" She replied.

"No problem." Peyton told her as she turned back to face her with a warm smile and quickly scrubbed herself down.

Brooke watched her friend wash herself clean, her eyes automatically trailing along the pale skin as the blonde shifted and bent over to get her legs. There wasn't a mark on her body, it was flawless, beautiful.

_A little on the skinny side but that's understandable, she never eats when she's upset._

"You okay?" Peyton asks, noticing Brooke's far off gaze.

Brooke cleared her throat and looked away. "Yeah."

Peyton let it go assuming she was just nervous and stepped closer to the brunette, taking some more gel onto her hand. "You ready?"

Brooke nodded and tried not to think too hard as she felt Peyton's hands on her body. The blonde was always so gentle with her, and even though those hands never drifted close to the more sensitive parts of her body, which she'd already taken care of, she could still feel her body begin to react.

And not in a bad way, which surprised her, she'd been worried that now they'd mentioned the possibility of a 'them' she'd feel the need to pull away. As much as she'd been willing to allow herself to be closer with Peyton over the last week, hugs, holding hands, even sleeping cuddled up together she'd known it was all done in friendship.

She loved Peyton and Peyton above all else was her best friend, the one person in her life that she trusted right now, that she knew she'd be safe with. After being raped, that was what Brooke needed, to feel safe again, and Peyton gave that to her. She gave her the security of knowing that she could drape herself all over the blonde and all she would get was a quirky smile and a raised eyebrow... okay, so maybe she'd get laughed at too, but she wouldn't be rejected.

And she didn't want that to suddenly change now that their relationship was changing into something _more_ than friends.

She needed Peyton to still be her safe place.

_Can I have it both ways? Can I expect her to be there for me even if I'm not ready to..._

"Hey, you're not falling asleep on me now are you?" Peyton asked as she finished helping her friend.

The blonde frowned as Brooke didn't respond.

Brooke felt hands drift up her sides and hold her in place.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked, ducking her head lower to catch the brown eyes that were avoiding her again. "Look at me Brooke." She ordered, hoping to calm the storm that was going on inside her friends head, but she couldn't help if Brooke wouldn't let her.

Peyton just waited, keeping them standing there under the warm spray as Brooke continued to look just below her eye line. She could be patient when she needed to be.

_Okay maybe I'm not that patient!_

Sighing Peyton pulled Brooke into her arms. "C'mere." She whispered, relieved when Brooke's arms slipped around her shoulders.

_Okay, so I don't think she's mad at me for something, but she's still acting all skitterish with me._

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Brooke just enjoying being held and Peyton trying to work out how to ask what was wrong.

Eventually Brooke couldn't take not knowing, "Is this real?" She whispered into an ear.

Peyton pulled back and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Is what re-"

"Us." Brooke replied. "Whatever 'us' means now... is it real?" She asked again, still not looking directly at the blonde as she trailed a hand over skin and down Peyton's chest to rest over her heart.

Peyton swallowed hard. "Do you want it to be?" She questioned carefully, aware that it was a lot for Brooke to get her head around given she'd walked into their bedroom to find her alone with Lucas less than twelve hours ago.

Now Peyton was telling her that she wanted them to be together.

_Maybe it's too soon._

"Yes."

Peyton breathed out a sigh of relief and gathered Brooke back into her arms, and rocked them side to side gently trying not to hold Brooke too tightly.

Then she pulled back but didn't let Brooke out of her hold. "We'll take things really slow okay? As slow as you want, no pressure." She told her.

Brooke nodded then lent forward and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as they just held each other. "Thanks."

Peyton laughed. "No, I should be the one thanking you!" She said only to have Brooke raise an eyebrow at her.

"Please Brooke, exactly how long have you been waiting, hoping this dumb blonde was finally going to wake up and realise just exactly what was in front of her the whole time?"

Brooke smirked at her. "I knew you'd work it out eventually, the rug doesn't match the curtains remember?"

Peyton took a few seconds to work out just what that meant before she blushed deep red and had to resist the urge to cover up.

Brooke just laughed.

"You are so mean to me." Peyton said quietly as the tension seemed to just drain away.

She was also now painfully aware, thanks to Brooke, that they were both holding each other naked. And they didn't have the excuse of washing anymore, so why were they still just standing there?

"Okay, let's get out and dried." Peyton said and turned off the water. "Think you can manage that without being any meaner to me?"

"Can't make any promises."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she help Brooke out of the shower, making sure she didn't slip on the now wet tile.

At least Brooke didn't seem to be upset anymore, and she'd admitted she wanted them to be a 'them' so things were definitely looking up.

xxxxxxxx

"So do you think things are okay with them? Shouldn't you maybe go see if they need something, what if Brooke wants Peyton to sleep somewhere else and she's just not said anything yet?" Nathan asked, concern etched on his face.

_God, maybe I should be thankful we're having a boy, if he's acting this way with Brooke and Peyton just think how he'd be with a daughter! She'd be thirty before she ever went on a first date. _Haley thought to herself as she ignored Nathan as he paced at the side of the bed and turned over to the next page in the textbook she was going over.

Tomorrow was their first final and she was going to continue to study until something more important happened. And right now her husband's ramblings were not important.

"Haley, did you hear what I just said?"

Annoying, that was one word for them.

"Haley?"

Eye's narrowed and the book finally closed over slowly. "Look Nathan," She began not moved in the slightest by his show of concern, as far as she could tell from earlier Brooke and Peyton didn't need them butting in to whatever they did have to work out between them.

"If you have no intention of coming back to sleep then I suggest you find something else to do!"

"But..."

"Something," She cut in. "That doesn't involve sticking your nose into our _friends _business, when and _if_ they have something to tell us, they will."

She opened the book back to the page she was still reading through, and continued her revision.

Nathan pouted, he really wanted to know what was going on down the hall, but Haley wasn't in the mood to listen to him. _But what if they're fighting again?_

"Nathan I'm sure they'd be happy you want to help but as there isn't a single thing that I can think that they'd want you to be doing for them at this very minute... go find something else to do." She said not once looking up at him.

"But?"

_Really, he's like a dog with a damn bone, why can't he just let this go for now?_

She sighed, shifting in her seat as the baby shifted.

With another sigh she put her book down again and patted the space beside her. "Sit."

Impatiently, he sat down where she indicated and waited for her to continue.

"What time is it?"

He looked across at the alarm clock wondering why she didn't just look for herself. "Almost half six?"

"Right, and was Peyton sleeping when you found her?" She asked.

"No, she was in her room, I already-" He paused as Haley shot him a very unhappy look, he didn't like that one, it always meant he was in trouble for something. He decided just to answer the question like a good husband. "No."

Haley tried not to smile at him, he was learning. "So, Peyton's probably been up since yesterday morning, and I don't think Brooke got much sleep last night either. Can't you just let them get some rest for now?" She asked him hopefully, otherwise she was seriously considering heading into another room just to get away from him. And if he then chose to go bother their friends he'd be on his own with the fallout.

Haley had lived with Brooke before, she'd learned not to be that stupid.

He sighed. "I suppose." He conceded.

_Finally!!_

She smiled brightly at him and gave his head a pat. "Good boy!"

They shared a laugh and then Haley pulled him by his t-shirt into a quick kiss. "Tell you what? Since you don't seem to want to get some sleep or study right now, you can fix up some breakfast for Junior here, he's hungry." She said as they separated.

Looking aggrieved at the chores he was being given Nathan stood up and slowly made his way out of the room. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." He moaned as he disappeared.

Shaking her head Haley waited until she heard him make his way downstairs before completely relaxing, she wouldn't have put it past him to knock on the guest room door to ask if Brooke or Peyton were hungry.

She had to admit that she was curious as to what was going on with their friends, but unlike Nathan she could wait a few hours to find out. And by then she was pretty sure Brooke and Peyton would have most things sorted and would be happy to share any news they might have with her.

It was also nice to know that there were some brains left in that pretty head of her husbands. It gave their son a better chance in life if he'd didn't have to rely on her completely for his smarts.

She gave her stomach a rub as she felt her son kick and move about some more.

_Well, he could always just remember to not do what his father does. Nah, I'm just being mean, Nathan really can be smart when he wants to be, he's just too used to being a Jock._

Just them Nathan came running back into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but he just opened and closed his mouth. "What?"

Panicked, and a little scared for his life, he tossed what he had in his hand over to Haley and watched her pick it up and read what it said.

It didn't take long for his wife to share his fear.

"Tell me you didn't?"

But he had.

_Maybe it won't be that bad? _He thought hopefully.

"You invited Lucas over for breakfast?!" Haley shrieked at him.

_Well, when she says it like that, I just feel soo much better! _He thinks to himself sarcastically but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Are you INSANE!!"

xxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

So, okay, maybe not the shower scene some (probably more like _all_) of you were wanting but when have I ever given you guys what you wanted, when you wanted it?

Right, never!

Hmm, but lets take a minute and discuss this folks. I'm sure you all want things between the girls to progress that far, and don't get me wrong I do to, but the question is will it actually happen in this story?

The truth is I just don't know right now.

I know the story arc, specific things that happen and when the story ends, but this stuff?

It's just kinda going to move along bit by bit and where they end up... you'll just have to wait and see. But I can tell you that this is them getting together and they might have a bump or two to get over (outside influences) they are a couple and they'll stay that way.

That's the best I can give you, so I hope it's enough.

Thanks for reading as always!

I love getting reviews, please feel free to say anything you want, I can take it ;) And the replies to the last chapter ones will get done over the weekend, sorry guys just wanted to get this posted.

Next time.

'Glitch My Ass!'


	46. Chapter 46

**Part 46**

Debbie walked out of the office and into the front of the cafe to see that Lucas was still the only one there. And he was in no condition to be purchasing anything even if he hadn't been the owners son.

His forehead rested on the counter top and his arms were spread out in front, she and Karen had left him there only after receiving glares at the offer of making him some grease laden breakfast.

_Poor soul._

"Why don't you head on back home, get some sleep?" She said as she stood across from him.

Lucas lifted his head to look at her, he couldn't even work up the effort it would take to smile at her. "Nah," He replied, his voice thick. "I'm supposed to be going over to see Nate soon, no point."

"Oh?" She wondered if Nathan was aware of this.

Deb wasn't sure about everything that had happened at the party but she did know that for some reason Brooke had gone missing. Haley had only left to join the search after giving her instructions to call if Brooke turned up at the house. She didn't. But eventually she did show up with Haley, closely followed by her son.

She still had no idea when or how Peyton came to be at her house this morning.

"Yeah." He continued, folding his arms across the counter and then laying his head back down.

Debbie looked around but there was still no sign that any customers would be arriving anytime soon. And with the rain still on, chances were it would be a slow morning.

With a final look at the boy in front of her Debbie turned around and made her way back to find out how Karen was getting on trying to get in touch with a supplier that was sending the wrong coffee order to the store, for the second time in two months.

Standing in the doorway she noticed Karen was no longer on the phone. "Get everything sorted out?" She asked.

Karen sighed as she scribbled down a note and stuck it into the calendar pad on the desk.

"For now." She told her, not completely happy with the way her supplier had dealt with the issue. She'd order over ten different types of coffee but had only received less than half that amount on Friday.

Now the rest of the order was apparently due to arrive tomorrow, which meant they could run short if they were really busy. Sadly, given that it was Sunday and they were still having bad weather, that wasn't likely to happen.

But she was still considering switching suppliers.

She shook her head and stood up, not wanting to continue to think about that problem, when she had another sat out in the front of her cafe.

"Has Lucas moved yet?" She asked with a fond smile. She remembered being her son's age, she did, that was the main reason she'd chosen to vacuum the hallway besides Lucas' room just after she'd heard him stumbling home.

Deb laughed quietly. "Not much, but he did mention that he was going over to see Nathan soon." She informed her.

"Really, and what like was Nathan this morning? Maybe they can suffer together while Haley threatens them with food." Karen said with a laugh.

Deb frowned. "Did Lucas not say anything about what went on at the party last night?"

"No, he only got home this morning, _early _this morning." Karen replied, wondering what Debbie was talking about.

Deb stuck her head back in the direction of Lucas only to see an empty counter. She looked back at Karen no longer needing to lower her voice.

"Brooke went missing."

Karen was clearly shocked at the news but that quickly turned into concern for the young girl. "Has she been found? Lucas never mentioned anything like th-"

"She's with Nathan and Haley back at the house, Peyton's there too." Deb said quickly, not wanting Karen to get too upset.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Karen asked, returning to her seat, her pregnancy dictating she sit sideways.

Debbie wasn't sure what to say, because she didn't know if Brooke _was_ okay, and she had no idea what the whole incident was about in the first place. "I don't know Karen." She replied honestly. "What I do know is that Haley practically ran out of the house late last night after getting a call from Nathan, she told me Brooke had gone missing and to call her if she turned up at the house while she was out looking." She explained. "She turned up with Haley, not looking too good a while later. But I haven't any clue what it was all about."

Karen still looked upset at the news. She couldn't understand how her son failed to mention Brooke's disappearance, surely he'd known?

She sighed. Her heart went out to Brooke, at eighteen years of age the girl had lived through more than her fair share of problems.

"Do you know, when I first heard that Lucas was dating Brooke, I really didn't think much of her at the time." She admitted to Debbie. "I always thought that maybe Lucas would realise what a wonderful girl Haley was." She said sharing a smile with the woman that now had Haley as a daughter-in-law.

"Brooke scared the life out of me, and I'll admit she wasn't the type of girl I wanted for my son." She continued. "But that was before I ever got to know her."

Deb nodded, she remembered her encounter with Brooke and Lucas.

"And she really is a lovely girl, despite the way her parents have chosen to raise her. I just can't help but wish that they would get back here to help her through this point in her life. Surely they must have heard by now?" Karen said, still distressed at the idea that something else was happening to the girl.

Debbie took another look towards the front of the store but it was still empty, so she moved to take a seat in front of Karen's desk.

"I know I've made my own mistakes with my son," Deb told her.

"Haven't we all." Karen muttered.

"But how can you just abandon your child while you move to the other side of the country? It about killed me when Nathan told me he wanted nothing to with his father or I, he's my son." She explained.

She had known the Davis' for quite some time but had never much enjoyed their company. Instead, she was taken by the sight of her son and their five year old daughter, slowly develop a strong friendship during the parties both families had attended.

A friendship that remained close to this day.

Brooke may have lacked parents that cared enough to do more than make sure money entered her bank account each month, but she did have a group of friends that did their best to make sure she was okay.

Karen groaned and stood up, grabbing her keys as Debbie joined her.

"Suddenly, I have a need to go see how all of those children are doing. Care to join me?" She asked only to receive a smile of agreement from the other woman.

There definitely were more important things in life than coffee orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke popped an eye open as she heard a door close hard.

"What was that?" She asked from her position on top of Peyton's chest. They had gotten into bed after their shower and Brooke had been dozing on and off since then. Unlike Peyton who didn't see the need to sleep when she had Brooke wrapped around her.

"Not sure." Peyton replied absently as her hand continued to trail light patterns up and down the other girls back. This was something she'd feared never having the chance to do again after last night, and she wasn't going to waste her time alone with Brooke by sleeping it away.

Brooke rolled her eye at the blonde but didn't bother continuing with talking and simply closed her eye and shifted, trying to get Peyton's hand to reach a specific spot on her back.

Peyton grinned well aware of what Brooke was trying to do, still, she saw no need to deny her and easily let her fingers scratch softly over the area.

Brooke sighed at the touch and turned her head to drop a kiss on the shoulder beneath her in thank you. She wasn't sure what it was about scar tissue but her back had a tendency to itch now and again, and it wasn't where she could easily reach to scratch it herself.

Just then there was a knock on their door and Haley opened it just enough to stick her head inside. "You guys mind if I come in?"

"Nah." Brooke replied with a shake of her head.

Peyton turned to the door still smiling and told her friend, "Nope." And soon Haley and the two books she had been carrying joined them on the bed.

Brooke shifted on top of Peyton so that she could now see Haley who was sat on the other side of the bed going through one of the books. She shared a look with Peyton before turning back to her friend. "Everything okay Hales?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." Haley replied as she found her place and continued where she'd left off in her own room.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton after she watched Haley concentrate on the book in front of her. Peyton just shrugged back at her looking like she wanted to laugh at the way their friend was behaving.

"Just carry on with whatever you were doing... just pretend I'm not even here." Haley told them as she kept reading.

_Oh, this could be trouble._ Peyton thought as Brooke looked straight at her again.

"Now Brooke..."

"She did say just to pretend she wasn't here." Brooke interrupted Peyton as she inched her head closer to the blonde's.

"Uh..." Peyton managed to say just as a pair of soft lips made contact with her own. Her eyes closed and she froze unsure how to react knowing Haley was sat right beside them and was no doubt watching this.

Brooke relented and pulled back to see Peyton slowly lick her lips and then open her eyes to look at her. She smiled back as Peyton grinned and tightened her hold around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't doing _that_ before Haley got here." Peyton said not daring to look anywhere but at Brooke right now.

"No," Brooke conceded. "But I was thinking about it."

"Really?" Peyton replied, extremely pleased at the thought.

Brooke nodded shyly and Peyton let out a small laugh in delight and pulled her closer, giving her a small kiss of her own.

Peyton had been nervous, wondering how they would act around each other after her confession and kiss outside, now she realised that she'd been worried about nothing, Brooke didn't seem overly concerned and like she'd said in the shower, they'd go slow with this.

Haley couldn't quite believe what she had just witnessed, while she may have suspected that there was something going on between Brooke and Peyton it was another thing to actually see the evidence right in front of her.

"When did... how did... who?" Haley stuttered out as her studies were long forgotten.

"All good questions," Brooke said before smirking at the blonde again and laying her head back down on Peyton's shoulder. "That Peyton would be more than happy to answer."

Peyton shook her head and squeezed the girl in her arms. "See, this is you being mean to me again." She told her.

Brooke just giggled in reply keeping her head turned away from Hale's curious gaze.

"Okay, now as cute as you two are being right now, someone better start explaining cause I'm very confused." Haley said with a slightly more serious tone than she'd hoped for. She knew Brooke had feelings for Peyton, she had absolutely no problem with that whatsoever but hadn't Peyton only _just_ broken up with Lucas? As in a few hours ago?

"Haley?" Brooke asked tentatively, she hadn't thought Haley would have had a problem with her and Peyton together, she hadn't seemed shocked by the idea last night.

Haley winced and shook her head, not liking the idea that she'd upset Brooke, not to mention the glare Peyton was sending her way. "I didn't mean it that way, I just... I'm surprised that's all." She explained which let them all relax a little.

"It's just _really _soon to be thinking... isn't it?" She asked looking at each of them in turn. They just stared back at her quietly which made her feel worse. "Look, I'm not trying to put the dampener on you guys-"

"Why stop now?" Peyton mumbled.

"But, don't you think it's a little soon? I mean last night was difficult for everyone, I get that, I just don't want anyone getting hurt more than they have to." Haley finished explaining, not that it made her feel any better.

She honestly thought she wouldn't have any problem with Peyton and Brooke getting together, she'd felt there was something more between them for a long time. The way they both got jealous when the other was dating someone, the way they argued with each other but would defend them to anyone else, not to mention all the shared looks and inside jokes.

They had always seemed to just fit together.

But where did that leave Lucas?

Haley sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face, wishing she'd never come into their room now.

Brooke watched her friend for a moment, she wasn't hurt by what Haley had just said, maybe a little disappointed she wasn't as happy with the development as she was, but she got that Haley was struggling with how she should feel about it. Lucas had been like a brother to her growing up, not only that but he was her husband's brother, he _was_ family now.

Unlike herself and Peyton who's relationships to her landed somewhere between her husband's ex-love interests and her best friends.

How exactly was she supposed to react?

"It's okay Haley." She told her, moving to place a hand on her friends arm.

Peyton tried her best not to scowl, considering she didn't think it was okay, but she had to admit Haley looked pretty miserable right now.

Haley gave Brooke a doubtful look, but laid her hand over the one on her forearm. "Thanks, but I know that wasn't the kind of reaction you were expecting."

Brooke shrugged as best she could in her position.

"Just give me a little time to get my head around it, okay?" Haley offered as she moved to get off the bed they were currently all sharing.

"Take as long as you need, Haley." Brooke replied before watching the pregnant girl give them a smile and leave the room, books forgotten on the bed where she had sat moments before.

Peyton waited for Brooke to say something, anything, but she just resumed her usual place and fell silent.

"Hey, she just needs some time Brooke." Peyton said trying to give some kind of reassurance. "It'll work out."

"Will it Peyton?" Brooke replied quietly not looking at Peyton. "I'm not so sure it will." She confessed, half afraid that Haley was right and that it was too soon.

Peyton swallowed and quickly tried to find the right words to make Brooke understand that Haley was wrong about them.

"Brooke look at me please?" She asked, waiting until Brooke did and then moved so they both sat up, then licked her top lip nervously praying she got this right because she could see the beginnings of tears in those brown eyes watching her now.

"I don't really care what Haley or Nathan or, hell, even Lucas has to say about us, they can think what they want Brooke." She told her before cupping the face in front of her and pulling it closer. "I should have broken up with Lucas sooner, we both know that, it was a mistake letting things get so... messed up, in my head, that it took last night before I realised that." She admitted.

Brooke sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek only to be wiped away by Peyton's thumb.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Brooke, but this, us? This will never be a mistake. The mistake was waiting until I almost lost you to admit how much I can't live without you." Peyton told her as her own eyes watered. "I love you Brooke Davis, and I'll never be ashamed or embarrassed of how I feel about you."

Brooke shook her head free from Peyton's hold with a small laugh as tears were ignored. "Just kiss me already, Sawyer!" She demanded.

Peyton grinned at her before smiling into the kiss they shared.

As they pulled back Brooke let her eyes close as Peyton rested her head against hers, then, after a breath she took a chance and whispered, "I love you too Peyton."

Peyton wasn't sure it was possible to be as happy as she was right now, at least not without the aid of something highly illegal, but she was.

And she wouldn't let anyone try to tell her it was wrong.

xxxxxxxx

Now in her own bedroom Haley had no idea what to do. Peyton was upset with her, that much had been abundantly clear before she'd left Brooke and Peyton alone, and she couldn't even blame the blonde for her reaction.

It was her own reaction to the kiss her two friends had just shared that she didn't understand. She'd known this was were things had been heading with them, she'd known from the moment Nathan had told her Brooke had confessed to being gay that Peyton was the one she had feelings for.

She'd even hinted at this with Peyton subtly over the last week.

_So why the hell did I just act like I'm not okay with them being together, I know how much they care about each other, it almost killed Peyton when Brooke was in the hospital. I should be congratulating them on finally getting their act together instead of..._

She sighed and sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. Her emotions were so mixed up right now she had no idea what she was feeling. So she stood and decided to turn her attention on her husband, now all she had to do was find him.

Carefully navigating her unbalanced body down the staircase Haley was planning on checking out the side of the house to see if Nathan was shooting hoops on the driveway, weather be damned, but the smell of cooking had her going towards the kitchen.

What she saw gave her a shock.

Not only was Nathan there, but so to was Lucas, Karen and Debbie, who all turned to look at her as she came further into the room.

Shooting her husband a quick glance she plastered on a smile for everyone else in the room. "Hey, looks like the gang's all here bright and early." She greeted them, hoping Nathan had gotten the discreet 'I'm going to kill you for this' that she had sent his way.

Deb smiled at her before continuing to fill a plate with pancakes, "Well everyone isn't here yet, why don't you ask Brooke and Peyton to come down, we've made plenty." She asked.

Haley froze much in the same way Nathan did at his mom's mention of their friends.

Lucas' head shot up. He hadn't really been in the mood for talking when he'd arrived, instead he'd been happy to be left in relative peace to deal with his hangover and heartache while the others talked.

"Peyton's here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"And Brooke." Deb answered, not aware that she'd said anything he hadn't already known. "They stayed over last night." She continued.

That had Lucas shooting out of his seat and moving past Haley only to have her grab at his arm to hold him in place as Nathan came to stand in front of him too.

He frowned at them. "I just need to talk to her, I went by the apartment this morning but know one answered, I never even knew she came here."

Haley nodded in understanding but refused to let go. "I get that Lucas, I do, but now really isn't the best time to talk to her."

"She's right man, Peyton's here for Brooke so you need to just leave them be." Nathan told his brother.

Karen had watched quietly but when her son remained where he was she decided to step in, "Lucas sit down and try and eat some of this," She waited but he didn't even turn to look at her. "Now please." She said more firmly.

Lucas relented and sat back down.

Haley sighed in relief and then followed Nathan to a seat around the table Karen and Lucas were already sat. "Need any help with this Deb?" She asked, more out of politeness than any desire to actually help, though she could always volunteer Nathan's services.

"No thank you honey." Deb replied placing a final two plates onto the table and taking her own seat.

Only no one seemed very eager to eat anymore.

The two older women got the feeling that there was a lot more going on with the young adults around them than either of them guessed. This breakfast wasn't turning out to be the relaxed fair they'd thought it would be.

Both Haley and Nathan looked tense and Lucas kept looking off in the direction of the staircase.

"Okay," Karen started, no longer willing to pretend everything was fine. "Would anyone like to explain what is going on?"

Nathan looked at Haley not sure what to say, or if they should say anything, especially with Lucas sat beside them.

"Nathan?" Debbie asked, knowing he would cave in sooner than his wife would.

"It isn't really our place to say anything Debbie." Haley said before Nathan could respond.

"But something has happened? More than Brooke's attack at prom I mean," Karen spoke up getting the others attention. "Deb said that Brooke had gone missing last night?"

Haley rubbed the base of her neck not sure how to answer.

"She freaked out at the party and took off in her car." Lucas explained with a shake of his head still having a hard time with everything that had followed Brooke walking into the room when he was with Peyton. His night had gone from bad to worse and now he couldn't even try and fix any of it because Peyton was still chasing after Brooke.

He didn't get it, why did Peyton have to come over here when she'd known Brooke was okay with Haley, it just didn't make sense to him. She should have been back at the apartment, at least then he'd have the chance to talk to her, explain things to her. Now he was in the same house as her but it didn't seem like he was going to get to talk to her, not with the way Nathan and Haley were acting.

"There was a little more to it than that Luke, and you know it!" Nathan replied quickly, frowning at his brother's attitude, even if he was still hung over that wasn't much of an excuse.

"Is Brooke okay? Should I go talk to her?" Karen asked out of concern for the brunette.

Haley gave her surrogate mother a smile. "I think Brooke is feeling much better this morning but she and Peyton never got much rest last night, maybe later she wouldn't mind talking with you."

Karen nodded.

Debbie waited, but when everyone fell silent again she decided to just ask, "So what exactly did happen last night?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this Brooke?" Peyton asked as she placed Brooke's overnight bag onto the bed.

Brooke smiled sadly but gave her a nod, "Yeah," She replied tucking the last few things into her bag. "Haley and Nathan have been great, but they have their own stuff to deal with, you know?" She explained. "They don't need me adding my problems."

Peyton sighed and walked over and rapped her arms around Brooke from behind and just held her.

"I don't think they see you as a problem, honey, you're their friend, they just want to help... that's what friends do." Peyton told her quietly, remembering the looks she'd received from the pair when Brooke had disappeared last night.

Brooke just let herself get lost in having Peyton so close. But she couldn't help but wonder if what Peyton had said still held true, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Come on," She said in a more upbeat tone as she turned in Peyton's arms. "We can let them study in piece today at least, I owe them that much."

Peyton screwed her face up unhappily, "But that means going back to the apartment."

"Uh huh?" Brooke agreed not seeing her point.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her only to receive a light smack to her bottom in reprimand which only made her grin.

Brooke sighed dramatically.

Peyton laughed then explained, "You do remember what was going on there last night, right?"

Brooke dropped her eyes not wanting to talk about last night.

"And I don't recall you ever being in this much of a rush to get your hands dirty before." Peyton continue unaware of Brooke's discomfort at the topic.

"Huh?" Brooke asked looking up at her.

Peyton laughed at Brooke's lost look. "You know the party? The place is a mess let me tell you!"

Brooke sagged against her in relief which only drew Peyton's attention more.

"Brooke? What did you think I was talking about?" She asked but Brooke wouldn't answer her, it didn't take her long to work it out for herself though. "Oh."

_Yeah._ Brooke thought but kept quiet, choosing instead to pull away from Peyton and busy herself with pretending to finish her packing, keeping her back to the blonde.

Peyton let her go and watched her carefully, Brooke's back was rigid with tension and she knew her silence was probably making things worse, but she wasn't sure now was the right time to go over last night with Brooke.

Even though she had originally planned to last night, she just never got around to it.

But the last thing she wanted was for Brooke to keep thinking what she was obviously thinking right now.

"Brooke?" Peyton said softly as she moved to place her hands on Brooke's hips. "Brooke stop." She told her as she reached around her and took the bag away, dropping it to the floor.

"Peyton can we just _not _talk about last night, please?" Brooke asked, afraid she was about to break down and start crying.

Peyton hesitated for only a second before turning Brooke around to face her. "Brooke, we need to talk about this." She told her.

Brooke sat down and crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't want to hear about this but knew she couldn't stop Peyton.

Kneeling down in front of her Peyton let one of her hands rub over a thigh in an effort to calm Brooke down a little.

"It isn't what you think Brooke, I never slept with Lucas last night." She confessed.

Brooke snorted and shook her head. "I'm not blind Peyton, I know what I saw!" She replied not believing Peyton was trying to deny what had happened.

Peyton nodded, understanding Brooke would have a little trouble believing her to start with. "Right, but what exactly did you see last night?"

Brooke glared at her and Peyton immediately closed her eyes at the pain she saw behind her friends anger. "I'm not trying to hurt you Brooke, I swear." She told her as she opened her eyes again.

Brooke swallowed and tried to think. "I saw you, and Lucas, and your clothes all over the floor." She managed to tell her.

"Right." Peyton agreed giving Brooke a small smile. "I was at one end of the room and Lucas was-"

"In the bed." Brooke finished for her.

Peyton nodded. "And I get that it looked bad Brooke, but I never slept with him, I couldn't. I was in the middle of breaking up with him when you walked in." She explained, although she knew Lucas had no idea why she'd suddenly shot out of the bed and put as much distance as she could between them while mumbling to herself.

But she had been trying to tell him that his touch made her stomach flip, and not in a good way.

"Really?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Peyton replied scooting as close to her as she could. "I was acting stupid, Chase was hanging all over you the whole night and... and did I mention I had been drinking and was acting _really_ stupid?" She asked giving Brooke a half smile begging for forgiveness.

Brooke paused, having caught the comment about Chase.

"P. Sawyer got jealous?" Brooke asked, not really believing that was the reason Peyton had been with Lucas even if they hadn't actually slept together.

Peyton lifted her hand with her thumb and forefinger an inch apart confessing, "Maybe a little?" That got a smile from the brunette. "Okay, maybe a lot." Peyton answered with a roll of her eyes as she felt a blush work up her neck.

"You, are an idiot." Brooke told her with a shake of her head.

"But I'm your idiot." Peyton told her with a goofy grin hoping they finally had last night out of the way and could now start to look forward.

"Yes." Brooke replied leaning down to meet Peyton's lips with her own in a soft kiss.

"I can't believe you were jealous." Brooke repeated. "Of Chase."

Peyton's eyes popped open wide as she stared at Brooke. "Is there anyone else I should be jealous of?" She asked jokingly only to get a shove that knocked her onto the floor where she lay laughing as Brooke stood up.

"You goof." Brooke said, wondering how Peyton could be jealous of anyone when she was the only one she'd ever really wanted to be with. She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Peyton.

"Here," Brooke said picking up her bag and tossing it onto the blonde. "Make yourself useful and take that out to the car."

Peyton got to her feet and grabbed the bag with a smile still on her face. "Yes dear."

Brooke shook her head as she watched her friend leave the room. "Goof."

She looked around the room to make sure she hadn't left any of her things, but she seemed to have packed everything. Now all she had to do was thank Nathan and Haley for being there for her last night and then she and Peyton could head back to the apartment.

She wasn't sure how things would work out in the end but she hoped this wasn't the last time she was in this house, not only were Haley and Nathan close to her only family, out with Peyton of course, but there was a little boy she'd been looking forward to meeting soon.

Sighing she closed the door behind her and followed after Peyton, she'd made her way to the bottom of the stairs before focusing on anything other than her sore leg.

But when she took in the scene in front of her she suddenly felt faint.

"Lucas."

xxxxxxxxxx

**AN/** Okay folks, I admit I still haven't gotten around to replying to the last few rounds of chapter replies, sorry.

It really does mean a lot to me to have you guys respond to a chapter, good or bad, I like hearing from you guys. There's not much point posting if no one's reading right? And I know a lot of you have been reading this for quite some time, even if you are just hoping I'll finally post the good stuff ;D (not yet folks!) so thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you still enjoy it!

This weekend is pretty busy, there's a league to be won ;) but I will try and get back to you guys, even if it is really late.

Aren't I always though?

So, yeah, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!

Oh, and don't get too upset with Haley, I'm totally blaming junior for her having no idea how she really feels! It'll work out.


	47. Chapter 47

**Part 47**

Peyton's heart thundered in panic as she turned and saw Brooke standing a few feet away staring at Lucas' hold on her arm.

Quickly she jerked out of his grasp and motioned to Brooke. "Come on let's get out of here." And extended her hand out to her friend.

Brooke swallowed, glancing from the hand to Lucas Scott, who was standing there glaring at her. Had Haley told him? Was that why he was here?

_She wouldn't have done that, would she? _Brooke honestly didn't think Haley would, but why else would he be looking at her like that.

Realising what was wrong Peyton stepped between the pair so that the only person Brooke could now see was her. Once Brooke made eye contact and Peyton could see how afraid she was, Peyton quickly closed the distance and pulled the brunette closer with her arm.

"It's time to go home, Brooke." She told her softly, eventually getting a nod from Brooke.

Lucas shifted his feet, he wanted to tell Peyton to come with him, that they had a lot to sort out after last night. But how could he do that now that Brooke was there?

"We still need to finish this Peyton." He told her as they started to move passed him towards the door.

Peyton looked at him angrily. "We _are_ finished Lucas, more talking isn't going to change that." She explain, hoping he'd let them leave in peace.

Lucas sighed and watched them, how could his life go from being perfect to nothing in the blink of an eye? _Nathan and that stupid tape! The minute Peyton saw that thing everything changed, everything._

He was so angry inside at the turn his life had taken since that night, but he had no idea who it was he should be angry at. Himself for believing Peyton was this special girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life getting to know? At Nathan, because he'd never been able to keep his pants on before Haley? Or Brooke and Peyton?

Because both of them had done nothing but mess him around since he'd made the basketball team. Peyton wanted him then she didn't, Brooke wanted him and got him, but then Peyton changed her mind. So after breaking things off with Brooke for Peyton, turns out that even though Brooke treated her like a bitch, Peyton said it wouldn't work between them.

_And when it finally looks like I was going to get my chance with Peyton, what happens? Brooke comes along and screws everything up for us, first by being just like her mom and spreading her legs for any guy that looks at her, and then by 'needing' Peyton to look after her now._

He ground his teeth together as he thought about last night and the party. Brooke had looked and acted very much like the Brooke of old, laughing, drinking, basically running the night. _So why the hell does she need to hang off of Peyton twenty-four-seven?_

"Hey, Lucas." Debbie greeted him as she went to investigate the closing door they'd heard from the kitchen. "Finally decided to head home?" She asked as he stood there.

Lucas frowned. "Uh, no." He watched a puzzled look cross Deb's face as she glanced at the door. "Brooke and Peyton just left." He told her then walked past her.

Debbie closed her mouth as Lucas brushed by her without another word. _Someone's regretting drinking last night. _She thought to herself, ignoring Lucas' attitude, but she was a little disappointed to have missed the girls, she and Karen had been hoping to talk to them.

She shrugged her shoulders thinking that with their finals starting tomorrow they probably could do without the Spanish Inquisition from them. _Plus we'll see them at some point this week. _

xxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" Peyton asked as she locked the apartment door. Brooke hadn't spoken to her at all on the way home, and she wasn't sure if the pain of her leg was bothering her or if seeing Lucas had upset her.

_I'm going with Lucas._

Brooke stood with her back to the blonde as she took in the pig sty they once called home.

_This is why NOT to throw parties in your own home, no one sticks around for the clean up._

She couldn't help but pout as she stared at the pile of empty bottles and cans littering the kitchen work tops, there were pizza boxes lying on the floor, remnants of food were dotted about on the floor.

But just as she was seconds away from throwing a hissy fit at the state their friends had left their home in, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she was pulled back against Peyton's warm body.

"Hmmm," She hummed happily as she rested her head back against the blonde's shoulder. "Think if we closer our eyes for long enough, it'll all disappear?" She asked hopefully.

Peyton chuckled and dropped a kiss a soft kiss on Brooke's cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment. Then she tightened her hold, feeling Brooke cover her hands with her own and whispered, "Tell you what? Close your eyes for five minutes while I run you a bath, and by the time your finished soaking, this place will look just like new."

They swayed their peacefully while Brooke contemplated such a generous offer, but in the end Brooke just couldn't let Peyton tackle the mess all on her own. "Nope. Quicker we get started the quicker it's done." She said, slapping Peyton's hands gently and pulling away from her.

Peyton frowned as she watched Brooke head into the kitchen and open one of the lower cupboards, look inside and then close it. After this was repeated three more times Peyton couldn't help but smirk at the brunette, who was closing each door with more force than the last.

"Argh!" Brooke placed her hands on her hips in frustration, only to hear Peyton laugh.

Turning to glare at her friend Brooke asked, "And just what is it you find so amusing Blondie?"

_Other than you? _Peyton bit her lip to keep from voicing that thought and instead calmed down enough to ask, "What exactly is it that you are looking for?" But Brooke just continued to glare at her. _Aww, now she's looking even cuter! _

"I might be able to find it?" Peyton said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her growing amusement.

Brooke sighed heavily and decided to take her up on the offer. _It's not like I should know where the damn things are anyway! _"Garbage bags."

"Drawer under the cutlery." Peyton answered her promptly.

"Bitch."

Peyton laughed and crossed over as Brooke pulled out a roll. "Here, give me a couple and I'll start at the couch."

Brooke watched her for a second with a smile then realised Peyton had given her the tougher half of the house. She sighed and set about getting started, promising herself a shower the minute they finished as she picked up a slice of pizza stuck to the floor and bagged it. "Our friends are disgusting."

Peyton smirked at the comment, agreeing with her, but she just kept dumping everything she came across into her bag. Soon enough they managed to fill four of the things and had them tied waiting by the door.

"You wanting to get that bath now?" Peyton asked as she saw Brooke trying her best to move a strand of hair from her own face without actually touching it with her fingers.

"God yes!" Brooke replied, feeling gross at the things she'd just had to touch with her own hands. "Remind me to never do this again."

Peyton knew better than to point out she'd tried to warn her a party wasn't the best idea. "Well, give me a minute to take these down to the bins and I might offer to scrub your back for you." Peyton told her sending her a wink.

Brooke blushed and shook her head as the blonde lifted the first two bags and disappeared out the front door. "Stinks of stale pizza but at least it's looking liveable again." She said aloud as she scanned the room to see if they'd missed anything. It didn't seem like they had so she moved off to the bathroom, which she found surprisingly clean given the condition the rest of the place had been left in.

Leaving the water to run she walked into the bedroom for a change of clothes, it wasn't until she stepped into the room that the images of last night all came rushing back. She screwed her eyes shut not wanting to see Lucas stretched out in her bed waiting on Peyton to return to him.

She jumped with a yelp at the touch of a hand to her back.

"Hey, you okay?" Peyton asked concerned.

Brooke tried to recover as best she could. "Yeah, fine." She replied, but she knew she voice had been shaky at best. She cleared her throat and glanced away from the blonde who was watching her cautiously, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Actually it didn't take much for Peyton to work out what had upset her friend considering she'd been staring at the bed when she walked in. Recalling what she'd done in here last night caused a knot to form in the pit of her guts. She hated that she'd caused Brooke more pain.

Her eyes followed the brunette as she sifted through her things in a drawer.

She walked up behind her and reached around to still Brooke's hands. Brooke stilled as the blonde pressed against her back. "Nothing happened with him last night. Not whatever your imagining anyway." Peyton whispered to her.

Brooke blinked, she really didn't want to talk about this, they'd already hashed over this mess back at Nate's, did they need to do it all over again? What was the point? Peyton had apologised, admitted she'd been acting jealous because of Chase, why make her continue to say sorry all the time?

Brooke sighed as Peyton wrapped her in her arms. She wasn't trying to hurt Peyton, or make her feel worse over last night, she just wanted... what did she want?

"I love you Brooke." Peyton told her softly.

_That'd be what I'm looking for. _Brooke thought fleetingly as she turned in Peyton's arms and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

Peyton giggled through the kiss, but returned it and adjusted her hold on the brunette.

Brooke pulled back and looked Peyton in the eyes, "I love you too." She told her and they shared a smile.

"Good to know." Peyton said leaning in a brushing her nose against Brookes before capturing her lips again and kissing her, slowly at first then letting go a little as she felt Brookes tongue slip out to touch her lip before retreating. She briefly wondered if Brooke was ready for more than just chaste kissing before figuring that Brooke would let her know if she wanted to stop and gave in, opening her own mouth and deepening the kiss, entering Brooke's mouth with her own inquisitive tongue.

Brooke moaned into the kiss and her hands grasped at Peyton clothes.

Peyton was brought back to her senses as she her mind registered one of Brooke's had slipped under her t-shirt and was inching its way up towards her breast.

She pulled out of the kiss but used her hands to cup Brooke's face, not wanting her to think she was doing anything wrong, in fact under different circumstances Peyton wouldn't have thought twice as to what was going to happen next, but she did think, she had to, there was no way she was willing to risk hurt Brooke by pushing things between them to happen too quickly.

"What?" Brooke asked, stilling her movements.

Peyton gave her a soft, lingering kiss, but pulled back before it became anything more. She could see Brooke's eyes had glazed over in arousal and was sure her own weren't hiding the fact she was enjoying this just as much.

"Well," Peyton spoke huskily, her eyes drifting occasionally to take in the swollen lips in front of her. "As much as I want to get you naked right now," She told her with a wide grin. "I think there's a bath tub calling your name."

Brooke pouted. "Tease."

Peyton laughed, glad Brooke didn't seem upset with her for pressing the breaks on their libidos.

Brooke turns back around to pick up her clothes, trying to steady her breathing. "First she says she loves me, then she says she wants me naked..." She mumbled to herself while shaking her head.

Peyton just waits on her to finish and together they head into the bathroom, Peyton had poured in some bath salts before looking in the bedroom, and the air was now permeated with the smell of lavender.

She closed and locked the door as Brooke put down her things and tested the temperature of the water before turning the tap off, satisfied it was to her liking.

Brooke stood up and reached for the hem of her top when Peyton slipped over beside her and covered her hands.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Peyton offered.

Brooke gazed at Peyton, unable to speak as she detected the heat still simmering in the green eyes looking at her.

Peyton waited on the nod of consent before continuing her actions. Gently taking the top and dropping it to the floor before reaching around Brooke's body and unclasping her bra, letting that fall too, all without ever removing her eyes from Brooke's.

"You know," Brooke said with a smirk edging at her lips. "Your going to get a reputation for never following through if you keep this up." She told her cheekily.

She gasped as Peyton eyes turned almost hazel and she felt the blondes finger tips trail down her sides and her hands come to rest in the small of her back, pulling her half-naked body into hers.

"I don't know Brooke," Peyton replied as she inched her head closer. "One of these days I might just surprise you." She whispered to her before crushing their lips together as her hands drifted down under Brookes clothes grasping handfuls of skin.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Pretty short update I admit, but I plan on posting another chapter by the end of next week to make up for it.

How's it going?

Everyone still around?

What can I say, I hated how the show ended and I find it hard to believe I'll watch next season no matter how much I love Sophia, I'll miss the lack of Breyton too much :)

Anyways, thanks for reading, review if you want to, and I'll catch you all next time!


	48. Chapter 48

**Part 48**

Brooke watched as her toes dipped out of the water at the other end of the tub and wiggled them, creating ripples in the water. She was lying back against Peyton who had her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Do you think this is weird?" She asked, her bad hand resting against the blonde's knee out of the water.

Peyton smirked. "What's weird?" She asked. "You have to be a bit more specific."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "This." She lifted her hand and gestured up and down the tub. "Us doing this."

Peyton frowned. "We've showered together before."

"We have." Brooke agreed, but this wasn't the same thing. For starters she'd never been pressed back against Peyton's chest before, or spent ten minutes just running her hands up and down Peyton's legs before.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Peyton had to ask. She didn't think Brooke was as she seemed perfectly relaxed while they soaked in the cooling water.

"No." Brooke replied quickly.

Peyton nodded slowly behind her. "But?"

Brooke sighed and shrugged.

Peyton nudged her friend after she failed to continue, if something about what they were doing was bothering Brooke then Peyton really needed to know. "Talk to me Brooke." But still Brooke kept quiet which made Peyton upset because she couldn't see Brooke's face given their positions. "Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?"

Brooke swallowed. "No." She hadn't, the fact was Brooke had never felt this at ease before and it was weirding her out.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Peyton still wasn't sure what was going on but she'd have to let it go for now and hope Brooke would eventually let her know what was bothering her.

She tapped her on the shoulder and started to sit up. "Come on, time to dry off."

Brooke pouted having enjoyed just relaxing but got up and out of the bath without too much complaint. Grabbing for a towel she set about drying her body as much as she could and felt Peyton work at her hair with another towel.

"There all done." Peyton confirmed and helped the brunette pull on a pair of shorts and a top. "You going to try and get some sleep?"

"Yeah." Brooke asked turning to face the blonde. Peyton nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a moment not sure what else to say to each other. Brooke wanted to ask Peyton to come to bed with her, knowing she'd sleep better with her there. But Peyton didn't look likely to make that offer and Brooke felt she couldn't ask.

Peyton gave Brooke a smile as she adjusted the towel she'd rapped around her own body and signalled to the tub. "I'm just going to finish up in here then."

Brooke bit her lip as Peyton turned to pull the plug and drain the bath water away.

"If you need anything give me a shout." Peyton said without looking back feeling the other girl had yet to leave.

Brooke swallowed and with a frown marring her features, turned and headed back to the bedroom.

Peyton sighed once she was alone. She still didn't know what was going on but like Brooke had mentioned earlier, she was definitely feeling 'weird' about things now.

She quickly got the tub scrubbed down and rinsed clean. Then she worked on getting herself dry before realising that even though she'd gone back into the bedroom once Brooke was in the bath to make up the bed with clean sheets, she'd forgotten a clean set of clothes for herself.

Sighing, she slowly made her way to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to stare at her friend. Brooke was curled up under the covers watching her. Trying her best not to blush Peyton kept a secure hold on the towel covering most of her body, and gestured to the set of drawers. "I'm just gonna get some..."

Aware of the eyes following her every move Peyton picked the first few items she found and rushed back out of the room into the bathroom to get dressed. "Can you be any more of an idiot?" She muttered to herself as she pulled on a t-shirt. Awkward? Not at all. _Yeah right, then why do I feel like crap right now?_

With a sigh Peyton gathered all the dirty washing and heading into the kitchen, stoically ignoring the open door as she passed.

Once that was taken care of Peyton surveyed the room wondering what to do if she wasn't going to be in the bedroom with Brooke. _Maybe she just needs some space, so give her space Sawyer!_

With another sigh Peyton noticed her school bag in the corner by the television and headed for it. Pulling out the first book her hand touched Peyton flopped down onto the couch and attempted to do some revision. She still wore a scowl, but she didn't thing she'd be able to change that any time soon so she just tried her best to ignore her own feelings and concentrated on the words on the page she opened her book at.

_And I hated this book the first time I read the damn thing._

xxxxxxxx

"So, what?" Nathan asked stunned by what his wife had just told him. "They're like _together, _together?"

"Yes." Haley sighed as she finished clearing the last of the clean dishes away. Karen and Deb had disappeared off somewhere to talk about baby stuff and Lucas had left straight after breakfast saying he was going to catch up on some sleep. She hadn't really believed him but didn't have it in her to ask him to stay so she just hoped he wasn't going to cause any more trouble for Peyton or Brooke.

Nathan frowned as he watched Haley. Hadn't they thought this last night? They'd both half expected to look out the window last night and see their friends in some sort of compromising position. So then why was Haley acting like this was a bad thing?

"I don't get it Haley, you said it yourself that there was something going on between those two, why are you acting upset now you know it's true?" He asked her.

Haley glared at him and glanced around hoping his mother and Karen hadn't overheard him just now. "Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed at him.

Nathan just stood there and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be happy for them?"

That was it, Haley threw her hands up. "Who exactly should I be 'happy' for Nathan?" She asked him hotly. "Peyton? Whose gone from Lucas' bed to Brooke's in less than a few hours. Or Brooke, who never seems to know who the hell it is she wants, you, Lucas, or Peyton? And don't get me started on Lucas, who in case you've forgotten is your brother and he has no idea what's going on with Brooke and Peyton behind his back!"

Nathan opened his mouth to reply but Haley just shook her head angrily and walked away.

"I'm going to get some studying done."

He watched her storm passed Karen and his mom, only just managing to avoid crashing into them.

Deb looked at the retreating form before sharing a look with Karen as they both turned to Nathan for an explanation.

Nathan sighed and followed after his wife. "Don't ask." He advised them.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke tried her best to close her eyes and sleep but it just wasn't going to work. Her mind was too busy telling her she'd freaked Peyton out in the bathroom and her body was telling her the presence of a certain blonde was required if she ever hoped to get some rest.

With an aggrieved sigh Brooke got out of the bed, gathered the cover up around her and headed off in search of her pillow.

Peyton glanced up from her book as Brooke shuffled into the room, not looking the least bit amused and sat down only to pull the cover around her and lean her head down in her lap.

"Hi there." Peyton greeted her.

Brooke just sighed happily and closed her eyes, she had what she wanted Peyton could keep reading for all she cared.

Peyton waited but Brooke didn't seem inclined to want to start a conversation with her. Looking down at her friend Peyton could still make out the bruise under her eye and traced it gently with a finger before tucking some stray hair out of the way.

"You okay Brooke?" Peyton asked quietly, concerned that there may be something else going on with her friend.

Brooke blinked her eyes open and then shifted to look up at the blonde seeing nothing but love reflected back at her. "Sorry if I freaked you out back there."

Peyton just continued letting her fingers run through the still damp hair. "You didn't. Not exactly." After she was given a very sceptical look from the brunette she added, "It just made me think that I'd maybe pushed you a little too far."

"You hadn't." Brooke replied with a shake of her head.

Peyton smiled down at her wistfully. "Didn't I?" As far as Peyton could tell that was just what she'd done.

"No." Brooke scowled trying to work out her feelings well enough to put them into words for her friend. "It's just...it felt weird that it _didn't_ feel weird...does that make any sense?"

Peyton gave it a thought then tentatively asked, "It really didn't make you feel weird?"

"No."

"Not even sharing the bath with me?"

Brooke smirked a little this time. "No. Not kissing you, not the bath or the showers. None of that felt strange at all." She told her before adding, "Or you gabbing my ass for that matter." She smiled as the blonde blushed.

Peyton resolutely tried to refrain form remembering that particular moment, having enjoyed it a little too much at the time.

Brooke giggled.

Peyton bit her lip then tried hard to continue with the conversation. "But that felt weird right?" She watched Brooke nod and was surprised that was what all the fuss had been about. "But you've had feeling for me for a while Brooke." _More than a while actually_. "So why would-"

"I never thought it would happen though Peyton." Brooke cut in to explain.

Peyton frowned. "Why?"

Brooke shrugged.

"But you had to think about this. About what it'd be like if we ever got together." Peyton asked her.

"Uh, well, not really." Brooke admitted reluctantly.

"You're kidding right?"

Brooke blushed and shook her head at the astonishment in Peyton's voice. It wasn't that she'd never thought about Peyton _that way_ it was just she'd never contemplated an actual relationship, which as far as she could tell this was going to be. Her thoughts had been more along the lines of something a little like dare night only less tame. She'd thought that the only way she would have ever got the chance to be with Peyton was if there was a way to blow it off the next day as things getting out of control. Something Peyton wouldn't necessarily regret, but wouldn't be rushing to repeat either.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes as Peyton's hand smoothed back her hair and her fingers rubbed relaxingly into her scalp.

Peyton smiled down at her as they fell silent, keeping up her massage as her free hand sought out Brooke's hand and laced their fingers together.

Brooke tightened the hold Peyton had of her hand and smiled up at her happily.

"This doesn't feel too weird does it?" Peyton asked still smiling at her and let her hand move from her hair to trail lightly over Brooke's face.

Brooke shook her head. "No."

"How about this?" Peyton asked leaning down slowly and nipping at Brooke's nose.

Brooke giggled then rubbed at her nose as Peyton gave it a quick swipe with the tip of her tongue. "Yes! That feels totally weird Peyton, yuck!"

With a smirk Peyton relented and tweaked her nose before wiping it dry herself.

"Baby." She muttered quietly but saw Brooke poke her lower lip out so she leaned over again only to get a weary look from those brown eyes as Brooke waited to see what she was going to do this time.

Peyton gave the hand she still held a soft squeeze, trying to let Brooke know she wasn't going to do anything mean. "How about this?" And then she kissed her.

It was supposed to be a peck but Peyton soon found a hand on the back of her head keeping her in place as Brooke took control and deepened the contact. Who was she to complain?

After a few leisurely kisses Brooke let Peyton escape and sighed happily as she stared up at her. "Nope, that felt fine to me."

Peyton tried not to laugh at Brooke's expression as she replied, "Good to hear I didn't disappoint."

xxxxxxxxx

"Nathan can we just not do this?" Haley asks not wanting to get into an argument with her husband. "You were the one thinking Peyton shouldn't have stayed-"

"When I thought they were trying to kill each other yeah, but I was also the one that brought Peyton over because I knew they needed to work things out." Nathan told her. "And by the sounds of things they obviously have."

Haley scrubbed her hands over her face trying to calm down feeling her son kicking at her stomach. "How can you be okay with this?" She had to ask. Nathan had been upset the other night when Peyton hadn't acknowledged Lucas while they all had dinner here, now he was acting like...

"Argh!" Frustrated Haley got up off the bed where she'd been sitting and started to pace. "Why are you okay with this?" She asked as he still hadn't answered her.

"Because..." He said looking at her seriously. "I remember what it felt like in that hospital when I thought I was going to lose you...both of you." He told her, swallowing hard as all the emotions of that night came rushing back.

Haley's heart clenched as she watched Nathan duck his head and run a hand over her eyes. It was enough to have her going over and pulling his hand into both of hers. "Hey, I'm still here, and so is this one." She smiled, placing his hand onto their son, letting him feel how active he was being.

Nathan sighed and shared a smile with Haley as they spent a few moments enjoying the life they had created together. He hadn't really thought all of this through before now, but he was okay with Peyton and Brooke.

He'd watched Peyton change after the death of her mother, she'd lost her innocence way too young causing her to close herself off to the outside world, even her relationship with her father had suffered as he returned to his job.

But that had never happened with Brooke.

He never knew if that was because Brooke simply wouldn't allow Peyton to get away with shutting her out or if Peyton had chosen to give Brooke the kind of access no one else would ever have, not even he had been given that courtesy when they dated years later.

Brooke he'd always assumed was searching for the love her parents had never provide her with, but now he thought perhaps she had found it, she was only waiting for Peyton to realise the same thing.

Nathan lifted one of Haley's hands and kissed her palm. "We saw her that night Haley, we saw her before anyone else did." He told her watching a tear fall from her face and he reached over and wiped it away. "We saw her when she was covered in Brooke's blood Haley."

Haley closed her eyes but nodded, that had been one of the single most terrifying nights in her life. Even seeing that car heading towards her was nothing compared to seeing Peyton in a bloodied dress, shaking, and frightened Brooke wasn't going to make it through surgery.

"Do you really think that if Brooke had died that night that she and Lucas would be living happily ever after?" He asked her softly.

That took the last shred of fight away and Haley's shoulders dropped. "Maybe not."

"Maybe?"

Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"After going through that I can get why Peyton might never want Brooke out of her sight." He said smiling as he pulled Haley into his arms.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Oh do you?"

"Yup." He said leaning back and taking her with him so they were now both reclining on the bed.

"Speaking from personal experience here?" She asked.

Nathan laughed. "Well Brooke does have th-"

Haley covered his mouth with her hand and scowled at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Mister, or you'll find yourself sleeping somewhere that isn't here." She threatened him, still not at the point where she could joke about that.

Nathan gently eased her hand away. "Sorry." He told her then leaned up into her. "Let me make it up to you." He said before kissing her with as much passion as he felt, never wanting her to question who it was he was in love with.

xxxxxxxxx

"We really should study." Peyton says as she pulls back from a very heated kiss.

Brooke pouted, "Do we have to?" She asked snuggling into Peyton as they both lay stretched out on the couch.

Peyton was very tempted to just continue with the heavy make out session they were enjoying but a quick glance to the clock had her shaking her head and unwrapping herself from around Brooke.

"Yes we do, and it's time for your meds." She informed her getting up and going in search of Brooke's bag she'd brought back from Nathan and Haley's.

"Spoilsport." Brooke grumbled as she sat up properly.

Peyton returned and handed her three small pills along with a glace of water. "Here, and do you need any of the pain meds?" She asked willing to go back and get them but Brooke just shook her head as she swallowed the pills down with a grimace and handed the glass back over.

"No thanks."

"You sure?" Peyton asked sitting back down beside her and letting Brooke cuddle into her again. "Still tired?"

"Yes. To both." Brooke replied feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Now be a good pillow and shut up."

Peyton giggled silently to herself and let Brooke have her way, leaning back so they both ended up lying down again only this time at the other end of the couch.

"Happy now?" Peyton asked once Brooke settled down on top of her.

"Yes." Brooke replied as Peyton arms came around her, holding her in place.

Peyton could tell Brooke was almost asleep but there was one thing she had to ask, "Do you think she told Nathan?"

"What do you think?" Brooke asked thinking and sounding like the answer should have been obvious to Peyton. _Of course Haley would have told Nathan._

Peyton nodded to herself having thought that she would have. "How do you think he would have taken it?"

Brooke smirked and rested on her elbows to stare at Peyton. "The question you should be asking Pey is how do you think Lucas will take it?" And with that she stole a quick kiss and snuggled back down into position with a smirk on her face.

"Uh..."

xxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Hello again!!

Seems like some of you are still around so maybe I will continue with this... :P

That was a joke by the way don't all have heart attacks, geez!

Aww, but you love me really.

:D

I know you guys do, don't lie.

Next time.

Which will be... yeah, not a clue.

Oh, oh!!

Come back!

I almost forgot, thanks to everyone reading and hello to the newbies!!

Right, now you can go.


	49. Chapter 49

**Part 49**

Peyton glanced at her watch again as her hand rested on the door handle. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. _If someone doesn't hurry up!_ "Brooke, move your ass!"

"There's no need to shout Blondie." Brooke said coming into the living room with a baseball cap in one hand and her bag in the other.

Peyton smiled at her, still finding it hard to believe they were actually dating.

"Got everything?"

"Uh huh." Brooke glanced outside past Peyton's arm and noticed the rain coming down with distaste.

"Meds? Hospital card?"

Brooke rolled her eyes to lock with Peyton's, while she could have found it endearing that Peyton wanted to make sure she had everything she needed with her, it was the third time she'd asked and Brooke wasn't in the mood to go through the whole list again.

"If you know what's good for you Peyton you'll shut up and kiss me, or you can do without for the rest of the day." Brooke told her firmly.

Peyton pouted. She was only trying to be helpful.

Brooke rolled her eyes but moved closer and wrapped her arms around the other girl, smiling as Peyton's arms came around her without any hesitation.

"Sorry, but you know I have everything, I just forgot the cap. This time."

Peyton did her best to hold a hurt look but then Brooke began to kiss her, first at her neck and then working her way up until Peyton couldn't resist any longer and met Brooke's lips with her own.

_She's so easy._ Brooke thought to herself before getting lost in the kiss knowing they're wouldn't be any more until they got back to the apartment sometime later this afternoon depending on when her hospital appointment was.

"All's forgiven?" Brooke asked with a smile as they broke apart still holding each other.

"Hmm," Peyton pretended to think about it as she gently swayed them side to side. "Okay. In fact why don't we just blow off finals altogether?" She asked cheekily as she moved Brooke backwards away from the front door.

Brooke laughed and wormed her way out of Peyton's arms. "Come on, but hold that thought maybe if today goes really bad I might take you up on that idea for the rest of the week."

"Yeah?" Peyton wiggled her eyebrows getting another laugh from her friend. She wasn't completely serious but they hadn't heard from Nathan, Haley or Lucas since yesterday morning and Peyton didn't want Brooke getting upset over it. She also wasn't sure how any of them, Brooke included, would react when they saw each other today.

"Come on, I think I remember you saying something about being late?" Brooke said slipping the cap on and tugging on Peyton's jacket.

Peyton winced as she looked to see the time. _Well, maybe if we're lucky we'll be in too much of a rush to bump into anyone until after our finals today._

xxxxxxxxxx

Nathan parked the jeep outside the school and turned to Haley, "Ready?" He asked trying to sound cheerful when he was feeling anything but.

"I was born ready mister!" Haley replied with a smile that almost reached her eyes.

They'd both had a quiet night and this morning hadn't been any better, luckily Debbie had brushed it off as both of them being nervous about their first exams.

_If only._ Haley had the distinct feeling that she needed to apologise to Brooke and Peyton but as much as she wanted to make things right with the other girls again, she still couldn't shake the feeling that it would be a betrayal of her friendship with Lucas.

"You okay?" Nathan asked softly as he saw the smile slip from his wife's face.

Haley blew out a frustrated breath. "Everything's so messed up right now."

"I know, but maybe we can try and get things sorted out later?" He asked her tentatively.

Haley shrugged, she didn't like feeling this way but she didn't know how to fix it either. She was nervous about seeing Lucas just as much as seeing Peyton and Brooke.

And she hated that she wasn't able to just put this aside and be a friend to Brooke right now. After being raped and almost killed you would think who she had feelings for wouldn't even be an issue. And it wasn't not entirely, Haley just didn't know how to reconcile knowing Peyton and Brooke were together while Lucas was left not only with a broken heart but also in the dark as to part of the reason as to why Peyton had ended it with him.

_I hate this, I HATE THIS!!_

Nathan watched as Haley covered her face with both hands and groaned. He wasn't feeling any better himself, twice so far this morning he'd been tempted to send a quick text message to Peyton to see how things were. But in the end he'd left it hoping Haley would come to her senses first and then everything would be settled.

"Come on, this rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, I say we run for it." He said, smiling at the glare he received and amended his previous statement. "Or we could walk holding hands and get soaked to the skin, it'll be romantic." He added a wink for effect and it worked as he got a laugh out of Haley.

"You're so sweat." Haley said batting her eyelashes at him.

Nathan puffed up.

"But how about I just use this instead, you can run for it if you like you wuss." Haley muttered as she opened her door and the umbrella she'd brought with her for just this occasion.

"I'm hurt that you'd think I'd do that." Nathan said getting out and walking around to her side of the jeep and helping her down carefully not caring about the rain at all.

"Hold this." Haley said giving it to him know if she held it he'd get his second shower of the day before they'd reached the end of the car park.

"But it's pink." Nathan grumbled but took it anyway knowing he'd only get another one of his wife's glares if he didn't. It almost wasn't worth staying dry for, but as he looked around he noticed there weren't many students around, only a few security guards and the ever-present news vans. He also didn't spot Brooke's bug or Peyton's car and wondered again if he should find out if they were okay.

"Let's go." Haley sad picking up her book bag and slamming her door closed.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ah, this weather sucks!" Peyton grumbled as she tried to shake the rain out of her hair now that they'd made it from her car to the school.

Brooke sighed, about to make a comment on why Peyton hadn't put her hood up if she hadn't wanted to get wet only to close her mouth as she came face to face with a human brick wall. _More like face to stomach._ "Hi?" She asked tentatively looking up with a somewhat shaky smile.

"I.D.?" Was all the response she got as Peyton stepped closer to her.

It was clear by the uniform that the guy was a security guard, but that didn't make either of them warm and fuzzy as the got out their student cards and handed them over.

Peyton took a second to look down the corridor and was surprised to find it deserted she shared a shrug with Brooke as she noticed the same thing and sent her a questioning look.

The guard handed back the cards. "You," He said looking at Peyton, "Can go to either the library or the gym hall. And Miss Davis, the Principle would like to see you in his office." He told Brooke.

"Right." Brooke said slowly and took Peyton by the hand as she walked passed the man mountain. _Like that's going to happen._

Peyton scowled not liking the idea of leaving Brooke alone even if the school did seem to be a fairly safe place for her right now.

Brooke noticed a pout start to work its way onto Peyton's face and couldn't help laugh now that they were a good distance away from the guy guarding the door. Peyton turned to her and Brooke rolled her eyes but gave her hand a quick squeeze as she explained, "Does it look likely that I'm about to tell you to get lost?"

"No?" Peyton replied as her pout turned into a smile.

"Right so chill," Brooke agreed before adding, "If Turner however, tells you to get lost? Sorry nothing I can do." She shrugged her shoulders as Peyton pouted again.

They continued walking past the lockers, past another guard and then they found themselves outside the school office and therefore Turner's office.

The secretary looked at them with a withering look until she recognised Brooke and stood up with a sympathetic smile. "You can go right in." She told Brooke.

Peyton let go of Brooke's hand as the women frowned at their hand holding.

Brooke wasn't having any of it and jerked Peyton forward by grabbing onto her sleeve and not letting go.

"But?" Peyton tried to protest before accepting she wasn't going to get that lucky and just shrugged helplessly as she passed the older women.

"Come in." Was called out as Brooke knocked on the door.

Peyton waited until Brooke eased in before shuffling into the room after her. She smiled as Turner raised an eyebrow at her presence. He wasn't her biggest fan, lets leave it at that.

"Peyton, well this is a surprise." Turner said indicating to Brooke that she could sit down in the seat across from him. Peyton would just have to stand. "You could be with the other students, we didn't want people lingering in the halls so everyone's been asked to remain in either the gym hall or the school library and to leave grounds after their finals are over with for the day." He explained to Brooke.

"No thanks." Peyton said with a smile before leaning back against the door and muttering, "Do they get use of the bathroom alone, or do the rent-a-cops go with them for that?"

Brooke bit down on her lip at Peyton's remark trying her best not to laugh as the Principle cleared his throat.

"Well, so Brooke, I know the last week or so has been...trying, and I'd like to state that the school's willing to be as accommodating as possible under the circumstances." He continued.

"Uh huh?" Brooke had no idea what he was trying to say but she was sure there'd be a point to all this eventually.

"What we'd like to do is allow you to sit your exams in a more...secure...environment, than say a classroom."

Brooke turned to Peyton but the blonde just shrugged back at her.

"I guess that'd be okay." Brooke replied eventually.

"Great, glad that's settled." Turner looked relieved and went into his drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. He sat it in front of Brooke who strained her neck to try and get a closer look as to what it was. _Maybe he wants me to sign some kind of disclaimer about the school?_

"You have one hour and thirty minutes starting when you turn the paper over." Turner stated with a smile as he checked his watch.

Brooke stumbled to her feet, her face pale. "Yeah...that's, I have to...go. Toilet. Go to the toilet." She repeated as she backed up.

Peyton reacted as soon as Brooke stood up and had the office door open and ready as Brooke eased by her quickly. Peyton couldn't help but smirk at Turner who was wondering what had just happened. "A little warning wouldn't have been a bad thing." She told him hearing Brooke call her name from the hallway.

"We'll be back in..." Peyton checked her own watch slowly even though she knew exactly what the time was. "Fifteen minutes." Which was when the exam was supposed to start.

"We?" Turner questioned though he doubted it would get him anywhere.

Peyton shrugged as she walked further out of the room hoping Brooke wasn't hyperventilating somewhere off in the hallway. "You can either find another paper or both of us will find our own way to the classroom like everyone else." She said before leaving without closing the door.

Turner shook his head, but he didn't have many options. He'd spent the last week fielding calls from worried parents afraid it wasn't safe to send they're kids back here once the full story had gotten out. _Thank god it's only for a few more days and then I just have to get through graduation._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton caught up with Brooke further down the hallway. "Hey." She approached slowly as the brunette shook her hands out to the side.

"That was _mean, _Peyton." Brooke hissed pointing back in the direction of the school reception. "How could he just do that...with no warning! Just...here you go, start."

Peyton's body shook in amusement but she didn't dare laugh out loud, she just stood there wondering what Brooke wanted her to do to help.

Brooke glared at the blonde, "A little sympathy?"

This time a chuckle did escape but Peyton took Brooke into her arms before she could say anything.

"My poor baby, did the big bad Principle upset you?" Peyton asked in a tone you'd use to speak to a three year old, and even then the child would have found it insulting.

Brooke blew out a frustrated breath but if she concentrated on the arms around her and not the condescending remark from her friend, she actually started to feel better. Not a whole lot given she still had an exam to sit fairly soon but it was the best it was going to get for her at least until after the hospital appointment. She was pretty sure that was going to hurt more physically than the exam.

Peyton felt Brooke hug her tightly for a second and then let go completely.

"Feeling better?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess." Brooke replied, curious as to the wide smile on her friends face.

"Good, because we have company." Peyton whispered without moving her lips.

Brooke frowned at Peyton then turned around at a tilt of the blonde's head to see Nathan standing anxiously a few feet away from them.

"Uh, everything okay?" Nathan asked as he looked at them, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans unsure if they wanted him there.

Peyton gave their friend a small smile as she took in how nervous he was, she guessed Haley had told him about them and now he didn't know where his loyalties were supposed to lie.

She actually felt a little sorry for him.

"We're find thanks Nate, what are you up to?" Peyton asked him wondering why he was alone in the hallway.

Nathan jerked his thumb back behind him to where a set of toilets were located in the corridor. "Haley needed to...uh, go." He explained.

Brooke took in a sharp breath at the girls name, and questioned, not for the first time, if things would ever be the same again for all of them. She took an unconscious step backward only calming somewhat when Peyton reached out and took her hand. She flashed the blonde a grateful smile before concentrating on her childhood friend again.

Nathan couldn't help but grin as he watched Peyton take Brooke's hand. "So it's true then?" He asked with a smirk, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Cool!"

"Shut up!" Brooke snapped at him with a shake of her head, but tightened her grip on Peyton not wanting the other girl to suddenly let go thinking she was embarrassed by Nate's comment.

"Any chance the two of you might..." He looked at one then the other, "You know?"

"Don't even go there, Nate." Peyton warned with a scowl.

He grinned at them.

Brooke narrowed her eyes then reached over and smacked him in the gut, "Or think that Nathan Scott, or would you like me to repeat this to your heavily pregnant, bad tempered wife?" She asked enjoying the rapid drain of colour in his face.

"Uh, yeah..." He swallowed and glanced behind him to make sure Haley wasn't standing there. "How about we just forget...this whole conversation?" They didn't look that convinced and he heard a door opening behind him and guessed by Peyton's smirk that Haley was now standing down the hall. "Please?"

Brooke let him sweat another few seconds as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Haley slowly made her way over to them. "Okay, fine."

Nathan sighed in relief just as Haley came up to him and eased her arm around his waist. He dropped his arm over her shoulder and she smile up at him before looking over at Brooke and Peyton tentatively. "Hey guys." She greeted them softly.

"Haley." Brooke replied evenly.

Peyton just smiled at her, as much as she liked Haley she didn't want Brooke getting upset right now, not when she had a final to sit in a few minutes.

Haley got the distinct impression, not only from the silence that had fallen, but from the physical distance between the two couples that things between them weren't going to be fixed with an 'I'm sorry'. Normally she or Brooke and Peyton would have greeted each other with hugs, but it was crystal clear that today that wasn't going to happen. And not all of that could be blamed on Peyton and Brooke.

"I guess we should get back?" Haley said looking up at Nathan.

Nathan could tell Haley was feeling awkward and didn't want to make it any worse for his wife so he nodded in agreement. "Sure." Then he glanced over at the two girls. "Good luck, if I don't see you again."

Brooke spared him a smile.

"You too." Peyton said, before she turned Brooke around and they headed off back in the direction of the Turner's office.

Nathan watched them go sadly.

"Come on." He said hugging Haley to him as he turned them around as well.

Haley sighed as the continued back towards the gym hall, she could feel Nathan's disappointment, but she was starting to wonder if it was the situation he was upset with or her. She glanced back around but Peyton and Brooke had gone and she was suddenly struck by the realisation that she didn't want to lose their friendships over this.

She didn't want her husband to lose them either, especially given they had plans involving Brooke becoming a more prominent figure in their son's life.

_I'll talk to them later._

xxxxxxx

**AN/**

Hey, hope everything's well with all y'all.

I've got my fingers crossed that I'll be able to update again before the end of the month :D Let's hear it for time off work!!

Anyways hope you all still enjoy and just to let you know a certain nurse might be making a guest appearance in the next part.

Oh and really don't be too hard on Hales, she will get her head screwed on right it just might take another update or two before she makes peace with the girls.

Okay...That's all folks!!

For now anyway ;)


	50. Chapter 50

**Part 50**

Peyton stood with her arms crossed glaring at Principle Turner's closed door.

She'd gotten carried away with having finished the test before Brooke and somewhere between her gloating and Brooke's laughter, Turner had kicked her out of the room.

She still wasn't sure how that had actually happened.

But here she was standing in the middle of the corridor fuming with the secretary completely ignoring her while she typed away at her computer and answered the occasional call.

With a huff Peyton gave up her post and wandered off to the toilet. From what she'd seen of Brooke's paper from across the desk it could be a while before she was finished.

The toilet was empty as she'd expected but she checked the stalls anyway just to be sure. Satisfied, Peyton went over to a sink and turned on the cold water tap letting it run for a while before she ducked her head down and splashed her face. She held in a gasp as she scrubbed at her face, wiping the excess water away before switching the tap off. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and she paused, staring at herself.

She felt so much older than her seventeen years. She felt different. With a sigh she turned around and leaned back against the sink, drying her hands off on her jeans and wiping her face on her long sleeved t-shirt.

She couldn't pin down what it was but after this last nightmare of a year she couldn't deny that right now, in this very moment, she wouldn't give everything she had to be able to take herself and Brooke and just never see this place ever again.

Not this school.

And not Tree Hill.

It just wasn't a place she wanted to call home any more.

Having had enough of her thoughts, especially given she couldn't really do anything to change the situation right now, Peyton took one last look around her and left the room. She walked along the hallway headed for her locker where she'd dumped her jacket before they'd headed back to Turner's for the test. She paused as she was just about to open it and instead trailed her fingers down the cold steel.

_Dyke._

She could still see each letter in her mind's eye, a fresh lick of paint couldn't take that particular memory away. She'd been bemused at first, looking around to see if she could spot who'd done it, then she'd gotten confused as to why anyone would write that on _her_ locker. Then she'd gotten angry but not for herself, for Anna, whom she knew was a lesbian, if a closeted one.

Now, as Peyton stared at her locker, she wondered how differently she would react had she and Brooke been involved at the time. Probably not half as well as she did, and she'd been suspended at that.

With a sigh Peyton slipped her jacket on and closed her locker. She didn't want to wish problems on herself but she knew attitudes like those of Felix Taggaro weren't uncommon in Tree Hill, it was North Carolina after all. Fleetingly she tried to recall comments Larry had made about gays, but she'd spent so little time with him over these last few years that she wasn't sure how relevant it would have been so she dismissed worrying about it.

Besides, it wasn't like he'd have a say in her current relationship anyway.

That brought a smile to the blonde's face and she let the thought of Brooke take over and push away any lingering worries she had. Tomorrow would look after itself.

She turned the corner and spotted Brooke leaning against the reception desk chatting away with someone, as she got closer she saw Turner stood behind the secretary.

Turner noticed Peyton's approach and couldn't help but grin as she scowled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Brooke." He said politely, his eyes then flicking to Peyton as she came up to stand just behind her friend. "Peyton." He acknowledged before disappearing into his office.

Brooke grinned and turned around. "Hey, where did you get off to?"

"Jacket."

Still smiling, Brooke looped her arm through one of Peyton's and started down the corridor.

"Listen, my appointment isn't until two, so are you up for Karen's or do you want to head back to the apartment?" Brooke asked.

Peyton hiked up an eyebrow. She hadn't given it much thought but did either of them want to be heading in the exact same direction as Lucas Scott?

Brooke noticed Peyton's hesitation and frowned. "I thought you two had sorted things out."

That caused Peyton to pull up and turn to face Brooke. "When did you think that happened?" She asked incredulously.

Brooke looked confused. "The other day..."

Peyton thought hard about what Brooke was saying and ignored the 'having a blonde moment?' look that was being directed at her. Then she got it. _She's talking about Karen._

Slightly relieved Peyton chewed on her bottom lip as Brooke waited on her response. She was trying to work out if she should mention the fact it was Lucas who currently had reasons to be upset with her, not Karen. Wait. Actually, if Karen now knew about the breakup she probably wouldn't be too happy with her right now either. But Peyton didn't think that was what Brooke was talking about. It had sounded like she was referring to the small falling out she'd had over contacting her father, which had been sorted out already like Brooke said.

Giving up Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed Peyton by the hand, "Fine whatever, the apartment it is." Decision made she got them moving again, there was now a student or two entering the hallway so Brooke wanted to get out of there sooner rather than later.

It was still raining as they made their way out of the building, which meant none of the reporters were hanging around which pleased both girls, even if it did mean wet hair for Peyton again.

It was only after Peyton had pulled her car out of the car park and out onto the main road that she finally spoke, "You remember that guy I went out with, until, like, two days ago?"

Brooke giggled quietly as she watched her best friend wait until they were driving a car in the rain, down a fairly busy road, before starting a conversation with her that involved turning her head to look at her. It really was a marvel that she'd never been in a serious accident before now. However...

"Peyton, I love you, but I already have an appointment at the hospital, can we not get sent there because you suddenly want to talk?" She asked pointedly.

Peyton whipped her head back around and blinked, and then she switched on her windscreen wipers. That definitely helped with the view.

Now Brooke did let out a laugh.

Sheepishly, Peyton waited until a set of lights before looking at her again. "You said you loved me." She pointed out smugly.

Brooke snorted. "I was in fear of my life."

"Still counts." Peyton muttered happily as she concentrated on the road for a while.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. It was sad Peyton had to go to such lengths to get those words out of her. Maybe she'd have to make it a little harder for the blonde in future.

Just then she noticed where they were headed.

Peyton pulled over and turned the engine off leaving them to sit in silence just down from Karen's cafe.

Brooke wasn't sure what was going on. Cautiously she asked, "I thought you weren't keen on coming here?"

Peyton nodded as she looked down at the keys in her hand. She wasn't in a rush to end up here, but she had to wonder why Brooke didn't seem upset at the idea.

"Not really looking to run into Lucas just yet Brooke, or deal with Karen right now either." She admitted softly.

_Oh. _Now it was Brooke's turn to look uncomfortable as she tried to work out what to do next, but she did know one thing at least, "Lucas won't be here Peyton, he has another exam this afternoon so he'll still be at school." That got the blonde looking at her. Brooke reached over and covered Peyton's hand with her own giving it a squeeze as a sort of apology. "But if you don't want to chance running into Karen we can go somewhere else. I wasn't thinking."

Peyton blinked, she had no idea what Lucas' exam schedule was like but was relieved that she wouldn't be running the risk of seeing him if they went into Karen's. She did however find it a little strange that Brooke had known he would still be at school. But she let that go with a shrug of her shoulders. Sometimes it was just better not to know.

"Good." Peyton said. "Guess there's nothing to worry about then, huh?" She continued giving Brooke a half smile and opened her door and got out.

Brooke watched her friend travel around to her side of the car with a pang of concern. She hadn't thought about bumping into anyone they knew but obviously Peyton had, and she hadn't looked forward to it.

With a bite to her bottom lip, Brooke considered what she would do if she was faced with Lucas in the cafe. She already felt bad about upsetting Haley with news of her relationship with Peyton, was she ready to deal with Lucas' reaction to them.

She was pretty sure he'd be a lot more vocal not to mention a lot angrier.

She sighed unhappily as Peyton opened her door.

"Come on, let's go." Peyton said waiting for Brooke to get out before placing her hand on the small of the brunette's back as she guided her into the cafe. She was pleased to note that it wasn't very busy and that Karen didn't seem to be around. They moved off to one of the side booths and Brooke sat with her back to the door to prevent people spotting her easily when they entered. "I'll go order us some burgers and drinks, okay?"

Brooke nodded and then fiddled with a napkin as Peyton headed over to the counter.

She didn't think today had been too bad, at least up until this point. But now she was starting to wonder about her friends, or more precisely, Peyton's friends. Up until her attack she'd only really had Rachel as a friend. And after everything that she had been through it was hard to see past her need for Peyton to care enough about what anyone else thought of them being together.

But maybe Peyton didn't feel like that.

And was it really fair to let the blonde lose that, lose friendships with people she'd known just as long as she'd known her?

Brooke sighed and glanced over to see Peyton chatting away with the woman behind the counter. She looked like an ordinary seventeen year old high school student, ready to be turned loose on the rest of the world, and just waiting to leave her mark on it.

They graduated in less than two weeks.

And until recently, Brooke had thought she'd go one way and everyone else would go another. She'd accepted that she'd lost Peyton, especially after Nathan's stupid sex tape, and had known that the second high school was over she'd probably never see the blonde again.

When Peyton turned in her direction and smiled brightly at her Brooke couldn't help but turn away, casting her eyes down instead. Her whole life was in chaos right now and Peyton didn't deserve to be dragged along for the ride.

Once the cops finally managed to hunt down Ian Banks, Peyton would be free to move on with her life and forget about the pains of life in Tree Hill.

Brooke couldn't do that, no matter how much she wished she could every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, every time she looked at herself in the mirror or looked at the scars on her body she was reminded of him.

For her there was no escape. Just a constant struggle not to let the memories take over her life, a struggle she didn't want Peyton to witness.

Not when Brooke could see how much the blonde blamed herself for what happened that night.

Brooke had never thought that the actions Ian Banks that night should be levelled at Peyton, not for a second. It had sickened her to have to listen to him proclaim that what he was doing to her was his 'gift' to Peyton, that she'd thank him for 'taking care of her' and see it as a show of how much he truly loved her.

Brooke shivered as she heard his voice whisper and laugh in her ear as it had that night.

"You okay?" Peyton asked her friend cautiously as she sat down across from her. She'd thought everything had been fine until she'd caught the look in Brooke's eyes a few moments ago. She had no idea what was going on, but that look had scared her. "Brooke?"

Brooke kept her head down and tried to compose herself enough not to cause Peyton anymore worry. "Hmm?" She asked and rubbed her hand over her eyes as she finally met the obviously concerned green eyes watching her. "Oh. Yeah. Just tired I guess."

Peyton studied her girlfriend trying to think of a reason as to why Brooke had just lied to her. "Are you sure that's all it is?" She asked hoping to draw a proper response from the brunette.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I could really do without this appointment on top of everything but I don't think you'll let me reschedule?" She asked, hiking an eyebrow up at the end and giving Peyton a pretty good impression of a smirk.

Peyton snorted as the waitress arrived and dropped off their food saying she'd return with their drinks in a minute.

After they'd been left alone Peyton smiled at Brooke and waved her fork in her direction. "You, young lady, will be going to the hospital and no arguing!" She said shaking her head at Brooke's behaviour. "It's for your own good remember? They'll have you back doing backflips and cartwheels in no time."

Brooke sighed and half-heartedly picked at her food. It was for her own good, she knew that, but maybe now she should start thinking about what would be best for Peyton.

"I guess."

xxxxxxxx

"So, do you think they'll be ready for us?" Skills asked bouncing the basketball and laying it off to Nathan who ran up to the hoop and slammed it in.

"Huh?" Nathan asked as he dribbled the ball back up the court.

Skills rolled his eyes and gave up trying to hold a conversation with Nate just held his hands out and accepted a pass before taking a few steps and trying for three points. The ball made a whooshing noise in the empty gym as it went straight in. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said moving off to collect the ball. "Damn, we're good."

Nathan smirked at his friend and checked his watch. Haley and Lucas should be out of their exam by now. He eyed the door but it was empty.

"Heads up!" Skills called out just in time for Nathan to turn and get his hands up to receive the ball hurtling towards his face, instinctively he ran forward and dunked the ball through the hoop, swinging on it before letting go and dropping to the floor.

"Yeah!" Skills yelped. He couldn't wait to be playing college ball alongside Nathan in a few months. It was his big chance of making something of himself and with Nathan in the team they'd definitely be challenging for trophies.

Nathan smiled at his teammate then grinned openly as he spotted Haley entering the gym.

He quickly threw the ball at Skills and jogged over to his wife.

"Yeah, I see how it is." Skills mumbled to himself with a shake of his head and carried on alone as he line up a shot for the basket.

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley before glancing behind her. "Lucas not finished yet?"

Haley sighed and slipped her arm around her husbands waist. "No. He is, but he took off saying he was going home."

"He okay?"

Haley shook her head. "Not really, but he isn't talking about it, not to me anyway."

"Hm." Nathan didn't really know how to feel about it, on one hand Lucas was his brother and Haley's best friend, on the other Brooke and Peyton were his two best friends. He shrugged hoping Lucas would get over the breakup without the situation getting any worse for all of them. He was still hoping Haley was willing to go see Brooke soon. "He'll get over it."

"I hope so." Haley replied. She hadn't seen Lucas look so down as she had today since he'd told her about his heart condition. Losing Peyton had left him questioning the direction of his life again, and that wasn't something she could really help him with.

Losing basketball was one thing but to lose the girl of your dreams without really understanding why had to be difficult to deal with. She knew Lucas was looking for answers and that he'd eventually confront Peyton if he couldn't work it out on his own. That wasn't a day she was looking forward to especially given how ambivalent she felt over Peyton's handling of the situation.

God forbid Lucas then asks her to take sides.

"Ugh, I've got a headache on top of my headache." She muttered to Nathan with a pout.

Nathan sighed and rapped his arms around her and gave her a hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Want to head on home then?" He asked.

Haley blew out a slow breath and then stared up at her husband. There's was no accusations or condemnation in his eyes when he looked at her, just love, plain as day. And it struck her how incredibly lucky she was in life to not only have Nathan by her side ready to do whatever it took to make her happy but she also had amazing friends that she wasn't willing to give up on either.

She smiled up at Nathan. "Actually, I was thinking-"

"You want to go see Lucas?" He asked interrupting her, he knew she was worried about him.

"I want to go see Brooke, maybe fix things between us?" She told him.

Nathan beamed down at her. "Are you sure?" He hadn't thought she was ready for that, she still seemed unsure whether or not she was happy for the girls.

Haley nodded. "If she doesn't slam the door in my face that is."

"Who? Brooke or Peyton?" He asked with a chuckle.

She glared at him as they began to move out of the gym.

Skills watched them go and shook his head as he aimed at the basket again. "Hi Skills, how did your exam go? Oh, it went great, thanks for asking!" He spoke out loud in the now empty hall as he carried on playing.

He hadn't meant to listen in to their conversation but it had been a little hard not to overhear some of it. He knew Brooke and Peyton had problems at the party but Nate had sent him a text letting him know everything was cool again but now he was asking himself why Haley had a falling out with the pair, she hadn't even been at the party by then.

He bounced the ball a few times at his feet wondering what he should do, maybe it was a good time to catch up with Lucas, see if he knew what was going on.

If nothing else he might get some free food out of it if Karen was around.

"Heh, now that's what I call an idea!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Peyton wasn't liking her life right now.

This was the second time in a few short hours that she found herself on the wrong side of a closed door. And she liked it this time even less than at school.

Who knew Brooke had to go into this appointment alone?

Okay, so to be fair there wasn't much Peyton could have done if she had been allowed in other than cringe and wince every time Brooke looked to be in pain, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that she was left sitting out here.

Brooke had found it amusing.

Peyton sighed and shifted in the hard plastic seat in the waiting area. She was also starting to wonder when she become so attached to Brooke that being away from her for any length of time actually seemed to cause her physical pain.

_I must be going nuts! _She'd never been clingy with anyone she'd dated in the past, not even Lucas, so she was finding this need to be with Brooke a little worrying, especially given she knew Brooke hated it when guys had acted that way with her.

"Well look who it is!"

Peyton flinched out of her thoughts and jerked her head around in the direction of the voice only to come face to face with the nurse from the ward that had looked after Brooke not that long ago.

"Hey, Shannon isn't it?" Peyton asked hoping she'd remembered correctly as she sat up properly in her seat.

The nurse smiled at her having been standing there long enough to have seen the scowl on the younger woman's face as she glanced at a door down the hall.

"It is. And I take it Brooke's having her first physio session?" Shannon asked delicately but couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Yeah." Peyton grumbled before catching the smirk being directed at her. "What?"

Shannon shook her head and glanced at the wall clock nearby. "How long has she been in for?"

Peyton eyed the clock. "Ten minutes." She replied quietly and blushed as the nurse let out a soft laugh. Peyton rolled her eyes accepting that her behaviour could be seen as funny. "Fine, laugh away."

"I think it's sweet." Shannon told her. "But why don't I shout you a coffee over in the canteen?" She saw Peyton hesitate and look at the door Brooke was behind. "She's perfectly safe in here and we'll be back before she's finished, I promise."

Peyton sighed and nodded. There wasn't much else to do other than clock watch and that probably would drive her up the wall.

"Good, come on."

Peyton got up and reluctantly followed after the nurse. The older woman had been pretty alright when Peyton had been in to see Brooke and she'd even let her spend the night, so Peyton didn't see anything wrong with spending a little time with the nurse.

Shannon took Peyton along the hall and through several security doors before opening the stairwell and leading her down the staircase. The hospital wasn't that big, but if you didn't know your way around it was very easy to end up in the wrong place.

"Here we are."

Peyton walked through the door Shannon was holding and gave her a smile in thanks.

"Why don't you go grab a seat and I'll go get that coffee, is there anything else I can get you?" Shannon asked but Peyton just shook her head. "Okay, back in a bit."

Peyton watched her head off to the counter and looked around for somewhere to sit. The place wasn't that full thankfully and she eased over to a table by the window away from anyone else and sat down. The rain seemed to be off again but the sky hadn't brightened any so Peyton doubted it would last much longer.

"Here you go, I wasn't sure how you took it." The nurse said as she sat the coffee down along with some milk and cream cartons as well as sugar pouches.

"Black's fine." Peyton answered as the nurse sat down across from her.

Shannon nodded and they fell silent sipping at their drinks.

"Aren't they going to be missing you somewhere?" Peyton asked only now wondering why the nurse had approached her.

"No, it's been pretty quiet of late."

Peyton smirked. "Yeah, things never seem quite so normal after Brooke's been around."

"Talking from personal experience?" Shannon asked carefully.

Peyton shrugged and went back to her drink.

"How is Brooke doing?" The nurse asked cautiously.

Peyton set her drink back down onto the table and looked the older woman square in the eye. "Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

Shannon sighed wondering why she'd thought it would have been easy to talk to the blonde about her friend. "She's been through a lot Peyton, I was just wondering how she was coping with it all. Has she talked about it to anyone yet?"

"Someone other than me you mean?" Peyton accused.

"Peyton," That last thing Shannon had wanted was to get the blonde on the defensive, she had seen how much Brooke relied on the girl across from her with her own eyes, but sometimes one person just wasn't enough. "As much as I know you want to help your friend, don't you think it would be better for her to talk it over with a professional, someone that could help her work through everything she's been through?"

Peyton didn't know whether to be angry or insulted.

The chair made a screeching noise as she pushed it back to stand up. Whatever the nurse thought of her and her attempt at helping Brooke, it wasn't her place to force Brooke to do something she wasn't willing to do.

"Thanks for the coffee."

And with that she left the nurse sitting there staring after her as she walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

So, hmm, hands up if you're looking forward to the next part?

Ah. Now I wonder why that is?

But never fear, it could be months before you have to read it anyway so that's a plus right? :D

Haha.

Oh and just out of curiosity is there anyone still watching the show?

Next time guys.


	51. Chapter 51

**Part 51**

"Are you sure you're okay Brooke?" Peyton asked as she helped her friend to the car.

Limping but trying not to grimace every time she put weight on her bad leg Brooke tried to smile through the pain. "I'm fine."

Peyton let out a heavy sigh as the brunette leant against the car to let her open the door.

Brooke watched her friend knowing she was acting pretty bitchy to her, but she didn't think she understood what she was doing enough to be able to explain. Irritated with herself, Brooke almost brushed off Peyton's attempt to help her into the car, luckily she stopped herself from pulling her arm free but couldn't prevent flinching as Peyton took her arm to support her as she ducked into her seat.

"Thanks." Brooke said softly just as Peyton went to close her door for her.

Peyton gave her a smile, as if nothing was wrong. "You're welcome." She said, and closed Brooke's door.

"Ugh." Brooke pouted to herself, but between the confusion and the pain of her leg, she was just thankful Peyton was too good a friend to call her on it.

Peyton slammed her own door closed and started the car.

Brooke finally relaxed as the ache in her thigh eased up now that she was seated. The strained silence was also somewhat comforting she wanted to just not think for a while. Maybe if she was really lucky Peyton would go along with the idea of pizza and a movie. Something mindnumbingly boring...like the Da Vinci Code, or anything with Tom Hanks in it for that matter, if there was a guy that could do boring it was him. Just as long as it wasn't a romance or horror film then she'd be okay with it.

It was only when the car stopped that Brooke realised that the whole ride back from the hospital had been made in complete silence, Peyton hadn't even bothered to turn on a CD or the radio.

Brooke turned her head towards her friend only to be met by very concerned green eyes.

She swallowed nervously.

"Whatever it is that's going on Brooke, I'm right here, you know you can talk to me right?" Peyton asked softly.

"Yeah." Brooke replied. "I know."

Peyton waited but nothing more came. She flashed Brooke her best smiled. "Well then, I guess we should go on up before the rain starts up again. Cause we both know this isn't going to last."

_It isn't?_

Brooke watched the blonde closely as she got out and came around to her side of the car. Peyton was talking just about the weather right? Just because Brooke couldn't get the idea that her friend would be better off without having to deal with her, didn't mean Peyton was thinking along those exact same lines, right?

_Nah._

"Come on, let me do the butch thing and help you up the stairs." Peyton said urging Brooke out of her car. "Just don't expect me to carry you, I don't do heavy lifting."

"Watch it!" Brooke replied as her hand shot out to smack her friend for the implied insult.

Peyton smiled and help up her hands as Brooke got out of the car.

"Okay, you ready?"

Brooke steadied herself as her leg reminded her not to put her weight on it as pain shot the length of her thigh causing her to bite her lip in order not to cry out.

Peyton watched on sympathetically but let Brooke work through it until she was given a nod.

"Okay then," Peyton said as she turned and crouched down showing Brooke her back. "Hop on."

"You have to be kidding."

Peyton chuckled and waited.

"Peyton."

"Jump on Brooke, or you can walk up those stairs without my help." Peyton replied impatiently.

Brooke rolled her eyes and edged forward to rest her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "What would I ever do without you?" She muttered sarcastically under her breath as she gingerly hopped up and Peyton's hands wrapped around knees.

Peyton quickly leant forward so that her back took most of Brooke's weight in an attempt to keep the strain off her friends injured thigh.

The shifted in place for a second. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Peyton asked.

Brooke wasn't sure if it was possible for her leg not to hurt as they tried to get her up to their apartment.

"Just...hurry up before we both fall over." Brooke ground out as she was jostled again as Peyton tried to get a more secure hold.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now be a good...mule," She said, a smile breaking out for the first time since they'd left school. "And mush!" She continued, jerking in place as if she was riding a horse.

Peyton rolled her eyes and held back the need to give her passenger a fright by rearing backwards. She knew it'd probably hurt her friend more than give her a laugh so she simply did as instructed and made for the stairs.

Brooke eyed them thoughtfully, thinking, while it was a nice gesture, going up those steps might not be the safest option for both of them. "Are you sure about this?"

Peyton snorted. "Where's the faith?" Peyton was resolute in the idea that she could do this. _Even if I have to crawl all they way to the top. _

"Okay then." Brooke replied with a touch of doubt.

Peyton chuckled as she attempted the first step and Brooke tightened her hold. But after the first one, and with a heavy use of the banisters, they made it to the top.

"Told you!" Peyton exclaimed happily as she waited for Brooke to ease down from her back.

It was Brooke's turn to laugh. "I don't think so Blondie, the apartment's over there." She said, adding a playful swat to Peyton's backside to get her moving again.

Peyton paused then with a shake of her head made her way to their door as slowly as she could, one small step after the next. "There. Done. Now get off!"

Brooke slide down her friend's back as Peyton used her hands to aid her descent.

Peyton turned around, pleased to see Brooke looking more like herself than she had in the last few hours.

"It's good to hear you laughing again." She said softly.

Brooke sighed as green eyes studied her closely. She nodded and reached over to tug at a blonde lock. "Kinda nice from this side too."

That was more than enough for Peyton right now.

With a grin Peyton stuck her key in the door and as it swung open she gave a little bow and sweep of her arms for Brooke to precede her.

With a sniff and raise of her head Brooke did her best not to hobble as she stepped into their apartment only to come to a grinding halt after the first step. "Huh."

There, sitting looking at her rather nervously was Nathan and Haley.

Peyton had looked up when Brooke had stopped and gave her own nervous chuckle as Brooke's eyes finally landed on her.

Peyton couldn't enter the apartment because Brooke was standing in the doorway which left her with the other option of going the other way. A plus point for that idea being she didn't think Brooke would have a hope in hell of catching her.

With a finally glare Brooke turned her attention to her visitors.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" She said with a tilt of her head back in Peyton's direction. The blonde responded by clearing her throat.

"I still have a key." Haley interjected.

Brooke smiled at her and moved further inside to let Peyton enter and close the door. "I gathered." She muttered under her breath low enough that only Peyton heard.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Haley continued quickly, not sure if either of her two friends were happy to see her.

Brooke sighed quietly. More talking. With her thoughts and emotions in constant shift she had no idea if talking to Haley right now would do more harm to their friendship than good.

"Haley..." She started in a soft voice.

Haley held her hands out quickly. "Just hear me out Brooke, please, I came to apologise."

Brooke sighed again and ducked her head only to receive a nudge from Peyton.

"What harm could it do?" Peyton whispered to her.

Brooke sent a smile over to Haley who looked instantly relieved and smiled back at her. _Hopefully none._

"Great!" Nathan said, speaking up for the first time as he clapped his hands together. "Then I guess we can get out of your hair for a bit, let you guys talk, and Peyton and I can get the rest of her stuff from my truck." He said as he stood up from his seat beside Haley at the breakfast bar.

Brooke turned to Peyton in puzzlement.

The blonde scratched behind her ear as she gave an awkward reply, "I kinda asked Nate to pick up the rest of my things."

"When?" Brooke asked wondering why she hadn't known about it or why Nathan had waited until now to deliver it.

Peyton's eyes widened as Nathan walked over. "The..ugh, other day." She replied evasively.

"That's right." Nathan agreed before Brooke could ask any more questions. "And the quicker we get started the better," He said, his gaze going to the window. "I think we're in for more bad weather."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the pair. It was fine though, she'd just ask more questions later, when Peyton didn't have Nathan around to help her out.

Nathan was about to leave with Peyton when he noticed Brooke limping heavily as she made her way over to his wife. "You okay Brooke?" He asked stepping closer to the brunette.

Brooke looked up at him with an overly sweet look. "Define okay."

"I guess that means no. Hear let me help you out." He said gathering Brooke into his arms as she yelped in surprise and carried her over placing her down in the seat he'd just left. "There."

"Aww," Brooke cooed. "And I thought chivalry was dead." She said kissing his cheek in reward before he stood back up out of reach.

Peyton chuckled as Nathan blushed.

"Yeah, it is," Haley said into the silence as Nathan looked at her wide eyed. "But only when it comes to his wife." She said with some satisfaction as he swallowed loudly.

Peyton, taking pity on him, reached over a grabbed a fistful of the back of his t-shirt and tugged him backwards towards their escape route. "Come on Stud, before they both turn on you."

Haley and Brooke both shared a giggle as they were left alone in the apartment. But that meant there was nothing else to distract them from the conversation they both knew needed to happen.

"I really am sorry for the way I reacted Brooke." Haley began knowing she had to be the one to apologise because she was the one at fault. Brooke and Peyton had only tried to be honest with her about their relationship and instead of being a friend and simply congratulating them on finding happiness with each other, she'd knocked them down for not considering how their news would make Lucas feel.

And that was wrong.

As much as she'd hurt for her childhood friend that didn't change the fact that she could see how much both girls meant to each other.

Brooke shrugged and looked away. She didn't like to admit it but sometimes Haley had a way of making her feel ashamed of herself, she always had. She found herself getting to her feet as she felt Haley's eyes on linger on her. "Want something to drink?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

Haley blinked rapidly as her eyes unexpectedly watered. "Sure." She replied stiffly.

"O.J. okay?"

"Yeah." Haley turned her wedding ring that she kept on a chain around her neck now that her fingers were affected by her pregnancy. She'd known a few words weren't going to magically fix everything between them, but she did hope that today would be the start of things getting better for them. "Thanks." She replied as Brooke set down a glass in front of her.

"How is your leg?" Haley asked as silence fell again.

"Sore." Brooke sighed as Haley looked away from her after that reply. "Look Haley I'm not really sure what you're hoping to achieve by us talking, I know you have a problem with Peyton and I because of your friendship with Lucas. I even understand it."

"You do?" Haley asked clearly shocked.

Brooke shrugged. "He's your best friend, hell, he's your brother-in-law. Of course I understand you want to look out for him."

Haley relaxed a little more as she felt like they may be able to make some progress today.

"But my relationship with Lucas is over Haley." Brooke continued.

Haley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not looking to be friends with him, I don't care if he hates me when he finds out about Peyton and I."

"At least you're honest." Haley muttered unhappily. But maybe she was just being naive to hope that once everything was out in the open they'd somehow still be able to all remain friends at the end of it. She rubbed at her stomach as the thought that her child might never know Brooke Davis or Peyton Sawyer.

"Haley." Brooke reached over and laid her hand over the other girls as she looked close to tears. "I'm just saying that I'm okay if he hates me." She finished with a shrug.

Haley bit her lip as she stared into her friend's brown eyes. "What if I'm not Brooke?" She asked. "What if I just want all of us to remain friends? Is that really asking too much?"

"Yeah, Haley, maybe it is." Brooke answered back.

Haley's face dropped and she looked down at her drink. "What about our friendship, is that over too?" She asked quietly half afraid of the answer.

"Not if you don't want it to be." Brooke replied. "I'm sorry Haley, but can you honestly tell me a couple of weeks ago you thought we'd all stay in touch after graduation?" She scoffed, thinking back to being punched by Peyton and then getting the cold shoulder treatment from everyone else including Nathan. At that point getting as far away from her so-called friends would have been a relief.

"I guess not." Haley responded with a pout. The weeks leading up to prom had been pretty tough on everyone, but maybe that was one of the reasons she was saddened by the thought that Brooke was so willing to give up on the friendships they'd created over the last few years.

"But I was planning on you being around for this little guy to get to know growing up." Haley said smiling at Brooke as they both eyed her swollen stomach.

"I'm not really at a point where I can think that far ahead at the moment Haley." Brooke replied. "But if you want us to stay friends then I'd love that, of course I would, I'm just sorry if it'll cause you problems with Lucas. But for this little guy, I'd even be willing to come back and visit." She said as her hand reached over again and she felt a strong kick of agreement that made her smile.

"From where?"

Brooke shrugged not looking up as she continued to feel around for more kicks, unwilling to be drawn on her plans for the future. Like she'd just said, she wasn't thinking that far ahead anymore. Right now it was just trying to take one day at a time.

Haley was just about to ask again when the front door swung open and Nathan struggled into the apartment doing his best not to drop the boxes he was carrying.

"Drop that Nate and I'll kick your arse!" Peyton threatened as she entered with her own bundles.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan mumbled as he placed them down onto the couch before he did let them go accidently. He looked over at his wife and Brooke who at least hadn't killed each other while they'd been gone. "Oh, no, don't get up."

Brooke chuckled and kicked her leg out to remind him of her injury.

Haley however scowled at him until he squirmed and trotted over to give her a kiss.

"Anything I can get you to make you more comfortable? A pillow maybe?" He asked.

Haley reached out to smack him but he managed to avoid her.

"Ha! Come on Stud, or I'll leave you up here with them." Peyton said ready to go back down and get the last of her things.

Haley cocked her head as she noticed one of the things Peyton had been carrying was a guitar case. She looked wide eyed to Peyton. "You play?" She asked as Nathan rubbed at his neck in front of her.

Peyton glanced back at the hard black case before staring at Haley. "No." And then she walked out the door.

Nathan sighed as Haley looked bewildered by Peyton's reaction. He leaned over and kissed her again before starting after the blonde. "Sorry, I was trying to tell you not to ask. Back in a bit."

Haley turned to Brooke who was staring off into space. "Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Haley. "She hasn't played since her mom died." She explained.

"Oh."

_Yeah._

"Sorry I never..." Haley trailed off not sure how to go about apologising for never knowing Peyton had once learned to play the guitar. She hadn't really known Brooke or Peyton around the time of Mrs Sawyer's accident. She vaguely remembered Lucas' mom being upset and she thinks the older woman had gone to the funeral, but she wasn't completely sure.

Brooke just shrugged. She was a little shocked at seeing the thing herself, she'd always wondered where it had disappeared to but had just accepted it when she no longer saw it in Peyton's room anymore. "She's actually really good."

"Yeah?" Haley asked tentatively knowing Peyton could return at any moment.

Brooke nodded as she got up and carried her now empty glass over to the sink to rinse it out. "Her mom used to play to us all the time when I stayed over, she had the most amazing voice, you know?" Brooke said as she remembered back. There was something so special about those nights they laid out in the back yard on a blanket with Peyton's mom singing to them. She hadn't even minded when Peyton couldn't play with her because she was having a lesson, she'd just wait around out of the way, listening in the background until they finished, wonder why her own mother never seemed to want to spend time with her the way Peyton's mom did.

And then she was gone, and they'd both felt the pain at the loss.

"What was she like?" Haley asked softly. "I don't really remember if I met her, although I'm sure she'd come to the cafe because Karen had been really upset when she..."

"She was..." Brooke's vision blurred as she tried to think of how to describe the woman that had shown her what a real mother was like. Someone that smiled when they saw you, that was happy just to have you around, even if you did sometimes give her more work to do. She'd never minded. It gave Brooke a sense of family she'd treasure for the rest of her life.

Haley waited patiently for Brooke to continue but she just stood there at the sink with her back to her.

"Brooke?" She asked out of concern. "Are you okay?"

But she just stood there.

"Brooke!"

Brooke jerked in place as Haley raised her voice to snap her out of her memories and dropped the glass in her hand and it dropped onto the floor smashing at her feet. "Damn."

"Brooke be careful, let me give you a hand." Haley said as she eased out of her seat and came around to see glass all over the floor.

Brooke shook her head and ran a hand through her hair and knelt down to start picking up the larger pieces.

"I'll get the dustpan." Haley said turning to reach into the cupboard under the sink only to hear Brooke cry out.

"Shit!" Brooke snapped her hand back and closed it tightly against her chest. She could tell from the pain that she'd almost certainly cut herself but she didn't really want to open her hand and look. _It's just not my day._

"Oh Brooke." Haley said in sympathy as her friend stood up. "Here let me have a look." She continued as she reached out to take a hold of Brooke's injured hand.

"Don't touch me!" Brooke shouted as she stepped back onto the glass in a bid to avoid Haley's touch.

Haley flinched and retracted her hand wondering why Brooke was being so hostile, she was only trying to help.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked from the doorway as Nathan towered behind her.

Brooke ignored everyone as she turned back to the sink and placed her clenched fist under the tap, turning the water on. Blood was already dripping off her hand onto the sink. She felt sick at the sight of it.

Haley threw her hands up as Peyton and Nathan closed the door and quickly put the last of the boxes down and came over. "She dropped a glass and I think she cut her hand but she wouldn't let me have a look, why don't you give it a try?" She huffed to Peyton as the blonde swapped places with her and she went to stand next to Nathan who placed his arm over her shoulder as they both waited to see if Brooke was okay.

"Brooke?" Peyton whispered, being careful of the glass still on the floor as she stood behind her girlfriend.

"I'm bleeding."

"Yeah, I can see that." Peyton replied as she put one hand on Brooke's hip to hold her in place and the other reached around Brooke's wrist and turned her hand upward under the steady stream of water. Blood continued flowing from beneath the closed fingers but Peyton couldn't tell if it was a deep bleeding cut of if the running water just made it look worse than it was. "Open your hand up and let's have a look." She instructed softly as she kissed Brooke's temple to try and let her know everything would be okay.

But Brooke shook her head still staring at her hand.

"Brooke." Peyton didn't want to pry the hand open herself but she needed to see how badly Brooke was hurt.

"I'm bleeding, you shouldn't be touching me. No one should." Brooke said fearfully, still refusing to open her hand.

Peyton sighed wishing Haley and Nathan weren't standing somewhere behind her listening.

"Brooke, let me see." Peyton told her sternly.

"But..."

"Let me see." Peyton repeated as blood trickled over both of their hands.

Brooke blinked tears from her eyes and slowly let her hand open, wincing in pain as water hit directly onto the cut.

Peyton stared at the cut, thankful that it didn't seem deep at all. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked softly as she reached for a clean dish towel. As the cut was rinsed clean by the water.

"Easy for you to say." Brooke muttered as she looked at their hands. The cold water was making her hand feel numb, which was probably a good thing, but the whole incident was making her head spin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Haley and Nathan would be expecting some sort of explanation given the way she was reacting but she couldn't even begin to think of how to go about that conversation. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Peyton touching her right now, but it wasn't like the blonde was giving her a choice.

Peyton chuckled as she dabbed the area around the cut dry with the cloth. "There you big baby, it's not so bad, no glass so you should be fine with a plaster." She said as the cut stopped bleeding.

"God, who knew you were so squeamish at the sight of blood, Brooke?" Nathan said with a shake of his head glad that all the drama was over with now.

Haley smacked him for being insensitive as she stared at her friends. "You okay now Brooke?"

Brooke stood there, not knowing what to say.

Peyton saved her by answering for her. "She'll be fine Hales." She told her before focusing back on Brooke. "You want to go find that plaster and I'll get this mess cleared away?"

Brooke nodded still upset, but only too eager to get out from under the curious gazes of Nathan and Haley.

"Take your time." Peyton said giving Brooke's arm a squeeze as she left. She watched her go and then turned her attention to the glass on the floor.

Haley watched as Peyton quickly brushed up the pieces of glass and dumped them into the bin.

"What was that all about Peyton? She wouldn't let me go anywhere near her and she didn't sound to happy with the idea of you touching her either. Is she really okay?" Haley asked quietly.

Peyton shrugged.

Nathan frowned suddenly realising something else was going on with Brooke. "Peyton?" He asked sounding just as concerned as his wife.

Peyton struggled over how much to revel and if it was a good idea to say anything.

"She was raped."

Nathan frowned and shifted on his feet. "Yeah, we knew that."

Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

Haley blanched as she connected the rape with Brooke not wanting to be touched as she bled. It was about her blood. Haley's eyes closed as her heart went out to her friend.

"No."

xxxxxxx

**AN/**

Hey buds, pals, amigos!!

The drama just never ends in this fic does it? It's a wonder any of you are still reading!

Sigh.

So how have you been? Have to admit I've stopped watching the show as well, just isn't the same is it, and if this is the last season I really hope they don't put it all down to HIM leaving the show. Honestly, him I don't miss, it's the lack of Breyton that totally sucks!

Speaking of being cancelled... I'm so pissed they've canned Dollhouse! Okay so there was some pretty big flaws in the format but come on, Eliza Dushku kicking ass week in week out, what's wrong with that?!

Blah, and you know what else is pissing me off right now?

The English media already have the world cup won, and the draw for the groups hadn't even finished. Hope the U.S kick their asses!!

Already have my t-shirt at the ready, know what it says? Anyone BUT England.

What can I say, there's definitely no love lost this end of the boarder.

Anyway enough about me, hope everyone's good and enjoy the holiday when it get's here!!

**Edited to add -**

Okay now I'm a little concerned, does the blood thing make sense to anyone?

It's not like it's a secret, there's a chance Brooke might have contracted HIV from the rape. She's on meds, but that just reduces the risk as it's still not known if Banks has the disease. If you do think that isn't explained enough so far please let me know and I'll see if I need to do a re-write on some of it.

And just to let you guys know I am aiming to have another part up before the New Year but you'll have to wait and see if it actually happens.

Next time.


	52. Chapter 52

**Part 52**

Peyton pursed her lips as she ignored the whispered conversation Haley and Nathan were engaged in across the kitchen from her as her gut warred between her desire to go after Brooke and make sure she was okay, and staying where she was out of politeness at the presence of guests.

_Screw it!_

It wasn't a tough decision, but it was made easier by the fact it was unlikely Nathan and Haley would notice she was gone for a while.

Walking up to the bathroom door Peyton knocked on it lightly then opened it. It was empty.

That wasn't a good sign, because it meant Brooke hadn't wanted to return back out front. With a nibble of her lip Peyton eased the bedroom door open slowly and crept inside. Sure enough there was Brooke, curled up into a ball on the middle of the bed.

"Hey." She called out softly figuring Brooke had heard the door opening and wanting to reassure her that it wasn't anyone else. She didn't get a response but she hadn't really expected one either as she crossed the room to the side of the bed Brooke was facing.

Peyton crouched down, taking in the tear stained face and look of defeat as Brooke hugged her knees to her chest. "Not doing too good, huh?" She asked as she smoothed back some hair from the brunette's face.

Brooke tossed her head back and forth. "Sorry," She chocked out miserably. "I just can't go back out there right now."

Peyton swallowed back the need to crawl onto the bed and pull her girlfriend into her arms and attempt to take away all of her pain. Instead she brushed a tear from wet eyelashes and leaned over to leave and lingering kiss on Brooke's forehead. "That's okay honey," She explained. "Back in a bit." She said before standing and walking back towards the door.

Puzzled at her normally overprotective best friend's departure, Brooke couldn't help but pout. She knew it was silly, but she was disappointed Peyton had left her alone so easily.

xxxxxxxxx

Peyton walked confidently back into the kitchen, a look of determination on her face, sure of one thing, that it was time for Haley and Nathan to leave.

The whispered conversation going on stopped the second they heard her footsteps and the couple both looked in her direction expectantly but Peyton just stood there, waiting, as she crossed her arms and eyed the pair.

Nathan's eyes took in the empty space behind her. "Where's Brooke?" He asked.

"Lying down."

"She okay?" Haley asked softly.

Peyton gave the pregnant girl a disbelieving look at the question. "No Haley, she isn't."

Haley blushed and looked down.

Nathan frowned and placed his arm across his wife's shoulders. "She's just asking Peyton."

"I know." Peyton replied, tilting her head back and exhaling. It wasn't all Haley's fault, and she really shouldn't be taking it out on her. She looked back at the pair still wanting them to get out so Brooke wouldn't feel the need to hide away in their bedroom. "You guy's really should have called first." She told them after a minute.

Nathan nodded his head. "Sorry about that."

Haley wasn't sure it was possible to feel any worse over the situation, but apparently it was. "I was only trying to make things right again." She whispered softly.

"I know." Peyton replied, understanding that much. But with Brooke hurting emotionally the way she was right now, it just didn't seem worth the price.

"Hey." Came a soft voice that ratcheted up the tension in the room.

They all turned to see Brooke standing nervously pulling at the sleeves of one of Peyton's hoodies that she'd just thrown on, her face turned down.

Peyton's stomach dropped, she didn't want Brooke to put herself through this, but before she could get to her and convince her to go back to her room, Haley was on her feet.

"Brooke." Haley said standing and reaching to pull the obviously upset girl into her arms.

But Brooke flinched away from her as soon as she noticed how close her pregnant friend was. "Don't." She stuttered out as her hands shot out in front of her and took a step backwards out of her way. "Please don't Haley."

Haley blinked back tears as she retreated from her friend. She kept her eyes on Brooke as she backed into her husband who was quick to put his arms around her and whisper that it'd be okay. She just nodded as she watched Peyton move to stand in front of Brooke. She couldn't hear the pair but she was sure Peyton was attempting to fix the mess she'd made of everything.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to lay down for a while?" Peyton asked Brooke, ducking down to make eye contact as her hands found Brooke's waist.

Brooke wiped her nose on the sleeve of the hoodie she'd put on, then nodded. She had wanted to stay in the bedroom but Peyton had left so quickly she couldn't help but go after her. "I know...I just..." _Wanted to be near you._

Peyton gathered Brooke into her arms and hugged her tightly. She hated seeing Brooke like this. "Listen," She whispered. "Why don't you go back to the bedroom and give me a minute to get rid of our well-intentioned friends?" She asked pulling back enough to see Brooke's face. "Yeah?"

Brooke was silent for a few seconds. She really didn't want to but staying meant dealing with Nathan and Haley and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. So with a bob of her head she said, "Okay." In a soft voice and returned to the shelter of the bedroom without even glancing at the others.

Peyton watched her leave until the door closed behind Brooke. Only then did she turn back to her friends. Both of them were staring at her anxiously, Haley with tears in her eyes which caused Peyton's expression to soften. This was hard on everyone.

As the silence continued Nathan sighed, his arms still wrapped around his wife. "I guess you want us to go?"

Peyton nodded. "Sorry, I just think it'd be best for Brooke right now, I'm not sure how much more she can handle right now." She explained with a shrug.

"We get it, Peyton." He replied, giving Haley's shoulder a squeeze.

Haley looked at Nathan who offered a smile then looked over at Peyton again.

"This isn't how I wanted things to turn out." She said apologetically.

"I know Haley."

Haley took a deep breath and let it out. Staying while Brooke was so upset would only make things worse. "You'll call us if you need anything?"

Peyton smiled at her and together they moved towards the door. "Of course."

As they exited the apartment Nathan turned back. "We mean it Peyton, call us if you need us."

"Promise." Peyton replied. She stood there watching them go down the stairs and make their way to the jeep she hadn't noticed earlier and raised her hand up as they got in and drove off. The honk of the horn returned her goodbye.

With a groan she eyed the drizzle that was starting to come down again before she retreated back inside the apartment.

"That them gone?" Brooke asked softly as Peyton closed and locked the door. She hadn't been able to lie back down, instead she's stood next to the door trying to listen to what was being said, she hadn't really heard much but she recognise the front door being opened.

Peyton nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah."

Brooke looked around wondering what would happen now.

Now that Nathan and Haley knew.

When Peyton had told her to go find a plaster for her hand she'd gone with the intention of coming straight back but as she left the bathroom she could hear a hushed conversation and knowing it centred on her had sent her into her bedroom. She didn't want to hear what was being said, what they were thinking about her.

She didn't want to deal with any of it.

Not the looks, not the questions and definitely not the pity, or worse, fear.

So instead she'd gone into her bedroom and curled up into a ball on the bed and cried. It hadn't taken long for Peyton to come looking for her, but the blonde had accepted her excuse and had left her to deal with Nathan and Haley alone.

"Come here." Peyton said softly, walking over and opening her arms up to her girlfriend who gladly sank into her.

After a minute Peyton pulled back and smoothed her hand through Brooke's hair, smiling to herself as her girlfriend let out a sigh at the touch. "Not the way you expected this afternoon to go, huh?"

Brooke gave her a pointed look and then cuddled back into the blonde, feeling her chest vibrate as she chuckled.

Peyton tightened her hold, giving the brunette a good squeeze but not enough to hurt her really.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Peyton asked thinking that moving on completely from the revelations that came about by Haley and Nathans impromptu visit was a good idea. Brooke would talk to her if and when she needed to.

"I can order take-out and we can watch a movie?" Peyton offered. "Or...I guess we could study...exams tomorrow."

Brooke looked up at her through dark lashes and poked her bottom lip out at the mention of studying and pleaded with her eyes.

Peyton let a breath rumble past her lips, as she pretended to think it over. Then she rolled her eyes. "A movie it is."

Brooke grinned. That had been her plans for the evening at any rate. "Good idea." She agreed with a nod of satisfaction.

Peyton smiled, her arms still rapped around Brooke. She swayed Brooke a little, enjoying the fact she was able to make Brooke smile. "You okay?"

Brooke sighed and rested her head on Peyton's shoulder as they moved gently together. She wasn't sure she knew how to answer that question anymore. She shrugged a shoulder and quirked a half smile at the blonde.

"Forget I asked then." Peyton continued before dropping a kiss to Brooke's forehead.

That got another smile from the brunette. "Done." Brooke replied, her voice taking on a happier tone.

"So, moving on...what do you feel like watching?" Peyton asked, her arms still holding Brooke against her and she was in no rush to cut the moment short, not if it calmed Brooke the way it was calming her.

Peyton indulged herself in another few moments of just holding Brooke tightly against her own body. This was real, what they had together, the love they had finally confessed to each other, it was real, and wonderful and precious. And Peyton wanted it to last a lifetime. But the future held so many uncertainties right now that Peyton refused to think too much on things she had no power to change.

One day at a time.

That was how Brooke was trying to deal with the sudden derailment of her life caused by a crazed psycho that had left her dying in a pool of her own blood.

So that's how Peyton would handle things, one day at a time, one moment after the next, all focused on making life just that little bit easier for Brooke to cope with. And if that meant tell all their friends to get lost, then that's what she'd do.

"No romances, or horrors." Brooke replied softly after some thought, her head still snug against the blonde. It was peaceful being held like this. Her eyes were closed and she could hear the thump of Peyton's heart beat, it was a slow steady rhythm, and she briefly wondered if it was possible to fall asleep in this position.

Peyton probably wouldn't even mind if she did.

"Gotcha." Peyton whispered back as she looked down indulgently at the girl in her arms. Brooke's breathing was slowing down, and it didn't take a genius to work out the last few hours had to have taken a lot out of Brooke.

_And no... _Brooke wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore, but she didn't think it mattered. Not when Peyton was all around her like this. In her touch, in every breath, in every thought... it was her safest place in the world.

Her home.

xxxxxxx

**AN/**

THE END?

No, actually, it really isn't but I've had one or two pm's asking if it is, this is me saying it ISN'T. Big fat no, to the end of this. Of course one day my friends it really will be time to put this in the completed section, it just won't be for a very long time, bright side? it could be another two years with the time it takes me to update :D

Hmm, that was meant to make you guys smile but I guess some of you would probably like me to update quicker, I don't blame you, hell, I wish I could update quicker, but it'd mean shorter chapters, and that'd bug me so...be patient and I'll post as soon as the next chapter is ready.

And stop panicking please.


	53. Chapter 53

**For kaila5707 who needs to update her story!**

**If you haven't read it already go find it - Promises Undone - which is great but like I said, needs updating ;)**

**Part 53**

Brooke stared at her hand, or more specifically the small cut she'd gotten a few hours ago. She'd taken that band-aid off just to look at the thin red line that had caused so much drama, it was a bit of a let down really, it was an inch long if that and didn't even hurt anymore.

But it wasn't really the injury that was at issue anymore, it was the unknown danger of what lay beneath her skin, millimetres from the surface. Her blood held a potentially deadly infectious disease. _Well, when you put it like that... _Brooke snorted and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Peyton asked as she walked over to Brooke from the kitchen and held out a glass of water and her hand, which contained Brooke's medication.

"No." Brooke replied indignantly before sighing at the amused look Peyton was giving her.

Peyton chuckled softly and watched Brooke take the pills and swallow them down with a sip of water before handing the glass back to her. "Good girl."

Brooke shot her a look but the blonde just wandered back into the kitchen muttering something about not wanting her to have another accident.

"Just for that Blondie, I get to pick the next film." Brooke called over her shoulder as she got up gingerly and replaced the last DVD they'd just sat through while they ate their dinner. Just as Brooke eased back down and picked up the remote to play the movie, Peyton jumped over the back of the couch and into place beside her, reaching over to claim the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table before slouching back into position, plopping a handful into her mouth.

"What?" Peyton asked as she caught Brooke shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. "You want some?" She offered a handful out to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head and cuddled into the blonde as the film began.

"So, what torture are you putting me through this time?" Peyton asked as her free hand curled around Brooke's shoulder and they settled in to watch another film. "Please tell me it's not "Confessions of a Shopaholic", anything but that, please!" Peyton moaned seeing the case sat on the floor next to the TV.

Brooke laughed. "Tempting...but no, I've spared you that for now...and that's a good movie!" She said slapping at the blonde's leg.

"Of course it is." Peyton replied in an overly agreeing tone before adding a quiet, "For the brain dead."

That earned her another smack, this time to the stomach.

"I can always get up and switch them." Brooke threatened only to feel Peyton tighten her hold.

"Or maybe I'll shut up and we can watch this instead, I'm sure it's great. Whatever it is."

Brooke grinned and tucked her feet up onto the couch. "Oh, you'll like it." She said.

Peyton looked down at the brunette waiting for more information but Brooke just relaxed against her and faced the screen. In all honesty Peyton didn't really care what they did or what they watched, she just wanted Brooke to feel better about herself.

It hadn't escaped her attention that amount of times Brooke had looked at her hand since Haley and Nathan had left the apartment. She'd been tempted to mention it but thought Brooke had more than enough of being told everything would be okay. They were just words after all, and most everyone had already said them to Brooke in the last few days, they lost more meaning every time they were said to her.

Peyton had never been very good at expressing herself with words anyway, that was one of the reasons her drawings had so much impact, she used them to speak for her. It was the way she'd coped for years, some people wrote everything out in a diary, Peyton however, picked up a pencil and drew it out.

But she didn't really think a picture would be enough to show Brooke that she never had to be afraid of her reacting badly to her. Peyton wasn't going to turn her away, be frightened of touching her or anything else that would happen if other people found out what Nathan and Haley had.

Peyton clenched her jaw at the idea of anyone making Brooke feel worse than she already did. She wouldn't let anyone get away with doing that to her best friend. They could think what they liked, but in front of Brooke they had better keep their opinions to themselves.

Or they'd deal with her.

She wondered briefly if Nate and Haley would tell anyone. She hoped they didn't but then again she wouldn't really blame them if they did.

She sighed. No, a picture couldn't really portray all of that, no matter how talented she was. She would just have to puzzle away at the problem until she could figure out a way to tell Brooke how she felt.

"You okay?" Brooke asked feeling Peyton's chest move.

"Hm?" Peyton looked down but Brooke was still watching the screen. "Oh, yeah, just..." She didn't know how to explain so ended up shrugging instead.

Brooke swivelled around until her head was resting in Peyton's lap, forcing the blonde to move the bowl of popcorn. She smiled as the blonde's hand automatically brushed through her hair. "Tired?"

Peyton shook her head staring down at her with a small grin.

"You sure?" Brooke asked. She wasn't worried exactly, but Peyton had been awful quiet since Haley and Nathan had left.

"Why?" Peyton grinned. "You want to take me to bed?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows down at Brooke.

Brooke burst out laughing. That hadn't been what she meant. "Ow, don't make me laugh like that." She pouted, shifting in place as she inadvertently pulled at her side stitches and closed her eyes as she willed the pain away.

Peyton looked down at her not sure what to do to help. She waited until Brooke stopped moving. "Sorry." And she was, she hated seeing Brooke hurting, especially when there was nothing she could do to help.

"Thank god these all come out tomorrow." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Hmm." Peyton brushed her hand through Brooke's hair, watching eyes remain closed. "Come on, bed time." They'd both paid no attention to the film anyway.

Brooke didn't really want to move from her position, she was perfectly content just to lie there, but after some prodding from the blonde she let out a dramatic sigh and shifted, with Peyton's help, onto her feet.

"You go on in and I'll clear up in here." Peyton said getting a grunt in return as Brooke hobbled off down the hallway. She smiled at her friends retreating back and set about shutting off all the electricals and making sure the apartment was locked up. That had never been much concern to her before, now she even rechecked the windows just to make sure.

She tried not to think about who was out there, beyond her door somewhere, but she hated him. Hated him for what he'd done to Brooke and that he was still on the loose, yet to be held accountable for his crimes.

Peyton sighed as she dumped the left over food in the bin and put the used dishes in the sink to soak overnight. She rested both hands on the counter top, her head dropping forward as she tried to rein the resentment and anger that she struggled with when ever Ian Banks entered her thoughts. She whimpered and she fought back tears as it almost became too much.

It took her name being called softly from the bedroom for her to quickly try and regain her composure.

She blew out a breath and felt her face for any evidence of stray tears, hoping she was presentable enough that Brooke wouldn't notice her near meltdown, she smiled weakly and entered the bedroom.

"Thought you got lost for a second there." Brooke joked from the bed.

"What can I say, we make a mess awful quick." Peyton joked back as she went over to a drawer and pulled out an old t-shirt she often slept in. She could feel Brooke's eyes on her as she undressed and for once it didn't make her rush. It felt nice knowing Brooke wanted to look at her, was looking at her, that way. Finally she slipped on the tee and moved across the room to slide in beside the brunette.

"You sure you're okay?" Brooke asked quietly, lying on her side watching as the blonde settled into place on her back, then immediately cuddled up against her resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes as Brooke took up her usual spot. "Tough day, glad it's finally over."

Brooke couldn't help but snort.

"That's right," Peyton continued, a smile crossing her face as her mood lifted. "You were there."

Brooke would have rolled her eyes but there didn't seem much point. "I was, and you're right, it did suck."

_It really did. _Peyton found Brooke's forehead with her lips. As bad as she thought the day had been she hadn't seen it through Brooke's eyes. "I'd tell you tomorrow'll be better but..."

"But it probably won't be."

"Probably not." Peyton agreed.

"Well," Brooke said after some silence. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling much better!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peyton chuckled.

"Sorry was I meant to be doing that?" She said, her hand drifting along Brooke's arm.

"Yes." Brooke informed her. "You're supposed to make everything better. You're falling down on the job Blondie." She told her adding a soft jab of her finger against Peyton's chest.

"Is that right?" Peyton gently eased Brooke on top of her and held her there, their faces close together as they smiled at each other, both a little unsure of what they were doing. "And how do you suppose I should go about correcting that?"

"Well, now that I've finally got you where I want you I'm sure I can think of something." Brooke said teasingly.

Ordinarily that comment would have had Peyton flipping them over to get the upper hand, but strangely Peyton was happy to wait and see what Brooke would come up with. Although, that wasn't to say her hands lay idle Brooke's body was just there, she could help but try to offer her own suggestions as to what they could be doing. And she hoped she was subtle enough that Brooke wouldn't feel she was pushing, she wasn't, Peyton would have been more than happy just to hold Brooke as they slept.

Brooke wasn't stupid, she felt the touches along her sides and back, and she was grateful they never strayed further. Her reaction to Haley's attempted hug earlier still played on her mind, she was a tactile person most of the time and she didn't want to suddenly start pulling away from Peyton.

"Is this okay?" Peyton asked quietly, her hands stilling as a furrow formed on Brooke's brow and she waited patiently on a response.

"Yes." Brooke replied but she knew the frown was still evident. And Peyton's hands didn't move from their position. "I just...I'm not sure." She stuttered.

Peyton brought a hand up and cupped Brooke's face, she didn't like watching her struggle with what they were doing. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you Brooke."

Brooke nodded, blinking to hold back tears as her eyes stung. She did know that, what she didn't know was how she'd react to Peyton right now, and that was what was scaring her.

"I do know that." She told the blonde.

"That's good." Peyton said offering a smile.

"But I just...I don't want to be the one hurting you." She confessed.

Peyton's eyebrows drew together. "Why would-"

Brooke turned her head away as she spoke. "What if I pull away? What if I can't..." Her jaw clenched on the rest of the words, afraid to give her fears a voice.

"Hey," Peyton took hold of Brooke's chin and guided her face back around. "Please tell me you don't think I'm pushing you into doing anything." Brooke quickly shook her head. "Good, because I'm happy just getting to hold you. We don't have to take this any further than that, okay?"

Brooke's eyes dulled a little. "You don't want to?"

"I never said that." Peyton quickly corrected her. "I said there's no rush."

"But you want to?" Brooke asked just to be sure, her eyes narrowing at the blonde.

Peyton grinned and nodded her head. "Well duh!" She said breaking into a giggle.

That brought the smile back to Brooke's face, even though it came with a flush of embarrassment. Talking about this wasn't something she was completely comfortable with but she did realise that this way there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for much more." She said hoping Peyton wouldn't be too disappointed in her.

"Like I said no rush." Peyton repeated to her.

Brooke blew out a breath, frustrated with herself. "Glad that's all cleared up and less awkward for both of us." She said with a roll of her eyes before dropping her head onto Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton sniggered and held her closer. "Poor baby." She said only to feel teeth nip at her.

"I could kiss you and see if that makes it any better." Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke lifted her head and gave her a dubious look. "A kiss?"

Peyton nodded, trying not to look too eager with the idea. "Just a kiss. I hear they always make things better."

She said it like it was nothing leaving Brooke to shake her head. "We could...try that."

Peyton unconsciously licked her lips as Brooke inched closer to her.

"If you want to I mean." Brooke continued in a whisper, her lips brushing softly against Peyton's as she spoke.

Peyton swallowed afraid to even nod given her position. She waited, her eyes closing as her body tensed in anticipation, her fingers itched to pull Brooke ever closer.

Brooke pulled back for a moment looking down at the blonde for a second before giving in and letting what was going to happen, just happen.

A kiss was never _just_ a kiss.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**

So I'm back! I almost had this ready to post before I left but it originally had Peyton burst into tears in the bedroom as things got too much for her, that's still kind of sitting there under the surface but I caught Mondays ep (which I deeply regret) and felt Brooke suffers enough from everyone else so I re-wrote. Fluff rules. Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading!


	54. Chapter 54

**Part 54**

Peyton had never felt this nervous before. Even the very first time she'd slept with Nathan hadn't been this bad. And that hadn't been one of the best experiences based on what she could remember.

She couldn't believe she was stumped with something as simple as where to place her hands, but she couldn't help but worry over ever little detail. She was barely touching Brooke as they kissed, and as much as she really wanted to just enjoy the moment most of her thoughts were taken by trying to do everything she could to make Brooke feel safe doing this with her.

Brooke was doing the most amazing thing with her tongue so whatever they were doing Peyton wanted Brooke to just keep doing it.

"You can touch me you know." Brooke whispered as she eased out of the kiss. Peyton's lips were a little swollen and Brooke just had to run her finger along them. She loved kissing the blonde. Apart from the actual act of love making, there was nothing more intimate than kissing someone, and a kiss could tell a lot about how you felt for the other person. Personally Brooke was very fond of soft kisses, the ones you could spend hours on and never even notice. Of course that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy fast hard kissing that spoke of the desire and desperate need to move things along to the next stage.

But for right now, the soft gentle way Peyton was responding to her was just shy of perfection. The small draw back, and it really was tiny, was that she could feel how nervous the blonde was, and she didn't want that.

She didn't want Peyton to be afraid to touch her, afraid to take the lead if she wanted to.

Generally she preferred to be in as much control as she could, but this was Peyton, the one person she knew with all her heart she could just lose herself with.

And be completely safe with at the same time.

"Sorry, I just...I didn't want to..." Peyton blushed as Brooke quirked an eyebrow at her.

Brooke waited but Peyton didn't expand on those few words.

Brooke frowned, looking down at the blonde but she wouldn't make eye contact. That's when the little voice in the back of her mind, the one that still had trouble believing Peyton wanted to be with her in the first place, spoke up a little louder. The blonde's hesitancy and continued silence wasn't helping her feel any better either.

_What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if that's the real reason she's so uncertain about touching me? I mean it's not long since Haley was here and I cut my hand, maybe I'm too much of a risk to be with now._

She shook her head not wanting to think like that, but it saddened her because it might just be close to the truth. "It's okay Peyton," She said softly, her voice thick and raspy. "We can just go to sleep." She offered, pulling away from the blonde.

Peyton frowned wondering what the brunette was thinking. It obviously wasn't nice given the look on her face. "No Brooke, that's not what I want."

Brooke didn't believe her. She must have been kidding herself to think Peyton would actually want to be with, especially now.

_Damaged goods, that's all I'll ever be from now on._

"Brooke?" Peyton asked, her hand going to Brooke's arm and holding her in place.

Brooke cast her eyes to the side as she remained in position on top of the blonde, and then she whispered, "I can't change what happened to me Peyton."

Peyton froze, staring at the bowed head in front of her. Afraid she didn't have the words to make Brooke understand that she wasn't put off by her rape, she was only trying to make things easier for Brooke to deal with.

Brooke sighed, trying not to cry as she laid her head down on Peyton's shoulder, grateful her friend still allowed her this much comfort. Crying wouldn't do any good now, other than to upset Peyton even more, and she already knew the blonde felt responsible enough for what she had gone through. She tensed when she felt Peyton's hands on her back, holding her, but it didn't take long for her to relax again.

"I just don't want to always be that. The girl that was raped." She swallowed hard as Peyton tightened her hold and she had to try harder to hold the tears back. "I just wanted it to be me when it's like this, I can't...I..."

Peyton closed her eyes and just held on, her throat had constricted to the point she wouldn't have been able to speak anyway. But she hated that Brooke was still in so much pain. Intellectually she knew it would be a long time, if ever, for Brooke to truly feel close to the same again.

"That's not...I just don't want to hurt you Brooke." Peyton told her once she could speak again but she had to feel her way with her words, not wanting to make the situation any worse for her friend. "I don't want to...touch you the wrong way, or in the wrong place..." She tried to explain as she felt Brooke suck in a deep breath. "After everything you've been through, I just...I don't want us, me, to do anything that ever makes you feel like that again."

"You won't."

"But what if I do?" Peyton asked pleadingly, willing Brooke to understand her fear. It was one thing to say she wouldn't and of course she'd never mean to, but this was uncharted territory for Brooke now. This was the first time she was considering being intimate after her ordeal. How could she even be sure how she would react to something Peyton did?

They both laid there quietly for a while. Both wondering if they knew the best way forward, and if that was even possible.

Brooke huffed out a frustrated breath as Peyton's fingers combed softly through her hair. "Things were so much easier when it was just about sex." She muttered.

Peyton grinned and tried her best not to laugh, but couldn't help chuckling a little.

"I heard that." Brooke accused looking up at Peyton for the first time in a while. Peyton just smile back at her.

Then the smile faltered as Peyton stared at the chocolate coloured eyes gazing at her. She drew a finger tip along Brooke's jaw line and then tapped the tip of her nose, smiling again when the skin around her nose wrinkled at the touch.

"I'm glad this isn't just about sex Brooke." She told her.

Brooke swallowed, feeling nervous about the conversation but she gave Peyton her full attention.

"You mean more to me than that. I hope you know that." Peyton said and got a nod of reply from the brunette. "Good." It was her turn to sigh. "I do want to be with you, in every way." She whispered softly as Brooke's eyes flickered between her own. "But I'm willing to wait however long it takes for us to get there. I'm not going anywhere Brooke."

Brooke closed her eyes and all her worries, for now anyway, began to dissolve. Peyton always seemed to know what to say to her. She didn't know how she did it, but she loved her just a little bit more for it. She opened her eyes again and smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry for losing it." She said.

Peyton shook her head. "Don't apologise, its okay if it takes us a while to figure this out."

Brooke smirked shifting herself a little closer to Peyton. "So we should practise?" She asked thinking that was kinda what it sounded like Peyton was suggesting.

Peyton blushed and swallowed as her reply stuck in her throat.

"I think that's a great idea." Brooke said, aware that once again she had Peyton at her mercy, which was definitely beginning to be a turn on for her. She loved that it was so easy for her to get the other girl so flustered, and you just couldn't fake that.

"So, where were we again?" Brooke asked as she leant forward enough to initiate a rather steamy kiss.

xxxxxxxx

Karen accepted the cup of water from her son as he returned to join her in the waiting room. "Thanks." She said taking a sip.

Lucas nodded and looked off towards the set of doors he wasn't allowed through. "You think everything's okay in there?"

Karen smiled and patted him on the leg. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Lucas sighed and moved to rest his elbows on his knees. It was late and he had an exam first thing he'd planned to be spending his time studying up on, but there wasn't ever a question of where he'd rather be.

Very soon his brother could walk through those doors and inform him he was now an uncle.

It was a little strange to think that in relation to himself when he hadn't even graduated high school yet, but here he was waiting on the birth of his nephew.

"I'm surprised Brooke and Peyton haven't got here yet." Karen said glancing around. Deb was here of course, inside with Nathan and the doctors attending to Haley. Karen was thankful it was the other woman that was going to becoming a grandmother tonight. It could have so easily been her own son in there she knew, recalling his pregnancy scare with Brooke last year.

But it wasn't Lucas and for that she was grateful as she rubbed her own swollen stomach.

She was about to be a mother for the second time, adding a grandchild on to the top of that would have been a little too much to deal with.

Lucas snorted.

"What?" Karen asked him.

He shrugged but said nothing.

Karen gave him a look. "You did call them didn't you?"

Lucas clenched his teeth together. Why should he be the one to call? And beside it wasn't like he had been given her new number, he had it now, but that was only because he'd copied it over from Nate's cell phone.

"Lucas?"

"What?" He replied with a scowl.

Karen ignored his attitude having gotten used to it around the house lately. "Did you call them or not? I'm sure Haley and Nathan would both appreciate having them here for this."

"Maybe I think tonight should just be about family." He said bitingly. He sighed when his mother gave him a scolding look. He held his hands up. "They can come tomorrow, I'm sure their sleeping now anyway and I don't want to have to leave now, so, I'll go round in the morning and let them know."

Karen still didn't look happy with her son.

"Are you ready to tell me the full story about what's been going on then?" She said, not appreciating the lack of information she'd been given that would account for his attitude of late.

"Don't know what you mean." He said evenly.

Karen wasn't stupid and Debbie had been filling her in on what she knew of the situation.

"Peyton." She said hoping just mentioning her name would get him talking to her.

Lucas ran his tongue over his teeth. "What about her?" He asked feigning indifference.

"I heard she broke up with you?" She said, softening her voice, aware how much her son had cared for the girl.

Lucas made a noise but didn't confirm or deny the accuracy of his mother's information.

Karen frowned, seeing the muscles along her son's jaw clenching. _So it is true._

She wasn't sure how to feel about this, Peyton had always seemed a nice enough girl but maybe it was for the best. High school was almost over and then everyone would be going their own separate ways, perhaps, in the long run, this was better for Lucas.

"What happened?" She asked kindly, conscious that her son was hurting over the break-up.

"How about you tell me!" He demanded instead. He'd been racking his brain but he still couldn't figure it out. Nothing fit. He'd been pretty stupid over the posters but his intent had been in the right place. She'd been distant with him ever since Nate's party before the prom but still, he didn't think anything he'd done or said warranted breaking up over, so there had to be something else, he just didn't know what.

"Watch your tone." She informed him, not willing to be spoken to like that. Lucas may be an adult but he was also her son and he knew better than to take out his frustrations like this. But if this is how he acted with her, it might go a long way to explaining why he wasn't spending more time with his friends.

Lucas sighed. "Sorry." He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on his mother but the only person that could explain what had gone wrong and why Peyton had ended it with him was the one person he couldn't seem to get anywhere near enough to ask.

Peyton herself.

If Nathan and Haley weren't telling him to give her time, it was Brooke that got in the way.

Karen wished she could tell him that even the pain of having your heart broken fades with time, or that she obviously couldn't have been the right girl for him if things between them had come apart so quickly. Instead she kept silent and offered only an arm around his shoulders.

Life offered up many heartaches and some individuals suffered more than most. But what kept you going through all of the pain and hurt was the promise of better moments, life's glorious miracles, because they made the struggle of the journey, no matter how long, worth it.

One of those very same miracles grew insides her at this very moment. And while she still felt the ache of his loss, Keith's presence in her life would continue and that made the pain easier to live with.

She looked at Lucas, wondering for the first time if he missed Keith in his own life as much as she did. Keith had always been able to put a smile on when it was needed, but he'd also been able to kick Lucas out of his moods when it was needed as well.

She sighed, wondering if she could find a few words of wisdom for her son the way Keith would have if given the task, but before she could say anything she spotted Nathan's figure walking towards them looking exhausted but with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**So this is were I thank everyone for reading - THANK YOU!!!


	55. Chapter 55

For juicetroop82 sorry its late but enjoy!

**Part 55**

"Thanks." Nathan said as Lucas handed him a can of soda and sat down beside him. "You really didn't have to come back, not much anyone can do right now anyway."

Lucas shrugged. "Better than being at home right now." He said. Karen was still upset with him but hadn't said anything else to him. "So," He began, drinking from his own can as he eyed the closed door that Haley was behind. "Your mom still in with her?"

"Yeah." Nathan replied.

"This happen a lot?"

Nathan chuckled. "According to the nurses, they see it all the time, especially with first time mom's."

"Pretty scary though."

Nathan shrugged, he hadn't been scared, not completely, mostly he'd been eagerly awaiting the chance to meet his son in person. "I think Haley's more upset than anything, she thought this was finally it." He laughed quietly. "You should have seen her glaring at the Doc when he told us she wouldn't be giving birth tonight. Man, he ran out of that room as quick as he could."

Lucas grinned. He could picture Haley doing that. "But it could be anytime now, right?"

"Yeah." He said easily. "But she's supposed to carry on like normal until she goes into labour for real."

"So she wasn't in labour this time?"

"She was, but it stopped, and the baby hasn't shifted so the Doc thinks it's just her body getting ready for the big event." Nathan explained. "They're letting her out first thing in the morning. Which is good, Haley wasn't planning on missing her exam even if she had to bring Junior along with her."

They both laughed at that.

"What are you two up to?"

Deb stood staring at the pair, it was actually really nice seeing her son and his half-brother getting on so well considering how long they had spent hating each other. She took part of the blame for that but with Dan out of the picture for now, gone off to wherever he was, no doubt with a women half his age, she wanted to enjoy the chance to see her family without the added tension he always seemed to cause.

"Nothing much." Nathan replied. "You taking off now?" He asked his mom. It was a quarter to three in the morning and he was about ready to get some sleep himself.

"Yeah." Debbie replied. She smiled at the thought that it wouldn't be much longer before she became a grandmother, she might not like that title but she couldn't wait to hold that precious little boy in her arms for the first time. "I'll be back in the morning to pick both of you up though." She reminded her son before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Take care of both of them, and get some rest. You look like you need it."

Nathan chuckled as his mom left them and headed for her car.

He was tired, exhausted actually, but he wasn't sure he wanted to close his eyes. He was going to be a father. Just thinking that made him shake his head in wonderment. The fear that he was too young for the responsibility and pressure of all that would be expected of him was beginning to fade.

Lucas watched a tear roll down his brother's face, seemingly unnoticed by Nathan. "You okay, man?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Nathan turned to Lucas only now realising he was on the verge of crying and quickly wiped his hands over his face. "Yeah...just, you know," He shrugged helplessly not sure he had the words to explain how he was feeling at this moment. "He's going to be here any day now. It's...scary, terrifying, amazing, exciting...all of it, I just can't wait."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Nathan shook his head again and finished the rest of his drink. It was nice talking to Lucas but he'd rather be spending this time with Haley. He stood up and Lucas stood with him, he pulled the blonde into a hug. "Thanks for sticking around."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Nathan said as they eased apart.

Lucas nodded at him.

"Night."

xxxxxx

A buzzing noise was what finally woke Peyton.

With a groan and a stifled yawn she blinked her eyes open and looked around for the offending object. It was her cell phone that she'd set the alarm on. They had somewhere to go before school and she hadn't wanted to risk being late.

Especially given how difficult it could be to wake up her best friend.

She looked down at the figure snuggled against her as her hand reached over and grabbed at her phone. She turned it off and then repositioned her arm back around Brooke.

"'Bout time you woke up and switched that damn thing off." Brooke mumbled against Peyton.

Peyton grinned. "Well I aim to please, sorry for the delay, but I guess I was tired."

Brooke laughed into Peyton's chest. Then finally she lifted her head, shifting her arms until she rested her head on her hand and trailed a finger up along the centre of the blonde's chest. "Poor baby, did someone ware you out?" She asked softly.

Peyton sighed happily, she'd been worried how Brooke would react after last night but she seemed to be handling things in her usual Brooke-ish way. Head on, just like always.

She threaded her fingers through the soft strands of Brooke's hair. Peyton didn't want to make light of what they'd done, it had been a big step for Brooke and she wanted to acknowledge it. "Well, I wouldn't say you wore me out, but you definitely made it hard to sleep."

"Is that so?" Brooke asked with a grin. She actually felt great, they'd both kept most of their sleep clothes on and things hadn't gone much further than kissing and some light touching, but she hadn't had any bad reaction to any of it which she'd been very afraid of.

Peyton nodded up at her.

"Well then, guess I'm showering alone." Brooke said before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, but not before glancing over her shoulder and getting a good look at the blonde laying on the bed with her mouth open.

_I've totally still got it!_

xxxxxx

Brooke was slightly disappointed Peyton didn't join her after all but as she stepped out of the bathroom she smiled as the blonde stood there waiting on her. "Hi?" She questioned, wondering what was up. She only had a towel wrapped around her so she still had to get dressed.

"I cooked breakfast." Peyton blurted out before blushing.

"Really?" Brooke eased past the blonde into the bedroom to dress. Usually Peyton's idea of cooking breakfast was a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, well, I thought...anyway." Peyton mumbled as she followed after Brooke and watched her slip into a pair of sweet pants and tee. "Here, let me do that." She said stepping closer and taking the towel from Brooke and using it to try and rid her hair of any excess water.

"Thanks." Brooke said, she wasn't sure but there was something off with the blonde. It wasn't that she'd never made an offer like that before, it was just, the way she was acting was different. Shy almost.

Brooke studied Peyton from the corner of her eye as the blonde dried her hair. There was still a faint hint of red on her cheeks and it made her lips curl upwards.

"What?" Peyton asked softly.

"I think my hair's dry." Brooke replied just as quietly, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh. Yeah." Peyton swallowed nervously and her hands gripped the towel not knowing what to do with it now. "Uh, so...breakfast."

Brooke reached over and took the towel out of the blonde's hands and dropped it at her feet as she inched closer. "The most important meal of the day apparently." She said smiling at her girlfriend.

Peyton licked her lips as Brooke stepped into her personal space. Not that she minded, but with Brooke this near it was hard to think. "Breakfast." She repeated in a whisper.

Brooke gave her a cocky grin. "We'll get to that." She insisted before lifting her chin a pressing her lips against Peyton's and slipped her hands around the blonde's waist.

For her part Peyton was now more than willing to let breakfast wait as she returned Brooke's attentions with equal fervour.

Last night was a conformation of sorts.

Of just how much both of them wanted things between them to progress in a more physical way.

Although Peyton had no intention of ever placing any sort of pressure on Brooke, she had to admit she was looking forward to the day she could fully express just how much she loved and cared for the brunette. She had never been more aroused than she had been last night and things had been kept almost at a PG level.

It really had nothing to do with what you did, it was more about how much you felt inside for the person who could steal your breath away with nothing more than a look.

Reluctantly Peyton turned her head and broke her lips free and gasped for air. She kept her arms around Brooke's shoulders not wanting to let go completely, but as Brooke began dropping wet kisses onto her neck she had to work hard a stifling a moan of appreciation.

_God, she's not playing fair._

"Breakfast...ugh..."

Brooke grinned into Peyton's neck and tugged at a patch of skin with her teeth and almost laughed out load as the blonde groaned.

"Hm?" She asked against Peyton's throat, she was disappointed that Peyton had gotten dressed while she'd been showering but that didn't stop her snaking a hand beneath her t-shirt to scratch the small of Peyton's back.

"Ah," Peyton had to swallow hard to try and regain focus. Then she remembered. "Cold. Breakfast. It's getting cold." She dipped her head down and captured Brooke's lips, invading her mouth in a heated kiss before pulling away and out of Brooke's arms before they could hold her in place.

Brooke sighed as Peyton escaped, she watched the blonde panting for a moment before pouting as she realised Peyton wouldn't be returning to continue that kiss anytime soon.

_Shame._

"So, breakfast?" Brooke asked softly which seemed to settle Peyton more as the blonde smiled at her and took her hand.

"Yeah." Peyton said. "I made you breakfast."

Accepting the moment had passed, at least for now, Brooke allowed herself to be guided by the hand out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Brooke stopped and blinked as she was assaulted with the smells of pancakes and coffee.

_Peyton had actually cooked without burning the place to the ground._

A smile broke out across her face as she stared at the food. There was also juice and a plate of muffins as well as toast and jelly.

Peyton glanced nervously at Brooke as she paused in the kitchen. Her hands were sweaty but she didn't want to let go of Brooke just yet. "I hope it's all edible," She said jokingly. "I just wanted to-"

Brooke cut her off with a kiss. "It's lovely. Thank you."

Peyton beamed at her even as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, wouldn't want all that effort to go to waste now would we?" Brooke asked as she led Peyton over to the breakfast and they both sat down. She had to laugh when Peyton reluctantly let go of her hand only to pout in disappointment.

_God, how did I get so lucky._ Brooke shook her head and shared a smile with the blonde before cutting into the mound of pancakes in front of her.

"These are great Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed around a mouthful.

Peyton shrugged casually but she was enormously pleased that Brooke seemed to like the food. It wasn't much by any stretch of the imagination, but she'd just wanted to do something nice for Brooke after last night.

"Here."

Peyton turned her head and was met by a forkful of pancakes as Brooke held them towards her. Grinning she accepted the offer and then leaned over in the hopes of a kiss which Brooke granted before they both eased apart and just smiled at each other.

It was going to be a great day.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Sorry for the extended delay I'd give you all an excuse but I doubt you'd believe me ;)

I just can't be trusted. I did warn you guys about that didn't I?

Well then no complaints please.

Hope you guys are all well and I'll try to do better next time.

Thanks for reading!


	56. Chapter 56

**Part 56**

Peyton carefully put her car into park, and by carefully she meant in her attempt not to dislodge Brooke's hand from her leg, not caring so much that she was executing a far from perfect parallel park.

She licked her lips and debated on whether or not she should turn off the ignition and get them out and into the hospital. Where there were people. Lots of people. All of whom would, she hoped, prevent her from making a complete fool of herself with Brooke.

_It's not my fault, nuh huh, it's Brooke's. Completely and entirely Brooke's fault._

Peyton was innocent.

Brooke grinned as she looked over at Peyton and saw her white knuckle the steering wheel.

She bit her lip and let her hand drift further up the blonde's thigh, curious as to what reaction she'd get.

Peyton swallowed and clenched her jaw together as those fingers worked themselves closer to the apex of her legs. _Totally all Brooke's fault._ She was however enjoying Brooke's attentions no matter how distracting and tempting they continued to be.

With the strength of her willpower being tested she congratulated herself for having so far resisted to give in, they had an appointment to keep after all, and what if she was reading it all wrong anyway, how would Brooke take it?

In another day in another time, with all those adorable gazes Brooke had been sending her all morning, they never would have made it out of the apartment. Peyton would have dragged her back to their bedroom and not let her go until she'd done many, many unspeakable things to her.

But no, she was being good and so here they were, at the hospital, on time even.

_Miracle of miracles._

Brooke's eyebrows contracted as she realised Peyton was lost in her own thoughts and was no longer paying attention to her wandering fingers. She smirked and decided to see how far she could get before the blonde was snapped back to reality.

"Hey! Hands!" Peyton yelped as she made a grab for Brooke's hand and forced it back towards its owner. She scowled at the giggling brunette. "Meanie." She muttered crossing her arms and trying to sound offended but the blush working its way up her cheeks ruined it slightly.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said not looking the least bit repentant.

Peyton snorted and turned to Brooke with a raised eyebrow and soon they were both laughing and the tension dissipated.

Peyton shook her head and pulled out her keys. "Come on, let's get in there before you cause me any more trouble."

"Me?" Brooke questioned before popping her trusty baseball cap into place and getting out as Peyton made her way around the car to her.

"Yes you." Peyton repeated, wrapping her arm around Brooke and helping her cross the road. She knew the brunette was still having some pain putting her full weight on her bad leg and so wanted to make it easier for Brooke without her friend having to ask.

Brooke sighed as she leant into the blonde and searched around them just in case there were any reporters around. There didn't seem to be but it never hurt to be vigilant. She was still far from ready to talk to anyone about her attack, and she didn't want Peyton to face any questions either.

xxxxxxxxxx

Haley eyed her husband as he seemed to struggle with the bags in his hands as he collected her things now that she'd officially been released by the doctors. She considered offering to help but she was just too happy at getting to leave that she was halfway out her room before Nathan had finished picking up her things.

"You know, seeing as we'll probably be back fairly soon, I'm sure they'd let you keep some of this around here somewhere." She said with a grin as he looked to have gotten the situation under control without her help.

Nathan shot her a look, but eventually pulled his cell phone from his pocket without dropping anything. "I'm telling you," He said as he checked for any new message from his mom who was supposed to have shown up by now to drive them home. "One more smart remark like that and I'll pay them to keep you in." He warned.

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. "Sure honey."

Nathan sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "You wanna wait up here, or head on down? I'm not sure where exactly my mom plans on parking up, knowing her it could be anywhere."

Haley chuckled as his comment saved her from voicing her own opinion which wasn't far off Nathan's. "Let's just go down, if she doesn't show up soon I'm flagging down a cab." She insisted as she eagerly continued on towards the bank of elevators and pressed the button a few times.

"That won't make it get here any faster."

Haley blinked her eyelashes at her husband. "But it makes me feel like it does, so be nice and just leave me to my delusions, okay?"

Nathan leaned closer, checking her eyes. "You sure no one gave you any drugs?" He asked before grinning at her as she snorted and pressed the call button again.

"No, but next time they better load me up." She replied. For so-called false labour she had been in an incredible amount of pain. "Ah, finally!" She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. "You coming?"

Nathan shook his head but obediently got in and this time ignored the constant button pressing.

It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxx

"You know where this doctor's office is?" Peyton asked as they passed through accident and emergency.

"Is that a trick question?" Brooke asked.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her best friend as they ventured further into the hospital, walking past nurses and porters wheeling a patient off to some other department.

Brooke smiled at her innocently. "Okay then, well, as far as I was led to believe it was here...in the hospital, if that's any help to you. But really Peyton, you should know this, you drove us."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

Brooke giggled. "Fine, it's an office on the first floor."

"You're a pain Brooke."

"Why thank you!" Brooke chirped back happily as she threaded her arm through Peyton's.

The blonde snorted. "Only you would take that as a compliment." But she smiled at the brunette.

"Which was how you meant it." Brooke quickly answered back.

Peyton gave up knowing she wasn't going to win, and really, she was just pleased at how well Brooke seemed to be taking the hospital visit. It was a clear departure from how miserable she had been as she recovered from her injuries.

Peyton studied the brunette and was convinced after a while that Brooke wasn't faking her current good mood. "You're awful happy for someone about to be faced with a stranger with sharp instruments in their hands."

"Thanks." Brooke replied giving Peyton a wink before continuing with, "I think it's all down to the hot blonde I'm sleeping with."

Peyton bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as they turned onto another corridor and passed a reception area. "Anyone I know?"

Brooke scoffed and made a face. "You think I want my secret to happiness to get out?" She asked before pulling them to a stop. "I'd be fighting people off you with a stick." She murmured before pouting.

Peyton was a sucker for that doe-eyed look. "Can't have that now can we?" She replied softly, warmed that she obviously hadn't gotten last night or this morning wrong in Brooke's eyes. She stared into those eyes for a moment, forgetting that they were in the middle of a hospital and no longer in the privacy of their apartment. But she wouldn't have cared anyway as she drew closer and spoke from the heart just before she captured those waiting lips with her own, "I love you."

xxxxxxxx

Nathan frowned when Haley stopped in front of him that was until he noticed the pair standing kissing in front of her. He moved to stand next to his wife who was grinning at the pair. "Aww, remember when we kissed like that? Like there wasn't a soul around and we weren't blocking people from leaving?"

Haley slapped the back of her hand against his stomach as Brooke pulled away from Peyton and glanced at them sheepishly. "Quiet you, or need I remind you that's how you got me in this condition in the first place?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at her husband who took a step back from her.

"No darling, I know it's all my fault."

Haley nodded. "Good boy." She replied, smiling at how fun it was that Nathan had come to accept his place so early in their marriage. It bode well for their future, especially now that their son was soon to be given the commanding role in their lives for oh, the next fifteen years or so.

"You have him so well trained Hales, did you use treats or the old fashioned choke collar?" Peyton asked as took in her old boyfriend, his arms full standing obediently behind Haley like a good little puppy. It still amazed the blonde that this was the same guy that used to regularly show up at her house purely for sex, no talking required.

"Why?" Haley asked, her eyes twinkling as she looked at the blonde before eyeing Brooke. "Does Brooke need some pointers?" She asked Peyton with a tilt of her head.

"OH!" Nathan cried out before laughing as Peyton blushed.

Brooke bit her lip and didn't dare to look at Peyton. "Everything okay Hales?" She asked her pregnant friend, if it wasn't for the smiles she would have been more concerned with bumping into the married couple in a hospital.

"Yeah, really, there's no need for you guys to show up now, it was a false alarm." Haley told them.

"False alarm?" Peyton repeated then figured it out. "Oh! You thought you were having the baby!"

Brooke's eye widened in shock as Haley nodded, but then the hurt set in that this was the first she or Peyton were hearing about it. _Guess they didn't want us there. _She thought sadly.

"Yeah," Nathan snorted. "You guys lucked out when Lucas couldn't get through to you, would have been a wasted night." He said to the pair.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered quietly enough that only Peyton managed to hear the name pass her lips.

"Ah...yeah, but we had, Brooke has, an appointment here soon, so we thought we might catch you, just to say hi." Peyton said hoping Haley and Nathan couldn't tell she and Brooke had no idea what she was talking about. Lucas hadn't called them at all. "So everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Haley replied. "This one just wanted to steal some of the limelight for himself. False alarm." She explained before looking at Brooke with a touch of concern, hoping her appointment wasn't anything too serious, but was reluctant to ask too many questions given how awkward it had been the last time she'd seen the pair. She'd text Peyton later and hopefully find out.

"But at least now we've had a dry run, the real thing shouldn't be so scary." Nathan added.

"Says you." Haley said with a disgusted snort. She was after all the one that was having to go through the pains of giving birth, and she wasn't fooling herself any longer, it was going to be very painful. _One day it be worth it, Junior, maybe you can find the cure for cancer? That should about cover it. _She thought as she rubbed her hand gently over the movement she could feel coming from her son.

Nathan just sighed next to her, knowing better than to try and give a reply to comments like that.

Peyton looked impressed. "You do have him trained well." She didn't pay attention to his scowl as she placed her hand in the small of Brooke's back, wanting to get her friend away from the pair before it was revealed that they hadn't know Haley had been taken here last night. "But next time I expect results, no middle of the night calls unless you're going to having a screaming, crying bundle of joy in your arms at the end of it."

Nathan gave her a look. "We'll try and remember that."

"Good." Peyton replied then started to ease passed them with Brooke in front of her. "We'll probably see you guys at school later."

Haley nodded then she looked at Brooke. "Not that you need it or anything but good luck with your appointment." She offered her friend recalling the last time she'd seen her friend in here, it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Thanks." Brooke muttered but her mind wasn't really on what Haley had said and she just let Peyton guide her.

"Bye guys." Nate said, his eyes repeating Haley's wish of good luck.

Peyton smiled as best as could at the pair and shifted her grip on Brooke to her hand and tugged her away from their friends. Inside she was boiling over in anger, she couldn't believe Lucas had been that petty with her, that he'd use Haley as some kind of pawn in his childish behaviour.

She glanced over at Brooke as they slowly made their way over to the elevator. The brunette pressed the button but remained silent. Peyton was sure that wasn't a good sign. Her best friend had acted fairly normal with Nathan and Haley just now, enough so that they hadn't noticed, but Peyton could tell she was hurting by the snub.

They may not be on speaking terms, may no longer be friends at all for that matter, but was it really asking too much for a phone call when their friend thought she had gone into labour?

Apparently it was.

Peyton flinched as the doors in front of her opened with a ding. With a sigh she walked into the lift and pressed the button for the floor Brooke had her appointment on. As she stood back and the doors closed Brooke borrowed into her arms.

"That was rotten." Brooke mumbled against her. "I can't believe he did that."

Peyton just held her tighter. She could believe it. It was such a childish thing to do, and while she could understand Lucas being upset with her, she hated that this was the way he tried to get back at her. It was totally uncalled for but no doubt he'd have a perfectly reasonable excuse for not calling them.

Sooner than she wanted them to, the doors opened again and Peyton had to let Brooke go in order to step out of the elevator. "Come on, let's get this over with, maybe we might have time to head home before going to school."

Brooke sighed, her arm staying around Peyton as she looked around for the right way to go.

Suddenly things didn't seem so bright anymore.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**

With the start of the World Cup I was worried I'd have to put this off even longer but what can I say, so far it's sucked! So many hours of my life wasted, grr! But you Yankees did me proud! Showing up the overhyped English team, well done! You have no idea what it's like listening to those commentators go on and on about they'll meet this team in the next round and that team in the semis...unbelievable.

And breathe...

Thanks for reading!

Anyone BUT England :P


	57. Chapter 57

**Part 57**

Brooke held the front of the hospital gown tight against her chest as a pair of cold hands touched the area of scarring on her back.

"All done." The doctor said finally, taking his hands off Brooke one final time and snapping his gloves off, disposing of them in the yellow bin next to the examination table Brooke was up on. He nodded to the nurse then came around to the front of his patient. "I'll leave you to get dressed and meet you in my office. Just walk straight in when you get there."

Brooke nodded at him then watched as he walked out the door. The nurse who'd actually been the one removing all her stitches gave her a reassuring smile as she gathered her instrument tray and left through a different door.

"So," Peyton said grateful for the opportunity to get closer to her girlfriend. It had been hard to watch Brooke from her seat while the doctor and nurse worked on her when all she'd really wanted was to be over here holding Brooke's hand. "Glad that's over?" She asked helping Brooke struggle with replacing her clothes.

"Yeah." Brooke replied listlessly. She wasn't feeling at her best after bumping into Nathan and Haley. It bothered her that Lucas was still so obviously angry with them. And he didn't even know yet that she'd stolen Peyton from him.

Just like Haley, Lucas had a way of making her feel bad about herself. The only problem now was that he had good reason to be upset with her he just didn't know it yet.

xxxxxxx

Peyton grasped Brooke's hand tightly as they sat in front of the doctor. One thing Peyton liked about the young doctor was that if he was surprised by her presence throughout Brooke's appointment, he'd never shown it.

She'd expected him to mention Brooke's parents, or a responsible adult but he'd just gotten on explaining to Brooke what was to happen. She actually liked him.

Peyton had also briefly worried that Shannon would some how be here, but she hadn't.

"Well as I said in the other room, everything looks to be going just fine." Doctor Michael Stone said after closing Brooke's file on his desk. "Are there any questions or concerns you'd like to bring up." He looked from Brooke to Peyton at that.

Brooke shook her head.

"Okay." He drew out sending one last look at the blonde accompanying his patient. A note in Brooke's file had indicated she was her primary care giver. He'd called one of his colleagues yesterday to confirm that, he hadn't worked in Tree Hill for long but he'd treated more than his fair share of residents and from what he'd seen the Davis' were the exception not the rule when it came to good parenting.

Peyton shrugged back at the doctor. If Brooke wasn't saying anything Peyton wasn't going to.

Michael sighed and leaned forward, his arms on his desk. "If you do have anything crop up, unexpected pain...anything, then just call and I'll see you first thing." He said giving his young patient a smile. "Other than your physio once a week, I'll see you back in two weeks." He informed them taking out his diary and marking out an appointment time. He asked Brooke if the time suited her and she nodded so he buzzed his secretary to write out Brooke's card.

Brooke thought that was it and started to stand.

"One more thing." Doctor Stone said causing Brooke and Peyton to sit back down. "I know it's still a while off but I know you're in the middle of finals, well do you have plans for after summer?" He asked. He watched his young charge shift in her seat, the blonde girl watching her every move. "It's just I can put you in touch with people I know if I can, depending on where you end up."

Peyton did her best not to react as she figured out he was talking about going to college. She swallowed nervously and studied her girlfriend. They hadn't really got around to that conversation yet. She had no idea what Brooke's plans were, or if she even had any.

"I haven't...that's still kind of up in the air at the moment." Brooke muttered.

Michael gave her a look only doctors could and stood up, indicating that now they were finished. "Okay, but if that changes let me know, I'm happy to help recommend someone if I can." He walked over to the door and opened it for the pair. "Miss Davis, Miss Sawyer." He nodded goodbye to them then watched until they'd collected Brooke's appointment card for her next visit then leave, before approaching Janice his secretary, or his assistant as she preferred to be called, and leaning against her desk.

The middle aged woman behind the computer screen on her desk eyed her boss before saying, "Poor kid." The two girls he'd just seen were young enough to be her grandchildren, and no matter how many times she wanted to strangle them, she wouldn't want anyone to go through what that girl had on her own. "And just where are those parents of hers?" She asked raising both of her eyebrows up meaningfully as the handsome young man she worked for sighed.

"She'll do fine, Janice."

Snorting in disbelief Janice turned her attention back to the file she was writing up for her boss. "We'll see, we'll see."

Knowing he'd been dismissed by the older woman Michael headed back to his own work, sitting down behind his desk to get ready to see his next follow up patient. But as he lifted Brooke's file to return it to the horrors that was Janice's filing system, he couldn't help opening it one more time.

_Ideal candidate for reconstructive surgery. _Scribbled beside that note was a comment stating Brooke had refused to be referred to a specialist in Charlotte. Although it also mentioned that the subject should be brought up once the majority of healing had occurred in six to twelve months when Brooke might think differently.

_Uncooperative during session with Dr Whitehall. _Sara Whitehall was one of the hospitals psychiatrists, about as old as his secretary but extremely good at her job. Sara had commented that Brooke had answered most of her questions but refused others specific to her attack. At the end of her report which measured six pages, Sara had been more than happy that Brooke wasn't a risk to herself or anyone else.

Given what he'd seen today Michael agreed with her assessment. Brooke appeared a little down but that wasn't unexpected.

Down near the bottom of the next page was the comment he was looking for.

_No contact from parents. Unless directed by Ms Davis, first point of contact should be Ms P. Sawyer._

It listed her number too. But it was the fact it was written by a nurse and not a doctor that really got his attention. It was co-signed by the ward manager from SITU. Now he had checked through her file and it already had Peyton Sawyer down as a contact and that she held a POA for Brooke Davis, so the fact that one of the nurses had felt the need to add that comment to her notes was very interesting.

But also incredibly sad at the same time.

Michael closed the file over and put it away. As he sat down again his eyes caught the picture on his desk of the day he married, one of the best moments of his life. A grin unconsciously covered his face as he looked at that picture and remembered twirling her in his arms at the end of their first dance. Less than two years ago now and it was still the best day of his life. He played with the solid gold band adorning his left hand. They were only now talking about children with them both settled into new jobs. It was finally the right time.

Michael picked up his cell phone and sent his wife a quick text message, before Janice buzzed him.

No matter how important and time consuming his job could be, he'd never let a day go by without letting the people he loved know he was thinking about them.

xxxxxx

Peyton kept her head down as she wrote out sentence after sentence as she explained in detail her thoughts on the passage of text she was analysing for English Lit. Brooke was sitting across from her going much slower but that was good. That was what Peyton was hoping for. She needed time and she'd only get that by finishing first.

The blonde eyed her watch, she didn't have long but she was almost through with the last section. Once she had inked down onto the paper the rest of her thoughts she folded the booklet over and looked up on to be met by Principal Turner eyeing her from the corner of the room.

"Done." She said holding her paper out to him.

Turner slowly walked over and took it. It surprised him to see Peyton so eager to be kicked out of his room and away from Brooke given the blonde's reaction last time. But it wasn't his place to comment. "You've checked it? You still have nearly half and hour remaining." He pointed out.

Peyton shrugged and stood up. "It's done."

"Okay then," He went over and opened his office door. "You can wait for Brooke out here."

Brooke frowned as she watched her best friend practically run out of the room.

"How about you?" Turner asked stepping closer to the desk Brooke was using, his desk. "All done?"

Brooke's eyes widened, she was barely half way through her paper. Eyes back down on her work, Brooke continued from where she'd left it before Peyton's voice had stopped her mid-sentence.

"Well at least one of is trying." Turner muttered going back over to his perch to wait out the rest of the allocated exam time.

Brooke winced. She was trying but school just wasn't really her thing, it never had been.

Like maths.

She sighed thinking about how she'd managed to pass that class and the cost a good friend was baring the brunt of because of her.

Her breathing deepened and her heart picked up speed as she set her pen down. "Principal Turner?"

Turner frowned and walked around to stand in front of his student. "Yes?" Going by the look and her face she wasn't about to ask for a bathroom break.

"We need to talk."

xxxxxxx

Peyton stalked through the school on a mission. She ignored the younger students still getting on with classes, and the security goons walking around the halls along with the teachers that wished her well.

She was only looking for one person and she knew exactly where to find him.

The gym hall.

Arriving she paused at the entrance.

_Figures he's the only one here. _Lucas Scott was throwing free throws in at the far end of the hall as if he didn't have a care in the world. There was a time when Peyton would have thought he was just completely confident in his studies, but now all she saw was his arrogance. She knew without a doubt, even given last night, Haley would be in the library somewhere with her head stuck in a book or her revision notes, trying to cram that last little detail into her mind, just in case.

But not Lucas.

English was Lucas' best subject, even being in the AP class he probably didn't think he'd have a problem passing with top marks.

_I hope he fails!_

As the ball hit the rim of the hoop and bounced away to the side causing Lucas to run it down, he spotted Peyton in the doorway as he was about to head back for another try.

"Peyton?" He called out, his head tilting to the side as he studied her.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked angry. That didn't stop him approaching of course, he was used to her looking like this, it had been the norm during the Nathan months.

There was something about the pain she hid that called to him, made him want to fix.

"Everything okay?" He asked stopping out of reach. The memory of her hitting him was still fresh in his mind. It always paid to be cautious around Peyton Sawyer, she often did the unexpected.

He waited, his eyes narrowing at her but she didn't say anything.

"Peyton?" He tried again.

She hated the way he looked at her, like he was trying to figure her out. She had no idea why it seemed so hard for him, anyone with half a brain could see she was angry. What needed working out?

"You're are supposed to be Haley best mate, Christ Lucas, your her brother-in-law!" She barked at him. She waited for the light to switch on and his expression to clear, but it never did. "Last night. According to the grapevine you called us?"

"Oh." He muttered looking away from her.

"Yeah, oh!"

He looked at her in guilt. He'd been regretting that decision all night, he should have just told Nathan he'd forgot in all the excitement. His mother had her say several times since he'd gone home from the hospital.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking straight last night." He tried to explain.

Peyton couldn't believe that he was trying to make it sound better than what it was. He had purposely left her and Brooke out of Haley giving birth. The only reason she wasn't screaming at him was because Haley hadn't really gone into labour last night.

"Don't lie to my face Lucas, you knew exactly what you were doing last night." She replied stepping closer and poking a finger into his chest. "Of all the childish, immature things to do!"

"I know." He agreed, bowing his head slightly.

Peyton laughed at him. "You know? You don't know shit Lucas. You don't even care about anyone but yourself. Last night was about Haley, not you! But no, still had to turn it around and have it be about what you wanted." She sneered at him. "Well you know what Lucas? I give up." She threw her hands out to the side dismissively. "I'm done. I don't know who you are anymore, and I don't care." She continued. "But you stay out of my life and you stay away from Brooke."

With that parting shot Peyton spun on her heel to leave only to find Haley and Nathan in her way.

Haley's mouth was hanging open having heard most of Peyton's last tirade. "One of you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked looking at the pair. She'd come to meet up with Lucas before their exam started now that Nathan had finished hers and she could leave the care and safety of the nurses' room. The only place he had been willing to leave her while he sat his exam. She could hardly believe the scene that greeted her as arrived at the gym hall.

"Ask Lucas." Peyton instructed, easing Haley to the side before leaving the three Scott's together.

Haley knew there was no point in trying to prevent Peyton from leaving. She was surprised the blonde was willing to be away from Brooke, she was almost as overprotective as her husband was.

Which meant she had to have had a damn good reason.

"Lucas?"

xxxxxxx

Lucas wanted to slam the door closed as he entered his bedroom, he just knew he'd screwed that last section of his exam up. But making too much noise would cause his mom to come in and ask what was wrong.

He let out a groan of frustration before dropping face first onto his bed.

He knew what was wrong, Peyton was screwing with his life again.

As his anger built once more he pushed himself up off the bed. If he stayed here he'd end up getting into an argument with his mom over something, he didn't want that because she was stressed enough as it was and it wouldn't be good for the baby.

He blew out a breath and twisted his neck back and forth in and effort to relax some.

When he felt he was calm enough he left his room in. His running bottoms were in with the wash his mom had put on this morning, going out for a jog with nothing to bother him sounded like his idea of heaven right now.

He turned into the kitchen, spotting Karen sat at the table. "Mom you dried my grey bottoms?" He asked walking up behind her.

Karen snivelled and used the ratty tissue she held to wipe at her nose. "What? Oh yeah." She said before wiping her hands over her face. "There on the couch, I was just about to put them away with the rest of your things."

Lucas frowned at the tone in her voice. "Have you been crying?" He asked coming around to face her.

Karen laughed off his worried look. "Oh don't mind me."

Lucas didn't look convinced, he could still see the wet stains on her cheeks. "Are you okay? Did something-" He paused when he took in what was laying on the table. It was his manuscript, the finished version he'd only just printed out a few days ago.

In the subsequent drama that had overtaken his life he'd completely forgotten about it. He picked it up and waved it at his mother. "What are you doing with this?"

Karen didn't understand why he'd be upset at her reading it, it was a beautiful piece of writing. "I found it when I was putting your-"

"You had no right going through my things!" He shouted.

Flatfooted, Karen didn't know what to say. She didn't think he had any need to hide it away. "Lucas that, what you've written, it was amazing to read that. I'm so proud of you." She said.

He ignored the accolades because to him the paper in his hand was nothing but a lie. A cruel joke that he wanted no part of. "Yeah, you think so?" He asked his mother tossing the stapled bundle of pages back onto the table. "You can keep it then mom, read it to the baby like any other fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Karen questioned, the book was Lucas' own words of what had happened to him in his life in the last few months. The shooting, Keith's death, basketball, his illness, all of that was true, there wasn't any fiction in it.

Lucas stood there rigid, his eyes brimming with hatred. "Well what would you call it, none of it's real. You read the bit where I get the shot and the trophy and the girl but what about the bit about my brother being a cheat or the girl breaking my heart...or Dan Scott abandoning his second family this time around! None of that's in there."

"Lucas." Karen's heart ached at the pain her son was in. She wondered if he even knew he was crying as he stood there.

"Just...bin it, burn it...I don't care." He instructed as he turned away from her and began walking back to his room. "I just never want to see it again."

He slammed his door closed but Karen didn't even flinch.

Karen sighed and covered her mouth with her hands. She had no idea when her son stopped talking to her about the goings on in his life. But it wasn't too late yet. Gingerly she stood up, her hands going first to the table and then to the wall to aid her balance as she headed for her son's room.

She knew he hadn't been happy lately but with everything else going on she'd just left him to sort it out on his own, thinking he'd come to her if he needed to. Now it was time Lucas talked about it, whether he wanted to or not. It wasn't health to let things built up to a point like this.

Just as she took a step along the hallway, a pain across her stomach caused her to double over in agony. Alarm turned to tranquillity as she recognised the cramping of child birth. She tried to breathe through it until it eased enough for her to straighten up.

_Wasn't this bad with Lucas._

"Argh!" Just before she could call out for her son a second more painful contraction brought her to her knees. She groaned in pain and fear as her mind cried out that something was wrong.

"Lucas!" She shouted, or at least she hoped she shouted. But she didn't have time to try again as darkness and the pain of a further contraction clouded her mind.

xxxxxxx

**AN/ **Lucas chapters are always a pain to write :( sorry for the wait and the news that the next part will be heavy Lucas-y too :sigh: can't be helped.

Try my best to update soon.

Thanks for reading!


	58. Chapter 58

**For juicetroop82 for shoving that mirror under my nose to check if I was still breathing, I am (see?) and look just for you an update!**

**Yay!**

**Don't read it all at once ;)**

**Remember Lucas, Lucas, Lucas... lol**

**No please...enjoy!**

**Part 58**

Laughing as she tried to finish off her Kuai-tiao rat na, a Thai rice noodle dish with beef, Peyton couldn't believe what she'd just been told. Brooke had been the one that cheated from the stolen term paper Haley had been sacked as a tutor over. "And Turner was just...okay with it?"

"Well no." Brooke replied still focused on her dinner. "But what could he do really?"

Peyton laughed again as she pictured Turner attempting to apologise to Rachel.

"So what happens now?" Peyton asked getting up and taking her empty carton and dumping it in the kitchen bin before pulling out one of the left over beers from the party, her second of the night, and sitting back down while Brooke continued eating. She would have offered the brunette a beer but they'd already ruled Brooke out because of her medication.

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders as her mouth was full.

"Is he going to let Rachel complete the year out then?" Peyton wondered aloud. With Rachel kicked out she hadn't been able to graduate from high school along with the rest of them. She would have had to get her GED if she hadn't wanted to repeat the year at a different school.

Peyton eyed her girlfriend as a more serious thought occurred to her. "Are you going to be in trouble?" Technically being as it was Brooke and not Rachel that had cheated on the test Brooke should be facing expulsion.

Brooke got up and disposed of her empty carton now that she was finished. She hadn't been worried about what would happen to her, she'd just wanted to do the right thing by Rachel. The girl had taken her in and pretty much looked after her when Brooke had no one else to turn to, the least Brooke could do for her was let her graduate.

"Turner has to talk to the school board, don't know what they'll decide to do but Rachel should be in the clear now." Brooke replied picking up her bottle of water and dropping down into the corner of the couch and tossing her feet up into Peyton's lap.

Peyton grinned and downed a mouthful of beer before placing the bottle down on the floor and turning her attention to the wiggling toes. "Your leg holding up?" Peyton inquired as she started a massage.

"Why?" Brooke asked with a grin. "You offering more than a foot massage?"

Peyton giggled and nodded, turning her head to meet Brooke's gaze as her fingers continued their work. "I just might be."

"Lucky me." Brooke muttered then leant her head back and closed her eyes. She loved when Peyton did this, there was an obvious intimacy about it but it was something they'd both done for each other since they joined the cheerleading squad. There was a constant need to practise routines and just generally stay in very good shape, which led to lost of aches and pains. And there were no better hands than Peyton Sawyer's, not that anyone else on the team could back Brooke up on such a claim, the blonde had never offered her services to any of the other girls.

That thought made Brooke grin, even with their falling out over Lucas, Peyton remained as distant with the rest of the squad as she always had been. It wasn't really a big thing but to Brooke it was another indicator that there was more to their friendship than was 'normal', whatever normal meant.

"You're good at that." Brooke murmured.

Peyton grinned and kept her firm touches going. The television was on at a music channel but the sound was down low as it was more for background noise than anything. "I've got mad skills."

Brooke laughed as Peyton tried to sound like Skills. "That you have." She happily agreed as Peyton slapped at her feet to indicate she was done and shifted to sit cross legged on the couch facing the blonde.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Peyton asks as she picks up and finishes off the last of her beer.

"Want another?" Brooke asks taking the empty bottle from Peyton's hand and getting up.

Peyton turns her head to watch her girlfriend not sure of her answer. She wouldn't mind another but as Brooke wasn't drinking she didn't really want to get drunk. "Umm..."

Brooke smirked and pulled a beer from the fridge and handing it to the blonde as she sat down and picked up the remote to flick through the channels.

"You sure you don't mind?" Peyton asked just holding the bottle.

"Nope." Brooke answered her face on the television as she tried to find something worth watching. It wasn't like they needed to study, she didn't have any finals tomorrow just a meeting with Turner and Peyton had an Art final in the afternoon which Brooke was sure she'd ace with no effort at all.

The brunette sighed as she couldn't find much to get excited over and watching a dvd she'd probably seen ten times already didn't really appeal to her, finally she settled on a channel showing the film Juno which was already part of the way into the film.

That decided she leant back and shifted closer to Peyton who still hadn't opened her beer. Brooke gave the bottle a look then lifted her gaze up to Peyton who was already looking very relaxed if her grin was anything to go by.

"I'm beginning to think you might be trying to get me drunk young lady!" Peyton accused her jokingly.

Brooke placed a hand in the centre of her chest and plastered on her best innocent look. "Would I do that?"

Peyton laughed. "Yes!" But with a wink from Brooke she shrugged and opened the beer then placed her free hand around Brooke to pull her in close.

Brooke snuggled in closer and smirked to herself as she turned to watch the remainder of the film. She wasn't really trying to get Peyton drunk, she just felt with everything going on it wouldn't hurt to let the blonde have a night where she didn't have anything to worry about and could just let their problems go for a while.

Peyton suddenly realised she had a thing for brunette's as the main character's sarcasm began to appeal to her in a way she'd never considered before. "She's kinda cute." She muttered from behind Brooke, who at some point had shifted to rest her head in her lap and then sneakily pulled her down with the offer of a kiss. It had to have been the alcohol, the reason she'd submitted so easily, or maybe she wasn't the only one with skills.

Brooke turned to the blonde who was now comfortably sprawled behind her as they both lay down on the couch and gave her a look before turning back around.

"What?" Peyton asked. "I was just saying."

"Yeah, well at least you weren't talking about the guy." Brooke muttered feeling her face contort into a scowl she knew wasn't warranted, Peyton had just made an off-handed comment, there was absolutely no reason to be jealous or upset over it. None.

Peyton grinned as she heard the mumblings from Brooke but made sure not to laugh, she was perfectly aware of just how mercurial the brunette's temper could be. Listening to her huff out a breath and make another comment directed at Canadian's Peyton felt for the remote and turned off the television to prevent Brooke's mood souring any more.

"We were watching that."

"And now we aren't." Peyton replied as Brooke shifted around in her arms to face her. Smiling she threaded her fingers through the strands of Brooke's soft hair, studying her face as she did so. "You're cute when you're jealous B. Davis."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I am not-"

Peyton silenced her with a kiss. She had been trying to reassure Brooke not set her off. She pulled back and bit her lip waiting to see if she'd managed to calm the brunette down any. She sighed deeply when the annoyance disappeared from those chocolate brown eyes and was replaced by something much more pleasant. Arousal.

That she could definitely deal with.

Her arms shifted and tightened around Brooke to hold her in place, the small couch wasn't really designed to hold two people lying down and she didn't want to risk Brooke falling off. The added bonus was the pair of lips that were now temptingly close once again, she didn't even try and resist, pressing her lips to Brooke's and kissing her, slowly at first wanting to take her time, but then Brooke started kissing her back and soon they were both lost.

Brooke wasn't sure how long they spent kissing but when she felt her own hand work its way below the waistband of the blonde's jeans she forced herself to stop before things got too far.

She wasn't ready for more and she didn't want to upset Peyton by leading her on.

Moving her hand to up a few inches to the small of Peyton's back Brooke slowed down the heated kiss they were sharing until finally they separated and Peyton released a raged sigh into her neck.

She knew Peyton had gotten pretty worked up and she wasn't fairing much better.

"Sorry." She whispered hugging the blonde to her.

Peyton laughed and pushed up to stare down at Brooke. "Seriously, you're apologising?" She asked incredulously. "I'm not upset Brooke, and I'm not angry. Horny maybe," She admitted with a giggle that made Brooke smile. "But this isn't just about me, you're running this show babe, you say no we stop – end of, okay?" She told her girlfriend as she stared down at her.

Brooke couldn't say anything due to the intensity of the look Peyton was giving her by the end of that sentence so she nodded her head as best she could. She hadn't ever feared Peyton wouldn't stop if she asked her to, she just...worried that her body would want something she wasn't sure she could handle right now. Not emotionally anyway. Physically she was more than capable of taking things further but her head just wasn't there yet.

Peyton studied Brooke a little more before seeming satisfied that everything was okay between them, then settled back down against the brunette. "Good." She mumbled into Brooke's ear and let her fingers go back to a favoured pastime of their own which was to busy themselves ordering the strands of Brooke's hair in a way that made sense only to them. She loved touching Brooke. It didn't matter in what way, hold hands, brushing shoulders or touching her hair, she loved it all.

It was a privilege she'd earned with years of friendship.

A right given to her as Brooke's girlfriend.

She grinned to herself as she considered the possibility that perhaps she was a tiny bit, but just a tiny bit mind you, drunk.

"What's that look for?" Brooke asked shifting around carefully so that they were face to face.

Payton laughed then rested her head against Brooke's. "I'm over thinking."

"Aww, does your head hurt?" Brooke asked sympathetically while wondering if Peyton had gotten drunk on the three or four beers she'd had. That wasn't much by their usual standards when they partied so Brooke hadn't thought that a couple of beers would be too much for the blonde. Maybe that last bottle hadn't been such a good idea.

"Nope." Peyton replied still smiling. "I'm just trying to work out your plan."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. "My _plan_?"

"Yeah. If you'd wanted me blind drunk you would have used spirits, and as I'm far from naked I don't think your aim was to take advantage of me, which, I have to say I find slightly disappointing, not that you need me to be drunk for that. So with that ruled out I can't-"

Brooke tried not to laugh through the kiss but Peyton was so adorable when she was like this that she couldn't help herself.

Plus, the blonde was right.

Brooke eased back and looked at her girlfriend who was smirking and giving her a knowing look.

"Fine!" She admitted and watched a triumphant look flash across Peyton face. "So I might want something from you..."

"But not my body." Peyton couldn't help but mutter playfully, giving the brunette a pout to see if it would get her anything.

It got her a sweet press of Brooke's lips that didn't last nearly as long as either of them would have preferred, but Brooke was trying to explain.

"And I didn't want you to get upset or mad or..." Brooke bit her lip not sure what else to say.

Peyton felt intrigued but she didn't have any idea what Brooke was going on about, or why whatever it was would make her angry at Brooke.

"Close your eyes?" Brooke asked and without any hesitation Peyton did as instructed, but her bottom lip edged out again to point out she wasn't happy with the resulting loss of Brooke in her sight. Brooke rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a quick kiss before getting up off the couch and out of arms that stretched out for her to come back. "Just a minute."

Peyton sighed. She wasn't happy with the lack of Brooke but didn't cross her arms because she didn't want Brooke laughing at her for being so childish. And it wasn't like the brunette could go far it was a small apartment after all.

Peyton's eyes snapped open and she lifted herself up to look over the back of the couch before relaxing back down as she confirmed the front door was still locked and bolted from the inside.

She was back in position with her eyes closed just as Brooke's footsteps returned. She heard some shuffling and something being placed down but she resisted investigating until Brooke told her she could. In the meantime she told herself that no matter what it was she wouldn't get upset with Brooke. Although she didn't understand how that could be possible in the first place it was something Brooke was obviously afraid of.

So Peyton was determined that it just won't happen.

"Okay, you can look now." Brooke said nervously.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly but all she saw was Brooke, who looked paler than she had a few minutes ago. Peyton sat up warily, her eyes glued to Brooke, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't like seeing fear in her girlfriend's eyes, not when it was because of how _she_ might react.

"Brooke?"

Brooke chewed on her lip worried she was about to make a very big mistake, one she would be able to fix. Her eyes darted to the side unconsciously. It was too late now so with a deep breath she'd just have to say it.

"I was...I thought, maybe..."

Peyton had caught the eye movement and had followed Brooke's gaze to her right and what she saw caused the air to rush from her lungs. It was her mother's guitar case.

"You could...play something?" Brooke finally managed to get out. All she could do now was wait and see what Peyton did.

Peyton had heard Brooke but her mind was still trying to make sense of what she'd been asked. Play something? On her mother's guitar? A guitar she hadn't seen out of its case since the day before her mother had died. A guitar she'd never wanted to touch again if it meant her mother wasn't there to watch her play and give out tips on her finger placements or the rhythm of her strumming attempts.

Peyton swallowed back the memories of her childhood and tried desperately just to stay in the here and now, as much as she wished things had been different, there was nothing she could do to change the past. She licked her dry lips and looked at Brooke who looked about ready to pass out.

She did her best to smile at her as she cleared her throat. "At least you know better than to ask me to sing." She said breaking the painful silence that had descended.

Brooke closed her eyes and released the breath she was holding.

"Well, hand it over then." Peyton continued, a smile easier to display this time as she tried to let Brooke know that it was okay.

"Right." Her whole body felt like it had its bones ripped out but Brooke somehow managed to stand and reach over for the case and hand it gently over to Peyton.

Peyton took the case with one hand to rest it beside her on the couch but she captured Brooke's hand as she released it not wanting Brooke to move too far away, and because she could see her girlfriend shaking. The guitar could wait making Brooke feel better about what she'd just done couldn't.

Brooke stayed where she was for a few seconds, wanting to move to the love seat and give Peyton some space while she tried to deal with the idea of playing her mother's guitar once again but Peyton was having none of it. The blonde tugged on her hand and eventually Brooke sighed and gave in.

Peyton grinned and pulled Brooke down into her lap. As Brooke straddled her Peyton's hands found their way around her waist as Brooke's arms slipped over Peyton's shoulders.

The blonde pressed her lips to the exposed skin of Brooke's chest as the neck of her baggy tee sagged down invitingly for her. She felt more than heard Brooke sigh then tighten her hold on her which she responded to by doing the same and just hold the girl in her arms.

They stayed like that for a bit then Peyton asked, "You okay?"

Brooke sighed again then nodded. She was now.

"Good, then hop off and let me strum my stuff for you but don't be expecting to be serenaded." Peyton informed her as she reached out to steady Brooke as she got off her lap.

Brooke giggled and slapped at the blonde. "So romantic."

"Hey!" Peyton warned as Brooke took up residence on the loveseat. "You could have had my body but no you wanted music." Peyton continued with a shake of her head as she tried not to think too hard as she opened the case and ease the guitar out into her hands. It still looked in perfect condition, just the way her mother had kept it.

Inside the case was some picks and sheets of music that she took out as well, placing them on the table in front of her before her attention when back to her mother's pride and joy.

Doing her best not to get too emotional Peyton set the guitar into place on her thigh as her left hand automatically fingered the strings along the neck. She wondered if it was still in tune. Her thumb pulled on each string and her eyes closed as she listen for anything out of tune, a few of the strings needed a small adjustment but it was a good model and it had held it's tuning better than she thought it would have.

Now came the hard part. She knew Brooke was watching her expectantly.

"I'm not sure if I remember this." Peyton admitted sadly holding the instrument lovingly in her hands.

Brooke shook her head. "You remember." She said confidently catching Peyton's gaze as the blonde turned to her. She touched her fingers to the centre of her chest. "When something is so much a part of who you are it doesn't matter how much time passes, its always with you, even if its stayed in the background, its still always been there, you never lost it, it might just take a bit of time to get back to the way it was. But that's okay. You've got the time to find it again."

Peyton drank in the loving look Brooke was giving her, she wanted to wrap it around her and keep it with her always.

Brooke laughed self-consciously. "That was corny."

Peyton grinned at her. She'd thought it was beautiful. Holding the neck of the guitar in her lap she ease up and leaned over to Brooke and kissed her on the lips before sitting back down and putting the guitar back into position. "Just...don't say I didn't warn you."

Brooke couldn't ignore the excitement that erupted in the pit of her stomach as Peyton eyed the sheet of music on the table before her fingers moved along the strings and she lifted the pick to begin to play.

She'd thought she'd never see this day, never see Peyton playing again.

But here it was.

"Want another beer?" She asked as she vaguely recognised the pattern of Peyton's fingers on the strings as something she'd always down with her mother before they started playing any songs. Piano players did the same thing, something about stretching or relaxing the fingers in order to play the notes correctly.

Peyton shrugged. "Why the hell not." She said causing Brooke to get up and head for the kitchen. She winced once Brooke was out of sight and looked at her left hand before muttering. "Or something stronger, it might numb the pain."

"What was that?"

"Hm?" Peyton sighed and stared on another scale exercise. This time it sounded a bit better and wasn't as hard to get her fingers where she wanted them to go. "Oh, I was just saying is there something you want me to play?"

Brooke placed the beer on the table and looked pleased with the question.

"I don't mind. Play anything...oh," Brooke's eyes lit up as she recalled the name of a song Mrs Sawyer had often played for them. "Can you play blowing in the wind?" She asked hopefully.

Peyton flashed her a smile, she loved that song just as much as Brooke did, it was one of her mother's favourites. An important song that held a message that should never be forgotten she often told her.

A hippy song her father had called it and Peyton come to agree but now, years later, she think that maybe her mother was right. It was about war and peace and the right to freedom. Things that were still very much relevant today, nearly fifty years on.

Peyton looked through the music sheets and sure enough there it was. The strumming pattern wasn't all that difficult it was the chord changes Peyton thought she'd have trouble with but she'd played it when she was younger, so she hoped it would come back to her just like Brooke said.

She cleared her throat and gave Brooke a wry look. "You'll just have to excuse the voice."

Brooke grinned thinking that tonight was going to be one of the best she'd had in a very very long time. Without her consent her eyes closed as Peyton's finger's plucked at the first few notes.

And then her voice rang out softly.

"How many roads must a man walk down, before you call him a man...How many seas must the white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand...How many times must-"

And Brooke thought she'd captured yet another piece of heaven.

Twice now she'd been terrified of taking a risk on Peyton and their friendship and both times she'd been rewarded with love and understanding from the blonde.

She was starting to believe in a future again.

Brooke opened her eyes and found Peyton staring straight at her as she continued to sing.

Or maybe she just believed in the person she wanted to have that future with.

xxxxxxx

**AN/** Cheesy ending? (Of the chapter! Geez!) Yes, no? Personally I think it is but I can't seem to help it.

So no Lucas chapter, all together - YEEAH!

Yes I'm sure you were all dreadfully disappointed to not have him appear anywhere in this chapter.

Right. *rolls eyes* Sure.

Well I've skipped that chapter, not sure if that's good or bad for the story guess we'll all find out in due course, anyway I'll pop it back in if I have to so no worries.

Thanks for reading!


	59. Chapter 59

**Part 59**

Brooke couldn't believe how well Peyton was playing now. If she didn't know otherwise she would have thought the blonde had never been away from the guitar. She was in a world of her own, having stopped singing along to tunes some time ago, she was just playing by feel, notes melding together and filling the room with a happiness that mirrored the smile on Peyton's face as she concentrated on her finger placements.

Brooke thought it was quite possible Peyton had actually forgotten she was also in the room. But that just made this moment even sweeter for Brooke. She was just as pleased as Peyton looked to see her best friend getting back to something she loved so much.

As the notes and tempo trailed off Brooke grinned and let out a yell and clapped as Peyton's hands stilled and a blush stole over her face as the blonde looked at her with a self-conscious expression.

"Not too awful then?" Peyton asked looking hopeful. She'd had a blast but her left hand, the chord hand, was hurting even though she'd found it was easier making some of the chords now her hands larger. Her timing had been off too in for a bit, but that had come back and she was thrilled by how much of her mothers teachings she still remembered.

"You were brilliant!" Brooke assured her.

Peyton ducked her head and busied herself putting everything back into place. "That's good then." She muttered.

"You know I'm going to be bugging you to play for me again don't you?" Brooke told her watching the blonde close up the guitar case.

Peyton shrugged. "I guess I could do that."

Brooke was quietly elated that Peyton gave in so easily but she didn't add anything other than a wink as Peyton lifted the case and moved by her, touching her hand briefly, as she went to put the guitar back in their bedroom.

Alone for the moment Brooke whispered a quiet, "Awesome." Switching the long forgotten television off she got up then collected Peyton's empty beer bottles that were lying around and took them into the kitchen. Just as she was straightening up two arms slide around her from behind as Peyton snuggled against her back.

"This is nice." Brooke said as Peyton's lips kissed at her neck before her chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hmm." Peyton agreed. She was still buzzing from how well her guitar playing had been, and just the fact she'd even agreed to try for Brooke. Peyton doubted she would have done that for anyone else. In fact she _knew _she wouldn't have done that for anyone else.

Not even her father.

Which was further proof, not that Peyton needed it, of just how important Brooke was to her.

"I think I broke my hand though." Peyton informed Brooke as she displayed her chord hand to the brunette palm up.

Brooke did her best not to laugh as she heard the pout forming as the blonde spoke, instead she busied herself inspecting said poor hand. Her fingers did have indentations where she'd pressed against the strings.

"Poor baby." She muttered lifting the hand to her lips to kiss each finger tip.

Peyton had to stifle a moan.

"Better?" Brooke asked turning around in Peyton's arms to face the blonde.

"Uh, yeah." Peyton replied feeling flustered at the spark of arousal that coursed through her.

"Well it was much appreciated, even if your hand never recovers." Brooke said with a grin her arms going around Peyton's waist.

Peyton laughed as she held Brooke loosely in her arms. "Thanks." Then she gave in and pressed her lips to Brooke's softly. "Hm. It was fun. Really. I'm glad you asked me to play."

Brooke beamed at her. "That's great." She leaned up and kissed Peyton back, taking her time as their bodies touched.

Peyton sighed as Brooke finally released her and rested her forehead on Brooke's. "My mom's probably pissed I left it so long to pick up her guitar again though."

Brooke's hand caressed Peyton's back soothingly. "She'd understand Peyton."

She would have and Peyton knew it too. While she felt guilty at never having had the courage to try before, her mom would have known it was too hard for her until now.

Until Brooke.

"I love you." Peyton said quietly.

Brooke's grin was so wide her cheeks hurt.

Peyton shrugged a touch embarrassed at the look in Brooke's eyes. It was hard to believe how easily it was to read Brooke's feelings as she gazed at her. She should have noticed so much sooner, it would have saved them both a lot of pain.

"I just...thanks, you know." Peyton muttered feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I know." Brooke assured the blonde quietly. "I love you too."

Peyton sighed happily and kissed Brooke sweetly before letting her arms drop to hold Brooke's hand. "So, I was thinking...want to fool around a bit?" She asked with a silly grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Brooke chuckled. "I might."

"Cool." Peyton replied twirling Brooke around then tugging her by her hand and leading her towards their bedroom.

"Back in a minute." Brooke muttered grabbing her night clothes and heading to the bathroom to take care of the essentials.

Left alone Peyton glanced around, most of her things were still stacked in boxes, so too were some of Brooke's. It gave the impression that their stay here was temporary, which it was. Peyton knew they needed to sit down and talk soon and get things sorted out, just to give them both an idea of what they wanted for the future.

Peyton didn't have much to think about, she'd already made that decision sitting at Brooke's bedside in the hospital as she waited on her best friend waking up. She wasn't losing Brooke everything else came in a distant second, even her own plans for her future.

She didn't have a plan now.

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it meant she could give Brooke complete control over what they would do, where they would go. Would she want Peyton tagging along though? Peyton had a suspicion that the brunette just might be okay with that idea.

"What's that grin for?" Brooke asked seeing the blonde staring off into space as she returned.

"Huh?" Peyton asked turning to watch Brooke put her stuff away.

Brooke shook her head at the puzzled expression on her girlfriends face. "Nothing Peyt. You going to stand there all night?" She asked pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed.

"I could, haven't decided yet." Peyton replied grinning.

Brooke pouted. "But I wanna fool around!"

Peyton chuckled and made her way over. She sat down beside Brooke and ran her hand through the other girl's hair. "You not tired?"

Brooke shook her head.

Peyton let out a long suffering sigh. "Well I guess...if you want."

"Peyton!" Brooke narrowed her eyes at the blonde thinking now was the wrong time to be playing games.

Peyton's eyes widened innocently. "What?" Brooke just scowled at her unhappily causing Peyton to lean in and press their lips together. "Sorry." She muttered as they eased apart. "I was trying to play hard to get."

"You already did." Brooke muttered then cupped the back of Peyton's neck and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

"Wow." Peyton eventually opened her eyes and was met with a smug looking Brooke. But she'd already tried her luck and didn't want to entirely kill the mood, so she stole another quick kiss then got up to get her own things together. "Won't be long...think you can stay awake?"

"Peyton!" Brooke threw a pillow at the retreating blonde but she missed. "I'm so talking to Haley about you!" She shouted after her.

Peyton was still grinning as she exited the bathroom.

The alcohol she'd consumed had pretty much worn off but Peyton took a few extra minutes to return to the front room and make sure everything was off and the apartment was locked up tight. It gave her the time to clear her head. As much as she joked with Brooke she was more than a little nervous about 'fooling around'. She wanted Brooke, every fibre of her being wanted Brooke, but her friend wasn't ready for that, and sadly Peyton was worried her body wouldn't behave when things got a little heated.

With a last look around Peyton made her way to the bedroom.

She paused in the doorway as her eyes met Brooke's, she could see the hint of worry there and did her best to smile reassuringly at her girlfriend before closing the door and switching off the light.

Brooke shifted over in the bed as the blonde came towards her.

"Saved you a place." She had to swallow past her nerves as the blonde lifted the cover and slide in beside her.

Peyton grinned visibly in the darkened room. "Kept it warm too." She said as she lay down on her side to face Brooke.

They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say or do something apparently. Eventually they both giggled.

Peyton shook her head wondering why they were suddenly both so self-conscious. Taking a breath she reached out and gathered the brunette into her arms, shifting onto her back so Brooke was mostly on top of her. "It's okay, we don't have to-" Brooke's lips silenced her. "Or then again, I do seem to recall someone mentioning something about making out? But I could be wrong."

Brooke smiled down at the blonde as their breaths mingled. "I don't think you're wrong."

"Cool."

Brooke giggled and dropped her head onto Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton screwed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on her hands stroking back and forth along the expanse of Brooke's back but it was hard. Making it all the more difficult for her was the feel of Brooke's breasts pressed against her not to mention the leg that had found purchase between both of her own.

_She's not evil, she just has no idea what effect she has on me. _Peyton thought to herself as she took a calming breath and tried to ignore her bodies reaction.

"You okay?" Brooke asked in amusement as she stared down at the blonde. Her girlfriend wasn't looking at her and she was starting to sweat.

"Uh huh." Peyton muttered.

"You sure?" Brooke asked shifting her body and almost laughing out loud as the blonde stiffened below her. "You look like you need a hand with something." She said softly. "Maybe I could help."

That did it. Peyton's eyes shot open as she stared up at Brooke in shock. "You did that on purpose." She accused.

"Did what?" Brooke asked trying to look like she had no idea what Peyton could be talking about. Then she grinned wickedly and pressed her knee higher into the blonde.

The air rushed out of Peyton's mouth.

"Someone's turned on." Brooke said with a laugh which only increased as Peyton blushed.

Brooke eased her leg away not wanting to torture the blonde too much. Now that Peyton could breathe again Brooke lowered her head and rubbed her nose against Peyton's before kissing her hard. It didn't take Peyton long to return the kiss and soon they were both getting lost in the emotions of the last few hours.

"I love kissing you." Peyton whispered against Brooke's lips and was rewarded with another kiss just as breath taking. She sighed as Brooke released her and willed her body to calm down a notch or two. She was a bit embarrassed at how transparent she was to Brooke. She didn't want the brunette to think she was angling for more out of this than Brooke had offered.

Brooke didn't tease Peyton, instead she shifted onto her side to give the blonde some space. She could see the desire in Peyton's eyes and knew she was holding back for her, which she was grateful for, but at the same time it excited her so much to see her best friend finally look at her like that. Not too long ago the mere idea would have had her in tears because she knew it would never happen. Not when Peyton had Lucas Scott.

"Sorry."

The misery in Peyton's voice brought Brooke back to the present. Her world may have tumbled off balance but having the blonde with her through it all made it okay, made it something she didn't have to fear because she knew she'd never have to navigate this new world hers on her on.

Brooke frowned as her fingers danced across Peyton's face. "What do you have to be sorry about?" She questioned.

Peyton blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Her chest heaved as her breathing came quicker as she feared she'd ruined things but Brooke wasn't looking at her like she was upset or angry. Peyton studied her girlfriend.

Brooke could see the confusion in Peyton's eyes and had to smile. It was touching how hard the blonde tried to look out for her but she didn't need protected from Peyton herself. "I love knowing that you want me Peyton." She said softly.

Peyton felt her body relax. "I just don't want to hurt you." She explained.

Brooke grinned. Peyton hurt her? Wasn't possible. "You won't." She said resting her hand on the blonde's belly.

Peyton swallowed. "How can you be so sure?"

Brooke shrugged. "I just do." She replied unconcerned. "Now didn't you mention making out? Don't think you're getting off so easily."

A burst of laughter filled the air as Peyton reacted to Brooke's choice of words.

"Wouldn't want to make it easy now would we?" Peyton said inching closer to her girlfriend once more.

Brooke grinned her fingers scratching Peyton's stomach, just were her tee exposed some skin. "Now you're getting it Blondie."

"Is that so?" Peyton asked, her hands tightening their hold on the material on the back of Brooke's top as the older girl once more eased on top of her.

As their lips crashed together again and their tongues duelled, Peyton wasn't stupid enough to hope Brooke was wrong.

xxxxxxx

**AN/** Another chapter lots more to go, no idea when that'll happen but I live in hope.

Next chapter won't be all Breyton. Sadly.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	60. Chapter 60

**Part 60**

"Hm." Peyton mumbled as she slowly woke. She shifted to the side only to find something was in her way. Blinking her eyes open she came face to face with a pair of wide awake eyes staring straight at her.

"Morning!" Brooke said cheerfully even as the blonde flinched.

"I hate it when you do that." Peyton muttered shifting away and rubbing at her face to try and find a level of awareness that would let her deal with Brooke in this kind of mood.

Brooke's eyebrows lifted. "Do what?" She asked innocently.

"That..." She replied before a yawn made it impossible to finish her sentence until she'd sucked in enough air to hurt her lungs not to mention her jaw. "Thing. Freaking me out." She said sitting up and reaching for her cell phone to check the time. "Don't know why you do that. Can't you sleep like a normal person?" She put her phone back down, it was that way too early for this. A little disgruntled she snuggled back into position, closing her eyes and pulling Brooke close.

Brooke watched bemused that the blonde was now nestled against her even though she'd sounded mad at her. She was well aware of how Peyton felt when she woke up to find her right there watching her, that was part of the attraction of doing it after all. But it did go a little bit deeper than that for the brunette. Once upon a time Brooke liked to wake up first when she'd stayed with the blonde and just look at Peyton sleeping beside her. In those quiet moments alone she let herself pretend until her best friend woke up.

That it wasn't just her best friend lying in bed beside her, but her lover.

She smiled knowing she'd never have to pretend again.

She smoothed her hand over the blonde locks having learnt over the years not to attempt anything more given how easily Peyton's hair tangled into masses of knots. That was a sure fire way to get into Peyton's bad books, it could take an hour to undo that kind of damage. Longer to gain forgiveness.

"You okay?"

Brooke paused. "Hm?"

Peyton sat up again this time not looking the least bit tired. Her eyes searched Brooke's face carefully. It was early and they'd gone to bed late last night. Brooke should have been as tired as she was. Unless...

"You okay?" Peyton asked repeated, looking frantic. She couldn't believe she'd been about to drift off again. What did that say about her? _Some girlfriend._

"I'm fine." Brooke replied wondering what had Peyton so worried.

"You sure?"

Brooke giggled and leaned forward to press her lips against the blonde's. "Yes."

"Then why are you up?" Peyton muttered calm now but just as confused.

"I just am." Brooke shrugged.

"Oh." Peyton sighed and slouched back down on the bed. "Then can I have whatever you're on, 'cause I'm knackered." She laughed.

Brooke kissed the blonde's forehead. "Poor baby. All tuckered out?"

Peyton smiled and nodded her head up and down rapidly. "Uh huh."

Brooke shifted to lie beside her, her body pressing against Peyton's as she put her lips to her girlfriend's ear and whispered, "Guess it's early to bed tonight."

Peyton swallowed as her body shivered. She eased her head around. Brooke's eyes were so bright with joy that Peyton just stared back at her, a smile inching its way across her face.

"Last night was amazing." Brooke confessed quietly.

Peyton sniggered. "I aim to please!" She said wiggling her eyebrows and puffing out her chest.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Trust Peyton to bring the tone down.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Brooke replied.

Peyton shrugged. "Oh, well, the rest of the night was okay I guess." She sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest turning away from her girlfriend.

Brooke sighed. She was trying to be serious.

Peyton chuckled then nudged the brunette before wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. "Come on, we can still fit in another couple of hours sleep. Tonight we can do anything you want I promise." She added enticingly in the hopes of more sleep. She would even volunteer to get on her guitar again if Brooke wanted to.

Brooke pouted but the warmth of have the blonde surrounding her was actually beginning to over-rule the thought of getting an early start to the day. Her idea of an early start being a shared bath with her girlfriend, but maybe she could still work that in.

"Anything?" She asked willing to be persuaded.

Peyton smiled to herself. Brooke was so easy sometimes. She pressed her lips to Brooke's check and replied in a sultry voice, "_Anything._"

"Well okay then!"

xxxxxxx

Brooke watched Peyton cover up a yawn as she pulled up in the school car park. "How can you still be tired?" She asked wondering because they'd had about the same amount of rest and she felt fine.

Peyton shrugged. "Just am." Privately she thought it might be her body telling her she'd been pushing herself to the limits these past few weeks, eventually it had to catch up to her sooner or later.

Brooke shook her head.

Peyton saw the concern still shadowing her girlfriends face and grabbed her hand. "Hey, maybe we can have a nap later? And then I might last the rest of the night, remember I'm all yours." She said with a grin.

Brooke laughed and squeezed Peyton's hand. "Like I was going to forget that! I have plans for you Blondie."

Peyton's grin widened and she tilted her head closer to Brooke. "Is that right?" She asked quietly, her eyes shinning.

"Uh huh." Brooke replied just before Peyton kissed her.

"Cool."

They shared another kiss before Peyton broke away not wanting them to be late for Brooke's meeting with Turner.

"Are you sure he's not going to expel you or anything?" Peyton asked with her arm draped over Brooke's shoulder. The car park was pretty empty but there were lots of students out in the quad on lunch break but luckily there wasn't a reporter or news van in sight. "Guess we've had our fifteen minutes." She said sharing a look with her girlfriend at the notable absence.

Brooke shrugged, not wanting to say anything and jinx herself. She was grateful for the lack of attention but she still knew the rest of the student body were watching her so she had no intention of removing her baseball cap.

"I'm not sure I'd even care if he did at this stage Peyton." Brooke answered. Rachel had been a loyal friend and it was time for Brooke to give a little of that friendship back to the redhead.

Peyton didn't know how to respond so she pulled Brooke to a stop and just wrapped her arms around her, standing there in the middle of the quad with probably fifty other kids watching and she didn't care.

The blonde felt a little emotional as they broke apart. She had to swallow a few times before she could speak without risk of embarrassing herself further. "Well then, we've got nothing to worry about then do we?" She said smiling at her girlfriend. "Turner can say whatever he wants but he doesn't get to make you feel bad. Not with me there." She said nodding to herself.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde as they entered the school, having to once again produce ID's before they were admitted.

The brunette tightened her hold around Peyton's waist as they walked along the empty corridor.

"My hero." She muttered affectionately looking up into Peyton's green eyes with a smile.

Peyton couldn't continue walking with that look being directed at her. Glancing around to make sure they were in the clear she captured Brooke's face in her hands and kissed her gently.

"You're lucky l love you Brooke Davis, otherwise Turner would just have to amuse himself for a while." She told her before stealing another kiss from those grinning lips.

Brooke giggled as she was finally released. "My, my, tonight can't come soon enough." She whispered before pecking Peyton's lips one final time and then taking her hand to get to Turners office before she pulled Peyton into an empty room somewhere and made good on that offer.

Peyton just walked along beside her with a silly grin on her face.

_Could life get any better?_

The pair had to tone down their looks as they arrived at the schools reception but they didn't let go of the others hand. The secretary eyed them for a moment before pressing her buzzer. "Your twelve thirty is here Principle Turner."

After a few seconds a static voice came through the machine saying, "Send Miss Davis in please."

She nodded at the machine then looked up at the pair to relay the message but as they'd obviously overheard, the two girls were already making their way to the Principles door. Disgruntled the older woman muttered to herself before getting on with her work.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the grumbled words coming from behind them and knocked on Turner's door for Brooke.

The door opened carefully and Turner stepped out closing the door slightly behind him.

His looked delighted to see Brooke which got the brunette sending Peyton a questioning look.

"Miss Davis, if you'd like to join me for a moment we can...talk this all out and reach an amicable solution for all parties." He said sounding almost desperate. "But first I should...well..." Turner yanked at his collar feeling uncomfortable in his clothes.

Suddenly a throat cleared loudly from inside Mr Turner's office.

Peyton's eyebrows hiked up.

Sighing Turner looked upwards before giving Brooke a small smile and opening his door for the pair, revealing who was inside.

"Mom!" Brooke exclaimed, unconsciously dropping Peyton's hand as she brought both of hers up to cover her mouth at the shock of seeing her mother sat there.

Peyton just stood there in disbelief, feeling her stomach drop as Victoria Davis rose from her chair and approached Brooke with a smile. Even that looked as fake as her dyed hair. Why now? Why did this uncaring cow of a mother have to turn up now? When everything was getting the good side of great.

"Darling. I've been ever so worried." Victoria said pulling Brooke into her arms for an over the top embrace. She then tugged Brooke into the office leaving Peyton stood there by the door.

"Come, your father and I have been so troubled over all of this. Horrible, it's been just _horrible_ with you so far away. But I'm here now." Victoria continued sweetly, guiding her daughter into the chair she'd just vacated.

The older Davis looked over her shoulder as she crouched beside Brooke. "If you would be so kind, I'd like to speak with my daughter for a moment. Alone." She said, not taking her eyes from Turners until he stuttered out his reply and closed the door for them, closing Peyton out as well.

Peyton blinked thinking this was one of those outer body moments that she'd heard people talking about. She felt like she was dreaming. Maybe she was, there was no way else to explain that evil woman being here.

"Miss Sawyer, you can go to the library if you like but remember your exam starts at one fifteen." And with that Turner walked away from Peyton and into the staff room now that his own room had been commandeered out from under him. He was just glad to be away from Mrs Davis.

Peyton watched him go then stared back at the closed door feeling like she'd just been punched in the gut.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

She could hear murmured voices from inside the room and her heart raced over what could be being discussed in there without her. What would Victoria be saying, what reasons would she try to use for only turning up now, nearly two weeks after the event?

And would Brooke buy into it?

Peyton snorted in disgust at the thought of Brooke's mother pleading innocent of neglecting her daughter. She wouldn't want to look bad that was for sure. _Bit late for that._

A throat cleared then a voice muttered, "Don't you have an exam to get to? Or just somewhere else to be? It's rude to just stand there."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at the secretary, gave her the finger then slowly walked away.

"Well I never!" The older woman stuttered before getting on with her work with a shake of her head. "Children in this day and age. Should bring back real discipline see how long that attitude would last then."

xxxxxxx

"Isn't this...homey." Victoria said struggling for a way to describe her first impression of the little shabby apartment her daughter was apparently living in. The front room looked a mess and she didn't dare think about the rest of the place.

Brooke could hear the disgust in her mother's voice and became defensive. "It's not that bad actually."

"That remains to be seen my dear." Victoria responded wondering if she should risk looking for somewhere clean enough to chance sitting down and not ruining her very expensive clothes.

"Has there been a problem with your father's money transfers?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow. What other answer could there be for her daughter to be living here?

Brooke narrowed her eyes then moved into the kitchen leaving her mother standing there as she pulled out a bottle of water out of the fridge. She took her time opening it and taking a sip to calm her emotions. It was bad enough trying to deal with her mother acting all caring with her she didn't need to be told she was living in a dump. "The apartment is all Peyton and I need mother." She answered reasonably.

Victoria scoffed and stepped closer, placing her hand bag on the breakfast bar but refusing to sit. "I should have known she'd have been behind this." She said quietly to herself as she eyed the apartment more carefully.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Brooke demanded having heard the comment.

Victoria gave Brooke a condescending look, like her daughter wasn't expected to know any better. "It's been this so-called friend of yours that has caused all of this! If it wasn't for Peyton Sawyer you would be with your father and me in California where you belong." She watched Brooke open her mouth to reply and lifted a finger to point at her offspring. "Don't think I didn't guess she was the reason you wanted to stay here in the first place, well I'm telling you from now on it's going to stop."

Brooke closed her mouth. Lucas had something to do with staying here but okay, she could have left once that was over, but she hadn't really wanted to and yeah, that was because Peyton was still here. She hadn't been quite strong enough to leave the blonde behind, even if they're friendship had been all but over for a good part of that time.

Taking Brooke's silence as acceptance Victoria graced her daughter with the best smile money could buy. "Well maybe you can show me to your room, perhaps that'll be an improvement from the rest of the place."

Brooke smirked. "Sure." She had her fingers crossed that Peyton hadn't bothered to make the bed this morning. That'd be good for a shock or two. Wait till she told the old crone it was the only bedroom in the apartment and that no, Peyton didn't sleep on the couch.

"It's this way." Brooke said walking ahead wanting to get a good view of her mother's reaction. With any luck it would send her running back to her hotel room.

xxxxxx

"Thirty minutes remaining." The supervising teacher said from the front of the classroom.

Peyton brought her gaze back in from the view outside to stare at the blank canvas in front of her. She didn't care about any of this. How could she just sit here while Brooke was dealing with that dragon of a mother all on her own?

She leapt to her feet just thinking of Victoria getting her claws into her girlfriend. Twisting her mind, getting Brooke all upset. She didn't know why the older woman was here but there wasn't a bone in Peyton's body that believed it was out of concern for Brooke.

"Peyton?"

Peyton snapped her gaze to the front of the class but her feet were already in motion. "I'm sorry – I've just, I've gotta go." She said before getting out of the room and into the corridor. She could feel her heart racing as she started to panic. She'd told Brooke so many times that she'd always be there for her when she needed her.

_Then why in the hell am I still here?_

With that single thought Peyton ran.

xxxxx

**AN/** HAPPY NEW YEAR! (when ever it gets/got there for you guys)

Okay come on you guys, you all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Victoria will be dealt with and everything will be just fine :D (maybe)

Sorry this was so late but count yourselves lucky this is the version I've posted, trust me I'd be scared to log back on to my computer if I'd posted my first few go's.

I'd like to do a big shout out to those of you that have stuck with me through the years, yes newbies I've been writing this for YEARS! Three to be exact. I love everyone for bothering to read this given how poor my updating record is. I do feel bad for you lot. Fingers crossed I'll finish it in the year ahead! Goals, its good to have something high to aim for right? You never know it could happen :P

All the best for the New Year people! Stay safe.

Time to P-A-R-T-Y!


	61. Chapter 61

**Part 61**

Peyton raced up the stairs to her apartment two at a time barely taking the time to breathe as she pulled her keys from her back pocket and tried her best to unlock the door even though her hands shook badly. Her heart was thundering from all the thoughts that had been going around her head on the ride home. Would Brooke even be there when she got back? Had Victoria taken her back to where ever she was staying? Was she too late? Had Brooke been bundled onto an airplane bound for the other side of the country while Peyton had been sat in that stupid class room?

"Damn it!" Peyton growled as she dropped her keys and bent down to snatch them back up. She swallowed hard as she pressed the key once more to the lock and pushed it in this time. She froze for a moment, terrified of what she'd find behind the door.

She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to the door. "Please be here Brooke." She whispered softly then turned the key and opened the door.

The stillness of the apartment told Peyton everything, but her eyes still searched every inch in sight.

"No."

Peyton felt her legs give out as she stumbled over to hold on to the back of the couch.

She was too late.

"God no." She collapsed to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest not caring that she'd left the front door lying open. She closed her eyes and dropped her head onto her knees as she started to cry.

xxxxxxx

Brooke's eyes sparked with a mix of disbelief and outrage as a hand clamped down over her mouth as she was in mid-sentence. She mumbled at the face before her, demanding to be released.

"Shh!" Was the ordered reply.

Brooke was having none of it, with a glare she stared back at those eyes then as hard as she could aimed a kick at the leg closest to her.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and passed her attacker. "Oh shut up Nathan." She muttered with a shake of her head.

Nathan looked pleadingly at his wife while his hand rubbed at his shin, only partially grateful Brooke hadn't aimed any higher.

"Seriously Nate, what the hell?" Haley asked wondering what had gotten into her husband.

Nate winced and hobbled a bit as he turned and reached for Brooke again, taking her by the arm this time and not letting go. "Your door's open!" He hissed at her as she spun around looking to inflict more pain his way if the angry set of her face was anything to go by.

"Oh." Brooke shrunk back from her apartment at that, only now seeing that her door was slightly ajar.

Nathan placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder after sharing a worried look with Haley and stepped past the pair. "I'll take a look, you two stay here-better yet, go back to the car." He said sending Haley a look that begged her just to do as he asked.

Brooke felt cold with fear as she stood frozen in place staring at that open door. _Psycho Derek couldn't be here, the cops would have warned us right? _

She gasped as another thought raced through her mind. "Peyton!"

Nathan didn't have the chance to stop his friend this time as she raced forward into the house. "Damn it!" He chased after her knowing better than to waste time arguing with his wife not to follow them.

As he stepped into the apartment he pulled up short causing Haley to stumble into him. His eyes took in Brooke clutching tightly to Peyton on the floor, he could hear the blonde crying and Brooke's softly spoken mumbles. His face darkened and his heart ached for his friends. "I'll check out the rest of the place." He said, his hands already clenching into fists.

Haley watched her husband stalk away. She was almost tempted to follow him just in case he did find someone but the sound of Peyton in tears had her approaching the pair on the floor in front of her cautiously.

Brooke felt her own tears trail down her face as Peyton tightened her hold on her. "Oh baby, shh, it's okay now, I've got you. I've got you." She whispered pressing her lips to the blonde head tucked under her own.

"Hey," Haley said quietly having managed to kneel down beside Brooke. She touched Brooke's back and rubbed her hand back and forth. "Is she...is..." She couldn't finish the sentence, it was painfully obvious that Peyton wasn't okay. Haley blinked back her own tears as Brooke turned her tear stained face her way. She swallowed then let out a breath, she needed to be strong for her friends right now. "Should we call the cops?" She asked softly. She had wanted to suggest taking Peyton to the hospital but she was unsure of just what had happened to the blonde.

Peyton could hear talking going on around her but she didn't care, all she knew was that Brooke was suddenly back and holding her. Beyond that she didn't care, not even if the apartment was burning down, she had Brooke with her so it'd be okay.

"There's no one here." Nathan announced as he returned to the front of the apartment.

Brooke frowned as Nate hovered beside her. She knew that they were all probably afraid of the same thing but didn't want to be the one to say it out loud. She sighed and tried to calm Peyton down some more. She needed an idea as to what had happened to her girlfriend before she could agree with anyone else's plan on what to do next.

Just then she heard Peyton mumbling to her again. _What?_

Carefully she eased Peyton away from her even as the blonde resisted and tightened her grip.

"Peyton honey, can you say that again?" Brooke asked wiping tears away with her thumbs as she gently held the blonde's face in her hands.

Peyton blinked more tears and sniffled. "Don't leave me. Please." She repeated, her hands clutching at Brooke desperately. "Don't leave me. Please don't go."

_Damn it!_

Brooke felt her heart break as she realised what had happened. She pulled Peyton back into her arms and cradled her tightly against her chest. "Oh baby, I'm staying right here, I promise. I'm staying." She whispered placing kiss after kiss onto the blonde head as she felt like kicking herself.

Haley glanced at Nathan but he stood there just as confused as she was.

"Brooke?" Haley said not wanting to interrupt but feeling very much out of the loop.

Brooke couldn't speak for a moment as she looked at Haley with pained eyes. "She thought I'd left." She explained feeling terrible for not thinking this could have happened.

"Victoria." Nathan muttered his eyes clouding over again.

"Yeah." Brooke replied but she was once again focusing on Peyton. "Didn't you get my text honey?" Brooke asked softly.

Peyton shrugged not knowing anything about a text, or even where her cell phone was right now.

She sighed again tucking her head back against Brooke's chest. They weren't in the most comfortable position in the world but she was in Brooke's arms so she could deal with it. It was strange, a few minutes ago she had no idea how she was going to face the rest of her life now she just wanted this moment to never end.

She rubbed at her face to try and clear the last of her tears as her emotions were finally beginning to settle and her brain was catching up to what had happened. Clearly she'd been completely wrong in thinking Brooke had left without so much as saying goodbye to her. And from the sounds of it that wasn't in Brooke's thoughts anyway.

_Talk about feeling stupid. How the hell do I explain this one?_

Peyton pulled back feeling as composed as she was going to get right now. "What text?" She asked not looking away from Brooke. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked quickly realising she been lying on Brooke's legs.

Brooke sighed at the guilty look crossing her best friends face. She reached over and stroked Peyton's face. "No." She took hold of Peyton's hand and brought it to her lips, earning a reflexive smile from the blonde that warmed her heart. That's what it was all about after all wasn't it?

Meaning something to someone.

_My mom could learn a few things from you Peyt, but she's had her chance. _

She grinned at Peyton thinking back to earlier. "Haley popped over while Victoria was here, lecturing me on all that was wrong with living here."

Peyton scowled and sniffed again, wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her free arm. "What's wrong with living here?" She asked.

Brooke giggled. "That's what I asked!" She smiled at Peyton until the blonde smiled back. "So Haley turns up," She continued darting a quick look at her pregnant friend only to see her rolling her eyes. "And my mom takes one look at her and I'm not joking, I thought she was going to keel over in shock."

Peyton chuckled at the light in Brooke's eyes as she spoke. It released the last of the tension in her body and she felt like she could finally relax. She knew Victoria wasn't really gone, she wouldn't get that lucky, but she'd try and handle it a bit better than she had coming home to an empty apartment.

"And that was before she saw the wedding ring!" Brooke said with a laugh picturing her mother's wide eyed look once more.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone make fun of the pregnant girl." Haley mutter trying to look offended although she had originally found Mrs Davis reaction insulting she'd later had a giggle at it as well. She sighed then called Nathan over to help her up. With the drama more or less over for the moment she thought it best to get up off the floor while she could.

Peyton watched Nathan struggle with Haley until he got her up then watched the pair move to take a seat. That spurred her into action herself as she stood and offered Brooke a hand up. She smiled at the brunette still feeling unnerved so she didn't let go of her hand but Brooke didn't seem to mind.

Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand then pushed her onto the love seat before easing down on top of her, grinning at Haley and Nate as Peyton's hands came around to hold her in place. Her grin only widened as Peyton buried her head against her neck and breathed in deeply.

She knew the blonde was still upset so she placed a hand over the blonde's and carried on telling her what she'd missed out on with Nathan and Haley adding to her tale with their own snippets.

No one mentioned it when Peyton was the only one that didn't laugh at the funny parts.

xxxxxxxx

Peyton felt Brooke shifting but she was happy right where she was, breathing in Brooke's scent, and reminding herself with every breath that the brunette was still there. The fear was almost gone but out there somewhere in Tree Hill Brooke's mother was still around. Peyton wasn't naive enough to think she'd seen the last of the older woman, and Peyton was scared as to the real reason she was here.

She would be back, maybe not tonight, but tomorrow for sure they'd see her again.

Peyton knew that, and she knew Brooke knew it too.

Victoria Davis rarely gave up when she was after something.

"She can't have you." Peyton muttered sleepily.

Brooke blinked her eyes open at the sound of the blonde's voice at her ear. "What?" She asked shifting and wincing as her body protested the position it was in. She groaned and turned in Peyton's arms, stretching her legs out over the arm of the seat. "You say something Pey?"

Peyton held Brooke closer to her. She gazed at her as Brooke played with her hair, tucking it out of the way of her face. "She can't have you." She said one more time.

Brooke's lips parted and her eyes flitted over Peyton's face. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy but there was a clearness to her eyes that calmed Brooke. She'd been really worried about the blonde's state of mind earlier on, Haley had offered to stay over, at least until the morning but Brooke hadn't wanted that, she didn't want Peyton to have to deal with their friends on top of everything else.

So Brooke had said no and thanked them for they're concern and with that they'd left to return to the hospital without them. Brooke had told the couple to give Karen their congratulations on the birth of her daughter and that they'd stop by once she was home to see the new arrival.

"Who can't have me?" Brooke asked not perceptive enough to pick up on Peyton's train of thought given it had been a few hours since the blonde had last spoken.

Peyton's brows drew together she'd thought Brooke had understood. "Victoria." She said still frowning.

Brooke felt her throat constrict at the earnest look she was receiving from the blonde. She threaded her fingers in Peyton's hair as she inched closer. "No, baby, she can't." She said shifting and pressing against the blonde as she captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Peyton kissed back, trying to dispel the images of coming home to find Brooke gone thinking she'd left her. She nipped at Brooke's lips taking the lead, her hands searching for the skin under Brooke's top, needing to feel her. All of her.

Brooke gasped as Peyton's teeth bit at her neck. _That's gonna leave a mark. _Strangely it didn't bother Brooke at all in fact, she tightened her own hold on the blonde holding her in place, wanting the mark suddenly. "I'm yours baby, I'm yours."

Peyton's chest was heaving as she pulled away to make sure she hadn't done anything wrong.

But before she could ask Brooke was kissing her and any concern was lost as she responded to her girlfriend and her own need for Brooke.

"All yours." Brooke whispered straddling the blonde and tugging her own top over her head before going in search of those warm wet lips again.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/** Dang how long's it been people!

Freaking scary month I've had. Thank god I don't have to go through that again lol.

Next part will be up...sometime. In the near future...hopefully :D

Thanks for reading!

Love ya all.

What?

That was _not _said in an attempt to get less hate mail. I do so love you guys! Sheesh, you're all so distrusting.

:P

Later.


	62. Chapter 62

**Part 62**

Brooke pulled free of Peyton's lips to gasp for air only to have her breath stolen again as Peyton redirected her lips onto her chest.

Brooke's head lolled back as her breast was kissed, she didn't think it was possible to feel so much from the simple press of Peyton's lips to her skin but then her nipple was captured by the blonde's eager mouth and she couldn't prevent the moan of pleasure from escaping.

Peyton couldn't think straight, what she did know was that Brooke had not stopped her, actually, the brunette had been the first to remove her top then seconds later tugging the blonde's from her body.

Their bras had soon followed.

Hearing Brooke moan above her caused another surge of arousal to course through Peyton and with it the confidence to trail her fingers around Brooke's side, down her back and dip under the edge of her sweat pants to cup the flesh of Brooke's bottom.

Brooke sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Peyton squeeze her cheeks and looked down at the blonde only to see her looking back up at her with a twinkle shinning in her eyes. With her own eyes narrowing Brooke gripped a handful of blonde curls and pulled hard forcing Peyton to release her breast. Once the blonde's mouth was free Brooke crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Stunned Peyton responded in kind, her tongue fighting Brooke's for access to her mouth. Her victory was short lived however as before Peyton could take advantage Brooke pushed against her shoulders pinning her back against the seat they were on.

Worried, Peyton let go of Brooke immediately and tried not to frown as she swallowed nervously and looked up at her girlfriend, regret already clouding her eyes.

Brooke shook her head at her girlfriend, already figuring out the kind of thoughts she'd be having right now given the expression on her face. "It's okay." She said softly.

Peyton waited, doing her best to slow her breathing and crank her desire down a few notches. After a few deep breaths her hands reached for Brooke's warm skin again, only this time her touches were light, an attempt to comfort not arouse. Brooke had said it was okay but she'd pushed her away so Peyton wasn't going to make any kind of overture even if the brunette _was _sitting in her lap half naked.

Brooke drank in the changes in Peyton face, her girlfriend went from worried to...willing, pretty damn quickly. And it wasn't long before Peyton's eyes drifted from her face.

_Who knew Blondie was such a horn dog? _

"I'm up here Peyton." Brooke whispered quietly, her finger tipping Peyton's chin up until they were looking into each other's eyes again.

Blushing badly Peyton just accepted her fate and shrugged coyly. She was doing the best she could not to ravish the brunette here and now, it took everything in her power not to reach for Brooke and bring their overheated bodies back into contact.

Watching the blonde's eyes darken further Brooke let out a groan and dropped her head down onto Peyton's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton asked, her hands stroking back and forth along the length of Brooke's back.

Lost in a haze of arousal, Brooke didn't reply verbally, instead, she pressed her hand to Peyton cheek and gently brought the blonde's lips to hers as she lifted her head. The kiss was slow but full of promise, Brooke nipping and tasting as her tongue explored every inch of Peyton's mouth, laying claim as Peyton eagerly surrendered to her. It was almost enough to make her come.

The need for air was the only reason Brooke eventually released Peyton's bruised lips. Millimetres were all that separated them as Brooke gasped and went back for more. This time she shifted her body enough to trail her hands over Peyton, palming her breasts with both hands, then hefting their weight and squeezing just enough to get her girlfriend moaning in pleasure as her thumbs pressed over her nipples.

Grinning into each kiss Brooke felt Peyton's hands go back to her ass again. _Guess she likes it there. _She thought briefly before one of her own hands was tracing from a swollen nipple to Peyton's belly button, dipping in before finding the top of Peyton's jeans and getting to work as she was pulled closer by those hands on her backside.

Peyton hips jerk when Brooke's wandering hand invades not only her jeans but her underwear.

Panting she breaks her mouth free from Brooke's lips, "Are you sure?" She asks but Brooke just gives her a flash of her teeth and wiggled her fingers over a very sensitive part of Peyton's body.

Brooke laughed as Peyton groaned and closed her eyes, her head resting against the back of the seat. "I'm sure Blondie." She says proud of her ability to render her girlfriend speechless. The position of her hand was a little snug and she shifted on her knees to get a better angle, adding enough pressure that Peyton was left gasping. Not one to pass up an invitation Brooke quickly locked lips with Peyton again as her fingers found Peyton's clit and stroked her firmly.

"Fuck!" Peyton cried as her whole body jerked at the touch. She looked at Brooke through heavily lidded eyes. "You don't...have to." She ground out through clenched teeth as she unsuccessfully tried to rein in control of her body.

Brooke grinned knowingly down at Peyton and continued to stroke her engorged clit, the blonde was sweating and plainly struggling not to let go. Brooke wasn't sure why Peyton was holding back but as Peyton's hips started to move against her hand she lost all concern for anything other than the movements of her trapped hand.

As her world began spinning out of control at Brooke's touch, Peyton reached up and pulled Brooke's head down for another heated kiss. She needed the contact with Brooke as her stomach twisted and clenched.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" Brooke asked, her finger circling around Peyton's clit as she groaned at how wet her girlfriend was. She knew it wouldn't take much to push the blonde over the edge but Brooke wanted to make this moment last as long as she could, so she wasn't above teasing Peyton.

Peyton arched her back and whined. She was so close. _So damn close. That's it, right there._

Brooke was enthralled as she watched Peyton.

"Inside Brooke," Peyton pleaded, her hips lifting as she struggled to pull her jeans down further to give Brooke the room she needed. "Please."

Brooke felt an overwhelming sense of love and trust wash over her at Peyton's openness. She threaded her free hand into Peyton's hair and tilted her head back to brush their lips together softly. "You're so beautiful Peyton." She whispered intently as she positioned her fingers at Peyton's entrance.

Peyton licked her lips, waiting, longing for this in a way she'd never dreamed possible. "Love you." She hummed, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of Brooke going inside her. "God!"

"Nope." Brooke smirked, "Just me."

Peyton's body was on fire as her hips began to pump against Brooke's hand, her legs trembling when a thumb pressed down on her clit.

"That's it baby," Brooke started moving in time to Peyton's motions establishing a quick rhythm that would have the blonde coming before long.

Peyton groaned, half whimper, half cry, as she continued to rock against Brooke's hand. Her mouth dropped open and she clawed at Brooke's back, pulling her closer, kissing and nipping at the brunette's lips as with another stroke of Brooke's fingers she came long and hard, crying out her release into Brooke's mouth.

_Wow. Hot! _Brooke slowed her movements as Peyton all but slumped back listlessly. _So damn sexy._ She watch Peyton try and get her breath back but all she could do was stare at the blonde's naked body, glistening from the exertion. It was almost enough to make the brunette come herself as her sex clenched in sympathy as Peyton shuddered when she removed her hand from between her legs.

Trembling and exhausted Peyton pulled Brooke into her body and cuddled her close. Her eyelids drifting shut at the skin on skin and she hummed her approval, tucking Brooke's head against her shoulder and whispering into Brooke's ear, "I love you."

Brooke squeezed the blonde tighter. "Love ya right back."

Peyton chuckled at her girlfriend, rocking them gently as her mind tried to process the fact that they'd just made love for the very first time and it had been out here on the love seat, not in their bedroom a few feet away in that nice big bed.

Peyton stroked her fingers down Brooke's arm and clasped her hand, entwining their fingers together. She smiled at Brooke and asked, "How about we move this-"

A shrill beeping cut Peyton off and both girls froze as their eyes tracked in unison to Brooke's bag lying on the floor a few feet away.

The noise, familiar to both of them in the days since Brooke was released from the hospital, was like a splash of cold water to Brooke.

Smiling, Peyton laid a pat onto Brooke's hip, "I'll get that." She said shifting out from under the brunette. Not wanting to redress, Peyton simply pulled her underwear back up but kicked off her jeans.

She could practically feel Brooke's eyes on her as she walked over to the bag and bent over. She pulled out the small device and turned it off, then fished around for Brooke's pill box. Finding it she glanced at Brooke on her way into the kitchen to get her girlfriend a drink to wash her meds down with.

"What are you doing?" She asked pouring water into a glass.

Brooke dropped her hand down from her face guiltily. "Just…reliving the moment."

"What?" Somewhat intrigued Peyton came back and handed Brooke the glass then delivered her pills, watching her girlfriend swallow them down. "Good girl."

Brooke rolled her eyes and handed the glass back.

"Reliving what? Oh." Peyton glanced over her shoulder to see Brooke with her hand back at her face, as she watched, Brooke inhaled deeply. She blushed as Brooke moaned then slipped a finger into her mouth as she stared back at her.

Peyton's stomach clenched tightly. _Ugh, that's not playing fair._ Stalking back to Brooke's side, Peyton gripped Brooke's hand. "Get up." She ordered.

Spluttering but getting to her feet, Brooke never had a chance to ask as Peyton wrapped her arms around her and kissed her ardently.

"Hm." Brooke approved wholeheartedly as their bodies touched. It didn't take long for hands to begin searching and remapping already explored territory.

"Bedroom." Peyton whispered.

"Uh." Brooke tried to ignore Peyton nibbling at her neck. "Maybe…that's not really…such a good…_idea_!"

Peyton grinned as her teeth released Brooke's earlobe. "Bedroom."

"Peyton, I'm trying-"

"I know." Peyton replied softly, fully understanding what was making Brooke hesitate now, when only minutes ago she had taken her with abandon. She brushed her nose with Brooke's and kissed her slowly. "Baby, I know."

Brooke trembled as she stood there in Peyton's arms.

"And if you really want us to stop then we can." Peyton continued quietly, her eyes reflecting the honesty of her words. "But baby, nothing's going to change the fact that I love you."

A smile tugged at Brooke's lips but she still wasn't entirely convinced that Peyton had really thought this through. "But?"

Peyton smirked seeing that her girlfriend was giving in to her. Taking Brooke's hand she turned and started for the bedroom.

"Peyton." Brooke couldn't stop one more protest from passing her lips.

Peyton stopped and turned to Brooke. "You had your fun, now it's my turn!" She said inches from Brooke's face before she turned back around.

Brooke could only lick her dry lips and follow along as she was dragged off.

This was definitely a day she wasn't going to forget.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/** Now sure, this might not be what you all want, but thems the breaks. Sex scenes really aren't my thing, though hats off to anyone that can write them. I really don't think I can write anything more graphic than this but we'll see.

I've had trouble with the site trying to post this but its finally here! Yay!

Thanks for reading.


	63. Chapter 63

**Part 63**

Brooke yelped, bursting into laughter as she was physically lifted into the air. She quickly wrapped her legs securely around Peyton's waist as she was carried into their bedroom.

"You're crazy!" Brooke cried out as she was dumped onto their bed with a bounce. Her eyes were wide in surprise but a thread of excitement was starting to grow. She shook her head and looked over at the blonde standing there at the bottom of the bed. Was she really going to allow this to happen?

"And you're overdressed." Peyton replied placing her hands on the bedspread then climbing on and making her way slowly over Brooke's body to hover above her. "Hm, maybe we can even things up, huh?" She said leaning down and kissing Brooke on the mouth.

Brooke breathed out slowly as they parted. She should feel vulnerable or nervous but truthfully, she just felt loved. She lifted her hand and caressed Peyton's face as she held the blonde's gaze. She trailed her fingers faintly over Peyton's grinning lips before cupping the back of her head and pulling her back down to her waiting lips.

Peyton giggled as they eased apart. As she stared lovingly into Brooke's dark eyes she tugged at the waistband of the sweats Brooke was wearing. "These have got to go!" She said with a smile.

Was Brooke going to let this happen? Yes. Yes she was.

"Well?" Brooke replied challengingly as she lifted her hips.

Peyton rewarded Brooke with a deep kiss before making her way down the other girls body, letting her lips kiss and nip at exposed skin as she went. She took her time, exploring this new territory she hoped to lay claim to over the next few hours. There wasn't an inch of Brooke's body that she wanted to leave out. This moment, this gift, it was the most precious experience Peyton would ever share with Brooke, and she had no intention of rushing it.

Brooke taking her out on the loveseat had been hot and perfect at that moment, but Peyton wanted this time to be just that bit more special, more meaningful. She wanted to give Brooke that perfect memory of their first time together, not just for Brooke but for the both of them.

Brooke lifted herself onto her elbows and watched Peyton closely. The blonde didn't seem to take much notice of the fading marks on her body, but then it wasn't like this was the first time Peyton had seen her without clothes on.

She monitored her own reaction as Peyton's lips traced the scars on her body that she could reach. It was strange to witness, but not as scary as she'd thought it would be. She was excited, something Peyton would have plenty of evidence of when the last of her clothing was removed, but what really surprised Brooke was that there wasn't a growing ball of fear in the pit of her stomach.

She was nervous and still a little apprehensive of Peyton taking this risk with her, but the idea of being intimate with Peyton, being made love to by Peyton, was more thrilling than terrifying at this point.

Green eyes looked up from between Brooke's legs to see smouldering chocolate coloured eyes staring back at her. "Still okay?" She asked softly, her fingers itching to lower the material at her fingertips.

Swallowing Brooke nodded her head quickly. "Uh huh."

Chuckling at the rapid head movements, Peyton dropped a final lingering kiss to the skin just below Brooke's belly button before slowly moving down the rest of Brooke's body taking the sweatpants with her and tossing them behind her onto the floor.

Kneeling there, with Brooke's almost naked body spread out in front of her made Peyton's heart skip a beat. "You are so beautiful." She said in a breathy whisper that floated in the air.

Brooke blushed and glanced away bashfully. Her stomach had erupted into a mass of trapped butterflies as she struggled to just lie there exposed as Peyton's eyes racked over her body. It was hard not to want to cover herself, even if just with her hands. What kept her still was that it was Peyton Sawyer looking at her, and when those emerald eyes had locked onto hers all she saw there was pure unadulterated love.

An emotion that was unexpected and very daunting. Brooke almost didn't want to believe it or put her trust in it. How could she when she had so little experience of it?

But with Peyton she had nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore.

Peyton Sawyer was the only person Brooke could give that trust to now, and she planned on giving it to the blonde tonight with every bit of her heart. She owed Peyton that much.

A tug at her ear forced Brooke to turn her head back around and come face to face with Peyton as the blonde crowded over her once more.

Peyton kissed her way along Brooke's cheek to claim her lips. They kissed slowly, neither feeling the need to rush.

"That was nice." Brooke said thickly, her fingers tracing their way over Peyton's skin to rest at her hips.

Still supporting her own weight and keeping her body from resting on Brooke, Peyton let out a shaky breath. "Can I make love to you Brooke Penelope Davis?" She asked, desperate for this moment, for them to connect on a level that would show Brooke just how she felt.

"You're crying." Brooke whispered, wiping at the tear forming in the corner of Peyton's eye.

Peyton grinned, blinking to clear her vision. "Nervous."

"Why?"

Looking shy, Peyton admitted, "I've never made love before."

Brooke thought that was about the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her before. She rewarded Peyton with a slow meaningful kiss, their lips brushing together as their tongues touched and danced. "That's okay Blondie, neither have I."

"Well," Peyton's stomach fluttered with anticipation. "We can probably figure this out between us then." She said, wanting Brooke to feel she was just as in control of their lovemaking as she was.

Brooke tugged on a strand of bleached blonde hair. "Sounds like fun."

Peyton leaned down and nipped at Brooke's bottom lip before slipping her tongue back into Brooke's mouth.

"Oh, it will be Brooke, it will be."

xxxxxx

Peyton woke to darkness and the sound of rattling winds outside.

She eyed the blinking LED lights of the bedside alarm clock, grunting gratefully when she saw that there was still a few hours left worth of sleep time before the day needed to start.

Shifting, Peyton yawned sleepily and adjusted her hold on her bed partner, nuzzling into the warm skin of Brooke's neck before closing her eyes again and letting her breathing slow and deepen.

When she woke the second time, the first thing she noticed wasn't the rain hitting the room window or the increased noise from the storm outside, it was that Brooke's space beside her was empty.

Frowning, Peyton rubbed at her face as she climbed out of bed, pulling on the first tee she found as she made her way out of their bedroom.

"Brooke?"

She listened carefully as she paused in the hallway but there was no answer.

Peyton stuck her head into the bathroom first before walking out into the front of the apartment, where she found the door was laying open.

Concerned Peyton made her way over and stepped out, there was Brooke standing at the corner of the wraparound landing, staring out at the storm with a blanket wrapped around her.

Brooke felt a presence and turned to see Peyton stood there. She grinned as the blonde slowly made her way over, opening her arms and offering the taller girl shared use of her cover. She flinched at Peyton's cold hands but having Peyton with her now made her feel complete.

She turned back around as Peyton took possession of the cover and wrapped it around her back and pulled Brooke into her body, encasing her in a warm hold. She let out a sigh as she looked out from their semi-sheltered position on the landing. Although the wind was wiping about around them dousing their exposed faces in a fine spray of rain, it wasn't at all cold.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Peyton blinked, her eyebrow hiking up at Brooke's statement. "What is?" She asked because all she could see was a pretty bad-ass storm kicking around their home and threatening to ruin her after morning glow that she'd hoped to bask in all day.

"All of it, the wind, the rain…isn't it amazing just how powerful nature can be?" Brooke asked looking over as a trash can was knocked over by a gust of wind sending garbage across a driveway further down their street.

"Yeah. Amazing." Peyton agree tonelessly as she watched the trash spread over onto a neighbouring yard. Maybe it was just too early in the morning but what really amazed Peyton was the fact that they both weren't cuddled up in their bed right now instead of stood out here.

Oblivious, Brooke continued, "I kinda wanna go out there and just stand in it, you know? Be part of it."

Peyton glanced down at the girl in her arms and shook her head. "If you even make the motion of spreading your arms out and singing like a horse this relationship is over." She said in all seriousness.

Brooke's turned in Peyton's arms, sliding her own arms around the blonde's waist and tucking herself against Peyton's body.

"Such a romantic." She said in a fake dreamy tone as she batted her eyelashes up at her girlfriend.

Peyton was a little disturbed by Brooke's idea that a storm could be romantic and struggled not to retort in her usual sarcastic tone. _You do not disagree with your girlfriend if you know what's good for you! _She thought to herself wisely. So instead she kissed the tip of Brooke's nose softly. She might not be with the brunette on the whole Mother Nature thing, but that wasn't to say she didn't have her own ideas on romance.

"What I am feeling is the both of us going back inside, doing our bit for the environment by conserving our water use, and maybe sharing a good morning kiss or two before we have to leave for school in this lovely weather of yours." Peyton said, finishing with a wink and a smile.

"You just want to get me naked!" Brooke replied trying to look offended but not being very successful.

Peyton's eyes shot wide open. "Can you blame me?" She asked before tightening her hold on Brooke and shaking her a little. "You're hot!"

Laughing, Brooke broke free and started for their door. She looked back over her shoulder at the slowly approaching blonde and said, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the really pretty ones." Peyton replied quickly, earning a scowl from her girlfriend.

Brooke pouted. "Maybe you can call one of them to shower with then."

Peyton held back a smile as she made her way to the brunette. "You wouldn't really kick me out of your shower would you?" She asked with a mournful expression on her face.

Brooke rolled her eyes, needing to build up her resistance to that particular look. "You're just lucky I need help washing my back." She muttered turning and heading into the apartment.

Peyton grinned at her success. "You know I'll make sure all those hard to reach places get a good scrub babe!" She called out to her disappearing girlfriend. Hearing a muffled response she entered and closed the door making sure to lock it as she looked forward to getting wet once more, only this time it would be a lot more fun.

"Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide…I'm gonna find you, and make you want me!" She sang loudly with a happy grin splitting her face as she made her way to the end of the hall and the bathroom door.

She purposely bypassed the bedroom, having no intention of dressing until it was an absolute necessity. She didn't think Brooke would object to her idea if the t-shirt and panties lying outside the open bathroom door were anything to go by.

Stepping into the room, Peyton leaned back against the now closed door and eyed the naked body stood under the spray. She swallowed hard as she watched water droplets caress Brooke's skin remembering her mouth and fingers trailing over those same curves of Brooke's body only a few hours ago.

Brooke watched Peyton for a few moments, still surprised at how easy it was to read the desire the blonde had for her clear in her expression. But she was getting used to it.

"You going to stand there or are you going to join me Peyt?"

Locking her gaze with Brooke's Peyton pulled off her top, the only item of clothing she wore, and stepped quickly into the bath pushing her body into Brooke and capturing her lips in a heated kiss as she pushed her up against the wall.

Brooke moaned in pleasure and surprise but soon her hands were wrapped in blonde strands of hair as she fought for control of the kiss.

Peyton grinned as Brooke nipped at her bottom and cupped her between the legs, her fingers slipping between her folds with purpose. That earned Brooke a healthy moan from the blonde.

Peyton was all for getting clean, but she planned on getting very, very dirty first.

xxxxxxxx

**AN**/ How long has it been? No, ssh, wait, don't answer that! I don't wanna know.

All I can do is state that I am sorry for the extended wait for a new chapter and hope you'll forgive me. (you guys are nice like that!)

I will confess that I did try to write a more graphic chapter than this but I just couldn't post it, sadly I just find it a little embarrassing to write, so I re-wrote and re-wrote and have accepted that I'm more of a fade to black type of writer. I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you because you have all invested your time into reading this and I want you all to enjoy the rest of the story. I just can't do anything more explicit than you have read so far.

So from the bottom of my heart – thank you for reading!

On a plus note I'm thinking of starting a new Breyton fic soon. And by soon I mean around Christmas. You can let me know if you all can put up with another poorly updated fic or not.

Next time!


	64. Chapter 64

**Part 64**

Peyton pulled one of her band t-shirts on over her bra as she was walking out of her bedroom in search for Brooke and found her girlfriend sat at the breakfast bar half way through a bowl of cereal.

Brooke looked up to see Peyton's face screw up in disgust. "Don't knock it Pey, it's like, all we have in here to eat!" She moaned forcing herself to have another mouthful. She was starving and it wasn't like either of them had got dinner last night and even with Peyton's driving, there was no way they'd be able to stop before they were due at school.

Peyton shook her head then came around and cuddled up to Brooke from behind, kissing her on an exposed part of her neck.

Brooke grinned, leaning slightly to give Peyton more room. She giggled as Peyton took her up on the offer, laying several more kisses onto her skin. "Here, chomp on this." She said lifting her spoon for the blonde.

Peyton pouted, only her need to keep Brooke in her arms stopping her from backing away from the horrible sight. "Do I have to?" She whined.

"Well now you do." Brooke replied with a smirk, turning and holding the spoon in Peyton's direction.

Peyton sulked, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes as milk dripped from the spoon onto the floor.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Peyton! It's cereal!"

Peyton's eyes softened and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer, not with Brooke looking at her with that smirk on her beautiful face. Her lip extended further. "But I don't want to." She said weakly although she was trying to stay strong.

"Pleeese." Brooke asks holding back a laugh.

Huffing out a breath in one last act of reluctance, Peyton leaned closer and snapped her teeth over the held out spoon, chewed rapidly before swallowing and stuck out her tongue at Brooke to show the deed was done. "There, happy?"

Giggling, Brooke nodded and resumed eating. "Yeah."

Peyton wasn't happy though, there wasn't a nice aftertaste left in her mouth. Moving quickly into the kitchen and filling a glass with tap water she drank it down in a few gulps. "Ugh." Even after that the taste was still there. She opened the cupboard and pulled out the coffee jar then switched on the kettle.

Almost finished with her cereal Brooke wondered what Peyton was up to, they had to leave like right now. "Peyton?"

Peyton glanced back at Brooke quickly, desperate for the bitter taste of caffeine. "Yeah?" The kettle boiled. "Finally!" She muttered pouring the still bubbling liquid over the coffee granules and stirring it rapidly.

"You feeling okay?" Brooke asked sceptically as she watched her crazy girlfriend try drinking burning hot coffee.

"Oh, yeah." The loss of the ability to taste was good thing in Peyton's book right now. "Great." She said turning to lean against the counter and sip at her drink again, only this time she blew on it first to prevent any more third degree burns to her mouth. "And by the way, I think the milks off."

Now Brooke laughed, understanding a little better now. "It was soy Peyton."

Peyton screwed her face up at that explanation. That was _worse _than sour milk. "Ew." Peyton would have put coffee in her cereal before using soy milk!

Brooke shrugged. "Like I said Pey, we're low on food. I think Haley left it."

Peyton snorted, gratefully drinking more of her coffee. "More like Nathan. And on purpose."

Breakfast done Brooke got up and placed her bowl in the sink then headed for the bedroom to pick up her notebook. "Enjoy that while I grab my stuff." Brooke said leaning up and meeting Peyton for a kiss.

"I will." Peyton replied watching Brooke head back for their room.

Brooke wasn't sure why she even bothered taking it with her to look over it again, she was pushing it just by turning up for her exams. Haley James Scott she wasn't but she would try and do her best, even if her best wasn't that great.

Finding it on the floor she sat down on the bed and opened it to the last page of notes she'd made.

_Half a page of notes._ That's what she'd condensed a full year of classes into. _Bet Haley has a full book just with notes!_

Brooke snorted and slammed her book closed.

Peyton eyed Brooke from the doorway. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Brooke's head snapped up and her grin was perfectly in place as she met Peyton's gaze, but the look of concern was so strong that the smile slipped from her face just as quickly as she'd put it there. Peyton didn't deserve her usual 'everything's great' act. Peyton was the one person who got let inside that wall she hid behind when things got hard for her.

"Just…what's the point," Brooke said as Peyton came over and sat down beside her, her hand resting gently on her thigh. "It's not like I'm going to ace this, or any of my exams for that matter." She finished dropping her notebook onto the floor and shaking her head.

"Hey!" Peyton was a little taken aback by the sudden downturn in Brooke's attitude. She pulled Brooke to her and gave her a hug. "It's nowhere near that bad babe."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke replied with a cocked eyebrow willing to be easily swayed, it wasn't like she was expecting to do well, she'd spent the last few months slacking off and skipping classes. But the idea of actually failing made her feel less than useless.

"Yeah, you could _still _get kicked out!"

"You!" Brooke slapped at her girlfriend as the blonde laughed. "That wasn't nice!" She stated allowing Peyton to pull her back into her arms and start kissing her on the cheek. But she kept her pout in place and a semi-successful scowl.

"Brooke, seriously, it's not that bad." Peyton insisted. "It's just school, and we both know with your fashion line just waiting to blow up when you have the time to pu-"

"And the money, and the connections and the-" Brooke found Peyton's hand stopping her rant, but she appreciated the vote of confidence. Peyton was right, she didn't really need school, not when her goal in life had always been to see someone at the Oscars wearing one of her dresses. Well, that and one day being able to call the girl beside her, her one and only.

She grinned behind Peyton's hand. The blonde was so cute when she was trying to make her feel better. And it worked too. Her future fashion success aside, she had Peyton. The counted way more than a couple of C's from high school, it was even better than a possible fail.

"Ew, Brooke!" Peyton snatched her now wet hand from Brooke's face as the brunette giggle at her.

Brooke stared at Peyton as she scrunched her face up and wiped her hand on their bedding. She rolled her eyes. "And this from the girl who was quite happy no matter where my tongue was last night." She shook her head sadly. "It all changes in the cold hard light of day."

"Oh stop!" Peyton pushed Brooke away from her as she tried to keep from laughing. She pulled Brooke back into her arms. "You know you're right…there are some places I do like you using that particular appendage."

"Oh yeah?"

Peyton nodded and inched closer watching Brooke's pupils dilate and her gaze flick to her lips.

"Kissing you just wouldn't be the same."

"It's a talent." Brooke replied smugly just as Peyton finally leaned over enough so that she could press her own lips to the blondes.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to chase all of Brooke's worries away. She really didn't know why she was stressing so much, Peyton was right it was just school.

Brooke smiled at Peyton and moved so their heads rested together. "Thank you."

Confused Peyton asked, "For what?"

Brooke sighed and lifted her hands to cradle Peyton's face gently, smiling at the blonde as she felt Peyton's hands thigh and her side. "Just…just for being you." She answered not knowing how best to explain that Peyton just always seemed to make everything better for her, even the prospect of flunking out of high school.

Peyton looked on as Brooke chuckled. "Okay?" Confusion aside she was just happy to see Brooke's mood lighten up again.

"I just, I don't know what I'd ever do without you." Brooke said with a shrug then watched Peyton's face light up.

"It's just as well then, because I don't plan on letting you go anywhere without me. You're stuck with me Brooke Penelope Davis, and there's not a thing you can do to change that!" Peyton declared reaching for Brooke's lips again and they giggled through another kiss.

"Now as much as I would L-O-V-E to stay right here and continue this, I thought you said something earlier about us running late for school?" Peyton says reluctantly. As much as she'd rather them both stay right where they were, they probably should at least attempt to make an effort with their last few exams.

Brooke groaned. "Fine!" She said with a pout as Peyton picked up her notebook and handed it back to her as they both stood. "If I must."

"You must."

Brooke was sluggish as they started for the front room. She giggled as Peyton resorted to pushing her along.

"I don't wanna go!"

"You're still going. If I have to they so do you, so suck it up Davis and let's go!" Peyton replied through her laughter.

"But you said it was okay to fail." Brooke said with an exaggerated pout.

Peyton couldn't believe how far Brooke was playing this. She checked her watch and her eyes widened. "Seriously Brooke, if we don't leave soon then we will both be failing."

Brooke grinned. "Great, then why don't we just stay, that could be way more fun than crappy exams."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

Ten seconds of a stare off and Brooke gave in. "Fine. We'll go to stupid school."

"Atta girl!" Peyton said with every bit of pep she could muster. Brooke responded by glaring back at her. "Okay then. Why don't you just wait right here, and I'll grab my jacket and we can go."

Brooke sighed as Peyton took off back into their room. "Fine, but I want a reward for my efforts when we get home."

"Okay, I can do that." Peyton agreed slipping on her favourite leather jacket in the hopes it'll keep her relatively dry in the storm outside. "You just let me know what you want."

"Ha!" Brooke said pointing a finger at the blonde. "No way. I'm not doing the work for you, you come up with something Peyton, and it better be good." Brooke all but threatened.

"Oh it will be." Peyton replied willing to rise to the challenge. She took the few steps needed to slip her arms around Brooke and hugged her close. "Of course at this very second all I can come up with is me," Peyton kissed the tip of Brooke's nose. "You, and our bed back there," Now her grin took up her whole face as she stared at Brooke who was now clutching the front of her t-shirt in her hands. Peyton lowered her voice as she leaned close to end her thoughts with, "And making love to my gorgeous girlfriend…who kinda looks like, oh, wait…you."

Brooke thought that sounded perfect. "I love you."

Peyton grinned, feeling their bodies touch all down their fronts. She wiggled her eyebrows. "I love you too, babe."

They eased slowly into another kiss, only this time there was no rush because suddenly it felt like they had all the time in the world.

Unfortunately now was when someone chose to bang on their door.

Peyton grunted in annoyance, her arms still firmly around Brooke. "Who the hell?"

"Well I know who it isn't, Haley still has her key." Brooke replied with a smirk as she gently moved out of Peyton's hold and over towards the door.

"Yeah, but would she still be willing to use it and risk your wrath?" Peyton queried, although she didn't think it was Haley either, not in this weather and not with her being so close to giving birth.

The door knock again, only this time with more urgency.

"Hold on!" Brooke called unsure if she'd even be heard on the other side of the door. As she undid the lock she felt Peyton come over and stand right behind her.

Brooke swung the door open. "Hi!"

Peyton took one look at their visitor and made a noise in the back of her throat before turning to go pick up their bags so they could go, the less time they spent chit-chatting the better in her opinion.

The fake smile was firmly back on Brooke face. "So, mother, what brings you by?" She asked.

Peyton didn't bother to pretend to be happy at the sight of the older woman as she returned to Brooke's side. "Yeah, we're just on our way to school."

Victoria Davis, having had enough of the rain, walked straight for Brooke causing her daughter to open the door further and let her into the apartment.

Peyton growled as they turned to wait for whatever it was Brooke's mother felt the need to come all the way over here in this weather for.

Brooke folded her arms across her chest and glared at her mom.

Victoria turned and smiled at her child. "I've already spoken to your Principle about this and it's all been taken care of." She said before sliding her gaze to the blonde irritation stood beside her. "But don't let me hold you up Peyton dear." She said sweetly.

Peyton rolled her eyes completely unimpressed and far from intimidated. She gave a quick smile at Victoria and reached for Brooke's hand. "Right, well if it's all the same we have to get going, so you'll just have to come back another time." She said turning for the door again and praying they'd make it out as she muttered under her breath, "Never works well for me how 'bout you?"

Brooke tried to hide her smirk as she caught what Peyton said.

Victoria sighed and glanced at her watch. "That's all very well and good but we have fights that leave in an hour so I need you to go pack whatever it is that you call essential Brooke and then we can get out of this God forsaken town once and for all." She said giving another disgusted look around the apartment her daughter chose to live in. It was just as bad as she'd remembered it being.

Brooke felt like her jaw literally just hit the floor.

Peyton on the other hand had no problem find her voice. "What the fuck!"

Victoria smirked at her daughter's friend. "You still here? I was speaking to my daughter who is none of your concern, after all haven't you already done enough to her?" She said watching with satisfaction as her underlying meaning hit home to the blonde.

"You are the reason my child was assaulted in the first place aren't you dear? He was after all, there for you wasn't he?"

xxxxxxxx

AN/

Location: Glasgow, Scotland.

Current mood: "13 episodes for the final season! Are you fucking kidding me!" (AKA not great.)

I have been catching up with the show and last season was pretty damn good which surprised me. I'm planning on watching the last season even if they do bring back Luc-ASSFACE and as it's pretty much all been filmed by now and I haven't heard of Peyton turning up I'm not happy, bad enough she missed the last few seasons :( Alas, I would have gone back if I was Hilarie but it would have been AWESOME!

So, you guys like this chapter? :D

I'll try updating quicker, no promises.

Thanks to everyone that reads this, that puts it on alert and all that other jazz. My special thank you for those that leave a thought behind in a review. Never essential but its lovely to hear what you guys think of the story so far.

Next time!

And have a safe Halloween!


	65. Chapter 65

**Part 65**

Brooke gasped at her mother's words. Enraged she stepped towards her only to have a hand grip her arm stopping her. "Peyton?"

Peyton released Brooke and shook her head. "She's not worth it." She said softly, giving her girlfriend a pleading look as she reached for the door. "Let's just go." She said softly trying to prevent Victoria seeing the pain her words had caused.

Brooke heard her mother scoff at her girlfriend, causing her to clamp her jaw closed before she said something, instead she glared at her mother. Ineffectual perhaps, but it made her feel a whole lot better.

Brooke kept her eyes focused on her smirking mother. "You go on down Peyt, I need a second here." She said in a steely voice.

Peyton hesitated in leaving Brooke, but figured her girlfriend could look after herself. She'd survived growing up with the hell bitch, a few more minutes wouldn't kill her. "Okay." Peyton gave Victoria one last hateful look and left the pair to it.

Victoria chuckled at the blonde's quick departure.

That was it.

Brooke walked quickly over to her mother and just as the older woman's laughter began to fade, Brooke smacked her across the face with her open hand.

Victoria reeled back clutching her cheek. "How dare-"

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled, her anger finally taking over. She watched a moment as her mother struggled to regain her composure. "Peyton was right, you aren't worth it." She said bitterly. "But she is." She continued. "She's worth ten of you!"

"Brooke, stop being difficult. Your father is expecting you to be on that flight this morning." Victoria reminded her daughter as a more confident look appeared on her face. "And you wouldn't want to disappoint your father now would you Brooke?"

Brooke turned her back to Victoria. She shook her head in disbelief. It always came down to appearances with her parents. Brooke could only imagine what comments were being put to her parents when they failed to fly to her bedside the minute the news of her attack broke.

She turned back around wondering why she still called this woman her mother. As sad as it was Brooke knew she was still as unwanted in the Davis household as she had been as a child growing up. "Why change the habit of a lifetime?" Brooke asked derisively, still angry at her mother's treatment of Peyton. "Just go home Victoria."

Victoria blinked in real shock. Her daughter was always a stubborn child but she normally always did as she was told, especially when it concerned gaining her father's approval. She folded her arms and gave Brooke a knowing look, trying to persuade her daughter another way. "Your father will be upset if you aren't with me, maybe even enough to stop paying for this hellhole you call home, ever think of that?"

Brooke laughed at her mother. She laughed so hard her side hurt and she had to force herself to straighten and calm down. The stunned look on Victoria's face almost set her off again but she managed to control herself.

"I'm eighteen _mother_." She said in explanation, only to see a blank look in return. She shook her head finally realising that she was wasting her breath and that neither her mother nor her father deserved any of her time, especially not at Peyton's expense.

Reaching for the door handle Brooke gave one last scathing look before giving Victoria the bit of information she was missing. "Grandpa's will was executed over to me. Kinda nice to see all those zero's in my bank account." She smirked as her mother's face went slack as it finally sank in. "Yeah," Brooke continue on happily, enjoying her moment. "His lawyer never did tell me why he cut you out ten years ago but knowing you I can think of enough reasons why your own father wanted nothing more to do with you."

"Brooke," Victoria softened her tone and tried to step closer to her daughter but Brooke shook her head still looking angry. "You have to understand, things have been _difficult_ for your father and I these last few months."

"Don't apologise for forgetting, I'm sure you were both busy." Brooke said before chuckling to herself, when did her parents ever remember her birthdays? "Just go back to L.A. mother and leave me alone." She said as the anger she felt was replaced by a pit of disappointment. _How can they care so little, even now, she's only here because she wants something. _

"Just go home." She repeated leaving her mother standing there as she rushed out into the rain and quickly making her way to Peyton's car.

"You okay?" Peyton asks as Brooke takes her seat beside her and shakes off the rain.

Brooke wipes the moisture from her face and smiles at the blonde for looking all concerned for her. "I'm fine." She said. And she was. There was something to be said by having your head finally accept the facts that had been torturing her growing up. She couldn't make her parents love her growing up so why should she go out of her way to make them feel better?

Peyton looked at Brooke, trying to figure why she'd be so happy. A glance out the windscreen revealed the older Davis making her way towards them.

"Ah…Brooke?" Peyton's eyes widened as Victoria stopped on the sidewalk near the hood of her car and every time the windscreen wipers cleared the rain she got a quick view of the glare being directed at Brooke.

"Hm?" Brooke asked as she fiddled with the radio dial.

"Your mom's…glaring our way."

Brooke snapped her head up at Peyton with a gleam in her eyes. "Really?"

Peyton's brow furrowed at Brooke's excited tone. "Uh huh." She replied quietly, as if just speaking about her would somehow compel the older women to attack the car. "She's just…standing there. Watching you." She said, her eyes glued to the figure outside.

"Great!" Without another thought, Brooke's hand cupped Peyton behind the head and brought their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

Long moments later the kiss ended and Peyton sat back slightly and just stared at Brooke in shock. There was no way Victoria Davis hadn't seen that.

Brooke smirked as she watched Peyton twitch. "As the Great Oz once said; pay no attention to the bitch outside Peyton."

Peyton made a face. "I think you might have paraphrased."

Brooke shrugged and quickly leaned in for another quick kiss, leaving her girlfriend slightly dazed.

"I just meant don't worry so much Victoria hasn't been able to pull my strings for a long time now, okay? Is she still there?" Brooke questioned quietly with a devious smirk on her face.

Peyton turned pale and was more than a little scared to look, but she braved it figuring she'd be able to drive off before Victoria managed to reach into the car and strangle her to death.

The space were Brooke's mother had stood was empty. "Um no." Peyton looked around and saw the black town car that had been parked a ways behind her begin to drive off. "I think she's gone." She said with relief turning back to her girlfriend.

"Shame." Brooke muttered with a laugh before going back to trying to find a decent station to listen to on the ride over to the school.

Peyton shook her head at her girlfriend's antics and put the car into gear as Britney Spears belted out loudly. "You're killing me Brooke." She said as pulled out and tried to get them to school as safely she could with a racing heart and shaking hands.

xxxxxxxxx

"Think it's true?" Nathan asked while pacing in front of Haley.

Haley shrugged still staring down at the article in question_. Exclusive interview. Next Friday. Diane Sayer and Brooke Davis. The survival story._

"I really don't know." She replied. "I can't really picture Brooke doing this but who knows? If the money's right?" She shrugged. The magazine wouldn't run an advert like this without it being true. Haley couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in her friend though.

Nathan scowled. Brooke was very private, he didn't think there was any way this could be true. Brooke wouldn't go into details of what had happened to her with her best friends, there was no way she would expose herself like that for America to watch and comment on.

"Nah, no way. Besides that woman's a bigger bitch than Victoria Davis and that's saying something." He told her pointing to the picture of the smiling show host.

"Guess we'll find out." Haley muttered tucking the magazine away into her bag as she spotted her two friends at the glass doors giggling to each other. It sure didn't look like either of them had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Her brows furrowed as the pair looked up and Brooke sent her and Nathan a quick wave of her hand.

_Maybe the money's just too good to pass up._

Peyton kept her arm around Brooke's shoulder as they stopped beside Haley and Nathan. Nathan was standing but his pregnant wife was currently sat on a chair that no doubt belonged in the classroom they were next to. "Hey guys, guess we made it on time then." She smiled and winked at Brooke. Her driving skills did prove useful once in a while.

"Uh…yeah." Nathan checked his watch, there was about two minutes before the bell was due to ring.

Brooke raised her eyebrow at the way Haley was looking at her but the other girl glanced away.

"Okay well, we can meet you guys later if you want? Catch up?" Peyton offered not wanting to go straight back to the apartment where she knew Victoria could turn up at any time. She wasn't above hiding out and given the quiet sniggering coming from her girlfriend she wasn't capable of hiding her motive either.

"Yeah sure," Nathan replied as Haley fiddled with her handbag. "You could, ah, just swing by when you guys get finished? I don't wanna hang around with this weather." He tried to smile but couldn't help wondering if he should ask about the interview now or wait.

"No problem." Brooke gave Nathan an easy smile and let Peyton start moving them off towards the school office. "Bye guys."

xxxxxxx

"Did they seem a little weird to you?" Peyton asked as they rounded a corner into an empty hallway and were far enough away from the married couple not to risk being overheard.

Brooke lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Maybe." She squeezed Peyton around the waist still much more concerned by her mother's comments back at the apartment and how her girlfriend was feeling than worrying about Nate and Haley.

Peyton smiled at Brooke as the pair slowed to a stop. She glanced around, noticing no one was around and wiggled her eyebrows. "What?"

Brooke rested her hands on Peyton's stomach on the inside of her open leather jacket. She looked up at the blonde with a pensive expression. "I'm really sorry Peyton, about what my mum said, she had no right." She said quietly.

Peyton sighed. She'd repeatedly told Brooke it wasn't her fault on the journey here. She shifted closer rapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her forehead on Brooke's. "Babe, again, not your fault." _And what she said was true Brooke, and we both know it. _She finished silently to herself, but something must have shown in her expression because Brooke's eyes saddened and she captured Peyton's face in her hands.

Peyton swallowed carefully, staying silent as Brooke's eyes began to water.

Brooke let out a breath knowing this wasn't the place for a heart to heart conversation. "I love you." She stated and as a smile bloomed on her girlfriends face she quickly leaned in for a kiss.

Peyton kissed her back, her arms quickly tightening around Brooke in an attempt to prolong the moment. She giggled as Brooke finally squirmed free.

"Peyton!" Brooke hissed slapping at the blonde, although she was clearly holding back her laughter.

"What?" Peyton said looking innocent.

Just then the bell rang and Peyton grinned, slipping her hand into Brooke's and tugging her along. "Come on, wouldn't want to have my driving go to waste."

Brooke snorted but squeezed Peyton hand.

xxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and Peyton was leaning against her locker as she waited on Brooke finishing her exam. She'd been spoken to by Turner for leaving her art exam the other day, luckily her teacher had offered to mark her based on her classwork over the year which Turner had agreed to only because he had little choice and it gave him a way to pass her without having it questioned given she was the best student in the class.

Peyton nibbled on her bottom lip in boredom as she checked her watch again. She'd been waiting close to ten minutes already so she was hoping Brooke wasn't far from done.

Hearing footsteps she looked up expectantly only to find Lucas marching towards her with anger radiating from the tense motion of his body.

Lucas glared at his ex-girlfriend his hand gripping tighter at the paper in his hand. No matter how much he still loved her he couldn't let go of the fact she always seemed to put Brooke Davis before what they could have had. He would have given her everything, part of him still would.

As he got close he watched her straighten up and turn face on to him, her arms crossing over her chest. It didn't make him even consider pausing as he slapped the paper in his hand into her chest leaving her no option but to scramble to catch it before it fell to the floor.

"What the fuck Lucas?" Peyton snapped at him, not amused by the assault.

Lucas sneered at her, leaning into her as she stepped back into the lockers reflexively. "That bitch you call a best friend sold out Peyton! Sold herself to the highest bidder just like-"

"You finish that sentence and so help me Lucas!" Peyton yelled into his face, not caring if they were making a scene or not. Her hand was clenched at her side as she fought with herself not to hit him for his comments, she knew exactly what he'd planned on calling her girlfriend and she wasn't amused.

Lucas backed off a touch but chuckled at Peyton's defence of Brooke. "Just read the damn thing Peyton." He said gesturing to the piece of paper in her hand.

Peyton frowned at him but her curiosity won out and she smoothed the crumpled up paper to see what had Lucas going off on one at her. It didn't take long for her to see what the issue was, an advert spanned the page proclaiming an exclusive interview with Brooke Davis on national television was due to air next week.

But unlike Lucas, Peyton knew Brooke had nothing to do with the advert. But that didn't stop her paling at the thought of showing this to Brooke. _Sure as hell explains why Bitchtoria was trying to drag her back across the country._

"You ripped me to pieces for a poster Peyton, and here it is! Every gory detail of that night is going to be put out there by _her _for money Peyton! Money!" Lucas told her scathingly, his eyes blazing.

"You broke up with me over nothing Peyton, over guilt for what happened? Guilt? Because it was her and not you?" He continued, seemingly on a roll. "And what does she do Peyton, she goes on national television for everyone to watch her cry as she talks about it." He shook his head in disgust.

Peyton let Lucas' words roll over her, her eyes still fixed on the paper in her hands. Crushing it into a ball Peyton looked Lucas in the eye then hit him in the centre of his chest with it.

"That, Lucas, is trash, plain and simple. Just like everything that's come out of your mouth just now. Do us all a favour and can it." Peyton said as her eyes spotted Brooke over Lucas' shoulder at the far end of the hall and seeing her watching them apprehensively as she stayed back there made Peyton wish Lucas would just leave it alone. The last thing she wanted was Lucas showing Brooke that advert without her girlfriend being prepared for it first.

Lucas was shocked as Peyton started to walk away from him, angrily he gripped her arm stopping her. "You can't seriously still be sticking up for her Peyton?" He asked in dismay.

Peyton jerked her arm free and narrowed her eyes at Lucas. "Stay away from me Lucas. I mean it, whatever this is, whatever you're holding on to, just let it go." She told him in an almost desperate plea.

Stunned Lucas watched her walk away from him, not a bit surprised to see her meeting up with Brooke before they both slipped away.

Hurt, he leaned wearily back into the row of lockers. His heart still felt like it was breaking apart and no matter how hard he tried to make Peyton recognise that he was still the guy for her he couldn't get make her see it.

He didn't understand why, because they'd been dancing around their attraction to each other for two years now. Peyton Sawyer was everything he wanted, all he wanted.

His eyes closed at the thought that he'd never have her again.

_I just need to figure out what to say to her. _He thought hopefully, especially knowing that it was likely, given the interview promo, that Brooke Davis would be leaving Tree Hill behind in the very near future.

"You okay man?"

Lucas opened his eyes to see Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk stood there watching him with concerned expressions.

He smiled at them.

"Yeah," He said, a smile creeping onto his face. "And in a couple of days I'm going to be feeling even better."

With that he walked away from them.

Mouth looked at the others in puzzlement but finally just shrugged. "Maybe he's…" He paused there having no idea what Lucas was talking about.

Skills chuckled and put his arm around Mouth's shoulder. "Right!" He laughed putting Mouth into a choke hold which he struggled out of. "Well, whatever it was about, I'm sure we'll all hear about it in the end."

Mouth scowled at his friend as he tried to fix his now messed up hair. "Right." He replied although he couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about it.

"So what are we doing?" Skills asked the others more than happy to let Lucas and his many issues slide for now.

Fergie glanced at the other guys hopefully and tapped his hand over his stomach. "Food?"

"Riiight." Skills said with a grin lighting up his face. "And I know just the place!"

Fergie and Junk share a shrug and happily trail after their friend as Mouth followed at a slower pace, still annoyed at Skills messing with his hair.

xxxxxx

**AN/** I know, I know. But seriously, I was all buzzed the last time I'd posted, I'd finished my course with the grade I was expecting and been offered a place on a really amazing phd programme. I could not have been happier!

But alas, real life pain in the ass legal issues pushed my start date back again, then again, then again!

(Yes I'm a tad bitter about it!)

Anyway I have yet another start date so fingers crossed this time.

I know there are people out there with much bigger problems but I've been messed about for months and I can't afford to just keep waiting around when jobs are few and far between right now.

So…

On a brighter note I've finally decided on a format (starting point and sorta plot) for a new Breyton fic. I'll be posting the first chapter on Sunday (late UK time) so I really hope you'll enjoy it. Not sure how long it'll be but I already have the first three chapters written so that's something at least :D

Thank you for reading and for anyone bothering to review, you can even tell me off for my poor updating skills. I won't hold it against you promise! :P

There was a spate of alerts and favourites over the holidays for this fic so I'd like to say hello to any newbie readers!

Next time guys!

Oh and is it too late to wish you all a happy new year? (I won't even mention Xmas)

Yeah, probably.

Okay so…happy Friday the 13th ooh, hope everyone stayed indoors, I know I did, hence an update :D

Bye!


	66. Chapter 66

**Part 66**

"Are you sure I can't help?" Brooke asked politely even as she stole a raw slice of carrot from a bowl Deb was lifting towards a pot of boiling water on the cooker.

Deb chuckled as she dumped the rest of the carrots in. "No Brooke. Thank you for the offer though."

Brooke shrugged still glancing around as Nathan's mom went back to preparing dinner.

The older woman had tried talking to her about the news article but Brooke had just brushed it off. Debbie Scott was one of the few people who not only couldn't stand Brooke's mom, but had actually called her on her behaviour with Brooke growing up. It never had an effect other than for Victoria to stop letting Brooke have Nathan over to the house. She'd claimed it was because young girls wouldn't look 'proper' having boys over so often, and that she wouldn't want Brooke dealing with 'talk'.

Brooke had just turned that around on Victoria and spent even more of her time over at Peyton's. It had to be okay to spend all her time with a girl then, she'd told her mother.

Brooke grinned thinking back on that time of her life, yes she and Nathan had drifted but her and Peyton couldn't have been closer. And now she had Nathan back, and Haley now, and the baby too, so overall Brooke had to call that a win for her.

It was sad, Brooke thought, that her mother seemed to take such pleasure in trying to control her life, even now, when her parents had so easily left her behind while they went off in search of the next pot of gold. Her mother had always been obsessed with having a husband who could provide her with everything she could ever want. But in the end what did that really get her? Brooke's father spent more time at work or networking with guys 'in the know' that Brooke was sure he didn't even know her birthday had past just like her mother hadn't. Victoria had even lost track of when Brooke had inherited from the Montgomery estate as the sole beneficiary. It wasn't billions by any stretch of the imagination, actually less than 3 million to be more accurate, some of which was in tied up in stocks that she didn't plan on touching, but it meant Brooke never had to go to her parents now for anything.

At the time, she and Peyton hadn't been speaking and so it hadn't felt like a cause for celebration, she'd grown up seeing just what having money got you, it meant nothing if you didn't have love, meaningful relationships, hopes, dreams, and aspirations to strive for.

She only had to look at her mother's life for proof of that.

Brooke almost snorted into the glass of juice Deb had just handed her thinking that. There was no way she'd ever become like Victoria.

"You okay there?" Deb asks, looking a little concerned.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" Debbie asked as she sat down as well. She just had to put the pies into the oven half way through dinner and that would be the last of her cooking done for dinner.

Brooke shrugged not sure if she could explain. "How do you deal with it?" She asked finally.

"With what?"

"Over pushy parents." Brooke replied. "Or, more, dealing with them wanting something from you that you don't want for yourself."

Deb hummed, thinking on that. And Brooke took another drink, not sure trying to understand her mother better would do her any good.

"Well, I'm sure you know my parents never approved of Dan?"

Brooke nodded, thinking that no sane parent would have, but she kept that to herself.

"So, I can look at how my relationship changed with them because of that, and then I look at Nathan and see how little I've played in who he's become." Deb paused at that, it being her biggest regret to date. She heard Brooke gasp and saw the look of sympathy, she reached over and squeezed Brooke's hand for a moment before withdrawing. "Seeing it from both sides, all I can tell you is that the worst mistake a parent can make is to put their own issues on to the shoulder of their children. It's cruel, and hurts both parties."

Brooke nodded quietly, hearing the pain clearly in Deb's voice as she spoke. "That wasn't really you though." She added softly.

"No, but I never tried hard enough to stop Dan either."

Brooke sighed, looking down at her now empty glass. The difference between her and Nathan was that Nate had a parent that_ wanted_ to be better than they had been.

"It shouldn't hurt, because I know what she's like…but it does, even when I know she hasn't changed, she always has an agenda, always." Brooke said, angry with herself because she did still care.

"Maybe you should stop thinking that she'll change and maybe one day she'll surprize you. I know Nathan never expected me to sort myself out, but look at me now, he and Haley are living here and things couldn't be any more different than they were just a few months ago." Deb offered Brooke a smile. "People can change Brooke."

"I just thought, after…" Brooke lifted her hand helplessly.

Deb knew what Brooke didn't say, if her own mother couldn't find it in her to care about Brooke after she had been raped and almost killed, when would she? "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke shrugged, it wasn't Deb's fault Victoria Davis was a cold hearted bitch.

They both fell silent for a long time but it was eventually broken by a timer going off.

"Ah!" Debbie said getting up and going to the oven where her chickens were waiting to be taken out for resting.

"Okay well I'm all done in here." Deb said getting the first one out and onto the cutting board. "Why don't you go see what Haley and Peyton are up to, or maybe find out where those boys have disappeared to?" Deb asked. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.

Brooke got up, giving Nathan's mom a smile of thanks for being a good listener, and headed out. The idea of spending a few minutes alone with Peyton right now was very appealing.

Maybe she'd even manage to sneak a kiss or two out of the blonde before they had to deal with a full table of looks and questions.

Out in the hallway she paused listening as Skills' distinctive voice yelled out in distress followed by cheers and cat-calls lead by Nathan's deep vocals. She rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs.

"Hey."

Haley smiled at Brooke as they paused on the stairs, her hand gripping the banister to keep her balanced with the added weight she was carrying. "Hey, the guys still playing games?"

Just as Brooke opened her mouth to answer another cheer rang out, this time obviously Nathan getting the upper hand.

Both girls laughed and Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Haley shook her head and started down the rest of the stairs. "Let me get them to put the game away and we can sit down for dinner."

"Okay, be down in a bit." Brooke muttered continuing up and along the corridor. She checked the guest room first but finding that empty she wandered back along the hallway and spotted the nursery door open and peaked inside. Peyton was sat against the wall at the far end of the room, ear buds in sketching onto a pad she had propped up against her knee.

Peyton looked up as she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and pulled one of her buds out. "Hey!" She smiled at Brooke as she came over and sat down beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" Brooke asked her hand already reaching across Peyton to pick up the sketch pad. There were drawings of fish and plants shooting up on one side of the paper with a group of jellyfish floating around with tentacles trailing down drawn on the other.

Peyton watched Brooke studying her work, she was always a little apprehensive about showing her stuff to other people but this was different. She smiled as her girlfriend flipped the page over and giggled as she was confronted by the head of a smiling shark taking up the whole sheet.

"Haley asked me to see if I could paint something in here." She explained.

"Ah," Brooke went through another couple of pages, finding a seagull and a group of turtles as well as some very familiar fish. "It's from Finding Nemo!"

"Yeah."

"Not sure the sharks are a good idea but the rest would look amazing." What Brooke didn't say was that the blonde had only been up here for about a half hour and it truly amazed Brooke how skilled Peyton was as an artist. These weren't little line drawings they were highly detailed and pretty much spot on to the characters from the animated film.

Peyton pouted as Brooke handed the pad back over to her. "I suppose." She shifted, placing it onto her backpack which was lying on the other side of her. Then she sighed dramatically and turned back to Brooke. "I'm so under appreciated."

Brooke shifted closer and ran her fingers gently over the side of Peyton's face and into her hair, smiling happily as the blonde leaned into her touch.

"I appreciate you sweetheart." She whispered.

Peyton struggled to keep the pout in place. "Yeah?" She asked looking sceptical.

"Hm."

They stared at each other for a moment, just quietly being with each other.

And then, out of curiosity, Brooke picked up one of Peyton's ear buds from the floor.

"What are you listening to anyway?"

Peyton's eyes widened as the song changed just as Brooke fitted the thing to her ear. Inwardly she cringed but she couldn't help but grin, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was about to say.

_Here it comes…_

Brooke's head jerked up to shoot an accusing glance at the blonde. "And you complain about my choice in music!"

Still grinning Peyton leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Brooke's lips, then winked at her.

"Avril totally kicks Britney's ass babe, and you know it." Peyton stated.

Brooke rolled her eyes. What the Hell, was the song that was playing and Brooke had to admit it was pretty catchy. She shrugged to herself as Peyton busied herself by packing her stuff away.

Peyton shifted closer to Brooke as they sat there against the wall. She knew dinner was probably about to be served, that had been why Haley had disappeared but she just wasn't in a rush to go down there, especially when her only incentive was now sitting within reach.

Unconsciously Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's thigh, sliding it towards Brooke's knee and then curving inward as it travelled back down.

Then a hand was covering her own, stopping its movement.

Peyton blushed, averting her eyes away as she retracted her hand from underneath Brooke's.

"Sorry."

Peyton's breath caught as the brunette shifted, moved away from her, but then Brooke was straddling her, and Peyton's hands moved to Brooke's hips to guide and support her into place.

Brooke settled closer and smiled at Peyton, seeing the worry in her girlfriend's eyes that she hated putting there. Slowly she let both of her hands come up to touch Peyton's face then move into the locks in front of her. "Tell me again why we're here and not at home, alone?" She whispered.

Peyton swallowed and let her head rest back against the wall at Brooke's continued touch, relieved that her girlfriend wasn't upset with her. It was strange to think that it had only been yesterday that they'd moved their relationship deeper. She'd been mad at herself for not being more careful, for acting without first checking that Brooke was okay with what she was doing.

She'd never hurt Brooke, not if she could prevent it.

"We… ugh, we didn't want to cook?"

Brooke smirked as Peyton clearly struggled to think properly. She was sure she could male Peyton forget a lot more than why they were at Nathan's. Pressing her body against the blonde's Brooke was pleased with herself as hands drifted up her back, gently tracing over the material of her top.

"I don't think that was it." Brooke replied into Peyton's ear before nipping it with her teeth.

That earned her a yelp as the hands on her back tightened their grip on her.

Knowing she wasn't playing fair, Brooke pressed her hips into Peyton and let out a moan of her own.

Peyton's eyes snapped open and they locked gazes as Brooke lowered her head until they were inches apart.

Brooke wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly they were kissing and it felt so good to have Peyton's tongue in her mouth and her hands inching under her top as their bodies pressed as close as physically possible.

Peyton gasped for air as they broke apart and then Brooke shifted and her mouth was gone, but Peyton's lips quickly found the skin of her neck to suck and nip at as a hand cupped her breast and another pressed lower, stealing a groan of arousal from her as fingers traced over the centre of her jeans.

Brooke barely had time to grin at Peyton's response as a hand gripped her head and lips crashed back into her own as their fought each other for control of the kiss.

Forgetting where they were, Peyton lifted up, her hands tightening on Brooke's thighs as the brunette's arms circled her neck for balance. She smiled into their kiss as she lay Brooke down onto the carpet and shifted above her, their hips pressing against one another.

"You make me crazy Brooke Davis." Peyton said as she started to lower herself down onto her girlfriend.

Brooke opened her mouth to reply when a voice from downstairs called up to them that dinner was ready. Her mouth snapped shut as Peyton groaned in frustration and rolled off of her and onto her back beside her.

Peyton closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she had been about to make love to Brooke in their friends house with everyone downstairs in earshot, not only that but in Nathan and Haley's child's nursery.

Brooke smirked as she heard the blonde whimper beside her. Oh she was just as disappointed they'd been stopped but damn it had been fun. She shifted onto her side and stared at Peyton, she was sure the blonde was blushing. She let her hand drift over Peyton's stomach and then up her body to pry a hand away gently.

"Aww, someone isn't getting enough…alone time." Brooke said teasingly. Then she threaded her hand back into Peyton's hair, this time trying to sooth the blonde, not stir her up.

Peyton sighed deeply and pouted. Then she opened her eyes and stared at Brooke, her girlfriend looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry about getting carried away."

Peyton shrugged not really wanting to move. "S'okay." She mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you later, promise." Brooke continued giving Peyton her trademark wink.

Peyton grinned and moved closer to Brooke pressing her head onto Brooke's shoulder, enjoying the head rub she was receiving. "Skills and Junk and… they're great guys, I just…"

"Feel like we're in the middle of a circus?" Brooke interjected.

"Yeah." Peyton replied quietly. They were all friends but Peyton felt raw when she was around others besides Brooke. And now with the added stress of Brooke's mother being in town…

She pulled her head back to look at Brooke, seeing nothing but openness and understanding reflected back.

Smiling Brooke pressed a quick kiss to Peyton's lips before pulling back. "Okay, so are we done hiding?" she asked.

Peyton snorted. "We aren't hiding."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the blatant lie, she'd been hiding out in the kitchen since the rest of the guys had turned up and Peyton had just as quickly disappeared to go 'scope out' the nursery.

"Whatever." Peyton mumbled as she got to her feet and reached down to help Brooke up.

Peyton tried to fix her clothes so it wouldn't look like she'd been up here having almost-sex with Brooke, with a final tug at her tee and a ruffle of her hair she gave up with a shrug to Brooke who at least looked more presentable.

Then she regarded the wall space around her and tried to envisage it painted with some of her sketches. And then she considered the furniture that was already in place and dismissed the idea of doing every wall, it just would have fit in properly.

"If you move that set of drawers you could do that side of the room." Brooke said aloud.

Peyton smiled to herself as her own thoughts were along those lines.

Oblivious to being watched by the blonde Brooke stepped over to that side of the room and gestured with her hands, almost trying to convince Peyton of her idea. "If it goes over there, Nemo could have this whole wall and Junior could have his crib here and see it close up." She continued before turning to Peyton with a wry grin. "You know, until he's old enough to Crayola all over it." She added.

Peyton laughed at the idea even as part of her could clearly picture that happening. Then she shuffled over to the brunette and opened her arms to capture Brooke and they shared a hug. "I think it'll look great over there, Junior's scrawls too."

Brooke sighed snuggling against Peyton's body.

"Shouldn't take too long either," The room already had a child friendly base coat painted in white, and with Peyton's mural only taking up one wall the others could be painted by Nathan or one of the other guys before or after she was done. "If I pick up the paints by Friday it could be finished up by Saturday."

"Hey!" Brooke said pulling away from the blonde and scowling. "I thought we could hang out this weekend? You know…just the two of us." She trailed off in a whisper.

Peyton tried not to laugh as she gathered a reluctant Brooke back into her arms, feeling the slight tension she pressed her lips to Brooke's head and felt her melt against her in response and release a warm breath against her neck that sent a pleasant shiver down her back.

"If I start early I could be done by 2 or 3 and then I'm all yours, promise." Peyton explained. "We can even head out of town if you want, we could even come back on Monday or whenever?"

Brooke hummed at the plans. It sounded nice, to get away from everything, even if it was for just one night.

"Okay."

Peyton smiled. "Come on, we can talk about this more later, we should get down there before all the food is gone."

Brooke pouted a little but released Peyton only for the blonde to reach for her hand. They both smiled at the gesture and the blonde even blushed slightly but that only served to make her tighten her hold on Brooke.

"And before you ask, no we aren't taking your car." Peyton said as they left the room and moved out into the hallway.

Amused Brooke couldn't help herself. "And why exactly can't we drive my car?"

"I didn't say we can't, I said we won't."

"So why won't we?"

"You know why."

"It's a perfectly good car Peyton."

Peyton chuckled as they started down the staircase, their hands still firmly clasped even if it may have sounded like they were arguing.

"You've never liked my car." Brooke huffed. "Fine, whatever." She relented with a roll of her eyes only to feel Peyton's lips pressed against hers in a quick kiss that left her smiling.

"I knew you'd see it my way babe." Peyton replied quietly as they neared the dining room and could hear the rest of the guys talking.

Brooke's eyes narrowed at that but even the thought of Peyton's erratic driving couldn't shake her happiness at going away with her girlfriend over the weekend.

But just for that previous comment, and the fact that the blonde still didn't appreciate her little bug car, as they neared the entrance to the dining room and reluctantly let go of each other's hand, Brooke delivered a pinch to Peyton's butt just as they passed into the room earning a yelp from the blonde just as the eyes in the room tracked to them.

xxxxx

Peyton could still feel eyes on her as she passed the bowl of salad along to the next set of hands. It had been relatively quiet since she and Brooke had turned up and she got the impression that Brooke had been the subject of much of the conversation before then.

She wasn't in the mood to listen to twenty questions and she doubted Brooke would be too happy with that either so she was keeping her fingers crossed that diner would go quickly and she could escape with Brooke with relative ease after that.

"So..." Skills began, never one to let an elephant in the room go by without at least a token comment on it. "What's the what?" He asked eyeing the rest of the table even though he was mainly addressing Peyton and Brooke.

"You heading over to the big L of A for this interview or what Davis? And I hear you mom's in town. Nice of her to finally show face." He said with a grunt as he plopped a large spoonful of mash potato down onto his plate.

Nathan glared at his friend and would have aimed a kick at him under the table if he'd been close enough. "That's not really any of your business Skills."

"Hey, come on!" Skills replied trying to turn on his charm. "We're all friends here."

Mouth shifted in his seat, wishing he had talked himself out of coming over. Brooke was a good friend and as much as he wanted to show her his support he got the distinct impression that less would have been more in this case.

Junk and Fergie shared an awkward glance and both tried to just keep their eyes down and eat as they could feel the tension rising around the table.

Brooke sighed as she split a roll and spread some butter over it. Debbie had gone to a lot of trouble and she wasn't going to be the one to cause trouble. She looked over and met Skills' gaze and gave him a shrug as she felt Peyton's hand on land on her thigh out of sight under the table and give her a supportive squeeze.

"Today was the first I'd heard of it, so no, I won't be going anywhere because I'm not giving any interview to anyone." She said quietly before starting on her food hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"Not even for a million bucks?" Fergie asked unable to stop himself.

Peyton snorted and stabbed at a carrot on her plate.

Brooke gave him a smile and shook her head. "Not even."

"Right, well," Debbie spoke up after a moment of silence. "I have an apple pie and cherry pie in the oven so you all just remember to leave some room for later."

Skills hummed in appreciation at the thought of more food. "This is some fine cooking Mrs Scott," He said gesturing to the heap of food he'd amassed onto his plate. "But there's always room for pie!" He said giving his best smile to the older woman.

Then he turned his attention to Brooke again. "No interview really, not even if it was Oprah?"

"Skills, seriously, enough with the questions!" Nathan told his friend, annoyed that Brooke had to sit there and put up with this.

Skills lifted his hands up. "Hey now, I'm just asking, you know everyone's already talking about it, I'm just trying to get my info straight from the source." He replied.

Haley blinked at that, giving her friend some respect. "He's right."

"What?" Nathan rounded on his wife, hardly believing she was taking Skills side on this. Here he was wanting to give Brooke a safe place to come and not have to worry about all the gossip and questions going around town about her, not to mention keeping her out of her mother's clutches. And to have Haley say she understood why Skills was sat there giving his friend the third degree?

Haley put her hand out much as Skills had done seeing the impending storm in Nathan's eyes.

"I'm just saying that we're all friends," She gave Peyton and Brooke a quick glance then shrugged. "If you can't talk to us about this who can you talk to Brooke?" She asked as delicately as she could. "I know you have Peyton but there is a lot of talk going around right now and…I don't know, maybe it would be easier if you knew we were here for you and that you can talk to us."

Brooke placed her knife and fork down on her plate and studied the faces around her even as she felt Peyton bristle beside her. There was no malice or pity directed at her just genuine curiosity and a touch of guilt in the eyes around her.

"People are going to believe whatever they want to believe Haley. I don't really see the point in adding to anyone's opinions about the events in my life or the choices I'm free to make." She said in a strong voice. She let them take that in for a moment, wanting to get across that she didn't want to be the topic of discussion for the next few weeks. She dropped her hands into her lap, unsurprised when Peyton's hand quickly found hers.

"But you're right, we are all friends." Brooke agreed. "So I'll give you all the rest of the meal to ask anything you want and I promise to answer as truthfully as I can unless I'm not comfortable with the question."

That stunned the rest of the table occupants.

"I'll even promise to keep control of Peyton." She added with a grin.

And just like that, along with a knowing chuckle or two, everyone seemed to relax.

"Cool!" Skills added.

Peyton rolled her eyes at him then leaned over into Brooke. "Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

Brooke nodded, she wasn't comfortable with it but if it meant she and her friends could move forward and leave these issues behind, then she was going to try and get through this.

"Okay then." Peyton replied softly and shifted in her seat. She looked at the faces around her and hoped none of them pushed Brooke too much. Joking aside, she wasn't going to let anyone here hurt Brooke with questions they had no right asking.

Peyton leaned back over to Brooke and whispered, "Can I at least get them to write their questions down? I can probably toss out most of them for being stupid."

Brooke giggled and smiled at Peyton, loving that the blonde could make her laugh even as she was feeling closed in by the rest of the guys in the room.

A throat cleared breaking the pair's attention to each other.

"Here we go." Peyton muttered turning her head to see all eyes directed their way.

"So, I guess I get to go first," Skills said with a grin as he shifted to lean as close to Brooke as he could. "Tell me you did _not_ turn down no million dollars girl! You crazy?"

Brooke shouldn't have worried as that got a few laugh around the group. "I really don't know what the fee would have been but there won't be any interview, for any price."

Skills shook his head in disbelief. "For that kinda money I woulda just made shit up!"

Peyton smiled to herself and started on her dinner again.

The others seemed to follow Peyton's lead and the next few moments were taken up by comments on the food.

Mouth tried hard not to stare but his mind still had trouble making sense of seeing Brooke and knowing all the things he'd been told had happened to her. He was in awe that she wasn't still in a room somewhere hiding from the world or gone as far away from Tree Hill as she could get.

Noticing the constant looks Brooke met his gaze the next time Mouth snuck a glance. "Got a question for me?"

With his eyes widening Mouth froze. "I, uh… did… have they…" He stopped and took a deep breath before asking, "Have the cops found him yet?"

Brooke paled at the question.

"No." She answered as she dropped her eyes to her plate.

Peyton blinked as she struggled over what to do when all she wanted was to gather Brooke into her arms and make everyone else leave them alone. She could see Mouth was upset, and knowing he hadn't meant to hurt Brooke kept her from saying something nasty to him in reflex for upsetting Brooke.

"They said they had a good idea where he was headed, they just had to catch him." Brooke continued quietly.

Nathan looked down the table at Brooke and Peyton. "That's good then right?" He asked tentatively.

"If they find him, yeah." Brooke said, her eyes still on the food she was moving around her plate with her fork, her appetite gone.

Peyton reached over and covered Brooke's hand with her own, she picked it up and brought it to her lips. "You wanna go?" She asked softly.

Brooke's smile was brief as she shook her head at Peyton. "No, it's fine." She saw Peyton frown and tried again, "Really, these aren't awful questions just…hard." She shrugged her shoulders.

Peyton nodded. "Okay." She agreed, but she glared at every set of eyes in range, daring them to ask another question.

Fergie just ate his food with his head down, much like Mouth and Junk. Skills smiled at Peyton but lifted his hands up when Brooke wasn't looking to let Peyton know he was backing off.

She sighed and tried to get back to her own meal, only now she wasn't in the mood. She heard Brooke chuckle and glanced sideways at her. "What?"

Brooke knew exactly what Peyton had just done, even if she hadn't seen it, she knew her and how protective she was. Shaking her head she leaned over and kissed Peyton on the cheek, not caring what anyone else at the table thought of the gesture.

Mainly because it felt good, but also because making Peyton blush like she was doing right now, happened to be one of Brooke's favourite things.

Embarrassed that she was blushing Peyton rested her head on her hand and concentrated on the mass of food still on her plate hoping no one else had caught that, finally she snuck a look around and for the most part everyone else was just eating.

Debbie gave her a kind smile and it made Peyton wonder if Nathan and Haley had said anything to her about them or if the older woman just picked up on it on her own.

Skills on the other hand was giving her the biggest smile, and when he spotted her looking his way he winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Peyton's eyes narrowed as they stared off but Skills just puckered his lips together in a kiss at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Peyton said tossing a roll at Skills which he batted down then picked up and took a bite of as he laughed.

"Hey! No food fights at the table please." Debbie told them, not wanting things to get out of hand.

Just then there was a knock at the front door that made everyone pause and glance around at each other.

Nathan started to stand only for his mother to move.

"I'll get it, if it's your mother Brooke I'd like to tell her to piss off personally." Debbie said marching away from the table.

A few chuckles sounded around the table.

Nathan smiled and resumed his diner. "Kinda hoping it is her now." He said giving Brooke a grin and a wink.

Brooke smiled back at him but then she caught the wary look in Peyton's eyes and the pair exchanged a knowing look.

Given their recent history, a knock at the door was never a good thing.

xxxxxxxx

**AN/**

So…been a while?

Deb, Debbie, Debra – not liking that name at all.

I'll try and update All of me in a few days or a week…or something :D

On another note, not only is there a OTH con in Paris, which is like a hop skip and a jump from me, but there's a freakin SON con in October in SoCal. Gutted I can't go to either :( So those lucky enough to be going enjoy!


	67. Chapter 67

**Part 67**

Skills looked around and noticed everyone bar him had their eyes trained on the entry way in anticipation as to who was at the door.

But as multiple steps were heard after the sound of the door closing, even Skills stopped and turned.

Peyton eyed the two figures entering the room then stabbed at a bit of veg on her plate muttering, "Great, just what we needed."

Deb eased Lucas out of his rain soaked jacket and smiled to the table. "Look who the cat dragged in!"

Peyton snorted. "Bad cat." She grumbled.

Brooke turned and looked at her girlfriend in amusement.

"Is that a hickey?"

It took a moment, but the stunned silence that descended after Mouth's statement gave Brooke the idea that he was actually talking to her.

Peyton eyed Mouth then looked at Brooke's wide eyed stare and couldn't keep from snorting before slapping her hand over her mouth as her friends gave her shocked looks at her reaction.

Brooke in the meantime noticed where Mouth was eyeing her neck and reached up to cover the area, feeling a slight tenderness at the touch she narrowed her eyes at Peyton.

"You!" Not able to think of anything beyond that, and uncomfortable with all the attention, Brooke smacked Peyton on the shoulder and got up and rushed out of the room, ignoring Lucas as she passed by him and Deb who stood frozen with both of them still holding Lucas' jacket.

Peyton winced as she watched the brunette go.

"What the fuck Peyton!" Nathan spat at her. "You find that funny?"

Peyton would have rolled her eyes at Nathan if she wasn't being glared at by the rest of the room. The only one not looking her way was Mouth who looked paler than Peyton thought possible.

"Really earning that nickname tonight there Mouth." She said getting up to follow Brooke.

"Maybe I should…?" Offered Nathan's mom.

Peyton shook her head. "I'll talk to her." She said and hurried out of the room hoping no one would try and follow her.

xxxxxx

"Well, we should just…you sit down, I'll get you a plate." Deb stuttered as she guided Lucas to a spare seat and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna-"

"Go nowhere." Haley cut Nathan off, putting her hand on his arm to prevent him from moving from his chair.

Nathan frowned at his wife, wondering how Haley didn't seem bothered that Brooke was so upset.

Haley shook her head at Nathan when it became obvious that he wasn't connecting the dots. Patting him on the arm she when back to her food. "Stay."

"So," Lucas starts, looking around the table. "That was…"

"None of our business." Deb said returning and placing a clean plate in front of Lucas before taking her own seat again as she tried to smile and carry on with dinner. "So how is your mother?" she directed hoping to draw everyone away from talking about Brooke.

That girl needed time to heal and she'd never get that if she couldn't even be around her friends without fleeing out of the room.

"She's ah, she's fine." Lucas recovered, pulling a small envelope from his trousers and pushing it along the table top. "She wanted you to see these." He said giving Deb a smile as it was passed to her by first Junk then Skills.

"Oh, how lovely!" Deb exclaimed, viewing image after image of Karen's new born daughter. "Oh, she's gorgeous." She said.

Lucas chuckled in agreement. "Luckily she's escaped Keith's facial hair."

"Oh, is that Lily?" Haley asked leaning closer to see and coo over the pictures.

Lucas smiled but his eyes went to the doorway, wondering when Peyton would get back.

xxxxxxx

"I said I was sorry." Peyton said as she stood with the bathroom door at her back as Brooke glared at her from the reflection in the mirror as she attempted to cover up the mark on her neck.

"You gave me a hickey!"

Doing her best not to laugh Peyton stepped closer and eyed the mark. "I…" She had nowhere to go with her attempt at a comeback. Instead she gathered Brooke into her arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said softly into Brooke's ear and she felt the brunette slowly relax in her hold. "I never meant to."

"Hm."

"I guess I just got carried away." The blonde admitted with a sigh as her amusement over the situation started to fade. She had gotten carried away with Brooke earlier. And she really hadn't meant to but just being close to Brooke now didn't seem enough anymore.

She sighed again then released Brooke and took a step back.

"It's fine." Brooke muttered, going back to using some of Haley's makeup to try and hide the growing bruise.

After a minute, Brooke eyed her work. She was happy with it. "What'd do you think? Good enough for the rabble down stairs?"

Thus summoned, Peyton got closer and studied the view of Brooke's neck in the mirror from behind the brunette.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton as she inched closer and she felt Peyton slip her arms around her waist. "Give me another hickey and I'll kick you where it hurts." She warned.

Peyton smile. "Just a kiss, all lips, won't leave a mark. Promise." She said leaning in and pressing her lips to Brooke's skin in a very gentle kiss, an apology of sorts.

"Oh, you are so wrong Sawyer." Brooke replied as she turned in the blonde's arms and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Peyton had been leaving marks on Brooke from the moment they'd met. Every smile, laugh, hug, fight, tear, they were all there imprinted on Brooke's heart and every single one of them had lead them to this moment.

Brooke wanted her whole body to get painted in marks left by Peyton, and then maybe one day people would see on the outside what she felt on the inside every time her heart beat or she took a breath into her lungs. Peyton was there too, she was in everything that Brooke did. It had been such a painful fact to Brooke for so long it amazed her now how happy it made her. Because she knew bit by bit, she was filing Peyton up just the same.

Peyton slowly blinked as Brooke pulled away. She grinned at her girlfriend as they just stood there. She was very tempted to just take Brooke and hide out in the bedroom they were using but then she'd really get carried away.

She pouted and Brooke laughed.

"Come on, before someone comes looking." Brooke say gripping Peyton's hand and leaving the bathroom. "Unless you want to explain to everyone down there about us, I'm sure Lucas will find that fun." She continued with a wicked grin on her face as she challenged the blonde.

"No." Peyton shook her head rapidly. There was no way in hell she was having that particular conversation at the dinner table tonight.

"That's what I thought."

xxxxxx

As they sat back down, Peyton could feel Lucas stare at them but she ignored that in favour of sending a scathing look to Mouth who just ducked his head down.

"Hey you two, you missed out, here's Lily's first pictures, isn't she beautiful!" Deb gushed standing and taking a handful of the pictures and showing them to the pair.

Brooke was more than happy to switch her focus to the picture, she could even blank out the fact that Lucas was in several of them and coo and ah in all the right places.

Deb handed the pictures to Peyton and left the pair looking through them as she went back to her set and started up another conversation with Lucas as she saw him staring at Peyton.

Peyton sighed as she moved from one picture to the next, the all kinda looked the same, the smiling faces of Karen or Lucas with a changing view of a scrunched up wrinkly pink face, that was barely visible due to blankets or arms in the way.

But it let her brush shoulders with Brooke as they went through them with their heads in close together. "Never heard of Facebook, who even take's pictures anymore?"

"Grouch." Brooke muttered hiding a grin.

A slow grin took over Peyton's face at that.

"So Peyton." Lucas started loud enough to get the blonde to look up and away from Brooke. He wasn't sure what it was but the way they were acting was making him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like it. So it was time to see if he could bring a little tension back into their newly reformed friendship. "Some of us were talking about heading up to check out campus life next week, I'd invite you…both, but you leave next week right?" He asked looking a little hesitant as if he was unsure of his information.

Peyton sat up straight and swallowed nervously as she felt Brooke's eyes on her.

"Um…what? No." She replied, flustered as panic sparked in her gut.

Nathan looked between Peyton and Lucas having no idea, just like everyone else at the table, as to what his brother was talking about.

"Want to let the rest of in on what you're talking about Luke?" He asked his brother.

Lucas grinned. "Sure, Peyton got a summer placement with a record company out in L.A. She starts the week after next. Her dad's real proud."

Stunned Peyton felt the air puff out of her lungs in shock. "My dad?"

Lucas almost laughed, almost. Instead he took a bit of food from his plate and took his time chewing it as he enjoyed the looks of shock surrounding him at the table. "Your dad call my mom up, he wanted to know how you were before he gets back in a few days. He couldn't stop talking about how well you did getting picked."

"How did...?" Peyton didn't understand, how could her dad have found out about the internship. "When did he...?"

"Is it true?" Brooke asked quietly, not wanting to believe Lucas but from Peyton's reaction she suspected it was. _How could she not have told me? Does this mean she's leaving? For the whole of the summer? _ Brooke didn't know what she would do, her heart was breaking at the thought of Peyton walking out of her life right now, but who was she to stop the blonde. The music industry was Peyton's dream, Brooke couldn't come between that. "That's…that's awesome Peyton, congratulations." She finally managed with the hint of a smile.

"Hell yeah! Woah, and when you're a big famous record producer out there some day, you just remember us little people white girl!" Skill said grinning at the blonde.

There was more compliments and well wishes but Peyton was shaking her head. "No, hold up, there is no placement with a record company." She said, trying to get control and prevent Brooke taking off on her as she gripped the brunette's leg and glanced at her pleadingly.

"What are you talking about, your dad said…"

Peyton frowned at Lucas. "Then he got it wrong, I did apply but that was months ago and I never got in." She said forcefully, annoyed with her ex-boyfriend for starting this whole conversation when it had nothing to do with him.

Confused Lucas didn't know why Peyton was lying about this. "But he's got the letter?"

"What letter?!" Peyton demanded glaring at Lucas as an uneasy silence fell around the table.

Realising he'd said too much, Lucas went back to his food with a shrug. "Just what he said to my mom, you can ask him yourself."

Just then Brooke stood. "I'm going to head home, thanks for dinner Deb." She said to the older woman. She didn't know what Lucas was trying to do right now but she didn't want to sit there and listen to any more of it.

If Peyton was leaving to chase after her dream job Brooke wasn't about to hold her back from that, but the confusing part was that Peyton was insisting that Lucas had it wrong and there was no job.

It was making her sick with fear and she didn't like it.

"I'll take you, both." Nathan volunteered as Peyton stood to follow Brooke. His car was a four wheel drive and was better suited to driving in this weather.

"Thanks Nate." Peyton said, placing her hand on the small of Brooke's back and guiding her out. She cheered internally as her girlfriend allowed the touch. She had some explaining to do but so far Brooke hadn't outright refused to allow her to go back to the apartment with her.

As they passed Lucas Peyton threw him a hard look, wishing he'd never turned up at the house.

He just smiled at her. "Bye guys." He said after them.

It almost sounded like he was happy.

Clenching her teeth, Peyton kept them moving forward as Nathan took off in search of his car keys.

"Let's just go." She whispered to Brooke as they reached the entry way.

Brooke let Peyton help her on with her coat and even managed to smile at the blonde as Nathan arrived back and Peyton took all of their things.

Shrugging into his own jacket. "Ready?" Then he was out of the door and into the lashing wind and rain.

Brooke closed the door over slightly causing Peyton to pause beside her. "We're going to talk about this right?" Her own voice sounded broken and small even to Brooke but she had to ask.

Peyton saw the trepidation in Brooke's eyes and cursed Lucas all over again. She inched into Brooke's personal space and rested her head against Brooke's as her eyes closed.

"We can, but I swear it's going to end the same way it did in there. There is no placement Brooke, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Brooke could feel tears sting her eyes but she nodded, quickly wiping at her face as Peyton eased back. "Okay."

"Okay?" Peyton was still worried.

"Yeah." Brooke replied letting out a shaking breath as she started to believe again. She laced her fingers in Peyton's hand and gave the blonde a smile. "We'll talk, and it'll be okay."

Peyton gave her a cautious nod of agreement as she gripped Brooke's hand tighter.

"Let's go home Sawyer."

But Peyton froze just as Brooke was about to rush out after Nathan. She gave Peyton a questioning look.

"Just…" Peyton shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What if your mom's there when we-"

"Shut up Peyton!" Brooke cut her off with wide eyes. Then she glared at the blonde. "I swear, if you've just jinxed us I'll be sending you to L.A. myself!"

Peyton smiled to herself as Brooke dragged her out to the car as she continued muttering about Victoria.

_Should have mentioned her sooner._ Peyton thought with a grin.

Now all she had to do was find something that would strike the same kind of fear into Lucas Scott and then ram it down his throat in the hopes he'd choke on it.

xxxxxx

**AN/**

Hi!

:D

Lucas is evil.

But I hope you all enjoyed that. What can I say, the last few weeks have been tough for me, but I got through it and things are relaxing a bit now. So maybe even another update sometime this year!

Lucky you!

I'll be starting yet another fic this week (oh I hear you all groaning, stop!) anyone interested it's mentioned on my profile.

Next time and thanks for reading!


	68. Chapter 68

**Part 68**

Nathan pulled up just behind Brooke's car at their apartment building.

It was hard to see through the lashing rain but Peyton glanced around anyway, just in case. Sure they had Nathan with them but even he was little match for Victoria Davis.

"I think we're in the clear." Peyton muttered, unable to see any sign of the older woman's town car.

Brooke rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Nathan quickly turned to Peyton in the back and grinned at her as she picked up the bag of groceries they had stopped off for before coming here. "You guys were totally at it up in my son's bedroom weren't you?" He asked his ex as he grinned. He'd finally got why Haley hadn't been as bothered by Brooke running out at dinner.

"What? No!" Peyton protested even as Nathan chuckled at her. "Shut up." She scowled at him then got out and hurried after her girlfriend.

"They totally were." Nathan muttered to himself before getting out and following after the pair just to be sure they were okay in the apartment alone.

xxxxx

"What are you grinning at?" Brooke asked Nathan as he sat watching Peyton store milk in the fridge.

Peyton looked up and saw Brooke was referring to Nathan and went back to unpacking.

"Well?" Brooke asked getting impatient with the smug looking Scott brother.

Grinning Nathan eyed the pair before leaning closer to Brooke. "I don't think Peyton ever gave me a hickey." He told her conversationally before smirking as a blush quickly covered Brooke's cheeks.

Peyton frowned at her friend and threw a box of teabags at his head.

Catching the box, Nathan just tossed them back at the blonde before turning his attention back to Brooke. "So when are you guys going to start letting people know that you're dating?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged and looked away. "Why?"

"That mark on your neck is a bit of a giveaway, you might want to try feeding Peyton once in a while." He continued gesturing to his own neck.

Peyton chuckled with her back to the pair only to have Brooke smack her on the shoulder. "Sorry." She told Brooke apologetically.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, are you planning on telling Luke soon? It might stop him from hitting on Peyton all the time."

Peyton glared at Nathan for that.

Brooke sighed and leant on her hands as she stared at the counter top. "I don't know, I just…" Telling Lucas would be like setting off a bomb, there was no way he would take the news well.

"What do you think?" Peyton asked coming over and rubbing her hand soothingly across Brooke's back.

"I think we can tell him, in a letter, as we're leaving Tree Hill." Brooke continued looking between the pair hopefully.

Nathan snorted. "Yeah, that'll work."

Peyton glared at him. "It was good enough for him, but if you can't be helpful you can just go." She told Nathan.

"I might just do that." Nathan said getting up. He had to get back to Haley anyway, and he thought the pair in front of him had a lot to talk about.

Brooke eyed Nathan, watching as he waved and headed out the door. Peyton followed him and locked up behind him.

Peyton turned and found Brooke eyeing her suspiciously. It made her nervous as she walked back over and sat down across from her girlfriend.

Brooke let the silence drag on. She knew Peyton and she knew the signs when the blonde lied to her, and right now it was written all over Peyton's face.

"Lucas told the truth, didn't he?" She asked finally, watching Peyton's fists clench and the way Peyton's eyes skittered away from her.

Brooke shook her head. "God, I can't believe this."

Peyton got up when Brooke moved to step away from her. "No, no, it wasn't like that!"

Brooke's hands racked through her hair before she rounded on Peyton.

"So you didn't just lie to me back there, there really isn't any summer job in LA?" Brooke demanded to know, her eyes showing just how hurt she was feeling at this revelation. Back at Nathan's Brooke had just wanted to get away from Lucas and the stares from the rest of the guys.

Peyton stood, willing Brooke to hear her out. "It's not what you think I swear, Brooke please, give me a chance to explain."

Brooke's eyes stung with tears. "So explain it to me Peyton, explain how it's okay that you're supposed to be taking off for the other side of the country in a few days and you haven't said one word to me about it?"

Peyton felt the weight of panic settle in her chest, if she got this wrong, if she couldn't convince Brooke she hadn't been planning to leave her, she could lose Brooke forever.

Forever.

With tears rolling down her face Peyton approached Brooke slowly, ignoring the shaking of her girlfriends head and not taking it personally when she backed away from her. She kept moving and when Brooke's back hit the counter, leaving her nowhere else to go, Peyton stepped as close as she could get.

"No." Brooke muttered keeping her head down as she started crying.

Peyton reached for Brooke's hands, but even as her friend struggled against her, Peyton kept her grip, moving those hands to her own chest, resting them at her heart. "I love you. I love you Brooke." She pleaded as the hands tried to pull away.

"I love you."

Brooke blinked and lifted her head to eye Peyton but she was too emotional to speak, so she begged with her eyes.

"I applied to a ton of summer jobs months ago Brooke, we weren't speaking, we weren't even friends anymore." Peyton said, holding Brooke's gaze, needing her to believe every word. "I had Lucas but I lost you and he was going to College and I hadn't a clue, so I just…it was just meant to be a summer job that would let me clear my head and figure out what the hell I was supposed to do with the rest of my life." She continued, grateful when Brooke simply let her hold her hands to her chest and stopped struggling to get free.

"Lucas wanted me to go to College with him, and I couldn't say yes to that, so when I got offers of a couple of internships I took the one furthest away from here."

"From me, you mean." Brooke said softly, remembering how badly she had treated Peyton in school for those months. Before they had started to become friends again.

Peyton felt like she could breathe again. "Yes, maybe, but really I just needed to try and find something that was mine, you know?" She said honestly.

"I guess." Brooke replied with sniffle then awkwardly wiped her face with her upper arm as her hands were still held captive by Peyton. "But you could have still told me." She said, it was hearing it from Lucas that had really hurt.

Peyton shook her head. "He shouldn't even know about any of this Brooke, I hadn't told him, I didn't tell anyone." She explained.

"Not even your dad?" Brooke asked curiously, because Lucas had been adamant that Larry had known as well.

Again Peyton shook her head. "No one."

Brooke frowned. "But you had an acceptance letter?"

"In my drawer, in my room."

"So, who's been in your room?" Brooke had a good idea of the answer.

Peyton frowned as she thought about that. "Well, Nathan packed the place up for me, and he and Lu-Lucas." She closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "Lucas must have found it." She said quietly.

"And he what, sent it to your dad?" Brooke asked incredulously as Peyton let go of her hands to step back and rub her own face.

Peyton lifted her hands into the air. This was such a mess. "He must have, yeah." It was the only way her dad could possibly have the letter.

"I can't believe-" Brooke stopped herself with a roll of her eyes. "Actually I _can_ believe he did this, I just don't know why."

Peyton sighed and rested heavily against the kitchen counter, within touching distance of Brooke but allowing the other girl to have some space. "I have no idea."

Brooke eyed Peyton, she looked a mess, but she probably looked just as bad herself. "Are you still going?" She had to ask, as much as the answer could destroy her right now, she needed to know.

"No!" Peyton shouted quickly. "No, Brooke, I haven't even thought about this for weeks, I completely forgot all about it I swear!" She said with eyes wide. "If Lucas hadn't said anything…"

Brooke snorted. "Lucas." Of course everything went back to him.

Peyton reached over for Brooke's hand, holding it tight as she moved to stand in front of her girlfriend again. "Please don't let him ruin things between us, please, I can't lose you Brooke." She said resting her forehead on Brooke's. "Not over some crappy unpaid summer internship, please?"

Brooke felt her lips twitch. "So it's just because it's unpaid?"

Peyton grinned and snorted as she pulled back to watch Brooke more clearly. "Of course!" She said with fake indignation. "I'd never give up a _paid_ job in the industry, are you crazy?!"

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "Bitch." She muttered and then they both laughed.

"Come here." Peyton said before gathering a willing Brooke into her arms and embracing her girlfriend tightly. They stood there for a long while before Peyton released Brooke as she pressed her lips to Brooke's head.

"There's no job, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She asked as she cupped Brooke's face in her hands, her eyes studying Brooke intently.

Brooke sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Peyton asked hopefully as her eyes brightened.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Peyton blew out a breath and gathered Brooke back into her arms. "Great, good. I'm not going anywhere and we're good." She felt Brooke confirm that with a nod against her shoulder. "But I am so going to kill Lucas." She muttered angrily. He didn't get to screw with her life like this.

"And your dad?"

Peyton shrugged, she had no idea what to do about her dad. "If he has the letter then he knows about the internship, I guess I'll just have to say I've got a better offer."

Brooke eased back and looked Peyton in the eye. "Better offer?"

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking maybe after school's done with we could just get in my car and take off, just go."

"Your car?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as Brooke moved away from her and walked over to the couch. "That's what you picked out from that sentence?" She asked going over to the fridge and pulling out a beer, damn did she feel like getting drunk right now.

She opened the bottle then walked over and sat down with Brooke, her hand dropping onto her girlfriend's thigh.

Brooke fished in her bag and pulled out her meds, popping them into her mouth before stealing Peyton's beer to wash them down. "Thanks."

Peyton could have mentioned Brooke wasn't supposed to be drinking, but she let it go. "Welcome." She said taking another swallow of her own before Brooke got any ideas.

Brooke switched the TV on to a music channel then settled against Peyton, closing her eyes and pulling her feet up as she felt Peyton's hand come down around her shoulders.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked again.

"About running away?" Brooke asked without moving. She was tired, it had been a long day and the drama Lucas had started had exhausted her.

"Yes."

Brooke sighed and snuggled closer.

Peyton looked at her empty beer bottle then at the girl wrapped around her. It wasn't even a choice, of course she was going to stay right where she was and not move an inch if Brooke didn't want her to.

"I think running away never solved anything." Brooke finally replied.

Peyton thought about that. Stay meant dealing with Victoria, the press, Lucas, and her dad when he arrived back. She wondered how Brooke thought dealing with all of that was a good thing, Peyton didn't really give a damn about what they should or shouldn't do, she just wanted to do what would be best for Brooke.

And that was a drama filled list.

"Well aren't we brave." She said to Brooke, she heard her chuckle over the music coming from the TV. She shrugged her shoulders and put her feet up on the little table in front of her.

"Fine, but you get to tell Lucas about us." She said with a grin.

Brooke sat up and glared at the blonde.

Peyton shrugged at her. "Think of it as payback for telling you about the internship." She offered then watched as Brooke's eyes shifted. She grinned when Brooke went back to her position curled up against her.

"Oh yeah, not feeling as bad now."

Peyton chuckled.

Now she just had to figure out how to deal with her father.

xxxxxxx

**AN/**

Happy holidays people!


End file.
